HP Boy Who Lives summer before 7th year
by Cindra
Summary: Part one of my HP saga its summer of 7th yr Harry deals with the aftermath of defeating Voldemort. He has to pick up the pieces of his life, with Hermione and see where it is that he fits in his world. This is was written before book six was released
1. Prolouge Looking Back

Summer

**H P Boy who lived Year 7- Summer**

Prologue

Looking back

* * *

This is prologue leading into part one of Harry Potter Seventh year fic...

Harry Potter Boy Who Lives a seventh year fic featuring Harry & Hermione as a couple and Ginny & Draco as a couple. In this very original fic that I came up with in July of 2004. Long before HBP the farce came out in July 2005 or when DH the WTHWST seventh year finale of a masterpiece gone sour after coming up with those brilliant five books previous came out summer of 2007.

The war is over Voldemort has been vanquished. Harry has to learn to live with the fall out of that. He gets several surprises along the way, like slowly getting who he lost back into his life after acting out against his elders, and after Lupin pleas to the powers that be.

He deals with his love for Hermione. Discovers there is more to her than meets the eye, since he has never asked her a personal question since he has known her. So her family history comes as a shock to him. He learns more about his father's side of the family and his mother's. What he learns shocks him. Ginny has done the impossible. She has managed to break through the ice in Draco's heart and will eventually bring about the ultimate truce between two mortal enemies. To put this in easier terms Harry is no longer going to be alone anymore and for once he gets everything that has been denied him. Where as Draco loses everything…family, wealth, power. Get the picture?

Oh and I tend to throw the whole CANON thing out the window. It's just not my thing to go all carbon copy with any of my writing. This is Harry and the gang real time in real situations. So yeah the timeline is different, but then the story flows better that way and everything is explained as the story goes along. So happy reading. I believe in rewarding a character for a job well done unlike others who seem to get off on Harry's suffering by taking away everything and everyone one by one. I for one don't believe in that line of thinking and that's the way this story is going to go.

* * *

Harry Potter was now seventeen and finally free of He who must not be named, but at what cost. Luna Lovegood and Ron Weasley, two of his best friends had both died, Luna by the hands of a Deatheaters' Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, Ron by the hands of Lord Voldemort. Neville was still in St. Mungo's because he had taken a curse that was meant Harry, but he was going to make a full recovery. Not to mention that half the DA and he had just recently been released from there as well.

He closed his eyes to ward off some of the pain of losing Ron his best friend and thought back to that final day of sixth year when the end of the year feast had gotten uninvited guests.

* * *

In the end it had come down to Voldemort and himself, only the Dark Lord was not playing fair and had Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange take Ron and Hermione hostage.

He had been helpless to do nothing but endure curse after dark curse from the Dark Lord. His scar had hurt so badly that pain hadn't been a factor anymore. He had just about given up when he caught sight of Bellatrix using _Crucio_ on Hermione and it was as if something had snapped inside him.

He turned his focus on Bella and sent _Avada Kedavra_ on her, so fast that she didn't even see it coming, and had no chance of blocking it. Hermione to his horror had crumpled like a broken rag doll and fallen down two flights of steps.

The final battle was being waged in and around the Grand Staircase.

There weren't many innocents at risk. When the feast was over Dumbledore had ordered the Prefects, in this case for Gryffindor fifth year Ginny Weasley, to take the students, except for the senior DA members, back to their common rooms. He then locked them all down for their own safety.

_That was one less family member that he had to worry about. _

Although, Harry, Ron, and Hermione where both Prefects they were also senior members of the DA, so they were not closed in with the others. Ginny even though a member of the DA was a Prefect and one or two were needed there to keep some kind of order.

Ron was still being held hostage by Lucius Malfoy. The Dark Lord was not pleased at all, at what Harry had done to Bellatrix. But by this point, any searing pain coming from his scar was just an afterthought for him. He had to focus on somehow getting Ron away from Malfoy.

_If only he had been thinking clearer then what was to come might have turned out differently. He remembered each in every detail of the events that followed because they were burned forever in his mind. _

When both Lucius and Voldemort turned to look at the fallen Bella, Harry sprang into action. He sent _Stupefy _at Lucius Malfoy the second he turned away from glaring at him. He had put everything that he had into that spell, so he would let go of Ron. The stunning spell hit him so hard that he let go of Ron and went flying over the banister of the Sixth floor landing onto the cold unforgiving marble floor bellow.

Lucius had hit Ron with a powerful curse and he was half out of it, so he was unable to run for cover. This was unfortunate for him and to Harry's horror Voldemort sent _Avada Kedavra_ straight at Ron. Harry shouted at him to get out-of-the-way, but it was no use it hit him square in the middle of his chest killing him instantly. Ron was now slumped over the sixth floor banister.

Fury like nothing Harry had ever felt now flowed through his veins.

He wasted no time using _Expelliarmus _to send Voldemort's wand flying out of his hand then without pausing he shouted "_Accio_ wand!" And caught Voldemort's wand with his left hand.

By this time most of the battle was over it was down to just him, the Dark Lord, and their date with destiny.

Voldemort seemed to be in complete denial when he could not call his wand back into his hands. "_ACCIO _WAND, _ACCIO_ WAND, _ACCIO _WAND!!" He roared but the wand did not return to him.

Harry could hear the words of the prophecy echoing in his head…Neither may live as long as the other survives…

"_ACCIO _WAND!!" Voldemort snarled still nothing happened. "You can't kill me boy! You don't have that kind of power in you and no matter what Dumbledore has told you I will win in the end!" He started to taunt Harry.

"YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! MY UNCLE SIRIUS DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!! FIRST LUNA!! THEN HERMIONE AND NOW RON! I HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO LIVE FOR!! YOU HAVE TAKEN EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME!!" His temper had exploded and he roared his fury at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort still thinking that he was going to win had no idea what was to come…

It was as if he were running on pure instinct now…

He had a clear picture about what he had to do…

What he had been born to do.

Pictures flashed in his mind of when he was eleven and had touched Professor Quirrell. He knew what his touch had done to him, but Voldemort was immune to that wasn't he? He remembered when Dumbledore had told him everything after Sirius had died; there was something mysterious the Dark Lord was repelled by flowing thru his veins, but was that and his mothers love enough?

He narrowed his eyes at Voldemort, "I haven't touched you since my first year at Hogwarts. Do you remember what happened then Tom Riddle? Do you remember what happened to Professor Quirrell? Do you really believe that you are immune?" He held up his bleeding hands to show the Dark Lord what was to come. "Ever wonder why the _Avada Kedavra_ curse has no effect on me? Why even to this day I can still survive it? It's because I was brought into this world to take you out and by damn I will fulfill that prophecy even if it means my death!" He was ready now and sprang into action. "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Voldemort was now bound unable to move.

"No!! Not the master!!" Wormtail transformed from his rat form to his human form in front of everyone to defend his master. He was bleeding badly from the wounds caused by Crookshanks.

"_Stupefy_!" Harry shouted stunning Wormtail with Voldemort's wand never once taking his eyes off the Dark Lord.

Still Peter persisted to crawl towards his master.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Dumbledore now able to give Harry a hand, made it so Wormtail could no longer move. "_Mobilicorpus_!" He brought Peter to where Kinsley Shacklebolt was standing. "Finish it Harry!" Were the last words that he remembered Dumbledore saying to him.

Minerva McGonagall gasped at the sound of those words as did others around her.

Harry snapped Voldemort's wand in half and tossed the pieces onto the ground.

"_Evanesco_," Dumbledore used the spell to get rid of the pieces of wand.

"NO!! I AM THE DARK LORD I CANNOT BE BEATEN!!" Voldemort roared trying to break free of his bonds.

"_Silencio_," Harry was sick of hearing his voice. He ignored the voice snarling in his mind and walked up to Voldemort. "_Avada Kedavra_!" Harry placed his wand against Voldemort's chest and cast the curse. Then after tossing his wand to Dumbledore, he placed his bleeding hands onto Voldemort's face.

It was if this man, no this thing were eons old, his body crumbled away until there was nothing left but dust, and Harry didn't stop until even that dust was no more. This time Voldemort was dead there was no way that he could ever return.

He remembered looking up at Ron's lifeless form hanging over the banister of the sixth floor and then at Hermione's lifeless form lying there on the second floor landing...after that blackness had claimed him.

He woke up in St. Mungo's nearly four weeks later July 23rd.

Hermione was very much alive and holding his hand while keeping vigil at his bedside. His heart had soared! Love that he had never known he could possess flowed thru him. When she saw him open his eyes, she let out a cry of relief and delight, and threw herself into his arms. She had held him for what seemed like forever, never wanting to let him go. Then the two of them let go of their sorrow over the loss of their friends and cried until the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Chapter One

A family at last

* * *

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are, mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

* * *

Cindra 2004-2008


	2. A family at last

Harry Potter Boy who lives

**H P Boy who lives Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 1

A family at last

--

Here we go happy reading

--

August 1, 2004

Hogwarts Grounds at the beech tree...

Harry leaned back against the familiar Beech tree the three of them had loved to study under during hot warm days when none of them had felt like studying inside.

He had gotten to where he could no longer stand the looks, the sadness, and the rejoicing over his victory over the Dark Lord and so he fled from Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place on Buckbeak. Here he sat under the tree at Hogwarts on August 1 one month until the next term was to start. He glanced down at the Head Boy badge that he had clinched in his fist and then looked up at the only place he had ever called home. _Was Dumbledore there?_ He wondered.

"He's waiting for ya Harry." A familiar voice spoke near his left ear.

It was Ron's voice, but that was impossible Ron was dead.

"Look mate did ya think that I could just leave you here alone until I made sure that you were all right?" Ron's ghostly image sat down next to him.

"RON!?" Harry stared at him in surprise and astonishment. "You…You…re a ghost like Nick and Myrtle!"

At the very mention of Myrtle's name Ron glanced all around him. "Don't say that name that girl is a pain in my back side! Anyway this is only temporary when I know that you, Hermione, and the rest of the family are really all right I can move on." He once again focused on Harry then remembered what he was supposed to tell him. "Oh Sirius and your parents all send their love. And uh he wishes that you would use the two-way mirror more often. He's sick of getting the news from his great-grandfather and well to be honest he doesn't like using his portrait all that much. I think it creeps him out or something…"

Harry instead of grilling him about Sirius and his parents simply stared at him.

"Harry its okay. I really am okay with this."

Finally Harry spoke. "Don't worry about Hermione I'll take good care of her for you." He felt sick to his stomach as the facts hit him. Was he like Cho who had fancied Cedric…Hadn't Hermione always fancied Ron? _Was it right that he had strong feelings towards his fallen best friend's love?_ He thought in horror.

Ron read his thoughts he could see by his reaction that Harry had the situation between him and Hermione all wrong. "Oh no mate you've got it all wrong…It's you that Hermione fancies…It's you that she's over the moon about…."

Harry cut him off before he could say anything else. "But I thought that…."

"Look Harry you really need to listen to this. When I finally got up the nerve to ask her out in the common room before the end of term feast…she got all weepy and started crying on my shoulder. She told me that she didn't want to hurt me or anything that she did love me but only like a brother. She went on to talk about her hidden feelings for you."

Harry stared at him in disbelief.

"Look I'll admit the brother remark stung a lot and that I wasn't too happy it was you she was in love with. I mean all the signs pointed to me didn't they?!" Ron raked his fingers through his hair in frustration, but then went on with what he needed to say. "I mean she all but threw you at Cho in fifth year and then at Luna and Ginny in sixth! Anyways, she went on and on about how you would always see her as nothing but a sister of sorts. That she wanted you to be happy more than anything. The truth is I realized that it was Luna I was in love with and asked her out before the feast. After the feast was over, we were walking out into the main hall about to go outside when… Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix…" His voice caught with emotion. "Killed Luna and then well all hell broke loose after that."

Luna Lovegood's ghostly image appeared next Ron. "Hello Harry." She smiled dreamily at him.

"Hello Luna…I…am…so sorry…" Harry found it hard to speak because once again emotions welled up inside him and tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Oh no Harry no tears are necessary. I'm not angry or upset about what happened." Luna reached out to brush away a tear from Harry's cheek, but her hand passed right through him. "I have always known my fate and I'm content because I'm with my Ronnie. You see this Weasley has always been my King." She curled up next to him and smiled dreamily up at him.

"Yes well." Ron grinned sheepishly if it had been possible he would have been blushing crimson.

"I see." Harry wiped away his tears and his face broke out into a grin.

"Why isn't Hermione with you? Did you come alone?" Luna focused back on Harry.

"She's back at Number Twelve…All of us are still staying there as a precaution in case any stray Deatheaters are still at large. Oh Ron I got my Apparation license yesterday…Hermione grilled me for days on everything that they would test me on." Harry rolled his eyes at Ron who was now rolling on the grass laughing, as was Luna.

"Let me get this straight." Ron got all-serious again as something finally dawned on him…if Harry was here then no one knew where he was. "You took Buckbeak and left without telling anyone?! Boy are you gonna get it! Mum must be going mental if the clock is reading that you're lost, but then since you're here it must be saying you're at school." Ron got up to pace the lawn. "And Hermione well she is gonna jinx your ass but good!"

"Look my head felt like it was gonna explode…I had to get away for awhile…" Harry stopped in midsentence Hermione was stalking towards him across the castle lawn.

She looked completely disheveled and it looked like there were bits of leaves and twigs in her French braided chestnut brown hair. She also looked more furious than he had ever seen her in his life and she had her wand out and it was pointing at him.

_I wonder what it feels like to be a Flobberworm?_ He thought because he knew that she was furious enough to do it.

"I told ya you were gonna get it and me without any popcorn!" He sat back down next to Luna to watch the show that was about to begin.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!! Don't you dare make a run for it or I will transfigure your sorry butt into a Flobberworm!!" Hermione shouted at him.

"You tell him Hermione!!" Ron hooted with delight he was highly enjoying this, as was Luna.

Hermione, glared over at Ron and Luna's ghostly images not surprised to see them talking to Harry. She had expected that this would happen at least for a little while anyway. "Do you have any idea how many people are looking for you!? They put an all points missing person bulletin on the Muggle news! How could you just up and take Buckbeak like that! Mrs. Weasley is worried out of her mind! They had to give her another tranquilizer to calm her nerves! The ministry has everyone out searching for you! Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Kingsley, Mr. Weasley, all the Weasley brothers including Percy. Who is not actually looking for you, but heading the command center at the Ministry of magic! Are all out searching for you and have been since 1am! I discovered that Buckbeak was missing when I went up to feed him and I realized that you would come here to the only place you ever called home! I took your Firebolt all the way here!" She finally had to pause to breath in some air.

"MY FIREBOLT!? YOU TOOK MY FIREBOLT!! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!!" Harry vaulted to his feet and stalked over to where Hermione was standing there glowering at him.

"Did you get hurt?!" He took in the scrapes and scratches on her face and arms. "You got all scraped up!? Is anything broken? Do you need the hospital wing?! I know that Professor Dumbledore is up there Ron told me…" He began pulling the bits of leaves and twigs out of her hair. He needed both hands for this, so his Head Boy badge fell unnoticed to the grass. "Well!? Talk to me! Say something! Are you hurt?" He gently brushed the dirt off her flushed cheek.

Hermione glared over at Ron shooting him a boy-are-you-going-to-get-it-later look and then focused back on Harry. Her temper had almost vanished she hadn't expected this reaction from him let alone the reaction from him touching her cheek. So she took her time explaining what had happened.

"I um…just missed the Whomping Willow…" She risked looking at Harry for a reaction he was swearing under his breath. "…And well then went off course again…" Ron burst out laughing and she shot him a deadly glare. "And um crashed into a tree deep in the Dark forest."

Ron was not laughing now and Harry was clenching his hands into fists.

"YOU WHAT!?" Ron exclaimed in horror. "YOU LOST HIS FIREBOLT IN THE FOREST!! GRAWP LIVES IN THERE!!"

"DAMN THE FIREBOLT!! I CAN ALWAYS BUY A NEW ONE!! SHE COULD HAVE GOTTEN HERSELF KILLED!!" He roared at Ron, causing her to jump, while gently tending to her wounds as best as he could by dabbing at them with the sleeve of his robes.

"Actually…" Hermione braved his temper and continued with her story. "Hagrid and Grawp rescued me from the tree. Did you know that since Grawp rescued the centaurs from Voldemort and the Deatheaters they have been trying to teach him things like speech and manners? I mean he really is very civilized now..." She blushed when she saw that Harry was still staring intently at her and listening to every word that she was saying.

Ron and Luna were rolling their eyes and making faces at her.

"Anyway, Hagrid carried me back to his hut. He was so flustered that it took forever for me to convince him that I was fine and that telling Professor Dumbledore was not necessary. He was frantic with worry about you, but I assured him that I knew perfectly well, where you were and that I had come here to find you. I then sent him up to the castle, so Madame Hooch could make sure that your Firebolt was okay…Oh and to tell him to send word that you were at Hogwarts and that you were fine. After that I went searching for you." She looked up into his emerald green eyes, but instead of temper, she saw the love, concern, and something she had never seen in his eyes before, a sort of wicked gleam in his eyes. This was making her very nervous for some reason, but she could not for the life of her think why.

Harry also could see the love, concern, temper, and something different she was looking at him as if she was wary of him for some reason. "It's okay Hermione." He brushed a stray tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb and then pulled her into his arms.

"IT'S NOT OKAY!!" She burst into tears her fists pounding against his chest in frustration. "WHAT IF THERE ARE MORE DEATHEATERS! WHAT IF THEY…THEY…!" Her rant was cut off by Harry's kiss that he planned to silence her with for quite a while.

Ron and Luna hooted their approval at them and kept watch to make sure no one disturbed the budding lovebirds' first kiss.

--

It wasn't until several minutes later that company had decided to stroll down to the castle lawn. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, all the Weasley family minus Percy. Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, and Moody all got a first look at where 'The boy who lives' and 'The smartest witch in a century' had gone.

"Even 'the boy who lives and the smartest witch in a century' have to come up for air eventually." Lupin chuckled, as he watched the two kissing underneath James and Lily's favorite tree.

"You weren't kidding me when you said that she knew his every move." Tonks looked at Harry and Hermione and then back at Ginny.

"You have no idea." Ginny grinned still not noticing the two ghostly figures guarding the lovebirds.

"Well, I think I shall tell the ministry the two of them are fine." Kingsley took out his camera and took several different shots of the two in question before heading off to go tell the others the good news.

"Hey Kingsley we want copies of those when you get them!" Ginny called after him.

He waved his hand in the air in response.

"The boy may not know how to follow orders, but he does have a clear idea where he feels safe. What better place than here at Hogwarts." Moody stood watch while the others continued to watch what was happening under the tree.

Ron caught sight of his parents and family and floated over in their direction. "Hello Mum…hello Dad." He greeted them.

"Oh Ronnie we miss you soooo much." Molly burst into tears and buried her head against Arthur's shoulder.

"Oh mum, please don't cry." Ron tried to comfort her. "I'm not gonna haunt this place forever just until everyone here that I love is settled and happy."

"You really are all right aren't you son?" Arthur blinked back his tears.

"Yeah Dad I really am." He glanced over at Luna who was still watching over Harry and Hermione. "It's not that bad. I'm never alone not really. You see Sirius and Harry's parents all look after us. The two of us are here on a sort of, uh, temporary pass or something like that."

Luna floated over to Ginny and smiled at her. "Hello Ginny."

"Luna! You and Ron! I mean you're not like Nick are you?" Ginny bit down on her lower lip.

"Oh no this is just for a little while, but Ron and I we're both fine. Like the guardian angels that Daddy prints about in The Quibbler." She smiled dreamily. "I like the idea of being something special like that I think that Daddy would be really proud. Do send him an owl and tell him for me."

"I will Luna…I promise." Ginny blinked back her tears.

Buckbeak having noticed that they now had company one of whom was Hagrid cantered over and butted Harry in the back with his head.

"Go away Buckbeak." Harry growled not really wanting to end the kiss with Hermione yet. He didn't care if it went on forever.

Buckbeak butted him even harder, this time, which caused him to let go of Hermione and break off their first kiss.

WHAT!! IF YOU'RE STARVING GO INTO THE FOREST AND HUNT FOR…" His rant was cut off because he finally noticed that they were no longer alone. He instantly blushed crimson. "Oh hello..."

"Hide me!" Hermione buried her face against his robes.

"Hello there Harry…Hermione. Back a little early I see." Albus winked at them over his half-moon spectacles. "Why didn't you come up to the castle Harry? After all, that is what family does when they come for a visit." He was highly amused and seemed very happy.

"Yes, Harry, why didn't you come inside instead of staying out here to mope about the grounds?" Then Minerva looked at whom he was holding in his arms. "Although, I can see that you and Miss Granger wanted some time alone." She was actually smirking.

"Told ya she would catch him eventually! In fact I even made a wager with Ron!" Hagrid winked at Dumbledore then smiled at Harry.

"I do believe those two just broke the world's record for first kiss." Bill and Charlie chuckled.

Fred and George were firing off their latest invention. Weasley's Wizards Wheezes Love Bangs. Which were enchanted fireworks that spelled out 'Harry Potter is crackers for Hermione' or 'Hermione Granger finally got her man' in big hearts. It was as if they were waiting for this to happen and had planned for it.

"Oi Harry! Fred and I will give you a huge discount on our latest invention!" George grinned.

"We call them Love Bangs! They'll be perfect to fire off at your wedding!!" Fred shouted highly amused at how red the two of them were actually turning.

Molly Weasley now able to focus on the real reason that all of them were there instantly got her temper back up and stalked over to the couple in question. "BED EMPTY! BUCKBEAK GONE! FIREBOLT MISSING! NO NOTE!! NOTHING!!" She narrowed her eyes at Harry. "You know better young man!" Then at Hermione. "You could have killed yourself flying on that broom! What would I have told your parents!!" This was the first time the two of them had ever had her fury unleashed on them.

"Run for it while you can!" Ron shouted.

"Don't you move! Harry James Potter! I am your legal guardian now and that makes you mine!!" Molly growled.

Harry didn't know whether to run for it or hug Ron's mom. "What?" It was all he could manage to say.

"Arthur and I are your legal guardians now dear…" Her voice softened it was impossible to stay angry when the one you were angry with looked so vulnerable. "We wanted to tell you yesterday since it was official on your birthday, but you keep avoiding all of us whenever we try to talk to you."

"You mean that I'm…" He couldn't speak his throat was clogged with emotion.

"Officially one of us!" The Weasley children all grinned at him.

Dumbledore interrupted Harry before he could say anything else. "Minerva and I have something to add to this discussion. You see it explains the reason Molly and Arthur were not able to adopt you like they had planned. You see Harry you have been told the Dursley's are your only living relatives…Well I am happy to report, now that Voldemort is gone and never coming back, that telling you that was a lie. In fact when you say that Hogwarts is your home, well, that isn't entirely false. You see Harry I happen to be your Great-Great-Great Uncle on James's side of your family tree and Minerva…" He was stopped when Minerva put out a hand that signaled him to stop his explanation. "I am sorry Minerva you are absolutely right it is your place to tell him the rest."

"Thank you Albus." Minerva cleared her throat before speaking. "The truth is Harry that I am your Great-Aunt on Lily's side of your family tree." She smiled at him.

"I KNEW IT!!" Hermione finally let go of the death grip that she had on his robes and was now jumping up and down with delight pointing at Minerva and Albus, then at Ron, and then smiling happily at Harry. "I knew that you had a family connection with one of them!" Hermione was back to her old self.

Harry stared at the two of them in shock. "Did you try to tell me during fifth year after Uncle Sirius died?" He asked Albus his voice shaking with emotion.

"Yes Harry I was going to tell you the entire truth, but then it occurred to me that telling you absolutely everything might be the one thing that could get you killed." Albus was standing next to him looking down at him waiting for a reaction.

"You think that I'm angry with you..." Harry read what the two of them were thinking from the way they were staring at him. "Are you kidding? For the first time in my life I can actually say without a doubt that I have a family that truly loves me and that is the one thing that I have always wanted my whole life!!" There were happy tears tracing down Harry's beaming face.

Hermione was about to put her arms around him, when she spotted something shiny in the grass, it was Harry's Head boy badge. Surprise and delight shined in her eyes for she was to be Head girl. She bent down and picked up the badge then went over stood on the tips of her toes to whisper into Harry's ear. "I think you dropped this in the grass." She then pinned the badge onto his robes for all to see. "Oh in case you ever wondered where I live with my parents, well, it's a little town called Godric's Hollow." She purred that little bit of information into his ear causing his eyebrows to shoot up in surprise.

Harry however didn't have a chance to react or say anything to this bit of news for everyone was congratulating them.

Molly squealed with delight "Another Head boy in the family! Not only that, but our girls are Prefect and Head girl!"

Arthur went to congratulate Harry when something very important dawned on him. "Uh Molly dear I really need to make a quick stop into the Ministry." He told her rather hurriedly.

"Now Arthur whatever for?" Molly frowned.

"Well if Kingsley shows the ministry them photo's that he snapped you know what will be on the front page of The Daily Prophet." Arthur frowned worriedly.

"Photo's!!" Harry and Hermione gaped at him in horror.

"Oh dear, well you'd best hurry Arthur. You know how Percy loves seeing his name on the front page of the paper. Do be careful and come home as soon as you have it all cleared up." She kissed him good-bye.

"I will Molly dear." He turned to the other children. "As for all of you I will see each one of you at home when I get there all right."

"Okay Dad" His kids grinned.

"Sure thing, Mr. Weasley." Harry and Hermione answered as well, none too pleased that they had pictures of them kissing under the tree and that they could be front page news in the morning.

"And by the way you two, please call me Uncle Arthur." With that said and the two in question now smiling. He went off in the same direction that Kingsley had gone.

"I feel that a small feast is in order before we send you off on your way home." Albus smiled then turned his attention to Hagrid who was eyeing Buckbeak with longing eyes. "Hagrid could you do Harry a favor and take care of Buckbeak…He looks hungry and we know that you know what to properly feed him."

"At once professor! Beaky!! It's Daddy!! Do ya remember me big boy!!" He happily went about taking care of his long lost friend.

"Now shall we go back into the castle?" Minerva motioned towards the castle.

All of them but Harry and Hermione headed back up the grassy knoll that led up to the castle. "We'll be right up I just have to ask Hermione something." Harry called up at them when they all turned to see what was keeping them.

They all grinned knowingly and proceeded back up towards the castle.

"Now first of all I have to tell you something and its something that I have known for a very longtime…" Harry took her hand and stared down into her eyes.

"Yes Harry." She smiled up at him.

"I love you Hermione Granger and have since that day when you got petrified by the Basilisk…at least I think that's when the two of us got closer. I just didn't know... I couldn't see it. I guess because I always thought that you and Ron would end up together in the end." Harry stopped her when she tried to throw her arms around him. "There's more...I was wondering if you would be mine Hermione Granger…" He got even more nervous not believing what he had just said. "What I meant was would you be my girlfriend and well eventually when we're older...uh mine?"

Hermione was so happy that she thought her heart would burst out of her chest. "Oh Harry I have always been yours and always will be…of course I'll be your girlfriend and when we're older I would love to be yours." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him. "Who knows if things had been different the two of us would have been together long ago. After all we were both living in the same town in fact on the same street." She winked at him laughing when he picked her up and twirled her around in his arms.

"You know what Hermione I think this is the first year the two of us are going to really enjoy being at Hogwarts." He kissed her on the nose. "After all how much trouble do you think the two of us can possibly get into this year?" He grinned.

--

Chapter 2

The Deal

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are, mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	3. The Deal

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives****Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 2

The deal

--

Ok some of you might be thinking that I'm throwing them together excessively quickly. But the way I see it is this. Harry and Hermione have known each other for 7 years now and each year the two of them have faced and overcome huge obstacles. Now that the worst is over and that they have lost two of their friends in the outcome of six long years of turmoil. I believe the two of them would, since they both feel the same for each other, a love so strong that it can survive anything.

Harry has had one side of him pent up for 16 years. James's side of his lineage and now that Voldemort is gone for good that side of him is going to emerge. Not to mention that Ron has given him the thumbs up to go ahead with his relationship with Hermione. As with all of my fan fiction stories I never tend to stick straight to what anyone would expect. I mean where's the fun in that?

The timeline is of my own creation. Galleons are not gold plated, but solid gold. Sickles are silver. Knuts are bronze, also not plated. Therefore, worth a hell of a lot more in value then what Canon would claim them to be.

Down with Canon in with Fanon!!

--

Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Hermione had devised what she believed to be a full proof plan to give Harry a crash course all about the Muggle world that he had been left out of for so many years. She had secretly been researching every step and was ready to implement Operation take Harry Shopping. Gin and she had both agreed the Carstairs Department store, it being the oldest shopping establishment in London, would be the perfect starting point for her to take Harry on his first shopping excursion.

The first thing that needed to be done was to get Harry some proper clothes, as far as she knew he hadn't ever been shopping in his life or so she guessed. The day before she was to spring her plan into action she and Harry went to a rare coin collector and traded in 10 galleons that to a Muggle collector looked like some rare lost coin from ancient times. They had been given 30,000 pounds per galleon, which was far more than she could ever have dreamed that they would be worth. The poor man had stared horror struck at them, when they asked him could it be possible if they could possibly get their money in cash instead of a check. It had taken some time to arrange, but Harry had a small fortune of Muggle money sitting in a silver briefcase beside his bed.

She had plans for that money. She was going to make sure that Harry was going to have a wonderful and happy life. In the very place where the Dark Lord had stolen his life and parents from him, but that was step ten or something in her plan. You see what Harry didn't know was that Sirius had arranged for the purchase of the land in Godric's Hollow. In the same location that Harry's home had once stood, as a present for his graduation from Hogwarts years ago with the help of Albus Dumbledore. The money in that case would be more than enough to build a home and keep him safe and secure for life.

Harry was clueless about her plan and had been trying to figure out what she'd been up to since their return from Hogwarts. When they had returned to headquarters the two of them were back to their old selves only they held hands or would stare at each other a lot, but neither had kissed again not since that day at Hogwarts. He glanced over at her, she was lying on her stomach on his bed, her feet were kicking the headboard of the ancient four-poster, and she was staring at him with her oh-wait-and-see-what-I-have-in-store-for-you look. This was a little frightening because they always got into trouble whenever she came up with a plan. She'd been quiet since Hedwig had arrived with a letter from her parents at breakfast. She hadn't told him what was in the letter, but she had read it three times and then raced upstairs to her room without touching her breakfast. It hadn't been until he had emerged from the bathroom showered and dressed for the day that she had joined him in his room and plopped down onto his bed.

"Wanna talk about it?" He finally got up the nerve to ask what was wrong.

"Not really it's just that Mum is missing me terribly and wants me to go home for a few days before term starts." Hermione lied through her teeth not willing to tell him what was really in the letter. "I sent a message back saying the two of us would visit and would give them the time and date as soon as I cleared it with you."

"Me go to Godric's Hollow? Where it all began? Sure maybe it's what I need to do to get over this whole thing. I mean it couldn't hurt." He looked as if he wasn't so sure of the idea, but if Hermione wanted him to go, he would. "So that's it then there isn't anything else that you want to talk about." He gave her a long searching look knowing that something else was bothering her. All sixth year he had taken lessons with Dumbledore and had been able to go into other minds as well as block anyone from entering his and she was really making him tempted to see what was wrong.

"Nope that's all there is to it." She smiled at him.

"So what exactly do you plan to do with all of that cash?" Harry pointed to the case and then arched a brow at her in inquiry.

Hermione got up off the bed, walked over to where he was sitting at his desk, and sat down on his lap. It was something that she hadn't yet dared attempt to do. He was however noticing something that she didn't feel like talking about, so she thought a distraction was in order. "I thought that we might go shopping." She reached up and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "And maybe get you some new spectacles and a haircut."

Harry stared down into her amber brown eyes and frowned. "Actually, I've never been anywhere really. I mean the Dursley's never took me anywhere let alone shopping. Well, that isn't exactly true I did go shopping with my Aunt until some wizard dressed in wizarding robes walked over and shook my hand. After that it was stuck at home and all I ever got was Dudley's hand-me-downs. I was sent to Mrs. Fig's whenever they went out. I did go to a barbershop once when I was a little boy. They butchered my hair, but then I think that was more my Aunt Petunia's fault for not telling him when to stop." He paused when Hermione went ridged and her eyes blazed with hatred as she listened to his words. "It's okay Hermione." He eyed her warily.

"Not even to the cinema?! Not once?!" She snarled angrily her voice was slowly beginning to rise with temper.

"Uh no not even once… I got to go to school. I mean, they had no choice it was the law, but when I got home I had loads of chores to do and then it was into my cupboard under the stairs." He winced in pain when Hermione wounded a certain part of his anatomy by jumping up to her feet in outrage.

"THEY TREATED YOU LIKE A SLAVE!!" Sheer venom laced her voice. "THEY LOCKED YOU IN A CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS!?"

"Yeah, pretty much since the age of four if I remember correctly…I think I turned Aunt Marge's bulldogs fur blue. Which of course freaked them completely out and it was under the stairs with me. After I got my first few letters from Hogwarts, they moved me up to Dudley's spare bedroom, so I couldn't get to the post first. Now that was a funny time so many letters were sent to me that Uncle Vernon packed all of us up and ran for it. Didn't work very well though, the letters arrived by the thousands, and then finally on the stroke of midnight on July 31, when I turned eleven, Hagrid came bounding through the door and the rest is history. I was never allowed much freedom, but my new life at Hogwarts made the solitary confinement bearable." Harry had never really told either Ron or Hermione much about his life with the Dursley's he just didn't think it was worth the waste of words.

"THOSE TWO SHOULD BE SHOT!! SPOILING THAT…THAT…THAT BEACHED WHALE SON OF THEIRS ROTTEN WHILE THEY TREATED YOU LIKE A COMMON HOUSE ELF AND GAVE YOU NOTHING!! IT'S ABSOLUTELY CRIMINAL HOW YOU WERE TREATED!! THEY NEVER LET YOU LEAVE THE HOUSE NOT ONCE EXCEPT FOR SCHOOL!!" The vase of flowers that she had set on his nightstand shattered. "I SHOULD TELL YOUR PARENTS!! TELL UNCLE SIRIUS!! HAVE HIM GIVE THEM THE HAUNTING OF THEIR LIVES!!" She picked up the two-way mirror that was sitting on the desk and clenched it in her fist.

"Actually when Dudley turned eleven I got to go to the zoo, because Mrs. Fig had broken her leg and couldn't watch me. That's when I discovered that I could talk to snakes... Didn't know that I was doing it at the time though…" He ran his fingers through his unruly jet-black hair.

"GO ON HARRY JAMES TELL ME THE REST LIKE HOW THEY EXPLAINED WHERE YOU WENT TO DURING SCHOOL TERMS!" She stalked over and glared down into his eyes.

"They told everyone that I was going to St. Brutis's Center for Incredibly Criminal Boys."

Hermione lost it completely and was about to throw the mirror down onto the carpet and well he couldn't have that now could he.

"Hermione Anne Granger that's the two-way mirror! I think I want it in one-piece, so please don't smash it on the carpet!! I know that it's upsetting to hear about, but it's all in the past, and I'm never planning to see any of them ever again. I have my new life, new family, and more people that love me than I could ever have hoped for."

--

Hermione plopped back onto his lap and he winced in pain, not that she noticed. She looked down at the Mirror in her hands and a tear fell down onto it. "James and Lily Potter… your parents wanted so much more for you than that! What they did to you was absolutely barbaric!"

At the mention of their names, the two in question appeared in the mirror.

"Harry James did you make this beautiful creature cry?" James frowned up at them not really knowing what was going on. "Rule number fifty-two and its an important one. If you make the girl that you love cry there had better be a damn good reason or else you will find yourself jinxed so badly that you will resemble a Flobberworm."

"Honestly James what am I going to do with you!" Lily could be seen boxing his ears. "You and your stupid rules about something you never really could understand even to this day!! Now Harry dear what is the matter with Hermione why is she so upset?"

"He was telling me about his life with your bitch of a sister and that bastard of a husband of hers…" Hermione put a hand to her mouth in embarrassment, because she had just sworn in front of Harry's parents! This was mortifying she never swore. "Sorry I'm just really upset." She buried her face against his t-shirt in embarrassment.

"Nothing to apologize to us about Hermione. I always knew that he was a piece of work, but then so is Petunia. So you're upset because he went all daft in the head and talked about the bad ole days?" He rolled his eyes at Harry shaking his head in defeat.

"Hey Dad who are you calling daft!" He did not like being called stupid by his father of all people. "She asked me if I had ever gone shopping and I answered her truthfully end of story! If I didn't know any better, I would say that you're jealous because I defeated Voldemort my sixth year. Confronted and survived his wrath fifth year! Survived and co-won The Triwizard Tournament with the help of Hermione during fifth year! I preformed a Caporal Patronus, a Stag just like your alter ego PRONGS, and saved Padfoot and Hermione from a hundred plus Dementors, all in mind you during my third year!! I defeated the Basilisk and Tom Riddles teenage spark for second year with again Hermione's help. And lastly my first year I fought and won against him again my first bonding moments with Hermione saving my skin for yes the first time of many adventures to come. Ron helped some, but Hermione kept me alive." He snarled down at his father. They were having their first fight.

"James Harry Potter your dream has come true our son has finally started acting like you!!" Lily was amused and not the least bit upset. "Go on son get it all off your chest I know there is so much more that you want to say."

Sirius jumped into the portrait that was hanging above his desk. "I knew that I was missing something good! I could hear Hermione roaring all the way downstairs and then Harry shouted out the word Prongs!!" He seemed highly amused.

"Stay the hell out of this Padfoot!" James snarled from the mirror.

"So he's using the mirror is he!" Sirius grinned then scowled when he saw that Hermione's face was stained with tears. "What did the boy do now?"

"Um please don't help." Hermione whimpered shakily after all she was now being held prisoner in his lap and he had an iron grip around her waist. "He didn't make me cry Uncle Sirius. I was angry about what the Dursley's had done to him."

Sirius began swearing fluently nonstop and he went into a rant about Harry's former guardians.

"SIRIUS KNOCK IT THE HELL OFF THERE ARE LADIES IN THE ROOM!!" James roared.

"Sorry but they just make me see red." Sirius grinned sheepishly. "So the boy is finally telling you off is he? What did you do Prongs call him daft or something?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well that would do it."

"Do you mind!? My father and I are in the middle of our first row!" Harry glared down at Hermione, turned to shoot a dark glance at Sirius, and then focused on the mirror.

"Jealous!! You think that I'm jealous of you!! Because of some bloody Patronus charm fashioned after my own Animagus!! You faced that snake Voldy at least five times!! This mind you drove the two of us out of our minds with worry!! Then finally vanquished him a little over a month ago!! If you think that of me then you really are muddle brained!!" He took a deep calming breath to calm himself down and lowered his tone with his son. "What I am is damn proud of what you've become and don't you ever bloody well forget that!! What your mother was saying is that for sixteen years you have tamped down the side of you that you got from me. The side of you that loves adventure and well we hope now that snake face is gone will allow yourself to have a little fun." He stared up at his son who was no longer angry with him.

"But Dad I'm Head boy! I can't be a marauder like you and Uncle Sirius! I promised Aunt Minerva and Uncle Albus that I would be on my best behavior, so adventure and mischief are out for me at least this year anyway." Harry broke the news that he was Head boy to his parents.

"You got Head boy! That is so wonderful darling! Did Hermione get Head girl too?" Hermione nodded and Lily smiled happily. "Splendid! James and I were Head girl and boy as well! Although, that didn't stop him or the rest of the marauders from getting into trouble not one bit."

"Face it son you can't just quit cold turkey. I mean you would be bored to tears in a week." James chuckled. "So Hermione you wish to take Harry shopping? Well good luck and try not to get into too much trouble." He winked. "This mirror is nice to use to communicate but it does have a time limit."

"Well that sounds like a splendid day to me, so I want you to have fun and try to enjoy yourselves. We did have a portrait, but I can't recall if that was saved from the house or not or who has it now?" Lily rolled her eyes at James then blew a kiss to Harry.

"Uncle Albus must have it somewhere he never gets rid of anything…" James and Lily faded away.

--

Harry took the mirror out of Hermione's hands and carefully set it on the desk. "So that was interesting... Are you ready to go shopping now? Am I wearing the right clothes?" He focused his attention back on the girl in his lap.

"Jeans and a t-shirt are fine." She was still pondering all that had been said in her mind.

"Earth to Hermione stop brainstorming and look at me." He tilted her chin with his thumb, so she was looking up at him. "How are we going to go shopping with no automobile to drive? It's true that the two of us have our Muggle driver's permits, but that doesn't do any good without a vehicle to drive. You're sixteen so you can't Disapparate yet. I can't use Buckbeak it would be breaking wizarding law so that's out. Same with the Firebolt." He saw a kink to her brilliant plan.

"Well actually that isn't true. I arranged for Percy to drive us while you were getting ready for the day. He is going to pick us up in a little under an hour, so if you would let me up I can go finish getting ready." She smiled up at him the smile turned to a wary frown when she noticed the gleam was back in his eyes. She gently pried herself free of his arms and cautiously got off his lap.

"Percy is driving us? Well then it won't be all that much of a bother if we keep him waiting for a while." He pinned her to the spot with a wicked grin and got to his feet.

"Harry James stay right where you are." She took a step backwards but never broke her eye contact with him, which could have been the start of her undoing. She really didn't have all the various feelings that occurred throughout her body when he looked at her analyzed yet.

"What's the matter Hermione you look nervous about something." He went to catch her around her waist, but she slipped out of reach and reached for the money case.

"I'll um take this and put it in my room. I know about how much we might need to take with us and I have a purse to put it in." She went to make a dash for the door, but ran straight into Harry's chest. At seventeen Harry was six feet 3 inches tall to her smaller five foot nine frame. On collision, the case went flying out into the hallway.

"What's the matter with making him wait? He'll just bore Uncle Remus to tears downstairs talking about the latest changes in the ministry." He leaned down and kissed her on the nose.

She jumped back from him, eyeing him with a look that one would see if they were to catch a startled doe unawares.

"Hey, come here its okay, no need to get all jittery, you know that I would never hurt you." He meant to place a kiss on her cheek, but instead because he liked kissing her trailed tiny kisses across her cheekbone.

Hermione didn't know what to think she had never seen this side of Harry before. It was as if he was the incarnation of his father. Not to mention the room was getting very hot and she was finding it very difficult to think let alone breathe. "Yes, well, of course I know that you would never hurt me." She had to close her eyes and think of what to say next, for Harry was continuing to place tiny kisses all over her face. "Let's say that if you behave yourself that I will…" She paused not believing what she was about to say. "I will willingly…" She paused again it was as if she were being zapped by little electrical sparks when he cradled her face between his hands and bent to kiss her properly. "Let you teach me how to play Quidditch." She finished breathlessly.

He paused just inches away from kissing her and pondered her words in his mind. _If I behave then she'll let me teach her Quidditch?_ He thought. _Hmm well, he needed a new Chaser and when Quidditch, tryouts were being held she would be more than ready for the spot. _ He was captain of the team. This would take care of two things. More time with her and the Quidditch cup if his instinct was right and she wasn't going to turn out to be half-bad at the game. "Tempting Granger very tempting," The wicked gleam in his darkened emerald green eyes sparkled with mischief. "If I agree to your proposal then you have to agree to spend at least one hour every other day for all of seventh year." He gave her a quick kiss on the nose.

_Was he serious!? Every other day for a whole year! Did he really think that she would be any good at the game!? What was he up to?_ Hermione's eyebrows shot up in unwanted surprise. "Agreed, every other day for all of seventh year, but only if you promise to be on your best behavior." She would have taken a step back for he was much to close for comfort, but he still had her face cradled gently in his hands. "What happens if I say no?" She didn't have time to get another word in, because he lifted off her feet and then kissed her senseless.

"Any questions?" He grinned down at her after finally breaking off the kiss. She shook her head in response there was a dazed look in her eyes. "So do we have a deal?"

Hermione once again nodded yes and found herself set back on her feet. She was getting her first real taste of what the James side of Harry was like and she needed to regroup in her room. "You win... One hour every other day for all of seventh year." She agreed her voice shaky as she made a run for the door. "I'm going to go get ready see you in a bit!" She all but ran over Lupin after grabbing the money case in the hallway.

--

Remus headed for Harry's room sure the two of them had a row or something. "So has something happened between you and Hermione?" He stood in the doorway where he spotted Harry sitting on his bed with his face in his hands muttering to himself.

"What was that? I'm not like that! I get all, well; I don't ever act like that around a girl! Or at least act on those feelings anyway! Dream about them yes, but act on them no!" He muttered into his hands.

Remus took a deep calming breath before going over and sitting down beside him. He placed a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder and said. "So it's finally happened hasn't it?"

Harry looked over at him startled, frustrated, and confused. "What's finally happened? Is something wrong with me?! Well answer me!?" He demanded when Remus simply looked at him.

"Calm down Harry there is no need to get all upset. What I was trying to say was the part of you that is James, after being confined inside you for sixteen long years, is finally getting its taste of freedom. There is nothing really to be afraid about, it was bound to occur sooner or later now that Voldemort is gone, and you don't have to fear anyone anymore." Remus paused as if thinking of the next thing to say.

"You see Harry for sixteen long years you have had to keep the side of you that is clearly James in check. In fact, you were very much like James as a little baby, always getting into everything very curious about anything around you. Then the Dark Lord gave you that scar and banished that side of you for sixteen long years. There is a part of you that you got from your father that could make Fred and George look like Prefects." He chuckled when Harry stared at him with wide-eyed horror.

"You have shown it many times. For instance in your first year you and your friends managed to outdo even the four of us by losing 150 points in one night. He was always so spontaneous and so are you. He was always one for adventure as are you and now that you are free of the Dark Lord; I would say that his wicked sense of fun and humor is starting to emerge. You see Harry there was only one person that could keep him in tow and that was your mother. Though, even she was caught off guard whenever James got the urge to sneak in a kiss or two with her. In fact he would seek her out at the oddest times whenever the urge hit and Lily never knew what he was up to after that." Remus smiled as he remembered the good ole days.

Harry wasn't smiling; he was once again raking his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I can't let that side of me out now! I'm Head Boy and I promised to be on my best behavior this year! I know that part of the reason I'm alive is because I'm mostly like my dad, but I was going to stay out of trouble for at least one of my years at Hogwarts! I mean I thought I deserved a break from it for a while!"

"Well its not something that you can help now is it? So calm down and relax. Percy is waiting in the kitchen for you. He's boring Sirius out of his mind about S.P.E.W. It seems that since Dobby and the other house elves aided us in the final battle with the Dark Lord that they deserve some rights too in the Wizarding World. They have changed their views towards werewolves, giants, and centaurs. So now the elves want their turn as well. Percy says that Hermione started this whole thing in your fourth year." Remus seemed amused. "I will enjoy being a Professor again. So are you up to being my DADA assistant professor?" He gave him the good news.

"But Professor Lupin I have to earn an N.E.W.T in DADA to get into Auror training. I mean I floored Professor Snape by passing his class with high marks and I got high marks in my aunt's Transfiguration class as well as Charms. I can't just stop in DADA. I have to earn the N.E.W.T." He frowned at him in confusion.

"Harry there really isn't much more that I can teach you. I hear the DA is flourishing under your teachings after all; it's because of your teachings that we had only two deaths in the final battle. I see no reason you can't assist me or take over when I have to go into hiding for a while." Remus was not going to take no for an answer.

"Can I think about it for a while? Talk it over with Hermione see what she thinks about it? Do my aunt and uncle agree with your idea?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing _Him assistant professor of the DADA!_

"I wouldn't think that it would hurt to let you think about it, but yes the two of them agree that it would be good for you since you wish to be an Auror like your parents were." Remus got to his feet and went to leave the room. "Do try to keep out of trouble while you attempt to try shopping." He winked at him and left the room.

--

"My parents were Aurors brilliant!" He put on his shoes and was still deep in thought when Hermione came in to see if he was ready. He looked up, pulled her down to face level, and kissed her. "I just got the greatest news!" He kissed her again.

"I can see that otherwise you wouldn't be risking your chance to teach me Quidditch. Remember your promise?" She arched a brow at him.

"Oh yeah, that promise well this is big news! I just was asked to be Professor Lupin's assistant professor for DADA! That and he told me that my parents were both Aurors and S.P.E.W is a hit with the ministry!" He grinned when she threw herself into his arms and kissed him.

"S.P.E.W is a hit! I thought it was a lost cause. What happened? What do you mean assistant to the DADA professor? You have an N.E.W.T to achieve in that class. Do your aunt and uncle know or approve…" She was not able to finish because he had silenced her with a kiss.

Percy had come to see what the hold up was and instantly sprang into big brother mode by pulling the two of them apart. "Enough of this nonsense! I don't have time to wait all-day while you two snog in here! Now let's get going and please try to keep your hands to yourselves!"

"You know what Percy you have the worst timing you do know that don't you!" Harry glared at him now that Hermione was out of his arms and standing behind the third oldest of the Weasley boys.

"Yes, well, I am also well aware of what the two of you were doing, so don't make me tell Mum. Don't look at me like that or I will! It's about time you learned what having an older brother is like! Now move!" He pointed towards the door and Harry got to his feet and reluctantly headed for it. "Oh and Hermione you will leave your wand here. You are not seventeen yet and Harry's wand is more than enough magic for the two of you."

Hermione marched into her room and set her precious wand into its case. She picked up her purse made sure that she wasn't missing anything that she would need and headed back out to the hallway. "You are just dropping us off aren't you?" She asked hopefully.

"That was the plan, but now I don't know." He narrowed his eyes down at the two teens.

"Come off it Percy! We're going shopping! We're not going someplace to snog all-day!" Harry growled. "Besides, I made a promise to Hermione that I would be a good boy so back off!"

"Yes he is going to be a good boy and in turn I am going to let him teach me to play Quidditch every other day for all of seventh year." Hermione told him.

"You did what? Well then if that's the stakes then I will give you six hours of alone time, but if I have to go search you out Mum is going to hear everything." He set the ground rules.

"Six hours of alone time got it." They chimed and the three were off down the stairs and out the front door.

--

Chapter 3

Carstairs

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are, mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	4. Francis Tonks

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives****Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 3

Carstairs

--

Introducing Francis 'Franc' Tonks, he's a squib and head of the clothing department at one of London's finest department stores. Also meet his best mate Beauregard Lockhart, hairstylist to the upper class and younger sibling of Gilderoy. Although not a squib he favors the Muggle world over his own. Can't say I would blame the guy because his brother was a big fraud and all. The following is what happens when Harry and Hermione decide to begin their adventure at their place of business.

--

London

Percy after what seemed like an hour-long lecture on what was and was not acceptable during their time alone. Reminding them of the consequences if they so much as stepped a toe out of line, dropped them off on Regent Street in front of the Carstairs department store.

He sped off to have brunch with his fiancé, Penelope Clearwater.

Harry stared up at the prestigious store with its seven floors of anything that a Muggle could wish and looked over at Hermione. "Well where do we start?"

"Carstairs is supposed to have everything so we shall start here." She put her hand in his and they entered the store. "So would you like to take care of shopping for clothes first or is there something else that you've always wanted?"

They paused in front of a diagram that told of what the seven floors contained.

"Electronics Department, I've always wanted a laptop computer, or maybe a DVD player so we can watch Muggle movies would be nice." He gave her a hopeful look as if he were seven instead of seventeen.

"I think that's a smashing idea. We can jinx it to work in our world as well. Can you imagine what we could do if we had access to the Worldwide Web." Hermione was plotting again but, that was nothing new.

They spent close to an hour in the electronic department. Their buys had included a Sony HDTV with complete entertainment center. Sony Viao laptop computer with all the bells and whistles to go with it. Library of DVD's, 2 walkman CD/ mp3 players, two Ipods, digital camera, and two pairs of long-distance walkie-talkies. They also got what the clerk remarked as a year's supply of batteries. Hermione, after making a call to her parents on her mobile, something that Harry didn't know that she owned, arranged for the buys to be sent to Godric's Hollow and they were off again.

"Since when do you have a mobile?" Harry kept asking her the question and she kept pointing out various things to him. One thing was not as funny as she thought it was a book called The Clueless Males Guide to Dating. "What about all of those movies with my name on them? How could they possibly know any of that?"

Hermione was buying several sets of books. Including the one mentioned above, Dating for Dummies, The Lord of the Rings trilogy, The Chronicles of Narnia, Sherlock Holmes, Shakespeare and what looked to be a set of very thick books which she refused to let him see. "Well Muggles have wild imaginations, maybe she doesn't realize that what she came up with was real, and she could be a squib, or a Muggle seer or something." Hermione had them bag all the books, but not before Harry caught sight of the titles. Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and lastly Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. "So those audio books are the same as the hardbound ones?" She inquired ignoring the fact that Harry was pulling on her arm. "Splendid could you include a set of the Lord of the Rings, Narnia, Sherlock Holmes, and Shakespeare as well?"

Harry had given up on getting her attention and walked over to a book display with the words JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. Then an announcement coming soon year 6 Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. He unconsciously pushed his bangs over his forehead, as not to attract any attention to the fading scar on his forehead, but continued to read the display _Will the Boy who lived survive. Who is the Half-Blood Prince? Will everyone survive until the end of their sixth year?_

"I think I'm gonna be sick this is too much!" He stalked off towards the escalator only to have someone grab him by the arm and say his name as if they knew who he was. He turned around to see a tall gangly man dressed in a hot pink designer business suit. He had blonde hair that framed an impish face and he was smiling at him. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you mean." Harry took a step back from the man and broke free of his hold on his arm. _Was the man wearing rings like Professor Trelawney?!_

The man clasped his hands together excitedly and said. "I couldn't believe it when I saw you outside the store from my office's window! The Harry Potter in my store! Then I went to see for myself and there you and Miss Granger were shopping the book department! I bet you didn't know you were famous in the Muggle world as well! I mean fictional to the Muggles but famous nonetheless!" He winked at him.

_Muggles?! He was familiar with his world not possible, unless he was a squib or something. _He narrowed his eyes not sure he could trust this strange acting man. "No actually I didn't have a clue. So how do you know who I am?"

"Nymphadora Tonks is my cousin! I'm Francis Tonks, but everyone calls me Franc. I run the clothing department here. It's fortunate for you that I am because you my boy are in desperate need of a new wardrobe." He looked as if Harry were a pet project or something.

"Harry, I'm all set could you hold these for me." Hermione set the heavy bag full of her buys in his arms. "Hello and you are?"

"Francis Tonks is my name, but please call me Franc and you are Hermione Granger 'smartest witch in a century' are you not?" Franc thrust out the hand that was loaded with rings of all sizes at Hermione.

She shook his hand and looked over at Harry. "You're Tonks cousin?"

"Oh you mean Dora yes that's right. I'm a squib so I run the clothing department here. If I'm guessing right you and Harry cashed in some unprocessed coins to get some mega cash, so a new wardrobe for either of you is not out of the question?" He arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow at her and then gave Harry a wait-till-I-am-done-with-you look.

"The two of us were just going to browse around the clothing department for a while." Hermione tried to wiggle her way out of what she knew would be the end of her brilliant plan and her plans never failed never it just wasn't in her nature to fail in anything. She looked over at Harry who looked like he was ready to bolt at any second.

"Nonsense I would be insulted if you didn't let me supervise your new looks! It's what I do!" He motioned for them to step into what looked like a private lift.

"Well...you are Tonks cousin and she is like family." Harry reluctantly entered the lift.

"Exactly, so you can't say no then can you!" Franc pushed Hermione, who was dragging her feet on the marble tiled floor, into the lift.

"Think of it this way. You can have a new wardrobe for your seventeenth birthday present and you will look smashing as Head girl." Harry tried to cheer her up and she glared at him.

"HEAD GIRL!" Franc exclaimed in delight and pulled out his mobile. "Regina my sweet it's FRANC!! Have I got a project for you. Meet me in my office ASAP!" He snapped his mobile shut and placed it back in his suit pocket. "Well it's settled then Gina will take care of our Hermione and I will see to you." He was having so much fun that neither Harry nor Hermione wanted to hurt his feelings. "So are you Head Boy? Nonsense of course you are! Well then it's a new haircut, manicure, possible pedicure depends on how long the cut takes, contacts, new specs, and full wardrobe that's a necessity. I heard all about your dismal childhood on the evening news there was special report and everything." He looked at Harry reached up touched his face then said, "Skin is flawless must get that from your mothers side of the family. I knew James and Lily. Smashing couple and you mister were a handful always into everything. Oh, the stories I could tell. I may be a squib, but I am not an outcast like the others."

The doors opened and they stepped out into plush office space. "Angie cancel everything I have a family emergency to take care of! Call in all the troops we have two emergency makeovers to do!" He shouted at his assistant who instantly jumped into action.

Harry and Hermione looked around at the artfully designed Offices and then at each other.

"Was this part of your plan?" He mouthed.

She shook her head no in response.

"At least you won't be bored just shopping for me." He whispered in her ear.

Hermione glared at him, but said nothing for Regina had taken her by the arm and was whisking her back into the lift. "But it isn't necessary!" She gaped at Regina in horror when she had told her what was in store. "Really it isn't…" was the last thing that he heard her say before the lift doors slid shut.

--

"Don't worry my boy she is in excellent hands! So follow me into my offices my assistants should be here in a few minutes I just have to ask you some basic questions and then we will begin." He placed a reassuring hand on his back and ushered him in his office. "First we need to measure you." He pulled a long hot pink colored measuring tape out of his suit and gave him a look. "Well step onto the pedestal in the center of the room, but kick off you shoes first."

Harry reluctantly did as he was told and stood sock footed on the cool marble pedestal. While Franc went about measuring him for clothes and at times getting a little too close for his taste. He swatted his hand away when he had gotten to close measuring his inseam. "Do you mind?!" He glared at him in annoyance.

"Sorry about that." He put his measuring tape away. "You really are touchy aren't you, but then you haven't had the greatest experiences then have you. Ok so what is your favorite color?"

Harry looked at him and shrugged. "I really don't know haven't thought about anything like that for six years. You see I was trying to stay alive."

"Hmm well then let's see do you like the colors of Gryffindor's house?" He arched a brow at him waiting for him to answer.

"I guess when I think about it I do like green, but then my mind starts to think about green being Slytherin's color and its like maybe not. I like burgundy and gold and I suppose it would match everything for school. Blue isn't that bad or even red or yellow." He paused to look at Franc and frowned. "But Pink now that is definitely not one of my favorites. No offense or anything."

"Splendid you like a whole assortment of colors!" He typed that into his laptop. "Ok now what kind of underwear do you prefer boxers or briefs? And do you like to wear a t-shirt or something like a sleeveless muscle shirt?"

Harry gaped at him flushing a nice shade of crimson. "Uh is that really Need to Know information? I mean its kind of a personal question isn't it?!"

Franc, who was now sitting behind his desk, leaned forward with both elbows on the desk, set his chin on top of his hands, and stared at him. "You will need new underclothes. It's a perfectly normal question. So which is it?"

"I've never had a muscle shirt or boxers before. I usually wear briefs and a plain cotton t-shirt." He reluctantly answered the question.

"Excellent then we shall get you some of each kind, so you can experience everything that you missed. Ok now for nightclothes what do you prefer to wear?"

"I've only had normal standard button up pajamas."

"Ok we will get you a variety of those as well. Now do you own any shoes other than those things and the shoes required for school?" He pointed to Harry's worn sneakers and scowled.

"Actually I... No." He felt like he was about two feet tall the way that Franc was looking at him. "I've always wanted some Nikes though."

"Nikes several pairs it is! Leather loafers are a necessity. Slippers it must get cold in that castle and some dress shoes as well." Franc was once again typing on his laptop.

"Accessories..." He looked at Harry intently for a few minutes before remarking. "Several watches, designer sunglasses too after all you're getting contacts. Harry when is the last time you had your eyes checked?"

"I think I was seven or so." Harry winced when Franc swore in French.

"New prescription is a must and at least three pairs of specs." He typed as he spoke not looking up at Harry who was getting tired of standing there.

"Socks various kinds of course," He frowned and looked up at him. "So I see that you prefer jeans and t-shirts. Is there anything else?"

"I like sweaters, sweats aren't bad. I've never really owned anything formal other than my dress robes, and slacks well of course its part of the uniform. Look I don't have much that's what I'm trying to correct is that a good enough answer for you. Oh and one request the pants have to have a right leg side pocket for my wand and nothing restrictive either I'm the Captain of my Quidditch team. Something to wear for practice would be ideal." Harry said whatever came to mind.

"I was already one step ahead of you there. I know all about Quidditch bloody good sport if you ask me. Have you been thinking about going professional after you're done with school? I hear that you are the fastest seeker in a century." Franc smiled at him.

"Well, I plan on going on to Auror training after school ends, but who knows I might be able to fit both in." He got tired of standing and sat down.

"Here they are with your choices of clothes!" Franc beamed when racks upon racks of clothes were rolled into his office. "Now we will bring the clothes to you while you go into that room over there and try them on. Ok." He motioned for Harry to go into the VIP dressing room.

Harry did as he was told and when all was said and done he had new underwear, socks, shoes, sweaters, t-shirts, jeans, slacks, and sports gear that would have what he'd requested a place for his wand. He now owned a designer suit, several dress blazers, dress shirts, ties, a tux, and outdoor wear for every season. Franc had chosen watches to match various outfits and one had so many gadgets on it that it looked magical. "Thanks I think I'm all set when it comes to clothes."

He was wearing a burgundy t-shirt with a gold lion roaring on the front. It looked identical with Gryffindor's house symbol, a pair of designer Dockers that actually fit him, the Nikes, magical looking Swatch, and a leather jacket that had the same symbol on the back. He slid his wand into place and grinned at his reflection in the mirror. "I don't look half bad."

"This is just step one. Now we need to get you to Dr. Spencer so he can check your eyes and go about making your new contacts and specs for you. We do have sports goggles that are for athletes in the optical department as well. It might be an asset for Quidditch during raining games." Franc suggested as the two walked back to the lift and got in.

"Franc what were you saying about my aunt and uncle why were they on the news?" Harry asked as the lift sped them to the floor where the optical center was found.

"Your uncle was turned in by Arabella Figg after you went missing. It seems that she thought that foul play was a foot or something. She told Scotland Yard that your Uncle had been nothing but abusive to you since he took you in. She had photos and a detailed diary of every incident that he abused you outside even down to the dates. She told them that you hadn't been back since your last school term. Then it came out that he was the biggest liar and that prat said you were going to St. Brutis's Center for Incredibly Incurable Boys! What a load of rubbish!! You'll love this part your prat cousin hurt someone really bad last term and that is where he is headed for his seventh year. If you ask me I think you should let them rot and stay as faraway from them as possible. They deserve everything that they got, now enough of the negative." He snapped his fingers as if clearing the air. "It's on to step two your eyewear. Now I'm going to leave you in Dr. Spencer's care for a bit while I go arrange for step three your hairstyle and other grooming needs." He left Harry sitting in Dr. Spencer's office and was off once again.

Harry spent the next hour getting his eyes checked. They told him how to care for the eyewear that he would be receiving in an hour or so. It surprised him that contacts weren't all that complicated to wear or apply. He practiced applying them with a pair of clear lenses and got it on his second try. The sports specs were awesome and comfortable. He chose two pairs of designer frames for his normal specs; one would have these wicked transition lenses. Lastly, he chose a pair of designer sunglasses to wear when he had his contacts in.

It was 2:30pm they had 3 ½ hours left before Percy was going to be expecting them and they had only been together for an hour.

"It's about time Franc. Hermione and I have until six and then we have to meet Percy Weasley." He explained.

"Plenty of time to finish here and then stop in at Hamley's to get your _âme_ _soeur_ a present." Franc led him to another area on that floor and into the private area of the salon.

"Soul mate huh…" Harry grinned. "I like the sound of that and Hermione's a girl…girls love getting presents."

"Franc what have you brought me this time?" Beauregard Lockhart, the near image of Gilderoy Lockhart, was smiling at the two of them. He motioned for Harry to have a seat in the salon chair beside him. "Another challenge I see...no matter I faced the greatest challenge of my career a little while ago and conquered it, so your hair should be no problem at all. I mean even James and Sirius occasionally had their hair styled."

"Splendid! I will see you in an hour and see the finished product! Don't worry my boy you're in good hands. You see unlike his big brother Beau actually does know what he's doing and is the best this side of the pond." Franc was off again.

"I have to warn you my hair has a mind of its own." Harry was then shampooed and to his not so pleasant surprise his hair was tinted with a dark burnished copper color. He was then forced to sit under a dryer and to his chagrin got his nails done. He drew the line at his feet, but they did something uncomfortable, to his eyebrows when he was told to lean back. Beau then gave him a hairstyle so no matter what he did to it would always look like he had just flown on his Firebolt. He was now the mirror image of his father.

"You really are your father's image in looks as well as actions." Beau smirked.

"As I live and breathe!! Its like looking at James! Isn't Beau?" Franc came in carrying the leather bound case containing his optical wear and exclaimed in astonishment. "You are the image of your father!" He stated again setting the case in Harry's lap.

"Thanks!" Harry grinned still not sure that he believed either of them, because he wasn't wearing his specs. He carefully applied the contacts to his eyes and blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to them. Then looked at his reflection and his face broke into a wide grin. "I really do look like my Dad now. I bet this is going to floor Hermione when she sees me." He noticed that they had shaped his eyebrows to complement his face.

"Let's go back up to my office. Hermione should be up there in a few minutes." They headed for the lift and Franc's offices. "I see that they shaped your eyebrows. I didn't think you would allow them to do the waxing." He commented.

"Waxing!! They used hot wax and then ripped out the hair in my eyebrows! Bloody hell, no wonder that hurt!" He glared at Franc. "Did Hermione have to go through that too?"

"Well the females have to go through a little more than us males. They get their legs and other places on the body waxed." He and Harry sat down in his office.

"I wonder how it feels to get jinxed into a Flobberworm. I should have asked Malfoy last term...hope it's not too painful." He buried his face in his hands. "Are the people in the salon still alive? I mean she didn't do anything strange did she?"

"Well she made Regina's hair blue, but then that's fine she's the third cousin to Fleur Delacour. I believe her and Bill Weasley are an item aren't they? Anyway, she easily adjusted the attendant's memory. Regina was amused at how gifted she is. She's been muttering something about all the jinxes that she knew and which one would be best to take care of the Flyboy. She didn't seem to care about the age restriction said it would be worth the warning from the ministry." Franc watched as Harry turned ghostly white as he spoke. "Oh she was talking about you wasn't she. Hmm well she was okay after Beau showed her what he had done to her hair, in fact she was beaming so maybe that will help."

"I knew that I should have brought the invisibility cloak with me! She's gonna jinx my ass with my own wand! I'll never live it down! Probably end in St. Mungo's again!" He paced the office as he growled to himself. "Is that everything!?" He finally noticed the huge stacks of parcels in one whole corner of the office. _How was he supposed to get all that back to number twelve without using magic?!_

"That's both of your things actually. Hermione has already taken care of the bill. I just turned off the security camera in this area, so you can use your wand to make all of those the size of a coin or whatever it is that you can do." Franc was amused the boy who lives was having a nervous breakdown in his office.

Harry reached down to his right leg, easily slid his wand out of its special pocket, pointed it at the parcels and said, "_Reducio_!" The packages shrank until they could fit into one of his leather jacket pockets. "Thanks so how are you going to explain that we aren't leaving here with any parcels?"

"I can say that I'm sending them off to your place of residence its standard procedure." He looked up and Hermione entered the room. "There you are Hermione come in he's all set as well."

Harry turned to look at her and lost the ability to think. She was dressed in some sort of sapphire blue sparkling Halter-top that flattered her figure, and jeans that clung to her every curve. _She was beyond spectacular and the very thought that she was his made anything that was about to befall him worth it._

She had matching sandals on her perfectly pedicured feet. She was downright breathtakingly beautiful. Her usually bushy brown hair was tamed and had various hints of reds and gold's running through it. It fell in soft waves around her expertly made up face.

He knew that he was either drooling or that his mouth was hanging open but he didn't care. Becoming a Flobberworm or ending in St. Mungo's was worth it she looked great! "Wow Hermione you look beautiful." He walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

Hermione reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. He was the spitting image of his father and downright dangerous looking without his specs. The contacts were enhancing his already amazingly vibrant emerald green eyes. He looked gorgeous! She was going to have to beat the girls off him with her wand when school started. "You look gorgeous Harry!" She reached up took a hold of his t-shirt so only he could hear. "You do know that you are toast don't you." Then she lovingly kissed his cheek.

Franc got up when he noticed the time. It was 4pm. The two in question only had two hours left. He was sure that they needed quality time together, so he told them to tell Tonks hello for him, and escorted them out of the store.

--

Harry looked around it was too bright. He opened the case in his hands and took out the shades. "That's much better now I can see. Let's see I think we'll go to Gourmet Pizza for lunch. We can share pizza with the works, one large soda with uh two straws, and if we wish a hot fudge sundae with two spoons." He was offering her a temporary truce, because he knew the two of them were both starving.

"That sounds splendid." Hermione put her hand in his own digging her nails into his palm. "Oh look Harry it's a teddy bear company!" She dragged him inside and he bought her a custom-made teddy bear.

Then the two of them went to Gourmet Pizza and things were more pleasant when she was actually not kicking him under-the-table anymore. When they'd left, they were happy again or so he thought.

They went into Hamley's where they got lost in the huge toy store. She bought loads of stuff and had it sent off to her parent's house. Why he hadn't a clue, as far as he knew she was an only child. He indulged himself giving in to his video game addiction and bought one of every system and various sorts of games. Especially anything, that had his name on it. There was actually a Quidditch game, which had pleased him immensely. Before they left, he had bought a plush Hedwig and a plush Crookshanks for Hermione. He offered to buy her the Hermione Granger limited edition dolls, but she shot a whole bottle of silly string at him at the very mention of it.

Percy was standing outside Hamley's waiting for them they were five minutes late. "It's about time! I was told by Francis Tonks where to find you..." He stopped in midsentence and gaped opened mouthed as he took in their new looks. "Is that you Hermione?" He was floored she looked well smashing.

"Sorry we're late Percy." She smiled.

"Yeah, doesn't my angel look beautiful?" He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"Harry what's with the Muggle sunglasses don't you need your specs." Percy paused in front of Boots optical store looked at the contacts displayed in the window and then at him. "Are you wearing those in your eyes?" He didn't know whether to be amazed or appalled.

"They're called contact lenses." Hermione launched into a full explanation and when, they got to the car Percy was in amazement.

"I've seen pictures of your dad and you look exactly like your father except for your eyes." He stowed their parcels in the trunk and they were off towards number twelve.

Harry after getting kicked for the fifth time decided that more I'm sorry gifts were in order. "Percy please take Hermione home for me. I have some things to do." He kissed her good-bye and then Disapparated from the car.

"Is he in the doghouse with you or something?" Percy risked a glance at her by the rearview mirror.

"Oh you could say that Percy." Hermione growled. "He can hide for a while, but eventually he has to come home and when he does... He is so in for it."

--

He appeared inside Quality Quidditch Supplies in front of the Firebolt display.

"Hello," He smiled at the clerk, who couldn't tell who he was, because he was still wearing the shades, and his scar was covered by his newly styled hair.

"Welcome to Quality Quidditch Supplies is there something that I can get you." The store clerk asked.

"I'll take two Firebolts, a Quidditch chest, and three pairs of armor." He chuckled when the tired looking store clerk seemed to awaken with renewed energy and went about filling his order.

"If you would like sir we can have the cost of the purchase taken out of your vault to not inconvenience you. All I need is for you to sign here Mister?" He paused to listen for a name.

Harry simply took the quill and scrolled out his signature. "Thanks that's an easier way to shop." He took out his wand, reduced those packages as well, and set them in his pocket. He thanked him for his help and left the store. In no time flat, he was standing in front of his vault staring at the stacks of coins, and it didn't look like anything was gone.

"Uh Mr. Griphook why aren't any coins missing...I just took a whole bunch and put them in my pouch and then when I turned back to look in the vault the coins are back exactly where they were?" He asked the goblin that had taken him to his vault.

Griphook smirked. "In cases where the galleons in a wizards account exceeds the space a spell is used so when coins are removed they are automatically replenished."

"So say I was to transfer 1000 galleons into three different accounts would it still activate the spell and nothing in there would change?" He was curious just how much of a fortune he had inherited.

"That is correct Mr. Potter. I can assure you that you are set for life. Now can we go I am a busy goblin?" He frowned.

Harry looked back into the vault and it was then that he spotted a snitch. Intrigued he took the snitch and put it in his pocket. "I'm all set thanks for the information Mr. Griphook." When he got up to the main floor of Gringotts, he transferred money into Lupin's, the twins, and the Weasley family vaults.

He was in such a good mood when he got out of the bank that he set about buying all their school supplies. He bought extra books for each of Hermione's classes and some for him as well. He saw that they needed dress robes again so he bought, a dress robe for Hermione in a nice shade of sapphire blue. One for Ginny getting what he thought she might like, and one for himself the same color as Hermione's.

He was about to say hello to the twins when he spotted their store display of Love Bangs complete with a sparkling banner that stated in brilliant letters 'Love Bangs share in their happiness!' A framed photo of his and Hermione's first kiss sat next to the display container. It contained a Love Bang that was creating a red heart with the words 'Harry loves Hermione' from one moment, and then it changed to' Hermione finally got her man', and lastly 'Harry and Hermione forever'.

Harry was in too good of a mood to go stalking in there, so he decided to talk to them when they appeared at dinner.

Fred however spotted him standing outside glaring at the display, and raced outside to explain. "Oi Harry! Why the sudden need to go all incognito?" He leaned overlooking around at the thinning crowd, it was getting late the shops would be closing soon. "I mean don't get me wrong I like the new look..." He stopped in midsentence because Harry had his wand out and was pointing it at him. "Oi little brother now calm down!" He held his hands out in front of him as if that would cool off Harry's temper.

"CALM DOWN!!" Harry pointed his wand at the display and then back at him. "LOVE BANGS!! SHARE IN THEIR HAPPINESS!!" He roared at him his voice echoing throughout Diagon Alley. "THANKS A LOT! SHE'S ALREADY SO STEAMED THAT I'M GONNA BE TURNED INTO A FLOBBERWORM OR WORSE! IF SHE SEES OR HEARS ABOUT THAT, WELL, I MIGHT AS WELL KILL MYSELF!! AFTER ALL, I'M YOUR SECRET BACKER AND SHE KNOWS THAT!! YOU MAY HAVE DONE WHAT VOLDEMORT COULDN'T AND THAT'S GOTTEN ME KILLED!!"

At the mention of the Dark Lord's name, wizards, and witches piled out of the stores to see what the ruckus was all about.

George raced out of the shop and tried his hand at crowd control. "Its okay everyone nothing to see here...He's, uh, just had a really bad day...looks like there's a little trouble between his ladylove and him. Nothing at all to worry about..." He found himself dancing uncontrollably Harry had used _Tarantellegra_ on him. "OI!! Bad form Harry!! I was just TRYING to help!!" George tried to get control of his legs.

"Good one Harry! It was his idea to make that display!" Fred was highly amused.

"_Locomotor Mortis_!!" Harry snarled.

Fred was face down on the hard cobblestone street.

"Button it!!" He glared over at George pushed him out of his way and entered the shop.

"Harry! What are you gonna do!!" George could see that Harry was standing in front of the Love Bangs display and used his wand to delete it out of existence. He did however have the framed photo in his other hand.

"Yeah, that's much better." He walked outside a smile was now on his face. "I'll see you both at dinner." He let the jinx's stand after all the twins deserved more than that. He noticed that it was getting late and made one last stop at Eeylops Owl Emporium where purchased a male snowy white owl named Aristotle and a Brown owl named Edison before Disapparating to his bedroom at number twelve.

--

Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the carpet brushing Crookshanks, who was not liking the plush version of himself.

"It's about time! Mum was getting worried and she's seen the contact lenses, because she showed them to her as soon as she got back." She rolled her eyes at Hermione then looked at him and exclaimed. "Harry you look gorgeous!"

"I gave her fair warning after all you know what happened when your father tried to get stitches." Hermione stated in her defense. "So where did you go off to..." She noticed that he had two owls with him and actually smiled. "Is one of those for me?"

"The snowy male is yours and the brown one is to replace Errol. I think he's about had it." Harry was pecked by Hedwig when she landed on his shoulder glaring down at the two cages and then at him. "Aristotle is Hermione's, girl. I am not nor would I ever replace you." He tried to stroke her wing, but she nipped at him and went to sulk in her cage. "Bloody hell I seem to be coming up zero with all females today." He groaned and began setting the tiny reduced parcels from Diagon Alley onto his bed turning them into their proper size.

Ginny noticed the two leather broom cases and beamed up at him in delight. "Does that mean that I get your old Firebolt?" She asked excitedly.

"I got the two of us new brooms and Hermione is gonna get the older Firebolt. She's already used to it and it'll be easier for her to learn how to play the game. I got a new Quidditch case and new armor as well so we can go somewhere to practice if we get a chance." He was hoping that what he bought was going to appease Hermione's temper. "I got all our school stuff with some bonus things for Hermione and some DADA books for me and lastly I got new dress robes. You never know when something might come up and it was on the list this year and Madame Malkins just got these one of a kind designer originals that she thought would be perfect for the two of you." He was hugged fiercely by Ginny.

"And I thought you forgot my birthday!" She gathered the items with her name on them and raced back to her room. It took her two trips.

"It's been so hectic lately that it did kinda slip my mind. Sorry about that Gin." He called after her. "You could have told me that today was Gin's birthday." He grumbled at Hermione.

"You never asked." Hermione was looking through one of her books and had gotten comfortable in the chair by the fireplace. "You may as well start emptying your pockets it's going to take a while to make everything right again."

"Forgive me for being a little out of it! I was in a coma for what was that again. Oh yeah, three weeks and four days! Don't bother helping just sit there and read!! I'll unpack the lot myself!" Harry emptied one pocket and made the items right again, it was all of her books, so he carried them into her room, and set them by her bed. He took his time carting all of her clothes and other buys into there as well. All that was left in his room were the stacks of parcels that belonged to him and what he had gotten her at Diagon alley was all still on the bed. He picked up Aristotle and took him to her room where Ginny happily placed him on the desk in one corner of their rather large room. "Now to sort through my mess..."

Molly reached out and grabbed him by the ear. "You are late Harry James and for Merlin's sake remove those things so I can see what they did to your eyes!" She growled letting go of his ear so he could do as he was told.

"I'm sorry Aunt Molly. I didn't know that tonight was a special dinner." He did as he was told and removed his shades. "I made a stop at Diagon Alley and lost track of time. I did get all of our school things, evidently birthday presents for Ginny, and an owl for you and Uncle Arthur." He pleaded his case to her, his green eyes pleading down at her not to be angry with him.

"Well by the stars the Muggle's actually did something right this time. You look smashingly handsome and Hermione looks beautiful." She kissed him on the cheek. "I think that you and Hermione are going to need another trunk. It was thoughtful of you to spoil Ginny, with everything that has been happening lately she's been in the shadows. I barely remembered her special day myself." She looked into Hermione's room and then into his own. "I shall help the two of you sort it all out after dinner." She smiled at him and then walked over to call into his room. "Hermione dear its time to eat dinner you can pour over your books later."

Hermione gathered her things and took them all into her room. She didn't say a word to Harry as she passed by.

Harry walked into his room and picked up Edison...Hedwig hissed at him from her cage.

"Oh dear in the doghouse I see. Well no matter they'll cool off after a bit." She took the cage from Harry and lifted it up so she could get a look at Edison. "He's a might handsome thing isn't he?"

"I looked in on poor Errol, he didn't look so good. So I saw Edison and thought maybe now we could retire Errol." Harry explained why he bought the owl.

"Oh no Harry dear it was wonderful of you to get the owl to replace poor Errol. Now you must be starving! Downstairs with you the others are all waiting." She ushered him downstairs.

--

Harry entered the dining room they all stared gobsmacked at him. They were looking at him, as if they had never seen him in his life. Tonks, Arthur, and Lupin were all gaping at him in complete shock.

"Sorry I'm late." He took his usual seat and looked at the table ladened with hot delicious food. "Aunt Molly everything looks wonderful."

"Did you have a nice day?" Arthur was staring intently at his eyes.

"Oh yeah, it was great." He took a swig of the Butterbeer that Remus had set in front of him. "I got loads of stuff and these." He pointed to his eyes. "They call them contact lenses."

"What are contact lenses?" Remus and Arthur were both intrigued.

"Tonks has a cousin, who is a squib named Francis, but they call him Franc. He ran the clothing area of the department store that we went into. He's the reason for Hermione's and my transformations." Harry took a swig of Butterbeer and winked at Tonks.

"Francis did that to you and Hermione?! I didn't know that he could work magic...I mean he's a squib...just look at what he did to Hermione!" Tonks stared at Harry in astonishment.

"Actually, it takes a team of Muggles to get this way. Beau, Lockhart's little brother did both Hermione's and my hair and then Regina Delacour...Fleur's cousin was the one who fixed Hermione all up. Hermione turned her hair blue when, well, I won't get into details, but its part of the reason that she may or not be steamed at me at the moment." Harry gave them the gist of what his day had been leaving out that some Muggle woman had created a fictional series of books around all of them.

"Arthur dear look at what Harry got us from the Owlery isn't he just smashing! Not only that he got Ginny several birthday surprises one of which is a Firebolt and her school things." Molly changed the subject, because she could hear the girls coming down the stairs, and she pointed at the owl in the cage on the counter.

"Good show my boy! Errol can finally retire now poor thing. Ginny must be on cloud nine." Arthur lifted his bottle of Butterbeer in salute.

Fred and George Apparated into the room and sat down in their chairs. They did not look like they were very happy.

"Sorry we're late Mum...Fred was leg locked and I... Well I was in a dancing mood." He glared at Harry.

Harry didn't say anything but he was smirking.

Hermione sat down on his right and Ginny sat down on his left.

They both said hello and then went quiet.

"Whatever do you mean leg locked?" Molly narrowed her eyes at them and then looked over at Harry. "Oh I see...Harry did you perhaps see the display in their shopwindow? I meanwhile you were out buying your school things?"

"Display? What display?!" Hermione glared at Harry and then at the twins.

"The display of their latest creation Love Bangs, I believe is what they called them..." Molly glared at her sons and then gave Harry and Hermione an apologetic look. "Didn't listen when I said that your relationship was private and not to make money off it."

"LOVE BANGS!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT FOR GIVING THEM ALL THAT MONEY!!" She glared at Harry. "I'LL BET THAT YOU'RE STILL BACKING THEIR STORE AREN'T YOU!!"

Harry stared at her in terror and wisely said nothing.

She forced him to put his hand over hers, which was currently set over his wand. "WELL ANSWER THE QUESTION!? ARE YOU OR AREN'T YOU BACKING THOSE TWO...TWO...MENACES!!" Her eyes blazed with temper. She thought in her head of the words _Incendio!_ Harry got an instant hotfoot since the wand was pointed towards his foot.

Harry not wanting to call attention to them thought _Finite Incantatem! Glacius! _The spell was broken and the fire was out instantly. "I took care of it Hermione! The display and framed photo with articles on it are all gone! In fact, I was the reason they were dancing and leg locked because I did it to them! About if, I am backing them or not well I was, but that very well could change! Although, it is a good investment the shop is outdoing Zonko's." He thought that some of that would calm her down he was wrong.

_Incendio!_ She thought once again, "You are too nice to those two!"

_Finite Incantatem! Glacius!_ He was going to lose his temper with her and he didn't really want to do that. It would be their first major fight as a couple and it was going to occur in front of most of the family. "Look just because you had a rotten day!! Don't take it out on me!! I mean I didn't know what they were going to do that to you!! So quit making me fry myself with my own wand!!" His temper snapped. She had once again done Incendio to the floor by his feet and he jumped to his feet sending his chair flying backwards against the wall. "_Finite Incantatem! Glacius!_ I told you to knock it off!" He snarled at her.

She was now also out of her seat standing in front of him hands planted on her hips and glaring murderously at him.

"Rotten day!! You allowed them to put me through all of that!! Ignored the silent plea for help and just let her drag me off to do gods knows what to my person!! Clothes that was fine!! New hairstyle smashing! Nails done well that wasn't so bad!! But that other torture that drew the line!!" She poked him hard in the chest with every statement she made.

"I didn't know that they were going to wax you or anything like that! They waxed my eyebrows and that bloody well hurt!!" He snarled back.

"Just your eyebrows!! That's it!! Not your legs, under your arms, my eyebrows, and a place I am not going to name!!" She reached over and grabbed Fred's wand pointing it at him.

Remus saw where this was heading and got to his feet. "Hermione you will not jinx Harry!! You are not legal yet, besides he is as he has stated hundreds of times clueless about what happens in the Muggle world! So blaming him for what happened to you is pointless!"

"You should have asked me if I wanted to have all that done, but instead went along with Franc!! I know that I didn't hold a candle to Cho or even Fleur! Did I need a makeover that badly! Not that I don't like this new look. Who wouldn't I love it, but was it all really necessary?!" She had tears in her eyes and voice cracked with every other sentence.

The others around the table gasped at her words for they knew that she had overstepped her bounds and that Harry would surely let loose his temper on her.

"Are you suggesting that I am like DRACO MALFOY!! Is that who you think I am!!" Harry felt as if she had stabbed him straight through his heart. "I wanted to give you something long lasting and worthwhile for a change! Especially, for your birthday! I wanted to make up for all those times when I couldn't get you anything but a stupid card!!" The Butterbeer's on the table spewed out their contents as if someone had shaken a soda bottle and then opened it up.

"Harry dear, maybe you should try to calm down a bit." Molly tried to soothe him, but he would have none of it.

"I didn't know that Franc was going to suggest that! Hello!! I am clueless when it comes to anything Muggle!" He thrust his fingers into his hair in frustration giving her the harshest glare he had ever used on her and she burst into tears, but he ignored that and continued.

"Tell me oh wise one! Who knows everything! What was the proper thing to do in a situation like that!? Tell him sorry but as usual, its all about me! The Bloody Boy Who Lives, but got his friends killed! And his girlfriend, a girl that means more to me than anything in this world nearly killed!? Oh no she isn't going to need anything its my day not hers! Bloody hell, Granger what kind of person do you think I am!? Do you really think that low of me!! Am I in Malfoy and Snapes category now!? Excuse the hell out of me if I wanted to give you something and Franc just happened to provide the solution! Do you think that I don't hear the two of you constantly growling about your looks? That you might want them changed! I knew that you hated your hair and Franc offered to get you a new hairstyle! I knew that you hate your clothes and Franc offered for you to choose new ones of those as well!! I didn't even comment when you went and bought all of those FRICKIN books, audio disks, and DVD's of something that had my name on them!! I mean did you think that my ego needed a boost or something!? Did you honestly believe that I was happy about all of that!! Never mind you are toasted at me fine!! Stay toasted at me then, because hell will freeze over before I tell you sorry for trying to get you what you wanted in the first place!! I am bloody well sorry that I ruined your day!!" He to everyone's amazement gently picked her up off her feet to move her out of his way and then just as gently set her down before stalking out of the dining room.

--

All eyes turned to Hermione who was standing there silently crying.

"It's just all the stress the two of you have been under." Molly got up and walked over to take Hermione in her arms. "He didn't mean it...its just all of that anger over Ron and Luna coming out. He'll cool off and the two of you can go take Buckbeak for a midnight flight or something."

Fawkes flew into the dining room and gracefully landed on Hermione's shoulder. He had two letters one for each of them from Dumbledore.

"Fawkes!? Oh now you're gonna get it Hermione! You used magic and you were under age!" Fred stared at the phoenix in confusion.

"Um doesn't the ministry send an owl if that were the case?" Ginny frowned.

"Yes that's the usual procedure." Arthur frowned.

Harry was standing in the doorway staring at Fawkes and the letter. How bad had their tiff ruined her perfect record?

"Maybe it's just a cheer up note or something?" Tonks offered some hope.

Hermione finally spoke, but she didn't reach for the letter. "He thinks that he ruined my day..." She sniffled loudly. "I ruined our day by making the mistake of going to that shopping district instead of the street vendors that were just down the way." She began crying harder now. "I really don't know everything! I'm from Godric's Hollow! It's just a small Wizarding/Muggle town. I rarely shop at London. My parents won't risk it they think the twins would get into too much trouble! They're terrible worse than Fred and George! The truth is that I've been researching shopping and my plan went terribly horribly wrong!!" She was crying, so hard that Fawkes thought that she was injured.

He started cooing at her and using his tears to heal what was wrong. Fawkes rubbed his head against Hermione's cheek continuing to coo.

"Did my ears deceive me or did Hermione Anne Granger, 'smartest witch in a century', just admit that she actually failed in something?" Harry his temper gone stood in the doorway.

Hermione raced over to him.

Fawkes gracefully flew over to perch on Harry's shoulder as Hermione was pulled into Harry's arms.

"I think that I get a T for Troll." She looked up at him staring into his eyes, which were so full of love for her.

Fred and George snickered at the thought of Granger getting a T in anything.

"Nah more like a D for dreadful. I think we got to spend at least two out of six hours with each other." He brushed away her tears with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't mean anything that I said...I just got rotten news this morning from home and then the day went all wrong when my plan actually went so badly." She was miserable.

"Okay now tell me all about the twins, who must be the recipients of all those toys that you bought today. Why didn't you ever say that you had any other siblings?" Harry arched a brow at her and calmly waited for her to answer him.

Fawkes was still patiently cooing, as he waited for them to take the letter. This was highly unusual for he usually dropped a feather as if to say he was there and went straight back to Dumbledore.

"They just turned eleven and Mum and Dad sent word that they got letters from Hogwarts!" She was about to go into a fit of tears again, but Harry's desperate plea with his eyes made her stop. "Sabrina and Sebastian are sneaky and such troublemakers that I think they might end up in Slytherin! They make the twins over there look like Prefects! I don't think I could take the humiliation if they were to end up in Malfoy's house! They stole my wand and somehow managed to jinx Crookshanks into something that resembled a poof ball of bright blue fur! They were only seven at the time! They are absolute monsters! It's the reason I spend so much time away from home! This and Hogwarts help me keep my sanity!"

Harry and Ginny exchanged horrified glances. "Well the two of us are Head boy and girl so we can keep an eye on them whatever house they end up in. Ginny is a Prefect so she can help keep them in line as well."

"Sure thing I will! I mean I've learned loads from being around my older brothers, in fact I would probably be able to stop them before they got into trouble." Ginny reassured her not really knowing if it were true or not but was willing to say anything that might calm her down.

"See everything will be fine. As for our day being a complete loss, yes angel it did go wrong in someways. We did however have lunch at Gourmet Pizza, I got you that custom-made teddy bear at the Teddy Bear Company shop, and we had loads of fun at Hamley's. I rather enjoyed our first hour at the department store it wasn't all bad. It's nice to be able to really see everything with my eyes and I really did need the clothes and everything...I think that we just weren't expecting a squib to be in that store. Who could have planned for that...need I mention that you turned Fleur's cousin's hair blue. No as far as our adventures go this one ended rather fun." He winked at her. "Face it Granger it doesn't matter how bad things get you and I are stuck with each other till the two of us are old and gray." He kissed her on the nose.

Fawkes made a noise, as if tired of being patient with them and they both looked at him.

"All right Fawkes give us the letters." She reluctantly took hers and then handed Harry's his.

Fawkes however did not leave.

"I'm toast I just know it..." Harry glanced at his shoulder and then opened the letter and read it.

Hermione was frowning at first and then she read it aloud with a relieved smile on her face.

_Hermione don't fret. I have explained what happened and why you jinxed Harry to the Ministry board. They completely understand so everything is taken care of please try not to hurt my nephew too badly he has your best interest at heart._

_Love,_

_Uncle Albus_

She looked over at Harry who was staring at Fawkes and then at his letter. "What's yours say?"

Harry took a deep calming breath and began to read.

_Dear Clueless Nephew_

_It is clear to your aunt and I that you and Hermione need some time here at Hogwarts before term starts. There are new arrangements for you both in your house dormitories. Minerva thought that with Fred and George's latest creation so popular that this was necessary. You will both be getting rooms to yourselves this year; as a precaution the portrait of Sirius will be hung in your room._

_So you are requested to return to Hogwarts on August 21 where your family here would be happy to visit with you for a time before the new term is to start. _

_I think that it is a splendid idea that you accompany Hermione to Godric's Hollow. It would be good for you to see where you spent the first year of your life. Included is something that Sirius arranged for your end of seventh year celebration, but I thought that, since you are going to Godric's Hollow, it would be better to give it to you now. We will talk about the assistant professor position to the DADA when you arrive here on the twenty-first._

_Don't get into too much trouble try to have fun. I forgot to add that you and Hermione would be receiving the Order of Merlin first-class on August 23. Don't panic it's not that bad of a ceremony._

_Love_

_Uncle Albus_

Harry continued to read what else was enclosed and he blinked back happy tears.

_Harry James Potter is hereby deeded 450 Acers just outside the town of Godric's Hollow. Located on 12 Gryffindor Lane...former residential property of his parents James Harry, and Lily Roselyn Potter._

Hermione was beaming at him.

"You live on 11 Gryffindor Lane that much I do know! You and I were neighbors!?"

"I told you that things would have been different if your parents hadn't died. I do remember you Harry James. Our parents were friends and you used to, at not even one year of age, make my things vanish." She smiled up at him. "We were always meant to be you just forgot for a while."

"Merlin's beard, the Order of Merlin first-Class at your ages its wonderful news!! That and your parents land as well!!" Arthur was ecstatically happy.

"I am so proud of the two of you!" Molly raced over and hugged them both. Fawkes moved from Harry's shoulder to perch on his head.

"Yes you two good show!" Remus winked.

"Wow the youngest decorated witch and wizard in wizarding history!" Tonks grinned.

Harry reached up and took Fawkes off his head when he pecked him. "Okay I will send my Uncle an answer." He walked over to a desk in the corner, scrawled out a message on some parchment, and then gave it to Fawkes who promptly vanished. "I know that everyone wants to talk and everything, but can we eat first I'm really starving."

"Then let's eat and for dessert we have Triple Fudge birthday cake." Molly, Harry, and Hermione all sat back down at the table and they all proceeded to try to have an uneventful dinner.

"Oi uh baby sis we owe you a present." Fred and George gulped.

"That's okay Harry got me a Firebolt, all of my school stuff, new dress robes, and Quidditch gear." Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek.

Harry grinned, "Your welcome baby sis."

"Oh please!" Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

Pigwidgeon flew into the dining room landing in front of Ginny with a small box and a letter for her from some secret admirer.

"Pig what did you bring me this time?" She untied the letter and the small box from his leg.

"Baby Sis this is becoming a habit who is your secret beau?" George frowned.

"Yeah, baby sis inquiring minds wanna know." Fred echoed.

Ginny ignored everyone staring at her and opened the box, inside was an intricately carved dragon with a single rose clasped in one of its talons. "He remembered." She sighed dreamily. Then opened the letter and read it.

"Who remembered?" Harry tried to get a glimpse of the letter after recognizing the handwriting. _No way in hell! Malfoy would never do anything remotely like this...I mean that would mean that he actually had a heart…All of those letters was from Draco?! _

"Sorry that's personal." Ginny tucked the letter and the pin away in her pocket.

"I think it's sweet that she has a secret love." Hermione smiled. "You should all just be happy for her."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Ginny. "I will be happy for her as long the person in question is good for her."

"Honestly, big brother not everyone is bad! People do change you know." Ginny hissed.

_Son of a Bitch it is Malfoy! Fine it's her business, as long as it's just letters I will let it slide. He makes an appearance then all bets are off._ Harry wanted to cry. :If you say so, baby sister. But I think in cases like for example Draco Malfoy once a snake always a snake and it will take a lot more than this to convince me otherwise.:Harry used his mind to relay that message to her.

Ginny's fiery red eyebrows shot up and she turned to gape openmouthed at him. "I'll have you know that I have many secret admirers after all I am known in school as The Kissing Bandit."

"That's our baby sis you take your time choosing a guy." George chuckled.

"I mean as long as it's not say a Slytherin... I mean kissing them would be like kissing poison." Fred grumbled.

"My baby is the Kissing Bandit of Hogwarts...you mean Minerva was right about her suspicions?" Molly shook her head at her daughter.

"Yes, well, she's sixteen now, so she needs to find one boy and settle on him for a while." Arthur frowned.

Harry suddenly lost his appetite. "If you'll excuse me I think that I'll take Buckbeak on that ride now." He kissed Hermione on the cheek, got up, and left the dining room.

"What's with him?" Tonks frowned.

"Well when he gets hungry he'll eat." Hermione focused on her plate of food.

"He's had a long day. Hermione fried his foot five times, maybe he just wants space." Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"Your right dear he just needs to get some air for a while." Molly was satisfied with that answer and they continued with dinner.

--

Chapter 4

The Two-piece

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are, mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	5. The Two Piece bikini

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives****Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 4

The two-piece

--

I will not bow down to anyone or any flames, so you might as well quit while you're ahead. If you think that this story is boring then I feel sorry for you because you must have a life as dull as dirty dishwater. Well uh with that little bit said on with chapter 4...Warning two clueless teens coming up.

When words are in italics that means that they are thinking to themselves and not out loud.

Down with Canon in with Fanon!! -

--

Harry was at a loss on what to pack for his trip to Godric's Hollow. He had heard nightmare's about the twins, and was nervous about meeting her parents. Above all he was not looking forward to seeing where it had all began.

"Let's see if I can get this spell right. _Pack_!" He used his wand to guide the Quidditch chest, armor, and brooms into his new travel trunk. "Not bad and Tonks thought this was hard." He marched pairs of socks and underwear like soldiers to battle into the trunk, followed by several pairs of jeans, t-shirts, sweaters, shoes, his eyewear case, toiletry case, and his swim trunks." He looked at what, now to his delight was neatly packed, in his trunk and then at the large open walk in closet filled to the brim with his new wardrobe.

He frowned in annoyance. _I don't wanna go! I mean what if I remember everything! I don't wanna see what happened after hearing it around the Dementors and if I can hear it, there is a huge chance that going there will trigger that memory in my head._

"Come on Harry old chap you defeated Voldemort you can sure as hell pack a trunk." He tried to talk himself into packing more of his things.

"Harry! Come in here. I want to ask you your opinion on this outfit that I'm wearing." Hermione shouted from her room down the hallway.

"Be right there angel!" He shouted back. _Yes! Now I don't have to think of what to pack! I bet Hermione knows what else to pack. I'll ask her after I see what she wants me to look at. _He thought as he happily headed for her room.

The door was ajar so he had to push it open the rest of the way. He had taken one-step into her room and lost the ability to think. "HERMIONE! I CAN'T JUDGE YOUR UNMENTIONABLES!" He stared bug-eyed at her, his jaw had dropped to the floor, and he was sure he was drooling like an idiot on one of those cheesy cartoons. Hermione was dressed in a sapphire blue bikini; at least he hoped that's what she was wearing.

"Don't be silly Harry it's a swimsuit!" She rolled her eyes at him and then turned to look at herself again in the mirror. "I bet it would look better on Cho or Fleur. I mean this isn't something that I think I look good in." She bit her lip as if not pleased at what she was seeing.

"MY GOD GIRL! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO KILL THE BOY!!" Sirius had jumped into another portrait this one was on the wall of her room. He shoved aside the one occupying the painting some great-aunt of his. He saw what she was wearing. In his opinion she was daft. She was turning into a beauty. But, this was not a situation that Molly was going to tolerate and she was due home any second. "I have to go get Kreacher!" He vanished from the portrait.

"Kreacher? What on Earth, did he mean by that? Do you have a clue why he suggested that I was trying to kill you?" Hermione folded her arms across her chest glaring at him.

The room was steaming hot, his throat was parched, it was difficult to breathe, and he wanted to do something that he knew was not proper. He squeezed his eyes shut and chanted the names of spells silently in his head. He was desperate to do anything to get his mind off the fact that he wanted to kiss the socks off her at this very second. "You look smashing in that angel..." His voice broke from sheer concentration to will his James side to behave.

_(James side: Take what you want kid, you know that she asked for it by wearing that in front of you...just a little snog isn't gonna matter...just reach out and...)_

No, he would not give into that side of himself! It was not the right thing to do and he had made a deal. Quidditch have to think about the team_. _

Hermione walked over, now clearly concerned about him. The boy was trembling; sweating as if he had a fever and looked like he was in pain or something. "Harry?" She reached up to touch his forehead and he grabbed her hand before it reached its target.

"Please... (He panted)...don't touch me right now." He growled at her with teeth gritted as if in pain.

"But something is very wrong with you." She reached with her other hand and he caught that one in his other hand.

_(James side: Now just give her a nice long...)_

"NO!! I won't!! Get out of my mind!!" He snarled aloud under his breath.

"Harry James is someone possessing your mind again!?" She stared wide-eyed at him with worry.

"You could say that..." He panted as if it was hard to breathe. Touching her skin was like being scalded with a white-hot poker and it felt as if fire was running through his veins. If he did not act on his instincts soon he was going to die.

Hermione got closer to him. "No I won't let them hurt you!" She buried her face against his chest.

"I'll save you Master Harry!!" Kreacher doused the two of them with ice-cold water.

"Eek!! Kreacher that wasn't nice!" She jumped back soaked to the skin.

Harry who had released his hold on her wrists sighed in relief, "Thanks Kreacher I needed that." He wondered if steam was coming off him and then stupidly looked at Hermione again. "I'll see you later!!" He bolted from the room as if he were on fire.

--

"Later?! Harry James what in the name of your precious snitch is the matter with you!!" She stalked out of the room and into the hallway.

Harry was nowhere in sight.

"Miss Hermione should be ashamed of herself." Kreacher looked at her in sheer distaste. "Miss Hermione almost got my master into mess of trouble!" He scolded.

"Ashamed? I almost got Harry into trouble? Honestly Kreacher you aren't making any sense!" Hermione glared down at him. "Now explain why you soaked the two of us with ice water!"

"Miss Hermione your muggle breeding is showing." Kreacher bopped himself in the head with the heel of his hand. "So sorry Miss Hermione, what Kreacher means is that you aren't as smart as they say." He was actually smirking at her with amusement.

"Are you calling me stupid?" She was starting to get angry. _After all the things that she had done for that little imp, he was calling her stupid!_

"Do you read all them books?" He pointed to the shelves loaded with books in her room.

"Yes Kreacher I do read them. It's one of my passions." She didn't know what that had to do with the current situation.

"Kreacher thinks you need to read up on these." He held out two books both how to books about boyfriends.

Hermione took the books out of his hand. She hated it when he did that with her things, especially with her books. "Kreacher are you learning how to read?" She stared intently down at the house elf.

"Yes miss, Kreacher wants to be able to read, so he is learning." He nodded a bit embarrassed that his secret was out.

"Why that's splendid Kreacher." Hermione smiled. "I will bring some easier books for you to read."

"Kreacher is grateful Miss Hermione. He likes the blankets that you gave him. It keeps Kreacher warm at night." Kreacher was actually trying to smile.

"I have something at home that you could use for a bed. I will bring that back here as well." Hermione was happy that her efforts with the elf were paying off.

"Kreacher is grateful for your kindness. Kreacher does not deserve it, was so horrible to Miss." He seemed ashamed his head bowed and he was looking down at the floor.

"It's okay Kreacher you didn't know any better and now that you have people that care about you its easier to learn how to be nice to people." Hermione was very proud of the little elf.

"Master Harry had long talk with Kreacher. Told me I not be physically punished if I was mean or bad...I be sent to my room." Kreacher confided to her what Harry had done for him. "Kreacher likes being nice now...Kreacher likes who he is now." Kreacher set off towards the top floor bedroom to go tend to Buckbeak.

--

Molly Weasley was in a smashingly good mood. She had for the first time in what seemed like years enjoyed her morning shopping. She had dropped Ginny off at the twins shop. She wasn't so sure that Ginny should be working at the shop with them, but then she did trust her boys to look after their sister. "Hermione! Harry! I went and got you something that you need for the trip!" She shouted up the stairs.

Hermione raced down the stairs to greet her. "Welcome back did you enjoy your shopping!" She smiled.

Molly dropped all her packages onto the landing and stared in horror about what the girl was not wearing. "Hermione Anne Granger you cannot run around in your unmentionables! I mean what in Merlin's name are you wearing!?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders as if was no big deal. "It's called a bikini. Muggles wear these to the beach. It's a swimsuit."

"SWIMSUIT!! That is underwear!" She shooed her up the steps until they were both in her room. "Did Harry see you in that?" She tried to calm down.

"I called him in here to ask him if he liked me in this. He went buggy. Acting as if he was possessed or something." Hermione bit down on her lip. "He was sweating like he was in a sauna, trembling terribly, and had his teeth gritted as if in pain."

"Hermione you could have really gotten him into a might of trouble...now change out of that thing and into something decent." Molly had her hands on her hips she was not pleased with how tactless the girl had been.

"Uncle Sirius shouted that I was trying to kill him and then went to go get Kreacher. Who would you believe doused the two of us in ice-cold water?" Hermione took the outfit that she was going to wear on the trip and stepped behind the dressing blind.

"Kreacher did that?" Molly would make Kreacher a treat for his dinner. "What did Harry do?"

"Thanked him for dousing us! Can you believe that?" She was now properly dressed and sat on the bed to put on her loafers and socks.

"My dear child you really don't have any idea what you did a while ago do you?" She shook her head in astonishment. "Well here is the short version. That outfit can be murder on a males anatomy...do I have to continue or do you get it yet?"

Hermione's eyes went wide with recognition and she blushed crimson with embarrassment. "Seeing me in that did that to Harry? He never acted that way around Cho not even close." She was pleased that she could cause that kind of primal reaction in him.

"Yes, well, Harry doesn't love Cho. He loves you." She checked Hermione's trunk to see if she was properly packed.

--

"OUCH!! DAMN IT!! That bloody hurt!!" Harry having heard his Aunt's voice coming from the girl's room panicked and rammed his knee against the doorframe.

Molly and Hermione raced out of her room to see what had happened. They saw Harry fresh from his shower wearing a towel around his waist, bent over holding his knee in pain.

"HARRY JAMES!!" Molly was not happy. "Put some clothes on!!"

Hermione was gaping at him the exact way that he had been at her. She was experiencing some of the same reaction as well. "Quidditch really keeps him in shape doesn't it..." She said aloud what she was thinking.

"Hermione Anne Granger!!" Molly could not believe that she had said that.

Harry had heard every word and the James side of him kicked in. "So shoes on the other foot now isn't it Granger. Not that pleasant not being able to act out on all those feelings is it? I see that you like what you see." He gave her a wicked grin and winked at her.

"Harry James Potter! Behave yourself!" Molly growled at him. He had changed into his father before her very eyes.

Hermione's brain had shut down. He looked gorgeous in clothes, but without any except for a towel he looked out of this world handsome. "He's a hunk...my boyfriend is a drop-dead gorgeous hunk..." She kept mumbling as if it were hard to think. She didn't know it but she had a kind of boy-you-are-mine gleam in her amber brown eyes.

"Bloody hell!!" He stalked back into the bathroom and slammed the door. "_GLACIUS!!_"

"Oh dear you two are going to be a handful. I just know it." Molly led her back into the girl's room.

"He's all mine..." She fell back on her bed with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Cho Chang you really didn't know what you had when you had it...he's all mine."

--

Chapter 5

Godric's Hollow

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are, mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	6. Godric's Hollow

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives****Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 5

Godric's Hollow

--

I came up with this theory late summer 2004 long before HBP was released. This chapter contains who I think should have been the HBP. Since the original point of book six should have gone full circle and should have lead back to why Lord Voldemort wanted to not only kill Harry, but James Potter as well. There is the other factor that he did not really want to kill Lily either. He was after Harry and she got in the way. That has never made much sense to me, after what he heard with the Dementors. I followed the clues from all five books staying true to the story in my own way. Well, uh, with that little bit said on with chapter 5... Now it gets serious. Warning two box tissue moment alert.

--

Harry poked his head out of the bathroom and dove into his room. "The hell with it! I'll pack everything in the other trunk and that will be the end of it. Odds are that we won't be coming back here before term starts and this way it saves me a trip." He used his wand to send various articles of clothing flying into his other travel truck where they neatly folded themselves. "That should do it." He put on the same outfit that he purchased the day that they had gone shopping.

"Harry dear are you all right?" Molly knocked on his door.

"I reined in my James side if that is what you're asking." He opened the door to let her in.

"I bought this for you this morning." She held out a midnight blue travel cloak with a golden lining. "I know that you don't have one. I also got you more uniforms for school. You forgot them on your trip to Diagon alley."

"Thanks Aunt Molly, this is great." He tried on the travel cloak it had golden lion fastenings.

"I bought you some other dress robes as well. I thought you needed more than the two that you had. I thought the colors of Gryffindor house would look smashing on you." She fussed with his cloak.

"Um Aunt Molly is there another Triwizard Tournament this year?" Harry was dying to know the answer to this.

"Of course not silly boy that only happens once every 10 years or so...Hogwarts is celebrating this year." She reassured him.

"Oh ok so that's why we need all of these dress robes and stuff?" Harry frowned.

"That's exactly why you need all the extra robes this year." Molly checked over what he had packed. She found the snitch from the vault in one of the compartments inside, as well as a red velvet pouch containing the ring that he received by a mysterious letter on his sixteenth Birthday. "So you found your family's most treasured heirloom have you?" She held out the snitch.

"You mean to say the snitch in my vault has value besides belonging to my dad?" Harry stared at her now listening to her every word.

"This is the first snitch that was ever created. It belonged to your many times Great-Grandfather. It is part of the reason you inherited a fortune." She smiled at him. "Oh your family tree is impressive Harry. Why do you think that Malfoy wanted to befriend you so badly during your first year? It's because you are the many Great Grandson of Godric Gryffindor. That your father James Harry Potter was in fact the Half-Blood Prince."

"I'm what?" Harry could not believe what she was saying.

"This ring?" She held out the ring in her palm. "This is your birthright."

"That's my dad's signet ring." There was something like roaring in his ears. He couldn't process all of this at once. He blinked at her a few times as if to think clearly. "That whole Half-Blood Prince thing was real?" If there had been fire whiskey anywhere within his reach, he would have downed the bottle. He desperately needed to numb his mind.

"You are the heir of the Half-Blood Prince." Molly helped him sit down on his bed. "Voldemort zeroed your family out not only because of the prophecy, but because of what was in your bloodline. In killing James, he did the one thing that he had been trying to prevent. That my dear was making you famous and your parents martyrs. They sacrificed their lives to try to save you."

--

Harry felt like he was going to pass out as images flashed like lightning before his eyes.

_(Flash) He was a newborn people were cooing down at him. _

_(Flash) He was a few months old and sharing his playpen with a curly haired amber eyed baby girl. _

_(Flash) He was reaching for his father's wand. He must have been five-months-old and sparks flew out of it. James was laughing so proud of his little boy. Lily was frowning, but also proud of him. _

_(Flash) Harry now nine-months-old was chasing after Hermione she had his toy. He caught her and made the toy vanish. She started to cry. Sirius ran outside picked up Hermione and then winked at Harry. _

_(Flash) He toddled after the snitch, as if he could catch it and to his delight got his chubby fingers around it. To his parents horror he ate the snitch. Sirius and Lupin were grinning. _

_(Flash) His first birthday, it looked like most of the Order were there. Dumbledore and Minerva were conjuring up rainbows while Harry happily sat in his lap. Hagrid was laughing making funny faces._

_(Flash) It was dark lightning was flashing outside...he was scared. He didn't like storms, he felt like something was wrong. His mum looked so worried and his Dad was hugging her telling her that it was the right thing that Peter would not betray them. His mother was crying. _

Harry's whole body went ridged and was shaking so badly that Molly went to go fetch Hermione to watch him.

He was crying now.

Hermione raced into the room, sat down on the bed next to him, and pulled him into her arms.

He buried his face against her shoulder and cried his eyes out.

_(Flash) The storm was fierce outside, as if warning of what is to come. Harry could sense danger so he started crying. James came in, picked him up out of his crib, and tried to calm him. Lily bought him his bottle, but Harry hit it away. He didn't want that! Something was wrong! Why couldn't they understand that! He could say many different things now and tried to tell them. He managed to get out bad man several times. They didn't understand thought he was scared of the storm. _

Harry was sobbing so violently that Hermione knew that something was terribly wrong. He had only acted this way when he found out that Sirius killed his parents. Had something triggered those hidden memories? "It's all right Harry I'm here no one is going to hurt you."

Sirius jumped into his portrait and knew instantly what was wrong. "Frig me he's remembering everything!"

"Oh no this is not good Uncle Sirius. Tell Aunt Molly to get Uncle Albus and Professor Snape can bring him a potion or something." Hermione rocked Harry as if he were a little boy.

"He's coming! Don't you understand! Something is wrong!" He cried out startling the two of them.

"He knew that Voldemort was coming!" Hermione and Sirius exclaimed in unison.

"Son of a bitch! I have to go get Albus and as much as I hate it Snivellus and then go tell James and Lily!" Sirius left his portrait.

People raced up the staircase.

Remus raced into the room and stared horrified at Harry. "Oh frigging hell."

"Remus Lupin you will watch your tongue!" Minerva growled from the doorway.

"Look at Harry! Look at him and tell me that wasn't the proper thing to say!" Lupin pointed at Harry and then glared at Minerva.

"Oh my well in this case I guess so. Molly should never have told him the truth." Minerva sat down on the other side of Harry. She felt his forehead he was burning up. "Good thing that Albus is bringing Severus and Poppy."

_(Flash) That horrible feeling was getting worse as was the storm. He could hear his father enchanting all the doors and windows. This made him even more afraid, that meant that someone bad was coming or near. His mother sat in the rocker in his nursery and hummed him a lullaby. He wasn't tired someone bad was coming. Then he knew that the bad man was there._

"NO!! I DON'T WANNA SEE THIS! I CAN'T SEE THIS PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" He cried out as if he was in agonizing pain.

Hermione kept rocking him, Minerva rubbed his back to comfort him, and Lupin punched a hole in the wall.

Albus Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, and Professor Snape had arrived in time to hear Harry's agonizing cry.

"Still loathe him Severus?" Dumbledore watched how Snape's already pale complexion went ghostly white.

"No one should have to remember that." Severus growled. "He is his own person. I no longer see him as James. He proved that to me sixth year."

"The poor boy looks like he's burning up with fever." Poppy fretted.

"Leave him be, if we were to awaken him now it would damage him forever." Dumbledore knelt in front of Harry. "He can't hurt you again Harry just let the memory come."

"Bad man is here...he's gonna hurt me. He's gonna hurt my mum and dad." Harry sounded as if he were a year old. He had opened his eyes they were feverishly bright.

"What in Mab's name is happening to Harry?" The portrait that Molly was holding in her arms spoke, it was Lily Potter.

"Oh frigging hell! He can't be remembering?!" James snarled in frustration, for he could do nothing for his son.

Harry glared at the painting, fury lit up his eyes. "I warned you! You left me, because you didn't listen!" He snarled. "I went through utter hell because you didn't trust your gut instinct! I am reliving this hell because you screwed up!"

(_Flash) There was a sound downstairs. The door was opening, a crash echoed throughout the house. "You will not get Harry! I will not allow it Lucius!" James shouted from downstairs. _

_Fierce fighting was now happening downstairs. He was not the bad man no he was still outside waiting. _

"_Lily!! THEY'RE HERE TAKE HARRY AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" James roared up the stairs a red flash of light hit him square in the chest. "Lily!"_

"_No need to warn the little one James." Voldemort sneered down at James's still form._

"_No! James!" Lily raced into the nursery to get Harry._

_Voldemort was stalking up the steps. "Don't be foolish girl! Just get out-of-the-way and I won't harm you! All I want is the boy!" He was standing in the doorway of Harry's nursery wand pointed at his crib._

"_NO NOT HARRY!! I WON'T LET YOU GET HARRY!!" She covered him with her body._

"_Very well," He used what had to be the unforgiving curse on Lily for she screamed and went limp to the floor._

"NO!! MUM!!" Harry screamed as if in so much agony that he would kill himself to make it stop. His scar had never hurt this much. It was worse than when Voldemort had been alive. He clutched his forehead in agony.

(Flash)

"_So innocent yet so full of potential. Oh I have been watching you little Harry. I have been watching to see if what I was told is true. You will be my end, so I have to kill you." He placed his wand to Harry's forehead. "A pity... You could have been great you know. I can see it in your eyes. So much spirit...so much potential..." _

_He was about to begin his undoing when James grabbed hold of his wand arm. "No! You will not take Harry!" MacNair and Malfoy raced up the stairs and subdued him. _

_Voldemort turned to sneer at James. "You bore me." He killed him with the Avada Kedavra curse, right before Harry's eyes. Then proceeded to place the wand back on Harry's forehead._

"_I WILL KILL BAD MAN!" Was last thing that he said when the flash of green light and pain like he had never felt overcame him._

_He awoke sometime later in the arms of Dumbledore, who was carefully bundling him up in a blanket. "You will be safe Harry I promise you that." He kissed him on the scar that was now on his tiny forehead. "Forgive me." He placed him down where he was safe and Hagrid would find him._

_Hagrid found him wrapped in the blanket and carried him outside._

_A loud noise? He heard his Uncle Sirius he was coming for him it would be all right. _

_He heard them talking, but Sirius wasn't going to take him. Hagrid wouldn't let him. _

_He was set in a makeshift sling across Hagrid's middle and then they were off flying in the air. No! I want Uncle Sirius! He was gone and he was alone, so he settled off to sleep._

"I want Uncle Sirius…" Harry had fallen asleep in Hermione's arms, but he kept whimpering that against her shoulder.

"He wanted me!" Sirius had tears streaming down his cheeks.

Snape who was able to enter minds had seen the final moments of James and Lily Potter. "Might I suggest that we let Madame Pomfrey take a look at him?" He looked as if concerned for Harry. "I'm sorry. I didn't know just how much he was aware at that young age..." Snape looked at James and Lily who were clinging to each other.

"None of us did." James growled hoarsely.

"I did but you never listened." Lily sniffled.

"What is in the past is in the past. We must step forward into the sunshine and so must Harry into his new life." Albus finally spoke softly his voice laced with emotion.

Hermione settled back against the headboard her arms protectively wrapped around him as he slept. "I am not leaving and I would dare any of you to try to make me leave." She acted like a lioness protecting her cub.

"You two are going to be trouble times ten, I just know it." Poppy rolled her eyes heavenward. "The rest of you out, while I look him over!"

"Molly please hang us above the bed." James was not going to leave him any time soon.

"Yes please Molly, we'll watch over him." Lily knew that Molly thought of Harry as her own.

"I am sitting right here." Molly sat down in the chair by the fireplace after hanging the portrait of his parents.

--

The others all left Poppy to her tending of Harry. They all thought about what had just happened and what it would mean when Harry awakened.

"Severus, Harry and Hermione have earned a Malfoy free year. I believe that you can understand that. I understand about Quidditch that can't be helped, but there will be no Slytherin's in any of their classes." Albus had his mind made up.

"I agree Headmaster, besides Draco would be dead by the end of class. We wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" Snape agreed.

--

Chapter 6

The twins

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are, mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	7. The twins

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives****Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 6

The twins

--

Harry felt like his head was going to come off his shoulders, as he slowly forced himself to open his eyes. The room was dark; the fireplace gave off a welcoming glow. He could see others snoozing in chairs throughout his bedroom. He found it impossible to move. Hermione held him protectively in her arms.

_Aunt Minerva, Uncle Albus, Uncle Remus, Aunt Molly, Ginny? Moreover, was that Madame Pomfrey was sitting beside his bed?! What had happened to make all of them sit vigil at his bedside? Had he had a fit or something? _

He could remember some of what had happened, of what his Aunt had been telling him. Still, it hurt to think about the rest. It hurt too much to think about all he had remembered. He knew the exact events that happened on the night his parents were murdered. What Voldemort had said to him that fateful night before he had given him his scar? The words that he as a little boy had vowed before that brilliant flash of green light had changed his life forever. He squeezed his eyes shut to ward off the tears that were once again flowing freely down his face.

"Do you need something Harry dear?" Madame Pomfrey looked over at him. "You have been through-the-wringer young man, so don't be brave and not ask for something to help your aching head."

"How long was I out?" He found that his voice was so parched he could hardly talk.

"Oh about ten hours give or take a minute or so." Pomfrey handed him a strange looking smoking potion. "Now be a good lad and drink that all up."

Harry careful not to wake the sleeping lioness in his arms obediently drank the potion. "Ugh that stuff tasted nasty!" Harry coughed and gasped.

Hermione's eyes shot open at the sound of his voice. "Harry?!" She cried out in panic then looked down into his eyes which were wide-awake and staring at her with loving concern.

"I'm okay angel just needed a long nap. Sorry about the..." He was unable to finish what he was going to say. Hermione had burst into tears. "Angel don't cry. I got to see loads of good memories before the bad." He would have changed positions, so he was holding her, but she had a death grip around him.

Albus was the first to stir the others were still soundly asleep in their comfortable conjured Chintz chairs. "Harry it's good to see that you have finally awakened. I would have placed myself closer. It was just that after Hermione gave Severus donkey ears and a tail, for disturbing you. I decided that sitting at a distance would be best." His voice was warm and soothing and he looked at him with loving concern.

"You gave Professor Snape donkey ears and a tail? You could be in trouble you aren't seventeen yet." Harry knew that this was the wrong thing to say, for she was howling in misery now.

"He was using Legilimens to look into your mind and you...you...groaned as if you were in pain...so I got protective and well..." Tears poured down onto Harry's face as she sobbed out her explanation.

Harry gently pried her hands from around him and switched them so he was the one holding her in his arms. "See that's much better, angel. I was beginning to drown." He smiled down into her eyes. "So what did Professor Snape do?"

"Severus sighed in defeat at Hermione...I believe he said something like he had that coming, and then left for St. Mungo's." Dumbledore had moved his chair so he was sitting next to Harry's bed. His eyes were dancing with humor behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Uncle Albus...I thought I saw my parents..." Harry could remember seeing his father and then telling him what for.

"Ah yes that...well Harry if you would glance up above you. I believe you can see a new portrait hanging above your head." He was smiling now. It was clear that no damage had been done, that Harry was going to be fine.

Harry turned to look up at the portrait. His parents were sleeping dressed to the nines in their wedding best. "Mum! Dad!" He didn't know what to say. He was going to be able to talk to his parents anytime he wished now. "Hermione look it's my Mum and Dad. Just like Uncle Sirius."

Hermione her tears now spent smiled up at him. "I know. They have been watching over you for hours."

"Lily" James nudged his wife gently in the arm.

"Harry, thank the heavens you finally woke up." Lily sighed in relief.

"Dad I'm, uh, sorry about what I said...I was sort of not thinking clearly." Harry remembered exactly how he had treated his father and was ashamed.

"It's all right son...all that matters is that you're going to be fine." James smiled in relief.

"Yes he will all he needs is some rest." Pomfrey declared.

"My dear boy... Miss Hermione has been holding you for ten hours. She refused to leave you." Pomfrey rolled her eyes at Hermione and shook her head in defeat. "I told her that she could go have dinner, use the privy, and what not. No, she kept on about how I wouldn't allow her to come near you until you woke up. This was balderdash because I know that she is good medicine for you."

"Yes, well, I will be right back." Hermione reluctantly pulled out of his arms and went to leave the bed. "Oh I think this is yours." She handed him back his wand before disappearing out the door.

"Uh did you notice that Uncle Remus is a werewolf?" He looked over at the rug by the carpet Remus covered by a blanket was sound asleep.

"Moony is harmless son, so as long as he takes his potion." James explained.

"Thank the moons he's finally awakened." Minerva stirred in her chair. She noticed that Hermione was no longer guarding her nephew. "So where has our lioness gone off to?"

"She'll return shortly that I have no doubt. If you hadn't been so quick to counteract her jinx, I believe that Severus may well have found himself looking and braying like a donkey." Albus chuckled.

"Yes, well, after all the times she has undergone his scrutiny and sneers who could blame the girl for thinking the worst of him." Minerva got up out of the chair and made her way to sit on Harry's bed.

"Oh Harry dear don't fret. I believe that Ginny got snaps of the whole thing." Lily read her sons expression for she knew his father would have thought the same thing.

"It's okay Mum...my day was pretty much scrapped since Hermione asked me if she looked good in her bikini...after that it kinda spiraled down from there." Harry put his hand over his mouth. He had not wanted to say all of that in front of his family.

"Well do go on Harry tell them that you went and knocked your knee into the bathroom doorframe and were only dressed in a towel." Hermione was standing in the doorway she did not look pleased and she had a letter in her hands.

"A bikini! A Towel!" Lily, Minerva, James, Pomfrey, and Albus stared at them in he didn't know how they were looking it was a mixed bag of reactions. His Uncle and father were smirking. While his Aunt, Mother, and nurse were all frowning.

"I'm on ministry probation!" Hermione held out the letter in humiliation. "They threatened to take away my Head girl position at Hogwarts!"

Albus took a deep calming breath. "I'm the acting head of the Wizarding council. They cannot place you on probation unless I have approved it. Nor can they take away your place as Head Girl."

--

"Miss Hermione?" Kreacher appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes Kreacher what is it?" Hermione thought now what could possibly be wrong.

"There are people downstairs Miss." He seemed well distressed.

"People? Downstairs?" Minerva got to her feet, as did Albus.

"I thought that only witches and wizards could see number twelve?" Harry frowned.

"Hermione Anne Granger you could have told your parents that something was wrong with Harry James!" A raven haired, violet eyed, older witch with streaks of silver in her hair was standing behind Hermione. She had not aged harshly; no, she had that comfortable grandma look to her features. Well it would have been if her eyes were not blazing with fury.

"Nana!" Harry exclaimed for some reason that he did not know. He knew who this witch was.

"Mattie you should have sent an owl! Mum and Daddy probably took the jet here and brought the tweebs with them as well!" Hermione turned to glare at her former nanny. "Wait did you just call Mattie, nana?" She whirled back around to look at him in confusion.

"I'm touched that he still remembers me. He was such a wee tiddler when I was sent away." Mattie blinked back her tears.

"Mattie since when do you go about dressed like a witch?" Hermione frowned.

"On my days off, I need to keep in touch with my family and the Wizarding world." Mattie stated rather impatiently. "Would Lord and Lady Granger have let their firstborn daughter go to Hogwarts if they hadn't known that it was a highly respected and well renowned school? Do not be daft girl of course; they know I am a witch! They were close friends of Harry's parents and that is how I came on to be your nanny."

"Lord and Lady?!" Harry took a blanket and pulled it over his head. _Jet!? Had she just said jet?_

"Harry James behave! You know very well that you are now the Half-Blood Prince! So don't you go thumbing your nose down at her parents for their title?" Lily scolded her son.

"Ever hear of the phrase information overload!" Harry snarled from under the blanket. "I don't think my head can take any more..."

--

To late the twins had managed to zero in on the action.

"This place is wicked!" Bastion looked like a kid in a candy store. He had an unruly dark cap of curly brown hair, mischievous amber eyes, and a grin that stated I'm-going-to-get-into-everything. "What does this do?" He held up a headless hat that he had found in a huge chest on the counter in the foyer.

"Sebastian Alexander! Where did you get that?" Hermione growled.

"Relax angel it's harmless." Harry sat up to see what was going on. He saw Bastion holding the headless hat and grinned wickedly.

"Hmm I guess you're right and he is going to be starting first year. I guess a little magic can't hurt." Hermione took the hat out of Bastions' hands. "Now hold still and it will do magic."

"Oh yeah, Sebastian it will do very powerful magic." Harry acted as if he were eager to see the hat do its work.

"Really?!" He stood still as the hat was set on his head, which in turn seemed to vanish off the boys shoulders.

"Sebastian!! What happened to your head?" Sabrina who had been running up the hallway skidded to a halt. She was the spitting image of Hermione at that age. The only difference was that Bree had an air of mischief around her.

"What cha mean by that Bree? My head is still on me!" Bastion frowned not that anyone could see his head was not there.

"Sissy show him! Show him that his head is gone!" Bree demanded.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, but did as she was ordered to do. "Ok little brother look at yourself in the mirror." She maneuvered him in front of the closet mirror.

"AHHHHH!! I DON'T HAVE A HEAD!!" Bastion screamed at the top of his lungs. "MUMMY!! DADDY!! NANNY!!"

Albus seeing where this was heading stood up, and calmly plucked the hat off his head. "There now young man no need to get all bothered. You still have a head. Look in the mirror." He was calm as ever and placed a reassuring hand on the boys shoulder.

"Sebastian Alexander and Sabrina Alexis I told you to stay in the car!" Katherine Granger came rushing up the stairs.

Alexander Granger was hot on her heels. "Those two can't stay out of trouble for two minutes! I was having a nice conversation with James and Sirius!"

"It's been a longtime since any portrait has greeted me, so I am sorry if I fainted. I was not ready to see James and Sirius who are both dead mind you…Grinning at me like idiots!" Katherine growled at her husband.

"My word Harry's entire family is here!" Alex exclaimed in surprise, as he stopped just outside doorway. "He must have given them one hell of a fright to have all of them still here watching over him."

"Hello darling care to tell me what is going on." Katherine placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione whirled around to face her parents. "Mum! Daddy! I'm sorry that I didn't send Aristotle with a message telling you that we were going to be detained..."

"It's all right, sweetie. James and Sirius explained everything to me downstairs." Alex pulled her to him for a hug, but then pulled her away to take in her new look. "Darling did you see what a beauty our Hermione has become."

"Why Hermione did they tie you to the chair or did you actually sit through an actual makeover?" Her mom gave her daughter a fierce hug. "I told you that salons were not torture chambers. Did Harry James actually convince you to go?"

"Mum! Hermione and Harry were mean to me!" Bastion came to tattle on his sister.

"He didn't have a head! She used magic! She's not allowed to use magic!" Bree backed up her twin.

Mattie rolled her eyes heavenward and went to go talk to Albus and Minerva. "It's not too late for you to reconsider their letters."

"I think that after Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, the DA, and the Marauders, that I can handle your twins." Albus winked at her in amusement. "My word this hat looks like the Sorting hat!"

"Those twins have sold dozens of those to the kids. I can imagine what the first years are going to think when they see him at the beginning of term feast." Minerva shook her head in exasperation.

Madame Pomfrey was looking after Lupin, so Harry made his escape from the bed. "I have to know what's going on outside in the hallway." He started to get out of bed when Mattie pushed him back down onto the pillows.

"Where do you think that you are off to Harry James Potter?" She gave him a, you-are-not-to-old to-be-taken-over-my-knee-and-I-will-do-it look.

"Lesson number 54, son. Never try to sneak passed Mattie it just isn't possible." James lectured him from his portrait.

"Harry you mind yourself and stay in that bed." Lily ordered.

"Yes Mum." Harry sighed in defeat. "I really wanted a break before I had to go to Hogwarts and then to the Ministry of Magic Order of Merlin first-class ceremony."

"Order of what?!" James's jaw dropped.

--

"He and Hermione are both receiving the Order of Merlin first-class on August 23." Albus beamed at Harry. "He would have made his Many Great-Grandfather Godric Gryffindor very proud by the way that he handled himself against Voldemort and his clan of Deatheaters."

"He's just seventeen!" James protested.

"In his first year he defeated Professor Quirrell, who was possessed by Tom, and kept the Sorcerers Stone out of the enemy's hands with the help of Ron and Hermione." Albus paused for everyone including Hermione, her siblings, and her parents were listening as he spoke.

"Then in second year he saved Ginny from Tom's spirit and defeated the basilisk with his grandfather's sword. I will add again that it was Hermione who found that it was a basilisk that was hurting the students. She was petrified for her efforts." He watched as the twins gaped at their sister and then gulped.

"In third year, he rescued Sirius and Buckbeak with the help of Hermione and mastered the Patronus charm. The very likeness of your animal form. If Hermione had not studied up on werewolves the two would not be here to this day."

"Werewolves?!" The twins clung to each other.

"Remus Lupin is harmless!" Alex growled.

"Not if he doesn't take his potion in time and was chasing after my nephew, your daughter, and Molly's son Ron." Albus corrected him.

"I see..." Katherine hugged her daughter.

"Uh, Uncle Albus you forgot about the Dementors." Harry thought that was an important fact. "It was the reason that I learned to use my patronus."

"Ah yes how can I forget that, so sorry Harry. Can you two think of say what death would look like?" He looked at the twins.

They nodded.

"Well these are much worse than that. Dementors wear black decaying robes, their very skin looks like it is rotting off their flesh, and they have dead looking faces with a round hole for their mouths. This Creature feeds on the happy emotions of humans. The very kiss of a Dementor will suck out your soul, leaving you an emotionless empty shell." His explanation bought chills down everyone's spines.

"I was constantly attacked by those things throughout third year. It also feeds on other emotions like anger, grief, and fear. When a Dementor gets near you all you feel is cold and lifeless like you will never be warm or happy ever again. In my case, it caused me to relive the worst night of my life by hearing my parents die repeatedly. Hermione and I had a mission to save an innocent man and an innocent hippogriff from death. To conjure a patronus so powerful that you can take out over a hundred Dementors calls for extreme feelings of joy. In my case I had Uncle Sirius back and I wasn't alone anymore." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "You can go on with the rest of my life at Hogwarts Uncle Albus."

"Let's see now we are at their fourth year and the year of the Triwizard tournament. No one under 17 years old may enter this tournament. Again, Harry found himself with a challenge for someone had entered him into the tournament. His first task was to get a golden egg from a protective mother dragon's nest. He passed that with excellence by calling on his Firebolt and performing some of the best flying the Wizarding World has ever seen." Albus paused the twins were laughing. "Did I say something funny?"

"There is no such thing as dragons!" Bree giggled.

"You will find that, when you start your schooling at Hogwarts, the world isn't as it seems. Those creatures from Fairy tales actually do exist and creatures from nightmares may not be as fictional as they may seem." Albus lectured the twins.

"My second task well that one was almost a wash out." Harry raked his fingers through his hair as if in contemplation. "I had to rescue Ron from the bottom on the lake. I used gillyweed thanks to Dobby, so I would be able to breathe for a time underwater. Hermione was there too she was Krum's subject to rescue. Well when I got to the Mer village, I found Ron and Hermione strapped to something and they were both in an enchanted sleep. I was told by my clue that I had only and hour or the person that I cared about would be lost to me forever. Let's just say the other victims were not being rescued and it took Krum forever to get to Hermione. Fleur was not coming after her sister, so I rescued both her sister and Ron." Harry saw that the twins were so into the story of his life that they were trance like.

"The third and final task was a maze filled with all sorts of dark creatures and a sphinx with a riddle. So I could touch the golden, cup first and win. Cedric and I decided to both touch it together. It was the last mistake he ever made because Voldemort had arranged this whole situation and had turned the cup into a Portkey." He took a deep breath before continuing.

"The two of us were whisked away to an old cemetery filled with Deatheaters, where the rat traitor on the order of the Dark Lord killed Cedric and then used me to help him rise again. He had Peter cut my arm open so he could get some of my blood for his potion. I think I had been cursed by the _Cruciatus _curse twice. He used the_ Imperius_ curse on me, but I'm too strong willed for it to work on me for very long." He grinned up at his dad.

"I was hurt and in so much pain. I could barely stand. You see my leg was badly injured yet I stood up and faced him anyway. He cast _Avada Kedavra_ at the same time that I cast _Expelliarmus._ Now since we had wands made from the same phoenix's Tail feather the wands did something amazing. To make a long story short everyone that Voldemort had killed came back through his wand as ghostly images. It was then that I got to see my parents and they told me to hold on and when they gave the signal to run for the Portkey. I managed to grab Cedric's body and touched the Portkey."

"The result of his surviving Voldemort resulted in the up-and-coming joke shop entrepreneurs Weasley Wizards Weases." Ginny was now awake and intently listening to the story. "He gave my twin older brothers 1000 galleons to start their company."

"On to fifth year...Tom used Harry to try to get him to retrieve the prophecy about the two of them. This was a tough year for Harry and a tough loss for the Order. Harry had started training a group of students about the defense of the dark arts and had dubbed them Dumbledore's Army." He winked at Harry.

"Toad lady deserved everything that she got! Sending those Dementors on my cousin and me! Making my hand bleed by that dark quill of hers by writing I will not tell lies a thousand times until it became this scar on my hand, because she didn't want me talking about Voldemort's return! She was evil!" He held out his hand where you could still see a visible scar that spelled out what he had just said.

"As I said it was a very angry year for Harry." Albus cleared his throat as if to get back on track with his story. "Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom all set off to rescue what Voldemort had made Harry think was Sirius. They actually held there own against the Deatheaters and he was once again unable to get what he desired. He once again faced the Dark Lord this time at the Ministry of Magic. I arrived in time to save him. He was mentally gone grieving over the loss of his Uncle Sirius, and Tom actually possessed him for a few moments. However Harry had something special inside him and Tom once again slithered away."

"Where my Uncle then portkeyed my ass back to his office and proceeded to tell me that he had been not so truthful since the day that I had met him. He let me listen to the prophecy, which he himself had heard from Professor Trelawney before I was even born. Neither may live unless the other one dies. I can't tell you how great I felt knowing that I would have to stoop to his level to defeat him." Harry's voice filled with sarcasm. "Oh do go on Uncle Albus sixth year that was the icing on the cake wasn't it." He was so bitter about losing his friends and it showed.

"Let's just say that Harry overcame Lord Voldemort and leave it at that shall we." Hermione knowing what going through that memory might do to him raced over and threw herself back into his arms.

"Saved again by my angel," He cuddled her in his arms and forced his temper to fade away. "If any of you wish to see any of the creatures say like a Dementor. I have a boggart in a chest that I practice my patronus on."

"Wow you two are wicked cool! My sister is not just Miss Brains!" Sebastian was impressed and had newfound respect for his older sister.

"You're like the heroine's in the movies!" Bree agreed.

"Do not encourage your sister!" Alex and Katherine exclaimed in unison.

"Oh mother there was never a need to worry, because I had Harry." She was content as a kitten in his arms.

"That may be true but I made it to this day because I had you backing me up all the way." He rested his chin on top of her head and smiled.

--

Chapter 7

The Cousin

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are, mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

Cindra 2004-2008


	8. The Cousin

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 7

The cousin

--

Well here is the next step Harry vs. the plane...

Oh and just so you know

or italics represents a characters thoughts.

HBP Half-Blood Prince...

: : Represents mental thoughts between characters.

--

Harry found himself sitting next to Hermione in the back of a luxurious limo. The interior was roomy enough for Ginny, the twins, the two of them, Mattie, and her parents. He glared out the tinted windows thinking about having to get on a jet. _If_ _one wanted to frickin fly then the person used a broom to do so, not some piece of high tech steel with wings! Hell he would rather fly a Thestral than get on a Muggle plane!_ He fumed.

This was against his will and he did not like it. "Why can't they take all the baggage and stuff while we take the Firebolts too Godric's Hollow?" Harry turned so he could once again grumble that suggestion in her ear.

"Harry James don't be such a scare baby. I don't like flying either, but you don't see me throwing a snit." She hissed back.

"Scare baby! I am not a coward!" Harry was not pleased at being called yellow by his angel. "I don't like being caged in and with the broom I'm not." Harry glared down into her amber eyes.

"I'm well aware of that my heart, but that isn't going to happen. So please settle down and trust me when I say everything is going to be fine." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Harry sighed deeply. "The crazy thing is that until Hogwarts I had always wanted to go on a plane. Now that I'm going it's not that great of an idea anymore." He turned his attention once again to the scenery whizzing by they were crossing the London bridge.

Hermione reached into her jacket pocket and produced a small scarlet velvet pouch with a roaring lion embroidered in golden thread on either side of it. "Harry are you ever going to wear your birthright?" She dangled the pouch in front of his eyes.

"You just don't quit do you?" Harry rolled his eyes in frustration. "The truth is I'm positive that if I put it on that I'm never gonna get it off again."

Hermione's eyes danced with mischief. "You can't believe every legend that you or I read. That whole the ring stays on until the wearer dies part is all hogwash and only there to scare off would be HBP's." She giggled.

"Hermione Anne you know as well as I that in our world nothing is hogwash." He held out his palm and she dropped the ring into it.

The HBP ring was similar to a signet ring. It had a bejeweled sleeping lion's head made of rubies and citrines. It was made of what looked to be gold and had the initials JHP on one side of the band and HBP on the other.

"That's strange it feels warm and it should feel cold." Harry stared down at the ring as if it were going to jump up and attack him.

"Don't be such a scare baby. Here I will put it on for you." She took the ring, grabbed his right hand, and then slid it onto his right ring finger. "Hmm it's a little big..." Her eyes widened when it instantly fitted itself against his finger. "Oh dear guess not, um, sorry." She blinked innocently at him.

_Sorry she says! I have this stuck on my bloody finger and she says sorry!_ Harry was not happy with his angel. "Angel, when are you ever going to just leave well enough alone?" He growled in frustration, as he tried to get it off, but it was not going anywhere he was stuck with it.

Hermione noticed the sleeping lion on the ring was slowly waking up. "Um Harry your ring is enchanted just like the legend said it was. Um that means that you are the new HBP now."

Harry took a good look at the ring on his finger. The initials on the band now read HJP instead of JHP and the lion winked at him. "I'm well aware of that angel mine." Harry sighed in defeat HBP that was all he needed.

_:Calm your mind young master there is no need to cause a ruckus. Your fair maiden meant no harm and you cannot run from what is your destiny.: _A voice growled in Harry's mind it sounded old English in origin.

Harry shook his head as if to clear it, but the voice was still chattering away in his mind. He then looked down at the lion on the ring it was staring intently at him. "Great just wonderful! Here I thought that my life would be semi normal and now I have a ring that talks in my head!!" He glared over at Hermione.

Hermione was now staring at him as if he were about to lose it or something. "Harry are you having a relapse or something? The legend never mentioned the ring could mentally communicate with the wearer." She reached up to feel if he were spiking a fever.

Alex and Katherine looked over at the two of them. "Is everything all right over there?" They asked.

"Is something wrong Harry James?" Alex could see that Harry was looking like a much-harried person.

_:Is that Alexander's voice that I am hearing? It has been ages since I have heard his voice. So that beauty sitting next to you must by Lady Hermione Anne. Oh the things that one misses when one is in hibernation!:_ The lion spoke as if he knew some of the occupants in the car.:_ Katherine and Alex were such wonderful friends to Lily and James.:_

"Oh its nothing. Your daughter, the smartest witch in a century, decided to put the HBP ring on my finger! Now I can't get the bloody thing off and it's jabbering away in my head!" Harry was not pleased with the current situation. "I have already had Voldemort in my head! The last thing I wanted was the same thing, only this time some lion on some ring!"

"I see...so you finally inherited Leopold." Alex seemed amused. "James always referred to him as his warden, because Leo was always his conscience of sorts. Leo was able to rein in James's marauder side when he received the ring at 16."

"This ring is why Dad went from a total arse to the man mum grew to love." Harry frowned at Alex and then stared down at the ring.

"James and I had known each other since grammar school. Lily and Katherine had been friends since they were toddlers. Even though James and Lily were off at Hogwarts the two of us remained close with our friends. It was the summer before sixth year that Katherine and I decided to set them up on a blind date with each other. The rest as they say is history." Alex continued to tell the tale of James and Lily's first date.

_:Your parents would be over the moon to know that you and Lady Hermione found each other again. Why in the heavens do you keep saying that creatures name!: _Leo was the one who went from happy to irate now.

"Look Leo. I will say Voldemort as often as I please! I vanquished his sorry arse with the _Avada Kedavra_ curse, and then used my bare hands to make him not even dust in the wind!" Harry snarled down at his ring.

"That ring really is talking to you?" Hermione could see that Harry was not pleased by just looking into his eyes.

"Oh you bet your life he's talking to me; the latest is that we were meant to be promised to each other or something." Harry glared over at Alex and Katherine.

"James and Lily were Hermione's godparents, as we are yours. Originally, we planned to raise you ourselves, but Albus told us that was not possible anymore. He explained how much danger you were in and that he had a plan to keep you safe." Katherine tried to explain.

Hermione was the one fuming now. "You're my parents and yet you have never told me anything!" She was not happy not happy at all.

"Hermione you know as well as I do that once you make a pact with my Uncle there is no way that you can break it, a fact that my Aunt Petunia had to live with." Harry understood exactly what they were talking about and said nothing.

"Right you are Harry my boy." Alex grinned.

"Are we here? Is that the plane?" Ginny, who had remained unusually quiet the entire drive, pointed to the Lear Jet sitting out on the tarmac.

The limo pulled to a stop beside it. "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I AM GOING TO SPEND AN HOUR COOPED UP ON THAT THING!" Harry glanced out the window and proceeded to lose it.

"Come on Harry I think this is going to be fun." Ginny chattered excitedly.

Mattie, who had stopped to hug a tall handsome twenty something young man standing beside the jet, escorted the twins into the plane.

The crew went about loading up the plane.

Harry pulled out his wand. "I have a better idea. While all of you take that thing I'll disapparate and then appear in Godric's Hollow!" He snarled. "It will be a cold day in hell before I get cooped up in that piece of high-tech tin!"

"Goodness Harry I think that you suffer from claustrophobia." Hermione was beginning to realize that with Voldemort gone his mind was able to allow various weaknesses now. All those years of being locked up were coming back to haunt him.

"I'm what?!" Harry glared at her. That wasn't possible he had been in loads of closed in spaces and never freaked out not once.

"You, my heart, are afraid of being in closed in spaces for long periods of time. I think that now that Voldemort is gone you can show some weaknesses now." She explained as if talking to someone much younger. "I don't like heights, but that doesn't stop me from getting on the jet or flying that blasted broom." Hermione squeezed his hand.

"Are you challenging me Granger?" Harry felt some of his wariness slip away at the thought of meeting her challenge and winning.

"If I can fly the Firebolt then you can fly on that plane." Hermione knew that if she challenged him that he would chuck away his fear and meet it head on.

"Oh you are so on Granger." Harry took the bait.

"Bring it flyboy!" Hermione had the look of a cat that just ate a canary. "Gotcha." She mouthed the words so only he could see what she was saying.

"Hermione let's see 1000 and Harry hmm I think you at least have 50." Ginny was highly amused by the situation.

_:She plays you as well if not better than when Lily played James.: _Leo chuckled.

:_Did he just say that she plays me like a frickin instrument! Damn it to bloody hell he's right!_: Harry berated himself he would never win.

_:That she does Master Harry.:_ Leo was laughing at him.

Someone opened the door to the limo it was the twenty something male that had been standing by the plane. "I thought that I would catch a ride with all of you to The Meadows." William Windsor looked into the limo and greeted them.

"Wills, what a delightful and yet unexpected surprise…" Katherine took his hand and let him help her out of the limo.

"I need to lay low for a bit." He gave her a big hug.

"Why what did you do now?" Katherine frowned at him.

His eyebrows shot up in response to her accusation. "Hey now it's not always me you know. My trouble times ten little brother got into a mess of it this time and I don't wish to be hunted by the paparazzi."

"Sweetheart we need to get a certain someone on the plane before he decides to...Well hello, Wills." Alex got out of the limo and smiled at his younger cousin. "I take it the rumors are true that a certain someone was running around in his boxers at the crack of dawn on the square."

"I don't wish to discuss my little brother's half arse antics. I was enjoying my break from the university and then the brat went and made a mess of it all!" Wills was still seething mad at his little brother.

"He's young he'll grow out of it after all you did." Alex reassured him.

"He's loose cannon and always will be. He doesn't have to worry about watching his every step because he isn't The Boy Who Will Be King...I am." He grumbled.

"Whatever is the hold up?" Hermione got out and glared at her parents. "I can't keep talking this..." She caught sight of Wills and hid the wand in her pocket. "Oh, its you is it." She growled at Wills.

"I know that sweetheart but it seems that your cousin is going to be staying with us at The Meadows for a little while." Katherine could see the temper brewing in her daughter's eyes.

"ABSOULTELY NOT!!" Hermione placed her hands on her hips; her eyes were absolutely blazing with fury. "HARRY DOES NOT NEED TO BE SUBJECTED TO THE ROYAL FIASCO THAT GOES WITH THE BOY WHO WILL BE KING! I AM SORRY COUSIN GO FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO HIDE! YOU ARE NOT GETTING ON THAT PLANE WITH US!"

"Will you bloody well keep your voice down!" Wills glared down at her. "Now who the bloody hell is Harry and why should I care what he thinks!"

"That would be me your highness." Harry was now standing beside Hermione, who carefully slid the wand back into its pocket on his right thigh. "Frankly I don't give a Frig about your precious title, but I do give a Frig that you have upset my angel." Harry snarled his green eyes were staring intently into Wills blue ones. Neither one was going to back down.

"Now boys let's not cause a scene." Katherine placed a hand on Wills shoulder.

"Wills, this is Harry James Potter our godson." Alex explained who Harry was. "He is also the young man that is promised to Hermione."

"Promised to our Ducky?" William's face broke into a welcoming grin. "You are a brave one aren't you?"

"Did you just call my angel Ducky?" Harry tried to keep a straight face.

"You've heard of the story where the little duck turns into a beautiful swan. Hence the name Ducky," Wills winked at Hermione who glared daggers at him.

"Well you still aren't going!" She growled.

"The fact is that not once have I ever revealed to anyone where you attend school and what it is that you do there. In fact if I wanted to I could hold a press conference and announce that JK Rowling isn't writing fictional children's tales, but has in fact managed to tap into an actual world that consists of wizarding families." Wills was in full his royal highness mode. "Now you will calm your tone so the beautiful young girl hiding in the limo will know that it is safe to come out." He got around Hermione and looked into the limo. "Come now little one I don't bite. I just growl sometimes." He offered her his hand and she reluctantly took it.

"Ginny this is my annoying cousin William Windsor. Wills, this is my best friend, Harry's little sister of sorts, Ginny Weasley." Hermione introduced them.

Ginny felt faint she was standing in front of the Prince of England and he had actually helped her out of the limo. "This is just so new and overwhelming for me. I didn't mean to be rude." She said shyly.

"So you read that rubbish with my name plastered on the covers and in the pages." Harry growled in frustration. "I bet you're just thrilled to be the only one who knows what happened in our sixth year. To see that Hermione, Ginny, and I survived the final battle against the Dark Lord and his Deatheaters! As you can clearly see, there is no Ron or Luna with us so it's obvious they didn't make it. You see the books are all very real and it is annoying as hell to find out that someone is making a spectacle out of our lives!" He was seething mad now. "Hermione almost didn't make it. Neville is I think still recovering in St. Mungo's and in the end I had to kill two wizards. Bellatrix who cast _Crucio_ on Hermione and Voldemort who...who...cast _Avada Kedavra_ on Ron. I did not kill Draco's dad. He died after I hit him with a stunning spell. He fell over the sixth floor landings railing." He paused and waited to see a reaction from Wills, who had paled considerably under his golden tan.

"Bloody hell it never hit me until now just how real and factual those books actually are. I'm sorry about the loss of Ron and Luna. I only hope that their sacrifice was worth it and that you won't have to deal with another thing like Voldemort for a very longtime." Wills voice was laced with steel.

"Sorry William. I wasn't thinking...it's just a sore subject with me right now. This JK Rowling might be a good person and appears to be an excellent writer, but it's frustrating that she is selling our life story as if it were nothing but a fairy tale." Harry shook his head in disgust.

Hermione noticed the sharks were heading their way. "Shut up both of you and get on the plane!" She cuffed Harry on the side of his head with the heel of her hand and then did the same to Wills. "The sharks are a circling!" She pointed at the approaching visitors.

Wills took Ginny's hand and raced for the plane. "Not if I have anything to say about it. Harry grab Ducky and let's hit it!"

Harry and Hermione raced for the plane, as did her parents. "I told you that he brings his circus wherever he goes!" She snarled in frustration as the two of them ducked into the plane and out of sight of the press.

--

Harry sat down in an ultracomfortable soft leather window seat.

Hermione sat down next to him. "Here these things are complicated, so I will buckle you in. I know that it's going to bother you, but it's just the rules of preflight and landing." She could see that Harry had a death grip on the armrests.

Harry didn't care that the jet's interior reminded him of some very posh living area or that it seemed to have every comfort one could ask for, even a bedroom in the back where Mattie had gone to lie down.

"I can do this." He chanted to himself when the hum of the engines starting up and the feeling of the plane as it taxied onto the runway. He squeezed his eyes shut the plane was picking up speed now. "I can do this." He gritted his teeth when the plane took off and he felt as if he were attempting a Wronski feint, with his Firebolt at top speed.

Hermione never let her hand leave his and knew that he was not having fun on his first takeoff. "It's okay Harry just think of it like performing a Wronski feint or something like that." She leaned over and kissed him on his cheek.

"That was like flying on the Firebolt, but different." Ginny was having the time of her life on her first flight not to mention that she was sitting next to Wills.

Wills looked over at Ginny she was so happy for someone who had lost so much not so long ago. "I'm sorry about your brother and best friend."

Ginny looked over and smiled shyly at him. "It's really not that bad for me anymore, because I know the two of them are happy. It's like gaining two more guardian angels to watch over all of us."

"In the books she writes about all of these talking portraits and ghosts that converse with everyone...Is that what it's like in your world?" Wills took a chance and asked he was dying to ask.

"You don't have that in the Muggle world do you?" Ginny frowned at him in confusion.

Wills shook his head.

"I see, well, in our world snaps that you take with cameras move like in one of your home movies. Portraits of relatives long gone do talk to you, but only if they are paintings. There are rare instances when a wizard or witch dies and chooses to stay in this world to roam it as a ghost. There are special circumstances when loved ones have been allowed to linger for a while and that is what Ron and Luna are currently doing." She tried to explain it as best as she could. "Here I'll show you an example of our snaps." She reached down and picked up her knapsack. "I have some in here somewhere." She reached her entire arm down into the pack. "I just have to find out where they went to." She stuck her other arm in the knapsack.

Wills stared at the sixteen-year-old as she dug around in her pack for the snaps. It was as if the medium sized knapsack was bottomless.

"Here we are." She pulled out a small album of photos. "These are the ones of Harry and Hermione over the years and of Professor Snape's taste of Hermione's wrath."

"Aunt Katherine, Uncle Alex you have to see these." He got up and was about to walk over and show them when he noticed that Harry was not doing so well. "You okay over there Harry?"

"Oh yeah, just great Wills couldn't be better actually." He snarled sarcastically he had yet to open his eyes or let go of the armrests.

"Well just picture yourself doing something you love like flying on your Firebolt. It's the easiest way to cancel fear." Wills made a suggestion. "I'm taking psych classes at school."

"Good for you Wills that should come in handy when you have to face the royal circus." Alex grinned.

_:Master Harry you are perfectly safe now relax your mind and calm yourself.:_ Leo lectured his charge.

"Harry James, please look at me." Hermione ordered softly.

"If I open my eyes it will make it worse." Harry shook his head in sheer concentration.

"Will you trust in me and just turn your face? I don't care if you keep your eyes shut or not." She had a plan and it was a brilliant solution to the current problem. If her parents didn't like her kissing him that was tough, they would just have to learn to get used to seeing it.

Harry reluctantly turned his face towards hers and this time found that he was the one being kissed. She had reached up to place her hands on either side of his face and then proceeded to kiss his fears away. His mind had gone numb as he lost himself in her kisses.

_:Well then there is that solution as well.:_ Leo was amused.

"Now that brings one back down memory lane doesn't it Alex." Katherine laid her head against his shoulder and sighed.

Alex looked up at the two in question and smiled. He knew that he could trust Harry with his daughter, so their kissing wasn't bothering him in the least. "It's been years since I have seen snaps like these." He showed her ones of Hermione decking Malfoy.

"YUCK!!" The twins looked up from their Game Boys and screeched in horror.

"Make them stop!" Bree gagged.

"Gross they went and got all kissy face!" Bastion growled in disgust.

Hermione ignored the tweebs, as did Harry.

_Heck if this kept him calm or distracted she could do this for hours with no problem_. She thought.

_Plane? What Plane?_ Harry didn't care where he was now all he cared about was the girl that he was kissing. "You know we just might have to do this until we land." He said between kisses.

"Hold that thought." She flipped back the armrest, pulled out his invisibility cloak from her pocket, threw it over the two of them, and got closer to him. "Yes that's so much better." She continued with her brilliant plan.

--

Chapter 8

The truce and a prophecy

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are, mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	9. The truce and a prophecy

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives****Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 8

The truce and a prophecy

--

Ok I came up with a major brainstorm involving two main characters, but you might not like what I came up with...read on to see what I mean.

or italics represents a characters thoughts.

HBP Half Blood Prince...

: : the colons represents mental thoughts between characters.

--

Wills and the tweebs gaped openmouthed at the space where Harry and Hermione had been spooning; neither of them was there anymore.

"Bloody hell I want one of those." He grinned at Ginny.

"Invisibility cloaks are really rare and he got that one from his Uncle. It was his father's originally. My guess is that it's a family heirloom. Although, if Mum finds out that they're using it for that, lets just say that she would take it in an instant." Ginny rolled her eyes then looked at the twins. "Calm down they're just hidden by a magic cloak."

The twins went back to their games.

"Now that brings me back." Alex chuckled in amusement.

"Well you know how our Hermione hates to make a show out of anything." Katherine smiled.

"So, uh, Ginny do your older brothers get in as much trouble as what they do in the books?" Wills decided that a change of subject was in order.

"Huh?" Ginny shook her head as if to clear it. "Um the two of them are probably ten times worse, but their franchise is thriving and that keeps them out of too much trouble."

"You're referring to, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, their joke shop." Wills focused on the conversation and not on the empty space across from them. "You do realize that children around the world would do just about anything to try some of their creations."

"Really? Wow I never really thought of it that way." Ginny reached into her knapsack and pulled out a wrapped custard cream confection. She'd packed a shed-lode of treats and sweets to take with her on the trip. "If you feel brave enough I have all sorts of Wizarding candies and sweets some of which are my brother's creations."

Wills eyes danced with excitement. "Sure I'm game if you are. Just don't give me any Fever Fudge, Nosebleed Nougats, Puking Pastilles, or Ton Tongue Toffees."

Ginny set the Canary Cream back in her bag, dug around in it some more, finally producing a Headless hat. "She really didn't miss anything in those books did she?" Ginny seemed to be pouting.

"No I don't think she did." Wills grinned. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Put it on and see for yourself." Ginny handed him the hat.

"So this is gonna what make my head vanish?" Will stared at the hat that resembled the Sorting hat from Hogwarts.

"Something like that." Ginny smothered a giggle when the twins started screeching again.

"His head is gone! She took his head away!" They dropped their Game Boys and were now clinging to each other in terror. "Mummy! Daddy! Do something!"

"Honestly if you can't take seeing a little magic, you two are never going to make it at Hogwarts." Ginny reached up and took off Wills hat. "See its only magic even my brothers have to follow the no harm no foul law."

"That wasn't that bad." He grinned at his terrified cousins. "Got anything a little more entertaining?"

Ginny reached into her bag and pulled out a Canary Cream wrapped in a bright orange wrapper. "Oh I have lots more where that came from. Try this one. I hope you like yellow."

Wills unwrapped the confection, which looked like a custard cream, and then obediently popped it into his mouth. POOF! Wills was now a giant canary with bright yellow orange feathers.

"MUMMY!!" The twins raced over to their parents to hide behind them. "She made Wills into that!"

"Oh so that's what the Canary Cream one does." Katherine and Alex were calm as can be.

"He'll be back to normal in a moment, as you can see he's beginning to molt his feathers." Ginny giggled.

Sure enough, he was once again Wills, and he had to stand to brush away the remaining feathers. "I say that one would be a blast during all those boring royal functions!"

The twins now since this was all harmless raced over to try something themselves. "Can we try?"

"Well here's a new one that my brothers came up with they call them Wild Crackers. They took animal crackers and made it so when one is eaten the person sounds like the animal the cracker is shaped like." She handed Wills a small box of cookies.

Wills bit into a lion cracker. He was able to roar like a lion for a few seconds. "Now that one would be a smash at parties!"

The twins were currently two-pouffe canaries.

Ginny popped a Fizzing Whizbee into her mouth and in moments was levitating towards the cabin ceiling. "Now these are one of my favorites!"

"Wicked!" Bastion was clearly no longer afraid.

"Wizarding candy does all this stuff! Hogwarts is going to be fun!" Bree squealed in delight.

"Aunt Kat...Uncle Alex you have to try one of these." Wills tossed them a Fizzing Whizbee. He and Ginny were floating above them.

"A little sugar won't hurt." The two of them ate the candy and joined the two floating around on the ceiling.

"What are these?" The twins dug into her bag and pulled out a brightly wrapped candy. "Let's try one." They popped them into their mouths and fainted for the sweets were Fainting Fancies.

Harry opened one eye to view the circus that was occurring around them. There were yellow feathers everywhere, the twins were out cold, and Wills, Ginny, and his godparents were all floating on the ceiling. He noticed that Wills was currently headless. "Uh angel mine Ginny is entertaining everyone with our special sweets." He broke off a kiss so he could growl that in her ear.

Hermione's eyes shot open she was not happy that someone would dare interrupt her brilliant plan. "What on earth do you mean by..." She took in what was happening in the cabin and off went the cloak. "This is against the Wizarding code! We are going to get into loads of trouble!"

"Angel it's not recommended, but there's no law saying that Muggles can't try our sweets." Harry tried to keep a serious look on his face, but the things going on around them were so funny.

Mattie came to see what all the noise was about and stared in disbelief at what was going on in the cabin. "Honestly you two are trouble times ten." She took the candy out of the twins' hands and fed them the antidote side of the treat.

"Hi nanny! We're eating sweets you should try some!" The twins now half-awake reached into the sack and took out a Fizzing Whizbee.

"My stars I haven't tried one of these in ages." She popped it into her mouth and joined the others.

Harry glanced out the window the plane was starting it's decent. "Will you relax its all in good fun." He unbuckled his seat belt and pulled her onto his lap.

"FUN!? FUN?! What if the crew were to see them like this?" She glared up at her family in disgust.

"Relax honey the crew has been wizard friendly since you were accepted into Hogwarts." Alex and Katherine were both back in their seats. They were sucking on tooth flossing Stringmints, as was the rest of the family.

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Ginny's bag. "_Accio_ knapsack," He brought the sack to him. "What do we have in here...lets see now these are new." He pulled out a moon shaped candy that was wrapped in midnight blue paper with stars on it.

"Night Caps?" Hermione took the sweet unwrapped it. "I can just imagine what these little chocolates do."

"I would think that they used some kind of sleeping potion on the chocolate it would fit the name Night Caps." Harry surmised.

"The affects can last anywhere from ten minutes to an hour it really depends on the person who eats it. It does have this odd side effect though it makes you wake up all cheerful even if you were furious before you ate the candy." Ginny gave them the information on the new sweet.

"Your brothers have gone too far this time! What if someone tries to use this to harm someone or so that they can do something illegal?" Hermione snarled in exasperation.

"Then the no harm no foul rule goes into effect and the foul player is hexed by a dozen of the nastiest jinxes you can imagine. Fred and George do have morals too." Ginny glared at Hermione.

"That's such a relief. I've been begging them to come up with some sort of fail-safe for their inventions and they did." Harry grinned.

"Fred and George were actually listening to me for once." Hermione settled down.

"These were created for when Mum goes off on her rants." Ginny glanced over at the twins they were sound asleep. "Although it does have other uses…"

"Harry you have to give them a bonus for these! I mean they tamed the twins!" Hermione was all for WWW incorporated now that they had done something useful like tame her brother and sister.

Ginny reached into the bag and pulled out a heart shaped candy with the letters HH stamped on it. She grinned at Hermione and popped it into her mouth. "I don't think you'll be singing their praises after you see what else they've been up to." She proceeded to blow a heart shaped bubble that when it reached its proper size broke free and multiplied into a dozen heart shaped bubbles. They resembled valentine candies and had various messages flashing inside them all were about Harry and Hermione. "This is a prototype for their future personalized line they're called Endearing Fancies."

Wills reached up and popped one that said 'Mione got her flyboy'. "Oh yeah, Mione they really listened to you all right!" He was laughing so hard that his sides hurt.

"I think that it's sweet of them to make something to honor the two of you." Katherine smiled.

"Oh don't worry about that they've done that in spades." Ginny reached way into her bag and came out with a clear box that contained one of the Love Bangs.

"An everlasting heart shaped fire work depicting Harry and Hermione kissing under James and Lily's tree that's amazing." Alex and Katherine were entranced by the Love Bang.

"Oh those two are beyond dead!" Hermione was seething mad.

"Nap time angel." Harry popped a Night Cap in her mouth and she was out like a light in his arms. "I am so gonna give them a bonus." He liked these new treats.

"She's just so shy about showing her feelings around other people." Katherine explained her daughter's actions to them.

"Our Hermione…" Harry and Ginny looked at Katherine then at Hermione sleeping in his arms. "Shy."

"Our Ducky is shy around anyone at least in the Muggle world." Wills nodded.

"So she isn't at all shy at school? What I mean is, she actually opens up at school, doesn't stay in her shell?" Alex frowned.

"Nope not even from day one on the train during first year. She was determined to be top marks and everything. I have never once thought of her as shy. Nosy, a busybody, brilliant, brave, cunning as a cat..." Harry stopped in midsentence. "Oh bloody hell we forgot Crookshanks!" Harry groaned.

:CRACK!:

"Did someone just mention..." Fred appeared in the cabin of the plane.

:CRACK:

"Crookshanks?" George appeared beside him with the cat in question in his arms.

"Are you out of your ever-loving minds? You could have killed yourself Apparating inside a moving plane!?" Harry snarled at them.

"Yeah well..." Fred frowned at him.

"You were the ones that forgot the cat." George set him down in Hermione's lap.

Crookshanks hissed and snarled at Harry.

George took in all the feathers scattered everywhere in the cabin. "I see that some of you have been having fun." He grinned.

"Well done baby sis." Fred winked at Ginny.

"So that's what apparition looks like." Wills ears were still ringing from the loud cracking noise that occurred when one appears at their location.

"Well I'll be!" Fred gaped at Wills.

"It's the blooming Prince of England!" George couldn't believe his eyes.

"Wills is Hermione's cousin. William Windsor, Fred and George Weasley," Harry introduced them to each other.

"In my world you're as famous and I am." Wills grinned.

"Not possible." Fred shook his head.

"We don't advertise in the Muggle world so how could we be blooming famous?!" Fred growled in frustration this prince was not making any sense.

"You two never listen to a word anyone says to you do you?" Harry rolled his eyes heavenward as if to will his temper to stay in check. "There is a Muggle writer who is writing a whole series of books about us!"

"JK Rowling is just about to release the book on Harry's sixth year. She's titling it Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Every book in the series has sold millions of copies and is the most popular children's series in the world." Wills filled them in.

"Ginny could you open Hermione's knapsack and see if she has them inside there?" Harry was unable to move he had a snoozing Hermione in his arms and a very irate Crookshanks glaring at him. "I would get them myself, but I happen to be on cuddle duty at the moment."

"Cuddle duty!" Fred hooted.

"Awe ain't that sweet the two of you could give someone cavities!" George teased.

"Wicked cool, look at these!" Ginny took out the set of books. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of fire, and the Order of the Phoenix." She read the titles one by one.

"NO WAY!" The twins stared at the books they were irate that their world was no longer secret. "Our cover has been blown!"

"Not exactly those are all fictional children's novels in my world." Wills did not really wish to see the twins in a temper, but instantly realized that what he had said was the wrong thing.

"Fiction! Imaginary characters!" Fred fumed.

"We should give her a taste of what fiction feels like!" George was not happy at all about people thinking that they were some bloody make-believe characters.

_:ENOUGH!!:_ Harry's roar echoed in their minds. "Now the two of you will sit your sorry asses down in those seats and calm down! I think we are landing now and I do not wish to have your temper tantrum crash this bloody plane!!"

Fred and George held their heads in reaction to his mental command. "Bloody hell Fred he went and put on the friggin HBP ring!"

"He's ruined now isn't he George?" Fred sat down and looked like he was going to cry.

"Yes I'm afraid we've lost him." George sat down next to his twin and they to Harry's astonishment burst into tears.

"Cut it out you morons!" Harry glared at them. "This does not mean that I'm ruined! I'm still a marauder as my father was!"

"Yes but sadly now you have a leash where's the fun in that?" The twins pouted.

"Harry is so not leashed. You should see him when his James side comes out." Ginny corrected them. "I can just imagine what Draco is going to do when he sees that ring on your finger." She grinned.

"Why did you call that snot nosed git by his given name?!" The twins glared at her.

"Draco is his name isn't it and I did save his sorry butt last term, so if I wish to call him by his given name then I will." Ginny growled.

"That's sacrilege that is!" They glared at her. "You can't fall for Malfoy its...it's not done that's what it is!"

"Harry, _Scourgify_ their mouths for that one!" Ginny was seething mad.

"Oi the plane has landed. Time is galleons!" They Disapparated with a loud crack.

"I'm gonna get those two so good for that comment you just watch me." She gathered the books and set them back in the sack. "Honestly to think that I like Malfoy!"

Alex and Katherine each gathered a twin and Mattie gathered their things.

"We'll clean this up and be out in a few minutes." Harry smiled at them. "Wills would you please take Hermione to the car for me?"

"Sure thing Harry," Wills carefully scooped up Hermione, careful not to drop the ornery cat in her arms, and carried her out of the plane.

Harry took out his wand and used _Scourgify_ to clean up the mess in the cabin. "Ok now you look me in the eyes and tell me that you're not going soft about Malfoy." He looked down at Ginny.

"I just think that to stop the whole cycle of Dark wizards that someone has to make the first move to try to reform at least one of the strongest of the new crop of them. I mean it worked on Kreacher, when we were nice to him, so maybe it will work with Draco." Ginny stared up into his eyes and saw that he was actually thinking about what she had said and that was enough for her.

"So Pig is taking letters back in forth between you and Draco?" Harry frowned.

"He has no friends. No great wealth except for what was set aside in his trust fund. His name is dirt. His mother is in Azkaban, she won't even look at him. He has nothing anymore. He's being watched over by his legal guardian, Professor Snape. He's also his godfather and the only place that he has left where he can feel safe is the place on Godric Lake." Ginny gave him the skinny on what was happening in Draco's world.

"Look Ginny even if I wanted to proclaim a truce the facts are that he hates my guts, thinks that I killed his father, and in his eyes I ruined his life. No amount of goodwill could work against that much hate, it isn't possible." Harry handed Ginny her Knapsack and stuffed the cloak into his pocket.

_: It never hurts to try young master...James and Severus eventually came to a kind of truce between them.:_ Leo was on Ginny's side.

"All I ask is that if you see him, you won't hex him on sight." Ginny looked up at him with pleading moss green eyes.

_:Draco did not help kill your parents nor did he help in killing Ronald. His father did those things. If you blame Draco as he blames you then you will end up like Severus is. Bitter and full of hate.: _Leo growled.

"You both win I will try to be civil around Malfoy." With that said, he stalked out of the plane with Ginny on his heels.

"He's a Black just as much as he is Malfoy." Ginny stood on tiptoe and hissed into his ear. "So some of what made Sirius who he was could be hidden inside him."

"Ginny I said that I would think about...Hell I even said I would be nice to him, so don't push it." Harry got in the car and slid in next to Hermione.

--

"You two are going to love Godric's Hollow." Wills was sitting next to Ginny.

"As long as there's a place where we can play Quidditch then Harry and I will be happy." Ginny was yearning to get on her Firebolt.

"There's a huge untouched expanse of land. It's the best prime piece of untouched property in South Wales. Where something resembles what your pitches look like. It even has goal posts. In fact the land borders Lazy Meadows." Wills grinned. "It's not to far from where Harry used to live."

"Yes! Your Dad didn't lie to me when he told me there was a pitch in your old backyard!" Ginny was on cloud nine. "I'm so glad that your uncle found that painting of them! He's so awesome to talk to as is your mum!"

"Harry you do realize that you own more than that 450 acres. That was just what Sirius bought back from the village. You also own all the way to the border of the Malfoy estate. While you and Hermione are at the meadows, we can discuss what kind of home you want built there. I have arranged to have some plans that you can look at on the computer at home." Alex filled Harry in on some of his plans for their stay. "Of course Lazy Meadows is your home to."

"Really? I'd like that Uncle Alex." Harry ignored that his godfather had mentioned the Malfoy estate.

"Wills what are you doing with Harry and Hermione's Muggle money case?" Ginny looked at the silver case in Wills lap.

"I know what this is Ginny. The question is what did they do rob a bank? I mean there's like over 3 million pounds in here." Wills glanced over the seat at Harry.

He took out a galleon from his pocket and handed it to him. "No I just traded these for that, ten of them to be exact."

Wills looked at the ancient gold coin with the mark of some ancient king stamped on it. "This is priceless!"

"No that's junk in our world. They take that and melt it down to make these." He then handed him a Gringotts galleon.

"Our worlds are as different as night and day." Wills shook his head. "Can I keep this?"

"Sure go ahead you can have both if you want." Harry handed him silver and then a bronze coin. "Have these too."

"The Gold one is a Galleon, the silver one is a called a silver Sickle and the bronze one is called a bronze Knut." Ginny explained.

"Here Uncle Alex you and Aunt Kathy should manage this for the two of them." Wills handed his Aunt the case.

"My word this is a lot of money." Katherine opened the case.

"I think that should be enough to start on a new house." Harry made conversation. He didn't have the slightest clue what kind of money it took to build a home.

"I can assure you son that this is more than enough to keep you financially secure in the Muggle world." Alex grinned.

"He needs a place to feel safe..." Hermione was slowly waking up. "Where Hagrid can visit and feel at home. Welcome to the entire family..." She yawned.

"So this house has to be both Muggle and Wizard friendly." Wills grinned. "Now that's not too difficult just have the Wizard architects do their stuff and when they are finished call in the Muggles to add in the rest."

"Don't worry I have it all planned out." Hermione snuggled closer to Harry.

"How could I ever forget our Ducky and her plans?" Wills chuckled.

"Hey, I wouldn't be sitting here today without her brilliant sometimes lethally dangerous plans. Harry it's only the restricted section and you have the cloak. Who will know? Distract the werewolf. Howl at it. Have it chase us. Oh yeah, saved my arse, but boy did he almost get us killed...Grawp cannot forget old fun lovable going to crush you as soon as look at you Grawp. Hagrid's half brother and then the centaurs us marching in there with toad lady no wands, no nothing. Yep, she has some brilliant plans." He was knocked upside the head again.

"Quit while you are ahead Harry James." Hermione growled.

"Sorry angel mine I guess I got a little carried away." Harry smiled down at her.

--

Thirty minutes later, they were driving through the open gates of Lazy Meadows.

It was a massive English country estate. The main house was three stories of what seemed to be a mixture of both modern and old English architecture. Stain glass windows graced the corner torrents depicting various scenes from King Arthur's legendary rein, to mystical creatures. At the very top of them were star look out areas. It had a massive front portico with carved marble columns. Although it was an estate, it was very much a home. Toys were scattered all around the front gardens and the main lawns. Super soaker water guns were floating in each of the fountains that were the centerpiece of the front rose gardens. To Harry this place just seemed to call to him as if welcoming him home.

"Well Harry welcome to Lazy Meadows and welcome home." Alex parked the Land Rover in front of one of the parking stalls. He couldn't drive in because there were bikes lying across the front of the stall.

"Please excuse the mess the twins don't know the meaning of the word neat." Katherine sighed.

"I don't mind that at all it feels good to be home again." Harry watched as the twins zoomed out of the SUV to go finish their water fight.

"It looks like we're going to have to go into battle if we wish to make it to the front doors." Wills eyed the twins loading up their water guns in the fountain. "I'll go out first and see if I can get one of their Super soakers. Ginny you follow see if you can get a Super soaker as well. Harry you and Hermione make a run for the doors."

"Super soakers?" Ginny frowned in confusion.

"Sorry they're high-powered water guns guaranteed to soak you clean through with one or two shots." Wills explained.

"Sounds like fun!" Ginny grinned. "Hermione take my Knapsack inside for me while the two of us battle the twins."

"Ready? The twins are regrouping. Now is our chance. Everyone move out."

Harry and Hermione raced for the front portico and barely made it without getting soaked.

Wills and Ginny managed to get two Super soakers and were in an all-out water war with the twins.

"Get Harry and Sissy!" The twins took aim and fired.

Harry expecting such an attack countered it by shouting. "_Aqueductus_!" A geyser of water shot out of his wand drenching not only the twins but Ginny and Wills as well. "Sorry about that!" He hid behind a column as water deluged the front portico.

"Aqueductus?" Hermione, who was hiding behind another column, rolled her eyes at him. "You made that up."

"I know and I really didn't think that it would work!" He was having fun avoiding the four different attackers and occasionally shot water at them from his wand. "I'll hold them off while you take cover inside." Harry jumped over one of the front hedges and ran away from the front portico.

Hermione sat down on a dry piece of the front portico. "I've never seen him so relaxed and happy." She watched him at play.

Mattie sat down next to her. "That is because he has never been able to play since he was around you as a baby. It's the first time in 16yrs that he has ever truly played."

"Thanks nanny I didn't think of it that way." Hermione handed her the two knapsacks. "Could you please put those in my rooms? I believe my Flyboy needs some back up."

"Sure baby go play with the others. It's not like you ever wanted to play when you were growing up." Mattie handed her a super soaker 10,000, fully loaded with water and ready to go into battle.

"Thanks Nanny!" Hermione slipped on the hard plastic pack that contained the main source of the guns power several gallons of water and then raced off into battle. "Take that you three!" She aimed fired and got Harry square in the chest before adjusting her aim at the other three. "Sorry about that Harry." She grinned.

"Oh you will be Granger." He aimed and fired the stream of water from his wand directly at her. Just as she aimed at him the result was the both of them drenching everyone in sight.

"Run for it Harry. They can't take them into the backyard that's off-limits to water fights!"

She and Harry raced through the back gate and into the rear grounds of the estate. A massive jungle gym took up a huge space beside a big old weeping willow that housed the twins' tree house castle.

"Wow!" Harry took in the backyard, various paths led to the pool area, stables, and down towards the lake in the distance. "This place is great and that thing is not your normal jungle gym."

"I told you that we lived in a Muggle/Wizarding village." Hermione grinned.

--

That evening all of them sat down for a cookout under the stars. Fred and George their business done and having filled their stomachs, were inside watching the Harry potter movies on DVD.

The rest of them were outside enjoying the warm night air.

Hedwig swooped down and landed on Harry's shoulder. She had a letter for him from his Uncle.

"Hi there girl. You're gonna love this place. They even have a small Owlery for you to sleep in instead of your cage."

Hermione took the letter read it three times and then handed it to him. "I don't believe it. He cannot be serious! I mean it is him we are talking about right. How could he ever ask something like that of you?"

Harry read the letter.

--

_Dear Nephew,_

_As you are, aware Draco is currently living in the only place left for him to go, his summer home in Godric's Hollow. Severus is his guardian now as he has no one else left to turn to. Draco is at a crossroads in his life and I feel that unless someone helps him along the right path that he will turn towards the path that Tom had chosen all those years ago. You and I both made a vow that no one like Voldemort would ever arise again. I trust you to keep that vow dear nephew. _

_You see Harry. Draco, who once had anything that his heart desired, now has nothing and you who once had nothing now have everything. You have a new family, loyal friends, and a love that will last a lifetime. Draco has no parents, his friends deserted him, no family that want to take him into their fold, and a wealth that once was vast is now just a small fortune. His family name has been forever tarnished. In the eyes of our world it will stand for lies, deceit, and the worst of the Deatheaters._

_Ginny is right Harry. There is some part of what made Sirius buried deep inside Draco. You just have to be patient enough to seek it out and find it. The war is over. It is time to raise the hand of truce to your arch foe, so perhaps he could become a great friend. I expect you to not do anything rash and let loose your temper on him, but I suspect that Leo will not allow that to happen. Yes Harry I know that you put on the Half-Blood Prince ring. Listen to him Harry. He is very wise and old as time. He will guide you as your Aunt and I have and will continue to do so for years to come. We are looking forward to seeing you on August twenty-first. Do enjoy your time at home._

_Love _

_Uncle Albus_

_PS: Enclosed is a document please have William sign it with the enclosed quill._

--

Something else fluttered down to the marble patio tile, it was a sealed letter with a MOM department of Mysteries seal on it. "Do I even want to know?" He reluctantly picked up the letter.

"Open it Harry it looks important." Hermione and Ginny were dying to know what was enclosed in the sealed letter.

Harry used his wand to open the letter and to his shock and horror, a voice rang out around them. Professor Sibyll Trelawney's ethereal but this time not so foreboding voice. He listened to it intently while proceeding to read the rest of the letter.

--

_All will thrive and live happily _

_When these four continue their family trees_

_Four hearts unite and bond,_

_Two enemies will become great friends_

_Two best friends will become more_

_One house loses one and one gains another_

_A family tree dies out, while another is reborn _

_Centuries of peace will thrive across the land _

_As Leo, has rightfully returned to the HBP's Hand._

--

He proceeded to swear in a language that none of them could possibly understand. He was swearing in Parseltounge.

Ginny and Hermione stared at Harry who was clearly not happy about this at all. "Um Harry maybe this is why he wrote all of those things in that letter." Hermione took the letter from him and read the rest of it.

"I'm new at all of this, but that sounded like good news to me. So why is he swearing in that what is it called Parseltounge?" Wills frowned.

"That isn't why he's swearing in Parseltounge." Hermione frowned. "It's what is in the rest of this letter."

"They took samples of my blood while I was unconscious at St. Mungo's for three weeks. They used the excuse that maybe something was amiss with my blood chemistry! They lied so they could go back to their cave and do crazy experiments with my special blood!" Harry was so not happy with that part then he took a deep breath and calmed down. "However they seem to have found a cure for werewolves and are working on curing vampires as we speak. Uncle Remus was the first to get the serum and he is now free of his curse. The reason that they are telling me this is that The Daily Prophet is doing a front page article on the new prophecy and the miracle cure. Although, my name will not be mentioned of course, after all we can't have everyone hounding me to cure them now can we." Harry handed the first letter, the one from his Uncle, to Ginny and then tossed the other message to Wills "That's for you. He wants you to read it and then sign it."

"Remus is cured this in wonderful news!" Katherine was very happy. "Now Harry, how they went about it was criminal, but think of how happy Remus must be right now."

"After all those years he is finally free." Alex nodded.

"I'll send Hedwig with a message to come here after dinner." Harry grinned. "I guess it was just a shock to read that after hearing the new prophecy. I think that Kreacher should come here too that is if you don't mind."

"That poor thing all alone, of course not yes you must invite him to. I only wish that we could do something about his clothes." Katherine frowned.

"Oh I think that I can arrange something about that." Harry grinned and Hermione launched herself into his arms sending the two of them backwards in the chair and Hedwig flying for cover.

"Sorry." Hermione grinned down at him.

"Oh that's okay. I'm use to you trying to kill me." He wasn't the least bit mad about the stinging sensation on his tailbone.

Wills frowned at the letter in his hands. He opened the document read it three times then signed it with the enclosed enchanted quill. That done the quill and document vanished. "I have the sudden urge to order a hit on my father! That way my hands are clean and I can still take the throne." He was seething mad.

Alex frowned at his cousin, who was more like a nephew to him. "What did that say?"

"I got a letter when I was eleven and my Dad never let me even see it!" Wills was livid.

"The Dursley's tried to do that to me, but then you can't deny the Headmaster's nephew from him for too long. I think they must have sent at least a few thousand letters when they gave up on that and sent Hagrid there to get me. Although, you know all of this because she wrote it." Harry sympathized with Wills. "I would think that in your case you're the future king, so I guess that might complicate matters a little."

"You're destined to carry on your mother's legacy. Just as Harry has had a destiny to fill in the Wizarding World. Wills, you cannot be both not in your situation. That just isn't possible." Hermione joined in the discussion from her content spot in Harry's lap.

"The truth is that your mother wanted you to have a choice. Now your father, well, he's a stick-in-the-mud when it comes to life as a royal. He's the prince who will most likely never be king and you are the son who will be king." Alex frowned.

"My dad is an ass and he never deserved my Mum! I used to worship him until I finally learned the truth and then I did everything in my power to protect her! Lot good that did didn't it!" Wills had tears burning in his eyes. "I plan on making several changes when I take the throne and he isn't going to like any of them!"

"Oi! That's Lupin and Buckbeak!" Fred was standing on Hermione's star lookout he was pointing towards the stables.

"Isn't that the full moon?" George didn't know what to think.

"Yeah, shouldn't he be howling or something?" Fred also was at a loss.

Harry looked over towards the stables sure enough there were three new visitors Remus, Kreacher was in his arms, and they were on Buckbeak. "So much for me having to send him an owl invite," Harry pulled the two of them up to their feet and headed for his Uncle.

"The rest of you stay up on the patio until we see what kind of mood Beaky is in." Hermione called over to the rest of the family. "Oh and that's a hippogriff."

"Harry! Hermione! Have you heard the wonderful news?" Remus was on cloud nine now that he was free after all of those long harsh years. He was wearing new robes and looked younger than he had in years.

"We sure did. Hedwig brought us the news about five minutes ago." Harry grinned down at Kreacher, who was sporting one of his t-shirts. "So how does it feel to be free?"

"It feels great! I'm starving. Be a good lad and take care of Beaky." He raced passed them up the patio steps and over to the feast.

"I's still has my family Master Harry, but now I can go with masters to Hogwarts. Kreacher is very happy." Kreacher had bathed and actually smelled and looked rather hospitable. "Hello Miss Hermione."

"Hello Kreacher welcome to my home." Hermione smiled down at him. "There is food up there if you're hungry." She pointed up on the patio.

"Thank you Miss. I's am very hungry." Off he went.

Harry used his wand to lift off the heavy baggage that Beaky was still carrying on either side of his back. "There ya go boy all better. Now let's see are you hungry?" Harry, who didn't even have to bow anymore, stroked Beaky's head caringly.

The majestic creature squawked in response and nodded his huge head.

"Ok. Well do you feel like giving a few new people some free rides?" He patted him some more. "That way you can eat the bats flying around here and they can have some fun in the process."

Beaky lay down on the grass in response.

"I'll take that as a yes." Harry removed the harness that they'd put on him to carry the trunks. "Ok you stay here while I get your first rider." He really didn't have to say anything Hermione was grooming his feathers and the hippogriff was in heaven.

"Oh you poor baby did they put that thing on you again. Look at your poor feathers." Hermione crooned.

Harry ran up the patio steps. "Okay who wants to go for a ride?" He grinned at all the surprised faces that stared back at him. "Sorry I keep forgetting that you aren't used to seeing creatures like him. I'll explain the things you need to know when around a Hippogriff and what he is." He sighed, "Buckbeak is half giant eagle and half horse. His kind are proud creatures. I wouldn't advice anyone to run up to one, insult one, or get near a wild one unless you know the rules first. First, you must always bow and remember to keep eye contact with them. Now if they bow back then they will allow you to approach them, and if you're lucky take a ride on them."

"Draco insulted Buckbeak and ended up in Hospital wing during his third year." Ginny gave them an idea about how serious Harry's warning was. "But he's quite tame now." She rolled her eyes in amusement Beaky had rolled onto his side.

Hermione was now able to rub his underside.

"He loves Hermione and Harry. He would roll over, beg, or even fetch if they asked him to." Remus grinned.

"I'll go first he seems to be a gentle beast." Wills got up and slowly walked down the steps.

Buckbeak rolled back over and made eye contact with him, as if to see if this one was worthy of a ride on his back. He did not however get up and remained lying beside Hermione.

"That's the prince of England don't you dare drop him in the lake." Hermione hissed down at him. She knew the creature all to well.

"Hello there Boy, you're a fine looking steed." Wills was kneeling next to him and was giving him a rub down. "Let's say you and I have a flight shall we?" He got on his back, took the reins in his hands, and Beaky stood up to his full massive height.

Beaky made sure that he had room to spread out his majestic wings, and off they went.

"My word that's a breathtaking sight," Katherine watched as the two soared around in the sky.

"That it is my dear." Alex was taking in what she was seeing. "It's a good thing the new paddocks were finished this week. I think he'll be happy having that to himself."

"Can we go for a ride?" The Granger twins looked eagerly at their parents.

"I don't see why not as long as Harry rides with you." Katherine nodded.

"Thanks mum you're the best!" They raced over and hugged their mother.

Wills didn't want to end his ride, but had no choice because Harry whistled for his steed to return. "That was the ultimate rush! I mean bungee jumping is nothing to riding him when he's hunting." He patted Buckbeak on the rump.

"Ok you two now no horsing around." Hermione called over to the twins.

"We won't! We promise." They chimed in unison. "Wow he's so awesome." They walked up to him did a little bow and clapped happily when Beaky bowed back and proceeded to lay down so they could get on his back.

Harry got on behind them and took the reins. "Ok hang on tight, but try not to pluck out his feathers he doesn't really like that." He signaled his steed and off they went.

"Oi! Professor Lupin how's it that..." Fred came out to see what was up.

"You aren't howling at the moon?" George frowned.

"Well boys the truth is that I'm now officially werewolf free." He grinned at them.

"That's bloody well amazing!" Fred grinned.

"I mean they've been trying to find a cure for years." George agreed.

"Let's just say that recently the final piece to that puzzle fell into place." He took a sip of his iced tea.

Ginny hid the letters in her lap.

"If that's it then..." Fred now knowing what was up wanted to go back to watching the first Harry Potter movie.

"We'll go back to our movie...we paused it where our little brother is about to get crowned by the queen." George and Fred ran back inside the main house.

--

It was close to an hour later, but everyone who wished for a ride had gotten one and Beaky was happy and fed. However, the hippogriff wanted one other person to ride him and that was Hermione.

"Your turn, angel mine, he isn't gonna take no for an answer either." Harry rode up to Hermione, reached down, and proceeded to set her in front of him on the steed.

"All right eagle feathers you win we will go for a RIDE!" Beaky took off into the air and she hadn't been ready for it yet.

Harry had a secure hold on the reins with one hand and a hold around her waist with his free arm. "So where to, angel?" He set his chin on top of her head like always.

"Well let's take a stroll down on Godric Lake's shore." She leaned back in his arms.

"Hear that boy you can go fishing while we take a little walk." The hippogriff didn't need telling twice and within moments they were safely back on the solid ground of the lakeshore. "Now this is an amazing sight." He took in the quite surroundings and the moonshining on the lake. "It's hard to believe that a lot of this is all really mine."

"Well it is." Hermione stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

"Off you go Beaky but don't stray too far." He patted his steed fondly on the rump. The Hippogriff however had decided to stick with his master. "Or not."

Hermione took his hand and they raced down the beach. "So how does it feel to finally be home?" They had paused to just hold each other and look at the lake.

"It feels like this enormous weight has been lifted off my shoulders and now for the first time in like forever I can finally breathe again!" Harry twirled her around in his arms.

Hermione laughed, as he continued to twirl her around and around. "I love you so much you do know that don't you Harry James Potter." She was pulled back into his arms and they kissed for some time.

"I love you too Hermione Anne Granger." He smiled down at her and they continued their stroll down the moonlit beach.

Buckbeak seemed to be keeping guard or something.

"Shove off you Muggles! This is a private beach!" Draco snarled clearly not in the mood to deal with anyone.

Hermione and Harry stopped dead in their tracks; Draco was sitting ten feet in front of them.

"Now Harry do not do anything rash, remember what your Uncle said." Hermione hissed.

"This is a private beach all right, but I'm the one who owns it." Harry held his temper in check. "So why don't you shove off!"

"Why you filthy Muggle, do you have any idea who I am?" Draco sprang to his feet.

"The question that you need to ask yourself, Malfoy, is do you know who I am?" Harry had his wand out and was pointing it straight at him.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the two of them. "Well if it isn't Potty and Granger! What are you two doing here?"

"I happen to own this land Malfoy and Hermione lives in Godric's Hollow. So, why don't you do the intelligent thing and bugger off while I still let you!" Harry felt a nudge behind him it was Buckbeak. "Even better do you remember Buckbeak? He's a free hippogriff now, no thanks to your lies. But wait that's what your family does isn't it. They tell evil nasty lies, commit despicable crimes, and then can't forget do the occasional murder as well!"

Draco took one look at Beaky and didn't try to get any closer to Harry or Hermione. "Keep it away from me!" He had a hint of fear in his voice, but that soon was overpowered by the rage that he felt for Harry. "YOU MURDERED MY FATHER!"

"WRONG! HE FELL AFTER GETTING HIT BY A STUNNING SPELL! YOUR FATHER HELPED MURDER MY PARENTS! RON AND LUNA! OH BLOODY HELL THAT LIST GOES ON AND ON, WHILE YOUR MOTHER COVERED FOR HIM WITH LIE AFTER LIE!!" Harry's answer echoed all around them.

"SHUT UP POTTER!!" Draco roared back at him.

"OR YOU'LL DO WHAT HEX ME?! NEWSFLASH DRACO YOU'RE NOT LEGAL YET AND YOU SURE AS HELL CAN'T RISK GETTING A WARNING! WE BOTH KNOW THAT YOU WOULD BE INSTANTLY EXPELLED!! I HOWEVER AM VERY MUCH OF AGE AND IF YOU DON'T SHOVE OFF MY PROPERTY I CAN AND WILL HEX YOUR SORRY ASS WITH SO MANY JINXES THAT NOT EVEN ST. MUNGO'S WILL BE ABLE TO SORT YOU OUT!!" Harry's temper was on meltdown now.

_:Harry James you remember what your uncle said!_: Leo growled at him.

_:Stay out of it Leo!:_ Harry shut him out of his mind.

"You're delusional as usual Potter! This is free land and it happens to border my summer home's property!" Draco was not about to back down.

"This land that you're standing on is mine. All of it and it always has been. My land reaches all the way passed the Godric Castle ruins, that happened to belong to my many great-grandfather Godric Gryffindor! See this you serpent wanna be!" Harry held out his right hand, so Malfoy could get a good look at Leo. "This proves my claim!"

"That...that...ring hasn't been seen in..." Draco was not about to admit that Potter might just outrank him.

"SIXTEEN YEARS! It hasn't appeared since my DAD was MURDERED! I got it on my sixteenth birthday!"

It was as if by some magic that Harry could now look at Draco and not see the person that he despised more than anyone in the world. Here stood a young man, no longer the perfect son. Draco just looked lost and defeated. This realization, as if someone had taken the blinders away from Harry's eyes, caused his temper to vanish, and he instantly calmed down.

"You know what Draco you just aren't worth the time or energy any more." Harry put his wand away. "Let's go angel the family is waiting for us back at Lazy Meadows." He took her hand in his and signaled Buckbeak to follow him as they headed back down the beach.

--

"POTTER!!" Draco roared his name, but they ignored him. "WE HAVEN'T FINISHED THIS YET!!"

"DRACO!!" Snape's roar echoed around the lake.

"Leave the two of them alone! You are in fact on his property and he had every right to kick you off it! Now let's go!" He grabbed Draco by the arm.

"Uncle Severus! He! He! Killed My father!!" Draco's voice cracked with emotion.

"Lucius killed himself and before that tried to kill you! If it had not been for Ginny Weasley, you would be dead! Lucius was furious about being denied taking the life of his only son, so he used _Crucio_ and _Imperio_ on her brother. This was the moment that forced Mr. Potter's hand. He had already used _Avada Kedavra_ on Bellatrix for attempting to use _Crucio_ on Miss Granger. He nevertheless chose to use a stunning spell instead. Your father caused his own death. Harry did nothing, other than show him mercy and what did that cost him? What did that cost him Draco?! It cost him the life of his best friend Mr. Ronald Weasley! No Draco, Harry did not kill your father and the sooner you get that through your head the longer your life will be!" Severus stared intently down into Draco's eyes. "Mark my words boy, Potter will kill you if you even attempt to walk the path of the Dark Lord, and no one will stop him either. None of us wish to enter that era of darkness again!"

"MY FATHER WAS A GREAT MAN! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Draco was crying now. "I AM THE FAILURE!!"

Severus placed his hands on Draco's shaking shoulders. "Your father was the failure boy. You just didn't turn out to be his clone."

"I'M ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" He fell to his knees on the sand in utter defeat. "EVEN MY OWN MOTHER CAN'T STAND THE SIGHT OF ME! I VISITED HER IN AZKABAN AND SHE WON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME! SHE TOLD THEM THAT HER SON WAS DEAD! I MIGHT AS WELL BE DEAD! I AM NOTHING NOW!"

Harry stopped abruptly and Beaky accidentally poked him in his palm with his sharp beak. "Stay here and hold this for me." He handed her his wand.

"Harry did you hear him? Everything that your uncle said is true." Hermione's heart actually ached for Draco.

"Just stay here with Beak for me." Harry headed back towards Draco and Severus.

"Good evening Mr. Potter. Are you and Miss Granger enjoying a moonlit walk on the beach?" Snape greeted Harry.

"Evening Professor." Harry nodded.

Draco didn't even look up at him.

"Draco what was between us is over. There has been too much heartache...too many losses for both sides for this to continue. Therefore, as of now I'm declaring a truce between you and me. I don't wish to fight anymore its just pointless." He held out his injured hand.

Draco glared at him as if he were thinking his words over. "If this is your pitting me or feeling sorry for me then shove off!" He snarled.

"This is me wanting some peace and quiet in my last year at Hogwarts. Look Draco the days of the dark times are over I hope for centuries. There are other ways that don't involve embracing dark magic or following evil creatures like Voldemort was. He didn't care about anyone, but himself. It got him dead that's what it got him. You're a great wizard the thing is you don't have to be a dark one anymore. You will find and see that loyalty is huge on the white magic side of the coin." Harry held out his hand again.

Draco took it and Harry helped him to his feet. "Hey what gives?! Did you cut your hand to test me or something?!" He looked at his hand and then at Harry.

Harry looked at his hand and then at Draco's. He was right he had a nasty looking gash on his palm. "I didn't even know that Beak's little peck had cut me." He reached for a wand that wasn't there and sighed." Uh professor could you conjure up a bandage or something?" He held out his hand.

Severus pulled out a vial and treated his wound before bandaging it. "That showed trust Harry, leaving your wand with Miss Granger." He was impressed.

Harry shook his hand that was stinging like mad. "Bloody hell that stuff stings, but it did seal the gash!" He hissed under his breath. "Oh while I'm still thinking clearly...Uh Ginny is with us. If it's okay with your Uncle, you can come back with us and have some dinner. So do we have a truce? I must warn you though if you try to go back to your old ways then I will have to kill you and I really don't want to do that."

Draco held his and out this time. "Truce."

They shook on it.

Hermione raced over with Buckbeak on her heels. "Harry James what on earth happened?"

"Hurry you two. It would be a good idea to bow about now." Harry eyed his steed who was eyeing Draco and Snape.

They didn't need asking twice and to Harry's surprise Beaky bowed back.

"Beaky accidentally pecked me and I didn't know that I was bleeding. Hermione, Draco and I have called a truce so you can put away my wand." Harry grinned.

He took back his wand.

"She does like your wand doesn't she." Snape shook his head. "By the way Miss Granger very impressive jinx, it took them a while to make me right again."

"You were the one who gave my Uncle donkey ears and a tail!?" Draco smirked.

"Yes, well, I was guarding Harry at the time." Hermione blushed.

"Yes her new nickname around Hogwarts is going to be lioness." Snape smirked.

Buckbeak walked over to Draco and butted his arm with his head.

"Uh what does he want?" He eyed the beast with wary eyes.

"For heaven's sake Draco just pet him!" Hermione growled.

Draco reluctantly did as he was told. "I'm sorry about you know that whole off with your head thing." He tried to make amends.

:Crack:

Lupin apparated behind Snape, "There you are. Hermione your parents are starting to wonder where you two flew off to." He noticed that they were not alone. "Evening Severus, its Draco isn't it." He nodded at Draco.

"Isn't it the full moon tonight? I mean that is the moon isn't it?" Draco stared at Lupin then at his Uncle.

"He's cured." Hermione and Harry grinned.

"Quite so just took the serum this evening. I haven't felt this good in well never actually." Lupin smiled. "The two of you aren't killing each other, so have the two of you buried the hatchet?"

Draco finally got a good look at Harry and Hermione as the moon was shining on them now. "Harry where are your specs? Hermione...I mean...you look really..." Buckbeak butted him again, so he reluctantly climbed on him and off they went. "GREAT!!"

"He thinks you look hot angel mine, which is true, but then I don't have to like it that every guy drools at you now." He pulled her closer to him.

"Well Severus, you still going to give them their summer homework?" Remus grinned.

"Actually, I'm very impressed with Harry so much so the assignment has been canceled. It was the wolfsbane potion which seems to be something that he isn't ever going to need to make now." It was then that he noticed the HBP ring on Harry's finger. "You will use that wisely and because of you Draco will not fall into the cycle of darkness."

Harry glanced up at the sky. Draco was having a blast on the hippogriff. "The fact is Professor I learned that neglect and hatred caused Tom Riddle to turn and I don't wish that on anyone. Draco had the wrong influences and now all of his so-called friends have dropped him like a hot potato. He has never had true friends, so maybe if that comes to pass Draco won't be such an arse anymore." Harry was tackle hugged by Hermione.

"I have never been so proud of you in my life!" She kissed him all over his face.

_:Well done young master, you have done well your first few hours wearing the ring:_ Leo was proud.

"You see Severus even Harry can sound as wise as the Headmaster." Remus grinned. "Anything is possible you, James, and Sirius eventually buried the hatchet. I don't see why those two can't either."

Snape nodded.

Draco was back, but he had a passenger with him. "Ginny was standing on the hill, so I thought that I would show her that I didn't steal your pet." He landed on the beach. "See that Gin I did not steal him and they're fine."

Ginny turned around and kissed him. "You mean the two of you are actually calling it truce!" She was over the moon.

Harry nodded.

Draco not really used to being spontaneously kissed had to admit that kissing Gin wasn't all that bad. In fact, it was up there on his list of favorite things and familiar somehow, but he couldn't think why. "Yes, well, Harry convinced me that our feud was pointless...we shook hands and I'm still here, so that's a good sign that our truce will work. After all his blood brands any Dark Wizard and I don't have a mark on me." Draco was babbling.

"It's true I didn't even know that I was bleeding until we shook on it." Harry nodded.

Ginny took out the prophecy and read it aloud. "This whole thing refers to the four of us!" Ginny grinned at Draco who was reading it over her shoulder.

_All will thrive and live happily _

_When these four continue their family trees_

_Four hearts unite and bond,_

_Two enemies will become great friends_

_Two best friends will become more_

_One house loses one and one gains another_

_A family tree dies out, while another is reborn _

_Centuries of peace will thrive across the land _

_As Leo, has rightfully returned to the HBP's Hand._

"Professor Trelawney isn't a fraud?" Draco read the paper again.

"No not really. Actually this is her third prediction and it's the best one of the three." Harry grinned. "Not once is death or bloodshed mentioned in any line."

Severus was listening intently to the words of the prophecy. "Slytherin house is not home to you anymore. It would be too dangerous for you to remain there for your seventh year. Therefore, it would make sense that you would be sorted into another house. My guess would be Gryffindor since our Mr. Potter has offered the hand of peace to you and you accepted it." He frowned at Remus as he pondered the next line. "A family tree dies out, while another is reborn?"

"That one is simple the only family that lost its last direct male descendent is the Black family tree, but how can that be bought back?" Remus was just as puzzled.

"That one is easy even I get that one. Draco is a Black on his mother's side of the family." Ginny frowned.

"My family is dead to me now, so there's no need to carry on with the Malfoy surname. Uncle Severus is it possible to change a last name?" Draco asked his uncle.

"Yes if that is what you really want. We can arrange to have it done before school starts." Snape nodded.

"It's what I need to do to get passed all of this and start a new page in my life." Draco hugged Ginny.

Phoenix song filled the air and Fawkes landed gracefully on Harry's shoulder.

"What now?" He saw that he carried several letters in his talons.

Hermione took the letters and looked at them. "There's one for you, one for Professor Snape, and one for Draco."

Fawkes vanished with a flash of fire.

Harry read his letter and grinned.

--

_Dear Nephew_

_We are over the moon with pride at your courage and bravery. It takes a strong will to call a truce and you have that in spades. Hogwarts is celebrating tonight as will the Wizarding World when __The Daily Prophet__ is read tomorrow morning. We think it best if you call it a night as the time is approaching the midnight hour._

_Love_

_Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva_

--

"Uncle Albus? Aunt Minerva?" Draco arched a silver blonde brow at him.

"Uh yeah, he's an Uncle on Dad's side and she's an Aunt on Mum's." Harry shrugged his shoulders as if it were no big deal.

"Hogwarts really is your home...all those years boasting and we thought you were crackers." Draco shook his head in disbelief and read his letter.

--

_Dear Draco_

_It takes a strong wizard to admit that maybe the path that he has chosen is the wrong one. It takes an even stronger wizard to face the consequences of that decision to change. I have no doubt, that you will be able to overcome these consequences, as there is nothing, if you put your mind to it, that you cannot do. _

_I have had a conversation with the Sorting hat and he agrees that it be in your best interest to leave Slytherin and carry out the remainder of time at Hogwarts in Gryffindor Tower. Arrangements have been made for this and you will still be a Prefect. _

_Severus is needed with me so arrangements have been made for you to stay with Hermione's family. I trust that you will see this as a test of wills and pass with excellence. The four of you will then arrive at Hogwarts on August twenty-first. _

_Have nice time._

_Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS: Please sign the enclosed document and I will arrange for the permanent change of your last name. Your inheritance will be still safe in a new vault in your name at Gringotts._

--

"Unreal he knows everything doesn't he?" Draco signed the documents and they vanished. "Two weeks by ourselves at Hogwarts!" Draco grinned. "You know I always have wanted sunshine in my dorm."

"Draco I will have your things sent over to Miss Grangers. I trust that you will be on your best behavior and for Merlin's sake do not call Miss Grangers family Muggles or the twins Mudbloods that is not in your vocabulary anymore. Is that understood?" Severus gave Draco one of his looks.

"If I slip they can scourgify my mouth." Draco nodded.

"Very well I will see the four of you in two weeks try not to get into too much trouble." With that said he disapparated with a crack.

"Well then you three up on Buckbeak." Remus instructed the teens. "Harry and I will Disapparate to Lazy Meadows."

"Up you go, Hermione." Harry set her in front of Ginny. "I'll see you back home." Hermione nodded not so sure of this whole plan as Buckbeak took off into the air.

"You know what Uncle Remus I think that everything might just be okay this year at Hogwarts." Harry took out his wand and prepared to Disapparate.

"I believe that this time you and Hermione just might get in a little fun." Remus nodded.

:Crack:

The two of them were gone.

--

Next

Fun at Last

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are, mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	10. Fun at last

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 9

Fun at last

--

Ok now that they have finally reached their destination our witches and wizards can finally have some fun for a change. How will Draco handle fun? Does Harry even know what that is? Well read on and see for yourself.

--

Harry Apparated on the patio where Fred and George were sitting in patio chairs waiting for his return. They did not look the least bit happy to see him. An ornery Crookshanks was sitting in Fred's lap.

Fred narrowed his eyes at his 'little brother' and began to crack his knuckles one at a time. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't knock some sense into that thick skull of yours! Draco is bad news you of all people know that!" He snarled.

George twirled the wand in his hand with two fingers. "Well 'little brother' we are waiting for an answer and we had better like what we hear. Calling a truce with a git like Malfoy is insane."

Harry looked at the twins not even wary that one of them had their wand out and pointed at him. "You want an answer well here goes. I do not want another Voldemort to rise. I never wish to kill another wizard. I'm tired of a pointless war that would have ended up with another Dark Lord. He and I shook on it, my hand was bleeding at the time, and Draco doesn't have a mark, brand, or anything on his palm. If in fact Draco could not have been able to turn to our side my blood would have branded him like a hot poker." He took a deep calming breath before continuing. "Ginny is right. He does have the Black family blood flowing in his veins. Uncle Sirius didn't turn to the dark ways and Draco needs this chance to do the same."

"So you're betting all the galleons on the fact that your blood brands Dark wizards?" Fred frowned.

"I don't know Harry he could still turn on you when you least expect it. How can you be sure that he's on the up and up?" George put his wand away.

"Draco changed his name from Draco Lucius Malfoy to Draco Sirius Black. My Uncle is arranging it for him and he did this all by his own choice."

The twins were all ears listening now.

"The old Sorting hat and Uncle Albus took him out of Slytherin and he is now a Gryffindor."

"No blooming way! This is unreal!" The twins were floored by this news.

Harry took a letter out of his pocket and tossed it at them. "Read this letter. I have others, but Ginny has them at the moment."

"Here take Crookshanks." Fred tossed the cat into Harry's arms.

"Don't throw him like that! He isn't a plush animal!" Harry caught the cat in his arms and immediately began to pet him as not to get scratched up by his razor sharp claws. "Easy there boy they didn't mean it."

Crooks growled and hissed at the twins.

"Blimey I would never have believed that this was possible!" They read the letter three times.

"Oh there's more than that big brothers." Ginny, Draco, and Hermione were walking up the patio steps.

"Beaky is tucked in for the night. He loves his new stall." Hermione yawned.

"Thanks angel." Harry put an arm around her waist. "Ginny the boys need to see the rest of the letters."

"Why? Were the clueless gits giving you a hard time?" Ginny narrowed her eyes down at her brothers. "Read it and weep." She tossed the letters down at them.

"I just want to add that I was an ass all these years and I'm sorry for anything that I might, have said or done to either of you." Draco eyed them warily.

_All will thrive and live happily _

_When these four continue their family trees_

_Four hearts unite and bond,_

_Two enemies will become great friends_

_Two best friends will become more_

_One house loses one and one gains another_

_A family tree dies out, while another is reborn _

_Centuries of peace will thrive across the land _

_As Leo, has rightfully returned to the HBP'S hand._

The twins read the prophecy aloud and then looked up at the four of them.

"I reckon its time for us to go talk to mum about all of this. I don't think she'd like it if she read it in The Prophet tomorrow." Fred pocketed the letters in his jeans pocket.

"All right then welcome to the fold Draco Black." George arched a brow at Draco. "Just don't think for a second that us two won't be watching you." With that said the two disapparated from the patio.

--

Draco's trunks were sitting by patio table and there was a wicker basket sitting on top of them.

"I'm tired let's get his things inside and then turn in." Hermione yawned hugely. "Come here Crooks." She held out her arms to her cat, but he didn't go to her, he leaped into Draco's unsuspecting arms.

Draco stared down at the ginger cat and it stared intently at him. "Hermione is he half kneazle or something?"

"I don't really know. You see I got him from Magical Menagerie store third year, but they never mentioned that he could be half kneazle. That could explain his actions towards various people though." Hermione mused.

Draco walked over to his trunks and flipped open the lid of the wicker basket out popped the head of a strange looking kitten. "I guess this is the reason I asked. Isis is a kneazle. Uncle Severus brought her to me after last term ended. He said that Professor Dumbledore thought I might need a companion. She's only a kitten and she hated the summerhouse. She doesn't like dark magic." He reached down and picked up Isis with his other hand.

The kitten was large; she had Carmel colored fur that was peppered with black spots. Her enormous eyes were the color of golden amber. She had rather large outsized ears and a lion like tail. She looked around at her surroundings with interest and mewed at Crooks.

Crooks meowed back and began to purr contently in Draco's arms.

"She's the most adorable kitten I've ever seen." Ginny was in love with Isis. "Can I hold her?" She asked Draco.

"Sure Gin you can hold her. It looks like Crookshanks likes her well enough." Draco set Isis in Gin's arms. "He seems to like me as well." The cat was purring up a storm.

"Well if Crooks gave you the thumbs up then you really are on the way to being a good wizard." Harry grinned. "He can't stand a Dark wizard that's why he chased Wormtail around all the time."

"Ron's rat really was Wormtail? So that was all true as well?" Draco yawned the day was beginning to catch up with him.

"Harry James, Hermione Anne, Ginny, and Draco!" Mattie shouted from the main house. "Its 1am now get in here and let's get you settled into bed!"

"That's Harry's and my former nanny. She's my twin sibling's nanny now...anyway she is also a witch and its best to do as she says." Hermione headed towards the house.

"Let's go Ginny. I think the boys can handle Draco's stuff."

"Uh Hermione I thought your parents were dentists?" Draco eyed the huge main house and his surroundings.

"My godparents are Dentists, but they are also..." Wills walked over from the Guesthouse. "His cousins."

Draco turned to look at Wills and couldn't believe his eyes. The next in line to the throne of England was walking up to him in a pair of gray sweats and bare feet. "Is that?"

"William Windsor and you must be Draco." Wills shook his hand then turned to arch a brow at the other three. "It's past your bedtimes isn't it kiddies?"

"Wills is a pain in the royal ass." Hermione growled.

"Did she just call the prince of England an ass?" Draco stared at Hermione in shock.

"Yeah, she does that quite often and I tend to earn it. Now you boys take a trunk, I'll take the other one, and the ladies can carry that wicker basket. Uh what was in that anyway?" Wills looked into the empty basket.

"Isis isn't she the cutest kitten." Ginny held up the kitten so Wills could get a good look.

"She looks like she's part lion or something." Wills took in Isis's appearance.

"She's a kneazle it's a wizarding cat. Crookshanks is part Kneazle to." Hermione explained.

"Interesting well let's get you kiddies all tucked in shall we." Wills took the handle of one trunk and easily pulled it towards the house.

Ginny followed him she was clearing enjoying her view. After all it wasn't everyday that you got to see Wills shirtless, in sweats, and bare feet.

"I told you that he was a royal pain in the ass. Kiddies I tell you." Hermione picked up the basket and stalked towards the house.

"Draco you take one end and I'll take the other. Our rooms are on the third floor." Harry grabbed onto the handle on one side of the trunk.

"She sure does get grouchy when she's tired doesn't she." Draco took the other handle of the trunk and they took it inside.

"Draco you haven't seen anything yet. Just think she's Head Girl this year." Harry yawned. "Although her pet project is being considered by the Ministry and she's happy about its success."

"Pet project as in?" Draco stopped at the first landing and looked at him.

"SPEW." Harry and Draco hefted the trunk up to the next landing.

"SPEW? I thought that was a joke. What does it stand for again?"

"Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare and word of warning do not call it spew or she'll flame your ass." Harry and Draco made it to the third floor.

--

Wills had left Draco's trunk in front of a set of doors.

"Then the House Elf Act is actually coming to be because of Hermione's pet project?" Draco yawned again as he opened the doors to what would be his room for the next two weeks.

The first room was an entertainment room complete with entertainment center and HDTV. There was a comfy Mediterranean green overstuffed couch to sit and watch TV or one of the dozens of DVD's on the shelves. The walls were done in similar colors and there were dragon statues and paintings on the walls. In the sleeping area was a huge king-sized four-poster with linens and pillows of the same colors with Dragons embroidered on the top duvet. There was a full bath and doors that led out to the terrace.

"Now this is my kind of room not a snake in sight. My parents liked the serpent decor and to be honest I wasn't really too fond of it myself." Draco turned to look at Harry. "What's your room like? I bet that it's in the colors of Gryffindor."

"To be honest I haven't really looked yet." Harry liked Draco's room it really suited him. "I would think that it would be similar to this one."

"Well don't just stand there let's go check it out." Draco pushed him out of his room and towards the last set of doors down the hallway. "It seems that you're in the tower on this side of the manor. Ah ha look at the lion symbol of Gryffindor." He pointed to the crest on the door.

Harry opened the doors to his room. Draco was right his rooms had a Gryffindor theme. It was decorated in various shades of reds and gold's. The first room while similar to Draco's had a study area where his laptop computer was all set up. An entertainment area where his various game systems were all set up and waiting to be played on the entertainment system, and he too had a comfy scarlet colored couch. "They set up everything that we bought on our shopping spree." He was very happy with his room at least so far.

"They seem to be making up for lost time." Draco looked at the various books and DVD's on the shelves. "Is this a joke? He held up two movies that were titled Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone and The Chamber of Secrets.

"I wish. You see some Scottish woman by the name of JK Rowling is doing a whole series of books on my life at Hogwarts and they're even doing movies on them." Harry rolled his eyes. "See those books right there next to them, it's the set of books, and next to that are the audio disks of the books. Fred and George were up here watching them on the DVD player, it might still be in there." Harry picked up the remote and hit play.

"Now let's see if I can find a scene with us in it. After all this is the Chamber of Secrets DVD." He used the scene option and hit the play button. "Here's one where we're dueling."

"That is an invasion of our privacy! We should sue her!" Draco was not happy about this new information.

"Yeah, I thought about that, but then you can't sue her without outing our entire world." He changed the scene to Ginny, the Basilisk, Tom Riddle, and himself. "Yeah, that brings back such happy memories." Harry muttered darkly.

"I have to read these. Ginny looks half dead...and you... You pulled the sword out of the hat and killed that thing!" Draco took the books from the shelf.

"That thing nearly killed both of us. Sure go ahead knock yourself out enjoy them it looks like I have more than one set in here." Harry hit stop on the player. Then looked into his sleeping area it was massive. In one corner there was an spiral staircase that lead up to the top of the tower, in the center was a king-sized four-poster bed with linens in gold's and reds. The Gryffindor lion embroidered on the duvet. There was also a full bathroom complete with walk in closet containing all of his stuff. Which Mattie had put away and hung up in the various built in shelves and drawers.

"So do you like your room kiddo?" Sirius was wide-awake in his portrait.

"Uncle Sirius?" Harry turned to stare at the portrait in surprise.

"Moony wasn't about to leave us at number twelve. Look at the portrait next to mine." He grinned.

"Harry James it is 1am where have you been?!" Lily glared at her son.

"Yes son where were you?" James wasn't that pleased with him either.

"Uh he was with me... He was snogging with Hermione...I kind of sidetracked that though..." Draco walked into the sleeping area and stood next to Harry.

"I would just like to say that yes I was slime, an ass, and all around bad guy. I am however trying to follow in my Uncle Sirius's footsteps and be a good wizard."

Draco looked down at his feet. "I would rather live than have Harry, _Avada Kedavra_ my ass, and it's not so bad so far."

"He changed his name to Draco Sirius Black." Harry told them.

"I say then that's a good reason for being out and about after hours!" Sirius was pleased with this news. "Well then nephew take down my portrait and you can hang me up in your room. After all you need guidance as much as Harry does."

Draco did as he was told. "Well I'll see you in the morning. I think Quidditch would be a good idea for tomorrow."

"Yeah that sounds like a plan." Harry yawned. "Night Draco...Night Uncle Sirius."

"Night." The two left.

"I need to get ready for bed." He stumbled to the bathroom and by some miracle managed to get his contacts out without poking out his eyeballs. He turned to look at his closet and sighed in defeat. "I'm just too tired to search for my sweats." He stripped down to his shorts and stumbled out of the bathroom towards his bed. "Sleep must have sleep." He pulled back the covers and crawled into bed.

"Night son." James yawned.

"Night Honey we love you." Lily settled off to sleep.

"Night..." Harry was nearly fast asleep.

Crooks curled on the pillow next to his.

--

Harry awoke to the sound of video games coming from the other room and the smell of breakfast being prepared. He blinked several times then squinted at the blurry time displayed on his bedside clock. It read 9:30am. He rolled over and snarled in frustration into his pillow.

"Someone is a grouchy lion this morning." Hermione was curled up on a window seat. She was dressed for the day in a tank top and shorts. She was brushing Crooks in her lap and had Isis purring next to her. "We let you sleep for an extra hour."

Harry pounded the pillows on his bed with his fists and continued to swear in Parseltounge into his pillow. Not really noticing that he was almost entirely out of the covers and his shorts were in clear view.

"Nice drawers." Hermione smirked as she took in the view of her prince in nothing but a pair of red boxers.

Harry flushed crimson under his sun kissed skin and buried his head under the pillows. He had forgotten to put on his sweats! He pounded on the mattress and kicked his feet like a three-year-old; for once he wanted to sleep-in was that too much to ask for?

Hermione set Crooks down on the carpet and walked around to the foot of his bed. "Are you missing these by chance?" She held up the sweats.

Harry rolled over and threw a pillow at her blurry image. "Do you mind!?"

Hermione easily dodged the pillow. "I don't mind at all." She teased. "Although, truth be told I expected to see ones with Lions on them." She raced around to the nightstand and took his specs.

"Oh you are so gonna get it Granger!" Harry reached for his specs they weren't there. "Oh you're toast Hermione!" He got out of bed and stalked after her blurred image.

"I am soooo scared." Hermione danced around him easily keeping out of his reach.

"What's going on in..." Draco took in the scene. "So she's up to that is she, well, that just isn't fair now is it." He ducked into the bathroom and found the case containing Harry's other eyewear. "Here's what I'm looking for." He took out a pair of specs and went back into the sleeping area. "Here Potter catch these." He tossed him the specs that Harry easily caught. "Now play nice you two." He went back to his game.

Harry put on the specs and zeroed in on his prey, trying to make a run for it. "Oh I don't think so." With lightning sharp reflexes, Harry easily caught her around the waist. "Going somewhere angel?" He grinned down into her startled eyes.

"Now Harry let's not do anything rash," Hermione knew that gleam in his eyes meant trouble.

He took the specs and carelessly tossed them on one of the pillows. He then took the sweats and tossed those on top of the specs. "Rash. I wouldn't dream of doing anything rash." He was in full James mode. "You see beautiful. I was happy sleeping the morning away. It's my favorite past time actually." He ran a finger down her jaw. "Especially when I went to bed at nearly the crack of dawn, on the other hand kissing you might put me in a better mood. I guess we're just gonna have to find out." He bent his head down and sealed his mouth hers.

Draco stuck his head back in the room. "You really have to play this game it's about Quidditch...Holly Shit!" He blinked his eyes not believing what he was seeing. Harry was seriously kissing Granger in the center of his room. Harry the boy at Hogwarts that wasn't that great around the girls. It looked like he wasn't brain-dead anymore though. "Uh Mr. Potter wake up!" He shouted at the portrait.

James came back into view "What's the...oh shit what did she do now?" James looked like he wanted to cry. "I'm gonna take the flack for this one too. I just know it."

"James what on earth is wrong..." Lily was not pleased with her son's current actions. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! You let her go this instant!" Lily growled angrily at her son.

Harry opened one eye looked at his mother then closed it again.

"He gets this from you!" Lily snarled at James.

"Me!? Blimey woman he's a grown boy with a mind of his own!" James snarled back.

"She was asking for it, but I think she didn't know what was gonna happen when he finally caught her." Draco was trying to decide if he should go get cold water and throw it on them.

"See it's not always our fault! I mean you women tend to get yourself into these situations and then it's our fault because we retaliate in a nice way!" James grumbled.

"I can help Master Harry." Kreacher appeared on one of the posts of the four-poster and poured ice-cold water down on them.

"Kreacher don't!" James and Draco shouted but it was too late.

The two teens sprang apart.

"What the hell was that for?" Harry glared up at Kreacher.

"I made mistake." He vanished.

Hermione stood there still dazed from the kiss and soaking wet. Her cotton tank top and shorts were plastered to her skin and it was clear what color unmentionables that she had on underneath them. "Why does he insist on doing that all the time?" She fumed not really noticing her current state of appearance. She did notice his and liked her view enough to go speechless and pink.

Draco took in the view for a few seconds before diving into the bathroom for Harry's robe. "Granger is a babe!" He shook his head to clear it. "Snap out of it or he's gonna kill you!" He muttered to himself as he took the robe off its hook and headed back into the room.

Harry looked down at Hermione and the floor dropped out underneath his feet. He could clearly see her very well defined figure and what color unmentionables that she was wearing. They were pink lace and she looks spectacular in them. "I'm…uh… gonna take a Glaciusly cold shower now... You look beyond spectacular, beyond out of this world, and I better take that shower before my brain shuts down and I do something that we both aren't ready for." He risked a kiss on the top of her head and then raced for the bathroom. "God she's gonna kill me at this rate!" Harry closed the door and locked it.

"That's good. Draco cover her up and get her out of here!" James growled.

Draco set the robe on her shoulders. "Are you trying to kill him? Do you have any idea what you're doing to him?" He turned her around, closed his eyes, fitted the robe around her, and then pushed her out of the room. "Obviously not...now you go to your room and change while I go see what Ginny is up to." He closed the door to Harry's room and headed downstairs as soon as Hermione had wandered back to her own room. "And to think this is just my first day around the two of them. I can just imagine what they do next."

--

Harry emerged from the bathroom in his Gryffindor Quidditch practice sweats. Even though the thoughts of Hermione were still there in his head, he had that part of him under control, or at least he hoped he did.

"Quidditch just think about that and you'll be fine." He chanted as he sat on his bed to put on his Nikes.

"All right there son?" James gave him a knowing look.

"How much did Draco see?" Harry looked over at his father.

"Now Harry, he was a complete gentleman. Didn't try anything. In fact, except for the first glimpse, he kept his eyes shut the whole time. Put a robe around her and sent her to her room." James told him.

"That's good. I didn't wanna have to hurt him too badly." He stood up to do his preworkout stretches to loosen up before going downstairs.

He did push-ups at least a hundred. She was still in his mind. He did sit-ups another rep of one hundred, nope she was still there. He conjured a bar between the bathroom door frames and did a hundred pull-ups and what he saw her in was still clear as a bell in his mind. He conjured weights and tried those and nothing worked. He was in a need of another shower, but nothing got her out of his mind.

"I am so doomed!" He collapsed onto the bed.

"No you're hopelessly hooked on a beautiful young woman. That you will eventually marry and have a family with." James tried to comfort his son.

"That's a few years away and so is what's on your mind! Honestly James, that is the last visual that he needs right now!" Lily knocked him upside the head.

Harry grabbed hold of a pillow and buried his face in it.

Draco walked in took one look at him and shook his head. "You mean to tell me that all of that didn't work!"

Harry cried harder into his pillow shaking his head.

"Not possible, not after that workout." Draco found that hard to believe. "Did you try Glacius?"

Harry nodded.

"Did that work?"

Harry shook his head and was sobbing now.

Draco was at a loss about what to do. "I'll go get Professor Lupin." He raced out of the room.

"Harry you have to snap out of it and pull yourself together." James growled.

"I'm ruined! I can't think! What about my N.E.W.T'S! I'm doomed!" He moaned into the pillow.

"Leave him be James! You know damn well that he has to work it out himself!" Lily growled.

"Well he can't just sit up here and sulk because he can't have his favorite dessert right now!" James was at a loss.

"I'm gonna look at dessert and see Hermione now! Thanks a lot dad like I really needed that visual!" He threw the pillow at the portrait.

"I was just trying to help!" James sulked.

"Don't please don't help!" Harry ran out of the room, running would clear his mind. He hated to run, but he was good at it from all those times running from lord knows whatever was after him. That would clear his head. Then he came face-to-face with Hermione, dressed in sweats all ready for Quidditch. The workout gear fit her like a glove and the thoughts returned. He raced down the steps and out the front door at a full run.

Almost running down Wills, also dressed in sweats, and on his way up to talk to him. "Damn it's a code one situation. Good thing I love to run." He looked up at Hermione and shook his head, "You girls are the ruin of us all!" He headed back down the stairs and out the door.

--

"What on Earth is with those two?" Hermione frowned in confusion; yes Harry was in her head. The view was forever etched in her mind, but logically she couldn't act on those feelings, so she stored them away.

Ginny waved a book in her face. "Read this right here and that should explain everything. This is a fascinating read. I've read it three times." She gave Draco, who was standing down in the entryway, a look.

It sent him running out the door after the others.

Hermione read the chapter three times and grinned. "Oh so the boy is plagued by what he saw is he. That should keep his eyes from wandering in Cho's direction. I got a view myself and let me just say that I have no complaints in that area." She winked at Ginny.

Ginny stared wide-eyed at her and she blushed. "Details girl! What was he wearing?!"

"Red cotton boxer shorts," Hermione headed for the kitchen.

"And Kreacher got you wet! Oh no wonder he's in agony!" Ginny hooted with glee.

"What are the two of you up to?" Remus walked out of the kitchen.

"Nothing Uncle Remus just girl talk," The girls giggled.

"Draco said that Harry needed me. Is he upstairs?" Remus asked.

"Nope the boys went for a run." Ginny giggled.

"What on earth did you do to him now!?" Remus glared at Hermione. "Is this the reason Kreacher is hiding in my bedroom saying that he did a bad thing!?"

The fun was gone out of their faces.

"Well...you see...I thought that I would have some fun with him...he was so grouchy this morning..." Hermione had guilt written all over her face. "He got help from Draco who got his spare specs to him and things got out of hand..." She blushed.

"Tell me that he was dressed!"

"Well, um, he was in his underwear..." Hermione bit down on her lip and looked up at his furious face.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT THE ROOM!" Remus roared down at her. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF TORTURE YOU ARE DOING TO THAT POOR BOY!! I BET HE CAUGHT YOU AND THEN KREACHER GOT THE TWO OF YOU WET!!"

Hermione nodded not daring to say a word.

"SON OF A BITCH! YOU HAVE RUINED THE BOY FOR LIFE!" Remus roared in frustration. "THIS IS NOT FUNNY GIRLS! BOYS ARE DIFFERENT AND THIS IS GOING TO HAUNT HIM UNTIL YOUR WEDDING NIGHT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THINGS NOW?"

They nodded as reality set in.

"Good now go get the Quidditch gear and take it to the pitch!"

The girls raced up the stairs.

Remus ran his hand down his face and groaned. "I need back up! Are you listening up there!? Let them out of their portraits damn it!" He looked up as if talking to the powers that be. "Harry earned the right to be around them and that would save me from having a nervous breakdown!"

--

The girls set things up at the Quidditch pitch and Hermione tried out the Firebolt, ending up in tree after tree. It was just too strong of a broom for her to handle. She was sitting in the treetops when the boys arrived.

"Ginny where's Hermione?" Harry looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Well she had a little problem with the Firebolt..." Ginny started to explain where she was but Harry went into panic mode.

"HERMIONE!!" He shouted looking up at all the trees. "ARE YOU HURT?!" He opened the case to his new Firebolt, took it out, mounted it, and went searching.

"Which tree Gin?" Draco glanced up to where the leaves were falling-out of one of the trees. "Yeah, there she is. It looks like she's hiding in the tree. Harry she's in that tree!" He pointed to the one in question.

Harry zoomed up to the tree and hovered in front of her. "You okay angel?" He looked her over she seemed unharmed just frustrated.

"This broom hates me!" She growled pointing to the broom hovering beside her.

"The Firebolt doesn't have feelings; it reacts to your mental commands, and the slightest movements. You just don't know the right signals to use." Harry took the broom in question from beside her. "I'll be right back don't move." He flew down to the others.

"So what happened?" Draco took the Firebolt out of his hands.

"What kind of broom to do you have? Is it still a Nimbus 2001?" Harry asked.

"No it's a Nimbus 2004 just got it after term ended." Draco looked down at the broom in his hands and grinned. "Sure Harry you can see if she can fly it. I have no problem flying a Firebolt."

"Here I'll fly that one, this one is new." Ginny traded him brooms. "I don't think I'm ready for 250 mph in five seconds yet."

"Harry you're gonna make the other teams cry when you fly that new broom." He noticed that his was the same one that he was holding in his hands.

"I was thinking that you might not be half bad at being a Keeper." Harry took Draco's broom out of its case and flew up towards Hermione.

"Keeper would be a challenge." Draco grinned.

Harry flew back up to Hermione and handed her the new broom. "Okay angel, try this Nimbus and see how you do."

Hermione reluctantly mounted the broom, but found that this one was waiting for her to command it with a signal or a movement. "I'll try, but I think I just stink at this game." She sulked.

"Just remember when you lean forward that speeds up the broom. When you lean back it slows down. Leaning your body from side to side makes it go whatever direction you lean, and if you want to go up just point the tip of your broom up." Harry could see her mind working just by looking in her eyes and he knew that she had committed that to memory. "Are you ready to try again?"

Hermione nodded.

"Okay now follow me." Harry floated a ways from the tree.

Hermione was now behind him.

He began with turns and when she got those proceeded to diving and then flying up. She caught onto those with a few tries. So he decided that she was ready for a little speed. She shadowed him move for move. He had her doing a loop in a little under an hour. "Good job angel. I think you've gotten the hang of it now." He was proud of her.

Draco and Ginny shouted encouragement and applauded her achievements.

"She's not a bad flyer and if she gets the hang of the game she might be a good Chaser." Draco looked up at the two of them and thought of where they could put her on the team.

"I think she would be a fine Chaser. We need two for the team this year." Ginny was sitting on her Firebolt.

"There's only one way to find out." Draco opened the chests and took out both Quaffles. "Go teach her some Chaser moves. While I try my hand at Keeping with Harry's help." He tossed her a Quaffle.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Ginny shot into the air as did Draco.

"Hi guys. I think she's ready for phase two." Harry grinned.

"Phase two?" Hermione didn't know if she liked the sound of that or not.

"Yep, I'm gonna teach you how to be Chaser." Ginny grinned.

"Harry can test my abilities at the goal keeping." Draco tossed the Quaffle in the air.

"You okay with that angel? If you're tired we can stop for a while." Harry arched a brow at Hermione.

Hermione was not about to let him down. "Sure Ginny teach me to be a Chaser." She nodded.

"Hey, you guys! I'll be down here if anyone needs a water break!" Wills had set up an area where he could watch.

"Be right back." Harry and Hermione went down to get some water.

"You okay Ducky? You look like you've been put through the wringer." Wills took in the twigs in her hair and the dirt on her face.

"Yes, Wills, I'm fine." She took a healthy swig of bottled water and forced herself to smile.

"Well if it gets too tough up there remember the smart thing is to admit that you need to stop." Wills lectured her.

"Don't worry Wills. I won't let her get hurt." Harry brushed away some of the dirt off her cheek with his thumb. "You sure you wanna continue, because I'll understand if you wanna quit for today."

"I'm fine." She got on her broom and off she went to join Ginny.

"Harry she's determined to prove to you that she can play your favorite sport." Wills frowned.

"I know." He took a healthy swallow of water before continuing. "I have this little talent that I learned about last term. I can read minds as easily as reading a book just by looking at someone. So I'll know when she's had enough."

"Okay what am I thinking right now?" Wills frowned.

"Oh that one's easy. You're pining over your latest love. I believe her name is Katie and you wish that you could see her in let's see yes a hot pink bikini." Harry grinned.

"Bloody hell you really can read minds." Wills gaped at him in wonder. "Then you know that Lupin bawled the two of them out, but good after we went running and told them what for."

"I also know that she was just as affected by what happened as I was, only she can store it away in that endless mind of hers for later study. Yeah, I believe was what she was thinking." Harry chuckled. "Evidently what she saw she had no complaints about."

"Well she did get curious one summer and researched all about certain things, so she isn't naive in that area by any means. I went to fetch her from the library and she had her nose in a book that a thirteen-year-old is not supposed to be looking at. Mind you I bawled out the librarian but good." Wills babbled on.

"Later Wills!" Harry shot off into the air with his Firebolt.

"That might make him think twice about underestimating Ducky." Wills sat down and recorded the play above with the Sony DVD camcorder.

"What was all that about?" Hermione flew up to him.

"Oh nothing just guy talk." Harry flew over to where Draco was waiting.

"Guy talk?" Ginny frowned.

"There's no way that he knows what happened. He wasn't there." Hermione knew now that Harry had been hiding something from her and she was going to find out what it was.

"Well he can telepathically talk to Leo. Maybe he can read minds or something now?" Ginny was also looking over at him.

"He can read minds. He just doesn't because there are rules. Yes that has to be it." Hermione put the puzzle pieces together. "Now if we're upset he can't help but tune into our thoughts...It's like the Time Turner it had rules."

"Harry you going to throw that or just sit there and daydream all day?" Draco patiently sat in front of the goal.

"Sorry about that." Harry zoomed around the field picked up speed and hurled the Quaffle at one of the rings.

Draco easily blocked it. "Not bad you could Chase if you wanted to." He tossed it back to him.

"I like being a Seeker." Harry did another tricky move and tried to score again.

Draco did a loop and hit the Quaffle back at him with the back of his broom. "Now that one was more of a challenge."

Harry looked over at the girls they were heading their way. "Looks like the girls are gonna try to get one passed you."

Ginny tossed the Quaffle to Hermione, who shot up above Harry, and looked like she was going to try for the goal. She then tossed it behind her to Ginny who proceeded to score because Draco had been watching Hermione.

"Yes we did a Reverse Pass!" Ginny and Hermione high-fived each other.

"Not bad ladies, not bad at all." Draco and Harry were impressed.

"Oh we're just getting warmed up boys!" The girls zoomed away after Draco threw the Quaffle back at Ginny.

"A Reverse Pass now that's advanced Quidditch." Draco watched to see what they were going to try next.

"No way. Are they going for Porskoff Ploy?" Harry frowned.

"Not a chance that's impossible to pull off with experienced players and Hermione is just a beginner." Draco kept his eyes on the approaching girls.

Sure enough just before Ginny got within scoring distance she shot straight up in the air and while they watched her she tossed the Quaffle down at Hermione who was waiting below which left Draco open and Hermione scored.

"Yes that was a Porskoff Ploy!" Hermione was pleased with herself.

"What we need are three more players, so the two of you can really be challenged." Draco tossed the Quaffle back and forth to Harry.

--

As if on cue three teenage boys entered the clearing dressed to play and carrying brooms.

"You were saying?" Harry grinned.

"Can we join you?" The teens shouted up at them.

"Are you any good?" Draco shouted back.

"Seamus and I play for our house team!" Dean Thomas shouted back.

"It's Seamus and Dean!" Hermione waved at them and they waved back.

"Okay then who's the silver blonde beanpole standing next to them?" Draco looked down at the teens.

"Draco!" Ginny growled at him.

"What? Do you know who he is?"

"Oh, no it can't be," Harry groaned. He knew who the other boy was, it was Colin Creevey and he seemed to have shot up a few inches.

"Is that Colin?" Ginny squinted down at them. "I think that's Colin."

"You mean the twit that hounds you with that camera of his." Draco smirked.

"Draco you be nice!" Ginny flew up and knocked him upside his head.

"Ow! I was just stating the truth! I called him a twit not a..."

Ginny punched him in the jaw. "Ok enough with the tough love. I'll behave!" He rubbed his sore jaw.

"Is that Draco up by the goal and is Ginny beating the snot out of him?" Dean looked up at the players above them.

"Looks like and that means that Hermione and Harry are on the other two brooms." Seamus shook his head. "Hermione was the one doing those moves?"

"Hermione can do anything that she puts her mind to. Everyone knows that." Colin rolled his eyes at them. "So it's true then Draco's a good guy now."

"Looks like." Seamus nodded. "He's wearing Gryffindor team sweats."

"As prophecies go this latest one was very eye-opening and that we got to see it in The Prophet this morning that was even better." Dean remembered the words in his head. "Bloody Hell they're the four hearts unite and bond part of the prophecy. Harry and Hermione are the two friends become more, because nothing short of total love and devotion would get Hermione to play Quidditch."

"Two enemies become friends…" Seamus mused, "That has to be Draco and Harry. One House loses one while one gains another... That's Draco. I heard that Draco even changed his middle and surname to Sirius Black so that explains the next line."

"I like the next line, centuries of peace sounds great." Colin grinned.

"But that would make Harry the HBP." Seamus and Dean stared up at them.

"That's exactly who he is." Wills walked over to them. "And Leo is the ring on his finger."

"Blimey you're Prince William!" The boys didn't know whether to stare or bow.

"William Windsor and no I don't want you to bow." He chuckled. "Hermione is my cousin and so is Harry in an odd way."

"Well! Do you want to join us or not?!" Draco shouted down at them. "If so please come up here, if not that's your loss."

"Seamus, Colin, and I will be right up!" Dean shouted back.

"He's all bark and no bite. Harry defanged him." Wills grinned.

The boys grabbed their clubs and zoomed up to them on their Nimbus 2004's.

Harry was laughing so hard that he was nearly falling off his broom.

"No way can you read minds like my Uncle." Draco narrowed his eyes at him. "I know there are rules. So what did you just overhear?"

"Nothing just them trying to decipher the prophesy...its amusing since Colin has been terrified of you for years and now that you're defanged as it were... He doesn't know what to think." Harry forced himself to stop laughing.

"All bark no bite huh?" Draco chuckled, "I guess that's not that far from the truth."

"Draco's smiling and laughing?" The three newcomers gaped at him in shock.

"Sorry for being an ass all these years, but that's all changed now. I like being a good guy. Now can we play some Quidditch?" Draco was on his best behavior.

"Hi Harry!" Colin grinned.

"Hi there Colin, I see you have a nimbus 2004. Are you any good at Chasing?" Harry was desperate to play a game.

"I wanted to try out for that spot on the team." Colin nodded.

"Well then let's play Quidditch." He took out his wand and released the Bludgers and then the snitch. He had it his hands in about 30 seconds. "So much for a new snitch being a challenge," He let it go for a while.

"30 seconds!" Draco was awed at what he had just done. "Not possible. It's like he was one with the snitch."

"It's in his bloodline. His many-great-grandfather invented the snitch." Hermione explained.

"He has the prototype snitch in his vault. Let's just say that when he discovered it he was carrying it around for a day or two before mum set him straight." Ginny nodded.

"Unreal." Draco stared at him as if seeing him in a new light. "Then you aren't just a flash in the pants show off."

"It comes as natural as breathing to me." Harry shrugged. "Ouch!" A bludger grazed his thigh. "Let's play before one of us breaks something!"

--

They played for about two hours and the team was in tip-top shape. The Quidditch cup was a given for them. They had three Chasers that worked in harmony with one another, two excellent Beaters, Draco was a top-notch Keeper, and he was the Seeker.

"If Wood could see this team he would be dying of jealousy." Harry was playing with the snitch in his hand.

"Wood would wet himself if he saw this team." Draco chuckled. "I mean he only got to hold the cup once."

Hermione and Ginny were down taking a break by Wills. Who was ducking and dodging the occasional stray bludger. They watched as Puddlemere United walked into the clearing.

"All right you kiddies clear off so the big boys can practice." One of them shouted.

Draco flew down to the team and hovered above them. "His highness the HBP wishes to remain playing on his pitch."

Harry zoomed down next to Draco. "All right, which one of you gits, called us kiddies?" He snarled.

"Now Harry, don't kill Wood. It's not his fault he was being completely tactless." Hermione got on her broom and was now next to him.

"He can't kick us off Harry's own property." Ginny now beside Draco glowered down at the professional team.

"Harry is that you?" Wood recognized most of them.

"Hello Wood." Harry got a little closer to him. "I'm holding team practice right now, so since this is my property you're gonna have to wait your turn." Harry held out his right hand for all of them to see. "Oh and Draco is right I am the HBP."

"The morning Prophet was right?" Wood couldn't believe his eyes. "You're the enemies that become great friends and you're the HBP?"

The four of them nodded.

"Look Wood here's the deal. His highness will allow you time on his pitch as long as you play a game with us right here and right now." Draco came up with some terms.

"You have the dream team this year don't you Harry." Wood sighed with envy.

Harry nodded. "That I do Wood."

"Then it's a deal as long as Harry doesn't catch the snitch until at least 80 points are scored by my team. Oh yes we've been watching all of you for the past half hour." Wood grinned.

"Deal." Harry shook on it with him.

"Splendid then let's play Quidditch." Wood grinned.

It wasn't a fair match poor Wood's team lost horribly. Harry didn't catch the snitch until they had at least 80 points where as Harry's team was on its twenty-seventh goal. So the score ended something like 420 to 80.

Wood and his teammates were crying when it was through. They got their butts kicked by a house team with two new rookies on it. "We'll see you in a day or so we're going to have a rematch!" The team limped away.

--

Chapter 10

Four Hearts

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	11. Four Hearts

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 10

Four hearts

--

Now that they have finally got Quidditch out-of-the-way the fun continues, this time by the pool. Hermione finally sets Harry straight about something.

--

"I haven't had that much fun ever!" Draco was laughing so hard that he was holding onto a goal post so as not to become unseated from his broom.

"I couldn't catch the snitch until they reached 80, so it's their fault for setting that condition." Harry's stomach growled he was famished. "Let's go eat. I didn't eat breakfast this morning." He glanced over at Hermione who even though still smiling over her first victory was starting to wilt.

"I think that four hours is long enough for our genius." Draco could also see that Hermione was losing the battle with the fatigue that was setting in.

"Angel?" Harry caught her in his arms, now completely wiped out Hermione lost her hold on the broom.

The Nimbus hovered next to Draco, who grabbed the handle with his hand. "It's nap time for her."

Wills was not happy at what was going on up there. "Hey! It's time to go home kids!" He shouted up at them. "It's past two!"

They said good-bye to Seamus, Colin, and Dean. Then packed up their stuff into the SUV and headed for home.

--

Harry was shooed out of Hermione's room, while Mattie tucked her into bed. "Go downstairs and eat something. Let her be for a while." He was ordered off the third floor.

Draco was digging into his hero sandwich when Harry walked into the kitchen. "She all tucked in?"

"Yeah, but aspirins not gonna help her when she wakes up." Harry picked up his own sandwich and took a bite.

"Well, you could make her a potion that relieves pain and soreness. Madame Pomfrey gives them out for pain." Draco mused.

"That pink potion that tastes strange?"

"That would be the one." Draco nodded.

"Is that N.E.W.T level or above?"

"I would say that we get to make it this year and it should be in our new books." Draco was all for this plan.

:Crack:

"Are you two about to do something stupid?" Severus appeared in the kitchen.

"No Uncle. We were just trying to think of how the school nurse makes her pain cure potion." Draco was being honest with his Uncle.

"That would not be possible, first you need the right ingredients, then it has to cure for two days, and then you have to have perfect timing." He lectured the two boys. "Or did you want to cause her even more pain?"

They shook their heads.

"Well then here is the potion. She has to drink the whole vial when she wakes up and then this other one when she goes to bed. Do you think you can follow those instructions or should I write them down?" He wasn't in a good mood.

"Nope we got it. Once when she wakes up, then once before bed." Harry echoed.

"Good." He handed him both vials. "Now if you two will excuse me I have to get back to what I was doing."

"Uncle Severus we beat Puddlemere United 420 to 80." Draco grinned.

"Yes I know." With that said he disapparated with a crack.

"Did he seem a little grouchy to you?" Draco frowned.

"Grouchy? Snape? How can you tell?" Harry grinned.

"No he seemed annoyed. Something must be up." Draco finished his sandwich. "I think I'll go out and get some sun."

"Wear some lotion Draco or you'll fry." Harry warned.

"I saw some in my bathroom." With that said, he left the kitchen.

"Order of the Phoenix," Harry spotted the hardcover book on the counter. "I have to read them sometime might as well start with this one." He took a last bite of sandwich, picked up the book, and headed up to check on his angel.

Wills was standing in the entryway snarling at someone on the phone. "I don't give a bloody rip whose birthday it is! I am not attending their party! No I'm not going to go to the brat's press conference either! I don't care if it was a harmless dare to get into a clique! He did the crime he can bloody well deal with the fallout that comes with it! Look father I am twenty-two and can hang out wherever I wish to! Right now, I wish to spend time with family that doesn't just see me as a way to get in good with the subjects, so he can get on the throne! Let me tell you something when the time comes I will take that job and there will be some major ass changes in the monarchy! I tire of this conversation father! No that's the final say from my lips to your enormously large ears! I'm my mother's son and I'm damn well going to start showing that to the world! Good day to you!" He shoved his phone into his pocket and it was then that he noticed Harry standing there. "Sorry about that Harry I was just dealing with my father. He was whining again. Is it all right if I take Beaky for a flight? I need to clear my head for a while."

"Just stick around Godric's Hollow, and since you're in a mood keep eye contact as you bow." Harry nodded then gave him instructions about handling Beak.

"I fed him twelve cooking chickens this morning, so I think we might be on speaking terms." Wills headed towards the back of the manor.

"I just know that what he snarled at his father is gonna come back and bite him in the ass." Harry headed up the stairs to the third floor.

--

Ginny looked out at the pool from the terrace, where she was sitting in a lounge reading book one of Harry's series, and saw that Draco was sound asleep on his stomach in the sun. She looked at her watch it was nearly four and he had been out there for a little under an hour. "I'll grab my lotion and go join him." She was in her new turquoise blue bikini and matching cover up.

Harry was standing dressed in his swim trunks, further along the full-length terrace with a book clutched in his hands. He did not look at all happy.

"Harry! I'll be down with Draco by the pool!" She called over to him.

He turned to look at her staring at her for a few minutes before snapping out of his mood. "What oh...uh wear lotion or you'll fry and then Aunt Molly will strangle me."

"Harry?" Ginny walked over to him and saw which book he was reading. "Oh Harry..."

"I was stupid back then...a smart ass that didn't care...didn't listen...was just so angry. I had the mirror and never once thought about it not once. It really was my fault that Uncle Sirius died. My stupidity. No my attitude and stubbornness killed him...I can't believe that Ron and Hermione even wanted to talk to me..." He felt lower than low at that moment.

"You were fifteen Harry and had been through so much by then that you were just through with it all. Voldemort would have gotten you there another way and it all would have happened. Maybe not Sirius going through the veil, but I think that Bella got him with the _Avada Kedavra _curse before he fell in... Therefore, nothing could have prevented that. Sirius wasn't ready to battle and would have done it anyway." Ginny placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna use this new title and do good things with it. I'm gonna think of others instead of just me. I will make all of their deaths matter." He was crying but he didn't care. "I will make them proud of me." He had his hands clinched at his sides. "I did it again today. Thought about nothing but the team, what would make us win, and look at what I did to the girl that I love! I knew that she wasn't ready to play all-out games and yet I went and did it anyway!"

"Stop it!" Hermione limped outside dressed to go down to the pool. "I did this to myself, Harry James, no one not even you, can make me do anything that I don't wish to do!"

"Hermione you're supposed to stay put for the rest of the day." He went to scoop her into his arms, but she pushed him away.

"I'm not going to convalesce in bed for the rest of the day when I wish to be doing something else." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I took the potion and am feeling much better thanks." She crossed her arms and glared at the book in his hand. "You chose that one out of all five?! The one where you are a prat?! Where I wanted to triple, hex you so many times that I had to vent it out on the first years or Ron. I don't think that you should be reading any of these, all it does it put you in a brooding mood, or make you want to have a pity party all by yourself!"

"I'll be down by the pool!" Ginny exited the terrace.

"Back the hell off Granger!" Harry was not in the mood to be flamed by her.

"No I will not back off! What is done is done! You can't change it! There was nothing you could have done!!"

"I could have listened to everyone around me!"

"You listen!? Not a chance in hell you were too angry to listen and too stubborn not to go off and be the hero!!"

"Stop it!"

"No I will not stop it! You started it and now you are going to hear me out! I told you repeatedly to go to Dumbledore! Did I not!? But no you were HARRY POTTER you can handle anything that comes your way! You learned your lesson that year by losing SIRIUS and almost losing ME! Did you know that I wanted to strangle you when I woke up in HOSPITAL WING, because there you were off brooding again!! I was positive that DUMBLEDORE had told you something that was going to get you KILLED SIXTH YEAR! Why do you think that I was your SHADOW?" Hermione was getting out all her frustration.

"Hermione..." Harry stared at the furious girl with so much love and frustration shining in her eyes for him.

"BUTTON IT!!" She screamed at him in fury tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Did you know that I cornered DUMBLEDORE and demanded that he tell me what was in that BLOODY PREDICTION!? I wanted to scream when I heard the final line, because I knew there was a huge possibility that you were going to DIE! I researched that ring found out that it was powerful! I begged you to wear it, but no as usual you didn't LISTEN!" She was pacing the terrace now like an angry lioness.

"Baby you don't..."

"I SAID BUTTON IT, POTTER!" Potted plants all along the terrace shattered with the force of her fury the glass in the windows rattled.

Harry wisely shut up.

"I can read runes you know! I asked Firenze! I talked to the centaurs and they told me that it all would come during the final full moon of term that was the night of the end of the year feast! I was on my way to keep an eye on you when Ron ruined everything and asked me out! You took one look at the two of us and headed down to the feast! I couldn't just brush off my brother, so I had to let him down easy! Hell yes I cried!! I was so frustrated because I knew what was coming! I raced down secret passageways to beat you to the hall doors!"

"So that's how you did that? I thought you had the Time Turner again. Sorry shutting up again." He sat down in a chair as if she had shoved him into it.

"We ate and nothing happened. I was so relieved, but I could see you looking at Dumbledore every five minutes and you had your fist clutched around your wand. I knew that it was time that something was about to come full circle. Ron and Luna were so lost in each other now and didn't even sense the coming storm. Ginny chased after Luna because she forgot her hat...then she screamed and ran back in to tell us what had happened. Luna was the first casualty. Ron half out of his mind was single-handedly keeping Bellatrix and Lucius at bay! You and I sprang into action, as did the senior DA members! Ginny was too shaky she could not handle it, so she helped get the students to safety. Just as the windows in the Great Hall shattered and the Deatheaters poured in..." She closed her eyes as the memory of that awful night hit her again.

"They didn't know the Order was all over the castle. That their deaths were imminent and certain...The centaurs with Grawp's help were battling outside. The house elves were defending their home with Dobby as the leader. I had you in my sights until Bella zeroed me out and we started to duel. I got her good a few times, but someone I'm not sure who, I think it was Lucius got me with _Crucio_ right between my shoulders; she stunned me, and used _Imperio_. Ron gave him what for, but he also ended up hit with _Crucio_ and then _Imperio_." Hermione was crying so hard now that she was sobbing out the words.

"Don't say anymore you don't have to..."

Hermione glared at him.

"Okay you do." He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her, but he knew she wasn't ready for that yet.

"I knew what she was going to use me for and I begged her to kill me. I pleaded with her to just kill me, because I would die before being the cause of your death. She laughed that sickening evil laugh of hers and dragged me into the stairway. We stood there as you and Voldemort burst through the doors. I knew if you looked up and saw his trap that you would be finished, but I was helpless and could only watch. You took one horrified look up at us and then as I feared gave up. You let him hit you with curse after curse. I wanted to scream but I couldn't...you just stood there and took them. Bella was bored and wanted to take that boredom out on me, so she raised her wand to use _Crucio_ and suddenly I heard you...No felt something change in you...you shouted my name as if you felt something for me. Then hit her with _Avada Kedavra_ and she lost her hold on me. That was the only thing that was keeping me standing and I fell down the staircases. I just laid there like I was a lifeless doll, because I knew that if he thought that I was dead that I wouldn't be used as a pawn in his game anymore. I listened as you stunned Lucius with energy so powerful that you could feel it vibrating on the landing. Then I heard Voldemort say those dreaded words and you crying in agony when Ron was hit with it. I lay there helpless to do anything knowing that if I moved that you would be the one to die. I let you fulfill your destiny. All alone like it was meant to be and when I heard you say the words and knew that it was over, I fell into that blissful darkness that was calling me." She stared down at him tears flowing like rivers down her cheeks.

"I woke up two weeks later and they told me..." She sobbed out in agony. "They told me that you might never wake up! I screamed at them that they were lying and that they hadn't tried everything! I shouted at Dumbledore and McGonagall! I threw things at Fred and George when they pulled me kicking and screaming out of your room. I told them there was no way that you, after surviving all of that, would just give up! I was not going to live without you and that was all there was to it! I stayed with you every chance I got, but nearly two weeks had gone by and you didn't so much as twitch or squeeze my hand. I got so angry and frustrated with you that I finally shouted at you until my voice was hoarse and you finally woke up! Well you know what happened after that..." She sat down in his lap her anger and frustration totally spent and laid her head against his shoulder.

"I saw you lying there lifeless. I thought that you were dead. I didn't have a reason to wake up my job was done. I didn't feel like living without you...no that isn't right I couldn't live without you in my life. Then it was as if someone was screaming at me to wake up. So that was you?" Harry rested his chin on her head and held her. "In case I forgot to say it thanks again for saving my life. I plan on repaying you by making sure that you're happy and loved for the rest of our lives and even then that won't be long enough."

--

Ginny walked out by the pool her heart ached after hearing Hermione pour her heart out to Harry. "You okay Draco." She sat down in the lounge next to his.

"I'm scum...no scratch that I'm lower than scum. I really need to read those books." He sulked from his spot on the lounge.

"What you need to do is put some decent lotion on before you turn into a lobster." Ginny noticed that he was getting a little pink.

"I put that lotion on." He pointed to the suntan oil beside him.

"That's not lotion that's oil. You put that on if you want your tan to really get dark." She picked up the bottle and read the label. "I'll put some of my lotion on you, so you won't do anymore damage. It'll give you the golden tone without the pain."

"I'll do it." Draco went to sit up, but she pushed him back down.

"Don't be a baby now lie still." She poured the lotion down his back it was cool, but he did as he was told.

"Gin this really isn't a good idea." Draco squeezed his eyes shut as she massaged the cool lotion onto his hot skin.

"You're way too tense. Relax I'm not going to hurt you." She kneaded the muscles along his shoulder blades.

It felt like his skin was on fire, but in a good way. Her touch was magic he had to admit that, but it was having a not so good affect on him. She had moved to lotion his legs and that was torture in itself. He fisted his hands in his towel and recited potion ingredients in his head. He was going to behave even if it killed him. "Thanks Gin I'll handle the rest." He took the bottle out of her hands and did the rest of his body with lightning speed. "Thanks." He tossed it back to her.

Ginny sat down on her lounge and peeled off her cover up.

Draco's heart stopped she was to his delight and horror wearing not a one-piece, but a bikini.

"Thanks I need to put some on before I go into the water." She poured some into her hands and smoothed it over her peaches and cream skin.

Draco thought about Quidditch. That didn't even work and that always worked with other girls. He knew then that he was in trouble she was trying to lotion her back now. _Go on his mind screamed at him after all we wouldn't want that beautiful skin to fry now would we? _He got up and took the lotion out of her hands. "Here Gin let me help you with that."

Ginny looked up at him and noticed a change in his silver-grey eyes. _What are you up to now?_ She wondered but lay down on her stomach, so he could lotion where she couldn't reach.

Draco poured some lotion in his palms and warmed the lotion in his hands before gently smoothing it over her, alabaster sun kissed skin. "You know it means a lot to me that you believe in me like you do." He tried to be good; it was just so bloody hard now that he knew just how drop-dead beautiful she was, and what was under those robes.

"Well after the past month or two I have gotten to see a side of you that..." She paused to gather her thoughts what he was doing felt heavenly. This wasn't the first time that a boy had put lotion on her, but she had never felt like this. "Um...no one else has seen and I really began to care for what I was discovering about the true Draco." She was so content with what he was doing that she felt like purring.

Draco's heart skipped a beat as reality hit home. _She loved him before Harry and he had ever thought about a truce?_ He felt alive really alive and aware of his feelings because he felt the same way about her. "I feel the same way about you and have for a while now." He was lotioning her calves and her feet. In a way, he was giving her a rub down as she had him.

Ginny turned so she could look up at him. "Really," Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest.

He was kneeling in front of her now. "I think that I'm in love with you Ginny Molly Weasley." He put his heart out on the line.

"I think I'm in love with you Draco Sirius Black." She smiled at him.

"In that case come here." He pulled her down into his arms and kissed her.

--

Harry's eyes shot open, something had changed down by the pool. "Angel, I think what you need is a nice long soak in the spa." He didn't want to move, but something was up at the pool.

Hermione opened her eyes to look up at him. "Those two have a right to get to know each other and you aren't going to ruin it."

"I know the two of them are in love with each other. I just thought that I could you know stand by unless I need to use _Glacius_ on them." Harry pouted.

"You know I hate it when you do that." She sighed in defeat.

He stood up with her in his arms and they headed down the terrace steps.

"You know it just melts me. It's like looking at a little boy who lost his favorite toy."

He ignored the couple kissing beside one of the lounges and set her down next to the spa. "So how does this thing work?"

Hermione flipped open a false tile with her toe. "I have to turn it on first." She knelt down and turned on the spa. "We might have to wait a few minutes to let it really get going.

Harry had the bottle of lotion in his hands. "That and I wouldn't want you to burn that flawless skin of yours."

Hermione peeled off her cover up that revealed that sapphire blue bikini that he loved so much. "That's a good idea handsome could you put some on my back for me?"

Harry warmed the lotion in his palms and then smoothed it over her skin. Not once did he try anything.

"Thanks." She put lotion on the rest of her exposed skin. "Now turn around and I'll get your back."

Harry turned around and let her lotion his back. They were just too tired emotionally to even care what the action was doing to either of them. "Thanks angel." He finished off putting on the protective lotion.

Hermione walked over and positioned the umbrella near the lounges over the kissing couple. "There that's better." She walked back over to the spa and walked down into it. "Oh now this is heaven."

Harry walked down into it, this was his first time in a spa, and it was like heaven on his aching muscles. "You said it angel." He settled contently beside her.

"Our house has to have one of these." Hermione sighed.

Harry's eyes shot open and he looked over at her. "Did you just say our house?"

Hermione opened one eye to look up over at him. "Do you have a problem with that Potter?"

"No there's no problem. I just didn't ...I mean...never mind." He closed his eyes and enjoyed the spa.

"Face it my lion you're stuck with me." She purred into his ear.

"Damn it to hell Hermione are you trying to kill me!" He shot out of the spa and dove into the cool water of the pool.

Hermione was in a playful mood now. "What's the matter lion did I scare you?" She got out of the spa and looked down at him. He was doing laps.

"Stay in the spa Hermione Anne." Harry ordered.

"Or what?" Hermione walked over to stand on the diving board and looked down at his frustrated face.

"You know damn well what happens when you look at me like that so just stay out of here!" He resumed swimming laps.

"I'm not afraid of your James side." She dove into the pool and began swimming on her back beside him. "I trust you completely."

Harry dove under the water and to the other side of the pool. "Well I don't trust myself not at this moment anyway."

Hermione swam up to him and pouted. "You're no fun."

Harry pulled her to him for a nice long kiss and they sank underwater. When they had to surface for air he got a brilliant idea. He was never without his wand, so he used it to place a huge bubble around their heads, and they sank back under water to kiss some more.

--

Later that evening

Draco and Ginny were enjoying the spa and Harry and Hermione were lounging in a double lounger in the pool. It was nearing dusk now.

"I am not choosing which branch of the service that I'm going to enter! I'm still going to university! The hell if you can make me do anything!! I'm twenty-two Grams and that makes me a legal adult! You leave Katie out of this! I know where my place is and unless you decide to step down this very minute, I'm going to remain where I am! Father can't always have his way! I talked to the brat and he understands what is what! I bloody well am not my father's son! We are our mother's sons and the sooner all of you get that into your thick royal skulls the better it will be for all of you! That's right and no I'm not changing my mind! I'm not afraid of the goon squad! I've my own goon squad that can handle them if you send the Men in Grey on my ass. Yes Grams I'm exactly where you think I am and that is where I'm staying put!" He hung up on the Queen and threw the mobile into the pool.

"Did your father go running to his mum?" Harry looked over at him.

"Yeah, but what's new!" Wills grumbled. "They will not control my life and that is all there is to it!"

"If Katie cares for you she'll take your side." Hermione was content lying there in Harry's arms.

"Katie can't really stand my family and that's one of the things that I love about her." Wills dove into the pool. "Although, I'm not ready to get serious or anything like that. Can you imagine what the family would do? She isn't a royal and is on scholarship to the university and she's one of my flatmates."

"Hmm sounds like the two of you are close." Hermione looked down at her cousin, who was treading water beside them.

"I like her a whole lot...and that's the end of this subject." He tipped the lounge and the two lovebirds spilled into the cool blue water.

"You're toast Wills!" Hermione came sputtering back up to the surface and dove to get him.

Wills caught her first and dunked her. "Oh I'm so scared Ducky!" He swam away.

"Ducky?" Draco frowned at Ginny.

"It's his nickname for her. It goes with the duckling that became a beautiful swan nursery tale." Ginny answered as Wills plucked her out of the spa and into the pool. "Oh you're going to get it for that William!" She and Hermione double-teamed him.

"So Draco, how are you enjoying your first day as a good guy?" Harry let the girls attack Wills and swam over by Draco.

"I think that this good guy thing has some really interesting rewards and I really haven't ever had this much fun in my life." Draco smiled.

"I half expected to see something happening by now, it's getting dark, and after The Prophet today I imagine the Wizarding World is dying to celebrate." Harry glanced up at the darkening sky.

Draco looked over towards the lake and chuckled. "You are so gonna regret that you said those words."

A giant Love Bang was being shot off right above the lake, followed by showers of shooting stars.

"Oh those two are so dead when I get my hands on them!" Harry watched as more and more fireworks exploded in the sky.

--

Chapter 11

Lupin's Prayer

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	12. Lupin's prayer

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 11

Lupin's Prayer

--

The surprises keep coming for the boy who lives and he is struggling to keep up with them...Lupin's plea that he made in chapter 9 gets answered. I made the symbol for the House of Black a dragon not a Canis as was eventually revealed many, many moons after I fist posted this chapter.

--

The fireworks continued to shoot off in all directions above them.

Wills and the girls were still horsing around in the pool.

"Did you know that he could've been one of us?" Harry tried to keep his mind off the Love Bangs going off above him.

"Do you mean that Wills got a letter and they didn't let him go?" Draco looked over at the three in the pool.

"He just found out yesterday evening."

"Well, it doesn't mean that he isn't one of us." Draco frowned. "It just means that he isn't a trained wizard."

Hermione sat down in Harry's lap. "Wills is the prince of England, most likely next in line to the throne, and always in the public eye. So when you think about it logically, Hogwarts really wasn't possible."

A Love Bang whizzed passed their lounge and exploded above their heads.

"Oh very well, you can summon the chest and take out your temper on that poor creature inside it." Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

"You have a boggart for a pet?" Draco who was popping Every Flavored Beans in his mouth nearly choked on one.

"He practices his patronus on it." Hermione nodded.

"It may have changed into a Dementor because you were scared of them at the time, but now I'm willing to bet my vault that it will change into someone or something else." Draco knew exactly what the boggart would turn into.

"_Accio,_ boggart chest." Harry called it to him and in moments it was setting a few feet from them. "What can top a Dementor?"

"Oh I can think of someone that can top it, at least in your mind." Wills sat down on a lounge and toweled himself dry.

"Dark Lord comes to mind, but Harry vanquished him with his bare hands." Ginny sat down in Draco's lap.

"No think of something recent that just happened that would take the place of Dementors or even The Dark Lord." Draco growled into her ear.

"I'll prove to you that it's gonna be a Dementor." Harry waved his hand and the chest popped open.

The Boggart took its time morphing, no it wasn't a Dementor it was Hermione all wet in a teeny tiny bikini, and she was playfully beckoning him to come closer.

"Uh…no Draco your right...it's not a Dementor is it..." Harry broke out in a cold sweat.

Draco grabbed Ginny and dove into the pool followed by Wills.

"You're afraid of me? Oh baby, that's so sweet!" Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

"_Riddikulus_…" He thought of her dressed in a clown outfit.

:Crack!:

She was now dressed in a miniclown dress and looked sexy as hell.

"_Riddikulus_…" He thought of her all covered with snow that had been funny.

:Crack:

She was now dressed in body hugging snow bunny gear, and she was laughing.

Hermione whispered something in his ear. "_Riddikulus_…"

:Crack:

She was covered in mud it should have been funny, but she looked sexy in anything.

Albus dressed in his finest Wizarding Dress Robes of midnight blue splashed with what to the naked eye looked like real stars and constellations twinkling on them. Apparated in front of the boggart and it turned towards him.

:Crack:

Harry was lying dead at his feet.

"_Riddikulus_!" Albus pictured something in his mind.

:Crack:

It morphed and split in two. For a few moments you could see something out of the past… Hermione was smashing Harry in the face with a piece of his first birthday cake. Harry's tiny bewildered face got everyone to laugh and the boggart flew off like a deflated balloon into the sky.

"There now that's better." Albus turned to Harry and Hermione and smiled. "I heard that you defeated my favorite team by 420 points to 80. "

"Yeah, well, you see Uncle the thing was I promised Wood not to catch the snitch until they had scored eighty points..." He scratched the back of his neck not knowing if his Uncle was pleased by their win or not. "By that time Hermione was scoring our twenty-seventh goal." He grinned sheepishly. "Uh, thanks for taking care of the Boggart for me. I know I should have released it years ago, but it was good anger management for me."

"It lightens my heart to know the one thing that scares you most is the beautiful girl in your arms and not some evil creature. It is just as it should be." He winked at them from behind his half-moon spectacles and smiled.

"Harry you can't blame them for wanting to celebrate now the dark days are over. You saved them from Tom and his Deatheaters. It was a huge weight off my shoulders when Sibyll made that wonderful prediction." He walked over and smiled down at him. "It is time to relax dear boy and revel in the fun. Do not shun the celebration just join in with everyone. Leo is the main reason that I made sure that you were not raised to be a spoiled rotten prince. You possess a great responsibility now and I know that you will use it wisely. If wizards had raised you the power would have gone to your head and influenced your actions. You very well could have ended up joining the Dark wizards and Dark Lord.

"So Leo doesn't always lecture and advise me?" Harry needed all the info he could get about his ring.

"No only when he is needed or you call on him for guidance." Albus looked around spotting the teens in the pool and then down at Harry and Hermione. "The time has come for you, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco to have some fun and enjoy life. Just as I have seen you doing all-day long. Now the celebration feast will be starting soon and it cannot start unless the four of you are there."

"Is it safe to look now?" Draco and Wills risked a look in their direction. "Professor Dumbledore!"

"Hello boys, yes its safe to look." He chuckled. "William if you are interested in finding out about our world I am sure that Hermione, Harry, Draco, and Ginny will be happy to show you Diagon Alley. You see now that you have signed that document you may even go to Ollivanders and buy a wand if you wish. I would think that your cousin would give you a lesson or two if you asked nicely."

Wills had a great big smile on his face.

"I thought there was a rule about revealing prophecies?" Harry arched a brow at his Uncle.

"It seems that Delores overheard the prophecy when Sibyll was stating it and she was the one who leaked it to The Daily Prophet. Now as acting co-head of the Ministry I was given word of this morning's headline. That is why I sent you Hedwig and Fawkes last night. Although, it was a brilliant prediction and it did come to pass. I thought that it would be in your best interest to be warned ahead of time. The entire ministry is rejoicing and reveling in the idea that peace has settled in our world at last. In honor of tradition a celebratory feast has been set up on the very location where it all began. The four of you are the guest of honors and should dress in the clothes that have been set out in your rooms. Hagrid will be out-front to collect you in three hours. William you will find your own set of dress clothes in your rooms. I suspect there might be some Dark wizards that might need weeding out that will attend the celebration, but I am confident that Harry will be able to detect them and then we will deal with them accordingly." Albus looked down into Harry's eyes and he could read exactly what his nephew thought of all of this. "No tantrums will be permitted. You will do as you're told and take your place as the Half-Blood Prince and show the people that they can have confidence in you." Blue eyes met green and they stared at each other for a minute or so. "Good then I shall see you in a few hours."

"Wait Professor," Draco was not so sure that he would be welcome at the celebration. "Is it really a good idea to have me go with them, maybe I should just stay here at the manor?"

"Nonsense dear boy you are now officially Draco Sirius Black and to everyone that counts a new person. Draco Lucius Malfoy is dead and so is the line of darkness that went before him. You see Draco, your Uncle Sirius started a new era, and now you're going to continue what he started. That is all there is to it end of story." He looked at his pocket watch. "Now be good lads and ladies and go get dressed." With that said he Disapparated from the lawn.

"Trust me when I say this there is no way out of it and you're just going to have to grit your teeth and go through it." Wills fixed him with a knowing look.

"I haven't the slightest clue how to wear a tux and I just know that I'm going to wear it tonight." Harry groaned.

"Look I'll go see what I have to wear and when I'm dressed I'll come see if you need a hand." Wills very used to his little brother's attitude towards royal clothes devised the usual solution.

"I guess so." Harry pouted.

"Oh no kiddo, that won't work on me. I have a brother that does that so I'm immune." Wills grinned.

"I wonder what a Muggle/Wizarding celebration is going to be like." Ginny was excited about going.

"Just pray that they don't have a karaoke area set up. It's something that you see in London and all the major cities in the world these days. They force you to sing in front of everyone. Its fun to watch, but murder if you're the poor bloke stuck singing." Wills grinned.

"Oh no, I am not gonna sing that is so not gonna happen!" Harry snarled.

"You said it there is no way!" Draco echoed.

"Harry can sing. I heard him singing in the shower back at Number 12." Ginny grinned.

"She's right you do sing in the shower." Hermione teased.

"Ducky took singing lessons till she was fourteen and stopped because she didn't want them anymore."

"I was forced to take all of that crap and so were you!" She snarled.

"Yes, well, we are wasting time, now off you go." Wills headed back to the pool house.

"You heard the royal pain let's move out." Hermione got up and so did Ginny.

"I think this is gonna be a very interesting night." Draco arched a brow at Harry.

"I think it's gonna be another working night for me, but I think I'll squeeze in some fun." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Working night?" Draco got up.

"Yeah, catching the left over Dark wizards," Harry got up and they headed for the main house. "I hope Fudge and toad bitch show their faces. I would love to take them down."

--

Some time later

Harry stalked out onto the terrace in his red Gryffindor boxers and roared over at the pool house. "I AM NOT WEARING THAT!! THERE IS NO WAY IN FRICKIN HELL!! IT HAS A CROWN!! IT HAS A FUR CLOAK!! IT HAS THE SWORD OF GRYFFINDOR!! I WILL LOOK RIDICULOUS!!"

_:Calm the bloody hell down!:_ Leo snarled. :_Tantrums are for two-year-olds not nearly grown men!: _The ring in a temper made the wearers hand feel uncomfortably warm.

Wills walked out of the pool house in his full royal dress and glared up at him. "IF I HAVE TO WEAR MINE THEN YOU SURE AS HELL ARE WEARING YOURS! I DON'T MIND THIS AS MUCH, BUT IT'S THE WHOLE CROWN THING THAT I HATE! THAT AND THE SWORD! I THINK ITS MAGIC OR SOMETHING!" He stalked towards the main house his fur cloak shined in the moonlight.

"Bloody hell it feels like my hand is on fire!" He grabbed hold of the ring with his hand. _:Stop it Leo!:_ He snarled.

Hermione walked out onto the terrace. She was wearing a medieval style ivory silk gown with a red velvet bodice that laced up in the back like a corset. The front of her gown had the embroidered crest of Gryffindor. Her hair was still down in soft waves and a golden diadem was set on her head. "What on earth is wrong with you?" She took in the sight of him in his shorts and grinned. "You are going to wear something over that aren't you? It's not that I don't mind the view. I don't, but I don't wish to kill Cho and the other girls either."

"You and I match." Harry took in the view. She looked straight out of another time.

"Yes I suppose we would. You and I happen to be a couple you know." Hermione's eyes widened as if she was seeing a ghost. "Um Harry your father is standing behind you and he doesn't look happy."

"What are you talking about?" Harry seemed taken aback by her words. _His dad was behind him? That wasn't possible was it? _

Wills was staring at the semi solid fully attired in royal regalia former HBP from his spot halfway up the steps of the terrace. "Uh, I think that someone got a special assignment or something, because I'm looking at your Dad and I haven't seen him since I was six."

Harry turned around and found himself glaring nearly eye to eye into the hazel eyes of his not too happy father. "DAD!! Your, uh, out of the, uh, Portrait!" He gulped.

James arms crossed glared at his son. "Leo tends to do that to the wearer when they are acting like an ass. Now calm down its not as bad as you think it is."

"Hi Uncle James," Hermione smiled. "You look smashing for a newly released spirit."

"Why thank you Hermione. You look breathtaking yourself, but that is not going to get my son out of boiling hot oil." James spoke in a calm cool, but serious tone that turned furious when he realized what his son was wearing. "Harry James you move your ass back in your room right now! Hermione has had enough of a view for one day!"

"I'm an ASS because I don't wish to be in the spotlight like you did!?" Harry's temper was back tenfold. "You have nerve saying that to me! I may be an ASS, but I didn't trust the lives of my family with an RAT TRAITOR! I was born into this world to bring down the DARK LORD! I went through sixteen years of utter HELL! I thought great its over I can finally have some peace and quiet!! But no I get this ring and I'm the FUCKING HALF-BLOOD PRINCE!! I'm not you FATHER! I'm ME! I'm still reeling over what happened end of term sixth year and for once I thought I could relax! This is too much for one person to have to have on their shoulders!! I am not going to take shit from a father, who never listened to me not once! I might have been a baby, but I knew who was bad and who was good! I warned you that whole night, but of course THE GREAT JAMES POTTER isn't going to listen to his one-year-old son!! You can go to hell that's where you can go!!"

"Um yes, well, I'm going to finish getting ready now." Hermione raced back into her rooms.

"Are you finished? Is the tantrum done? Do you want to blame me for anything else? Or do I have to go through how many times your stupidity almost cost you and your friends your lives!! I know everything! Every stupid asinine mistake! Every lie that you told them!! That you lied because you were too afraid to go to your uncle!! Here is the big one I believe it cost Sirius his life!! You were afraid to face Severus! Who by the way had no choice, but to continue your lessons, and listened to a snake instead!! I may have made the mistake of trusting Wormtail, but you son you just continued to blunder your way through it all!! It amazes me that you actually survived!! But then that's because you got something from your mother and I and it kept your ass out of the fire!! Now you will go into that room and get dressed and that is the end of this conversation!!" James gave back as good as he got and there was venom lacing every word.

Harry still under the influence of his temper made the mistake of giving his father the finger.

"MOVE IT!" James roared.

Harry shot back into his room.

"My kid just flipped me off! Why that little pain in the ass!! He is so going to find that I can make his seventh year a living hell if I want to!" James snarled.

Lily came out of Hermione's room and glared at her husband. "What did you expect!! Gee thanks dad for the great honor of being HBP! Oh Please!! James our son is still getting over Ron's death and now has this huge responsibility shackled to his ankles! Just when he thought, he was free! He has every right to vent at you and you should be glad that he didn't hex you with his wand. It's the brother to Voldemort's. Although I for one think you would look good with donkey ears and a tail right now!!" With that said she went back into the room.

"Of course she takes his side!! She doesn't want him all mad at her now does she! No! I'm the one that gets snarled at and flipped the bird at! The hell if that's going to happen again! Pain in the ass needs to be taken down a peg or two and I sure as hell will enjoy doing it!" He snarled.

--

Wills was not about to stand there with James fuming about his son flipping him the bird, so he shot passed James, so that he could help Harry figure out his tuxedo.

"I think I might be grounded for the first time in my life by my father." Harry stared reluctantly at the terrace doors.

"I think that someone saw that Moony needed some help and answered his prayers." James growled still not happy with his son. "Don't you ever do that to me again or I will break it off!"

"I would like to see you try...Wait a second what do you mean by that..." Harry growled at his father not wanting to believe what he was hearing. "You aren't on some temporary pass or something like that?"

"Oh son, don't dare me. You would be surprised at what I am capable of even in this semi-corporeal form. I could talk to your aunt and uncle, there would be no more Quidditch for you, no Hogsmeade, no fun, and I can do it, so just keep up the attitude kid." With that said he focused on the other question, "I imagine we might get called back when your firstborn is born that is if you can actually handle yourself by then." James arched a brow at his son. "HBP's do not stand on the terrace of their girlfriend's house and yell at the prince of England in their boxers! You are a prince just like William and have to start remembering that! What if someone from The Prophet is sneaking around here and caught you that way!?" He let him have it again.

Harry looked at his father and saw that he was dead serious. So he was smart and kept his mouth shut. He did manage a halfhearted. "Sorry."

"He's right kiddo. Everyone in a five-mile radius heard that little tantrum." Wills had brought out Harry's royal clothes. "This is nothing compared to what they could have made you wear."

Wills was dressed in a midnight blue tuxedo, with a midnight blue velvet cloak with sable blue fur banding, that had golden fastenings carved in the shape of the his personal royal crest. He wore an ancient looking golden crown and a leather belt that held a sword belted around his waist. "I look like someone from the times of Merlin."

"You are dressed in the robes of one of your ancestors. He was one of the knights of the legendary round table or is it King Arthur that you're descendent of I can't keep track of all the family trees its just impossible. That is King Arthur's crown and the sword is I believe Excalibur. They really are honoring you tonight. It amazes me that you can actually carry it to most mortals it feels like a ton when you lift it." James was pacing the room as he spoke.

"Wills is Muggle born or something like that." Harry half-dressed was putting on the shirt. "Okay how do you put these things back on?" He held out the jeweled lion studs in his hands. "This isn't even the tux that I bought. It's fancier than the other one."

"Calm down it's really not that complicated." Wills showed him how to refasten the studs onto the shirt and Harry managed the rest. "The cuff links are a pain, but you need to put your Jacket on before those are affixed." He instructed and Harry obeyed. "Okay you're almost there, now all that's left is the cloak, sword, and the crown can't forget that piece of the puzzle."

When all was said and done Harry didn't look half bad.

"Now take a good look at yourself and you will see that this wasn't that bad of an ordeal." James his temper now spent told his son.

Harry walked over and looked at his reflection in the mirror of his room. "That's me?" He couldn't believe his eyes. "I look like you." He turned to look at his dad and grinned.

"You don't say. I thought you reminded me of someone." James chuckled. "That crown on your head was Merlin's they started you off simple."

"Dad is it just you? Were Uncle Sirius and mum given special assignment too?" Harry really wanted to see his mum.

"Your mother is with the girls and I believe that Sirius is with Draco." James grinned. "I don't go anywhere without your mother."

"No and that is the way it's going to be for eternity." Lily came into the room took one look at her men and burst into tears. "He's all grown up!"

"She's had an emotional 6 years, so let her cry." James sighed. "You see you gave us quite a few scares. There was first year when you got to visit us for a little while. Third year you went and did it again. Fifth year when you were staring at us and didn't know that we were behind that blasted veil. Sirius was not welcome at first. He left you alone. We weren't at all happy about it. Lastly, sixth year where you nearly decided to stay with us, but Hermione was too stubborn to let you go. So you see she has had an emotional time of it."

"You nearly died three times and were visiting the place between life-and-death during those times." Lily explained.

"I'm sorry mum. I promise not to get killed this year." Harry managed a weak grin.

Lily walked up to him and brushed away his bangs so she could see his scar. "It's fading but you will always have it."

"I'm kind of used to it now." Harry shrugged.

"So what getup do they have you two in?" Draco sulked, as he entered Harry's room. He was dressed similar to them with a hammered silver circlet on his head. The colors were bright emerald green velvet with rabbit fur binding for the cloak, a black tux, and the symbol of the house of Black, a dragon, were his cloak and tux's adornments. "Never mind," He sighed in defeat.

"Told you that you weren't getting out of it boy." Sirius who was dressed almost identically to Draco grinned.

"Trust me boys we look good." Wills assured them.

Albus walked in with what looked like a camera in his hands. "Splendid I timed it right. I thought the older generation needed a photo with the next generation. Now be good lads and smile for the camera." He took what seemed like a dozen different pictures. "These will do nicely when I have them sent to the portrait makers."

"Did you get the girls too?" Harry and Draco frowned.

"Not yet, but then I was waiting for them to join you." Albus winked at them.

Ginny was standing in the doorway that led to the terrace. She was wearing a sea foam green medieval style gown that had an emerald green bodice with a flying dragon embroidered on it. An emerald green velvet hooded cape with rabbit fur bindings, matching satin slippers, and a silver diadem was entwined in her fiery red hair. She was wearing artfully applied make up and matching jewelry. "Hermione wanted me to come in here to check on you, but you three are all dressed."

Draco walked up to her, took her hands in his own, and kissed them. "You look beautiful."

"You look pretty smart yourself." Her eyes twinkled as she looked up into his eyes.

"Well is he dressed or not?" Hermione entered his room by his bedroom door. She was wearing a velvet hooded cape that clearly matched Harry's cloak, matching jewelry, satin slippers, and her face was also artfully made up to enhance her features. "Harry?" She couldn't believe her eyes. He looked better than Wills did and she didn't think that was possible. "Is that really you?"

Harry walked over to her, took one of her hands in his own, brought it up to his lips, and kissed it. "You look beyond the stars out of this world beautiful."

"Well he doesn't need lessons in that department does he?" Wills chuckled. "He's a natural."

"Like father like son." Lily smiled.

"Damn right he is." James was very proud.

--

Albus took even more photos and then they were off down the stairs and out to the massive festively decorated carriage, pulled by two Thestrals, with Hagrid sitting on the driver's bench.

"Hagrid!" Hermione, Harry, and Ginny smiled.

"Hello there Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Draco," Hagrid, who was dressed fancier than they had ever seen him in their lives, waved back at them. Someone had cut his hair so it was pleasing to look at, his beard was properly trimmed, and he wore new dress robes and a new suit in brilliant blue.

"Wow Hagrid. You look smashing. Is this Madame Maxine's doing?" Hermione liked his new look.

Hagrid blushed. "Yeah, uh, ya see me and Olympe have been seein much each other this summer. You five don't look half bad yourselves."

"That's great Hagrid." Harry was happy for him. "Oh sorry about that this is William Windsor."

"Hello there your highness welcome to the Wizarding World. Draco don't look like that I don't harbor any bad feelings, its just nice ta know that we'll finally get a chance ta see the real you." Hagrid saw that Draco was looking rather uncomfortable about the situation. "I see this as getting ta know Sirius's nephew Draco Sirius Black."

"Thanks and I'm sorry about being ass for the past six years. I really am enjoying this new life so far." Draco was now smiling.

The Thestrals pawed at the ground impatiently with their huge hooves. "They really are awesome looking creatures aren't they?" Ginny walked over and patted one of the steeds.

"They're amazing and to think we flew on them to the Ministry of Magic in our fifth year." Hermione was patting the other one.

"Those are Thestrals?" Draco cautiously patted one on the muzzle.

"You mean those aren't Ring Wraiths only with wings? They look straight out of JRR Tolkien's books." Wills was stroking ones flanks.

"You can all see them?" Harry and Hagrid were surprised.

"I saw Remus take out MacNair." Hermione nodded.

"I saw Luna die." Ginny sighed.

"I saw my uncle take out Crabbe and Goyle's fathers because they were after me." Draco frowned.

"I get it. You have to see someone die to see these ethereal steeds. I've sat at the bedsides of countless youngsters who have lost their fights with the various diseases in the Muggle World." Wills wanted to take one for ride.

"All right you lot in you go." Hagrid motioned for them to board the carriage.

The five of them boarded the carriage and they were off to the celebration.

"Not like I have a choice in the matter is it." Harry grumbled.

"Harry James you will behave yourself." Lily appeared next to Hagrid, which nearly unseated the giant of a man. "Sorry about that." She giggled.

"Blimey! Lily you're out of your portrait!" Hagrid was on cloud nine.

"Not just me Hagrid." Lily pointed to the two sitting on the Thestrals.

"It really is us big guy!" Sirius and James grinned.

"It's a bloomin' miracle is what it is." Hagrid was almost shedding tears he was so happy.

"Moony's prayer was answered. I think the powers that be felt sorry that he had to handle this lot all by himself." Sirius was happy to be out of that portrait.

"My son needs someone to knock him down a peg or two." James was still not happy about the being flashed the finger.

"I will knock you down off that Thestral if you don't shut up." Lily narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh I'm just shivering in my shoes Evans." James rolled his eyes at his wife.

"Keep it up flyboy and I will seriously knock that stupid look off your face." Lily growled.

"Bring it on beautiful." James eyes danced with mischief.

"For the love of magic, James Harry, you never are going to grow up are you? And after you had the nerve to tell off your son for doing the same exact thing!" Lily turned her back on him in disgust.

James got up next to her and pulled her into his arms. "Where is the fun in that my flame, as for the other I'm not being near of an ass as he was." He kissed her on the nose.

"Unreal." Wills shook his head.

"It's like those two are copies of them." He looked over at Harry and Hermione and then at Harry's parents.

"I don't think that we sound like that." Harry growled. His mind was on other things like memories in his head.

"Nor do I." Hermione echoed.

"Well you do!" Wills, Ginny, and Draco grinned at them.

"Now look at what you've done." Lily could sense that her son was brooding again.

"Me! What did I do now!?" James turned to glare at his son.

"Just look at him!" Lily turned too looked at her son. "He's gone all dark and brooding again!"

"He's seventeen! He's supposed to act like that." James prayed for patience, because he was going to need it tonight.

"He is supposed to be happy not like that all the time!" Lily glared at her husband.

"Brooding is a Potter tradition!" James took a deep calming breath. "He's just all princed up and not happy about it, so just let him be!"

"Well you happen to be wearing it and you aren't brooding." Lily pointed out.

"You bet your beautiful bod I'm brooding." James muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Lily gave him the look.

"Nothing sweetness," James sighed in defeat.

"Hey Prongs, you know I think that makes it Lily one million you two hundred thousand!" Sirius teased.

"Shut up Padfoot!" The two of them snarled.

--

Chapter 12

Celebration

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	13. Celebration

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives Year 7- Summer**

Chapter12

Celebration

--

Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Wills all finally make it to the celebration, but what is in-store for them when they get there...read on to find out.

--

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, as he continued to go down an unwanted path of his memories. It was as if Voldemort's phantom memories still echoed in his mind. He was going down the same path the Dark Lord had taken all those years ago. He tried to focus on what was going on around him.

"I don't really care that much as long as I get to be around them like this for a while." His voice was hoarse with emotion, because of the memory flashes and that his parents were around him now. He buried his face in Hermione's hair, so as not to let anyone see that he was near tears.

"Harry it's okay for you to be happy about your parents being with you again." She reached up and stroked his cheek.

Sirius was now perched behind the two of them and was leaning over to look at Harry. "I don't think this is a good idea. He's on overload as it is."

That got James and Lily's full attention. "Is he crying?"

Sirius got a little closer. "Not yet though it's awful close. I think that watching the two of you is doing him in."

"He hasn't interacted with them for sixteen years exactly what did you expect?" Hermione was in lioness mode now. "Back the hell off Uncle Sirius or I will hex you!" She growled.

"Easy there lioness I'm just checking on him." Sirius backed away.

"That's the same look that she gave Snape before she hexed him." Ginny whispered into Draco's ear.

"So that's why he called her that. Yeah, it does fit." Draco agreed.

"Is he all right Hermione?" James frowned.

"I think he's just overwhelmed. None of us thought about what going down this road at night with flashing fireworks overhead was going to do to him. I'm warning every one of you, if someone so much as makes him upset, I am going to hex them into the next century." Hermione growled.

"Down girl all of us will protect him." James eyed her warily.

"There was no invite list, so there are sure to be ingrates like Delores and Cornelius." Lily growled. "I would like to hex those two into the next century and back for everything that they did to them."

"Draco aren't you glad that you're on their side now?" Sirius arched a brow at his nephew.

"Oh yeah," Draco nodded. "I've been on the firing end of her right hook."

Harry looked up at them his eyes looked pained. "Not even dust in the wind and yet he still haunts me. I can see the path he took that night. I know that his plans were far more extensive than anyone thought. He was going to kill anyone in a five-mile radius and Wormtail was waiting at the gates of Lazy Meadows to begin...I took the long way to the pitch this morning. I didn't think I could handle stepping where our house used to stand."

"Oh honey, we didn't think about that..." Lily bit down on her lip.

"I think it will be better this way full of life and fun again." James mused.

"Look at it this way Harry. The snake is dead and can never rise again. Just shove him out of your mind, like how I'm shoving my dark side away." Draco tried to help.

"You know what Draco you're right! The snake is dead its just going to take a while to exorcise him from my mind. Thanks for the support it helps a lot." Harry calmed his mind and forced himself to think positive.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." Draco grinned.

--

"All right everyone we're here." Hagrid stopped the carriage in front of the biggest celebration that any of them had ever seen. He turned to look at Harry. "All right there, Harry?"

"Yeah Hagrid, I'll be fine." Harry managed a weak grin. "I think this tops the Quidditch World Cup during fourth year."

Enormous tents were set up everywhere, to a muggle it would look like a circus was in town. There were wizards and witches of all ages happily having the time of their lives. They could hear both Muggle music coming from one massive tent and the Weird Sisters were set up in another. The smell of food was everywhere.

"Oh this is only the first day. Now that the dark days are gone this is only the beginning of the celebrating." Hagrid grinned.

"I have never seen anything like this ever." Draco was awed by the site before them.

"This is truly going to be an amazing experience." Ginny couldn't wait to check everything out.

Harry eyed the scene with wary eyes. "I brought the invisibility cloak with me and I think I just may use it." He spotted Cho and her gaggle of friends not very far from the carriage.

"Is that Cho Chang?" Draco looked in the same direction.

"WHERE!?" Hermione looked around at the crowd. "She had better not go near Harry!"

"Hey look everyone its Harry!" Cho had spotted who was in the arriving carriage.

Any girl within shouting distance came running up beside her.

"It's him, but he's with Granger." Cho growled. "Let's go see him!"

The mob of girls rushed the carriage.

"Not to worry I'll handle this you just sit here." Hermione stood up in the carriage, she had Harry's wand in her hand, and it was pointing at the mob of girls. _Sonorus_ She thought of the spell in her mind and the wand was set to amplify her voice. "Listen up all of you!! Harry James Potter is mine, so back the hell away from this carriage! I can and will make the hex that I used on Cho's stooge friend Marietta look like child's play! I'll add donkey ears and a tail to the hex!!"

"That's big talk coming from someone who only wants Harry because Ron is dead! You don't care about him at all he's just second choice!" Cho shouted back in a haughty tone of voice.

"Hermione Anne don't you dare." Harry hissed.

"But Harry..!" Hermione pouted.

"I mean it Hermione. She isn't even worth hexing and you would be lowering yourself to her level." Harry growled his voice could be heard throughout the crowd.

"Cho you leave them alone! Ron and Luna liked each other! Everyone with eyes could see that! Just as everyone who knows Harry and Hermione could see there was something between them. Why else do you think that he wouldn't warm up to you fifth year." Neville's voice rang through the air. "I believe that you were on the rebound from Cedric and were only using him anyway, so button it!"

"Neville!!" Harry and Ginny grinned.

"Thanks Neville, but I can handle this bitch myself!" Hermione smiled at him for a moment then zeroed back in on Cho. "Harry James has been betrothed to me since we were toddlers! He is mine!!" Hermione found herself kissed by Harry.

"You see a guy can only hear the words mine so many times before they have to act on instinct." James grinned. "Yep that's my boy right there kissing her in front of god and everyone."

Flashbulbs were going off during their kiss. Bozo The Daily Prophet photographer was taking shot after shot of them.

Wills stood up, took the wand that Hermione had dropped, and brought it up to his mouth. "Is this thing still on? Good now here is what is going to happen. My cousin and my cousin of sorts are going to be left alone! Because I'm the future king of this country I believe that my wish is law. This is my first Wizarding celebration and I am damn well going to enjoy it without getting mobbed by you girls and I'm taken so your out two princes!"

"Prince William." The girls all sighed.

Hermione heard that and broke off the kiss. "He is so off-limits so don't even try it!"

"The hell with this! _Quietus_!" Harry took back his wand pointed it at the crowd. "Neville I would either get up with Hagrid or move out-of-the-way. I am about to do some crowd control."

Neville knew what that meant and climbed up into the carriage. "I love it when you use him."

"Him?" Sirius, James, and Lily all looked at Neville.

"Oh wow you got your parents and Sirius back!" Neville beamed.

"Yeah, it just happened tonight. The blonde sitting with Ginny is Uncle Sirius's nephew Draco Sirius Black. I had to take care of his darker half." Harry grinned at Draco who grinned back.

"Oh he did that in spades and I just want to say that I was an ass and I am sorry for everything that I did to you for the past 6 years." Draco stood up next to Harry and the Crowd went silent. He took out his wand and thought. "_Sonorus_." He looked at everyone. "Listen up because I'm only going to do this once. My name is Draco Sirius Black. Draco Lucius Malfoy is dead and so is all the darkness and evil that went with the family name. Harry and I are now friends and if any of Slytherin has a problem with that..." Someone threw a tomato at him and Ginny stood up to protect her man.

Draco was interrupted by Harry who deflected the vegetable. "They can answer to me! Many of you know what happened to Lord Voldemort and what just the touch of my blood will do to a Dark Wizard. That this scar on my forehead can detect one at twenty paces! Draco shook my hand while it was bleeding and he does not have a single mark on his skin! He is a Black now, the Malfoy line is dead, and so is the war that went with it! This ring!" He held up his right hand for all to see the glowing ring on his right ring finger. "My birthright will help me make certain there is never going to be another Voldemort for centuries or ever if I have my say on it! I can and will weed out any of you that are Dark Wizards in hiding! You will be caught and you will go to Azkaban! This is the prophecy right here before your very eyes! The four of us united as one and no one is going to bring the dark times back!"

The crowd went wild with applause and shouts of long live the peaceful times.

Albus Dumbledore was clapping the loudest. "Well done Harry! Well done indeed!"

Tonks, Kingsley, and Moody were standing guard beside the carriage. The DA was trying to clear a path for them but it wasn't working.

"_Expecto Patronum_!!" Harry sent his patronus stag to do a little crowd control and they parted like the Red Sea. "That's much better. Shall we go enjoy the celebration?" Harry jumped down off the carriage, as did the other three boys. "I've got you love." He helped her down out of the carriage.

Ginny jumped into Draco's arms and kissed him. "Let's go have some fun!"

He swung her around in his arms. "I think I can handle that."

"Let's go check out this excellent party." Wills grinned.

"What do ya say angel ready to have some fun?" Harry kissed her on the nose, took her hand, and off they went.

--

The problem with Harry's plan was that everyone wanted to shake hands and meet the new HBP. He shook hands, waved, accepted too many gifts to count that were piled behind him, and then smiled until he thought his face was going to crack, and his arm would fall off his body. There were so many names of important council members and various heads of the Wizarding World that Harry's mind went numb. If someone got too close for too long they were met with the glares from his parents, Remus, Sirius, Moody, Tonks, Kings, and Hermione.

Everyone was so happy that Harry didn't have the heart to just ignore them. There was the occasional Dark Wizard that he could detect with his scar and at last count fifty had been hauled away by Aurors.

He was so close to the massive food tent the aroma coming from it was making his mouth water and his stomach growl. "Hermione I'm starving." He hissed into her ear. "It bites that we got stuck with this and the others ditched us to have fun."

"So am I." Hermione hissed back.

"James do something the kids are wasting away!" Lily glared at her husband.

"Okay that's it break time everyone my son and my goddaughter need something to eat." James stood in front of them and glared at the crowd. "No hang that! This is over! These two have more than earned some down time. Buy a souvenir at the Weasley Twins tent! The official meet and greet is over!"

"Harry and Hermione need to be left alone for awhile so beat it!" Neville having completely come out of his shell was ready to hex someone with his wand. "I'm legal and I will use this!" He had lost all the baby fat and was quite the looker now.

Lavender Brown was near him and sighed. "I didn't know that Neville was like that."

"Lavender did you know that Neville took a curse that was meant for Harry and that's why he was taken to St. Mungo's" Hermione was playing matchmaker.

"I was with Ginny in the common room. I didn't know that." Lavender gave Neville an adoring look.

Harry was elbowed by Hermione. "That's right. Neville saved me from a nasty curse." Harry nodded.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't that big of a deal." Neville blushed he secretly liked Lavender. "And I just got out of St. Mungo's this morning. Harry I have to tell you that my parents are getting better. They gave them this new medicine and its correcting what Bellatrix did to their minds."

"Uh that's great Neville...they didn't give it to Lockhart did they?" Harry frowned.

"No for some reason whatever was wrong with Ron's wand really messed him up good. Uh Lavender would you like to go out with me sometime?" Neville sucked it up and asked her out.

Lavender nodded shyly trying not to giggle. "I haven't gone into the feast tent. Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure would." Neville took her hand in his and they were off.

Hermione went from content and happy to lioness mode in seconds. She had spotted Delores Umbridge in the line. "Why that evil witch actually dared to show up here!" She pulled out her wand and pointed it at her. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" She shot the spell at her just as the wicked witch was trying to flee. "Oh no you don't!"

"Hermione what the hell!?" Harry then noticed who she hit and fury like nothing he had felt since seeing Ron die poured through his veins. "Thanks angel that saves me having to hunt her down in this crowd. I was hoping that she would show her ugly toad face." He stalked over to where the crowd was gathered around old toad lady. "First I have to be fair." He unsheathed his sword, placed his hand around it, slicing deep into his palm.

"James do something!" Lily saw what he had just done.

"Quiet Lily, that's Delores Umbridge!" James snarled.

"If anyone deserves the mark it's that bitch!" Sirius snarled.

He now had the blood that he needed to see if he was right.

"Hermione end the spell please." He looked over at her.

"But you're really, really bleeding!" Hermione saw how deep the cut was.

"Just do it!"

"_Finite Incantatem_," Hermione ended the spell.

"You've done it now little miss know it all! You're underage!" Delores shrieked in her little girl voice.

"SILENCE!!" Albus was now standing next to Harry.

"Dumbledore she attacked me!!" Delores continued to play all innocent.

"I'm going to do more than that if what I think is true!" Harry stood next to her and shook his bleeding hand causing blood to splatter right onto her toad like face. It burned her like acid. Tiny little lightning bolt shaped brands appeared all over her skin. "I guess my blood really can leave my mark on something evil."

Delores screeched in agony, she covered her face in her hands, and fell to her knees. "I should have killed you when I had the chance! The Dementors should have killed you! My master should have killed you that day at the Ministry of Magic! We were in power and were not about to let that power go not for anyone! You ruined everything!!"

"Give me one reason I shouldn't say it!" He had his wand pointed at her forehead. "You tried to use _Crucio_ on me during my fifth year! You banned me from playing Quidditch for no goddamn reason! You made me write with that detention quill!! I will not tell lies until my hand was bleeding so badly that I wanted to scream! I still have the words permanently etched into the top of my right hand!! You nearly got Hermione and me killed! I wish the centaurs had killed you that night, but then who could stand the stench of your pathetic body!!" He grabbed hold of her arm until it was sizzling and then released it when someone roared at him from the crowd.

"ALBUS YOU WILL LEASH YOUR NEPHEW AT ONCE!!" Cornelius Fudge former Minister of Magic stepped out of the crowd his face purple with fury.

"No Cornelius. I don't think I will. You see Delores just confessed something very interesting. She said we were in power. That would mean that you and Delores were both working for Voldemort." Albus was flanked by some of the Order and they all had their wands out and pointed at him.

"My father had Fudge on his payroll!! You bet your wand he worked for the Dark Lord!!" Draco and Ginny arrived. "Holy hell what the hell did he do to his hand! Hey we need a Healer over here!! His highness is bleeding a lot!!"

"I'm fine Draco." Harry still had his wand pointed at Delores. "START TALKING FUDGE OR I WILL DO IT!"

"You don't have the nerve to do that in front of the whole Council of Wizards!" Fudge wasn't about to talk.

"YOU TRIED TO SEND ME TO AZKABAN FIFTH YEAR BECAUSE YOU SENT DEMENTORS AFTER DUDLEY AND ME! SO YES I WOULD!! NOW START TALKING!!" Harry was no longer in control he was in HBP mode and his job was to rid the world of Dark Wizards.

"Harry is the Half-Blood Prince and has precedence over the council as you very well know Cornelius. Although as you were constantly begging me for this and that during your term as Minister of Magic I might very well be wrong. Let me refresh your memory. The Half-Blood Prince is our equivalent of the royal line of Windsor. If he chooses to use the unforgiving curse on Dolores, who has confessed to everyone including the Wizarding council that she tried to kill him many times, then that is his right to do so. Now if it turns out that you are also a Dark Wizard in disguise, then the same fate very well could happen to you. So I would strongly advice you to start as the muggles say spilling the beans." Albus was now acting as head of the Ministry.

"You had your chance Fudge!" Harry instead of cursing Delores placed his hand back on her arm. "Please continue to stay silent. First the arm goes, then the rest of the body, until there is nothing left not even dust! I have to warn you though if she's really evil. I mean really evil. This will go very quickly."

"NO!! IT HURTS MAKE HIM STOP!!" Delores no longer had an arm it had turned to dust. She was in fact Voldemort level evil and there was no way that he could have stopped it. "NO!!"

"Voldemort took longer than this, but then his minion Professor Quirrell took less. He was oozing with evil and that happened in my first year." Harry did not stop until she was not even dust anymore. "Now this leaves me to one conclusion since she was under you that you must be much worse than that thing was." He took a step closer to Fudge, who was being held by Neville and Draco.

"Merlin's beard! He has the touch just like Godric Gryffindor was said to have!" One of the council members was awed by the sight.

"Well he is his many-great-grandson." Albus informed him.

"My word then James was also..."

"I was the HBP, but I didn't advertise it." James was awestruck at the power that his son possessed just with his bleeding hand.

"James he doesn't even sound like Harry." Lily clung to his arm.

"You've never heard our son extremely pissed off."

Harry reached up and placed his hand to Fudge's face. "I would really start talking if I were you." It burned his mark into his skin.

"I'll talk!! Just stop touching me!" Fudge snarled.

"You knew that Sirius was innocent the whole time! You used that as an excuse so you could send the Dementors everywhere! You planned to kill Sirius, because you thought he could point you out, and Harry was just icing on the cake! It was all nothing but you scoring brownie points with Voldemort!" Hermione had her wand pointed at him. "You are an evil, evil man!"

"Be quiet you!! I am loyal to only one person and that is ME! The Dark Lord helped me get where I was and I was not about to let all of that fall apart! When he returned I knew that he was going to want to take control, so I made a deal with him. I would destroy 'The Boy Who Lived', if he let me stay Minister of Magic. I would make Potter look like he was a liar! Make everyone think that Potter was insane! It nearly worked, but Potter and his Damned Army had to ruin it all!! Showed up at the Ministry and so did the Dark Lord and I was ruined." Fudge glared murderously at Harry and Hermione. "My Dementors should have finished you both off third year!"

"AVADA!!" Hermione was beyond furious.

Harry reached over with his injured hand and took her wand away. "No! He's not worth that!! You don't know what it does to you to use that curse and you are not going to find out." He turned to Fudge. "Well Fudge you just pleaded guilty in front of god and everyone. I would say that there's a nice cell waiting for you. It's my Uncle Sirius's old cell in Azkaban!" Harry lowered his wand. "Get him out of my sight..." His vision was blurring and he was light-headed.

"I could really use that Healer now..." He was holding onto Hermione for support.

"Harry!" Draco raced over and caught him before he hit the ground.

:_Well done young master. Now you are going to sleep for a while.: _Leo growled in his mind.

Healers converged on the scene and they took Harry into Albus' of the private tents.

--

Harry awoke in a conjured bed inside the tent. "That was stupid. I could have bled to death or something bad like that." He groaned. "My head feels like someone hit me over the head with something." Hermione was curled up next to him. "Now waking up with her in my arms is my kind of medicine."

Hermione sat up and looked down at him. "You had to have a potion to replenish the blood that you lost. They repaired your hand and sealed the wound. You were lucky that Leo prevented major damage to your hand. The Healers all surmised that because you should have lost more blood than you had, that Leo was doing something to heal you."

"He told me well done and that I was going to sleep and that was the last thing that I remember." He cuddled her against him. "Where is everyone?"

"Outside enjoying the celebration...Aunt Molly had just arrived in time to see you pass out, and fainted in Uncle Arthur's arms. Then when they told everyone that you would be fine and that you needed rest the others all went off to explore the celebration. Your parents are still pacing outside the tent." Hermione's stomach growled.

Harry's stomach growled. "Well help me up so we can go check out the feast tent." Harry was starving.

"How are we going to do that when you are supposed to be in here for the next hour resting?" Hermione frowned.

"I have the invisibility cloak my love and with that anything is possible." He sat up in bed happy to see that he was still dressed and even happier to see the sword was no longer there.

"Your uncle took the sword while they were treating you." Hermione helped him up to his feet. "Are you sure about this?"

He took out the cloak and grinned. "I wish the map could be used anywhere it could really come in handy right now."

"Look I have a better idea you just stay here and rest and I will go get our food. That way your father doesn't ground you for life. You should have seen him he was going mental." Hermione came to her senses.

"Or we can just bring the party to the two of you." Wills, Draco, and Ginny came into the tent with trays loaded with food.

"Feed me." Harry whimpered.

"Uncle James and Aunt Lily sent us to get you some food." Ginny grinned.

"There really is no hurry. This thing is going to last for days." Draco grinned. "I saw them setting up a camping area in the clearing not far from the pitch.

"I had this fascinating conversation with an architect that's of both worlds. He says that he specializes in Muggle/Wizard manors and he would be honored to design your future home. I thought you would like that, so he's going to start on some designs." Wills helped him back to the bed. "I'll take this. You don't want grounded for life do you?" He took the invisibility cloak.

"Really? That's great Wills." Hermione got back in bed next to Harry.

"I'll go tell the others that you're feeling better." He put on the cloak. "Then I'll enjoy this place in peace." He vanished.

"I just knew that he was gonna do that eventually." Harry piled pillows behind them, so they could sit up to eat.

"You should see the trail of girls that have been hounding him." Ginny sat down on one edge of the bed and Draco sat own on the other.

"Marry me your highness..." Draco chuckled. "Trust us Wills needs that cloak."

"I don't have that problem. No one would dare go against my lioness." Harry grinned.

"Not when she almost cast the unforgivable curse on Fudge." Draco still couldn't believe that she almost did it.

"That slime deserves it." Ginny growled.

"He's going to Azkaban for life. Let's just enjoy the fact that peace can settle over our world and we can finally relax and maybe have fun for once." Hermione smiled.

"There's a singing tent with Muggle music. That might be fun to try." Ginny suggested.

"Let me finish eating first and then we'll decide what to check out. That's if my wardens let me out of here." Harry sighed in defeat.

"Only if the Healer says you can go." James came in to check on them.

"Dad I feel fine." Harry pouted.

"Sorry kiddo, but I'm immune to that look. You're staying put." James chuckled when he gave him an even more pathetic look. "Finish your dinner and then we shall see."

"Thanks Dad." Harry went back to eating.

--

Chapter 13

Karaoke

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	14. Karaoke

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 13

Karaoke

--

They get to have a little fun...

--

Harry felt fine, but that didn't mean anything to the dozen or so Healers that gathered in discussion about if he was to be allowed anymore freedom that night.

He could hear all the fun going on outside and felt guilty that he and Hermione were missing it. "Look I feel fine. You fixed my hand, which was the only thing that was really wrong with me. So can we please go have some fun now?"

Healer Genevieve Rona walked over and looked down at her patient. "Harry your energy was low; you lost an excessive amount of blood, it's better for you to stay in here and rest." Then she looked over at Hermione. "You young lady forgot what was going to happen if you didn't take the second potion that Severus gave you. If Harry hadn't fallen unconscious from loss of blood then you would have been the one lying in this bed in pain."

"I took the potion and I feel fine and so does Harry now please let us out." Hermione pouted.

"Look you're all being overprotective of me and the reason I had no energy is that I'd only eaten one sandwich all-day and was starving!" Harry was on the verge of losing his temper. "I'm not going to lie in this bed while everyone else is outside having fun! It's not going to happen!! We are going to leave this..." He stopped in midrant Remus, Albus, Minerva, Lily, and James entered the room.

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU GROUND ME! I'M GONNA HAVE FUN OUT THERE WITH HERMIONE WHETHER YOU GIVE ME PERMISSION OR NOT!! WAIT A MINUTE I'M SEVENTEEN! I DON'T NEED YOUR BLOODY PERMISSION ANYMORE DO I!!" He was throwing a royal snit, it caused the fire in the lanterns to go out, and then shatter throwing them all into darkness. That's when Harry took out his wand, said a silent prayer that his plan would work, gathered Hermione close to him, and disapparated with her out of the tent.

A dozen wizards shouted _Lumos,_ but it was too late they were gone.

"I say Albus. He really is a powerful young man. He disapparated with her in his arms and he's not even up-to-par yet." Rona was impressed. "If he can do that then he doesn't need to stay in bed."

"Aunt Minerva? Do you think that you can come up with a challenge for Harry this year?" Lily arched a brow at her aunt.

"Last year he scored high marks in every class, because he finally put his nose to the grindstone. This year I was thinking of challenging the three of them to try their hands at becoming animagus. If he could conjure a corporeal patronus at thirteen then he should more than be able to complete this assignment." Minerva had a plan about how she was going to keep them all busy.

"James you were an animagus before fifth year, but you never could get that patronus down not to the extent of Harry's until seventh year." Remus smirked.

James casually adjusted his spectacles with his middle finger, "I'm not the subject here Moony."

Lily socked him in the gut. "You really are an ass aren't you James. You can do that to anyone else, but if Harry flashes that middle finger at you then there's hell to pay!"

James bent over in pain, but said nothing.

"You okay there Prongs? Remember when she did that to you sixth year? No that wasn't the location of the punch now was it…She broke your specs and gave you two black eyes just for trying to put a move on her." Remus chuckled. "Welcome back Lil's maybe you can keep both your boys in line."

James glared a Remus.

"Oh yes that day when he grabbed me in the corridor and kissed me. Well I didn't mind the kiss that much it was his hands that got him into a fix." Lily grinned. "Thanks Moony it's good to be back."

--

Harry and Hermione appeared in the courtyard of Lazy Meadows.

"Wow Harry that was amazingly powerful magic!" Hermione hugged him.

"I wasn't so sure it would work." Harry looked around at their location and grinned. "It's time to go muggle my love."

"Go muggle?" Hermione frowned.

"Yeah, we change out of the official clothing and into something more us." Harry had a brilliant idea they would change into their matching outfits that although were in theme with Gryffindor were nowhere near what anyone would expect to see them in.

"That's brilliant Harry!" She kissed him. "Mum and Dad are in London for the 90th birthday party for one of the family. The tweebs are off at camp for two weeks. Mattie is off taking a holiday herself. Uncle Remus is our adult supervision, so we're pretty much free at the moment."

"So that's where everyone went." Harry took her hand and they raced into the main house.

Harry got dressed in record time, one of his Gryffindor t-shirts, jeans, his leather jacket that went with the theme of his house, and Nikes. He was just getting his other contact lens in when Hermione still fully clothed stomped into the bathroom. "Angel why aren't you ready yet?" He blinked at her a few times before the contact set into place.

"I can't get out of this thing!" She snarled. "This dress has an old fashioned lace up corset and I can't reach the ties to untie it!"

Harry now knew the problem and he winced at the thought of her having to wear something like that. "So they've got you in some sort of female straitjacket?" He arched a brow at her.

"Something like that now please help figure a way to get this thing off!" She turned around so her back was toward him.

Harry could see the problem. "Can you even breathe in this thing?"

"Well you can but it isn't easy." Hermione stood patiently waiting for him to untie the corset.

Harry worked for five minutes on one knot, but finally it loosened, and the decorative corset was loose enough for her to manage it herself. "All set there angel." He had his eyes closed when she turned to kiss him on the cheek.

"You are such a prince!" She raced back out of the room to go change.

"Master Harry... Kreacher wishes to go to festival." He appeared behind him.

"Kreacher you're free now, so sure go enjoy the festival." Harry walked into the closet to get his coin pouch. "Here ya go have some fun with that." He gave Kreacher 25 galleons.

"Oh master this is much too much for me." Kreacher went to hand it back to him.

"Consider that back pay, now go have fun." Harry grinned.

"Kreacher will Master Harry!" He vanished.

Harry put his coin pouch into his jacket pocket and went to go check on Hermione. She was leaving her room dressed similar to what he was wearing and had her hair up in a genie style ponytail. "Mine all mine." He growled under his breath. "So you, uh, ready there angel?"

"All set, so Harry how are we going to get back? Are we going to walk?" Hermione frowned.

"I said we were going Muggle and I meant it." He headed down the stairs until he was standing next to the key holder that contained several sets of keys. "We're going to take the Landrover." He grabbed the keys off the hook.

"And where exactly are we going to park without being seen?"

"It's a Landrover it can go anywhere, besides it's my land I can park where I want to." He grinned and put on his shades.

"Its night you don't need those."

"It's called a disguise." He headed out the front door.

She put hers on as well. "If you say so, but I still think we're going to get caught."

"Trust me angel we're going to blend in with the muggles just fine." Harry hit the button on the key chain and the door to one of the garage doors opened revealing the SUV. The two of them got in and they headed back to the celebration.

--

They parked a little ways away from the celebration right behind the statue of his parents.

Harry got out and shut the door, two pieces of gold glinted at him in the moonlight.

"Hang on what's this?" He bent down and picked up two rings. He stared down at them in his hand. It was his parents wedding rings two simple gold Claddagh rings one with a ruby for its center the other with a citrine.

"Harry what is it?" Hermione walked over to the other side of the SUV to see what was keeping him. "Oh those look like..."

"My parents wedding rings...This is where the house used to be." Harry clenched the rings in his fist. "We're standing where the nursery must have been." He blinked back tears.

"Harry, everything that you have ever gotten of theirs was given to you by someone...this time you found something that has more value than any photo, or even the cloak." She placed her hand over his. "These are Claddagh rings they represent the promise of love, loyalty, and friendship for all eternity."

Harry uncurled his fist and looked down at the rings. "Give me your hand." He growled hoarsely.

Hermione held up her hand to him and he placed the ring with the ruby on her finger. "Oh Harry, it's beautiful." She looked down at the ring sparkling on her left hand. She took the ring other ring from his hand. "Now you give me yours."

Harry held out his left hand and she place the other ring on it. "Now it's official we belong to each other." They kissed.

--

Draco and Ginny were sent to look for them by the statue and spotted the SUV beside it.

"You don't think they ended at Lazy Meadows do you?" Draco thought the car looked very familiar.

"Why would they do that?" Ginny looked around and spotted two teenagers snogging against the SUV. "Oh this place must be where the teens go to snog." She gave the two of them privacy.

"Snog?" Draco eyed the two teens and smirked, "Those two aren't going anywhere any time soon."

"We could ask if they saw Harry and Hermione." Ginny bit down on her lip.

"Red, those two have probably been here for awhile and don't even know about the Celebration that's just a stones throw from them." Draco took her hand in his and they went searching elsewhere.

Harry and Hermione broke off their kiss and smothered their laughter, so Draco and Ginny couldn't hear them. "See I told you this was gonna work." He grinned.

"Well the real test is walking around the celebration, so let's go." She took his hand in hers and they snuck back into the throng of muggle and wizarding folk.

--

"Excuse me, have the two of you seen these two teenagers?" Kingsley held up a photo of Harry and Hermione in their royal clothes. They were smiling at them looking really happy.

Harry tried to keep a straight face as he spoke. "No Governor haven't seen them. Why are they missing?"

"In a matter of speaking yes they are. You see wizards can vanish using magic and these two tried something usually not possible for their age. They vanished together using the same wand." Kingsley explained.

"Really and that's why you're like searching for them because they like did a dangerous spell or something?" Hermione was in full ditzy teenage mode.

"This one," He pointed to Harry in the photo. "Is the Half-Blood Prince," He pointed to Hermione in the photo. "This is his Princess Consort and they are sort of AWOL with their family."

"AWOL? I bet they're gonna get it when their family finds them." Harry whistled under his breath.

"Can you imagine how boring that would be? All this and not be able to have any fun?" Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry.

"No Annie I can't. Sorry hope ya find them." Harry winked at Hermione.

"Let's go check out the singing tent Jamie!" She had a wicked gleam in her eyes and started to pull him away from Kingsley. "Hope you find them!"

Fred and George were staring intently in their direction.

Harry had to think fast so he really went all-out in trying to be muggle. "Blimey Annie ya know I hate ta bloody sing in public!" Harry whined in an accent that was so not his own it was thick and welsh.

"You promised me Jamie!" Hermione's accent was similar to his.

"All right doll-face you win, but I ain't bloomin singin'!" He was dragged away.

Fred and George walked up to Kingsley. "I thought you were supposed to be looking for the kiddies?"

"I am looking for Harry and Hermione." Kingsley growled.

"Well chatting with two teenage muggles isn't lookin in my book." George frowned.

"Look boys the way to find someone is to show a photo to people that might have seen them. Now if you will excuse me I have to go find the kiddies as you put it." He stalked off.

Fred and George looked down at their feet. "Hey now what's he doing here?" Fred frowned

Crooks was carrying Isis in his mouth and was heading towards where Harry and Hermione had gone.

"Ya don't think that Annie and Jamie were them do ya?" George arched a brow at his twin.

"Well desperate times call for desperate measures?" Fred grinned.

"Wills must have his invisibility cloak and they chose another kind of disguise." George nodded.

"They just fooled Kingsley. I think they might just make decent Aurors." Fred chuckled.

"Let's just let them have some fun." George and Fred headed back to their tent to sell some more of their goods.

--

Harry and Hermione ducked into the massive singing tent where someone was singing I will survive badly off-key. They had it set up like a café there were tables to sit, have a bite to eat, and areas where one could watch in private.

"Hi there welcome. Here's a list of songs that we have for you to sing." Franc seemed to be running the tent. He wasn't paying attention to whom they were, so for now they were safe. "If you wish to watch that's fine, but there's a minimum of one song per person if you wish for something to drink or eat."

They took the menu from him hightailing it to the darkest corner of the tent.

Crookshanks wandered in and headed straight for them.

Hermione bit down on her lip, as he stopped in front of them. "Shame on you naughty cat, she's a baby she could get lost in all of this." She picked him up and handed Isis to Harry.

"We might as well have painted 'here we are' on us." Harry unzipped his jacket and put her in the large pocket inside. "She's still asleep he must have thought that he couldn't leave her alone in the house."

Hermione read the menu and then looked at him. "I want an ice-cream sundae."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "Well then you're gonna sing, because I'm not."

She blinked up at him with amber eyes that looked so mournful. "Please."

"Oh no that's not gonna work this time. I am not gonna sing." He fought the effect that always got him to do her bidding.

She kicked it up a notch adding tears and a full on pout. "I want one."

He swore under his breath and then took the menu out of her hands. "You owe me big for this one! This had better be one hell of an ice-cream sundae!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you soooo much!"

"Yeah, sure whatever…" He grumbled, as he looked over what was on the list. "Clay Aiken? Isn't he an American singer?" He frowned not about to admit that he had that CD back in his trunk.

Her eyes lit up in delight. "Do you think you could sing one of his songs?"

"You like Clay?"

"I took the CD out of your trunk. It's in my player in my room." She grinned. "I wanted to know what you sang in the shower."

"Is nothing sacred with you?" He groaned in defeat. "So what is it that I have to sing to get you that treat?"

"The way that one is what you sing in the shower." She gave him the look again and he melted.

He signaled for one of the attendants that they were ready to order.

"Hi there so what'll it be?" A cheerful blonde man smiled at them, it was Beau.

Harry gave him the order and to his relief he didn't recognize him. "Those two must be on vacation or something."

Beau walked up to Franc and whispered something in his ear. Franc's face lit up in delight and off they went into another part of the massive tent.

"I think they know who we are." Harry hissed into her ear.

"Don't be silly. You just don't want to sing." Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Hermione this had better be the greatest sundae that you have ever eaten or you are so gonna pay for it later!" He jumped when a microphone appeared on the table in front of them. "So much for this being muggle only."

The off-key singer was finished with his song and that meant it was Harry's turn to sing for her dessert.

"Thank you for that wonderful attempt at singing and now we have Jamie, who has graciously decided to sing for his Annie's hot fudge sundae." Franc got up on the stage and announced the next victim.

Wills appeared next to Harry and sat down. "Go get 'em champ!" He patted him on the back.

"You set that on the table!" He growled pointing at the microphone.

"Yeah, I followed the cats in here and they led me to you." Wills grinned. "Now be a good boy and sing for her dessert."

Harry got up and stalked over to the stage.

"Now, now we wouldn't want that temper to give you away now would we Harry." Franc hissed into his ear.

Harry turned to glower at the man, "No that wouldn't be good now would it?" He bit out through clenched teeth.

Draco, Ginny and the whole family descended on the tent.

Harry took one look at the last to enter the tent his parents and knew that they were caught.

James floated right up to him, looked him directly in the eyes, and growled. "I think you should start singing son. Oh and by the way you and I are gonna have another one of those talks." Before he left him to sing, he looked at the cat in his inner jacket pocket that was clearly visible. "That's what gave you away. Kingsley saw Crookshanks as did the Weasley twins."

The music started to blast in the tent and the words were about to start scrolling on the screen. At least he knew that he could sing in key, he knew the song, and that he wasn't going to look like an ass in front of all of them. "Could we pause the music for a second?" He requested. The tent was packed with muggles and wizards who were curious why Dumbledore had gone into the muggle tent. "Angel you don't really think that I'm going to sing this song and not have you where I can see you do you?"

Hermione blushed crimson when all eyes turned to her, but got up to sit front row center as did Wills.

"That's better. Now you can hit pause." The music once again filled the air and he started to sing The Way.

He never took his eyes off Hermione; in fact he sat down on the stage, because he knew the song by heart and sung it just for her. When he was done, Hermione threw herself into his arms and kissed him.

The crowd went absolutely wild with applause.

"Thanks, I'll do anything, even break my cover, to give my angel whatever her heart desires in this case it was a hot fudge sundae." Harry still had the mike so he grinned at the crowd. "How many of you wish to hear this songbird in my arms sing?"

The crowd clapped and hooted madly.

"Harry!" Hermione glared up at him.

"What? I might just want something to." He pouted longingly at her.

"Damn it you know I can't take that look!" She took the mike from him. "You're lucky that I know some of the songs on that list!" She hissed, as she looked over the list of songs.

She chose one then stalked over and hissed into Franc's ear.

His face lit up with delight and off he went into the other room.

"Sit down Flyboy before I hurt you!"

Harry sat down where she had been sitting. He blew her a kiss then mouthed the words 'gotcha'.

"My prince and I have been through a lot these past six years and I think that this song by Celine Dion titled Because you Loved me says what is in my heart." The music started playing and she sat down and sang in front of Harry.

Harry stared into her eyes entranced by her voice and all the love that she brought to each note as she looked into his eyes.

If anyone doubted the two of them were not head over the universe in love then they knew it now.

Cho, who was standing in the entranceway of the tent, was crying on the shoulder of one of her friends.

--

Draco got up and whispered something into Cho's ear.

The girl raced out of the tent in tears.

He went back and sat down next to Ginny.

"What did you say to her?" Ginny was curious.

"Nothing big, I just said that Harry was Hermione's in every way that counted except for the wedding night." He took a sip of his Butterbeer.

"Draco that was good." Ginny took his Butterbeer and sipped it.

"I wanted to be really cruel and say in every way that mattered, but then Cho might have her friends make life miserable for Hermione at school." He pulled her onto his lap. "If you want a sundae I'll sing, but then you would have to share it with me."

Ginny got up walked over to where Harry and Hermione were still kissing on the stage and whispered something into his ear.

Harry reluctantly broke off the kiss with his love to stare at Ginny in disbelief.

She nodded.

Harry mike in hand, took a menu from Franc, walked over to the table, and handed it to Draco. "Are you sure about this? I mean you don't have to do this."

"The only thing that I ever liked about the Muggle World is the music, so trust me when I say this is not a problem." Draco got up took the mike from him and headed to the stage. He told Franc what he wished to sing Everything I do I do it for you and Franc once again disappeared into the other section of the tent.

The whole place went dead silent and all eyes turned to Draco.

"I have recently discovered that it's okay to show emotion in public, that it's okay to smile, laugh, and have good clean fun. I've seen that there's more to life than power and hate. This song is for a very special flame that ignited all of these new feelings inside me. This is for my flame Ginny Molly Elizabeth Weasley." Draco saw only Ginny who was beaming happily up at him blowing him kisses.

He did not see Pansy Parkinson walk into the tent nor did he see her face as she listened to the words he was saying. That everything was true and that Draco Malfoy did not exist anymore. She was livid with silent fury.

The music began playing and he sang to the only person he saw in the room Ginny.

He pulled Ginny up with him onto the stage, as he sang the last note they kissed.

The crowd went wild even Ginny's parents were starting to see him in a totally new light.

Fred and George had teared up and were bawling on each other's shoulders.

Hermione and Harry were taking care of their unwanted guest.

"What did you do to DRACO?" Pansy glared murderously at them. "Did you cast _Imperio_ on him?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy is dead. That's Draco Sirius Black, kissing Ginny, and that means that you need to leave!" Hermione growled her hand over her own wand.

"SHUT UP YOU FILTHY NOTHING!! YOU MUDBLOOD!!" She screeched at her.

"You are so gonna regret calling her that you little pug bitch!!" Harry had his wand pointed at her face. "Hope you like pimples, because you're about to get the worst case in your entire bloody life!" He was livid with fury.

"OH, I'M SO SCARED POTTER YOU GOODY-GOODY!"

"Harry would you like to prick your finger?" Draco was beside him with the pin that had been on his cloak in his hand. "This is better than slicing your hand open and it does the same thing. We need to know if Slytherin should even continue anymore."

"YOU TRAITOR!!" Pansy clawed at him with her nails. "YOU WEAK-MINDED COWARD!!"

Harry took the pin and pricked his finger then handed it back to Draco. "Weak-minded. I don't think so. It takes a strong mind to overcome a dark side of himself, and that's what Draco has done. Coward. No I don't think that either. He has to face everyone that he's ever hurt and hope that they will take him for what he is now, not what he was. Oh and this didn't happen when I touched him with my blood!" He ran his finger down her cheek and it branded her skin with a string of lightning bolts. "Hmm this is not good for your House, not good at all."

She tried to run, but Neville was standing behind her.

"Strike one for Slytherin." Hermione looked behind them Dumbledore, Severus, Remus, and Minerva was watching.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE? IT BURNS!" She grabbed at her cheek.

"Pansy you have been marked by the Half-Blood Prince." Draco seemed a little too calm. "What it means is that you're screwed. I really don't know what's going to happen next. They took the others to Azkaban." His eyes were a darker shade of gray, nearly pewter in color. He was fighting the urge to hex her into the next century, and had been since he heard her call Hermione that name. His hand fisted around his wand. "I would take back that comment that you made to Hermione if I were you. I haven't gotten my warning yet, so I could hex you into the next century if I wanted."

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A COWARD! YOU ALL ARE!! THIS IS ONLY TEMPORARY THE DARKNESS WILL RISE AGAIN! MY PARENTS WILL BE AVENGED! YOU WILL ALL..." She didn't complete that sentence Harry had cast _Crucio_ on her and she was in agony.

"HARRY!!" They all shouted everyone but Draco and Albus.

"She needs to learn what it feels like to be under the Dark Lord's thumb, then maybe this won't be a game to her anymore! Because, that's all it is to her, she sees us as pawns!" Harry then cast _Imperio_ on her and then _Crucio_ again. "Had enough!? Do you see that it isn't a game! I won't allow another Dark witch or wizard to rise again!!" He snarled down at the girl, curled at his feet sobbing, and released the spells. "This is not a game! This is serious and when you make statements like that I'm sworn to make sure that doesn't happen! I would say ask Umbridge what happens when you go down that path, but then you can't she went the way of Voldemort! Fudge went to Azkaban and if you don't see the light you will end there as well!! All of Slytherin who even tries it will! I will test every one of you and those who fail will be on probation! Do you understand me!!"

Pansy spat on his Nikes in response.

Hermione, Draco, and Ginny together triple hexed her until she resembled a Flobberworm with batwings and a bad case of pimples that made Marietta's look like mere spots.

"Well then I think that might get her attention. She'll be taken to St. Mungo's and if they can sort her out then she will spend some time in Azkaban. That should open her eyes to the reality of the situation." Albus didn't seem at all fazed by anything that he had just seen. He had her taken away and then turned to Harry and the others. "I thought that you were off the clock, as the muggles are prone to say."

Harry shook his head as if to clear it. "That was so not fun and I don't wanna do it again." He held his head as if in pain. "I hate using dark magic..." He sat down on the stage, because he couldn't stand anymore.

"Harry!!" Draco, Ginny, and Hermione rushed over to him.

"I didn't want to do that. I hate dark magic, but she left me no choice and still she didn't get it. I didn't use _Crucio_ correctly, because I just wanted to scare her and it didn't work. Maybe I should have used it then she might have learned." He buried his face in his hands.

Isis's head was poking out of his pocket glaring at him.

"Isis?" Draco spotted his kitten.

"Crookshanks gave us away. He sees her as his charge." Hermione was kneeling in front of Harry. "Its all right Harry some people can't be changed."

Draco held out a hand and the kitten jumped out of Harry's pocket. "She just wants attention."

"Son you really need to learn that some were just born dark. If you can mark them, like you did that girl, well, she can't be changed." James sat down next to him. "Its hell to realize that, but it's the truth."

"Dad she's a student at Hogwarts and half of Slytherin is like her. What am I suppose to do?" Harry felt like he had faced his first major defeat. He looked at him with eyes that were so tired of it all.

"Slytherin is a dying House and this is the final year. It does not belong in Hogwarts anymore and it never really did belong there. Godric believed that everyone deserved a chance, even the Dark Wizards, even after his falling-out with Salazar Slytherin, and that is why you wish to do the same with your fellow students." Albus sat down on the other side of him. "My dear boy it has taken me a century to learn that you can't change everyone. Although, I suspect that, the Dark Wizards will dwindle and die without any power base to draw from. All we can do is weed them out and deal with them accordingly."

Harry, when Dumbledore touched his shoulder, did something that no one was expecting. He turned around, and cried in Dumbledore's arms. "I DON'T WANNA DO THIS ANYMORE! I AM SO BLOODY TIRED OF IT ALL!" He sobbed in utter misery.

"Harry its okay to just cry. No one here is going to think the less of you for it." Albus patted him on the back, as if he were one again, and had scrapped his knee.

James held Lily in his arms. They were helpless to do anything for their son. It was clear just how much all of what had occurred during end of sixth year had affected him.

He had stepped up, taken his destiny in the hand, and fulfilled it thinking that when he did he would have peace. He had not known that his destiny had only begun.

--

Later that evening

Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny all sat dressed in their nightclothes on the huge overstuffed couches king-sized deluxe hide-a-bed in the entertainment room in Lazy Meadows. They had a huge bowl of popcorn in their laps and were watching the opening credits to Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. They had decided that they had enough celebrating for one night.

Harry watched as Dumbledore set him down on the front porch of the Dursley's house. "I don't remember that...It's really fascinating to see how I ended up where I lived for nearly 16years." He popped popcorn in his mouth.

"Cripes, Harry! Your Aunt looked pissed at Dumbledore for leaving you there." Draco reached for some of the candy that they had set out in front of them. Muggle candy and he had a liking for it. "I like these gummy things, the chocolates aren't that bad either."

"My parents have a stockpile of sugarless sweets." Hermione snuggled closer in Harry's arms. "Amazing how the cast looks similar to the actual people."

"They were beastly people." Ginny wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"They are beastly people that are finally paying their dues." Hermione corrected her.

Lily and James were curled up in one of the overstuffed chairs watching the movie. "They deserve to rot is what they deserve." Lily growled.

Remus looked up from the book he was reading and then at the screen. "Oh they'll get what's coming to them. We put them through hell the summer of his sixth year." He went back to reading a book on animagus.

"What are you reading Uncle Remus?" Harry didn't wish to watch the breakfast scene, so he looked over at Lupin.

"Minerva left you some books that she wants the three of you to commit to memory. It seems that you have a big assignment next term." He held up the book so he could see it.

"Animagi?" Harry read the title and thought of the stack of books that he had in his trunk. "What does that have to do with us?"

"You get to try it in seventh year, it's your assignment. She thought it might be a challenge, keep you busy as it were." Remus arched a brow at him. "I saw the books in your trunk. You were trying to be like James."

"I was thinking more similar a big cat or something." Harry smirked.

"Yeah, because Hermione would be the first to become one and we would need to keep up with a lioness. Don't they eat small animals?" Draco frowned.

"No, no that's not how it works at all." James seemed highly amused. "You still retain your human side and are just in animal form. Although Sirius he took it way to seriously."

"Hey!" Sirius growled.

"Well you did!" James and Remus grinned.

"Quiet! We're at the part where Hagrid shows up!" Ginny hissed.

Hermione got out of the bed and left the room. She came back with a jar that contained a fat ugly beetle. "I just don't want to be like her." Hermione set the jar on the end table beside the couch.

"Hermione, where did you get Rita from?" Draco knew exactly who was in that jar.

"She was attached to your jacket, so I took her off, and set her in her old home away from home." Hermione got back in next to Harry.

Harry looked over at the Jar. "Why are there two bugs in that jar?"

"She has a twin sister and they're both unregistered animagus." Hermione popped some popcorn in her mouth. "I haven't decided what I should do with them yet."

"Those two bugs are Rita Skeeter and her sister Lita?" Remus looked over at the jar.

"I say that we report them as unregistered Animagus. They're up to their old tricks again and you did warn her." Harry yawned.

"What's the punishment for not registering?" Draco asked curiously.

"I don't know, but it's really serious, because she didn't want me to report her to the ministry." Hermione grinned.

"I think its six months to a year in Azkaban." Remus got up and took the jar from the table. "You four behave while I'm gone." He gave them a knowing look.

Wills appeared in one of the chairs. "I'll take watch now. Everyone is turning in for the night. Oh, Dumbledore wants you to bring a jar to him? Whatever that means," He took off the cloak and threw it over at Harry. "Thanks for the use. I haven't had that much freedom in years."

"I'll be back in an hour. Behave!" Remus disapparated from the room and they went back to their movie.

"I think he just insulted us." Sirius frowned.

"I think he's losing it that's what I think." James growled. "Like I can't handle watching them… He's my kid. I think I can watch my own kid."

Harry laid the cloak over the four of them and they vanished.

Lily looked over at the empty bed and hit James in the arm. "They aren't there James."

James looked over at the bed and snarled. "Harry James, knock it off!"

The teens reappeared.

"I like that cloak!" Draco grinned.

"It has its uses." Hermione giggled.

"It drives the adult's nuts trying to figure out where you are." Ginny grinned.

Harry was sound asleep in Hermione's arms.

"I believe the boy has given up." Sirius went back to watching the movie. It was at the point where Draco was meeting Harry.

"I really was a little pain in the ass wasn't I?" Draco shook his head.

"I guess I was a little miss know it all." Hermione grinned.

"Ron and Harry really did hit it off right from the start didn't they?" Ginny was watching the movie intently.

Harry opened one eye and yawned. "Just watch it and please keep it down a little I need the sleep."

"Sorry about that." The three of them went back to watching the movie.

--

Chapter 14

Harry's dream

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	15. Harry's Dream

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 14

Harry's Dream

--

Harry gets a glimpse of what could be while the others continue with their movie marathon.

--

Harry used Occlumency to drift off into sleep while blocking out the sounds of the movie playing around him. He thought of peaceful tranquil good thoughts and of his love for Hermione and their possible future.

_Harry's Dream_

Harry was standing in the playroom of what must be his home in the future. He was much older now in his midtwenties. He looked around, as if searching for someone, and then he spotted him. There was a little miniature version of himself with a wand clutched in his tiny fist.

"There you are James Alexander you are not suppose to have that wand. Just because I was in the shower and it was still in the pocket of my pants leg does not mean that you can use it as a toy!" He went to grab him up, but the three-year-old little guy dodged his father and sped out the door.

"I likes it Daddy!" He wasn't about to give back his toy.

"Jamie that is not a toy now you get back here!" He chased after his son who was heading for the back door. "Oh, no you don't!" He scooped him up into his arms. "You know that this is a no touch item and that you can get in big trouble for taking it!" He looked down into his son's emerald green defiant eyes and forced himself to keep his temper.

"Crooks wouldn't play with us and Pepper is hiding. Rad and Lady went to Granda and Grams..." Jamie pouted.

"Crooks is getting old kiddo. Not to mention you and your sister keep turning his fur different colors. This time you turned him bright blue." Harry put his wand back into the pocket on his right leg. "Pepper is just not into having her fur changed again. Rad and Lady miss their pups...plus you changed them various colors last time and they don't wish to go through it again."

"Daddy no fun," Jamie pouted.

"Oh, I'm no fun am I?" He turned his son upside down and started tickling him.

"Daddy stop it!" Jamie squealed with laughter as his father continued his tickle punishment. "Lilly!! Help!!" He called for his twin.

Lilly came tearing around the corner she didn't have black hair like her twin, hers was a dark auburn red riot of curls, and she had amber colored eyes. "I save you Jamie!" She leaped onto Harry's left leg.

"Oh, really princess I think not!" Harry now had both twins in his arms. "Now what am I going to do with such naughty children?" He acted all serious.

"Put us down Daddy!" They squealed when he had them both hanging upside-down.

"I know. It's bedtime for the two of you." Harry righted the twins in his arms and headed up the stairs. "Your mum needs some peace and quiet and it's passed your bedtime."

"No be tired daddy!" Jamie growled.

"No be tired." Lilly yawned.

"I know and I sympathize, but its bedtime for the two of you." He carried them into their new big boy/big girl room. "Ok in ya go princess," He set Lilly down on her bed and she crawled into it. Then he walked to the other side of the room and set Jamie down on his bed and he too reluctantly crawled into it. "Maybe we'll catch the snitch tomorrow on Daddy's new broom." He bent down, tucked him in with his stuffed Hedwig plushy, and kissed him goodnight.

"Otay daddy I sleep." Jamie settled off to sleep.

"Ok now for princess Lilly." He walked over and tucked in his little princess. "Please do me a favor and don't turn Crooks blue again." He kissed her on the forehead.

"I want kitten." Lilly pouted. "Crooks and Pepper no be fun."

"I know that you want one of Isis's kittens and I will ask your mum about it." Harry could deny her nothing.

"Two kittens?" She blinked up at him.

"Two? Hmm well that might be a problem." Harry's eyebrows shot up at the request.

Lilly started pouting. "We both have kitten."

"Go to sleep munchkin and I will see what I can do." He waited until they were both asleep before turning on the baby monitor and then taking the receiver with him.

Hermione was standing in the doorway of their room. "So do you think that you can handle looking after the kids, two kittens, two cats, the dogs, and this little one still inside me?" She arched a brow at him.

"Angel, you should be in bed and off your feet." Harry walked over and took her in his arms. "You are as stubborn as those two are."

Hermione blew the bangs out of her eyes and looked up at him. "Well someone has to keep all of you in line. So how did the hunting go?" They left the twins room and headed back to their own.

"Well it was interesting, because he doesn't wish to be caught, so he isn't leaving a trail." Harry scooped her up and set her back into bed. "So is Crooks ginger colored again or is he still hiding?"

Hermione settled back against the mound of pillows. "Oh he's ginger again. Now as for Karkaroff maybe he's an unregistered animagus?" She watched as he put his wand away where tiny hands could not reach it.

He got into bed next to her, "Well that's one of the possibilities we thought of, but he's hiding in Transylvania. That place is loaded with vampires, which are not fun to tangle with. Draco and I took down at least a dozen just to get to where he'd been hiding out. They don't even want to be cured. We offered it to them as a sort of exchange in return for Karkaroff." He gathered her in his arms. "Now the werewolves they gladly took the cure and were happy for it. In fact they gave us loads of information about other Dark Wizards, who were loyal to the Dark Lord in their parts." She gave him a look and he winced. "That's going to have to wait for a long while, because I am going to take care of all of you."

"You and Draco need this much needed time off. After all, I'm going to have this little one anytime now." She patted her very pregnant middle. "Did you know that it actually feels like she's trying to catch something in there and she pinches me when she does it. So I know that she's a budding Seeker just like her Daddy." Hermione winced when the child within her kicked. "At least this one will be born in St. Mungo's and not here at home during a god-awful thunderstorm."

"Yeah that was my time to shine wasn't it." Harry remembered that night well.

"You got three gifts in one night is what you got." Hermione rubbed lotion on her middle. "Honestly the timing that you three had was incredible being in the world cup a second time in four years."

"I know. We really did have a red-letter year that year." Harry settled them against the pillows. "That day the weather was some of the worst that England had ever seen. I was having a dog of a time trying to get to the snitch and the Bulgarian team was nasty to play against. Viktor still was sore that you and I got married in the biggest bash the Wizarding World had ever seen. So he tired to give it to me whenever the official wasn't looking. I was just about to let him have it when I felt your request for me to return home immediately in my head. Let's just say that I caught the snitch in a split second, flew down to the pitch with Draco and Ginny on my tail, tossed him my broom and Disapparated home."

Hermione smiled the little one inside her was settling off to sleep. "Keep going Harry she's going to sleep and she likes the sound of your voice."

"Well, when I got home the storm was really bad there. It was too much of a risk to Apparate to St. Mungo's. The road to town was washed out, and you were really about to give birth to the twins. So, I stepped up remembered the first aid training, that we got during auror training, and delivered the twins right here in this very bed. Right before the entire family converged on the house. It was nice that Will's and Kate delayed part of their honeymoon, just to see the new additions. It's hard to believe that we were there when they eloped first, just like we did, before having to go through that whole royal wedding ordeal." He set his hand protectively on her middle. "He would delay his coronation just so he could be with the others pacing while this one is born."

"You know that he would do that in a second. Our kids are his nieces and nephews." Hermione yawned. "I saw your new Thunderbolt case and you are not taking Jamie up on it. I don't have a problem with the kittens, but the kids on that thing yes I do have a problem with that."

"Hermione he knows how to act on one and he has his own little broom that he isn't that bad on. Not to mention that my new broom has an anti-falling charm on it and that means that he couldn't fall off if he wanted to." Harry knew that it was pointless to argue with her about it. "Well Draco, Ginny, and their twin girls are coming over tomorrow, so that should keep our two littlest ones occupied."

"I want a snack will you go fix it for me?" Hermione had a sudden craving.

"Sure I can handle vampires...I can handle your weird cravings." He managed a weak grin. He had just gotten home after three days of grueling work and he was exhausted.

"I just want a hot fudge sundae with two spoons." She giggled when he visibly sighed with relief.

"Now that one I can handle." He gave her a quick kiss and went off to fix their snack.

_Pause in Dream_

--

They were nearing the scene with the devils snare and Ginny hit pause so she could go use the bathroom.

Draco looked over at Harry to see if he was still sleeping and grinned at what he saw. Harry had the biggest smile on his face and had moved, so he could place his hand on Hermione's middle. "It looks like someone is having a nice dream."

Ginny paused, as she started to get back in next to Draco, and looked over at Harry. "He really does look like he's enjoying something doesn't he. What's that on his finger? It looks like a ring and Hermione has one too." She took a closer look at the rings. "Those are Claddagh rings and except for the stone hearts in the center they match."

Hermione her hand over Harry's hand on her middle said nothing about the rings, but did comment on Harry's smiling sleeping face. "I'm glad that he's having a good dream."

James floated over and sat down on the bed, "So you two found our promise rings." He knew exactly what they were wearing. "We got them summer of seventh year as a promise to each other." He looked intently down at his son and grinned. "Uncle Albus is being nice tonight."

Lily smiled. "I think it's wonderful that you found them and the two of you are wearing them. It looks like Harry is getting to see what may be."

"I think he needs something to look forward to and that's all Albus is doing. He thinks that after he sees this, he will be a whole new Harry." Remus was in his chair but he was watching the movie now.

Sirius went over to look down at Harry. "I would say that he's seeing something extra especially good, look at how he's protecting his lioness."

Hermione's eyes widened at what Sirius was suggesting that Harry was seeing and blushed crimson. "He's seeing me...I mean that I'm..." She couldn't speak and she wanted to bury her head against his shoulder but couldn't.

"I believe the word you are searching for is pregnant with your firstborn." James chuckled when she blushed clear to her toes.

Harry opened one eye to look up at her blurry beet red face. "I didn't think we did anything first year that would make you do that." He frowned and sat up to look around, everyone was looking at him. "Okay what happened? Did Draco give me two black eyes or something stupid like that?"

Draco shook his head and then pointed to where Harry's hand was laying. "Nope that's not why we're staring at you."

"Oh, yeah that..." He looked up at Hermione and winked at her. "It's ok angel, I'm not seeing anything like that...its really quite innocent and well you are way to uh...well anyway I'm going back to sleep now." He settled her so she was in his arms and went back to sleep.

"Well that explains some of what he was seeing." Ginny giggled. "Although it doesn't help Hermione in the least…"

Hermione had her face buried in his shoulder.

"Poor Ducky she's gone all shy again." Wills chuckled.

--

_Dream continues next day_

Draco, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione were sitting on the outside patio of their home, as the two sets of twins played in the backyard play area. There was a big sandbox where Lilly was playing with Serena one of Draco and Ginny's twin girls, an adorable two-year-old little girl, with silver blonde hair streaked with red highlights, and her fathers gray eyes. Jamie and Samantha, identical with her twin except for her strawberry blonde hair with silver blonde highlights, and moss green eyes, were playing a game of cat and mouse. She was the cat and poor Jamie was the mouse.

Ginny took a sip of her milk and wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Yuck I hate milk."

Draco took one of her hands in his, brought it up to his lips, and kissed it. "Peaches you're drinking for two, so please drink your milk.

"You're just on cloud nine because we found out today that this one is going to be a boy." She rolled her eyes at him, but took another sip of milk.

"I happen to be outnumbered three to two, so yes love I'm happy this one is going to be boy." Draco looked over at the kids and groaned. "Sam is going to catch Jamie again."

"Jamie, mine!" Her little voice echoed around the yard. She had him trapped inside the middle of the jungle gym which was built like a fort. The problem was that she didn't know how to get her prey.

"DADDY!!" Jamie wailed in terror.

"Mine!" Sammy reached into the holes of the fort.

"MUMMY!!" Jamie didn't mind it when Sam played nice, but he hated it when she grabbed him and kissed him.

"Samantha Diane you leave James alone!" Draco called her off Jamie, but she wasn't going to listen.

"Draco, Jamie is fine. He needs to learn how to fend for himself around them." Hermione placed a hand on his arm when he started to rise out of his chair.

"No Angel, I think our little guy needs a little back up." Harry got up as did Draco.

Sammy had figured out how to get to her mouse and had caught him.

"Sam can figure out anything once she puts her little mind to the problem. Poor Jamie doesn't have a chance around her unless he finally tells her to stop." Ginny felt for the little guy that was being smothered with hugs and kisses by her daughter.

"NO!!" Jamie finally got some backbone and pushed her away. "I no like it!!" He growled.

Sammy burst into tears at the thought of Jamie not liking her. "You mine Jamie!" She sniffled.

"I be myself! I be my daddy's! I be my Mummy's! I no be yours!" He stomped out of the fort and over to his father. "Go play with snitch now!"

Sammy walked out of it as well she was in tears. "He no likes me!"

Draco picked up his miserable little girl. "Oh, angel it's not that he doesn't like you, he does. You just keep grabbing on him and that's what he doesn't like. If you want to play that's fine, but the kissy and huggy stuff, well, that isn't really something that he likes." He rocked her in his arms.

"He likes play?" Sam sniffled.

"Play nice kissy no!" Jamie growled up at her.

"One hug?" Sammy pouted down at him.

Jamie stared up at the little girl for a moment and then said. "Hug sometimes. Kissy no!"

Draco and Harry looked at each other. "The poor little guy doesn't stand a chance with her when she pouts. He has it bad and he's only three."

"SNITCH NOW!" Jamie was getting impatient.

"Snitch no!" Hermione waddled up to them she was not about to let him up on that new broom. "Go play with your sister and Serena in the sandbox." She ordered him.

"Daddy promise snitch." Jamie stared defiantly up at her.

"Daddy was wrong." Hermione stared back down at him. "Now go play with your sister!" Her voice raised a notch.

"YOU MEAN!! I WANT SNITCH!!" Jamie was clinging to his father's leg. "Daddy promise! I be good! I no fall!"

"Now you listen here you little mind reader, go play with your sister now! You are not going up on that broom and that is final!" She plucked him off Harry's leg, swatted his backside, and he went zooming over to his sister and Serena.

"You mean! I hate you!" Jamie clung to Lilly.

"I'm not so happy with you either!" She shouted over at him. "You could have backed me up!" She poked a finger against his chest. "You just stood there and let him sass me!" She was having a mood swing.

Harry took a small snitch out of his pocket and held it up for her to see. "Hermione I don't have to go on a broom for him to play with the snitch. This is a practice snitch it doesn't go up in the air. I would never put him or any of our kids at risk." He gave her a knowing look. "So how far apart are they and why didn't you tell us you were in labor?"

"They just started and I am not in..." Her water broke. "Okay so I am in labor." She reached up and grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"GET ME TO ST.MUNGO'S! YOU ARE NOT DELIVERING OUR DAUGHTER! I AM GOING TO HAVE HEALERS AND PAIN POTION!! YOU GOT ME FLYBOY!?" She snarled at him.

Harry reached up and pried her fingers out of his hair. "Oh I got you angel! Just try to squeeze the left hand this time. I don't really need the right one broken three times." He eyed her warily.

_:Get the girl to the hospital you moron! My god she had the twins in less than four hours!:_ Leo roared in his head.

Harry held his head in pain. "Leo is worried about you angel. I think we should go. Draco can you and Ginny watch the twins while we get to St. Mungo's?"

Draco and Ginny glared at him. "Just get out of here before you have to catch again!" They shouted.

"Hey anyone home?!" Wills shouted from out-front.

"Back here Wills!" Draco shouted.

Wills and Kate...but she didn't really look like he would picture Kate...this woman looked like a version of his mother... Entered through the back gate and took in the scene.

"Looks like someone is about to be parents," Kate who looked like his mother grinned.

"YES!! I can postpone our coronation!" Wills kissed Kate.

"Oh, look Harry its the royal pain and his princess!" Hermione snarled.

"Wills! You can watch the kids while we make sure that they get to St. Mungo's!" Draco and Ginny grinned.

"Uh, sure no problem we just spent the weekend watching the oldest of your brood. I think that we can handle them all." Wills looked around. "Ice-cream for everyone!"

The others disapparated with a loud crack.

--

Three hours later Hermione was contently holding a raven haired bundle in her arms. She was perfect down to her tiny toes and had a little shaped lightning birthmark on her tiny little hip. Her huge green eyes blinked up at them as if to say it's about time you let me out. "Welcome to the world Anastasia Hermione Diana Potter." She kissed her daughter's downy haired head.

Harry had just walked back in to check on them, after being treated for another broken hand, this time it was his left one. "You did good lioness and she is perfect." He bent to kiss his daughter.

"So did Wills actually postpone his coronation?" Hermione yawned.

"Yep and boy is the family angry with him. It's on all the news, even the Wizarding network, and you know I don't mind that it's our fault again." He grinned.

_end dream_

--

Harry awoke as if he had slept for a week and he didn't have a care in the world. He had gotten to see what was to be and it was out of this world brilliant. Bring on seventh year! Bring on the Dark Wizards! He didn't care, he was ready to face them all, and he knew that it would be all right in the end. "Aunt Marge. They found someone who looks exactly like her." He sat up, startling Hermione who was glued to the movie.

"Harry you woke up." Hermione looked over at him after hitting pause. "So are we better now?"

"Angel, I could take on the world and not even have it bother me at all." He kissed her on the nose.

"Start talking and don't leave out any details!" Hermione gave him the look.

"Yeah, tell us what you were smiling about, then wincing about, frowning about, and then back to smiling again." Ginny also gave him the look.

"Well we get to play professional Quidditch." He grinned at Draco and Ginny.

"Really? What team?" The two of them looked really pleased with the news.

"Well we just beat them 420 to 80." Harry chuckled.

"Puddlemere United!?"

Harry nodded. "We go all the way to the world cup and we win against Krum's team." He grinned.

Draco and Ginny high-fived each other.

"So where am I, sitting in the stands with the rest of the family?" Hermione frowned. "I wouldn't wish to play professional Quidditch."

"The thing is you aren't there." He tried to think of how to explain the situation without spooking her.

"Of course I would be there!" Hermione snarled. "Where the bloody hell was I?"

"You were in our home in Godric's Hollow uh...and weren't able to travel to where it was being held." He knew that all eyes were on him.

Hermione reached up and grabbed a fistful of his hair. "TALK OR YOU GO BALD IN THIS SPOT!"

"OKAY!! You were expecting!! TWINS!! Let go of my hair!" He spilled the beans.

She didn't let go of his hair she pulled harder. "ALL OF IT!!"

"I CAN'T SAY ALL OF IT!" He snarled back. "Fine I'll tell you some and that's it do you got me! Now let go of my hair!" He pried her fingers free of his hair.

All eyes in the room were on him.

"The dream started out with our three-year-old twins running around with my wand. The twins had turned Crookshanks blue. So I caught the two of them in my arms and tucked them into bed. That's when Hermione enters the dream not happy about the wand being taken; the one wants to catch a snitch on my new Thunderbolt, and the other wants two kittens. I haven't mentioned that she is nine months pregnant with our little one and might I add very grouchy...I'd just returned from an Auror mission in Transylvania. Draco and I were out hunting Dark Wizards or something...then the scene changes to the next day and Ginny and Draco enter the picture. We're watching our kids..."

Draco choked on a jelly bean.

"Yes Draco our kids playing in the backyard...you and Ginny have two-year-old twins and one on the way..."

Draco was being pounded on the back by Ginny.

"Anyway one of them likes to grab one of mine and kiss and hug my kid till they howl for parental assistance. Which by the way they get and that is where the next complication comes in. My kid wants me to take them up on the new broom, which mind you she has forbidden me to do..." He rolled his eyes at Hermione.

Hermione was quietly taking in what he was saying. James and Lily were all smiles.

Draco was trying to breathe while Ginny was grinning like the cat that ate the cream.

Sirius and Remus gave each other a knowing grin.

"So do I fit in anywhere in this dream?" Wills pouted.

"I'm getting to that so stop pouting!" He focused on what he had been saying and continued. "Anyway so the kid in question is giving me a time of it, they want to go catch the snitch. Draco yours is sobbing in your arms because mine finally had enough and told them off. The lioness stalks down or should I say waddles over and gives the little one what for. Then the little one sasses her right back, which gets me in hot oil with her. This is bad because her temper triggered her labor and she grabs a hold of my hair in the same way that she did a minute or two ago. Then soon to be king arrives...saving my ass, with wife in tow. They take over watching the brood while we get Hermione to St. Mungo's. She has our little one after breaking my hand the left one this time. Wills gets to postpone yet one more of his royal events. You see we have a habit of doing things just when something royal is happening in his family and Wills is only too happy to drop everything that he had planned. Much to his delight and his family's fury...then I woke up end of story." Harry waited for their reaction they were all just staring at him. "So you see I now have something very good to think about even when times get frustrating or tiring. I know that I have that to look forward to and I will take on whatever comes next knowing that everything turns outright in the end." He took the cloak wrapped it around himself and fled the entertainment room.

Draco and Ginny wanted more information than that, but they would corner him later. So they hit pause and continued with the third movie in the series.

Wills had that look of my wife in tow? Soon to be king?

Hermione on the other hand was not about to let him hide. "Carry on with the movie I've lived most of it. The pain potion is wearing off so I'm going off to my own room. The tub is calling my name." She pretended like she was aching all over.

Remus didn't quite believe her excuse. "I think that you're going to try to squeeze the boy for every last detail that you can get."

Hermione gave them her most innocent and hurt expression. "I don't know what you're talking about Uncle Remus. I'm perfectly fine about what he told me about his dream. I've had a long day that has lasted forever and I wish to turn in that's all."

"Very well then goodnight Hermione." He let her go off to bed.

"You old softy! You know damn well she isn't going off to bed. She's going to go search out Harry." Sirius growled.

"Then let her go search out Harry." James was watching the movie.

"James is right this is between the two of them." Lily nodded.

"Harry will only tell her as much as he wants to and nothing more that's just the way he is." Remus got a good look at who was playing him and frowned. "I do not look nearly that bad."

"Not anymore Uncle Remus, but you sure did in third year." Ginny was being cuddled in Draco's arms.

"He couldn't very well help it, Peaches. He was a werewolf and I would think it would be hell on your wardrobe not to mention appearance." Draco commented, but didn't take his eyes off the screen.

--

Harry, who had not yet left the room, smothered his laughter. _So that's starting this morning is it. I bet Ginny calls him Dragon or something like that._ He thought, as he carefully skulked out of the room to the kitchen to get a snack. He was about to sit down when Hermione walked in with Isis in her arms. _You just can't leave well enough alone can you sweetness. _He didn't make a sound under his cloak; he just stood there, and watched her next move.

Hermione knew that he was in the Kitchen. She didn't know how or why, but she could sense that he was in the room. She could feel it in every fiber of her being.

"Ok little one I'll get you some cream." She decided to act as if she didn't know that he was there and got some cream out of the fridge. "Let's see I need a bowl to put it in." She walked over to where the bowls were kept and right passed Harry. Instant Goose bumps rose all over her skin and the hair on her arms stood on end. _Ah ha! So there you are_. She thought as she opened a cupboard and got down two bowls one small one and a larger one. "Okay Isis here you go." She poured some cream into the smaller of the two bowls and set Isis down on the counter so she could drink her cream.

Harry was in the sights of Isis and she sat there looking at him for a few tense moments before lapping up her cream. He breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Hermione opened the freezer and got out four cartons of ice-cream. She then opened the fridge and got out chocolate fudge sauce, caramel sauce, chocolate chips, whipped cream, and some strawberry topping. She set them down on the kitchen island and went to the pantry to get the nuts for the final topping. She scooped out two big scoops of each flavor vanilla, then chocolate, then strawberry, and then rocky road. All of that went into the huge bowl. Then she put them away.

Harry's mouth started to water, but he didn't move from his spot.

She nuked the caramel, and the fudge sauce in the microwave then when it was ready poured it over the treat. _Not enough yet. Okay just wait until I'm done with this, you will be begging me for a bite of it._ Hermione thought as she poured the strawberry sauce over the ice-cream. Then she shook the can of whipped cream and layered it over the treat. _Okay prince charming come out or I will ruin this for you._ She reached for the nuts to sprinkle over it and found the jar was missing.

"Isis did you take that jar?" She frowned at the cat, as she put the other toppings away.

Isis looked up from her cream and mewed.

Harry was not about to let that be ruined by sprinkling nuts. Nuts were fine in ice-cream, but not on it.

Hermione went into the pantry and brought out brownies and cookies to add to the treat. "Well if I can't have nuts then I'll have these instead." She crumbled the chocolate cookies and then added pieces of Brownie to finish off the treat. "Now for a taste," She opened a drawer in the island and found a big spoon and dug into the treat.

Harry watched as she dug into the treat and looked right at him. "OKAY!! You win!" He threw off the cloak and went for the drawer with the spoons.

Hermione was keeping that drawer closed with her body. "This is my treat and I don't feel like sharing." She ate another spoonful and gave him the most blissful look.

"You know that if you eat all of that you're gonna have a major bellyache." He sat down on a stool next to her.

"I really don't care and no you aren't getting one bite of it." She moved the bowl out of reach and turned her back on him.

"I'll sing to you for some." He decided the concoction that she had created was worth another song.

"Oh, no your highness singing isn't going to get you anywhere." She continued to enjoy her treat.

"Oh, I get it you want me to tell you details." Harry watched as she paused in eating the treat. "You don't want to be surprised at all do you?"

Hermione turned in her stool and the look she gave him made him melt. "Since when don't I want to know the details? Why would this be any different?"

"Well isn't this like the Time Turner?" Harry countered.

"Not in the least. You saw something that may happen in our future. Why would we do anything to change what you saw?" Hermione pouted. "I need to know things just as much as you do. You aren't the only one who went through that hell you know."

"We are going to be blessed with twins a boy James Alexander black hair and green eyes, and a little girl Lilly Katherine, with a dark auburn riot of curls and your eyes. Then in the end of what I was shown we are blessed with a raven haired, green-eyed baby girl. Which you named Anastasia Hermione and she has this cute little lightning shaped birthmark on her tiny hip. Wills mentions something about our oldest, but all I saw were the three. You know what was really strange the Kate in my vision looked exactly like Mum. It floored me Katie looks nothing like my Mum, at least I don't think she does and the name didn't fit either. Rory or Dromi…no Rory seems right instead of Kate." Harry knew that she was right and that no harm would come of it, so he told what she wanted to know.

Hermione's eyes pooled with tears and she threw herself in his arms.

He was at a loss why she was bawling on his shoulder. "Angel don't cry. We can handle them its going to be okay." He patted her on the back.

Hermione pulled back from him so she could look into his eyes. "I'm...sob not crying...huge sniffle...because I'm sad...another huge sob...I'm crying because...sniffle...I'm soooo happy!" She buried her face against his shoulder again.

Harry managed to hold her in his arms and finish off half of the snack in the process. "It's okay sweetness...he took a bite of ice-cream...you just cry...another big bite of ice-cream...I'll just hold you." He was devouring the rocky road section of the treat when he noticed that she was asleep in his arms. "My poor baby you've had a big day." He finished off the treat, set the cloak around her, picked her up in his arms, and carried her upstairs.

--

Chapter 15

Viktor Krum

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	16. Viktor Krum

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives****Year 7- Summer**

Chapter15

Viktor Krum

--

Viktor comes a calling at Hermione's while he's there for the celebration. Harry sets him straight...they work on that homework assignment.

--

Harry awoke on top of the covers with Hermione tucked underneath the covers beside him. He looked over at the clock it was going on 11am. "Now this is what I call a choice way to start the day off." He carefully got out of bed as not to awaken his sleeping princess, stretched his sore muscles, and headed for the shower.

James and Lily were asleep in their portrait.

Ten minutes later, he emerged fresh for the day dressed in a pair of gray sweat shorts and socks. He planned on going for a run and didn't feel like adding a t-shirt to his workout gear. His Nikes were downstairs, so he headed down to the entryway to go get them.

The doorbell rang, as he was reaching for his shoes. "Who could it possibly be and how did they get through the security gate?" He looked into the peephole in the door and swore when he saw who it was. "Viktor Krum is it! Well I'm about to set this guy straight." He opened the door and greeted him as if he owned the place. "So what brings you to these parts Viktor?"

Viktor, who had something in his arms, it looked like flowers and candy for Hermione, stared at him in unwelcome surprise. "Harry Potter why are you at Hermi-ooone's home?" He was dressed in his finest robes.

"I live here Viktor. Why are you here at Hermione's home?" He arched a brow at him.

"I have come to call on Miss Hermi-ooone. She did not mention that you were living here." He growled. "Not once in any of her letters."

"Letters...She still writes you letters…" Harry was leaning against the doorjamb, his eyes had a dark dangerous gleam in them, and to anyone who knew the signs that was not a good thing. "So Viktor when was the last time she sent you a letter?"

"I don't know what business it is of yours, but it was Easter." Krum narrowed his eyes at him.

"Easter," Harry sighed, "Well then you really are out of the loop aren't you Viktor."

"I know that you defeated the Dark Lord at the end of your sixth year." Viktor was not pleased about this turn of events.

"Well then you know that Hermione and I got engaged on the first of August then don't you." Harry had to rub that little bit in.

"ENGAGED!?" Viktor roared. "YOU SAID THAT YOU DIDN'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER!"

Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at him. "Lower your voice." He growled. "That was fourth year things change, besides she's loved me since we were toddlers. In fact, our parents promised us to each other. I just didn't remember anything because of this thing on my forehead. I've loved her from the start, but I didn't open my eyes till end of sixth year when we both nearly died."

"Hermi-ooone is mine!" Viktor pulled out his wand.

"Oh, Viktor you want to duel? Do you not know who I am? What I can do to you? You did go to Durmstrang and that was a dark magic oriented school was it not?" Harry stood to his full height of 6ft 3 inches, which was taller than Krum. "Now think before you use that wand in your hands."

"I'm not afraid of you just because you defeated the Dark Lord!" He snarled.

"I can stand here and take _Avada Kedavra_ as many times as you wish to cast it on me and remain standing. Try _Crucio_ on me I dare you same thing happens, and _Imperio_ it's a waste of time. You see Vik I happen to be what in England is known as the Half-Blood Prince." He pointed at his wand hand and the ring. "That makes me Dark Wizard hunter and you my unfortunate friend are dark magic trained are you not?" Harry stepped out the front doors and then closed them. "Now shall we duel?"

"What's that on your left hand?!" Viktor spotted the ring on his left hand ring finger and lost it.

"This?" He held up his left hand. "I believe it's what you call an eternal promise that is given to you by the one you love and wish to spend the rest of your life with..." Someone stepped outside and put her hands around his waist. "Hello love you should have stayed in bed."

"It's an Irish Claddagh ring; it symbolizes love, loyalty, and eternal friendship." She liked the feel of his bare skin under her hands. "I missed you. Why didn't you wake me up?" She purred going as far as to kiss his bare shoulder.

"Well, we had a long night last night and I wanted to let you sleep in for a while." He didn't take his eyes off Viktor's face he was positively livid. He fought back the urge to take her in his arms and kiss her good morning as a proper boyfriend should.

"Hermi-ooone you cannot mean that you have chosen HIM over ME?!" Viktor was still not getting the whole point.

"Viktor I never even once gave you any suggestion that we were anything but friends. If you thought that we were anything more I'm sorry. I love Harry and always have with all of my heart and I always will. But, if you feel the need to give in to your darker side then please continue your attempt to ruin your life, as you know it. I'm not going to stop either of you. I can't stop Harry. It's his job to take down potential Dark Wizards and I can't stop you, because you have this insane notion that I'm yours somehow." She sat down on the front porch.

"I am not a Dark Wizard Hermi-ooone, but I am ready to challenge him for your hand. You may not think that we have nothing more than a friendship, but I know we can have so much more." Viktor prepared to duel.

Harry was ready for him. "I will warn you though if you use Dark magic I will give back with some of my own."

Wills staggered outside he looked hung-over. "My head hurts what's with the bloody racket!" He snarled.

"Wizards duel for my honor." Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"I tried fire whiskey last night. Hagrid gave me some. Now did I just hear you say wizards duel?" Wills squinted at Harry and Krum. "Is that the one with duck feet?"

"That's Viktor Krum and yes I guess he is rather duck footed." Hermione mused not fazed by the battle in front of her.

The two were fiercely dueling with each other and a ricocheted spell hit one of the columns near Wills.

"Sorry about that Wills!" Harry didn't seem the least bit worried about this duel.

Krum tried _Glacius_ on Harry and he countered with _Aqueductus_, freezing his opponent into a giant ice statue. The only thing that wasn't frozen was one finger on his right hand.

The duel was over and Harry hadn't even warmed up yet. "Why did he have to go and do a stupid thing like that? It was just getting fun too." Harry was actually pouting. "I really expected more of a challenge than that." He noticed that one of the spells had grazed the side of his hand and caused a little cut on his skin. "You know at this rate I'm gonna be wearing a lot of bandages." He walked over tested Krum and to his great disappointment he passed.

"Do you think it will take him long to melt?" Hermione stood up to go look at frozen Krum. "He really is quite frozen isn't he?"

Harry looked at Krum and used his wand to melt the ice by his nose. "Well now he'll at least be able to breathe while St. Mungo's sorts him out."

"He's so gonna want payback one of these days." Wills grinned.

"Oh, I know that and I know about when he tries it to." Harry chuckled.

Remus came outside to see what was going on. He was just about to take a sip of his morning coffee when he took in what was happening in the courtyard. "What in blazes is going on now?!" He spit out his scalding hot coffee.

"Nothing Uncle Remus, Krum challenged Harry to a wizards duel for my honor and you can see who won." Hermione seemed bored.

"He cast _Glacius_ and you countered with what exactly?" Remus' eyes narrowed as walked up to frozen Krum.

"I used_ Aqueductus_ which countered his spell and that's the result." Harry acted as if it were no big deal.

"_Aqueductus_?" Remus frowned at the two of them.

"He came up with it when he was in a water fight with the tweebs; it douses the opponent with a deluge of water." Hermione answered her mobile. "Hello? Daddy how was the party? Someone hit Wills father with the cake? Well he is Diana's great-uncle so if he said anything bad about Wills...What? No nothing whatsoever happened here last night. Circus...yes we went to a circus of sorts...Harry getting hurt. Well he sort of tried sword juggling...stitches? Well there were Healers there so they sorted him out. You're reading The Daily Prophet...Oh, no going to the circus today. Not a problem. Homework to do, we did get some yesterday. The photos of us kissing? Oh yes, we did look rather good in that royal nonsense didn't we...love you too daddy, kiss mother for me." She hung up the looked at Harry "You are to start on your homework. No fun for you today."

"Homework? You mean the Animagi homework for my Aunt?" Harry scowled. "That's like a ton of nothing but reading."

"You went and got yourself hurt. We went missing, then the whole Pansy debacle, so they just want to know that you're safe at home." Hermione didn't really feel like doing homework either.

Harry walked over to the lawn and began to stretch out. "I'm going for a run; I'll hit the books after."

"You know that dream that you had this morning?" She took off running down the drive. "I had the same one and might I say it's far more interesting from my view."

"Granger!! You get back here and tell me what you meant by that!" Harry chased after her.

"Were the vampires really that scary?" She teased as she continued to sprint out the gates.

"Hermione!" Harry was in hot pursuit.

Remus melted Krum. "Go home Viktor. You are way out of your league." He glared at him.

Viktor, Disapparated from the courtyard with a loud crack that echoed around them.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going back to bed." Wills headed back in the house.

"I'm going to set out their studies in the library and then go enjoy the celebration with Genevieve Rana." Remus grinned.

"It's contagious isn't it and to think me with no Kate."

"Then why not invite her to The Meadows?"

"I'll think about it. You see she's well aware of the whole Harry Potter franchise. She's a huge fan of the books." He frowned. "So I don't know how she'll react."

"If you really care about her as much as I think you do. She's going to have to find out sooner or later." Remus left him with those words to ponder.

"Katie is the only one that I would ever trust this secret with. She's my best friend, so what could it hurt." His mobile rang as if on cue and he looked at who was calling and grinned. "Katie, luv. I was just about to give you a ring. I miss you too. So how about if you come to me? Since I'm going to be here for a little under two weeks. Why that long? My baby cousin is home and I haven't spent time with her in years. Yes the one that I called Ducky, but she's more like the swan now. I'm in Godric's Hollow at Lazy Meadows estate its on 11 Gryffindor Lane. Yes it does have the same name as that of JK Rowling's books." He chuckled. "No I'm not hiding anything from you. So you'll come. Splendid!! I'll expect you some time today and Kate you might have to ditch the Men in Grey... Grandmother is having a snit again. See you soon luv." He hung up. Grinning like an idiot he went to take a ride on Beaky.

--

An hour or so later

Hermione was being carried home on Harry's back.

"You know you should have thought twice before trying to run that third mile." Harry sat down beside the statue. "I think carrying you those two and half miles was a bit much even for someone in shape." Panting clearly out of breath he collapsed on the grass.

Hermione collapsed nearly on top of him. "You really surprised me. I didn't know that you could carry me that far after running three miles." She puffed in air.

"Oh, so you thought I was a scrawny nothing? Is that it?" He looked over at her.

"It's really difficult to see any shape under the robes and uniforms. You always wore those clothes that revealed nothing." Hermione rolled onto her side, so she was leaning on her elbow looking at him.

"I could say the same for you, except during Hogsmeade visits, and the Yule Ball." Harry was lying on his side leaning on one elbow staring back at her.

"I know. I remember when you saw me. I think you almost started drooling." She giggled.

"Honestly, I think that's when it hit me that you just weren't one of the guys. You looked beyond beautiful that night."

"I figured as much when neither of you asked me to the dance." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I was really preoccupied that year and I did ask you to the dance, but then you were going with ole duck feet." He chuckled. "How he could dance with feet like that is beyond me."

"You should talk. You dance like you have two left feet." She sighed. "Besides you wised up in the end."

"I sure did."

Her mobile rang. "Hello? Wills? Why are you calling me on the mobile? Kate is coming to the meadows. That's great news for you and I would love to meet her. Where are you? Putting Beaky back in his stall? Well hurry up, we need you to come to the statue in the SUV and pick us up. Why? Because we ran three miles and then Harry carried me back the other two and a half..." She held the phone away from her ear. "Stop shouting at me! No he isn't dead..." She tossed Harry the phone.

"Nope I'm still breathing...yes she does tend to go for seconds sometimes doesn't she..." Hermione pounced on him and began to tickle him. "Nothing...is wrong...we're by the...statue..." Harry forced himself to talk and not laugh. "See you in a few minutes." He ended the call. "I'd back off if I were you Granger." She was mercilessly tickling him.

"Did you call me fat?" She poised to tickle him some more.

"No I just meant that you weren't light as a feather..." He groaned when she lost her balance and fell on top of him. "Uh, this is not good... Not good at all." They were nose to nose.

"You know if someone from The Prophet were to see this, they would make it look less innocent than it really is." She looked down into his eyes but didn't move.

"Yeah, that's true and then we'd be really grounded wouldn't we." He was barely reining in his James side. "That would be a very bad thing indeed." He wrapped his arms around her, threw caution to the wind, and got lost in their kiss.

When the SUV pulled up they were seriously snogging.

"Bloody hell, if your parents saw you like that they would ground you for life!" He jumped out of the SUV and glared down at them. "Enough!! Now get into that car NOW you two!"

"Did you hear something?" Hermione looked down at Harry.

Harry was just about to answer no when Wills tugged on Hermione's braid.

"Yeah, unfortunately you did…Hello Wills. What rotten timing you have lately." He growled.

"I think I have brilliant timing! Now move your asses into that car now!"

Harry reluctantly did as he was told he, let go of Hermione, and then vaulted to his feet. "Ow that wasn't such a good idea." He winced when his muscles screamed in protest.

Wills grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to the car. "Get in!"

"Wills what's the big deal!" Hermione got in after Harry.

"Your parents are due home in twenty minutes and this is not what I call studying!" He sped out of the clearing and onto the road. "You sure got your second wind back in a hurry."

"Uh, well, you see... She tickle attacked me while I was talking to you on the phone and it developed from there." Harry didn't feel the least bit guilty.

"You have your own version of the press and they very well could have shot some very interesting snaps of you two rolling around snogging on the grass. Mine are bad enough but yours move." Wills pealed into the drive and then screeched to a halt in the garage. "Move it you two!"

"We're going!" They grumbled.

"Remus put your books in the library." He was no longer in a happy mood. "I suggest that you shower and change before you start studying!"

"Kate isn't coming is she?" Hermione frowned.

"Oh, no she's still coming here to see me. I just didn't need the visual of the two of you rolling around in the grass! God I'm starting to sound like a parent!" He raced passed them and through the back gate.

"I think we're good practice for him." Harry grinned.

"If only he knew that he's going to marry Kate." Hermione giggled.

"That sweetness is our little secret." They heard a car coming down the lane and raced into the house.

--

Three hours later

Harry sprawled out on the couch in the library with Hermione curled up against him. They were reading Animagus of the World together.

"Now this is my kind of studying." He turned the final page in the ancient book.

Hermione smiled. "You know if I would have thought of this before, you would have gotten something done."

"Let's see what we've learned so far, since we've only one book to go. It seems that becoming an Animagus is all about mind over the inner animal spirit within the witch or wizard. You have to focus on that spirit to the point where it becomes a part of you and then you should morph into that animal." Harry reached over, picked up the final book, A Wizards Guide to the Animal Spirit,and began to read it.

"You basically need a powerful mind to even try it that's for certain and the three of us do have that in spades." Hermione still couldn't believe that you didn't have to make a potion, do a spell, or chant something in your head. "It says here that Dark Wizards fail to become Animagus, because of the chaos in their minds, so it's rare for them to be animagus. You need a clear line of thinking to achieve an animal form."

"You need to focus on finding the animal spirit inside you until it becomes one with you. Then if the wizard or witch is meant to be that animal they will change into that form." Harry read some of what had been stated repeatedly in the other books.

Hermione felt a little let down to hear that it was all by chance. "It comes down to whether one is fated to become an Animagi or not. I always imagined that it took a potion, a spell cast from a wand, or something like that. That's why this is almost impossible to achieve. You have to be fated to be one." She was pouting.

"Dad, Uncle Sirius, and Rat Traitor all had a goal and that was to be around Uncle Remus when he was a werewolf. I believe Aunt Minerva has always watched over her students in her cat form. The key is that you need a purpose to achieve this." Harry racked his brain going through all the various reasons to be an animagus. It always came back to he needed a purpose. _Did he have one? That was stupid of course he had a purpose. He hunted Dark Wizards, and wasn't even an Auror yet. Being an animagus would be ideal in his line of work. _He thought still focused on everything that surrounded becoming an animagus.

_:Think of your animal spirit deep within you and then become one with that animal. It's all right there in front of you young master. You just have to believe that you can do it. : _Leo came alive inside his mind._ : Focus, you have already found that animal spirit within and have used it many times to survive. You are cunning, brave, intelligent, fierce, loyal, loving, and protective.:_

Harry's eyes were the first to change. They became almond in shape, but kept their vivid green color.

Hermione sat up the second that she felt something had changed in Harry. She looked down into his eyes, but they weren't the eyes of a human anymore. "Um Harry...your eyes...are changing." She stammered as she scooted to the other side of the couch.

Harry didn't respond something was changing in him.

Leo's words echoed in his mind, _:Become one with your animal form... You are the wolf.:_

It didn't take long for him to change. One minute he was Harry, and the next he was a jet-black wolf with very intelligent green eyes, Harry's eyes. He was even bigger than Snuffles in size. He had silky thick black fur and a full tail. His Paws dug into the sofa, they were enormous in size.

The sofa groaned under the weight of the wolf sitting up on it.

Hermione tried to remain calm. After all, this was Harry and animagus kept their humanity while they were in their animal forms. The thing was that he was huge and she didn't know what he was going to do next.

"Harry can you hear me?" She called timidly to the wolf.

The wolf looked over at her as if sizing her up or something. Then jumped off the couch and looked around as if to check out his surroundings.

"Harry?" She called to him again.

He turned around to look at her. His ears were pricked up, taking in all the sounds around him. He padded over to her, barely making a sound, and went to lay his head in her lap.

"Well hello there handsome. You're still my Harry in there aren't you?" She scratched his ears.

He put his paws up on either side of her and then went to give her several sloppy kisses.

"I love you too handsome, even if you are currently a wolf." She wrapped her arms around his huge furry neck and hugged him.

Harry waited until she let him go, then sat down on the carpet, and went to let out a howl of happiness.

Hermione laughed. "Now I need to give you a name. Let's see how about Prince."

Harry all but jumped into her lap, so he could give her another sloppy kiss.

"Well then Prince it is." She was about to pick up the book and read how to revert to human form after becoming an animagus, but Draco poked his head into the library to see what had howled.

He took one look at the huge black wolf and lost it. "No Way!! No bloody way in hell!! He did not do that, in not even a day! It's not possible!" He raked his fingers through his silver blonde hair in frustration. He was positive by the way the wolf was looking at him that this was Harry.

"We were on our last book and he was already figuring out the key to becoming an animagus." Hermione grinned.

"I guess we should count ourselves lucky that he's a wolf and not a panther or something." Draco walked over to get a closer look at him. "Does he know how to change back or are we gonna have to walk him and stuff?"

Prince bared his teeth at him.

"Okay. I take it walking is out." Draco grinned.

"You see we hadn't gotten that far in the last book and suddenly he just changed into Prince." Hermione bit down on her lip.

"Prince is it. Well it does fit his profile. So how are you going to explain Prince here to your parents? Who're just driving into the garage?" Draco frowned.

Prince's ears went flat and he took off out of the room.

"Bloody hell was that a wolf?!" Remus looked into the room.

"No that was Prince." Hermione grinned.

"Prince?" Remus frowned. "That was Harry and you just let him go outside!" He raced after the wolf.

"Oh cripes, Hermione! We didn't think!! He'll take off when he gets outside!" Draco grabbed her by the hand and they raced after Lupin.

"What's up?" Ginny called to them. She had Isis in her arms.

"Harry completed his homework!" The two of them shouted not bothering to stop and talk to her.

"Harry is an animagus?!" Ginny chased after them.

--

"Nice doggie..."

Prince was confronting Wills.

"Good doggie. Where did you come from?" He eyed the enormous dog with wary eyes.

Prince sat there staring intently at him with his vivid green eyes.

"You do know that royalty make bad meals." He tried to take a step back.

Prince followed as if stalking his prey.

"Really we make tough to chew meals."

"Prince!! Back off!" Remus commanded him.

Prince turned to look at Lupin, his ears perked up, and his tail wagged.

"Come here Prince." Remus held out his hand and Prince obeyed.

"Prince!" Draco and Hermione stopped by Remus.

"So you three know who this wolf belongs to?" Wills wasn't sure what was going on and he stayed a safe distance on the lawn.

"He belongs to Hermione." Draco chuckled.

"Nonsense!! Hermione has Crooks and I don't believe he would welcome a dog into the fold." Wills frowned.

"He isn't a dog, Wills." Hermione giggled. "Prince is a wolf."

"A wolf?! Where the bloody hell did you find a wolf!?" Wills was not enjoying the joke.

Prince reacted to this by pouncing on Wills, sending him flying back onto the grass, and pinning him.

Wills went to grab the wolf by the neck and throw him off, but discovered that this wolf had a very interesting and familiar collar. "Did Harry do a Sirius? Is he like Snuffles was?" Wills was no longer scared of the wolf that was pinning him. "So you wanna play do you? Think you can get away with scaring the crap out of me do you?" Wills began to wrestle with Prince.

"Wills that's Harry, he's an Animagi." Draco looked down at the two of them.

"Who's an Animagi?" Alex and Katherine came out onto the patio.

"Mum? Dad? When did you get back?" Hermione whirled around to look at her parents.

"Five minutes ago. Where is Harry and why aren't the two of you doing your studies?" Katherine arms crossed waited for an answer.

"Yes and since when do we have an enormously large dog in our backyard?" Alex saw that Wills was playing with a huge dog or was that a wolf.

"Minerva's assignment was for the three of them to try to become animagus by the end of first term and as you can see he did it in a few hours." Remus pointed to the wolf.

"Oh dear and we have company in the sitting room waiting to see Wills." Katherine bit down on her lip.

Hermione's eyes widened at that information. "Kate? Oh frazzle that means that Prince will have to stay Prince until we can figure something out."

"Send Hedwig to Uncle Albus… Have him send that confidentiality clause for her to sign. It's a simple solution." Ginny suggested.

"William!" Hermione shouted over at him.

"What!" Wills was having fun playing with Harry.

"Kate is in the sitting room!" She told him.

"Oh bugger!" He sat down on the grass and buried his face in his hands. "What are we going to do?"

Prince sat there wagging his tail looking highly amused.

"This is not funny Harry! She knows that they don't have a wolf!" He glared at him.

One second Prince was there and the next Harry was grinning down at him. "Well who says that she has to know?"

Wills gaped at him in shock and astonishment. "That was bloody brilliant!"

"Thanks." He ran up the steps. "What a rush that was bloody awesome!"

"Let's not break this news to your father just yet." Remus grinned. "I don't think he could take the fact that you surpassed him and you're only seventeen."

"Excuse us we need to discuss the homework assignment." Draco, Ginny, and Hermione dragged him off towards the tweeb's castle fort.

"Kate has seen me look worse after a mean Polo, Rugby, or Football match." He ran into the house passed the three of them.

"What do you suppose the four of them are up to?" Alex frowned at Remus.

"Two of them have an assignment to try and complete and the third doesn't want to be left behind the others." He shrugged his shoulders. "Now if you two will excuse me, I have a date with Genevieve." He disapparated from the patio.

"Remus didn't waste any time dating again," Katherine grinned.

"It's about time he found his own happiness." Alex grinned.

"And who better than Gene Rona his old sweetheart!" Katherine hugged Alex.

"Remus might get his happy ending after all." Alex was happy for his friend.

--

Harry was cornered inside the castle fort by the three of them. "It's not something that's explainable. You just focus your mind, everything in you, to that animal within, and then if it happens it happens. Oh and you need a purpose a reason for the change and not some tiny reason either it has to be major."

Draco thought this over in his mind. He needed to concentrate on the animal within and then somehow have reason enough to become that animal. _It seemed easy enough to grasp, but would it be enough to keep up with Harry? He needed to be an animal that could keep up with a wolf._ In moments, Draco was a silver furred silver grey-eyed wolf sitting in front of Ginny.

"I'm beginning to think the four of us are the next generation of marauders." He looked down at Draco.

"He's going to need a name too. Let's see. I'll call him Dragon." Ginny was petting Dragon.

Hermione pouted. _She really didn't want to be wolf. It just didn't seem in her nature, but then she didn't want to be a huge lioness either. There had to be some cat capable of keeping up with two wolves._ She concentrated and instantly it came to her. _Of course, a Kneazle that could easily keep up with the boys and detect dark magic at ten paces._ that was all she needed to trigger her transformation into a full-grown Kneazle. She was the size of a medium size dog; she had tawny fur peppered with caramel colored spots, large paws with sharp claws, and a lion like tail. The boys' forms were massive, while her form was sleek. Her amber eyes blinked up at Harry.

Harry reached down and picked up the cat. "I thought you'd be a kneazle." She curled into his arms and purred. "Well you named me Prince so I'll name you Princess." She purred louder. "So you like that do you."

Ginny got that look in her eye and grinned. "Well if it's that easy why don't I give it a shot?"

Dragon was instantly Draco. "Ginny I know that this seems like a game, but it isn't. This is our homework assignment and we had to have permission from Professor McGonagall to even try this."

"But I don't wanna be left out of this." She pouted.

"Honey, you aren't being left out. This is homework." Draco paced the fort.

"Ginny I'll ask my uncle and aunt okay, but until then the answer is no." Harry agreed with Draco.

Ginny sat down and pouted. _It wasn't fair that she couldn't even try. After all she was just as bright as they were. She had the will to try and by gum, she was going to try._ She had listened to their words focused and to her delight, it worked. She was similar in form to Hermione, just smaller with different color red golden fur, with spots the color of butterscotch peppered all over it, and her eyes were moss green.

Draco swore under his breath. "Never mind... She's just as stubborn as Ron was." He sighed in defeat and picked up Ginny. "I think I'll name you Cleo as in Cleopatra."

Cleo purred in his arms.

"Seventh year is so gonna rock." Draco and Harry grinned.

"Guys come out here and meet Katie." Wills called.

Harry set down Hermione. "Back to normal sweetness."

Hermione was back in moments. "I loved every second of that! Now I know why Uncle Sirius liked being Snuffles so much." She hugged him.

"Peaches it's your turn." He set her back down.

"I loved that." Ginny threw her arms around him and kissed him. "Not mad at me are you?"

"Nope not even a little," He kissed her back.

--

"GET OUT HERE AND QUIT MAKING OUT!!" Wills shouted.

"William! I can't believe that you just shouted that." Kate hit him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Bloody hell woman that hurt. Those aren't adults in there. They are teenagers." He growled.

Harry stalked out, as did Hermione. "You called your majesty!"

"Yes royal pain in the ass! Did you bellow?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

Kate was trying not to giggle. "He is a royal pain sometimes isn't he?"

"Hey!" Wills glared at her.

"Hi there! I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter." Hermione walked over to greet her. Puzzled that this wasn't the Kate from her vision, but then visions can be off.

"Hi welcome to Lazy Meadows." Harry was standing beside Hermione. This girl was beautiful, but she looked nothing like the Kate from his dream...Oh well maybe he had seen wrong or something.

Kate started intently at the two of them. "You must get this all the time, but you share names with two of the most famous fictional children's characters in the world, and you resemble them."

Harry glowered at Wills.

"Oh, we get that a lot." He forced himself to remain smiling.

"Hi there!" Ginny waved as did Draco.

Kate stared at the two newcomers that were walking towards them. "Wills is there something you want to tell me?"

"Hi I'm Draco Black and this is my girlfriend Ginny Weasley." Draco smiled at the beautiful blonde next to Wills.

"I mean it William. What is going on here?" Kate glared at Wills.

"Hey Harry! I'm gonna take Beaky for a flight, so he can hunt for a while!" Hagrid was standing by the pool house.

Kate fainted in Wills arms.

"That went well don't ya think?" Harry chuckled.

"I think it went rather splendidly." Hermione giggled.

"Well it is kind of obvious." Draco grinned.

"Poor Wills. You have much explaining to do." Ginny giggled.

A flash of flame and then a letter appeared with a single phoenix feather.

Harry picked up the letter and opened it. "It's from Uncle Albus."

--

Dear Brilliant Nephew

I am over the moon that the four of you managed to achieve that in just a few hours. Minerva and I always knew that you could, but we thought we would save it for your sixth and seventh years. No Draco. Ginny is not in trouble. I have made it so your animal forms will not become public knowledge. You will be registered, but only a handful of trusted wizards and witches will know. Now onto the current problem of Williams, Katarina Channing, I have once again enclosed the Confidentiality Clause for her to sign with the enclosed quill.

I hope that you and Hermione enjoyed your glimpse into the future last night and look forward to seeing you tomorrow when you rematch Puddlemere United on the pitch.

Love

Uncle Albus

--

"Rematch?" Draco, Ginny, and Hermione looked at Harry.

"We did kind of promise Wood." Harry shrugged.

"No matter… We'll just slaughter them again." Draco grinned.

Kate was listening to everything around her and was beginning to realize that her own secret might just be even more difficult to keep than she had thought. "Wills is JK Rowling a fraud?" She blinked open her eyes. _Not that this was any big surprise, but then she didn't feel like sharing that information with anyone not even Wills. Her life was normal and that was just the way she liked it. She'd been born a squib that had been her fate. She'd come to terms with it years ago and this changed nothing. She had put that world behind her and that was why this was all news. She didn't keep up with the goings-on in the world of magic, but that didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy JK Rowling's books. It was a window into a world that had been denied her and she loved getting lost in them. No she hadn't been shunned because of her lack of magic, but she didn't fit in either so she resigned herself to never try._

"No. I don't think she realizes the world she thinks she created does in fact actually exist." He held her in his arms.

"You know we don't really hex anyone on the first meeting." Harry grinned.

Kate sat up. "So you three are in your seventh year at Hogwarts? That would put Ginny in her sixth year."

They nodded.

"Um not to be rude or anything, but why aren't you with Ron?" Kate was confused. "And shouldn't you be in your twenties?"

"To make a long story short Ron and Luna are dead, as is Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy. Hermione never loved Ron in that way. The two of us are soul mates and Ron loves Luna even in ghost form." Harry answered her question. "The Half-Blood Prince was my father and now I'm the HBP. Dumbledore and McGonagall are my Great-Aunt and Great-Great Uncle. Aunt Petunia is a squib and Draco is on our side now. She got the timeline wrong by a few years."

"Wow you really aren't thrilled with the books are you?" Kate arched a brow at him. _Drat I think I should touch base with everyone at home every once and a while!_

"I'd sue, but then that would out my world." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Oh that reminds me sign this or else you can't continue to see Wills anymore."

"I never thought of it that way." Wills frowned. "Please Katie sign that."

_Thank you Professor Dumbledore for honoring my secret..._ Kate took the letter and the quill then read and signed it without question. "No worries. I know I sound like a groupie, but can you show me some magic?"

Harry grinned. "Sure we just learned something this afternoon and are dying to try it out again."

The four of them changed to their animagus forms.

"Show-offs." Wills grumbled.

"Poor baby," Kate gave him a kiss. "You wish you could do that don't you?"

"Kate my love, you and I need to have a nice long chat." He took her hand in his and they strolled to the guesthouse.

"Wills what else could you possibly tell me?" She looked up at him.

"Magic runs on my mother's side of the family." He winked at her.

"I know that William as Hermione is a muggle-born witch." She rolled her eyes at him.

"No Katie. I mean that when I was eleven-years-old my parents received a letter. I was never told about it of course, but this did lead to part of the reason my parents split. I just found out about it two days ago." He stopped to look down at her to see her reaction to his words.

"So are you trying to tell me that you're an untrained wizard?" Kate arms crossed frowned at him. _Drat this is so not fair!! Even Wills got blessed by the magic fairy! Okay Katie girl it's time to play this for all it's worth! Give them all a BAFTA award winning performance that should keep the spotlight on him and not you. It's been nearly three years plus and clueless wonder doesn't even realize that your parents are a Lord and Lady and with her trust she was pretty much set money wise._

Wills nodded.

"And you shared this part of you with me because?" She arched a brow at him.

"You're my best friend and I care about you." Wills saw the gleam in her eyes and knew that was a good and a bad sign. "A lot...I care for you a whole lot."

"I was dragged to the palace to visit with your grandmother yesterday. I was put through the tenth degree. They had this dossier on me and everything. They'll try anything to protect the crown even try to scare your friends away. I told the Queen to go to hell and left the palace satisfied that they would get the hint. Then this morning I had the MIG on my front doorstep...the thing is they wanted me to take them to you. Mace is a useful tool for unwanted guests and they scurried on their way with their tails between their legs. Then I get this call from you that you miss me and that you want me to come here and so I did. Now your highness what exactly does really like mean?" Kate was talking to him in a calm cool tone and every once in a while she would shove him inches closer to the pools edge.

Wills pulled her into his arms kissed her and they both fell into the pool.

This didn't last long, because that tactic was not going to work on Kate. She pulled out of his arms and swam to the other side of the pool. "You can't solve all of your problems with actions William. It doesn't work that way. Now answer the question."

"Look I don't want to ruin our friendship by saying something that I'm not so sure you're ready to hear yet." Wills got out of the pool.

"If I didn't feel the same way about you then I wouldn't have withstood the rubbish that your family has been putting me through these past two days. Nor would I be here in this pool sopping wet because you're afraid to admit that you more than like me." She got out of the pool stalked over and glared up at him.

"Well you know why I'm afraid to admit that I love you! My family isn't something that I would wish on anyone!" He glared back down at her.

"I wouldn't be just stuck with the royals. It looks like I would be stuck with something magical as well." She didn't take her eyes off his. "I don't care if you're the future king of England. I care about one thing and one thing only and that is you. I'm the one that pushes you to be yourself and not listen to them all the time. You are nothing like them and they know that. You are your mother's son and I know that you will do great things when the time is right. For now let's not focus on what they wish, but what we wish." She reached up and touched his cheek. "If you haven't noticed I'm not going anywhere."

"How would you like to go to a Muggle/Wizarding celebration?" He pulled her closer for a hug.

"Are the four eavesdroppers coming along to?" She noticed that they were being watched by a set of four animagus.

"Well the thing is luv, two of them are grounded." He looked over at Prince and Princess.

"Grounded, huh, so what did they do?" Kate looked at Prince and Princess who were so obviously pouting.

"Minerva McGonagall, that's Harry's Aunt, sent an owl to Hermione's parents that would be Harry's godparents. Stating in detail what had occurred last night. Then Aunt Kath and Uncle Alex called Ducky up on the mobile and she proceeded to lie through her teeth to them. Hermione doesn't ever lie and they knew that meant the two of them needed some downtime from each other. The solution to that problem was for them to do some of their homework. The problem well you can see that with your own eyes." Wills sat down on one of the lounges with her on his lap.

"I see. So those two are really serious about each other and got caught?" Kate looked over at the two in question they looked guilty as hell.

"Let's just say that if the wizarding version of the paparazzi got pictures of this morning that they are beyond caught." He looked over at Prince and Princess with a pray-that-didn't-happen look.

"Well if it was innocent then I don't see the problem, but if they were rolling around in the grass or..." Wills nodded. "Oh well they're new at the game and it happens."

"Game?" Wills growled.

"Yes do pay attention." She rolled her eyes at him. "To the press any relationship as high profile as say ours or Harry's and Hermione's becomes a game to the press. You know the game and are good at it. Although, dark doorways and other hiding places, tend to get annoying at times. You were raised to handle their game even though you hate every minute of it. They weren't. So you see the problem now?"

"Katie they already took out Rita and her sister, so they know somewhat how to play the game." Wills was not used to seeing the four of them as animals. It was unnerving being stared at by four sets of eyes.

"Didn't Rita have a photographer? I remember reading that she did in Goblet of Fire. You two were brilliant in that one by the way." She smiled at Prince. "By the way whatever happened to Krum?"

"Krum?" Wills started to laugh. "He became a Krum sickle this morning when he came a calling for Hermione."

"Interesting way to use _Glacius_," She winked at Prince, who was wagging his tail. "I think his name was Bozo. Did you take care of him as well?"

Princess buried her head between her paws, as did Prince.

Dragon and Cleo looked over at their two companions like what-did-you-do-now.

"Well then the two of you might want to be the first up in the morning when The Daily Prophet is delivered." Kate offered a solution. "Now if you will excuse me I'm going to change into something dry, so you and I can go explore the celebration with our pets."

"Pets? Like those four will want to be collared and leashed." Wills let her up.

"Well Prince has a collar already and so does Princess it looks like it's designed like a Claddagh. Dragon and Cleo are the only two that lack collars." Kate walked over and knelt in front of the four.

Hagrid who was getting Beaky out of his stall looked over on the back lawn. "Now that ain't somethin you see everyday now is it."

Prince took off towards Hagrid.

"Prince!! Get your furry tail back here!" Wills shouted.

Princess took off after Prince.

"Damn it you two! I will not get my arse chewed off, because you wish to go to the celebration!" He shouted.

Prince sat in front of Hagrid totally ignoring Wills order to come back.

"Well hello there." Hagrid knelt down in front of Prince. "My you're a handsome wolf ain't ya?" He offered his hand to Prince who of course licked it.

Princess padded up next to Prince.

"And who might this beauty be." He looked at the female Kneazle sitting next to the wolf. "Odd as the two usually don't get along."

Prince and Princess wagged their tails.

"Hang on a minute what is this around your neck?" He noticed the jeweled HBP collar on Prince.

"Harry?" He looked into Prince's eyes and found himself licked. "Outstanding!" He ruffled the fur on Prince's head. "So this must be Hermione?" Princess purred in response to his question and then slinked against his leg. "So the two up there are Draco and Ginny?"

Prince barked and Princess meowed.

"Outstanding." Hagrid beamed.

"What's outstanding?" James and Sirius were in search of the kids.

Prince growled and Prince hissed at the two ghosts.

"Oh nothin the two of them likin each other is really, uh, outstanding." Hagrid took the hint.

They looked at the cat and wolf. Then up at the lawn, but Dragon and Cleo weren't there anymore.

"I agree with you Hagrid, so why is it that these two seem to like each other, hmm?" James looked intently at the wolf with green eyes and then at the Kneazle with amber eyes.

Prince gave James a look.

"Prongs I think that one just gave you the dog version of the finger." Sirius laughed.

"That one will find that he is grounded for the next two weeks without a chance of freedom if he doesn't cool it." James glared down at Prince.

"You mean that's Harry?" Sirius gaped at the two animals sitting in front of them. "Then that must be Hermione."

"Harry James Potter you will reveal yourself right now young man." James growled.

In less time that it takes to blink Harry was glaring at his father. He reached down and picked up Princess. "Are you sure that you're one of the original Marauders because you sure seem stodgy to me."

"I grew up son. You of all people should know that life isn't all fun and games." He glared back.

"I wouldn't know!! You see the only fun that I've ever had was playing Quidditch and the few days that I've spent here!" He snarled bitterly. "I deserve the chance to be a teenager and have some goddamn fun! I've been older than my years since first year at Hogwarts!! No scratch that before Hogwarts since the Dursley's! It was the only way I survived!"

"Way to go there Prongs. Looks like you went and stepped in it again." Sirius knew Harry better than James did.

"Do you think you can do any better with him and that he will listen to you?!" James was in a full-blown temper.

"Uncle Sirius knows me a hell of a lot better than you do! So yes father it's easier for me to listen to someone who knows firsthand what I went through!" Harry was in a full-blown temper as well.

Princess leaped out of his arms and turned back to Hermione. "Uncle James you really need to take the time to read those books and then maybe you will understand where Harry is coming from. He has been grounded for most of his life and he just isn't going to just sit and take it from anyone not even you or my parents. You may be adults, but until you know what the two of us have gone through... How do you expect us to respect and listen to you?"

"We didn't do anything wrong last night and all of you panicked for no reason!! You're treating us like kids!! Not young adults, who have faced, defeated, and destroyed what killed both of you! Uncle Albus, Aunt Minerva, Uncle Remus, Aunt Molly, and Uncle Arthur are the only adults that really see us as who we really are. That being almost completely grown up wizards and witches that has and can damn well take care of themselves!" Harry let his father know how he truly felt.

"I think I'll go read some books then." James vanished.

"I'll join you." Sirius could sense the coming storm.

"Harry you were kinda harsh with your dad. I know that it's frustratin, but he means well." Hagrid knew that Harry was having a hard time going from always on the defense to just being a normal seventeen-year-old, as normal as you can be for being who he was.

"Oh yeah, they all mean well and know what's best for me." Harry blinked back hot angry tears.

"I LOST RON!! I LOST LUNA!! I SCREWED UP!! I DON'T NEED MY FATHER REMINDING ME OF HOW MUCH OF A SCREW UP I AM!! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY DOWN TIME AND IT TURNED OUT TO BE MORE FRICKIN WORK!! ALL THE ADULTS DO NOTHING BUT LECTURE AND I JUST CAN'T HANDLE THAT RIGHT NOW!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I CAN BE AT HOGWARTS!! I'M RAW INSIDE AND NO ONE!! NOT ONE ADULT SEEMS TO UNDERSTAND THAT! THEY KEEP ADDING ONTO MY RESPONSIBILITIES!! AND I HAVE BLOODY WELL HAD IT!!" He roared up at the sky, his voice echoing around them, then morphed into Prince so that he could go off and sulk.

Hermione reverted to Princess and took off after him and as did Dragon and Cleo.

"I'll fix it." Ron appeared next to Hagrid.

"I don't know Ron it might make him worse." Hagrid frowned.

"Oh no it'll be all right. You see they've only seen us that one time, so I imagine he thinks we aren't around anymore." Luna appeared next to Ron.

"Well we've been haunting his old family and lost track of time." Ron grinned.

"Then you don't know all of it." Hagrid frowned.

"I know that Hermione and Harry are together, because I was there. I know that she went and put that bloody ring on his finger and now he's shackled being the HBP. Sometimes she should just leave well enough alone. I know that he and Draco called it truce and that he's actually in love with my baby sis. I know that he took down Krum this morning. I know their relationship is too hot to handle for the adults, mainly Remus, his parents, and her parents." Ron went down the list of things on his fingers. "Oh yeah, he actually sang for her dessert and never bloody well got it last night. He took down Toad lady, Fudge, and Pansy. Then this afternoon he and the other four are all animagus did I miss anything?"

"You missed one thing Ronnie. They got to see into their future." Luna smiled serenely.

"Wait a second I missed something crucial. He got Hermione on a broom playing Quidditch and they beat Woods team 420 to 80. I think besides the pool time and Quidditch that those are the only fun times he's had. Not including the incidents with Hermione and her lack of tact around him. Bloody girl had the nerve calling us tactless all the time." Ron grumbled.

"Ronnie let's focus on the problem at hand." Luna kissed his cheek.

"Sorry Luv. I'm just a little frustrated right now." Ron sighed.

"Ron I know that it must be hard ta not be able ta do nothin but watch over 'em, but they still need ya." Hagrid wasn't over the death of Ron and Luna and blinked back his tears.

"I know that Hagrid, but I thought I would give the two of them some alone time and it was working until fate once again took its frickin bloody course!" Ron snarled.

"Ronald Weasley stop growlin' and go after Harry." Hagrid frowned.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, but his brooding is contagious." Ron vanished.

"We'll watch over them Hagrid, so don't worry." Luna vanished.

"I feel like the biggest ass of all eternity!" James appeared next to Hagrid. He was reading book one.

"Not quite James but close." Hagrid led Beaky off for his ride.

--

Chapter 16

Morning paper

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	17. Morning Paper

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives Year 7- Summer**

Chapter16

Morning Paper

--

Ron and Luna make another appearance...The four of them find out what happens when they anger Bozo The Daily Prophet photographer.

--

Prince ran until his paws could no longer run anymore. Exhausted he curled up in the shade of an ancient oak tree near the lake. He howled mournfully until Hermione finally found him. He changed back to Harry and cried his heart out in her arms until he had cried himself to sleep.

She protectively watched over him, as he slept in her arms.

Draco and Ginny decided that they needed some downtime alone, so they wandered down the hills towards the celebration.

Ron appeared in front of them. "He's gone and had another breakdown again hasn't he." He looked down at Harry's tear streaked sleeping face.

Hermione glared at Ron. "Should I be honored that you actually decided to honor us with another visit or do you like popping into our lives like that and then don't bother even reappearing not even once in almost a week!" Tears shined in her eyes.

"Well ya see I was trying to give you two some get to know each other better time. How was I suppose to know that all of that shit was gonna fall onto his shoulders again!!" Ron glared back.

"Don't you dare raise your voice like that to me, Ronald Bilius Arthur Weasley!" Hermione bristled. "I have had to watch him go through all of it while you and Luna were what, looking for some mystical creature in Albania?!"

"If you must know we were haunting his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Cousin Dudley, and Aunt Marge. So no we were not lookin for some mystical creature in Albania!" Ron was on the offensive.

"Honestly the two of you can never get along for five minutes can you?" Harry opened one bloodshot eye to glare at the two of them.

"She..." Ron started.

"He..." Hermione started.

"Started it!" They snarled at each other.

Harry buried his face in his hands.

"Look at what you did you upset him again!"

"Me?! Look woman! You're the one who crawled up my ass!"

"I most certainly did not crawl up your ass!" Hermione was near full temper.

"Hello Harry." Luna floated next to him.

"Hello Luna." Harry managed a weak smile. "Just like old times again isn't it."

"That it is Harry." She smiled.

"Speaking of tactless! You are the most tactless female on the planet! Do you not know what certain situations do to a guy! No of course not and so you continue to torture him!" Ron let her have it on something he was dying to call her on.

"Well I happen to play Quidditch better than you ever did! I got everything down in less than a day!" She crammed that little bit of news down his ghostly throat.

"Oh that one was bellow-the-belt, sweetness." Harry whistled under his breath.

"Well at least I didn't fall off my broom, after I finished practice on my first day!" Ron snarled back.

"Another one bellow-the-belt by Ron," Harry winced.

"You know how you were always grumbling about being Harry's sidekick all the time! Well in the Muggle book series that's exactly what you are!" Hermione spat back.

"Those books and that movie say that about me!?" Ron was livid.

"Yes and more… so much more!" Hermione sneered.

"Time-out! Back to your corners…" Harry tried to shout, but his voice was hoarse from howling as Prince.

"Not until you apologize!" The two of them pointed at each other.

"This is gonna last a while." Harry groaned as the two of them went at it again.

"I think they both have issues and they'll work them out. So don't worry." Luna was ever the calm and serene one. "Oh what a handsome wolf," Dragon was sitting on the hill snarling down at something or someone.

"That's Dragon and he seems to be pissed at someone." Harry would have gotten up, but Hermione was in lioness mode. "Luna, would you please go see what he's looking at for me? Hermione isn't about to let go of me anytime soon."

Luna floated over to Dragon and looked down the hillside. "Oh dear we have company."

"Company?" Harry scowled. "What sort of company?"

"Bozo is in a tree over there." Luna pointed to a tree not fifty feet from them.

"Son of a bitch!" Harry snarled under his breath. "_Accio, _Bozo's__camera!"

Bozo fell out of the tree and his camera flew right to Harry's hands.

Harry went to rip out the film, only to see that he had been in the middle of changing rolls. Well he isn't getting his camera back. "Thanks for the camera Bozo! I've always fancied one!!" He shouted at him. "Oh yeah, sic 'em Dragon!" He commanded the silver wolf that was very happy to comply.

Harry could see Bozo running for his life all the way back to the celebration minus most of his pants.

"I just know that I'm gonna regret doing that, but damn was that fun!" He chuckled.

Hermione and Ron both glared at him.

"What the hell did we say that was so bloody hilarious?!" They snarled.

"Oh, its not you that I was chuckling over, it's this." He held up the new camera for them to see.

Hermione took it out of his hands and looked it over. "This is Bozo's camera. Where did you get it from if you never left my arms?"

"I used _Accio_ to nick it off him from that tree over there and then sent Dragon on his ass."

Luna floated over to them. "Oh, it was so funny! He made it all the way to Dumbledore and without hardly any pants to speak of. Then Dumbledore went and gave Dragon a biscuit for his most courageous efforts to subdue Bozo. He looked livid and swore that he would get even. Then Tonks and Kingsley went and had a conversation with him. He got quiet after that."

"Dragon?" Ron frowned.

"That's Gin's name for Draco's wolf form." Harry grinned.

"I see... So what do you two call each other?" Ron was still getting used to Draco and Ginny being an item, so he changed the subject.

"We call each other by our titles. He is Prince and I'm his Princess." Hermione smiled. "Draco calls Ginny his Cleo, as in his Cleopatra."

"Ginny is a kneazle like Hermione." Harry filled them in, as he looked up at the darkening sky, and then at his watch. "I'm starving and Franc owes us two hot fudge sundaes."

Hermione could see the celebration was once again in full swing. "I'm hungry too, but we aren't supposed to go to the festival tonight."

"Sweetness we were supposed to do our homework which we did and that makes the celebration fair game again." Harry kissed her on the top of her head.

"Oh, go on Hermione be rebellious for once!" Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"Uh, so far she's lied to her parents, seen me naked or just about twice, and I'm just getting started. Trust me when I say that she isn't Miss Prefect anymore." Harry grinned. "Not to mention that I kinda sorta saw her all wet..."

Hermione blushed crimson. "The celebration it is then." She let go of her hold on Harry, so the two of them could get up.

"Hermione Anne did you get to see something that he didn't?" Ron gave her a look.

She blushed even more. "Never mind that the celebration is waiting and so is the food."

"You mean that I got gypped in my vision!" Harry got up and started pacing the grass.

"Well you didn't think that I wanted to actually feel actual labor, so they showed me something better." She got up and ran down the hill. "Let me just say that I have that particular scene committed to memory."

"Son of a bitch mate you really got hosed on that one!" Ron chuckled.

"Hermione!" Harry chased after her.

"Love isn't it just grand." Luna sighed happily.

"Now I know why the adults are so worried about those two. They're like a fuse about to be lit off like one of Fred or George's, Love Bangs." Ron and Luna trailed after them.

--

Hermione lost him in the throng of wizards and witches and slipped into the singing tent.

"Hello Hermione. Are you here for your sundae?" Franc looked to see who had entered the tent packed with wizards, witches, and muggles.

"Franc can I hide in the back and eat it?" She knew that Harry was tracking her.

"Are we having a little lovers quarrel?" Franc arched a brow at her.

"No it's a sort of a put my foot in my mouth and now I'm going to get it sort of thing." She kept looking behind her.

"Yes of course you can hide in the back." He grinned.

She shot into the other room.

"Miss Hermione!" Dobby called to her.

"Dobby! What are you doing here?" She forced a smile.

"We elves are helpin with the celebration Miss Hermione. Is there somethin that I can make you?" Dobby was sporting a four-hearts t-shirt that was just his size.

"Yes Dobby. Could you make me a sundae?" Hermione ignored the two kissing couples on the t-shirt.

"Dobby makes you a sundae." Off he went.

Hermione saw there was a table where Franc and the other volunteers took their breaks and sat down.

--

Harry tracked his prey to the tent, but found that his Uncle was standing in his way. "Not now Uncle Albus I have someone to find."

"Well now that isn't going to happen, so why don't you join me for dinner instead." Albus gave him a look that told him this wasn't a suggestion.

"But I wanted my dessert."

"Oh, I am well aware what you want Harry, but that isn't going to happen, so come this way. I have dinner set up in my private tent." He waited until Harry grudgingly followed him.

"You played favorites." He grumbled.

"No dear boy. Hermione has the ability to stretch out the visions, so she saw what her mind wanted to see. It was never my intention and I underestimated her abilities. You see she is much more of a seer than Sibyll is. She just doesn't realize it. Firenze and I had this fascinating conversation about the two of you and what you could actually accomplish as a team. You see the reason that you always saw the Grim in a teacup or in a crystal ball is because that was your animagus form a black wolf." They sat down at a table loaded with food.

"I'm sorry that I snarled at you, but Ron and Hermione were at it again and then Bozo was spying on us from a tree." Harry placed various foods on his plate.

"Oh yes about that, well, I would think that he is going to want to... What is it that they say in the Muggle World... Pay you back for the humiliation. Now because the two of you were in public eye, you both will handle it with dignity." He gave him another look.

"I was on my own property, so if he did take snaps of the two of us this morning or if he took snaps of us by the pool he's out-of-bounds." Harry countered.

"We shall see what he took in The Daily Prophet tomorrow morning. He had already dropped off his first five rolls of film, before returning to the tree." Albus didn't seem the least bit put out about it.

"Five rolls of film!? I should have stunned his miserable hide!"

"Sending Dragon after him was more than enough humiliation." Albus smirked.

They ate in silence for the next ten minutes.

"You need to be patient with your father. He is new at being a dad." Albus looked over at his nephew.

"If he tries to understand where I'm coming from instead of comparing me constantly to him then maybe I'll listen to him." Harry was digging into a sundae.

Princess padded into the room and jumped up onto his lap.

"Coming out of hiding are you." Harry looked down at the cat as she made herself comfortable on his lap.

"So this is Princess." Albus took at Hermione's Animagi form and smiled.

"Yes this is Princess and she's going to change back into Hermione and have some dinner." He set the cat on the chair next to him.

Hermione was now sitting where Princess was. "Hello Uncle Albus."

"Angel, Bozo shot five rolls of film and that's just what we know of." Harry told her as if it were no big deal.

Hermione spit out her pumpkin juice. "Five rolls of film!" She coughed. "We are going to be front page news again!"

"Yeah, there is that possibility." Harry really was enjoying watching her squirm.

"We're dead and all you can say is it's a possibility!?" She glared at him.

"The thing is angel as far as I'm concerned it was on my property and we didn't do anything wrong. So if anyone else thinks so that's their problem." He went back to eating his dessert.

"Hermione calm down. If Bozo has stepped out-of-bounds this is the only way to catch him at it." Albus remained calm. "Now have some dinner."

Hermione sulkily ate her dinner.

"Harry did you see what my brothers have done with that whole Love Line of theirs?!" Ron appeared behind him.

"Yeah, Ron we know all about it." Harry sighed.

"They're really raking in the galleons with that stuff too." Ron frowned. "I don't know how you two can just sit there and take it so calmly. I mean they're exploiting your relationship just to make money."

"We know Ron we know." Hermione took a bite of her chocolate fudge cake.

"Gods I miss the taste of food." Ron pouted, as he watched her eat the dessert.

"Ron the point that you are failing to grasp is that while yes they are making money on our relationship, Harry being their financial backer and silent partner is making that money as well." Hermione paused to savor a bite of cake. "Harry you just have to try some of this." She fed Harry a piece of cake from her fork.

"Yes angel it's delicious." He let her feed him the cake.

"So Harry do you think that your team is ready for the rematch tomorrow?" Albus smiled at his nephew.

"I guess seeing as it's already been arranged, but I haven't sent owls to the rest of the team." Harry saw that they might have a slight problem.

"I've already arranged for Seamus, Dean, and Colin to be at the pitch tomorrow." Albus assured him.

"Uncle Albus is there something you aren't telling us?" Hermione gave him a look.

"Well because you beat them 420 to 80. Puddlemere United has challenged you to a rematch, only this time I believe you will have a full crowd of spectators." Albus sipped his Elderberry wine.

"I don't know if Hermione or Colin is ready for a full stadium of people yet." Harry's juice went down the wrong pipe, causing him to choke and gasp for air.

Hermione gave him a whack on the back. "I don't see any harm in trying to play with people around watching."

"Hermione half of the Wizarding World is camped out here. They'll conjure huge stands. We're talking over a thousand people including the Muggles." Ron tried to get her to see the whole picture.

"Hermione is a natural and Colin can handle a broom. I say we're ready for tomorrow." Draco stood in the doorway of the tent, his arm around Ginny's waist. "Oh hello Ron, sorry that I was an ass around you for all those years, and that you and Luna died. Oh and one more thing I'm dating your sister and I eventually plan to marry her."

Ron took all of this in consideration and then finally spoke. "Look as far as I'm concerned the Malfoy family is dead and you're just Sirius's nephew Draco Black. Now as for that bit about my baby sister who am I to go against truelove."

"Ron you should see what they're doing to the pitch." Luna appeared next to him. "They're conjuring stands. Is there going to be a match?"

"Why yes moonflower it seems that Puddlemere United wishes a rematch and thinks the crowd will give them the advantage." Ron put his arms around Luna.

"Oh well in that case good luck tomorrow." She smiled at the four of them.

"Thanks Luna." Harry grinned then looked at the time. "Well if we have a game tomorrow then we should head home."

"I think that is an excellent idea and I shall see you in the morning. After all you are going to want to get some practice time in before the match." Albus also knew that they really weren't supposed to be there so he sent them all on their way.

--

They arrived home to a quiet house it seemed that everyone had either turned in early or was out doing something.

"Isn't that a little strange?" Harry frowned.

"I know. I actually expected to get shouted at the moment we walked through the door." Hermione looked around, but there was no one downstairs.

"Who knows maybe they're all doing what you asked them to do." Ginny suggested.

"You think that all the adults are reading those books?" Draco frowned.

"I'm gonna turn in before someone comes out of their rooms giving me the third-degree or something." He kissed Hermione goodnight and raced up the stairs.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione chased after him.

"What exactly is in those books?" Draco frowned.

"It's our lives in detail, at Hogwarts from day one, only through Harry's eyes." Ginny having almost finished book one explained. "Only I'm not really in it until book two."

"So I really look like an ass in these things don't I?" Draco groaned.

"No Draco Malfoy looks like an ass and you're Draco Black." Ginny kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Peaches."

"Any time Dragon."

"Shall we go raid the kitchen?" Draco wasn't ready to turn in yet.

"Sure you can make me a milk shake." Ginny yawned.

"What's milk shake?" Draco frowned.

"Don't worry Dragon sooner or later you have to learn to cook." Ginny grabbed his hand and they headed for the kitchen.

--

Hermione stalked back to her rooms, because Harry evidently wanted to brood alone. "If he wants to be that way then so be it, I'll take a nice long soak in a tub full of bubbles!" Her room was stuffy so she opened one of the terrace doors to let in the cool evening air. "The nerve of him to actually close the door in my face," She was still snarling to herself, as the tub filled with her bubble bath.

"It's got to be about tomorrow's game! He must think I can't do it! Well I'll show him!" She got in the tub and put on her headphones, so she could listen to Lord of the Rings. It got her mind off her temper. She lost herself in JRR Tolkien's world something that she hadn't done since she was five.

--

Harry looked over at his parent's portrait, but they weren't there. He didn't know if he should be relieved by this or not. He got ready for bed, took out his contacts, and took a long shower. If they were reading the books then there were pros and cons of what was in them.

_First year wasn't all that bad and he really didn't have much of an attitude or temper. He'd just been new to it all, lost in the whole 'Boy Who Lived' story that revolved around him and he'd almost gotten the three of them killed. On the other hand, he'd faced and survived Voldemort for the second time in his life and that had to count for something... Second year was when everyone thought that he was heir of Slytherin and ran from him in terror. It was also his battle with the basilisk, rescuing Ginny, and facing Tom Riddle, thanks to the diary that Lucius had slipped into Ginny's books._

He paused in his thoughts. "No Ron would kill me if I forgot to mention Aragog." He shut off the water and went back to his thoughts. _Third year now that one was a year of firsts and twists. I got to meet my godfather and Lupin, and mastered the patronus charm._ He stuck with the more pleasant memories and not on the darker parts of it. That being Dementors, the Rat traitor known as Wormtail, and the feeling of that first taste of anger and rage for the first time in his life.

"No it's not good to dwell on those other parts." He lectured himself, as he pulled on some sweat shorts and a muscle shirt, it was just too hot for sweat pants and a t-shirt. He put on his specs and stepped back in his room. It was then that he noticed his parents curled up on his bed reading what looked like the fourth book in the series.

"So much for turning in, maybe I'll check out the Quidditch video game." He wasn't about to disturb them and then end up bombarded with questions, so he sat down in the other room, and started to play one of his games. _Fourth year the Quidditch World Cup, the Triwizard Tournament, no he wouldn't go into that year. Oh, he had seen that Hermione was a girl for the first time. He had developed that crush on Cho. He and Ron were at odds with each other. Rita Skeeter and Bozo made the scene. Voldemort had risen again and Cedric had died. _

"Stop thinking about the past and concentrate on the game." He berated himself, but he was in that type of mood. _Fifth year, his year of being a prat around everyone. He finally got that date with Cho, only to find that she was really using him to think about Cedric, because she missed him so much. His first kiss and it hadn't been all that great now that he had something to compare it to. Luna had joined their little gang. Toad Lady who could forget her and Grawp can't forget him either. Uncle Sirius and that short time around him not knowing that he was going to die. _

He could go on forever, but he wasn't going to do this anymore it just wasn't good for him. "I'll go talk to Hermione." He got up then realized that if he opened the door that his parents would hear it, so he turned back into Prince, silently padded out onto the terrace, and across it to enter Hermione's room.

--

The scent of fragrant rose bubble bath filled his senses._ She'd seen him in her vision, so turnabout was fair play._ He padded over to the bathroom door, which was ajar. Hmm if she didn't want visitors then she should've locked the door. He nudged it open with his muzzle and silently padded up to the bathtub. She was lost in whatever she was listening to, but had one of her arms lying against the cool porcelain of the tub, so he perched his head near her arm. There were so many bubbles that he could barely make out Hermione.

Hermione absently began scratching his ears, something that he was enjoying immensely, but then he had to muck it up and sneezed. Bubbles went flying everywhere and so did the headphones on her ears. The plus was that he got to see a tantalizing glimpse of flawless sun kissed peaches n' cream skin.

She realized that she was petting something and dove under the bubbles, emerging so only her eyes were level with whoever she was petting. "Harry James! You don't go padding in here all innocent, after closing the door to your room in my face so you can go brood!" She glared into the green eyes of the wolf. "You are not going to get a show so leave!"

Prince whined at her as if to say he was sorry.

"You can save your whining for someone who wants to hear it! If you wish to brood then fine brood, but it might help sometimes if you just tried to talk about it!" She was losing bubbles fast, but she didn't really notice or care.

Prince was starting to get a glimpse of something captivating when she hit him with her towel.

"GET OUT!!" Hermione shouted. "If you wish to talk, then fine we will talk, but you are going to wait in the other room!" She hit him in the tail with the towel again.

Prince yelped in surprise, but reluctantly got up after running his tongue along her arm.

"Oh no none of that you beast! Now get!"

Prince padded out of the bathroom with his tail happily wagging.

"Oh he is going to pay for that you just wait." She got out of the tub and dressed for the night in sweat shorts and a tank top in the colors of Gryffindor. She grabbed her hairbrush and headed out to her room. Harry stood out on the terrace dressed in virtually the same thing that she was.

He turned to look at her and grinned. "You know we really are two halves of one whole."

"It's sultry tonight and this is comfortable." She was steamed at him.

"I really was in my own world, so I didn't mean to close the door in your face. Now as for the rest, the wolf side of me took control and I'm new at controlling him. I think the James side of me is Prince. It was harmless fun and there were too many bubbles for me to see much." Harry gave her his I'm-sorry-please-forgive-me look.

"Just wait Harry James you will get yours!" She promised. "Now are you still brooding or ready to talk about what's bothering you?"

"I was brooding about the past, but then it's not like I can change what happened, so if they wish to ask me stuff then I'll deal with it." Harry was now in a calm almost playful mood.

"I thought that you wanted to turn in for the night?"

"Well the thing is that my parents are sitting on my bed reading the books, so I can't turn in yet." He shrugged. "I might just have to sleep on the couch in the game room."

"Well we know you can't curl up near me, but Prince can." She finally smiled at him.

"I love being an animagus!" Harry was all for that plan.

"It does have its perks doesn't it?"

Someone raced out onto the terrace it was Ginny. "Harry we need your assistance in the kitchen!" She looked like she'd had a milk shake blow up in her face.

"Ginny what in the name of magic happened to you!?" Hermione took in Ginny's appearance.

"We attempted to make a milk shake the muggle way and it kind of backfired on us." She bit down on her lip.

"Oh no, not Mattie's kitchen!" Hermione knew that Harry would be needed, so she dragged him with her to view the disaster.

There was milk shake dripping everywhere and Draco was covered from his head to his toes in the sticky substance.

"You forgot to put the lid on the blender didn't you?" Harry noticed the lid was sitting on the counter.

"I just thought that this was similar to a cauldron and it doesn't have a lid." Draco frowned.

"Well that's a blender and unless you put the lid on it when you're blending this happens." Hermione didn't know where to start with cleaning up. This was going to take all night.

Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and used Scourgify to set the kitchen right again. "Okay now let me show you both how to make a proper milk shake." He had four strawberry milk shakes finished in minutes. "See nothing to it."

"This is something the two of you need to learn when it comes to Muggle appliances. If there's a lid on a device then its there for a reason and you need to use it." She lectured the two of them.

"Hey no harm no foul, besides it's a learning experience for them." Harry grinned as he finished off his shake. "Well I'm gonna turn in." He yawned then winked at Hermione.

Hermione kissed him goodnight and he left the kitchen. "Night you two," She soon followed him.

"Did you notice that they even dress alike?" Draco frowned.

"Yeah, she even has one of his pajama tops, but he doesn't really know that." Ginny giggled.

"His pajama top? How did she get that?" He couldn't picture her raiding Harry's closet.

"Hermione and I did the washing at number twelve, so she just sort of borrowed it." Ginny yawned.

Draco didn't say a word.

--

The next morning Hermione was awakened by the fact that Harry was no longer Prince and that he had his arm securely across her middle. She could just make out the time. They had ten minutes before the Owl Post arrived with The Daily Prophet.

"Harry wake up," She tried to wriggle out of his hold. He merely pulled her closer to him. "I have to focus on getting to that paper first." She kept her mind on her goal and not on Harry. She turned into Princess and easily slinked out of his hold on her.

He rolled onto his stomach and grumbled into the pillow.

Princess padded out onto the terrace and then changed back into Hermione. "Focus on the paper and not on Harry." She chanted to herself. The owl arrived five minutes later with the morning paper. There were three of them, so she had to tiptoe back into her room to get the money to pay the owl. That done she went back into her room and shut the door.

Harry was half-awake watching her. "Sorry about that I don't really know how to keep that form while sleeping yet."

Hermione was staring at The Prophet in horror, as she flipped through page after page. "This is beyond bad." She moaned. "It looks like we were...We weren't but it does look like it! Then this one!! It looks, well, not innocent and it was! He even has us at the pool! That is way out-of-bounds! They have some on Draco and Ginny too!" She fell to her knees on the plush carpeting and continued to look at the paper. "Cho gave them an exclusive on the two of us! She calls me a boyfriend stealer! That I'm only with you because Ron died! Why that little bitch! She is so gonna pay when I get my claws into her!"

Harry took one of the copies and flipped through it. "Son of a bitch!! He didn't miss anything did he?! Oh, he is so gonna pay when I get my teeth into him! Now as for Cho, we will deal with her eventually." He growled.

Draco knocked on her door. "Hermione did you get the paper?"

Hermione got up and let him in. "Oh you could say that." She threw the other copy at him. "Howlers all around for us I would say."

"Son of a bitch! I should have ripped his bloody limb off for this! They took innocent situations and look at what they did to it! They made us look like...it just isn't right!" He snarled.

"Bozo is gonna be dealt with by my Uncle. He went out-of-bounds this time and was caught red-handed by these snaps. Cho is gonna pay dearly when next we meet." Harry made himself known.

"YOU DIDN'T!" Draco glared murderously at him.

"Draco it is possible for two people to actually sleep in the same bed and not do anything!" Hermione growled.

"So you were Prince." Draco calmed down.

"My parents were up all night reading on my bed, so it was either curl up here as Prince, or the couch." Harry got up out of bed and stretched. "No need to go all big brother I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass, Draco."

"I just did that didn't I?" He grinned sheepishly.

"So how are we going to deal with this one?" Hermione buried her face in her hands.

"Deal with what?" Ginny came in with a tray loaded with breakfast goodies. "I may not know how to use a blender, but I can manage to make a smashing breakfast."

Draco walked over and took the tray from her. "Take a look at the morning paper and then ask that question again."

Ginny took the paper lying by Hermione, sat down, and looked through it. "I never knew that Cho was such a bitch. Now as for the others, we didn't do anything wrong, so why act like we did?" Ginny offered the suggestion. "I mean with Draco and me that's all innocent first love stuff, but the two of you that could be a problem. What were you thinking rolling around in the grass snogging in broad daylight and by the celebration no less?!"

"Harry was talking to Wills. They were saying that I ate too many desserts. I pounced on him, began a tickle war, and it kind of got a little out of hand." She explained the picture. "The other, well, we were hiding from everyone and had just sort of gotten engaged, so that's obviously a serious kissing moment. The rest of those are all innocent private moments that should not be in the public eye. It really looks bad that they used the rolling in the grass one with Cho's 'I stole her boyfriend' article." She got up and started to pace the carpet.

"I think Wood set this all up, so we wouldn't show and crush Puddlemere Untied again today." Ginny growled.

Wills having listened to the whole conversation walked into the room from the terrace. "I don't think that I've ever blundered this badly with the press in my life. My baby brother, yeah, but me no I tend to follow the rules." He held up the paper. "This is going to take some major damage control. You'll play Quidditch as if nothing happened. You will grit your teeth and take whatever questions the press is going to throw at you. I can help with Aunt Kath and Uncle Alex and explain the grass photo, so you're in the clear with that one. The others are more tabloid in origin, so you're just going to have to come back with an article of your own in The Prophet and The Quibbler. Think of it as your official announcement, as the Half-Blood Prince and his future Princess. It will help that you already have a title."

"Title?" Draco frowned.

"Lady Hermione Anne Granger." Wills nodded.

"Diana was my mother's first cousin." Hermione added a little more info.

"Her parents don't really like his dad and that side of the family."

Harry looked outside. He had the camera, now loaded with film, and he noticed that Kate was sneaking back into the house. He took some shots with the camera. "So are you and Kate an item now or did she go out for her morning ride wearing what looks like hmm your robe?" He turned and gave Wills a look of someone had fun last night.

Wills raked his fingers through his hair and glared at Harry. "My love life isn't the issue right now. The two of us happen to be twenty-two, besides she's the one who noticed the owl this morning. Kate woke me up.

"We're sorry that our little dilemma ruined your bloody playtime!" Hermione glared at him. "New rule William Arthur Philip Louis, if we have to behave then so do you, and that means no playtime for you or Kate!"

"Wills, you're our role model while you're here and my godparents wouldn't approve now would they." Harry held up the camera.

"I know that and it was a moment of weakness on my part. I'm not saying that I regret it because hell no I don't, but we do have to be good examples for the four of you." Wills sighed in defeat.

Draco was covering Ginny's ears with his hands. "Wills cool it with the explicit conversation!" He snarled.

"Draco I don't need to hear to know what Wills was up to this morning." Ginny tilted her head so she could glare up at him.

That's when the first Howler arrived by owl.

"Is that what I think it is?" Wills stared at the floating scarlet letter that was soon going to start smoking.

"Get rid of it!" Ginny snarled.

"It will wake the whole house up!" Draco growled.

Another Howler arrived.

"Oh cripes," Harry groaned, as Howler number three arrived.

"Disapparate with them and get the hell out of here!" Draco didn't wish to hear them and the first one was smoking now.

"You three owe me big!" He took out his wand and disapparated with the three Howlers.

"I hope he goes far enough away so the echo around here won't be that loud." Draco walked out to the terrace.

"Oh, no he didn't…" Hermione bit down on her lip. "I think he went to the castle ruins."

"How do you know that?" Ginny frowned.

"I just do. The point is the echo there is worse than the echo around here!" Hermione was now pacing the terrace.

"Good morning you four," Remus came up the patio stairs. "Where's Harry?"

Ginny buried her face against Draco's shoulder.

"_Accio _Paper!" The paper flew into his hand. "How many Howlers did you get and where did he go?" He seemed rather calm about this and it was scaring the four of them.

Wills held up three fingers.

"Well what's done is done. Now go eat breakfast you have a big day today. Oh, yes you're going to play that game and deal with the fallout that's come from this. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go talk to James and Lily." Remus walked down the terrace and then went into Harry's room.

Then it happened the Howlers let loose their wrath.

--

"Why are all of them addressed to me?! I hate being the oldest!" He was standing in the lower part of the old castle when the first one exploded and let loose its wrath.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!

I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOUR LACK OF TACT LET ALONE YOUR POOR JUDGMENT!! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE A GOOD INFLUENCE ON GINNY!! AT LEAST SHE AND DRACO WEREN'T SEEN ROLLING AROUND IN THE GRASS!! I SHOULD MAKE YOU COME HOME RIGHT NOW, BUT I AM GOING TO TRUST THAT THIS HAS TAUGHT YOU A LESSON!! IF YOU SO MUCH AS STEP ONE MORE TOE OUT OF LINE I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT YOU WILL REGRET IT!!

Harry's ears were ringing from his Aunt Molly's screaming voice. Unfortunately, he had two more to go.

Minerva McGonagall's Howler was the next to go.

HARRY JAMES POTTER

I AM OUTRAGED BY YOUR SERIOUS LACK OF JUDGMENT!! YOU SHOULD COUNT YOUR LUCKY STARS THAT YOUR UNCLE FILLED ME IN ON THIS MORNING'S PAPER BEFORE I SAW IT! YOU AND HERMIONE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO CARRY ON LIKE THAT OUT IN PUBLIC AND BY THE CELEBRATION NO LESS!! I TRUST THAT YOU HAVE LEARNED YOUR LESSON AND YOU WILL MAKE THAT MATCH AGAINST PUDDLEMERE UNITED TODAY!! NOW I WOULD SUGGEST FROM NOW ON THAT YOU THINK BEFORE YOU ACT ON YOUR EMOTIONS!

Harry's head was pounding by this time and the last one blew up.

HARRY JAMES POTTER

CLEARLY IT TAKES TWO!! SO I AM NOT GOING TO REAM YOU FOR THE PICTURE THAT WAS CLEARLY HERMIONE'S DOING!! I AM GOING TO SNARL AT YOU TO THINK BEFORE YOU ACT OR I WILL RETURN FROM HOLIDAY AND TAN BOTH OF YOUR HIDES!

Mattie's Howler was not as bad as the other two, but he got the point. In desperate need of some pain potion, Harry disapparated from the castle.

--

Chapter 17

Consequences

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	18. Consequences

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives****Year 7- Summer**

Chapter17

Consequences

--

The aftermath of the morning paper continues although the four of them don't seem to care. The cream of the crop of professional Quidditch gets a taste of Harry's wrath.

--

Harry appeared on the terrace where everyone was up and waiting for his return. "Look the truth is that I plan on marrying Hermione after seventh year, so that rubbish doesn't bother me in the least. I also would never take advantage of her in any way until my ring is on her finger on our honeymoon. Nothing happened. Those pictures just make it look like something happened." Harry was calm as he stared down the adults that were glaring at him. "Do you think that they would give us copies? I'm going to start a photo book of these and I would prefer if they were in color."

Hermione handed him a vial of pink potion. "Here I think you need this."

Harry downed the liquid in the vial. "Thanks angel, my head is killing me."

"I know as we could hear all that was in those Howlers." She added quickly.

Her parents, his parents, and Ginny's parents didn't say a word.

"I was going to add that if you punished Hermione or any of us in any way you would find that we would leave England after graduation and you would never get to see your future grandchildren." Harry remembered what else he had wanted to say.

"Harry got to see into the future, so that threat is very real." James was the first to speak. "I'm not saying that what you were doing out in public was right. I do however think the Prophet was in the wrong by printing that tripe in their paper."

"You just have to think before you act like that in public." Lily lectured him.

"Don't you dare even think that, Harry James." Molly could see what he was about to say and called him on it. "Your N.E.W.T'S are crucial for you to become Aurors. School comes first before that even crosses your mind!"

"I was just going to say the three of us have a match in a few hours and need to focus on that." Harry was thinking along those lines, but decided against it.

"We trust all of you to think before you act and that is the end of it." Alex finally spoke.

"Ok we got it. Think before we act. Now let us go eat so we can get some practice in!" Harry glared at them.

"Oh, yes the match. Alex and I are excited to see the four of you play." Katherine, who really wasn't at all upset about the entire situation, smiled at Harry and Hermione.

"We'll try our best not to disappoint you." They left to go get ready.

"It's clear that he isn't really a teenager anymore." Arthur sighed. "All the things that have happened to him just won't let that be possible. He tries to act like a teenager and so does Hermione, but they've been through too much to just go back to being kids."

"Harry's never been a kid. The only time he lets loose is on the Quidditch pitch." James frowned. "I scanned the books and I already know how the sixth one ends."

"We thought the books were rubbish, but we've been reading them too. It just makes you want to strangle Albus for letting them go through that year after year." Molly growled.

"Those three never did anything that they didn't wish to do and that's all there is to it. When we thought that Sirius was out to kill him he defied everyone just to get his chance to see Hogsmeade with the rest of the third years." Remus, who was sitting in a lounge reading, looked over at them. "They are both young adults as of their seventeenth year, so really it's out of our hands. You just have to trust them."

--

Harry sprinted down the stairs, broom in hand, sporting a new Quidditch uniform. It was still the Gryffindor uniform, but the robes and armor were black with blue lining and the seal of Hogwarts was on them. He noticed that Slytherin was no longer on the crest. His had his name on the back, a seal that he thought he recognized, and the C for captain on the sleeve. "This is serious if my Uncle sent these." He sat down and poured some juice into a glass.

"We look good." Draco dug into his cereal.

"These have the official seal of the British Quidditch league." Ginny pointed out the seal on her sleeve."

"So that's what this seal is." Harry looked at his sleeve and over at Hermione, who was picking at her breakfast. "Angel you need to eat something."

Hermione shook her head. "No if I eat something I'm going to be sick."

"Angel you need all the energy that you can get, so at least try to eat some of your muffin." Harry had been where she was before and knew that she was having pregame jitters.

"Look if I wanted to eat a frickin muffin I would eat one!" She snarled at him.

"Okay no muffin." He set some vitamins in front of her. "Then take those."

She glared at him, but took the pills.

"Hermione all you need to do is focus on the game and not on the stands. Especially, if Cho and her friends pull a stunt like we did to Ron fifth year. Just ignore them and play the game." Draco was in big brother mode.

"You know I bet that she's soooo gonna pull something like that!" Ginny growled.

"She doesn't even know that I'm playing, but she will in a few hours." Hermione tried to eat some of her muffin.

"Guys you have three guests." Wills showed Dean, Seamus, and Colin into the kitchen.

"This is a bit much for a rematch." Dean sat down on one of the stools.

"I know. The two of us now have our own Firebolts." Seamus nodded. "Not to mention new clubs and these uniforms."

"I'm not ready for a Firebolt, so the Nimbus 2004 is fine." Colin smiled.

"They were all on Firebolts last time and it didn't save them then, so this is just worse for them." Draco grinned.

Harry was almost finished with his cereal and was trying to figure out what all of this meant. Why would they need two new Firebolts and the new uniform with the official seal on the shoulder? "Let's get to the pitch. We'll see what's up when we get there. I had better like what they did to it or there will be hell to pay." He got up grabbed his broom and headed out the kitchen doors.

"Let's get this over with." Hermione got up, grabbed the broom beside her, and followed Harry.

"She has pregame jitters doesn't she?" Seamus grinned.

"Oh yeah, in spades," Draco got up and grabbed his broom.

"I say we follow our fearless grouchy leader before he comes back and jinxes us or something." Ginny was waiting by the doors.

"He did seem in a mood didn't he?" Dean frowned.

"Did you see the paper this morning? I would say the four of them have good reason to be in a really bad mood." Colin reminded them. "I would never have done that to all of you, it was bad form."

"Thanks Colin, now let's go." Draco held the swinging doors open for the other three and they were off.

--

The seven of them flew to the pitch, only to find that it was surrounded by conjured spectator stands.

They landed in the center of the pitch by the Quidditch chest.

Harry kicked open the chest and tossed them the Quaffle. "I am so not happy that they did this to MY PITCH!" He fumed. "This is my land and they treat it like it's a bloomin national park or something!" He was not happy not happy at all. "Let's get some practice in." He shot up into the air.

"You heard him let's practice." Draco let loose the Bludgers. "Might as well make it count for something." The six of them shot after Harry and went about warming up for the match. They were in as good a form as they had been when they played Quidditch the first time. The extra Firebolts gave them a little more of an edge, but they didn't need it. The stands were slowly filling up, as they played not that the seven of them noticed.

Harry could now catch the snitch in twenty seconds flat. If they wished to be publicly humiliated, after what they had done to his pitch he would be more than happy to oblige them. He'd liked it plain with no stands and this was just too much. "Ok here's the plan and just hear me out before you say anything. We're not gonna score or anything until the other team has at least 90 points on the board. I know it's gonna be frustrating, but I want them to think that they have the upper hand. Just when they think it's in the bag we're gonna absolutely slaughter them until they're begging us for mercy."

"So I act like Ron did that first game during fifth year?" Draco grinned. "Not a problem I can do a Weasley for a while."

"I know that they really mucked up the pitch. You have every right to want revenge for it, but 420 to 80 is humiliating enough and after this they'll never pull anything on you again. Not to mention the house teams are going to be crying on each other's shoulders. Ravenclaw won't mind that as much, but poor Hufflepuff." Hermione knew what he was up to.

"We're representing Hogwarts and that is precisely what we're gonna do. We didn't ask for this game. They forced it and we are gonna force the Quaffle and then the snitch down their throats." Harry snarled.

"Hey girls look!! It's Hermione. You know the bitch who stole my boyfriend!" Cho taunted her from the stands. "Its obvious what she's after!"

Hermione, spotted a stray bludger, grabbed Dean's club, and hit it right at them. Cho went flying off her seat and the girls scattered for cover. "That's much better." She handed the club back to Dean.

"I see that I'm not the only one in a temper today." Harry smirked. "Angel, try not to do that during the game ok? You'll get disqualified." He flew up next to her broom and pulled her to him for a long kiss.

Draco did the same with Ginny.

The gathering crowd went wild.

"Hey, I think you can all see that the people fully support the four of you." Dean and Seamus grinned.

"Uh Harry? It looks like we have four ghosts motioning us to go down to the pitch." Colin frowned.

"Oh great this is the last thing I wanted... Its pep talk time." Harry broke off the kiss and frowned down at Sirius, his dad, Ron, and Luna.

"Isn't that Sirius Black?" Seamus frowned.

"That's my Dad, Uncle Sirius, Ron, and Luna." Harry shot down towards them.

"You looked great up there son." James grinned at his son.

"Thanks Dad." Harry managed a grin.

"Hermione that shot at Cho was classic marauder." Sirius gave her a bow in recognition of her achievement.

"Thanks." She grinned.

"You're really good Hermione." Ron grinned. "So is Colin."

"Yes, Hermione I didn't know that you knew how to play the game." Luna smiled.

"She read the book on Quidditch and basically that's all she needed to get a grasp of the game." Harry grinned. "That and to master her broom."

"So what's the plan son?" James gave him a knowing look. "I know that you aren't happy about what they did to the pitch. I don't like it either. I say make them think that you can't play worth dirt and then let them have it."

"Oh yeah, we know what side is in control, it's his James side." Draco smirked.

"I like to call it my marauder side." Harry watched as the other players took the field to warm up. "What the hell is this rubbish!? It's a frickin all-star Quidditch team!"

"Is that Krum!?" Seamus growled.

"Well now then that's more like it, this is gonna be fun. Who knows it just might be a challenge after all." He had a wicked grin on his face.

"Harry! That happens to be the best of professional Quidditch!" Ron gaped at the team above them.

"So they aren't gonna win and the plan remains the same."

"Got it." Draco loved a challenge.

"I have no problem with it." Hermione grinned.

"I'm game." Ginny echoed.

"Well, it's gonna be an experience that's for sure." Seamus frowned.

"Well because they're playing teenagers they'll at least have ta play clean." Dean looked up at the team above them.

"Professor Dumbledore is sitting next to your families." Colin looked up at the stands.

The stands were absolutely packed full and Madame Hooch was walking towards them.

"You didn't think that I would miss this did you?" She grinned at the seven of them. "Now I want you seven to give it your all and they're going to play nice or find themselves out of the game."

"We're gonna spot them eighty points and then kick their asses." Harry stated as if this were a going to happen factor.

"Eighty points! Those are the best up there and Krum is the Seeker!" Hooch glared at him.

"I can catch the snitch in twenty seconds flat. I bested the record I set two days ago. I think it was thirty seconds flat." Harry was not the least bit nervous.

"Welcome all you witches, wizards, young and old. Muggles of all ages to this momentous event!! Hogwarts Quidditch Cup champions vs. An International All-star team!" Lee Jordan was doing the announcing just like old times. "You know the All-stars, but let me introduce you to team Gryffindor! The Beaters for the team are Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan! The Chasers are Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Colin Creevey! The Keeper is Draco Black! Last but not least by any means the team captain and Seeker!! The HBP himself, Harry Potter!" Each member flew up into the air as their names were mentioned.

Harry took to the air and the crowd went wild.

He and Krum glared at each other.

"This is my territory Potter and I am going to humiliate you as you did me!" Krum snarled.

"I don't think so Popsicle boy! I am so gonna enjoy making you eat those words!" Harry watched as Madame Hooch took the field told them to play nice and the game began.

Lee was beyond frustrated for the first thirty minutes, because the All-stars dominated the entire game. They were up ninety to zero. "Harry is playing with the snitch and taking out his frustration over today's paper on Krum! Oi, now this is more like it! Hermione and Ginny are passing the Quaffle! Ginny fakes to Colin! Colin dives down as she throws it up to Hermione! FANTASTIC Hermione scores the first goal! The Beaters are getting on with it too and are really letting the other team have it! Yes this is more like it!"

The All-stars didn't know what hit them, after that goal after goal and save after save by Draco kept them guessing. All eyes were on Harry, who seemed to enjoy making Krum think that he was going after the snitch, only have one of the Bludgers zero in on Krum, and then fly away. It was now 130 to 100 and that was because he had to dodge a bludger. The girls scored seven more times making it 200 to 100 and the crowd loved it. Then it was Hogwarts 250, All-stars130.

Hermione got hit in the arm by a bludger that someone sent sailing at her.

"This ends now!! You GITS can't lose well can you!" Harry shot after the snitch with Krum on his tail, but it was no use he had the snitch in his hands in seconds. He held up the snitch for everyone to see, just as Krum hit him in the gut with his fist. That really pissed Harry off, because he dove just as a bludger was heading straight for Krum's broom, and sent Krum cartwheeling out of his way. He shot down to the pitch to see to Hermione who had Healers all around her. "How is she?" He knelt down beside her.

"She'll be okay. Just won't be using her left arm for a while." Healer Rona reassured him, as she was taken off the field.

"Its part of the game son so just relax," James tried to calm him down.

"She's broken...They BROKE my Princess and you expect me to relax!" Harry felt like jinxing the Beaters on the other team. "She is only sixteen and they acted like this was the BLOODY WORLD CUP!"

Harry used his wand to make an announcement. "Attention all you All-Star PRATS you hurt my princess on purpose and I would just like to say get the hell off my land before I _CRUCIO _your beaters! Oh yeah, and fix the pitch back the way it was!"

"As you can see folks our Prince is very protective over his Princess!" Lee had never seen him this mad before.

"Harry Potter! You will keep that temper in check!" Minerva took the mic from Lee.

"Yes dear boy you just beat the best by 400 to 130. Hermione is going to be fine, so wave to your people and smile." Dumbledore was standing next to him.

"Sorry about that I just really didn't want my Princess to get hurt. I invite you back to the celebration for a victory feast!" He did as he was told.

The crowd went wild.

"The All-stars are invited as well. I hope you will all enjoy eating crow." Harry grinned up at them.

Draco and Ginny came back from where they had taken Hermione. "It could have been worse, but she's gonna be in a cast for a while." Draco gave him the good news.

"So are the Beaters still alive?" Ginny looked up, but the other team had left the pitch.

"Yeah, I got leashed by my Uncle and Aunt." Harry pouted.

"We rock!" Dean was on a winning high.

"We got that Beater but good for hitting Hermione!" Seamus grinned.

"We showed them who rules Quidditch." Colin grinned.

"Hey that's the manager of Puddlemere United!" Ginny pointed to a wizard heading their way.

Alfred Moore knew natural talent when he saw it and was going to get to that talent before the other owners or managers got a chance. "Your Highness, I'm Alfred Moore. I manage Puddlemere United." He held out a hand in greeting.

Harry shook his hand. "I really have to get to my Princess. Can this wait?"

"No dear boy this can't wait." Moore made his offer. "I know that most of you are in your seventh years. I see that you have some real talent here and I would like to offer you spots on the team."

Dean and Seamus declined the offer saying that they didn't like playing dirty like that. It took all the fun out of the game.

Draco and Harry informed him that they would be going for the position of Auror and that their training would have to come first. Moore agreed to those terms and then told Ginny that she would have a spot on the team as soon as she finished school. He asked about Hermione and it was Draco that told him that going professional was the last thing that she wanted to do. Harry nodded when Moore asked if that were true then Moore muttered what a waste of natural talent and walked away.

--

A few hours later back at the Meadows.

Harry was watching over Hermione, while she slept off the pain medicine the Healers had given her. He was sorting through a pile of snaps for the scrapbook that his Aunt had given him to continue, it contained snaps and mementos from first year to the present time. He rubbed his arm every so often; because it was aching, it seemed that he and Hermione were linked to each other.

Isis was curled next to him as was Crooks. "I know that it's lonely here right now, but I told everyone to go enjoy themselves. Draco and Ginny are playing video games in my room, so we aren't completely alone."

Harry had been checked over by the Healers and found that he had several bruised ribs, so his middle was wrapped up like a mummy. "This will make a perfect birthday present for Hermione." He spent hours on the scrapbook until he heard Hermione groan in pain. "Be right there angel." Harry slid the scrapbook and pictures back in their case.

"I know why my arm is throbbing, but why do my ribs hurt as well." She moaned in misery.

"That's because the two of us are linked." Harry gave her the medicine that she was supposed to take when she awakened.

"I know that we're linked." She took her medicine. "What I don't know is why you're sitting there with your ribs all wrapped up."

"Krum sucker punched me at full speed." Harry helped her sit up. "Not that its important you need to focus on getting better."

"This is the last night of the circus, so we'll have peace and quiet again." He winced when he moved the wrong way.

"I think that's a good idea. It's really not been fun for us has it?" She patted the pillow next to her with her right hand. "You're just as injured as I am. So what were you doing down on the floor?"

"I was holding you, but you sort of hit me in the rib cage twice, so the floor was safer." He chuckled bad mistake his ribs gave him hell.

"Well I'm up now so get in here."

"Yes your highness."

Remus and Genevieve had returned to check on them. It was time for the twelve various potions that Harry had to take.

"Good the two of you are up." She carried in the tray.

"No please not those again." He wanted to bolt, but he just couldn't move.

"Oh, he cracked some ribs and has to take what I took fifth year." She sympathized with him. "Those taste like chalk and other disgusting flavors."

"Harry you need to take these for a day or two and then your ribs should be fine." Gene gave him the first potion.

"Two days?! I had to take them for weeks!" Hermione growled.

"Hermione you don't have what's in Harry's bloodstream, so it took longer for you to heal." Gene explained.

Harry drank the medicines like a good boy and to his relief it helped his discomfort immensely. "They might taste like crap, but they sure do work." He was able to move with hardly any pain.

"Excellent you'll be healed by tomorrow." She smiled. "Now as for you Hermione take some of this it should speed up your healing." She handed her a vial containing a golden potion.

Hermione took it and to her surprise, it not only didn't taste bad, but it made her feel all warm inside. "Wow that one is actually pleasant to take."

"It has a special ingredient in it thanks to your Prince's blood sample." She winked at Harry.

"Hey as long as I don't have to keep giving blood I'm all for the cures." He grinned.

"We have found a way to synthesize your blood. It's a good thing seeing as how much trouble you tend to get yourself into." She picked up the tray and turned to look at Remus. "Well did you tell them yet?"

"Tell us what?" Harry and Hermione asked in unison.

"Well you see Gene and I are getting married." He grinned.

"Wow talk about your love at first sight!" Harry thought that they had just met.

"Oh it's not like that. The two of us have know each other since I was in Ravenclaw and he was in Gryffindor." She laughed. "He just wouldn't commit to anything until he was cured. I did that so now we're going to get married."

"Welcome to the family. So when is the big day?" Hermione smiled.

"That would be August 22 at Hogwarts." Remus had never looked so happy.

"That's great Uncle Remus, so does that mean that she's going to be at Hogwarts to?" Harry yawned.

"Yes, there's going to be both a nurse and healer on staff." Remus explained.

"Good to hear." Harry drifted off to sleep.

"Good he needs the sleep, um, could you please help me. I really would love to bathe if possible." She whispered, as not to alert the wolf sleeping next to her.

"Sure honey. I'll make it so the cast won't be harmed if it gets wet." Gene smiled.

"Thanks." Hermione got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"Don't worry Hermione he's in no shape to try sneaking in there as Prince again." Remus chuckled when Hermione stared openmouthed at him and blushed clear to her toes.

"Remus go and check on the other two." Gene gave him a look.

"I'll leave the two of you alone, since that last potion is going to make sure he sleeps through the night and well into the morning." He left to go check on the other two.

"I thought that this would be a good place for Harry to unwind and relax, but so far it just isn't happening that way." Hermione frowned.

"I believe the rest of the Wizarding World saw what their celebration was doing to him and decided that they would move it elsewhere to give him some much needed space." Gene used her wand to make Hermione's cast waterproof.

"Thanks I just want to soak for a little bit. I don't mind playing the game. It's just this time it wasn't fun at all." She sat down on the vanity stool as Gene prepared her a bath.

"No it wasn't fun and the players that were out of bounds got suspended for six months from playing. I guess they just didn't like it that kids were kicking their collective asses or that you spotted them points before actually getting into the game. They went as far as to jinx the bludger making sure that it targeted you." Gene poured something into the bath to soothe any aches that Hermione still had.

"That was Harry's idea. He didn't like what they did to his pitch. Don't tell Harry that or the lot of them will end up fleeing for their lives." Hermione stepped down into the bath and sighed with relief. "Thanks I really needed this."

"No thanks needed. Harry is like a surrogate son to Remus, so that makes you family." Gene smiled. "Only a handful of us know about the tampered bludger. None of us are of the mind to tell him something that would make him go past the red line temper wise and do something that he would most surely regret afterwards. Now you just relax and enjoy your bath and Hermione you played brilliantly today."

"Thanks Aunt Gene all in all not counting the sore losers it was really great fun." Hermione smiled closing her eyes as the water worked its magic.

--

Chapter 18

Diagon Alley

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	19. Diagon Alley

**H P Boy who lives Year 7- Summer**

Chapter18

Diagon Alley

------------------------------------------------------

The gang gets to go to Diagon Alley in style...

------------------------------------------------------

The next few days were just lazy days while the two of them got better.

They were sitting around the laptop looking over the designs that Marcus Edwards had sent over and they were amazing. He had a castle theme in mind with a more modern twist with three floors. There were two towers, on the third floor; one was more muggle with a star watching lookout on the roof. While the other was more wizarding, where there was a potions room where wizarding supplies could be stored and kept. The floor also consisted of five guest suite's each with a full bath, and sitting room. The second floor was the family floor the master suit, with a fireplace, was in one corner, there were four other bedrooms on the floor the one closest to the master suite had a connecting door. All of these had bathrooms as well. Downstairs consisted of a library, huge kitchen with fireplace, dining room, family room, entertainment room, office or den area, living room/great room with a fireplace, and sunroom. The basement had the utility room, recreation room, and so on. There were terraces off the towers and off the master bedroom. The backyard would consist of a vast lawn, a pool area, with rather large guesthouse, behind that there were stables to one side, a clear view of the pitch; there was a garden/orchard area as well. In the front there were regular as well as stain glass windows on the tower areas depicting various times of his life at Hogwarts. He had used snaps that Wills had smuggled him from the scrapbook. A front portico stretched across the front of the manor, huge carved doors for the entrance. There was a carport area big enough for several vehicles. There was a vast lawn with gardens. What looked like privacy rose hedges at least 12 feet tall surrounded the property and he had added muggle fencing and a gate.

"That says final plan approved in the notes." Draco frowned.

"I love it." Hermione leaned back in Harry's arms.

"This is what I saw." Harry stared at the designs.

"Draco? Do you think that maybe he can draw up some plans to redo the summer house that place gives me the creeps." Ginny shivered. "We went over there and it just gave me Goosebumps."

"Peaches you're an animagus so of course dark magic would bother you. I'm going to have it redone and by the looks of it this guy really knows his stuff. He gave Harry a mini taste of what he calls home." Draco looked behind them Wills had walked in with Kate and Marcus.

"I hope you liked my designs." Marcus seemed rather nervous about something.

"We love the design." Harry and Hermione smiled.

"Splendid I, uh, would like to suggest that we move the statue to the park in town. I really didn't know how it was going to fit in with the design." Marcus relaxed a little.

"That sounds like a good idea. They could turn it into a fountain or something special like that." Hermione suggested.

"Please do. I don't want a reminder of what happened around me for the rest of my life. I have the scar on my forehead to do that for me." Harry sighed in relief.

"Marcus go ahead and make the call." Wills grinned. "They like the plans, so you can start on it as soon as possible."

"One of these days you are going to do something that someone doesn't like and where is that going to get you." Kate hissed in his ear.

"Well when that happens you can tell me I told you so." Wills growled back.

"I'll make the call and it should be done by Christmas." Marcus grinned as he took out his mobile, but paused to look at Draco. "I stopped by your summer house and I think I can come up with something less dark if you would like."

"Please do. You see that's where I plan to live and Ginny won't go near it until it's been completely remodeled." Ginny hugged Draco.

"Splendid. Now was there a certain theme that the two of you had in mind?" Marcus got out some parchment and a magic quill from his briefcase. In moments, the quill was hovering over the parchment.

"Similar to this design, only I would like mystical creatures like dragons, hippogriffs, unicorns, and centaurs for the stained-glass windows in one tower and for the other fairies in magic gardens. I think that Ginny would like that." Ginny kissed him on the cheek and hugged him again.

"Is there anything else?" Marcus arched a brow at him.

"Just let your imagination flow." Ginny grinned. "We can't wait to see the design that you come up with."

"I'll start on them tonight." Marcus put away the parchment and quill and then dialed a number on his phone. "Its Edwards tell the crew that Sanctuary is a go." He listened to the other person's response. "Splendid you already moved statue? Harry wishes it to be turned into a fountain for the park. Yes all the permits are in order and you and your crew can start with the project." He ended the call.

"Thanks Marcus. I'll show you out." Wills led him out of the room.

"Wills has this flaw when he has something that he wants to do he goes ahead with it." Hermione tried to explain her cousin's actions. "You're sort of like kid brothers and little sister to him now and he'll want to make sure that you're all safe and happy."

"In other words William does what he wants when he wants to and you just have to go along with his plans." Kate rolled her eyes.

"It's a royal pain thing." Wills was grinning at them from the doorway.

"Actually, I haven't the slightest clue what was needed, so thanks for arranging all of this. It's nice to know that things will get handled while we're away during seventh year." Harry had no problem with Wills handling all the details.

"I plan on keeping you both posted on the progress." Wills frowned. "It would be easier if the laptop worked at Hogwarts, but it doesn't, so I guess I'm going to have to purchase an owl."

'Hey lets go to Diagon Alley!" Ginny was bored and felt like doing some last minute school shopping.

"Ginny I don't think that Hermione's ready to handle the Knight Bus." Harry frowned. "Besides can muggles go on it?"

"Muggles can't, but I never really said that I was a muggle." She watched as the four of them stared at her in surprise. "Look when you're from parents that are one muggle, one witch and end up the only child that ends up a squib... it's not something that you advertise." She frowned. "I love the books because it's my way of getting to see the world that I was gypped out of."

"Katie you could have told me." Wills walked over and took her into his arms.

"I'm defective Wills and the last thing that you need is a defective girlfriend." She pouted.

"Luv we both are defective seeing as I got that letter, so don't think of it that way. I think that you are perfect just the way you are." He hugged her to him.

"Well that settles it then we're going on a trip to Diagon Alley." Draco grinned.

------------------------------------------------------

Harry and the others walked a half mile up the lane before he signaled the Knight Bus by holding out his wand. The vehicle that appeared with a loud bang wasn't the big blue triple-decker bus, but a black stretch limo instead.

"That's like the limo that the minister of magic uses." Draco was impressed. He really didn't wish to go on the bus after seeing the third movies version of it.

The driver got out of the limo and walked around to open the door to the limo. It really looked like Stan, only he seemed older, better dressed, and well groomed. "The name is Dan Shunpike and I will be your driver your highness and Lord Draco." He actually bowed.

"I thought that the Knight bus was supposed to appear if I stuck out my wand?" Harry frowned.

"My brother's piece of garbage is the last thing that you should use for transportation. It is more appropriate for you to use the limo and might I add more comfortable and safer for Lady Hermione, Lady Ginny, and Lady Kate." He frowned.

"You do have a point there." Harry grinned. "We would like to go to Diagon Alley."

"Of course your highness," He motioned for them to get in the limo.

"Now this is much better than the Knight bus." Hermione made herself comfortable inside, seeing as this was a magic limo, the inside was more spacious than a muggle limo. There was anything that they needed, even a little mini bar with snacks, and beverages for them to choose if they wished.

Harry got in next to her. "I could get use to this."

Ginny cuddled next to Draco. "I think we know how we're getting to Hogwarts."

"I think this one is even better than the ministers limo was." Draco grinned.

"Now this is what I call a limo." Wills could not believe the amount of space that they all had.

"The Wizarding world never does anything half-way." Kate kissed him on the cheek.

With a slight lurching sensation, they were on their way.

"So do you think that Ollivander would let me pick out another wand?" Hermione frowned.

"Angel, I know that you like my wand, but Fawkes only gave two feathers and this is the only wand left." Harry knew that she thought her wand wasn't adequate.

"I know that I would like a new one." Draco's wand had used to much dark magic.

"It could come in handy for N.E.W.T study." Ginny thought aloud.

"I know that I need one." Wills frowned.

"Mine is more than enough for me. It's a one of a kind and I don't really feel that I need another one anytime soon." Harry took out a Butterbeer, popped the cap, and took a swig.

"Mum has two wands one to cook, clean, and stuff. The other is for normal everyday magic use." Ginny chattered.

"I like to cook and Aunt Molly's way is so much easier than the muggle way of cooking." Harry was interested in that type of wand.

"You can cook?" Draco stared at him in shock.

"I can cook and clean. My mother made sure that I wasn't spoiled rotten and could survive in the real world." Wills spoke up.

"It's a matter of survival in the Dursley household and I enjoy cooking when I don't have it forced on me like hard labor."

"Oh yeah that's right those gits treated you like a house elf." Draco growled.

"Harry was once the pauper and is now the prince. The Dursley's are looking at some hard time and that makes everything right in the world." Wills grinned.

"Hey thanks Wills, I didn't think of it that way." Harry grinned.

"Don't worry Draco. I can teach you how to do chores." Ginny kissed his cheek.

"Ok, but if I ruin anything it's not my fault." Draco grinned sheepishly.

The limo came to a stop and in moments, the door to the Limo opened. "Diagon Alley your highness." Dan smiled.

The gang piled out of the Limo they were in the alley beside Gringotts bank.

"Thanks Dan. I'll send for you when we're done." Harry informed him.

Dan nodded and in moments, the limo was gone.

------------------------------------------------------

"First stop Gringotts. I need to get some galleons out of my vault." Harry took Hermione's hand in his own and headed towards the entrance.

The others followed him.

Wills was amazed by Gringotts, as was Kate. They however didn't like the ride to Harry's vault.

"I think I'm going to hurl." He gasped, as the cart came to a screeching halt.

Griphook opened the vault with his key and stepped aside, so that Harry could do what he wished.

Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Wills, and Kate gaped at the contents in the vault.

Harry took out the snitch and let Draco hold it. "That's the first ever snitch."

Griphook cleared his throat, as if to get their attention. "That item is to remain in the vault by order of Albus Dumbledore."

Harry stared at him in surprise. "Well that answered your unasked question." He grinned. "It has to stay."

Draco reluctantly handed it back. "Pauper my ass," He looked over at Wills.

Harry loaded his pouch with coins and to their amazement the coins that he took reappeared. "I don't really advertise it, but I'm kind of set for life."

Draco was speechless.

He looked into the vault there was now a jewelry chest and spotted what appeared to be a ring box. "None of this was in here before." He opened the ring box, inside was what looked like an engagement ring, with a blue diamond craved in the shape of a heart surrounded by what looked like moonstones. "This looks really old."

Griphook looked at what he was holding, "That is the betrothal ring that has been given by the half blood prince for centuries to the girl that he chooses for his princess." He explained. "The chest in the vault is just some of the crown jewels that haven't been seen in over a century."

Hermione looked down at the ring, then up at Harry, moved her promise ring to her right hand ring finger, and held out her hand. "I believe you need to place that on this finger."

"She didn't need asking at all did she?" Draco chuckled.

"He's only asked her like five times already." Ginny rolled her eyes at Draco.

"Then this really does make it official and you mine." Harry slid the ring onto her finger.

Hermione admired her ring; it seemed to make her arm feel all tingly and warm. It sang in her mind a happy song, as if happy to be of use again. "I like this ring."

Harry took a chance and shrank the jewelry trunk with his wand. He wanted to take a good look inside it, but in his room. "That's easier to handle." He pocketed the miniature trunk in his jacket. "Thanks Mr. Griphook." He stepped back, so that he could close the vault.

"After you finish looking at those I would suggest that his highness return them to the vault. The ring however can stay with Lady Hermione. That belonged to Godric Gryffindor's mother, given to her by his father, who had died tragically. I believe the muggles refer to him as the legendary mythical King Arthur. " He lectured him on the ring and then gave him the look of don't defy me.

"Sure Mr. Griphook, I'll bring it back." He gulped the look that he was being given was almost parental.

"Wow this ring is ancient." Hermione gasped.

"You can say that again." Wills whistled under his breath. "That makes you and me distant cousins."

"Guess it does." Harry grinned. "Let's go check out Ollivanders."

Draco had already visited his vault and they had arranged for one in Wills name. Harry transferred 2000 galleons to his vault.

------------------------------------------------------

The bell to Ollivanders shop rang as the six of them entered the store.

He was ringing up a new first year's wand and smiling happily when he saw them. "I was wondering when the five of you would pay me a visit. Mr. Black, I have something for you, now please give me your old wand." He took Draco's old wand and set it on the counter. "Now give this a try." He handed him a new wand.

The wand hummed in his grasp. "That never happened before." He stared at the wand a 9 ½-inch vine with a unicorn hair/phoenix feather core.

"That's because I recently received several new magical feathers from a certain friend of Mr. Potter's." He winked at Harry.

"Fawkes gave up more feathers?" Harry grinned.

"There are three new feathers. I have used two to make two new wands." He smiled over at Hermione. "Miss Granger your old wand please."

Hermione handed him her wand and received a new one. "It's singing to me!" Hers was an 8 ½-inch vine with a dragon heartstring/phoenix feather core.

Ginny was pouting.

"Oh come now Miss Weasley, you can have your new one when you are in your seventh year." He reassured her then looked over at William. "Finally the Muggle Prince has come to explore his birthright and I have just the wand for you, but I need to measure you first." He measured Wills for the wand. Then walked behind the counter to produce another box and then opened it. "This is a 9 ½ inch oak with a unicorn hair used as the core. Now just give it a wave and we shall see if it is a match."

Wills gave it a wave and stars shot out of its tip.

"Excellent that's the perfect wand for you. Now I want to check out Mr. Potter's wand to make sure that it's ready for your final year at school." Harry reluctantly gave him the wand. It took him what seemed like a half hour to polish, clean, and look-over the wand. "There now it should work even better for you." He handed Harry back his wand. "I believe that you wanted a domestic wand?"

"Well I thought that I would try my hand at cooking the wizarding way."

"They are different from normal wands, you just have to think of what you wish to prepare, and out it comes from the tip of the wand. It will also float around the kitchen or wherever you send it and go about preparing the meal or cleaning or whatnot. Here is a manual just read that and the other book and you will do fine." He assured him.

They paid for their purchases and then were on their way to the other various shops. They bought robes for Kate and Wills; starter magic books for Wills, Hermione got more potions ingredients that she thought they would need for seventh year, some new quills including two that wrote automatically, and more parchment. They bought an owl for Wills, a Tawny colored one named Merlin, and Harry stopped in one of the stores and got some Wizarding World cookware and utensils.

"Hey you six! Are you just gonna skip our shop!?" Fred shouted over at them from where they sat enjoying an ice cream.

"I need you to make me a get even with Cho's friends all year special!" Hermione got up went over to talk to Fred.

"Already done. We were just packing it all up when we saw you going from shop to shop." George grinned at her.

"Sorry that you got roughed up, but you play a mean game of Quiddich." Fred complimented her.

"Why thank you." Hermione was beaming with pride. She had heard nothing but compliments all day about her skill at the game. They all had. "You will come see us play won't you?"

Fred stared down at her left hand ring finger and then looked over at Harry. "That...that...looks like...an engagement ring!"

"That's exactly what it is." She beamed. "It was Godric's mothers ring."

"Where did he get it from?" George frowned.

"It was in his vault." Hermione grinned.

"Well when Cho sees that the war will be on." Fred had gone to get their Hogwarts supplies. "Here ya go little sis and remember we'll be around if you need us to make you something extra special. Just send us an owl."

Harry walked over and took the supplies from Fred. "I just want to say that even though you are our big brothers and we respect you. All we ask is that you try and be nice when it comes to our signature lines of merchandise."

"After yesterdays paper we announced that your line of products will be a sort of exclusive four hearts collection." George grinned.

"We're the only ones that can exploit you and we have a license and everything." Fred grinned.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "Oh well at least its family." They sighed in defeat.

Harry glanced down at his watch. "Aunt Gene is gonna strangle us if you don't get your medicine on time. We have to head home. Stop by for dinner sometime while we're still there." They left to go tell the others it was time to go.

"I was having fun." Hermione pouted she wasn't about to admit that her arm was beginning to throb.

"Oh yeah I just love the ache in my arm its so fun." Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione is in need of her medicine so its time to head home."

"I'm all set." He had his arms loaded with their various purchases.

"So am I." Wills had a towering stack of purchases.

"I have Merlin." Kate held up the cage.

"I have the rest of it." Ginny was loaded down as well.

Harry used his wand to bind all the packages together, so that they wouldn't have any mishaps.

They entered the alley beside Gringotts and there was Dan standing beside the limo. "So there you are." He opened the back trunk and helped them stow away their purchases. "Having had an injury like Lady Hermione's before I took in account that she would be needing her medicine soon so I came to get you."

They piled into the limo and off they went.

"Harry, how are you going to explain that ring to both your parents?" Wills frowned.

"What's to explain? I told them I was marrying her after seventh year is over, so it's what it looks like an engagement ring." Harry growled.

"You really are new at this." Wills sighed in frustration. "Little brother they're suppose to throw you this huge gala event where you then give her the ring in front of all the family and friends."

"Well since when do I ever follow tradition?" Harry sighed in frustration.

"That would be never." Ginny and Draco grinned.

"That's right so why should I start now."

Hermione discovered something about the ring. "It's like Harry's HBP ring."

"Well then there you go, Wills. What's done is done." Harry took a swig of something then gasped. "Yuck! What was that! My bloody throat is on fire!"

"That's fire whiskey little brother not Butterbeer." Wills laughed.

"Well I don't like it." He took one of the bottles of water and tried to douse the flames.

"That isn't something worth consuming. Anything that makes you think your insides are on fire is just bad news." Draco agreed.

The window that separated the driver's area vanished. "I trust that you will look before you grab next time?"

"Oh yeah I learned my lesson." Harry's voice was hoarse.

"That's good because we're at your current place of residence and it looks like the six of you were missed." Dan informed them.

The door opened and Remus looked inside. "Out!" He snarled.

They all piled out of the car and faced the wrath of Gene and Remus.

"You would think that seeing as the two of us were in the house, that you would have at least told us where you were going, instead of leaving a note that Isis shredded!" Remus snarled at them.

"The only way that we knew where you were at was when an owl arrived reminding you that as soon as you looked at the chest that it was to be returned to the vault." Gene growled.

"And don't even try to pull that I'm a young adult crap on me! Ginny, Draco, and Hermione are still underage! Is that FIRE WHISKEY on your BREATH!?" Remus was now seeing red.

"I thought that..." Harry started to say something.

"DID I ASK YOU TO SPEAK!?" Remus roared.

Harry shut up.

"You showed bad judgment! You should have told us personally, where you were off to! You then arrive with whiskey on your breath! How is that showing me that you are a responsible young adult?" He was finished with his rant and still Harry said nothing. "Well speak to me when I ask you a question!"

"I didn't drink that on purpose that stuff is disgusting! I got distracted because Wills was lecturing me on royal protocol! I thought that I was drinking my Butterbeer! We went to Diagon Alley with two twenty-two year-old responsible adults to chaperone us! I did think before I acted! You're the one out of line! It wasn't my fault that Isis shredded the note! We came back in time for Hermione to get her medicine! So back the hell off my ass!" Harry glared right back into his eyes.

"Next time come tell us!" Remus snarled.

"Fine next time I will!" He snarled back.

"Ginny do you smell it?" Hermione smirked.

"Smell what?" Ginny frowned.

"Testosterone it's so thick that I'm practically gagging." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Remus and Harry looked over at her and then at each other and started to laugh.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Gene noticed the ring on Hermione's finger.

"So that's the lecture that you were getting." Remus noticed the ring. "That hasn't been seen in a century. James is going to go mental that it appeared for you and not for him!" Remus loved this new situation.

"I guess Dad never really embraced the title like I have, so I got to give Hermione, Godric's mother's ring." Harry smirked.

"We'll take the packages into the house." Wills, Ginny, Kate, and Draco made a hasty retreat.

"I've had a lovely day. I got my ring, a new wand, and all the stuff I need for school." Hermione smiled.

"So nothing from the twins shop?" Remus arched a brow at them.

"Uncle Remus we are Head Boy and Head Girl we can't be seen with such things." Harry grinned sheepishly.

"That's what I thought." Remus groaned. "Just promise me that you will at least let Cho's friends spend only a week a month in the Hospital wing."

"As long as they stay out of my face there won't be any problems." Hermione growled.

"I believe they gave Hermione a whole new set of prototypes to try out on Cho's friends. I don't really know what any of them do yet. I haven't looked in the special chest that they made just for her." Harry came clean with him.

"Just let me have a look at them, so I know what I'm up against." Gene sighed.

"Hermione can show you while she takes her medicine." Harry suggested.

"I'll show her the chest while you test out your new toys. I can only imagine what you come up with for dinner."

"Did you get a domestic wand?" Gene frowned.

"Do we have to be your first victims?" Remus was not so sure this was a good idea. "I think I'll go get your father. He was a brilliant cook and could teach you what you're doing."

"I like to cook and I'm good at it with or without wizarding tools. I am not going to give anyone food poisoning." Harry stalked away in a huff.

"Uncle Remus that wasn't nice and it would serve you right if he fixes something wonderful and then all you get is a sandwich!" Hermione stalked away as well.

Gene followed her.

James and Sirius applauded his blunder.

"Way to go there Moony, so what's next pissing him off so much that they run off together?" Sirius frowned. "The boy is set for life he doesn't really need seventh year or a career."

"He does make a good point. You can't just continue to jump down his throat like that every time he blunders something. Scratch that we can't. Oh and Moony I hope you like corn beef and cabbage. I recall that's what you got when you insulted my cooking Christmas dinner." James wasn't very happy with him either.

"Look I happen to be the only one of us left that's alive and that makes me parentally responsible for the boy's actions. I know that I'm new at this, but I'm a little overprotective of them seeing as they have almost died on my watch three times." He raked his fingers through his sandy brown hair.

"This is just practice for you so that you'll be ready when you and Gene become parents." Sirius grinned.

"Yes about that I think I'm going to go apologize to the boy. Oh and just so you know Hermione is sporting the ring that never appeared when you asked Lily for her hand in marriage." Remus headed back towards the house.

"Yes well I never embraced the power of the HBP like Harry has. Hermione must be on cloud nine." James grinned.

"Yeah I would guess she would be..." Sirius frowned. "Hey Prongs? Did Moony just avoid the remark about when he becomes a father?"

"Did you honestly think that after all of these years the two of them would wait until the actual wedding?" James smirked.

"No wonder he's gotten all parental and fatherly with Harry." Sirius chuckled.

"Ponder it later; I have to go supervise my son in his first cooking attempt with a wand." James vanished.

"Yeah there's no doubt about it this is gonna be one interesting year." Sirius vanished.

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19

Preparing to leave

------------------------------------------------------

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

------------------------------------------------------

Cindra 2004-2006


	20. Preparing to Leave

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 19

Preparing to leave

--

Harry and the others prepare to head off to Hogwarts...yes he does cook them all dinner...Remus and Gene make an announcement...

--

Harry walked into the kitchen and found that Mattie was home. "When did you get back Nana?" He frowned.

"I got back a little while ago. Now what's with the frown?" Mattie walked over to him.

"I was going to try my hand at cooking dinner the wizarding way." He pouted.

Mattie smiled at him. "It's not as easy as it looks at first, so why don't you and I fix dinner together."

"Sure I'd like that. Uncle Remus thinks that I'm gonna poison everyone."

"Remus tends to put his foot in his mouth around you doesn't he." Mattie got out pots, pans, and utensils. "Ok first thing that you need to do is come up with the menu."

"I was thinking of fixing some of Hermione's favorites." Harry walked over to look at the cookbook that Mattie had propped up on the kitchen island. "...Ham, roasted potatoes, gravy, rolls, and peach cobbler for dessert."

"Now then you pick up your cooking wand and think of what you wish to appear in the saucepan." Mattie coached.

Harry, new cooking wand in hand, thought of what he wished to appear and out poured a rich cream sauce into the saucepan. "I think I just might like this new wand." He motioned for the pan to move over to the stove. Then used the wand to tap a spoon to go over and stir it. He had peeled potatoes appear in another bowl and a ready to cook ham was in the roasting pan complete with vegetable garnish.

"You really are a natural at almost everything aren't you?" Mattie watched as he went about preparing the meal as if he had been doing it for years.

James appeared beside his son. "Peach cobbler would be a good dessert, but I think a cake is in order." He suggested.

Harry glanced at his father. "Why what are we celebrating?"

"Well let's see you and Hermione's engagement, Remus and Gene's upcoming wedding, and their little bundle that they are expecting in April." He whispered in his ear.

Harry dropped the wand on the counter and turned to look his father in the eyes. "You expect me to be all nice after he flamed my ass, and then insulted my cooking abilities?"

"Actually yes I do, because you should have physically told someone where you were going. Need I point out that you are still healing and so is Hermione." James was in father mode.

"I forgot to take my dozen potions this morning, because I felt fine." Harry set the peaches in a container and then put them in the fridge. "It just aches when I laugh or move certain ways."

"I never liked pain, so I took my medicine. But you really don't mind it much anymore do you?" James frowned.

"Compared to what I went through with my scar, this is nothing just a tickle." Harry poured the huge bowl of chocolate cake batter into two large cake pans.

"Yeah, the books pretty much put it all into perspective. She has you praying that he kills you, because the pain is so severe." James watched as something changed in Harry's eyes. He looked drained and much older than his years.

"Look Dad there was times when I was in so much pain that I was mindless with it. It got to the point that yes I wished I could die if only it could end. Then I thought of the others counting on me and that made me fight back. This last battle was for the ones that lost their lives because of him and by that time I couldn't feel anything. I was numb inside and full of a fury that I never wish to feel again." Harry put the cake in one of the ovens. "Look I'm exhausted it's been a long war and I just wanna rest."

"Harry if you're finished in here it's time for your medicine." Gene carried in two potions.

"I'm not gonna take anything that's gonna put me out till tomorrow morning. I'll take the medicine to heal my ribs, but that's it." Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"I know that taking medicine isn't any fun, but these are for your ribs, and the minor discomfort they cause you." Gene was a very patient healer.

"You win Aunt Gene. I'll take the medicine." He took the two potions both had a strange taste to them. "Those were different." He gagged.

"Gene you look absolutely radiant. I mean it there's this unearthly glow about you. Is there a reason?" James put her on the spot.

"Yeah, Aunt Gene you really do look radiant."

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you have that expectant mother glow about you." Mattie smirked.

"Remus and I have waited an eternity for him to be cured; we're getting married in a few days, so it wouldn't matter if we were expecting a little miracle or not." Gene narrowed her eyes at the three of them.

"Hey, we think it's great!" Harry eyed her warily.

"It's wonderful news, Gene." Mattie beamed.

"Yeah, no need to hurt us or anything." James chuckled. "I'll go tell everyone that dinner is just about ready." He vanished.

"I know that you didn't mean anything by it, but this is new to me, so I'm sort of protective." Gene smiled.

Harry got another bowl and used his wand to conjure some strawberries for her to munch on. "Here snack on these while dinner cooks."

"How did you know that I was craving strawberries?" She eagerly took the bowl from his hands.

"I didn't break the rules or anything. It's just that it's hard to ignore someone's thoughts when they're projecting them so loudly." Harry didn't know how she was going to react to that, so he braced for her to let him have it.

"In that case thanks for the strawberries and just remember that Occlumency comes in handy when the static gets to the point where your head starts pounding." She winked at him then left the kitchen.

Mattie was tending to the dishes so they didn't burn. "Harry pay attention to what you're doing."

"Damn sorry about that I got kind of distracted!" He got the potatoes out of the oven, the Ham was done, the rolls were done, the sauce was simmering on the stove, and the cake was coming along nicely. "Are these stoves and ovens Wizarding/Muggle appliances?"

"It's the only way to cook kiddo. It takes three quarters of the time a normal stove or oven does. So dinner only takes half an hour to prepare." Mattie pulled the ham out of the oven. "The cake should be ready in a minute."

Harry went into the dining room and set the table. "That's perfect." He went back into the kitchen Mattie had just pulled the cake pans out of the oven. "All we have to do is allow it to cool."

"No dear boy you need to use a cooling spell to cool off the cake." She showed him what she meant. She used the cooking wand to blow cool air over the warm cakes until it was cool enough to frost.

"I'll get the frosting out of the fridge." Harry went towards the fridge, but she stopped him.

"Harry this wand allows you to do amazing things, now hold it just above the cake, and think of what flavor frosting you wish to use on it." She lectured.

Harry thought of custard cream and it layered the top of the cake. He then used the wand to set the other cake on top of it. Then he frosted it with chocolate fudge frosting. "This makes cooking so much easier." He watched as the wand began writing the words that he wanted to put on the cake in golden and red colored letters, and then decorated it with frosting flowers and intricate designs. "Nana I need to go wash up could you set everything on the table for me?"

"I was going suggest that, but you were having so much fun."

Harry kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Nana."

--

Draco, Hermione, and Ginny were in Harry's room playing video games.

"Draco you have to pay attention! This is the fifth time that you missed the seal on the Glacius slide!" Hermione watched as Harry's video game character died again.

"You're a backseat player you know that don't you!" Draco glared at her.

"It's just the two of us are getting motion sickness." Ginny frowned.

"Look if you think that you can get the seal go ahead and try." Draco gave Hermione the controller.

"I'll give it a try." Hermione resumed the game and managed to complete the level with all ten shields. "Here this really isn't broken arm friendly." She set it back in his hands.

"Sorry to break up the fun of killing my character, but dinner is ready." Harry stood in the doorway. "We're eating in the dining room."

"That proud of your meal are you." Hermione got up and snuggled up against him.

"You know that I feel the pain when you overdue with that arm." He growled into her ear. "Now be a good girl and go get ready for dinner."

"I wasn't going to play..." She gave him a guilty look. "I was looking for that chest that you took out of the vault."

"Not possible angel as that happens to be on my person. You can look at it after we eat dinner. We have some things to celebrate." He kissed her on the nose.

"So that's why we're eating in the dining room. We're celebrating your engagement, and the wedding of Gene and Remus." Ginny smiled.

"Something like that." Harry nodded.

Draco shut off the game after saving it. "What else is there to celebrate?"

"That my friend is the surprise saved for dinner." Harry smiled.

Hermione, Ginny, and Draco left to get ready for dinner.

--

"Harry is James right did you cook dinner?" Lily smiled at him when he entered his room. She was reading book five.

"I enjoy cooking especially wizarding style. I just want to say that I was an ass in that book and that isn't me anymore." He went into the bathroom.

Lily went to talk to him. "Son I'm not judging you by these books and you had every right to act like an ass in your fifth year. I find it amusing that you thought that James forced me to marry him." She watched as he searched the walk in closet for something to wear. "Just wear some slacks and a nice sweater and for Mab's sake shave."

Harry looked in the mirror. He had a slight reddish-gold five o'clock shadow. "I've never had to shave more than twice a week this is different." He set about getting ready for dinner.

"Nothin wrong with that kiddo, shaving is a right of passage." James popped up next to him.

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Dad if I'd been shaving with a razor I'd have a serious nick right now." He glared at him.

"The wand is a wonderful gadget isn't it." James chuckled. "So you really got it into your head that I forced your mum to marry me?"

"Well to be perfectly blunt, Dad. You were a complete ass during what I saw and here I thought you were like the perfect role model. It completely crushed my image of you." Harry finished shaving as he talked to his father. "I mean mum really couldn't stand you and you tortured Snape just because Uncle Sirius egged you on about it."

"You saw his memories? Would that one be the one after the DADA O.W.L?" James could remember that day as if it were yesterday. "Before or after he called Lily a mudblood?"

"Let's just say that I was dragged out of the vision before I got a view of something that would haunt me for life."

"Lily didn't let me do it. She took my wand from me and I had to chase her all around Hogwarts to get it back." James chuckled. "I snuck a kiss when I caught her. It was well worth the black eyes."

"Tackling me to the grass and then sneaking a kiss got you more than black eyes." Lily had come back to check on Harry and saw that James was with him.

"That memory is too painful even to this day." James grimaced.

"You never did learn after that and must have liked having to get ice for that part of your anatomy." Lily giggled.

"Mum!" Harry stared wide-eyed at his mother.

"Harry dear you never just grab a girl, plant one on her, and then not expect retaliation." Lily frowned. "Particularly, when the girl in question even if slightly fond of the boy, still thought that he was an arrogant ass."

"That's my cue to head down to dinner." Harry left them to reminisce about the past.

--

Hermione was brushing her hair when Harry walked into her room. "Dinner smells heavenly." She smiled at him.

"I'm so glad that we were best friends before we became a couple." He set the chest down on the carpet and then used his wand to bring it back to size.

Hermione gave him a puzzled look, "Why what did your parents do now?"

"Mum is reading book 5 and she's at the part where I get to see one of Snape's memories. I just got the rest of the details and it's kind of scary really." Harry opened the trunk. "Bloody Hell! Now that's what I call a treasure." It was loaded with crown jewels.

"I think its time to go down to dinner." She glanced down into the trunk and then at Harry. "We can look at it all afterwards."

He took in what she was wearing a strapless sundress in iridescent shades of blues and matching sandals. "You look beautiful angel." He took her hand and kissed it.

"That's a first." She frowned. "Usually you pull me into your arms, and kiss me."

"Mum gave me a lecture. I learned that grabbing a girl can get you black eyes and a knee in a place where I don't wish pain." Harry grimaced at the thought.

"Harry we are not your parents. They had a love hate romance and we never did, so it's okay to show affection with each other." Hermione reassured him by planting a kiss on him herself.

"Oh no! None of that you two! Some of us are famished!" Wills looked in on them and then broke the two of them up. "Bloody hell, who went and robbed a museum!" He glanced down into the open trunk.

"Dinner awaits Royal pain!" Hermione ordered him out of her room.

"That's what was in your vault!?" Wills couldn't believe what he had seen. "My Gram would love to get her hands on some of that."

"Wills focus on dinner." Hermione cuffed him on the back of his head.

"Ouch, okay stop beating me up!" Wills winced when she whacked him again.

"Mattie where are Mum and Daddy?" Hermione walked into the dining room and noticed that her parents weren't home yet.

"They had to go collect your brother and sister from camp. They took some Wizarding candy with them and it didn't go over too well with some of the campers." Mattie was setting the various dishes on the table.

Draco, Ginny, Remus, Gene, and Kate were already sitting at the table.

"This looks great." Draco approved of what he saw so far.

"It smells delicious." Ginny agreed.

"Sorry that I doubted you." Remus apologized.

"I love wizarding cooking. We don't have to wait hours to eat." Kate smiled.

They sat down and ate dinner.

"That was like Hogwarts." Draco grinned.

"It was like what Mum makes." Ginny enjoyed her meal.

"It did taste like the feast." Hermione agreed.

"That was excellent my boy." Remus toasted him with his goblet of Elderberry Wine.

"Yes Harry it was very good." Gene smiled at him.

"That was gourmet all the way." Wills was happy with his meal.

"The palace food didn't taste this good." Kate agreed.

"Well done kiddo this was very well prepared." Mattie toasted him with her goblet.

"I hope you have room because next is dessert." Harry got up to go get the cake when the front door crashed open. "Sounds like you parents are back."

"GO TO YOUR ROOMS!! YOU ARE BOTH GROUNDED TILL SCHOOL STARTS!" Alex roared at the twins.

"Daddy we didn't mean any harm!" They wailed.

"YOU GAVE THOSE KIDS A SKIVING SNACK BOX AND THEN DIDN'T THINK TO GIVE THEM THE ANTIDOTES!" Katherine roared at them.

"YOUR CABIN MATES HAD TO BE TAKEN TO ST. MUNGO'S! YOU ARE LUCKY THAT ALBUS IS CO-MINISTER!" Alex roared.

"Hermione its not gonna come off, so quit trying to pull it off your finger." Harry hissed.

"We're toast." Hermione moaned.

"No we're not." Harry smiled at her. "I told them that I was going to marry you after seventh year and that just seals that promise."

"That's right he did say that to them, so the ring won't be too much of a shock." Remus agreed.

They could hear Alex and Katherine entering the kitchen.

"One of the kids must have fixed dinner." Katherine commented.

"I think they're celebrating Gene and Remus's up coming nuptials." Alex looked down at the cake sitting on the counter and began to read it. "Congratulations Aunt Gene and Uncle Remus on your upcoming wedding and the little one on the way. Oh and Hermione and I are officially engaged!?"

Alex and Katherine stalked into the dining room, and then took in the rest of the family, who were congratulating the expectant couple, and the dinner that was remaining on the table.

"You cooked this entire meal?" They stared at him in shock.

"Sure did with Nana's guidance. Everyone seemed to think it was Hogwarts standard fare." Harry was proud of his meal.

"You bought her a ring?" Katherine frowned.

"No he gave me Godric's mothers ring. Isn't it breathtakingly exquisite? " Hermione proudly showed off her ring. "I believe that Mr. Griphook said that she was Queen Guinevere."

"That's the ring James wanted to give to Lily, but for some reason couldn't find." Alex took a good look at the ring.

"Honey that's a priceless heirloom," Katherine sighed. "You could lose that at school."

"It's as stuck to me as his HBP ring is stuck to him." Hermione assured her.

"Hermione is my other half and that's the way it's going to be forever." Harry assured them.

Draco and Ginny got up to go get the dessert.

"We'll help." Wills and Kate followed them into the kitchen.

"Mum, Daddy. The two of us take this very seriously." Hermione was showing them that she was more adult than she was teenager. "We know more about our future than the two of you realize."

"Now exactly how much were the two of you shown in that vision of yours." Katherine frowned.

"We saw enough to know that we have a year to ourselves before having to worry about any little ones." Harry winked at them.

"It's the calm before the arrival of our little monsters." Hermione muttered.

"Baby you don't have the patience for twins." Katherine knew that her baby was going to have a time of it in the future.

"I can just picture two little miniature versions of the two of you." Remus smiled.

"Oh it's something like that." Harry and Hermione both gave each other a knowing look.

"Although, what I got to see was nothing compared to what Hermione saw, but then she's more of a seer than I thought she was." Harry winced when she hit him in the ribs. "Thanks luv and they were almost healed too." He fell to his knees in agony.

"Oh Harry!! I'm sorry!!" Hermione got up and went to his aid. "It's just that you didn't have to say that."

"I wasn't referring to that..." He gasped in pain. "You should've aimed lower it would have done less damage."

"Remus, help me get him back to his room." Gene growled. "Hermione you really have to rein in that right hook of yours."

"Why is Harry on the floor?" Draco set the plates that he had in his arms down onto the table and went to his friend's aid.

"Hermione nailed him in the rib cage with that right hook of hers." Wills frowned.

"Bloody Hell! I know what that feels like in the nose, but in an already injured rib cage that was low." Draco helped Remus get Harry to his feet.

"Never tease Ginny or she might put you in traction too." Remus and Draco helped Harry out of the dining room with Gene and Hermione trailing after them.

"Just think he actually wishes to marry her." Wills gave Alex and Katherine a look.

Kate hit Wills in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" He glared at her. "I just meant that he loves her enough to put up with being beat up by her and deal with her tempers."

"He does have a point and he didn't even seem angry when she re-broke his ribs." Alex was impressed.

"That would be the ultimate test in loyalty." Katherine agreed.

"Oh yes, he has our full blessing." Alex agreed. "I trusted him completely before, but now there isn't even a shadow of a doubt in my mind.

--

Harry spent the rest of the week in bed, because Hermione had re-broken two ribs, and broken another with her punch to his midsection. It wasn't until the day before they were to leave that he was let out of bed.

"You can lie outside in the sun for a while." Gene gave him a little freedom.

"Oh, gee thanks Aunt Gene. I get to lie outside instead of in bed in my room." Harry rolled his eyes at her. "Don't you have a wedding to plan?"

"Let's see. My gown has been past down for generations. Hermione, Kate, and Ginny are going to be my bridesmaids. Lily and Katherine are my matrons of honor. Sabrina is the flower girl and the wedding is going to be on the castle lawns. Remus is going to have you, Draco, and Wills as his groomsman. Sirius, James, And Alex are his best men, and Sebastian is the ring bearer. I believe that Albus is going to perform the ceremony, so we're all set for the wedding." Gene helped him to the lounge on the terrace.

"I get it now." Harry heard Hermione and Mattie entering his room. "You need me out of the room so all of you can pack all my stuff."

"Sunshine is good for you and yes this way you can relax and not be bothered by all the packing going on in your room."

"The thing is she did more damage than Krum did and it was only one punch." Harry sulked.

"You were prepared for Krum, so your body tightened against the attack, and with Hermione you weren't even expecting it so your body was relaxed." Gene explained.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Harry was bored out of his ever-loving mind. "Hermione hasn't been the same around me since. It's like she thinks she's gonna break me again."

"Well she did sort of overreact and you did get broken." Gene sighed.

"I told her that I wasn't angry at her and still she just mopes." Harry sighed in frustration.

"Remus, as he had to take the twins to Diagon Alley for their supplies, took the chest back to Gringotts." Gene changed the subject.

"Good I was trying to think how I was gonna do that." Harry sighed in relief. "I asked Dad which ones were safe to take to Hogwarts and Dad said the matching set to her ring, a few tiara's, bracelets, necklaces, diadems, circlets, and crowns. Not that I want to wear any of it. I just know that I'm gonna have to though."

"That goes with being the Half-Blood Prince, but then you've really embraced the role." Gene used a crystal in her hand to see how he was healing. "It looks like you're back to just bruised ribs, but you still need to take it easy."

"In that case I'm gonna shed this form for a while." He turned into Prince.

"I did not mean that you could turn into Prince." She knelt down in front of the wolf. "Is that form causing you any pain?"

Prince slobber kissed her across the face and took off down the steps.

"Very well, but only for a short time young man," Gene called down the steps.

"If he gets to go for a run then I get to go with him." Draco stepped out of his rooms. "Besides I'm all packed." He turned into Dragon and off he went down the stairs.

"I just know that Remus is going to growl when he gets back from Diagon Alley." Gene sighed in defeat.

Hermione walked out onto the terrace. "He's all packed for Hogwarts..." She noticed that he was missing. "Where's Harry?"

"Prince and Dragon went for a run." Gene sat down on the lounge.

"I thought that he was still you know broken."

"Not exactly. I've kind of lied to him for about two days, so he wouldn't overdo it. He's bruised and that's about it, his ribs have healed." Gene relaxed in the sun.

"Why didn't he come see me?" Hermione felt like crying.

"Sweetie, you felt so guilty about hurting him that all you've been doing is brood and that in itself is driving the boy crazy." Gene sympathized with her.

"I can't help it. I broke him." Hermione sniffled.

"Hermione you punched him where he already had an injury, so you really didn't break him." Gene tried to prevent another outbreak of Hermione breaking down into tears.

"It's just that he didn't even get cross with me or anything. It's like I'm waiting for him to let loose his temper on me."

"I see what you're trying to say, but he really isn't angry with you about sucker punching him."

"I'm all packed, so I'm going to go for a ride." She headed to her room to change.

"Riding is fine. Just be careful with your arm." Gene called after her.

Hermione waved her hand as if to say I heard you.

--

Hermione changed into riding clothes and walked down to the stables.

Wills was getting ready to go for a ride. "Wanna talk about it."

"I need to clear my head and get some fresh air." Hermione wasn't in the mood for a big brother.

"I'll saddle Lady for you then." Wills didn't want a taste of her right cross. "I should never have taught you how to box."

"I didn't mean to break HARRY!" She snarled at him.

"No of course you didn't and we know that." Wills eyed her warily as he went about saddling Lady.

"Look William. I just want to go for a ride." She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm going back to a place where something horrible happened and I'm not sure how it's going to affect me."

"Hogwarts isn't exactly a place where you want to go to is it?" Wills helped her onto Lady.

"No it isn't, but it's not like I have a choice." She sighed. "It will just take time to get comfortable in certain areas like the Great Hall, the main entryway, and the Grand Staircase."

"I think you and Harry will be taking the secret passageways for the first few weeks." Wills now understood what was wrong.

"I plan on doing that and eating in the kitchens." Hermione took the reins from Wills. "Thanks big brother I needed to talk about it." She then headed out for her ride.

--

Harry was sitting under the shade of the ancient oak looking down at the workers building his new home. "It's amazing how fast they can build something." He glanced over at Draco, who was looking at someone down in the valley.

"What I find astounding is that we know absolutely nothing about Hermione." Draco watched, as she jumped various obstacles in her path.

"Are you watching Hermione?" He got up and looked down at the valley. "She really does know how to ride." He watched as she and her mount rode towards them. "What makes my relationship with Hermione fascinating is that I get to find out everything that she's hidden over the years."

"Draco, would you please leave us for a while." Hermione had reached where they were standing.

"Sure I'll go check out the building site." Draco headed down the grassy knoll. "See you back at home."

Harry reached up and helped her off the horse. "So is everything set for tomorrow?"

"We're all packed to leave." Hermione wasn't looking at him instead she was gazing down at her riding boots. "I just don't want to go back."

"You don't want to go back early or you don't want to go back period?" Harry looked down at her. "Hermione look at me and not at the scuff on your boots."

She looked up at him tears shined in her eyes. "Too much happened there for it to be just like old times."

"I know that, sweetness. Believe me I know, but we can't just skip seventh year." Harry raked his fingers through his hair. "We'll take the secret passageways and eat in the kitchen with Dobby."

"We're Head Boy and Head Girl this year. We can't just avoid the other areas." Hermione dug at the grass with the heel of her boot.

"We did not survive sixth year just to go somewhere and hide." Harry pulled her into his arms and held her. "This is our time to enjoy school and have some fun for once."

"Why aren't you angry at me?" Hermione pulled back from him, so she could look up into his eyes.

"I teased you and you overreacted. You didn't do it on purpose and I don't blame you for hurting me." He stepped away from her, so he could take in the view of her in her riding gear. "By the way you look hot in that outfit."

Hermione folded her arms across her chest and gave him a look. "Did you just call me hot?"

"Why yes my lady. I did call you hot." Harry grinned wickedly at her. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

--

The two of them were walking up from the stables when the twins raced up to them with their new wands in their hands.

"Bree and Sebastian watch where you're pointing those!" Hermione glared at her siblings.

"That's not a toy. You could hurt someone with them." Harry took them out of their hands.

"Those are ours!" They pouted.

"You two are grounded remember. The last thing you want to do is get Mum and Daddy angry at you again." She growled.

"You're no fun!" Bastion growled.

"You're like the adults!" Bree sniffled.

"Yeah, well, we really never got to be kids." Harry herded them back towards the house.

"No we didn't, so pouting isn't going to work on us." Hermione so did not want to share her last year with her siblings.

"If you don't watch it you won't last a week at Hogwarts and then you'll have blown the most incredible chance of your lives." Harry warned them.

"It is not like Muggle School. There are rules that you need to follow or the House that you end up in gets points took away from their Houses hourglass." Hermione lectured them. "Mess up too badly and you can get detention or expelled."

"The two of us should know." Harry chuckled.

"You got in trouble?" Bree frowned.

"In our first year we lost 150 points for Gryffindor. We did have good reason, but we were punished. I don't think that anyone has ever topped that." Harry shrugged.

"Harry do not tell them that!" Hermione glared at him.

"Don't tell them that even you get into trouble at school?" He grinned. "All they have to do is read the books to find out all of our secrets."

"Really!? All of that was true!" They raced up the stairs.

Hermione kicked him in the shin.

"Don't start that again or I will make you pay." He glared at her.

"You just challenged them to beat our record!" She glared back at him.

"I did not. I just proved that even their perfect sister can get into trouble at school." He rubbed at his sore shin.

"YOU DIDN'T NEED TO DO THAT! THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT! I DIDN'T WANT THEM TO KNOW THAT!" She screeched at him.

"Stop screeching at me like a banshee and calm down!" He was slowly losing his temper.

"I WILL NOT STOP SCREECHING! YOU JUST BUNGLED UP OUR SEVENTH YEAR! YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT YOUR BIG MOUTH SHUT!!" She ranted.

"Save it! I will talk to you when your toddler tantrum is finished!!" He threw his hands up in the air and stalked outside.

"You get back here!! We are not finished!!" Hermione chased after him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Let go of my arm Hermione!"

"Or you'll do what!?"

"I'll do this!" He took her over his knee, swatting her five times on her backside, before letting her go, and stalking off towards the stairs of the terrace and his rooms.

"YOU BEAST!!" She screeched in outrage.

"Do you want another swat on your rear?" Harry turned on his heel and headed back towards her.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" She wasn't really thinking clearly and was beyond furious.

"You are acting like a spoiled little brat, who didn't get her way!! So hell yeah, I'd swat you in the rear again!" He glowered down at her.

"I don't like you right now!" She fumed.

"That's good because I can't stand you right now either!" Harry wasn't in the mood to deal with a full-blown tantrum.

"FINE!!" Hermione stalked off up to her rooms.

"RIGHT BACK AT YOU!" He stalked towards his rooms.

--

Harry stormed into his rooms and threw the twins wands down on his bed. "She is the most spoiled rotten little pain in the ass brat! I can't even see where the Hermione that I love is in her right now!" He paced the carpet of his room.

James took that as his cue to appear. "So first fight?"

"No father! Our first fight she used my wand, with me still holding it, to _Incendio_ my foot three times!" He glowered at his father.

"She has this insane notion the twins need to see her as little-Miss-Prefect-never-did-anything-wrong Head Girl of Hogwarts! When in truth she's such a little fraud!! She kicked me in the shin for telling them the two of us got into trouble at their age! I mean they just might respect her more if they knew that little-Miss-Prefect-big-sis is human!!" Harry ranted as he paced the carpet. "I know that we weren't perfect! I'm not embarrassed by it in the least!"

"So she's embarrassed by her past years in school?" James tried to find the underlying cause of why Hermione went off on his son.

"The hell with that she can't just suddenly go nah sorry none of that happened!! It doesn't frickin work that way!!"

"Calm down son. I'm not the one you're furious at!" James snarled back.

Harry stalked over to his bed and got out the birthday present that he was working on for Hermione. "If that's the way she feels then this doesn't matter anymore!" He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the scrapbook.

"NO!!" Remus raced into the room and got the book out of harms way.

"Why the hell not it's not like she wishes to remember any of it!!" Harry glared at Remus.

"She doesn't want to go back to where she almost died!! Neither of you want to go back there nor do you have a choice!" Remus shouted at him.

"Hermione and I talked about that this afternoon and she was fine with it. Or at least I thought she was fine with it." Harry sat down on his bed. "Then when we got back the tweebs were showing off their new wands and she went mental on them..." He buried his face in his hands. "I should have known that something was wrong, but the truth is that I'm dreading going back tomorrow too."

Remus sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. "I know Harry, but this is one of the reasons you're going back early. The two of you need to make peace with what happened and you can't do it with all the students around."

"You know what sucks about Hogwarts." Harry grumbled.

"You can't bring your toys with you." James chuckled.

"No not unless you bring a years supply of batteries for your CD/MP3 player. No video games, movies, or even the computer, it really sucks now that I have them." He got up and walked into the other room. "Look at all of this and I can't use it!"

"What happened to everything?" Remus frowned.

"Draco is intent on finding a way to be able to use Muggle electronics at Hogwarts." James grinned.

"He packed all of it?" Harry looked at the almost empty shelves.

"Yep," James nodded.

"Never hurts to try I guess." Harry grinned.

"HARRY!!" Ginny raced into the room.

"Easy Ginny. What's wrong?" Harry could see that she was very upset about something.

"It's Hermione...she took off as Princess..." She panted.

Harry swore under his breath. "She took off as Princess with a broken left front leg!?"

"She was going mental about how badly she messed everything up with you and then took off!" Ginny was worried sick.

Harry grabbed a blanket and shoved it into a pack that he slung over his shoulder. "Stay here and don't worry I'll bring her back." Harry turned into Prince and shot out onto the terrace.

"Ginny could you put this in Hermione's trunk?" Remus handed her the scrapbook.

"Did he almost destroy it?" Ginny couldn't believe the two of them would have this bad of a falling-out.

"Yeah, he was going to, but I stopped him." Remus sighed in frustration. "They don't want to go back to make peace with what happened there on that last day and they're taking it out on each other."

"Draco and I see it as a whole beginning." Ginny sighed.

"That's as it should be. You see for the two of you everything will seem like new. You didn't have to go through that final battle that they did, so it's not the same for the two of you." James assured her.

"I saw Luna die in the Entryway, but as for the rest I was in the common room." Ginny would never forget the sight of her best friend dying in Ron's arms.

"All of you were affected by what happened. Harry and Hermione just went through a great deal more." Remus yawned tiredly. "Remind me never to take those two brats anywhere again."

"They were that bad, huh?" James chuckled.

"Ollivander's will never be the same again." Remus groaned.

--

Harry found Hermione curled up under the ancient oak bawling her eyes out. "Angel, it can't be that bad." He knelt down in front of her. Just as she had with him, third year after he overheard that Sirius killed his parents.

Hermione threw herself into his arms and cried her heart out against his shoulder. "I RUINED EVERYTHING AND NOW YOU HATE ME!"

"I don't hate you, Hermione. I love you and together we're going make peace with what happened." He crooned rocking her in his arms. "I was furious with you, that I almost destroyed what I made for your birthday."

"I don't deserve anything after the way I treated you."

"I should have realized that you weren't okay with going back. That you were sounding off because you didn't want to go back to Hogwarts." He let her cry.

"I just don't want the twins thinking that I was brave and courageous during those times. That isn't true half of the time I was frightened out of my mind." She whimpered.

"We both were and anyone that reads those books can see that. The tweebs may be little pain in the asses, but they're smart enough to know right from wrong." Harry continued to comfort her.

Hermione looked up at him. "I love you so much."

Harry kissed away her tears. "I'll love you forever and even that isn't gonna be long enough."

"What's in the, um, sack?" She noticed the pack on his back.

"I didn't know how long it was gonna take to find you, so I took a blanket with me. How's your arm feeling?" He let her go long enough to wrap the two of them in the warm blanket.

"I got as far as the stables then had to walk up the rest of the way. It's a little sore but nothing to worry about." She snuggled closer to him. "Oh look Harry the moon is rising over the lake."

"Let's just stay here for a while and enjoy the peace and quiet." He settled the both of them against the trunk of the ancient tree.

"So what exactly did you make me for my birthday?" She sighed happily.

"It's sort of an on going work in progress. I guess in a way it's never gonna be finished." He yawned.

"Harry?" Hermione looked up at him and saw that he had fallen asleep. "Poor baby you really weren't ready for a full day yet were you." She snuggled up against his shoulder and settled off to sleep.

--

Draco paced the terrace. It was after one in the morning and no Hermione and Harry. "Did they get lost?"

"A wolf and a Kneazle lost?" Ginny curled up under a blanket on the lounge.

"Yeah, you have a point." Draco was worried and it wasn't like him to worry about anyone but himself. "I should go look for them."

"He took a blanket with him so they should be warm." Ginny yawned.

"That's good to hear. He took a blanket with him." Draco muttered.

"Look Dragon. Uncle Remus is not gonna let you go off in the middle of the night just so you can go search for them. He can keep them safe that we know. If she were hurt he would have sent up some sort of flare. There's no owl or feather message from Dumbledore, so that tells me that they're fine. They probably fell asleep under the shade of a tree or something." Ginny was losing her patience with him.

"Yeah, they could be under the old oak tree. That makes sense, but it's going on two, and they should be here not under the tree." Draco yawned.

"I've checked everywhere and no sign of either of them." Wills was tired and worried sick. "I just don't get why everyone went to bed when the two of them are missing."

"Did you check the ancient oak?" Ginny opened one eye to glare at him.

"They weren't there." Wills growled.

"Did you walk around the whole tree trunk?" She inquired again.

"No Ginny I did not play ring around the rosy with the tree!" He was not in the mood for twenty questions.

"Well then you didn't look everywhere did you?" She growled.

"You two go to bed." Remus came out onto the terrace.

"But..." Ginny and Draco protested.

"Now..." He wasn't in the mood to argue.

The two of them reluctantly headed off to bed.

"You too Wills," He yawned.

"Not until they come home safe and sound." Wills wasn't about to go to bed.

"Take the SUV over there and then the three of us will ride back with you." He took out his wand and disapparated from the terrace.

"No way, I checked that tree." He headed back to the SUV that he had left running in the front courtyard.

--

Harry awoke to a loud crack that echoed around them. He was half-asleep, but he could see that Remus was about five feet away from them. Harry glanced at the illuminated dial on his watch and gently shook Hermione. "We fell asleep, it's almost two, and Uncle Remus just arrived."

"So there you are." Remus came around the other side of the tree and just barely spotted the two of them under the blanket.

Hermione blinked at Remus and yawned. "Sorry about that we just took a little nap under the tree."

"I can see that now what the two of you need is your own beds." Remus smiled down at them.

"Well, I'll be damned they were here." Wills having run up the hill was out of breath as he spoke.

"You thought that we were hurt or lost?" Hermione wasn't awake yet.

"The thought did cross me mind." Wills growled.

"How can a wolf and a Kneazle get lost?" Harry chuckled.

"Ok you two let's go home." Remus yawned.

Harry and Hermione got up to their feet and stayed huddled in the blanket, as they made their way down the hill towards the SUV.

"I was worried and everyone else except Draco was calm about the two of you not coming home." He wanted them to know that he had been searching for them.

"Sorry big brother." Harry and Hermione yawned.

--

Chapter 20

Making Peace

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	21. Making Peace

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives****Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 20

Making Peace

--

Harry and Hermione arrive at Hogwarts and face the echoes of the past battle in their minds.

--

The next morning Harry awoke to his father snarling for him to get up in his ear. "Go away!" He buried his face in his pillow.

"Oh, no you don't." James yanked off the covers. "Its going on half past eleven and you're set to leave at noon for Hogwarts."

"I'll catch up later." He didn't want to think about going back yet.

"Move your ass Harry James!" James swatted him a few times on the rear.

"Hey!!" Harry rolled over and glared at his father. "Don't do that again!"

"Oh, I'll do more than that now get up!" James went to swat at him again and Harry reached over for his specs before getting up.

He wasn't pleased with his rude awakening so on his way to the bathroom; he flipped him the bird before slamming the door.

"He's upset about going back so I will let that one slide." James grumbled under his breath.

"You were asking for that James." Lily had been watching his way of waking up their son.

"He had to wake up didn't he?" James glared at her.

"You didn't have to go drill sergeant on him. This is going to be a hard day for him so be nice." Lily growled.

"Be nice when he goes all smart ass like that?!" James muttered.

"In the mood he's in right now, he's highly capable of jinxing you from here, to the other side and back." Lily gave him fair warning.

"I would listen to Mother if I were you." Harry was dressed to travel in jeans and a Gryffindor sweater. "It was nice of them to at least leave something for me to wear today. Where are all the trunks?"

"They were all taken to Hogwarts as soon as all of you finished packing, so you wouldn't be able to change your minds about going." Lily watched for a reaction and was surprised when he took that news calmly.

"That saves us having drag all of it outside and loading it into the limo." Harry tied his loafers.

"Sirius and Kreacher decided to make sure that your things got to their destination, so he's also already there with our portraits." Lily watched as he looked over his room.

"This is the first room that has really ever been truly mine." He went about making the bed. "I'm going to miss it."

"There's something else that arrived while you and Hermione were out nearly all night." James went to go bring Harry what Wood had dropped off. "I believe it's a uniform of some sort."

Harry stared at the garment bag that looked like it contained more than just a uniform. "Is this what I think it is?" He looked excitedly over at his parents.

"There's only one way to find out." James grinned.

Harry unzipped the garment bag revealing Puddlemere United uniforms of royal blue and gold with H Potter and the number 5 on them, new armor to match the uniform, numerous pairs of team sweats, and a team jacket. He took out the jacket and zipped up the garment bag. "This is choice." He tried on the jacket made from the finest dragon hide.

"Good your up." Draco walked in dressed in similar clothes. "The uniforms were a nice surprise last night and the jacket, well, it's wicked cool."

"The jacket is brilliant." Harry slung the garment bag over his shoulder and headed out of his room. "So how are you gonna get all of our electronic gadgets to work at Hogwarts?"

"I figure that between the four of us we'll be able to figure a way around it." Draco followed him out of the room. "So are you gonna put the mark on Flitch when we get there?"

Harry's face broke into a wicked grin. "He's a squib but downright dark, so it wouldn't hurt would it."

"What wouldn't hurt?" Hermione came out of her rooms dressed to go wearing her own Puddlemere United jacket. She had the scrapbook in her arms.

"Making old Flitch pass the Dark Wizard test." Draco smirked. "Wood told me to tell you that there's a spot open for you if you ever change your mind and that for now you're an honorary member of the team."

Hermione looked at the cast on her arm and then at the two of them. "It's nice to know that they feel that way, but this is fine with me."

Harry noticed that she had a death grip on the scrapbook. "So I take it that you like your present?" He watched as her eyes lit up with happiness.

"I would kiss you, but I have to find something, so this doesn't get harmed during our trip." Hermione beamed.

Harry went back into his rooms and reappeared with the leather case for the book. "I believe that this is what you're looking for."

"I didn't sleep at all this morning all I did was pour through the scrapbook." She set the book inside the protective case.

"We now know where most of Colin's pics went. He was taking pictures for Aunt Minerva. She's the one that started that scrapbook and various teachers have added things to it. Uncle Albus really got creative with much it. I like the way they make fifth year with stormy illustrations to show my mood for that year. Ron's parts even have the 'Weasley is our King' final song. It really is a never ending present." Harry was feeling a little better about going back.

"Ginny went to round up Crooks and Isis, but they don't wish to travel in their travel baskets." Draco looked down at the entryway where Ginny was chasing Isis. "Hedwig, Aristotle, and Pig are already at Hogwarts. They were going to take the cats, but Percy suffered a serious scratch when he tried to get Crooks in the basket." He chuckled.

"Harry, I have the garment bag and that's it so could you go get it for me." Hermione stood on tiptoe and kissed him.

"Sure angel I'll be right down." He went into her room to get it.

"You really did just blink at him and say 'Harry could you go to the restricted section in the library' didn't you?" Draco shook his head in disbelief.

"Well he had the cloak and we needed to find out more information about the Philosophers stone and Nicholas Flamel." Hermione headed down the stairs.

"Ron was right when he used to say that you're brilliant, but scary sometimes." He teased.

"In her defense we did almost get her killed first year when we locked the troll in the girls' bathroom, so after that she made it her mission to keep us in line." Harry joined them.

"Someone had to keep you alive. After all, most of the time you two were clueless." Hermione almost tripped over Crooks. He was hiding at the bottom of the last step. "Naughty cat you have to get in the basket at least until we're in the limo." She scolded her cat.

"Gotcha!" Ginny scooped up the cat and set him in his basket. "We're all set to go now."

"Harry James, put that down and come eat something. You only have ten minutes until your ride arrives to collect you." Mattie came out of the kitchen.

"I'm not really hungry." Harry answered.

"Nonsense you need to eat something." She tossed him an apple.

"Yes Nana." He obediently bit into the apple.

"So how are we going to get there in one limo?" Hermione frowned.

"You four are going on ahead of us and we'll see you at dinner." Remus came out of one of the other rooms.

"You know this therapy crap really sucks!" Harry glared at Remus.

"Look kid. You need to face it by yourselves..." Remus didn't want them to have to relive those memories, but there really was no choice.

"Yeah, right it's for our own good to face things alone. That's our life story isn't it?!" He stalked out the front door.

"He does have a point. The two of them have never really counted on any adults to back them up. They just counted on themselves." Draco slung the bag that was hanging in the entryway over the basket containing Isis and left the house.

"These two weeks were supposed to be enjoyable and besides a few instances it wasn't." Hermione picked up Crooks basket and followed Draco.

"They should be civil when the rest of you arrive." Ginny, carrying her own garment bag, tried to give Remus some hope.

"I really don't see that happening on the first day or night back. Have a safe trip we'll see you at dinner." Remus watched as Ginny walked out the door.

"I smell a disaster in the making." James appeared behind him.

"Perhaps or they might unleash their temper on Flitch." Remus smirked.

"Harry will take him down a few pegs, that's for sure. He isn't the least bit afraid of him or that cat of his." James growled.

Harry walked back in the door. "Oh yeah, I forgot my frickin manners. I will see all of you at dinner! Good-bye!" With that said he slammed the door.

"Oh yeah, Flitch is toast." Remus and James agreed.

--

Harry stalked out to the lane and held out his wand, both the Knight Bus and limo appeared with a resounding crack. "Hey, guys we get to choose this time. Its looks like the brothers are competing for our services!"

Dan shot out of the Limo and stalked over to his brother, who was standing in front of the Knight Bus. "Get that piece of junk off the road this instant!" He bellowed snootily.

Stan's face turned several shades of red before he spoke. "This is the Knight Bus! Something the Wizarding World has used since the invention of the automobile!! That is a high-class eyesore!" He snarled.

"Anyone want to risk a four-person two cat Disapparation?" Harry felt a headache coming on.

"No offense to Stan, but I don't wish to ride the Knight Bus." Hermione opened the door to the limo and set Crooks inside.

"Me neither." Draco got in with Isis.

"Well where he goes I go." Ginny got in after Draco.

"Thanks a lot now I have to go tell Stan." Harry threw the bags into the limo and then went over to the two brothers. "Is there a problem here gentleman?" He gave him his best HBP glare.

"You called for the Knight Bus and he says you called for him!" Stan growled.

"Stan things have changed. The ministry will no longer allow me to ride in this glorious blue machine of yours. I instead have to suffer with that stretch monstrosity over there. You do understand that I have no say in this and my Uncle Albus Dumbledore has declared it so. Now we're already late to see him as it is and he doesn't fancy being kept waiting." He risked a glance at Dan and winked at him before returning his gaze to Stan.

_:Well done young master way to smooth things over in a pinch.:_ Leo applauded him_. :Your temper and attitude towards your elders still needs work though.:_

Harry ignored that last comment and focused on the problem. "I'm Half-Blood Prince now Stan and I have new rules that I've gotta follow. It's just royal protocol so no bad feelings."

Stan shuffled his feet for a minute or two. "No bad feelings, Harry. I'm just sorry that you got saddled with my prat big brother."

Harry looked over at Dan, who looked as if he were about to deck his little brother. "Now Stan, maybe your brother didn't get the honor of conducting the Knight Bus like you did, and this is what he was offered instead." Harry didn't want to referee a war.

Hermione got out of the limo and walked over to them. "In about one minute the royal guard is going to descend on us and I really don't like to deal with Tonks and Kinglsey when they're in bad moods. Moody considers them the best in his security team." She decided that scaring Stan was in order. "Did I mention that they are Aurors and were at the final battle against the Dark Lord?"

"Your pullin' me leg you are!" Stan rolled his eyes at her.

Two loud cracks echoed around them.

"Do we have a problem!?" Kingsley narrowed his eyes at Dan and Stan, his wand pointed at Stan.

"I say Kings! It looks like he's fighting over Harry." Tonks scowled. She looked as if she'd just been rudely awakened and had thrown on her clothes. "I say we teach him that no one messes with our Harry, ever."

"I tried to warn you Stan, but it looks like they were pulled away from other activities to come deal with the two of you." Hermione smirked.

"Hello Dan. You can get into the Limo, we'll deal with Stan." Kingsley advanced on Stan.

"Thanks Kings." Dan walked over and looked into the limo. He took out the garment bags and then put them in the trunk.

"I don't want no trouble with the law. I just... Well... He stuck out his wand and that means he needs a ride." Stan was visibly sweating now.

"That's how it should be, but when you saw the limo you should have moved on." Tonks growled.

"Look Stan. I promise that if I need it the Knight Bus will be on the top of my list." Harry and Hermione went and got in the limo.

"Get your sorry arse into that bus and go pick up the fifty passengers that have been hailing you for ten minutes!" Kingsley barked.

Stan didn't need telling twice and within seconds the Knight Bus was gone.

"Which one of us, gets to ride with them?" Kingsley arched a brow at Tonks who was sporting flaming orange hair.

"You can go along. I have quality time to get back to with Charlie." Tonks winked at him.

"You and Charlie have been seeing a lot of each other." Kingsley grinned.

"That Kings is none of your business. Have fun teen-sitting." She winked at him before Disapparating.

Kinglsey got into the to the front passenger side door and sat down. "Let's get going he's late as it is." He closed the door.

"So when is Becky due?" Dan started them on the way to Hogwarts.

"She's due in late August or early September and has entered the grouchy phase of her pregnancy." He yawned. "That and she craves muggle fast-food at odd hours of the night."

"Sorry that you got a rude wake up call." Dan sympathized.

"It's not a problem. I had just got into work when I got the message from Albus. It looked like Harry was handling it though." Kingsley wanted to nap during the drive so he closed his eyes.

"He gave Stan the whole prince routine, but Stan is stubborn when he gets a burr up his ass."

"No offense my friend, but you both are. Now not to be rude, but I'm going to rest until we reach Hogwarts."

Dan focused on driving.

--

"That was interesting and a headache that I didn't need." Harry raided the wet bar for something to eat.

"You really are getting good at this prince thing aren't you?" Draco was looking through the scrapbook with Ginny.

"It didn't work because now we have Kings with us." Harry grumbled.

"I imagine it's more of the fact the limo didn't move and the Knight Bus was way behind schedule which rarely happens." She was using Harry's shoulder for a pillow.

Ginny changed the subject. "I think you owe Colin an apology. These shots are amazing, especially the ones that he took of the Triwizard tournament."

"I guess this puts everything into perspective about how big of an ass I really was." Draco was looking at the shot of Hermione decking him. "He must hide in corners or something."

"Draco did you have to change your underwear after that?" Harry chuckled.

"Actually, I had to go to Hospital wing and explain it to the nurse." Draco smirked.

"How about after I scared the crap out of you by the Shrieking Shack, to the point that you went off screaming like a girl?" Harry was munching on a pumpkin pasty.

"Oh yes, that was the day when we got to see whether you, Crabbe, and Goyle wore boxers or briefs." Hermione giggled.

"Ron crapped his drawers too!" Draco had to admit that it was funny. "You were the only one that wasn't scared."

"I knew that it was Harry. I think before I panic. I could see the trail that he was leaving." Hermione yawned.

"Now this one brings back memories." Ginny was looking at Draco after she had hexed him in Umbridge's office. "Here's the one where we jinxed you into something that resembled a huge slug."

"That was the year I ended up in St. Mungo's till the end of August." Draco growled. "I did deserve it, but that wasn't a pleasant summer."

"Sorry Draco. We'll be nice." Harry tossed him a bottle of Butterbeer.

"This just catalogs my darker time, so if I need a reminder I just have to flip through some pages." Draco popped open the cap of his Butterbeer and took a swig from the bottle.

"Well that isn't you it's Draco Malfoy." Ginny kissed him on the cheek. "See this is you Draco Black." She flipped to near the end of the book. There were pictures of them by the pool, playing Quidditch, at the festival, and more.

"She's right you know. Malfoy died and you took his place."

"That's right. You're family now, so don't dwell on the past so much." Hermione was talking in her sleep.

"Is she sleeping or just resting her eyes?" Draco looked over at Hermione.

"She's sleeping has been for a few minutes. She's just aware of the conversation." Harry yawned, looked outside through the tinted windows, and saw that they were just leaving Wales. They still had a few hours to go. "I think I'll rest as well." He closed his eyes.

Ginny had put away the scrapbook and was curling up for a nap. "I didn't get all that much sleep either." She yawned.

"No none of us did." Draco decided to nap too.

Kingsley awoke when the chatting stopped behind him. "It's too quiet back there, remove the glass barrier."

Dan let him look. "So what are they doing?"

Kingsley went back to his nap. "They're all sleeping."

"Well I guess that's better than snogging all the way to Hogwarts." He left the glass down.

"Don't give them any ideas." Kingsley grumbled.

--

The limo pulled to a halt right in front of the main gate, the four of them had slept through almost the whole drive.

Albus and Minerva opened the door to the Limo before Dan could get out of the car.

"Albus they look so peaceful." Minerva looked inside and saw that they were all asleep.

"Yes, but awaken them we must." Albus sighed.

Harry opened one eye to look at who was talking. "Hello Uncle Albus, Aunt Minerva." He yawned.

"Hello Harry welcome home." He smiled.

"We're at Hogwarts?" He was still too sleepy to grasp anything.

"Harry! Hermione! You're finally here!!" Ron popped into the limo scaring everyone except Ginny out of his or her slumber.

Four wands pointed at Ron.

"Damn it to hell! Why did ya have to do that?" Kingsley grumbled.

"We're here?" Ginny blinked her eyes open.

"That's right baby sis, its time for you to wake up now." Ron grinned.

"If I wasn't so bloody tired I would jinx you and I can do it because we're back at Hogwarts now." Hermione growled at him.

"Now that you're up let's get you settled in the castle." Albus smiled.

"Then we can get some food into the four of you." Minerva smiled.

They all reluctantly piled out of the Limo said good-bye to Dan and made the long trek up to the castle.

Harry could hear echoes of their hard fought victory, as they passed various spots on the grounds. He could almost smell and taste the battle that once had raged here.

"I can handle this." He muttered under his breath.

Hermione was having a similar reaction. She could hear the centaurs and Grawp fighting as if it was still happening.

"Just relax. You can get through this." She chanted to herself.

Albus carefully watched the four of them and saw that only Harry and Hermione looked like they had become tangled in memories. Draco and Ginny were fine as far as he could tell, but that could be because they were holding the cats in their arms.

Harry made it as far as the front doors and then stopped, as did Hermione. "We need to go inside alone." He turned to look at his Uncle and Aunt.

"Of course my boy, you and Hermione need time alone. We'll take another way into the castle." Albus left the two of them to make peace with the war going on inside their minds.

--

Harry took Hermione's hand in his; the two of them opened the doors, and walked into the entranceway.

The past replayed itself in their minds.

Luna met them halfway. "Harry...Hermione...welcome back." She floated up to them with a dreamy smile on her face.

"You died right there." Harry pointed to where she was hovering.

"Oh, this isn't good not good at all...you're reliving it." Luna sighed miserably. "Yes Harry, I died right here in Ron's arms." She nodded sadly.

"We were just finishing dinner and then after Ginny came to tell us about you they came crashing through the windows." Hermione let go of Harry's hand to walk over to the staircase that led to the Grand stairway. "I fought Bella here and then got hit from over there with a spell." She pointed to one of the corners. "I don't remember much after that not here in this area anyway." She could hear Bella's sick laughter echoing around her.

"I fought a dozen Dark Wizards in here and then the Dark Lord made his appearance right through the front doors as if he owned the castle." Harry was actually retracing his steps that led him to the final show down with Voldemort. "We dueled for what seemed like hours until it led up these stairs and through that door." He frowned at the door it had been replaced by a new one. "It wasn't like this though."

He opened the door to the Grand Staircase and the noise in his mind became almost unbearable. He fell to his knees and grabbed his head in agony.

"I was winning against him. I had him on the defense and then I looked up and my world as I knew it ended. He had been toying with me just to get me here to let my friends watch my death." Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"It wasn't fair it couldn't end like this!!" His cry echoed around him.

"I had no choice. I just couldn't risk them getting killed. It would kill me if something were to happen to them..."

Harry was in his own nightmare. "No it would kill me if something were to happen to her."

"I was so helpless and all I could do was watch you give up." Hermione was standing where Bellatrix had held her captive. "You just gave up fighting..." Tears streamed down her cheeks as well. "And I was going to watch you die."

Ginny, Draco, Minerva, and Albus watched silently as the two of them tried to make peace with what had happened.

"I was ready to die and then Bella went to cast _Crucio_ on Hermione and something snapped in me...I became someone else, it was if a part of me had been sleeping, and that moment had awakened it. I felt so much hate towards her that I was easily able to use the unforgivable curse. Oh, god what have I done... Hermione was lying on the floor lifeless it was for nothing. I could still save Ron, so I hit Lucius with a stunning spell that matched the fury of the last spell that I'd cast on Bella. That worked he let go of Ron, but I forgot to keep my eye on him and he sent the unforgivable curse at Ron. This it I have nothing left to live for so it's now or never..." He was seeing all of it play out in his mind again.

"You aren't afraid, pain is nothing, you have a destiny to fulfill, and the Wizarding World deserves a chance at peace! Their deaths will not be in vain!! He cast the unforgivable spell on me, but it doesn't work, then _Crucio_ and it had no effect! Get the wand. Use your mind. Focus on the goal. Yes! Now finish the snake once and for all! Damn it where did Wormtail come from!? Out of my way, you filthy rat traitor!! Who did that? Oh it's Dumbledore he got him out of my way. Good now focus... Cast the spell and then touch him until you know there is no way he will ever rise again..." Harry was reaching out as if touching someone and Albus was now standing beside him. "Die you snake let them all have some peace. Let our sacrifice be worth something!! It's done...I had an interesting life. It was never dull or boring...I just want to sleep..."

Albus touched his shoulder and he came out of his trance soaked to the skin with sweat, crying, and exhausted.

Hermione raced down the steps and knelt down in front of him. "We survived Harry and that means we can live now in peace and without this on our shoulders." She had tears streaming down her cheeks her voice was hoarse from crying.

Harry fell into her arms and the two of them cried over the loss of their friends, who stood watch beside them.

Ginny and Draco were holding each other, tears streamed down their cheeks. It all hit home listening to what had happened from the two who had lived it.

--

Harry looked up at his Uncle with a deadly serious expression on his face. "There are two traitors left at Hogwarts and they let them on the grounds. How could I have been so blind not to see it?! My scar reacted to him more than once! I always thought it was Uncle Severus that it reacted too, but it was the two of them!" He got to his feet and headed off in search of his prey as Prince.

Draco followed him as Dragon.

"Hermione what's he doing?" Ginny frowned.

"He's going to go skin a cat and a caretaker." Hermione growled.

"Is he thinking its Argus? How is that possible he's a squib?" Minerva frowned.

"Harry is never wrong Minerva." Albus set off after Harry and Draco. "I fear that my kind heart has once again shown bad judgment."

"No it's not that! He fooled everyone, but someone had to have let the Deatheaters on the grounds, or in the dungeons more than once after Draco. This school was on lockdown and they got past the barriers." Hermione explained her theory as they made their way to where Filches office was.

"HEADMASTER!!"

Prince had cornered Argus in his office and Dragon was sizing Mrs. Norris up for his next meal.

"Prince! Dragon! Come here!" Albus commanded the two wolves.

Prince had a hold of Filch's leg and wasn't about to let go anytime soon.

"Prince you don't know where that has been! You release it at once!" Hermione walked over and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

Prince let go glaring at Hermione.

"Dragon! That cat might have some disease back off!" Ginny growled.

Dragon did as he was told and sat by Ginny.

"YOU TWO BROUGHT WILD WOLVES INTO MY SCHOOL!!" Argus bellowed angrily.

"They brought two wolves into my school, Argus. Special wolves that only attack Dark Wizards or witches and they just attacked you and Mrs. Norris." Albus pointed his wand at the cat. "Be as you really are or I will make you reveal yourself!"

An older hag like witch took the place of Mrs. Norris. She had silver and black peppered straggly hair, dark evil almost black eyes, and was aged and wrinkly in her black robes. "Old fool you finally figured it out did you!"

"Actually, I figured it out and sent these two after your pathetic person." Hermione had her wand out and ready to do some damage.

"If it isn't Hogwarts resident Miss Goody-Goody you would be the one to figure it out." The woman cackled sarcastically.

Hermione hit her with _Imperio_. "You will stay where you are and you will not move!"

"HEADMASTER DO SOMETHING!" Argus roared. "SHE USED AN ILLEGAL CURSE SHE DID!"

"Hermione is an Auror-in-training and is on school grounds, so I will let that one slide." Albus glared at him.

Prince and Dragon left the room after hearing Minerva calling to them out in the Hallway.

Draco and Harry walked in with their wands pointed at the two dark ones.

"This won't hurt much." Harry walked over and placed his hand that Flitch had managed to wound on her arm. It sizzled like bacon and the old witch screamed in agony.

"NO!! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" Filch went to attack and found himself hit by _Imperio_ this time it came from Draco's wand.

"Oh, you'll get yours! Just wait your turn!" Draco snarled.

"I want Azkaban!" The witch cried out in agony, as her body began to turn to dust, first her arms, and then the rest was slowly decaying.

"That isn't going to happen it's done." Harry stepped away and let her turn to dust in front of her husband. "Once it starts it can't be stopped."

"MURDER!!" Argus roared breaking the hold that Draco had on him.

"What did you just call me?!" Harry turned to glare murderously at him. "You have nerve calling me that after all the crimes that you have committed under the guise that you are a squib!" He touched his face and to his disappoint all it did was brand him.

"I am a squib! My wife was the witch!! You murdered her!" He snarled.

"I didn't do anything! I'm a Dark Wizard hunter and she was a Dark witch. I merely did my job and now it seems that you're going to be spending an eternity in Azkaban." Harry left him on his knees in the dust of what was once his wife.

"_Evanesco_!!" Albus disposed of the dust. "Kingsley!" He called for the Auror to enter the room.

"YOU?!" Kingsley looked at Argus in shock. "Tonks suspected you, but then we ruled that out because you're a squib!" He took him into custody.

"It wasn't just him Mrs. Norris was an unregistered animagus." Hermione growled.

"Where is she?" He looked around.

"She didn't make the grade." Draco looked over at Harry, who was leaning on Hermione to stay on his feet.

"So she went the way of Toad bitch did she?" Kingsley knew that using his gift affected Harry. "I think you should get the prince out in some fresh air."

--

"I haven't been here for an hour and already I get put to work." He let Hermione lead him out of the room. "I just need something to eat then I'll be fine." He hadn't eaten hardly anything that day and was low on energy.

Minerva saw that Harry wasn't doing so well and that worried her. "Let's get some food in you." She led them back into the main entryway and towards the doors to the Great Hall.

"What happened now? You haven't been here for an hour yet?" Sirius greeted them then noticed Harry and that he was leaning on Hermione.

"Filch and Mrs. Norris was Dark Wizards." Hermione informed him. "She was an animagus, and he is still a squib."

"I thought there was something unusual about that cat!" Sirius snarled.

"She isn't gonna be bothering anyone ever again and Filch is being taken in by Kingsley." Harry took in the Great Hall and felt a major migraine coming on. They had replaced the stained glass windows. "Don't you think you went a little overboard with the windows?"

"No I think that since the previous windows honored the past the new ones should honor the ones that saved our future." Minerva smiled.

"I understand that Aunt Minerva, but it just screams favoritism." Harry sighed in defeat.

"It does not. There is the marauders window featuring three generations of mischief-makers. James, Remus, and Sirius were the first generation. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan are the second generation and you, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco are the third." Minerva pointed out one of the windows.

"Thanks goodness you left out the rat." Hermione approved.

"The next one is of many generations of the Half-Blood Princes. Did you know that usually only once in a century does one truly become the HBP?" Minerva lectured.

"Lucky me…" Harry grumbled.

"Bloody hell the windows are different!" Draco's shout of astonishment rang around the hall.

"Dragon that's because the windows were blown out by the Deatheaters please try to keep up." Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

"Sorry Peaches, but at the time I was being targeted by Deatheaters in the dungeons. I never did make it to dinner."

"Sorry about that Dragon my mistake." Ginny pouted.

"I missed the whole event which is fine by me. I got locked down in the Slytherin Common room by my Uncle." Draco looked at one of the windows. "Bloody hell, it's a Four-Hearts window. Talk about putting a relationship all out in the open! Not to mention that it screams hey look its Dumbledore's favorites!"

"No kid it screams hey look you blockheads we did all of this while you were safe and sound in your Common rooms." Sirius commented.

"Each window depicts a year of our time at Hogwarts." Harry was taking a closer look with Hermione. "Then there are windows for Hermione, Neville, and I and a memorial one for Ron, Luna, and Cedric. Well I guess its okay this is one of my homes and it was family that thought of us." He sat down in front of his usual spot at the Gryffindor table. "I'm starving."

"Don't worry dear boy you'll be fed." Albus, Sibyll, Severus, and Flitwick walked into the great hall.

"Hello professors." Harry smiled at them.

"My word boys have you grown a foot or are my eyes playing tricks on me?" Flitwick barely made it to their knees now. "Girls you have blossomed into beautiful young ladies."

The boys grinned and the girls blushed.

"My word is that really you Miss Granger?" Sibyll stared at her intently with her huge coke bottle spectacles.

"Yes professor and as much as I hate to admit it you do have some sort of seer qualities and you aren't a fraud. I have discovered that I too have the ability to peek into the future if I wish to." Hermione answered her coolly.

"I'm very proud of that last prophesy. In fact I was actually allowed to remember that I did it." Sibyll smiled then looked at Draco and Ginny. "As for you two being a couple, Draco saw this in class. Oh yes he was in denial, but Draco is a gifted seer. Even though he's never taken it seriously…" She sniffed.

"Well remember when you kept telling Harry the grim was after him all those times?" Draco grinned.

"Why yes and I believe that I apologized fifth year and told him that he was going to have a big family and be happy with his truelove." Sibyll frowned.

"Well the thing is professor that I, uh, am the grim." Harry chuckled.

Sibyll fainted.

For that little bit of mischief Draco gave Harry the high five.

"HARRY JAMES!!" Minerva growled.

"Well he isn't lying. He does look like the grim in his Prince form." Severus smirked.

Hermione and Ginny were laughing so hard that they were almost in tears.

Albus tried to keep a straight face as he spoke. "Dear boy that wasn't very nice." He smothered a chuckle.

Harry turned into Prince, padded over to Sibyll, who was still out cold, and licked her face. Then sat there and waited for her to wake up.

Sibyll opened her eyes and looked over at the huge black wolf sitting next to her. He had gentle green eyes and looked like he was grinning at her. "My word dear boy, you saw yourself as an animagus in your third year. It wasn't a grim… I was seeing you in this form." She sat up and stared at Prince.

"The thing is that I can transform into a silver furred wolf." Draco transformed into Dragon.

"I'm a Kneazle." Hermione transformed into Princess.

"So am I" Ginny transformed into Cleo.

"So Minerva what are your plans now? Since even the littlest one has become an animagus?" Severus smirked. "I know that I can challenge their minds, but there isn't much left to transfigure if they have mastered transfiguring themselves."

"I'll just have them review all year. That should get them ready for their N.E.W.T'S. Although, one of the practical tests is to perform their most advanced transfiguration and that's obviously the animagus form. We need to keep that information on a need to know basis, but we'll handle that when the time of the N.E.W.T'S arrives." Minerva sat down in front of an empty plate.

"Review is fine with me. I have to help teach DADA with Uncle Remus, as well as go to Potions, Charms, Herbology, and Transfiguration." Harry was once again himself and sat down next to Hermione.

"You have it easy. I have Arithmancy, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Runes, and DADA." Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Please feed them before they start growling at each other again." Draco pleaded with Albus.

"Yes, Draco I believe you have a point. Tuck in." The table was loaded with an assortment of food and everyone proceeded to eat.

--

When lunch ended the other teachers left to go about their days.

This left the four of them with Albus and Minerva.

"I believe its time that we showed you your new rooms. I suppose that you will find that they are quite different from the dorms which you are accustomed to. In fact The Fat lady is waiting for you to come up with the new password for this term." Albus and the others were walking up the stairs of the Grand Staircase.

"That one is easy the password is going to be Thunderbolt." Harry grinned.

"Thunderbolt?" Draco frowned.

"What's a Thunderbolt besides a bolt of lightning?" Ginny frowned.

"That's the future of racing brooms and Harry gets one in a few years." Hermione grinned.

"I was thinking along the lines of _Aqueductus,_ but then if someone says that with a wand in their hands it will get her all wet." Draco chuckled.

"I was thinking Love Bangs." Ginny giggled.

"Thunderbolt it is." Hermione stated flatly.

Isis and Crooks were waiting for them on the seventh floor landing.

The six of them stood in front of The Fat Lady who was very happy to see them all. "Welcome home you four now what is my new password?"

"Thunderbolt," Harry grinned.

"Interesting password not really easy to guess and Longbottom will be able to remember it." She approved of the password and allowed them entry.

"So this is the Gryffindor Common room." Draco took in what would be his home for the next year. "This has more of a homelike feeling than what Slytherin had; there it was all only the best and snob central."

"We have sunshine too." Ginny grinned.

"Draco those are windows and this Common room actually has them." Harry teased.

"Yeah, that's right you got to see the Common room when you used that potion to become Crabbe and Goyle. That was Hermione's brainstorm wasn't it." He smirked.

"Yes, well, it worked for two of them anyway." Hermione bit down on her lip.

"Now I will show the boys their new rooms and Minerva will show you yours." Albus wanted to see their reaction to the surprise that was waiting for them up the two sets of dormitory stairs.

"Lead the way Uncle."

Harry and Draco followed him up the stairs until they were past where they would normally have stopped. They continued up till they reached near the top of the tower and found themselves staring at a new portrait of Ron, who was currently grinning at them. "Hello boys. I'm your entry into the top tower."

"Ron you have a portrait?" Harry stared at him in surprise.

"Top of the tower?" Draco was not too keen on the idea.

"Yeah, I do isn't it cool." He chuckled. "Your rooms are up the stairs behind this wall. Now the password that gets you through is four hearts."

"Four hearts no one will guess that." Draco liked that idea.

"That's the idea, Black."

The wall slid open reveling another stone stairway that led up into a library/study area.

"This is the area that separates your separate sleeping quarters and you will find that it's the only place in the castle where muggle electronic devices will work. I did this to insure the two of you would be occupied enough to make it through your seventh year. I knew that just Quidditch would not be enough to hold your attention, now that you and Draco have been corrupted by muggle technology. I tried the Quidditch game and can see that this can become somewhat habit forming." He winked at them.

"This year is gonna rock!" Draco and Harry were happy about this surprise.

"Boys no one except for Dean, Seamus, and Neville are to know about this little secret or else it ceases to exist." He became deadly serious.

"No problem we don't wish to share them anyway." Draco grinned.

"What about the girls?" Harry frowned.

"This area is fine, but the portraits in your rooms will make it hard for them to see you after hours." Albus told the two of them.

Harry walked into his room and there was his parents Portrait. "Yeah, that would rule that out."

"Rule out what Harry James?" Lily was sitting on the identical bed that had been in his room at The Meadows.

"Nothing Mum. I like the room. So where's Dad?" He looked around.

"He and Sirius are exploring the castle." She rolled her eyes. "Now as for you after what you did a while ago to Filch and his witch, its time for a rest."

Harry started to leave his room.

"Harry James Potter that was not a suggestion take a nap!" She snarled.

Harry's face flushed crimson. "Yes mother." He went to take the rest that his body was screaming for him to do.

"Oh yes dear boy mother knows best." Albus looked in on him and found that he was sound asleep in his bed with his mother watching over him.

--

Hermione and Ginny had similar quarters, but theirs were more female oriented. There was a study area, but also a long window seat nook that they could curl up on with a good book. They each had a dressing area in their rooms and more room for their clothes and official clothing.

"This is nice." Ginny was sitting on the window seat. "We actually have space to breathe up here. "

"It's brilliant! We don't have to study down in the Common room." Hermione was on cloud nine.

"I wonder what the boys have in their rooms." Ginny got up to leave the study room.

"I bet that they got to have their toys." Hermione was curious as well.

"Oh, yes, they got to have their muggle toys, but if anyone finds out about it then the toys go to Albus' chambers." Minerva was just about to leave them to their rooms, but had caught the end of their conversation.

"How is that possible Aunt Minerva?" Hermione frowned.

"Their study area is the only place in the castle where it is possible for them to use Muggle electronics. It was his gift to Harry and Draco to keep them happy. I think that they can live without it, but Albus thinks differently." Minerva did not seem too pleased about the situation.

"I'll bet that Harry and Draco are playing the games as we speak." The girls headed down the steps and past Luna's portrait.

"Girls you don't know if they wish to have company or not!" Minerva called after them.

"We aren't considered company!" They were almost out of the dorms

"Well those two are in for a surprise because they can only be in the boys study area." She smiled.

--

The girls found Draco playing a game and no Harry.

"Hi ladies have a seat." Draco looked over and grinned at them.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione pouted.

"His mother ordered him to rest and that's what he's doing." Draco reset the game, so Ginny could play it with him.

"I'll check on him then." Hermione opened the door to Harry's room and found that she was face-to-face with Lily.

"Hello dear and where may I ask are you going?" Lily had a serious you-are-not-getting-in-here expression on her ghostly face.

"I was going to check on Harry."

"Harry's sleeping. There are rules to these rooms. You and Ginny cannot enter their sleeping areas without alerting James, Sirius, or I. The other people that get alerted are Aunt Minerva, Uncle Albus, Remus, and Severus. So you can't get past this threshold without landing in hot water." Lily explained the rules. "That includes Animagi form."

"You don't trust us at all do you?" Draco heard the rules.

"Trust the new marauders? I don't think so. Especially, when the four of you are soul mates and stuck with each other for life." James appeared behind Lily.

"You see we were you once, so we know what you're capable of." Sirius was sitting on the window seat.

"Gee thanks for the support and the trust." Ginny grumbled.

"I guess we should count ourselves lucky that they didn't enchant the stairs like they did in the girl's dormitory." Hermione grumbled. "Well we understand the rules so you don't have to stand watch anymore."

"Hermione, it's not that they don't trust you and Gin. They don't trust Harry and me." Draco grinned sheepishly. "He has a James side and I have a Sirius side and they really aren't well-mannered gentleman."

"I know that, but it takes two for that and Ginny isn't ready nor am I." She grumbled. "I'm going to go to Hogsmeade then. When his highness awakens from his nap he can find me there." She stalked down the stairs in a huff.

"Yeah, right like I'm gonna tell him that." Draco shook his head.

"She's going there by herself?"

"This isn't even hour four and she's bored." Draco sighed. "She's gonna go out of her mind."

"Not possible she's up to something." Ginny frowned.

"Who's up to something?" Harry walked into the room. "Where's Hermione? Her mood woke me up."

"She went to Hogsmeade." Ginny was back to playing her game.

"Excuse me?" Harry glared at them. "You let her go there alone?"

"It's Hogsmeade not Knockturn alley, besides she just left." Draco rolled his eye at him.

"Why didn't she just wake me up?"

"We can't enter either room or we get in trouble." Ginny grumbled.

"That rule bites." Harry snarled.

"Yep," Draco growled. "It includes their animagus forms."

"You know I hate it when they feel they need to leash us!" He shouted into his room. "Isn't trust in their vocabulary?!"

"Not when it comes to you and your actions around Hermione!" James voice shouted back.

"I'm not you! I don't attack my betrothed every chance I get!" Harry stalked down the steps.

"You haven't even begun to explore your relationship. This is only a failsafe precaution." James trailed after him.

"I AM NOT YOU!!" Harry's roar echoed in the stairway.

"Well that's strange, because we could be twins if your eyes were hazel!" He taunted.

"Leave me alone Dad!"

"Or you'll do what Junior?" James snarled back.

"I will jinx your ass to the other side and back!" They were in the Common Room. Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it at his father.

"No Quidditch, no Hogsmeade, and no Hermione." James played his ace.

Harry turned into Prince; he flashed his tail at his father as if to say up yours, and left the Common room.

"Cheeky little bastard isn't he." Sirius chuckled.

"He just flipped me off again didn't he?" James shook his head in defeat.

"Oh yeah, Prongs in spades." Sirius liked this side of Harry.

--

"PUT ME DOWN WILLS!!" Hermione's screech echoed in the entryway.

"You are not going off to Hogsmeade by yourself and that's final!" Wills slapped her on the butt.

"Ouch!! That hurt you royal pain in the ass!" She pounded him on the back with her fists.

"Ouch!! Behave brat!" Wills swatted her again.

"Wills stop doing that." Kate noticed Prince who didn't look happy at all.

"Katie she's acting like a brat and she's trying my patience!"

"I know that, but Prince doesn't like what you're doing to his mate." Kate pointed to the wolf standing on the top stairway snarling at him.

"Prince, now let's not overreact!! She hit me in the head with her cast!" Wills eyed the wolf warily he was advancing on him with his teeth bared.

"Get him Prince! He hurt me!"

"Hermione Anne Diana Granger I did nothing of the sort!" Wills was staring down at a very grouchy Prince. "Back off Prince!"

"Get him Prince!"

"PRINCE!!" Remus walked in with Gene. "Stand down this instant!" He commanded.

Prince was looking at Wills leg as if it was dinner.

"Um, Will's swatted Hermione's rear twice and he saw it." Kate filled him in.

"Hermione what's going on?" Gene looked at the girl slung over Wills shoulder.

"I was going outside and he manhandled me back into the castle!" Hermione lied.

"Why you little pain in the ass!"

Prince was not backing down. He swiped at his pant leg with his left front claws and easily sliced the jeans without hurting Wills.

"Were you off to Hogsmeade by chance?" Remus gave Hermione a look.

"Well since I can't even so much as check on Harry in his room! I had to find something to do!!" Hermione snarled.

"Oh yes that... I was afraid you weren't going to like that part of your new quarters, but since they can't even walk up your staircase, it's only fair to offer them privacy as well." Remus pointed out.

"I didn't think of it that way."

"Obviously neither did Prince." Remus watched, as Harry reverted to his normal form.

"Wills, please put Hermione down." He gave him a look, his wand pointed at him ready to jinx.

Wills didn't need told twice, he set her back on her feet, and she promptly made him sing soprano with her knee. "I knew that she was going to do that." He fell to his knees in pain.

"Next time don't manhandle me!" She growled at him from her place in Harry's arms.

"Angel, you aren't suppose to go off to Hogsmeade by yourself, at least not until you're seventeen. So he was doing his brotherly duty in stopping you." Harry looked down at her.

"Well I don't have to like it!" She huffed. "Where are my parents and the tweebs?"

"The twins are having a snack in the Great Hall. I believe that Albus is in there with them having a talk with Hermione's parents." Remus answered her question.

"I half expected to see Filch and Mrs. Norris skulking around." Gene looked around for them.

"Mrs. Norris was an unregistered animagus Dark witch and is no longer in this existence. Filch is on his way to Azkaban." Harry told him.

"Tonks is going to rub that one in with Kingsley. She's suspected them since fifth year." Remus grinned.

"I have suspected him since first year. He's just way too mean to be even close to a good person." Hermione felt caged. "Let's go see Hagrid. I need to get some air."

"We made peace with what happened in the castle, but the walls still close in on us in the entryway, and Grand staircase." Harry put his wand away and then slung Hermione over his shoulder. "See you at Dinner."

--

"Harry put me down!" She growled.

"Behave." He playfully swatted her on the rear as they headed out the doors.

"This isn't the most comfortable position you know." She blew the bangs out of her face, as he carried her out of the courtyard, and onto the front grounds.

"I'll set you down in a minute." He kept walking until he had reached the beech tree by the lake. "This is a safe distance, so you can yell all you want, and it won't send anyone running." He set her down on her feet.

"I feel trapped here ok!" Hermione hissed. "September first is normal and I can handle that, but we have almost two weeks here and that Order of Merlin first-class ceremony! For the first time in my life I don't wish to study 24/7. I wish to actually go out and do things!"

"Let's go to a movie then." He suggested.

"Are you daft!? Are you out of your mind?! We're stuck here and are expected at dinner!"

"I'm not crazy and we aren't stuck here." Harry smiled down at her his eyes twinkled with mischief. "You see my love, all I have to do is walk out that gate, take you in my arms, think London, and we're there."

"We'll be caught before we even get to sit down." She pouted.

"The singing tent was a fluke. I only get caught when I wish to get caught." He pulled out the invisibility cloak from his jacket pocket just enough so she could see it.

"We need muggle money and that's up in our dorm rooms." She paced in front of the tree.

"I do own a wallet you know, it does have money in it, and it's in my pocket." Harry pulled out his wallet and showed her the wad of cash inside it. "I've more than enough to get us into the movies, dinner, and whatever else your heart desires."

"We'll be in so much trouble when we get back." Hermione bit down on her lower lip.

"Tomorrow is Uncle Remus's wedding and the next day we get the Order of Merlin. What are they going to do yell at us?" Harry arched a brow at her.

"Take away your toys for one." Hermione pointed out.

"They aren't only my toys. Draco isn't doing anything wrong, so why punish him. Look, you wish to do something fun and I'm giving you the green light to go to the movies and dinner. We're betrothed and that means that we can date. They can't fault us on that!" Harry was confused she wanted to go out and have fun, but she didn't wish to break the rules.

He pulled out the Marauders Map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He tapped the map with his wand.

It came to life and he could clearly see what everyone in the castle was doing. His Uncle was pacing the Great Hall. His Aunt was talking to Hermione's parents and the twins. Remus and Gene were well together...hmm didn't need to know that. Severus was talking to Draco and Ginny up in their study. Now that was something out of the ordinary it was still broad daylight and he didn't seem to like the sun. Sirius and his father were tormenting Peeves on the fifth floor. He looked for his mother she was talking with Hagrid. "It's now or never Hermione. Do you wish to go out or stay here and brood?"

"I just don't wish to get into trouble on our first day back." She was Head Girl and had to set an example.

"This is family time. This is home. We can and are going on a date." He took her hand in his and they raced towards the gates.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!!" Lily's shout echoed around them.

"We're toast!! She's been really cross today!" Hermione whimpered.

They made it out of the gates and into the clear.

"We're out of here." Harry pulled her closer to him, thought of where he wished to go, and disapparated.

"Drat I was just going to ask if they had enough money to go on their date." Lily sighed in defeat.

"Harry always has some sort of back up plan." Ron was next to her.

"That's what worries me." Lily sighed.

"That's what makes him Harry." Luna smiled.

--

Chapter 21

Night Out

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	22. Night Out

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives****Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 21

Night Out

--

Harry and Hermione try to have fun. How long will it last?

--

They appeared in front of the cinema and to their relief they weren't seen.

"Let's see we have The Princess Diaries 2, Spiderman 2, I-Robot, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Van Helsing, and that's just a few on the list." Hermione read the outside roster that showed the movies and the times.

"The first one is a definite girl movie. The second is, well, I liked the first one. The third Will Smith what can I say. The fourth I haven't seen yet, but lived it and the last one is too dark magic for me at the moment." He went down the list out loud.

"I know that you don't really want to, but let's go see our story on big screen. It says IMAX that's like an eight-storey screen." Hermione made her choice.

"Us on an eight-storey movie screen? An eight-storey Dementor?" He looked into her eyes and saw that she wanted to see it. "It's your night you choose." He sighed in defeat.

Hermione pulled him with her into the cinema and up to the ticket area. "We would like two tickets for the Harry Potter movie please."

The clerk was looking at them as if he were seeing things. "Let me get this straight. You want to go see POA and you were the ones that starred in it?"

"Oh, you think we look like Emma and Dan!" Hermione giggled. "We get that all the time don't we Harry."

"Yeah, unfortunately Hermione we do." Harry hadn't styled his hair, so the fading scar was not hidden by his bangs it was in plain view.

"Blimey you have a scar on your head." The clerk rudely pointed it out with his finger.

"You don't say. To tell you the truth old Voldy planted it on me when I was one." He leaned in close so the clerk and only the clerk could hear him. "I also vanquished him in sixth year and will do the same to you if you don't give me the bloomin tickets and bugger off."

The teens Adam's apple bobbed up and down in his throat as he eyed Harry as if he were slightly crackers. "You really are a fan aren't you? Although, everyone knows, that Harry is gonna buy the farm in the sixth book. That and Ron and Hermione will get together." He used the machine to produce the tickets. "Your also way off cuz Harry Potter wears specs."

"Harry James Potter don't you dare!" She hissed. "Ignore him!"

Harry looked around the theater; it was deserted now, so he pulled out his wand. "Cedric is it?" He looked at the blonde teenager's nametag. "See this in my hand?"

The boy gulped.

"L_umos_," Harry barely spoke the words and the wand lit up. "_Nox_," He put the wand away. "Now you clueless git do ya have any other snide comments or cheesy half-arse remarks?" He showed him the final piece of identification, when he opened his wallet to pay him, his drivers license fell out onto the counter verifying his identity. (Harry James Potter, 11 Gryffindor Lane, Godric's Hollow, South Wales. DOB July 31, 1987, eyes Green, height 6ft 3inches, weight 159lbs, spectacles worn when driving, and his picture with the old unruly haircut at 16 smiling at him the scar in plain view.)

"Please don't press your luck. He's in a bad mood today and you tactlessly made it worse by the commenting on sixth year. You see Ron and Luna died in the final battle, so it's a very touchy subject for him." Hermione took control of the situation, paid the boy, and took the tickets from his shaking fingers.

"We were never here. You did not see us. We do not exist. One slip of the tongue and I will find you. You don't want that now do you?" Harry narrowed his eyes down at the teen.

He nodded in response for the first three, and then shook his head no for the final one.

"Good. Sorry if I spoiled the book for you. Oh and just between you and me. Ron is with Luna... Draco is with Ginny...and all is at peace in our world." He and Hermione set off towards the concession stand to get popcorn and other goodies before the movie.

Tonks walked up to the poor teen and adjusted his memory. "I would like two tickets please for Harry Potter POA." She smiled at him her hair was strawberry blonde and Charlie was with her.

"Just think, Dori. It's just the beginning of their date and already he's lost his temper with the muggle fans." Charlie chuckled as they went off to shadow the unsuspecting couple.

"I don't blame him in the least. The prat deserved it. How dense can you get? Telling him that he dies in the sixth book, and Ron with Hermione! Muggles are so daft sometimes!" She dragged him over to a corner when Harry and Hermione were heading their way. "Now shut up and plant one on me." She ordered.

Charlie grabbed her to him and kissed her.

Harry and Hermione grinned when they walked passed.

"It's nice to see two people in love like we are." Hermione sighed.

Harry paused to look at the couple. "They look familiar." He narrowed his eyes. "I know them somehow."

"Nonsense you're seeing things and we're going to miss the movie." Hermione dragged him off towards the IMAX wing of the cinema sending popcorn flying on Tonks and Charlie.

"Bloody hell! He really is a natural isn't he?" Charlie finally broke off the kiss.

"What? Oh yeah, he's an Auror-in-training already. Just doesn't know it yet. None of the three do." Tonks blinked at him a few times to clear her head and then dragged him off to get goodies for the movie.

"Hermione, we have fifteen minutes till it starts and that looked like Tonks and Charlie." Harry planted his feet firmly ten feet away from the entrance to the IMAX theater doors.

"Well they are a couple. Maybe the two of them are on a date." Hermione glared at him.

"I think that we have chaperones!" Harry looked behind them and there was Tonks and Charlie hiding behind a huge potted plant kissing again.

"He is your big brother, maybe he's just being overprotective or something." Hermione managed to get him up to the doors.

"Ever made spit-wads Hermione?"

"In the IMAX Theater we will be thrown out!" She snarled.

"Not gonna happen because I have this to aim." He patted his wand.

"Look if it looks like they're following us then send as many things as you want at them, but it looks to me as if they're enjoying their date." She growled.

"I know when it's a date and when its not and those two are really putting on a show." Harry took out the cloak, draped it around them, and they vanished. "Now we can enjoy our date in peace." He found seats in the upper seating area and they settled in to watch the previews.

"He brought the cloak with him!" Tonks snarled in frustration.

"He's on his second attempt at a date with his love, so of course he brought it with him." Charlie led her into the theater.

Tonks took out what looked like a compact and it showed something on its tiny screen. "Ah ha there you are." She looked up at the upper level where the two were seated under the cloak. "Let's sit this way." She situated it so she was three seats down from them.

"Dori, he's gonna make us pay if he figures it out." Charlie put an arm across the back of her seat and pulled her closer to him.

"Trust me Charlie I have it all under control." She kissed him on the cheek.

--

The lights went dark and the other previews began to play on the screen.

"Harry James!" Hermione hissed as he created several spitballs.

"What? I'm under the cloak, no one can see, and I have the target at point-blank range." Harry loaded up his weapon that being an extra straw, aimed, and fired.

Charlie jumped when the wad hit him on the neck. _I deserve that we're spying I will not kick his ass._ He thought.

Harry fired again this time it hit Tonks on the cheek.

"Gross!" Tonks wiped the wad off her face. "Who did that?!" She looked around.

Splat! This one got her between the eyes.

"Two guesses as to whose doing this." Charlie made sure the ushers weren't watching and tossed M & M's at where Harry and Hermione were sitting.

"Ouch!" Hermione was hit in the forehead by a sweet. "Playtime is over boys!" She took off the cloak so she could glare down at the other two.

"Tonks you need practice." Harry narrowed his eyes down at them. "I made you in less than a minute of seeing you."

"We're on a date." Tonks shrugged.

"So are we." Hermione growled. "So stay out of ours.

--

Harry and Hermione gawked at the size of the IMAX screen. It was surreal to see their very likenesses on a massively large screen acting out their life in third year or attempting to do so with the script that they were given.

Harry watched as various scenes played out on the screen. His blood ran cold as an icy river when it came time for the Dementors to make the scene. They were so realistic like that, he could actually hear the echo's of that horrible night in his head.

He didn't realize it, but he was squeezing Hermione's hand so tightly that she yelped in pain. "It's not real, Lion." Hermione reached over and touched his cheek; he was shaking badly and had broken out in a cold sweat. "They are only computerized CGI images. Not one of those up there is real nor will they jump out of the screen and get you."

Harry watched as one of the Dementors did in fact float out right at them of the screen.

"You were saying, Lioness?" Harry stood up and faced the creature. "Goddamn it!! Just once I would like a Frickin night off!" He ignored the screaming in his head, it didn't matter his parents were around him now, and focused on the evil sight that was floating near him.

Tonks and Charlie also had their wands out, but their meager little patroness' were nothing to it. Charlie's was a minidragon and Tonks patronus was a cute adorable koala. Hermione shot her little otter at it and it just proofed out of sight.

"My god you three should never try those on anything!" Harry shot his stag at the Dementor, one so powerful that it went from a stag and morphed into an unicorn. The result was the Dementor then ceased to exist.

"Now that's what I'm talkin about!" Harry watched as the unicorn stood in front of him, bowed its head in recognition of him, and then vanished in silver smoke.

"HOLY HELL!" Daniel Radcliffe, who was watching the screening with Emma Watson, exclaimed in shock and awe. "You can't be who I know you are!?"

Emma stood next to him. She was clinging to his arm. "They're real..." She whimpered.

"Oh, bugger the kids on the screen are standing right behind us!" Tonks groaned.

"Bloody hell, you're right Dori. It looks just like two younger versions of them." Charlie blinked his eyes as if to see if he might be seeing double.

Harry turned on his heel to glare over at the person with his voice. "Oh, shit this is so not good..." He muttered under his breath before losing his cool completely.

"JUST ONCE I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A FUCKING NIGHT OFF!! DO YOU HEAR ME UP THERE!! I WANT PEACE FOR ONCE!!" He roared up at the ceiling, his wand was still at the ready.

"I think all of London heard that one." Daniel muttered.

"DID I ASK YOU TO SPEAK TO ME!?" Harry pointed his wand at the actor/teenager. Harry's eyes were blazing green and he was just tearing to jinx someone. "WOULD YOU LIKE TWO EARS AND A TAIL?!"

"Harry James Potter you will behave yourself!" Hermione growled.

"I will not behave myself! Those two make a living being us! We didn't even get a say!! He deserves two ears and a tail! My life is not something to profit off of!! I'm sick of seeing all of this crap with my likeness on it and that next book will be worse!! I don't need to read about RON AND LUNA dying!! I don't want to read about you almost dying! About using the unforgiving curse, two times once on Bella and once on Voldemort even if they did deserve it! That my blood somehow cures every bloody wizarding illness except Lockhart's, because of Ron's wand!! My very touch, when bleeding, can either mark a Dark Wizard or turn them to not even dust in the wind!! My dad was the Half-Blood Prince making me the heir! Godric was one of my grandfathers or that his mom was Queen Guinevere!! I don't mind the fact that I'm set for life, because of that, and my other grandfather was the creator of the snitch, but this other crap is just too much shit for one guy to have to handle!! Seventh year should not be this much of a pain! It's nice that Aunt Minerva and Uncle Albus are related to me! Draco is a good guy now and betrothed to Ginny! I love it that your parents are my godparents! Ron's parents are my legal guardians and my parents and Sirius can get out of their portraits and bitch at me at will!!" Harry was venting out his frustration, the projector booth went dark, as did the whole theater complex. "_LUMOS MAXIMUS_!!" The light that flared out of his wand lit up the area around them.

"Remus is cured and marrying his sweetheart from school! The Wizarding World is at peace for hundreds and hundreds of years! We finally admitted that we loved each other and will be married by the end of seventh year! You are Head Boy, Quidditch captain of the best team ever to play at Hogwarts! You actually got me up on a broom and in one of those god-awful uniforms! I played against the all-stars, destroyed them, and I got this broken arm! We destroyed Puddlemere United and you, Draco, and Ginny all get to be on their team! Draco saw the light because you were willing to give him another chance and just look at him he's thriving with goodness. Not to mention that fact that he's in Gryffindor now! You always have to dwell on poor you all the time! Well it ends this instant!! That Dementor does not mean that you are doomed to never have any fun!! In fact if you don't stop this tantrum you won't get any cookies for a very, very longtime!" Hermione was furious with him.

"You can't mean ever with the cookies?" He went from furious to pouting in seconds.

"That is not going to work Harry James, so stop it with the poor little boy routine! I mean what I say!" Hermione glared up into his eyes. "No cookies means no cookies!"

"I'll behave I promise." He looked over at Daniel. "I'm sorry about that. I've just had a time of it these past six years or so."

"That's understandable. I know all about it remember. I have to read the books to get to know who you are and let me say that they don't even scratch the surface." Daniel reluctantly walked over to the other four with Emma tucked against him.

Tonks sealed the door temporarily, as to not let any Muggles in the theater. It had been a private viewing by the looks of it. "Hermione you really know how to rein him in." She winked at her.

"Someone has to put a muzzle on my Wolfe and it might as well be me. Daniel and Emma did nothing wrong and he went off the scales on them. He can't take out his frustrations on anyone who angers him. I would like to have a life of some sort that has balance and I will not have my girls subjected to that temper of his! No cookies means no cookies!" She stalked down the aisle and towards an exit sign.

"You know what little bro. You've done the impossible. You've ended up on the couch at least a year before the actual wedding and I don't see any sign of reprieve. Your new friend will be cold showers and Glacius. The others have nothing to worry about now. I mean she isn't gonna let you kiss her let alone anything else." Charlie shook his head. "You are so far in the doghouse that you'll be married for three months at least before you ever get a honeymoon."

"I'll die!" Harry was all but in tears. "I can't not kiss or touch my princess…Its like cutting off my oxygen supply!"

"You just can't catch a break can you?" Daniel shook his head in sympathy.

"You don't know the half of it." Harry groaned.

"It's our right to make our men pay for being prats." Emma gave Daniel a look and went off in the direction that Hermione had gone.

"Em, I didn't do anything! What are you toasted at me for?" Daniel chased after her.

"He has more courage than you do Harry. He actually chased after his girlfriend." Tonks smirked.

"Emma doesn't have a dragon heartstring/phoenix feather wand and isn't in a jinxing mood." Harry headed off after Hermione.

"He does have a point there, Dori." Charlie frowned.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Tonks stalked off.

"Dori! Just my luck I've gotta deal with three girls with PMS!" Charlie stalked off after them.

--

Hermione, Tonks, and Emma found themselves face-to-face with Moody and Kingsley.

"Get in the limo now." Kingsley growled.

"Go stuff yourself Kingsley!! I am not going back yet!" Hermione aimed her wand at him.

"Look you foolish girl!! There are three Dementors still at large!! Now get in the bloody car!" Moody snarled. "Where are Charlie, Harry, and the other one!?"

"Charlie and Daniel are with Harry. He can make sure that they aren't Dementor kissed. He can do anything! After all he's Harry Potter the Great!" Hermione fumed.

"That tears it!" Harry appeared behind her by means of the invisibility cloak, grabbed her, and kissed her until she all but melted in his arms.

"You boys are all alike just grab us and we..." Daniel who had finally found Em proceeded to follow Harry's lead.

Tonks looked around for Charlie and was not disappointed she was grabbed and kissed.

"ENOUGH WITH THE SNOGGING JUST GET IN THE FRICKIN LIMO!!" Kingsley roared.

"There are three Dementors are at large!" Moody snarled.

"Two Dementors, I got one in the theater." Harry glared at the two men. "How did they get loose and who did it?"

"Dementors aren't only in England you moron! They are here to avenge their dead comrades!" Kingsley glared back at him.

Harry looked around the dark parking lot. Kinglsey and Moody had used putter outers, so the lot was pitch back. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his ring, using it to detect any dark magic nearby. :Leo I need a little help. There are two more Dementors at large and thanks to the two paranoid wizards no light by which to see them with.:

_:Or sense them since you lost your temper again and this time it has cost you something that you want very badly.:_ Leo lectured him.

:Oh, we shall see about the no cookie clause. She just challenged me. I love a good challenge. We'll see just how long she can keep that vow.: Harry looked down into Hermione's eyes and gave her the big bad wolf look. :Now enough about my love life. Do you sense any Dementors?:

_:They don't really effect you as much as they did anymore do they? They are fifty feet to your right and closing in and there are about twenty not two.:_ Leo told him.

"All of you get behind me NOW!!" Harry powered up his wand and prepared to launch his attack on the all but invisible attackers.

"Moody!! We have twenty, not two, Dementors approaching not even fifty feet right over there!" He sent his stag at the first ten only it emerged, as the unicorn slicing through Dementor after Dementor. Harry was now just barely feeling the effects of having them nearby. "Oh, no you don't!" He sent it towards the others that were coming at them from behind.

Daniel and Emma were clinging to each other all they could see was the unicorn patronus slicing through something invisible and they were getting cold which was highly unlikely because it was eighty degrees outside.

_:Well done young master. I detect the threat is no more.:_ Leo praised him. _:You may proceed with operation James the conqueror if you would like.:_

:Operation James the conqueror, eh? I like it.: Harry had done all of his attacks with one arm still around Hermione.

"All in a days work for Harry Potter the Great wouldn't you say so my love?" Harry shot the very words that she had snarled at Moody and Kingsley back at her.

"That was, um, very impressive." She eyed him with wary amber eyes.

"Impressive! That was bloody brilliant is what that was!" Moody was proud of him.

"I agree and next time Mad-eye let's not use the putter outer when there are Dementors on the loose." Kingsley rolled his eyes at him.

"Hold tight you two. This won't hurt much. I have to adjust your memory." Tonks had her wand out.

"Adjust our memory?!" Daniel glared at her. "I don't bloody well think so."

"My mind is just fine the way it is thank you very much!" Emma bristled.

"Dori look at them and tell me that you aren't jumping the gun! They could be their younger twins!" Charlie took the wand out of her hands.

The Limo door opened and a calm voice filtered out of it. "Would all of you please get inside the car before you attract any more attention?"

Six heads turned to look at the limo.

"Uncle Albus I was just taking Hermione out on a date and..."

"I know dear boy. Work got in the way again. You lost your temper, and she punished you dearly for that. I know everything nephew, now get in the car."

"We have Daniel and Emma here..."

"I am well aware of that now get in the car!"

The others had all piled into the car including Hermione, who had managed to get free of his hold on her waist.

"Shouldn't I put the lights back in the parking lot?" Harry stalled.

"Do not make me get out of this car and toss you inside." Albus growled.

Harry got into the limo that had more than enough room inside for all of them. :Sorry I'm just not in the mood to get flamed by anymore family members tonight.: He sat next to his Uncle.

:Understandable, dear boy, but you have much to learn about dealing with the gentler sex. Never lose your temper, always be a gentleman, and above all shower them with love any chance that you get.: He gave him some pointers.

:So are you and Aunt Minerva getting married too?: Harry continued their silent conversation.

:Dear boy, Minerva and I already are married. We just don't advertise it to the public and yes we are renewing our vows as well.: Albus chuckled.

:Daniel and Emma are the ones that play us in the movies.: Harry didn't know how much that his uncle knew about the muggle books and things.

:I am well aware of the Harry Potter empire in the Muggle World. Who do you think planted the idea in her head? Now as for Daniel and Emma, worry not all will be well. We will get back just in time for dinner.: Albus was as calm as ever.

"Oh, how rude of the two of us" He smiled at the other passengers in the limo. "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and acting Co-Minister of Magic of the Wizarding World. You are the young actor and actress who portray my Grandnephew and future Grandniece in the movies about their lives. I am just getting into those, you see my nephew has brought the movies, and the books to Hogwarts. I am also getting used to muggle technology. It's quite fascinating actually. In fact Draco and Harry get to have his muggle toys up in their dorm room tower this year."

"Yeah, but if anyone finds out, then its so long toys and back to boredom." Harry rolled his eyes.

"How can anyone get up there with Ron's portrait guarding the entrance to what looks like a wall." Hermione was still displeased with him.

"So sorry little-miss-know-it-all, I was just making conversation." Harry wasn't too happy with her either.

"Children to your corners," Albus cleared his throat as if to get their attention. "We have some business to conduct with our two newcomers."

"You are such a baby!" Hermione snarled.

"Me?! I'm not the one with a burr stuck up my ass!" He snarled back.

Emma looked in her purse for something and produced a bottle of pills. "Hermione, I think you need to take one of these before you seriously hurt something or someone."

Hermione took the bottle and read what it said on the label. "Hey Wolfe hand me a Butterbeer now!" She all but commanded him.

"Wolfe!? Are you seriously mental today or what?" He gave her the bottle.

"Kiddo, haven't you ever heard of PMS before?" Charlie went over and growled into his ear, so he would not anger the females in the limo.

Harry turned to look at his 'Big Brother' and then at Hermione. "They call it the curse, but yes I know what PMS is, and that they could kill us and most likely get away with it in a court of law." He nodded.

"Well then little brother I suggest you cool it or she might hurt you." Charlie went back to his seat.

Harry looked over at the minibar and saw that it was loaded with chocolate treats. "Love would you like some, uh, chocolate?" He eyed her warily.

"Yes, please that would be lovely." She took a pill and downed it with the drink.

Harry handed her a selection of chocolates to choose from and she took them all. "Anything for my princess," He went back to the safety of his Uncle. "Uncle, do they have to sign that long parchment swearing that they won't divulge the Wizarding World like Kate and Wills did?"

"Actually, just in case they ever ran into any of you in the Muggle World they have a clause in their contracts that already covers that situation. Therefore, that is not necessary at this time. Wills was different he is of the Wizarding World therefore he needed to sign the complete contract." Albus explained. "The two of you are in for a treat, for Hogwarts is decked out to celebrate the wedding of Professor Remus Lupin and his bride-to-be Healer Genevieve Rona."

"Isn't he still a werewolf?" Emma frowned.

"No you weren't paying attention when I ranted were you." Harry shook his head. "Not that I blame you, because I was out of line. I was just hoping to have some quality time with Hermione tonight. My blood is turning out to be the factor in curing most of the diseases that plague our world, one of which is the werewolf, and it's curing Neville's parents as well. Uncle Remus is free and clear of the disease and teaching at the school again."

"So that mysterious element in your blood is the key to several things in your world?" Emma arched a brow at him.

"What Harry has inside him, the element as you call it, hasn't been seen since Godric Gryffindor." Albus explained. "This makes him the true Half-Blood Prince."

"WILL YOU STOP!! HE HAS AN EGO THE SIZE OF AUSTRALIA ALREADY!!" Hermione actually snarled at Albus and everyone gawked at her in horror.

"I'm gonna to let that one slide, because you are currently OUT OF YOU MIND!" Harry forced himself not to lose his temper.

"I am merely stating the obvious. You have a hugely oversized ego to match your, well; we won't go there now will we." She munched on her chocolate, as if she hadn't said anything outrageously wrong.

"HERMIONE!!" Tonks, Albus, Kingsley, Moody, and Charley glared at her.

"WHAT?! It's true! He's not the only special one in the family! I may not have taken Sibyll's class, but I am a seer and can peak into the future now and then if I wish." She glared at them.

Harry's face burned scarlet and he draped his cloak around him so he could hide.

"Harry don't be all upset. Think of this as practice for when you're married, and she is expecting you're firstborn. This is nothing compared to the moods she'll be in then." Kingsley chuckled highly amused.

Harry said nothing and remained under the cloak.

"You can't catch a break at all can you?" Daniel glared at Hermione.

"Not in this lifetime." Harry muttered.

"Daniel, it's like this. Harry is destined to never live a nice quiet dull life, and the sooner he accepts this the better it will be for him. I made sure that he was ready to face his destiny and he has done so with flying colors." Albus had his hand on the invisible shoulder of his nephew.

Harry turned into prince with the cloak on; to his delight he remained invisible, so he hopped off the seat, and padded carefully over to Hermione. He then proceeded to jump into her lap.

Hermione found herself with a lap full of invisible wolf. "You big baby," She scratched his ears.

"Hermione who are you talking to?" Charlie asked.

"I am talking to Prince otherwise known as Harry's animagus form."

"Animagus?" Daniel and Emma stared at her.

"Draco is a wolf with silvery fur called Dragon. Harry is a jet-black wolf called Prince. I'm a tawny colored Kneazle called Princess, and Ginny is a reddish furred one called Cleo." Hermione continued to ramble on and Prince nipped her as if to say shut up. "Ouch you naughty Wolfe," She tried to take the cloak off, but it wasn't there. "Fascinating, so if you're wearing the cloak you stay invisible in your Animagi form now that is an asset to your arsenal."

Prince jumped off her lap and went back to his seat next to his uncle.

He went back to being Harry again. "For the love of Merlin will you button it already!" Harry threw off the cloak glowering at her.

Hermione burst into tears.

Harry swore in Parseltounge that was so not what he thought would happen. "Angel, don't cry. You know I can't take that." He went over and sat down to cuddle her in his arms.

"You hate me." She sobbed against his shoulder.

"I love you princess. It's just that I'm new to female moods and stuff." He tried to calm her down.

"Did I really make a fool of myself saying no cookies and that remark about your well you know...?" She moaned in misery.

"Oh yeah, that you did my heart," He rocked her in his arms. "No harm done."

"I just wanted us to have a nice night off." She sobbed.

"I know and so did I. It looks like we'll just have to take what we can get, until seventh year is up, and then I promise just you me and two months of no one bothering us." He vowed. "Because you and I will be married and they can't boss us around anymore after that."

Hermione looked up into his eyes. "Two months alone no one to bother us...it's too much to wish for." She sniffed.

"Wills can lend us the yacht that way no one will be able to find us." Harry grinned at her.

"My cousin the Royal pain would do anything for us. He loves us." She calmed down.

"That's right sweetness. He will do anything for us we're like sibs to him." He kissed her on the nose.

"Are you talking about Prince William?" Daniel frowned.

"You're related to the royals?" Emma gawked at her.

"I'm related to Will's and Harry on their mother's side of the family and their father's. Mum was Diana's cousin and Daddy is a cousin to the Windsor's. My parents are Lord and Lady Granger. They don't use their titles because they can't stand most of the royals. Wills and Harry are like big brothers to me and my parents are more like an Aunt and Uncle to them than cousins." Hermione told them.

"Wills got a letter and never got the chance to choose to go to Hogwarts. He just recently found out and joined in our world with his girlfriend Kate." Harry filled in the rest of the blanks for them.

"Unreal...this is so bloody unreal." Daniel pinched himself to make sure this wasn't some wacko dream, but he was awake and this was very real.

"The reason the story of Harry's life was leaked to the author was simple. Magic was dying out in the Muggle World and this was a way to keep it alive for future generations. I never imagined that my spell would have caused as much of an effect in your world as it has. I have tried to keep Harry from knowing about it, but it was just a matter of time. If you ask me my nephew is handling it rather well. He could very well have gone off jinxing the lot of you and been done with it." Albus took his opportunity to enter the conversation.

"Actually, the thought has crossed my mind at times. Draco wanted to sue them as did Fred and George." Harry was holding Hermione, who had fallen asleep against his shoulder.

"She has had a rough day of it." Albus conjured a blanket to put around her. "It's not easy coming back to a place that although is home held such great pain, anger, and sorrow."

"The final battle happened at Hogwarts?" Emma frowned.

Harry proceeded to tell them the ending of Voldemort and what happened after that. When all was said and done he looked tired beyond his years and it was clear that all of this was taking an enormous toll on him.

"I believe that you have said enough, I know how going through that in your mind affects you." Albus handed him some chocolate. "Not to mention that you fought the Dementors again and using a patronus of that magnitude is draining to the most powerful of wizards."

"I'll be okay Uncle. They needed to know what happened." Harry closed his eyes and relaxed.

"I'm sorry for what you lost, but you just need to think of what you gained. You gained the love of your life, an enemy is now your best friend, and you found out that you have more family than ever." Emma tried to cheer him up.

"You left out one major factor. He has his parents and Sirius back in his life again." Tonks grinned.

"You do?" Daniel frowned. "How is that possible?"

"James, Lily, and Sirius all have portraits which allowed them contact with Harry. Remus made a plea to the powers above to send him some help with dealing with the four of them. They answered by allowing James, Lilly, and Sirius freedom to leave their portraits at will. Thus he has his parents and godfather back in his life again." Albus chuckled when Harry opened one eye to glare at him. "Although, after all this time without them he doesn't know how to take having parents again."

"I tend to give my father the finger at every opportunity. Especially, when he goes off on one of his James Potter the Great or when I was your age lectures. He's so jealous that his astral image is green at times. You see I've surpassed my father and he doesn't like it." Harry smirked.

"Although, when his Dad says jump Harry asks how high." Hermione chuckled in her sleep. "His dad can turn semi solid and tan his hide but good. He did it this morning to get him out of bed."

"I forgot to mention the Prophet ran with another story and it has a picture on the front page of the two of you sleeping under that oak tree near your house. If I remember correctly it has more than one picture. There is one with Remus finding you and it says the time, which I believe was two o'clock in the morning, and there is a picture of William ready to pull his hair out." Albus told him.

"There's no crime in sitting under an ancient oak watching the moonrise over Godric Lake on my own property. If we fell asleep then that's all that happened and The Prophet is turning into a tabloid rag." Harry snarled.

"Harry you have to rein in that temper of yours. I am not the enemy. I am your uncle, and I will discipline you if you don't behave." Albus got deadly serious.

"You tell him Uncle Albus maybe he will listen to you." Hermione muttered in her sleep.

"This seems like one trial after another. If I didn't know any better I would think that I was undergoing testing, or training of some sort. Not possible since I haven't even started seventh year yet." He looked over at Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, and then at his Uncle.

"I believe that because you are a natural born Auror that they are going about your training differently. You were teaching DADA in your fifth and sixth years and that is very impressive. You handle pressure extremely well and do not hesitate to act in any situation. In other words yes, dear boy, your training as an Auror has been going on since the Celebration festival. They were extremely impressed with your becoming an animagus on your first try. Hermione is being trained and so is Draco. You just don't realize that it is occurring. Mad-eye, Tonks, and Kingsley are going to be taking turns teaching you three all that they know about being an Auror. You see your classes are going to be quite different from what you ever expected." Albus explained.

"I need a Time Turner." She whimpered.

"Nonsense, dear girl, you are 'The Smartest Witch of the Century' and seventh year is only a means of getting you started at what you have chosen to be that being an Auror. You will find that you will be able to keep up with your high marks without the use of a Time Turner." Albus chuckled.

"We're here." Harry changed the subject, as Hogwarts was now clearly visible outside the limo window. "If the two of you look out the window you will see Hogwarts."

"Oh, wicked the movies don't even come close to the real Hogwarts." Daniel stared out of the tinted windows at the castle all lit up for the evening.

--

Draco opened the door to the limo and growled his displeasure to two of its occupants. "You ditched us with the adults and the tweebs from hell!"

"You were glued to the video game and I wanted to go out on a date alone with my princess." Harry growled.

"Holy hell!! Who did you find this time?!" Draco saw Daniel and Emma.

"Emma Watson, Daniel Radcliffe, meet Draco Sirius Black." Harry rolled his eyes at Draco.

"You just can't win can you?" Draco shook his head.

"Nope. We went to the movies to watch POA and I ended up fighting a Dementor with my new unicorn patronus...Hermione went all mental and grounded me from... Nope not gonna go there...because I lost my temper. Daniel and Emma were in the theater. Long story short we ended up outside, where twenty more Dementors awaited us and the unicorn took them out as well. Then Uncle took us all home." Harry filled him in.

"No cookies?" Draco winced.

"Nope no cookies," Harry muttered.

"Damn you didn't go into that whole Harry Potter bit did you?"

"No comment."

"Oh shit that's the couch till way after you're married."

"We shall see about that my friend."

"No cookies mean just that, but it doesn't mean no cuddling or kissing." She yawned.

"Well there is that in your future then." Draco chuckled.

"Damn straight there will be no cookies!" Lily appeared in the limo startling the two newcomers.

"Mum!! I would never do anything like that!" He was beet red.

"Oh, really and why do I see James in your eyes?" Lily gave him a knowing look.

"Mum these are your eyes not Dad's. I promised all of you and I will not break that promise." He looked her in the eyes.

"Don't think that I don't know that you're plotting something young man." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I married your father, so I know every marauder trick in the book."

"Yes Mum. Can we get out now or are you going to flame me some more. I mean I only defeated 21 Dementors an hour or so ago." Harry pouted.

"You must be so proud of yourself..." Lily noticed Daniel and Emma. "My stars you look like my kids."

"We, um, play them in the movies." Emma was the one to answer.

Daniel was staring at her.

"Oh yes, the movies James and I watched them. You two are very good actors." She smiled at them.

"Well we're filming the fourth movie, but we might not do the other three." Daniel finally found his voice.

"The devil you say! If the two of you go then the movie is over!" Harry and Hermione spoke in unison.

"It's not really up to us. We want to do the movies, but the ones paying for them think we're growing up too fast." Daniel frowned.

"You look exactly how I looked in fourth year, minus the fact that my hair is a lot darker than that. I don't see how they can say you look to old to play me. You're growing with the part. Both of you are." Harry growled.

"The fans would boycott the movie if they changed the cast, so it's an empty threat." Emma longed to go see the castle.

"I'm starving and the two of you must be dying to see the castle." Harry winked at Emma.

Hermione saw the wink and elbowed him in the ribs. "Quit flirting with the fourteen-year-old." She hissed.

Harry got up with her in his arms. "Behave!" He hissed back.

"You winked at her!" She was not happy with him.

"I was not flirting with Daniel's girlfriend!" He got out of the limo and set her on her feet. "You can walk up to the castle!" He stalked through the open gates then turned around to glare at her. "No cookies goes both ways!" He changed into Prince and took off at a run to the castle.

"You get back here HARRY JAMES!!"

"Harry isn't gonna listen Hermione and he has a right not to, he wasn't flirting with anyone." Draco frowned at her.

"Hermione Anne Diana Spencer-Granger get your fanny up here now!" Katherine Granger was waiting just up the path to the castle.

Hermione turned into Princess, but Draco caught her before she could flee. "Oh, no you don't you're gonna face the parents."

Princess snarled and hissed at him.

"Animagus transformations are fascinating." Emma mused.

"This one likes to go off and pout and since we're at Hogwarts I don't think the Dark Forest is a safe sulking place." Draco walked with them up to the castle.

"The castle is amazing and to think I thought the movie graphics did it justice." Daniel stared in awe at the castle, as it loomed closer and closer.

"Hogwarts is a magical and mysterious place and no Muggle Technology in the world can replicate its wonder." Albus smiled.

--

Chapter 22

The Hermione tells all

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	23. Hermione Tells All

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives****Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 22

Hermione tells all

--

Daniel and Emma get their first taste of Hogwarts, Hermione continues to tell all about her and Harry's relationship...Harry discusses his plan with Wills.

--

Daniel and Emma were given the grand tour by Ron and Luna, because Harry and Hermione were still miffed at each other so much so they skipped the prewedding feast in the Great hall.

"Are they always like this?" Emma asked Ron. "To be honest I thought that you and Hermione were going to end up with each other. What happened to Cho Chang?"

"Well, ya see since they became an item it's been a sort of off and on. Mostly they act like they've been married forever and eventually they kiss and make up." Ron shrugged. "Now as for the other, since we're being honest, so did I at first. I mean she was sending out all of these mixed signals, but then she told me that I was like a brother to her, and that it was Harry she really fancied. It opened my eyes to the fact that I was over the moon for my Luna. Cho is kind of crackers these days. She thinks that Harry was her boyfriend first, which is mental since they never really had a date. That and she was using Harry fifth year in order to connect with Cedric. After that Harry really didn't give her the time of day at all during sixth year."

"This whole relationship thing is new to the two of them and they're still trying to iron out the rough edges." Luna explained. "Ron has always been my king." She sighed dreamily.

Ron blushed.

"I'll wager the added pressure of being HBP doesn't help matters any." Emma sighed.

"No it doesn't. Now add that to the fact that they're both stressing over getting the Order of Merlin First-Class on Monday, and you can see why they're all wigged out." Ron was showing them the former Slytherin Common room. "This is where Slytherin use to be housed. It's being turned into a training area of some sort for Harry, Hermione, and Draco, but they don't know it yet."

"No more Slytherin? Are you saying that Slytherin House is dead?" Daniel found that hard to believe.

"No Dark Wizards ever again means, no more Slytherin." Luna answered. "So yes Daniel, Slytherin House is dead."

"Slytherin never belonged in this school to begin with and it will never raise its ugly fanged banner again." Harry emerged from the shadows startling Dan and Em. "So Emma you have the same mind-set that most muggles have, that Ron and Hermione would end up together?"

"It's just the way it seems to play out in the books and how they seem to lean towards it in the movies. Hermione is always hovering around you like a sort of mother figure, especially in Goblet. It was Ron who was jealous and realized that Hermione was actually a girl." Emma explained her view

"How did you do that?" Daniel stared at Harry in surprise. "I don't see the invisibility cloak on you." He tried to change the subject not really wishing to start up a row between Harry and Em.

"I'm finding that this ring allows me to do many things, one of which is blending into the shadows. I want to apologize for ditching you both, but I had to get away from my princess." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Now as for Emma's comment, Hermione has always worried about me. It has nothing to do with her being a mother figure towards me in any way. I was floored when I saw her all dolled up for the Yule Ball, just as much if more so than Ron. It was then that it really hit me that she was a girl and not just one of the guys. I was nevertheless in the middle of the tournament and trying to survive at the time. I also figured that she fancied Ron at the time, plus I had that crush on Cho. There was no way that I was gonna risk Ron's and my friendship over feelings that I may or may not have had for Hermione. Fifth year I tried to go out with Cho. We know how that turned out. It was then if I hadn't been plagued by Voldemort, been called crazy by everyone, had to deal with Toad Lady, that I would have seen that Hermione was paying way more attention to me than she was at Ron. I would have realized that she was the one that I constantly had on my mind, which was obvious on my non-date with Cho Chang. I kept thinking about Hermione, wishing to meet me later, and didn't wish to be late for it. It didn't bother me in the least that Cho and I weren't meant to be." Harry had never really talked about Hermione to anyone so this was strange for him.

Ron, Luna, Daniel, and Emma all listened intently to him.

"Then it all got so badly bungled up. Hermione got hurt in the Department of Mysteries and that almost undid me more than everyone else getting hurt. Uncle Sirius died, and then Uncle Albus and I had that heart-to-heart. I had more on my mind than ever before. I had to kill Voldemort or he had to kill me. It was surreal, and I trained all sixth year for that finale battle."

He paced in front of them.

"I was also a Prefect that year, focused on my studies, was Captain of the Quidditch team. I decided that one way to keep Hermione occupied was to have her research the ring that I had inherited for my sixteenth birthday. I had a plan. It was simple. Keep my friends out of the final battle."

He fisted his hands at his sides. He hated talking about this.

"I trained in secret with Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, and Uncle Remus from 10pm to 4am in the Shrieking Shack during the week. My spare time I spent with Uncle Albus studying Legilemency, Occlumency, and pouring over anything that I could read that would help me during that final battle."

He stopped pacing, his tone bitter.

"The two of us became very close last year and now I know why. He's my Great-Great Uncle. I saved Snape's life during one of my trips sneaking back into the castle at dawn. MacNair was going to kill him. The thing is that no matter how much I trained or planned, it all got bungled up in the end. Lucius and Bellatrix killed Luna. Hermione almost died. Ron did die, but I did vanquish Voldemort. The Deatheaters were crushed by a team effort of Hogwarts Staff, Senior DA members, Grawp, Centaurs, House Elves, Aurors, and the Order of the Phoenix."

He was so tired of going over this time and time again.

"I nearly died. I woke up in St. Mungo's on July 23rd with Hermione there at my bedside. Truthfully I have never been so happy in my life, seeing her alive was the best gift ever. I was still raw over the loss of Ron and Luna, so I fled to here to Hogwarts the one place I called home. I sat under the beech tree to brood and that's when Ron made his appearance. I felt extremely guilty about being in love with Hermione, but he set me straight about all of that and the rest is history. Hermione and I are gonna be together forever, there will be peace in our world for centuries to come, and I'm HBP."

"Thanks this puts everything into an entirely new light. I'm sorry if I brought up any bad feelings." Emma hadn't wished to upset him, it was clear that going down memory lane was arduous on him.

"I know that Emma, but it was good to get that off my chest. I love Hermione more than anything in this Universe, even when she acts totally mental as she has today." Harry smiled at her. "I'm finding that getting to know Hermione is like discovering one surprise after another."

"Harry is it true that you and Hermione were really discussing the cookie situation?" Ron wiggled his eyebrows at him and grinned.

Harry flushed crimson under his tan. "I don't think that my love life is any of your concern...best mate or not that's a little too personal of a question."

"So that means you were and it seems to me that Hermione won that battle." Ron smirked.

"If you weren't dead I would seriously hurt you right now."

"Enough, boys behave we have guests." Luna rolled her eyes at them.

"If you must know I have a plan to deal with that particular situation and that's all I'm gonna say about the matter." Harry sighed in defeat.

"I never thought that I would be standing here listening in on the actual Harry Potter and Ron Weasley talking about his love life." Daniel shook his head.

"I know what you mean, Dan. It's surreal enough to know that it's all real, but to listen to two people that look like older versions of us talking about a subject like that is well awkward to say the least." Emma agreed.

"Excuse me?! Did you mention my son and the word love life?" James appeared beside Harry.

"Son of a bitch!" Harry snarled in sheer frustration.

"Watch your mouth son there are ladies present." James growled.

"If I have a love life with Hermione then that is my business and mine alone! I'm not gonna get into this with my father!!" Harry stalked out of the former Common room.

"Sorry about that you two, he's on edge." James smiled at Daniel and Emma. "He usually is such a well-mannered boy."

Harry turned on his heel and stalked over to his father. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear! I am a man not a boy! I stopped being a boy at age 12! I'm on edge because my soul mate has gone mental on me! I was too busy fighting Voldemort and trying to stay alive to notice if that happened around me before, so this is new to me! One second she's all I love you and the next it's like her head is going to spin around and spit green slime on me or something! So if I'm a little on edge then that's why!"

"So she's suffering from what was that again? Oh yeah, PMS." Ron winced. "Ginny and mum are monsters during that time."

"Someone better warn Draco." Harry managed a smirk.

"Son, what you do in these cases is give them as much space as possible and if they seek you out for a cuddle then that's safe...otherwise touch them and you might end up in St. Mungo's." James gave him that talk.

"That's the best advice you've ever given me." Harry looked around at the huge space. "This looks like some sort of training area now."

"Harry, I know that you're around here somewhere!" Hermione's voice echoed from the corridor.

"You didn't see me and I was never here." He blended in with the shadows.

"It never did that for me." James sulked.

"Shut up Dad!" Harry snarled.

"So this is where you went off to." Hermione walked into the enormous room and smiled at them.

"We're giving them a tour of the castle and this was the last stop." Ron explained.

"I'm looking for my prince. Have any of you seen him." Hermione looked around at the shadows. "You see I can sense where he is most of the time and my search ended up here."

"Are you feeling better?" Daniel eyed her warily.

"Oh yes, I'm fine now. I just had to get something from Aunt Gene." Hermione smiled warmly.

"They even have a cure for PMS in this world?" Emma was impressed.

"It's something new that Aunt Gene came up with and it seems to work wonders." She nodded. "Now if I were a cowardly prince where would I hide?" She walked over to the shadows and grabbed hold of Harry's arm. "Gotcha," She pulled him out of the shadows and into the light.

"I'm not a coward. I'm intelligent therefore I stay out of your way." Harry looked like he was ready to run for it.

"Is the Great Harry James Potter afraid of little ole me?" She acted all innocent angel.

"During this time of the month hell yes I'm afraid of you." Harry wasn't afraid to admit that little factor.

"You see when I got like this before, I steered clear of the two of you. You have to get used to it eventually so why not start now." Hermione shrugged her shoulders as if this wasn't a big deal.

"Just wait until you're married and she's expecting your firstborn and then you'll see what real mood swings are like. This is nothing." James smirked.

"Gee dad, thanks for the insight..." Harry raked his fingers through his hair.

"Look he's scared enough as it is, no use giving him nightmares about something that isn't gonna happen for another year or so..." Hermione let that little bit of information slip out and Harry glared at her. "Sorry it's not like I said that we were going to have a boy and a girl...I mean Draco and Ginny have twin girls..." Harry put the silencing spell on her and she glared at him.

"That's much better." Harry turned to look at the seven sets of eyes staring at him. "Draco...Ginny...how much did you hear?"

"I know that we're going to end up with twin girls." Draco looked shell-shocked.

"What did she take Veritaserum?" Ginny didn't seem the least bit surprised at what she had heard.

"She took some Muggle Medicine in the limo, then Aunt Gene gave her something, and now she just reveals all. She wouldn't shut up in the limo. She said that I had an ego to match my, well, I don't have to draw you a picture now do I." Harry liked the silence even if she was glaring murderously at him. "Her mother took away her wand and gave it to Aunt Minerva until term starts, so she's at my mercy at the moment."

"She really did have one interesting vision." Draco smirked.

"More detailed than your own I bet, eh, Harry." Ginny giggled.

"Look I'm fine with getting to see my kids and let's leave it at that."

"You got to see your future?" Emma frowned.

Hermione winked at Ginny and Emma and grinned.

"One of us got to see more than the other, but yes." Harry gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Didn't Professor Trelawney say you had no talent?" Daniel frowned confused. "She seems to be the dud not you."

"Actually, she made another prediction that came out one hundred percent true." Draco grinned.

"Good or bad?" Emma and Daniel stared at them.

"Amazingly good actually," Ron grinned.

"No death, blood, or violence at all." Luna nodded.

"It's titled the Four Hearts Prophecy and the stars of it are Draco, Ginny, Hermione, and my son." James added.

"Well what does it say exactly?" Emma asked.

"Well it goes like this..." Harry was about to recite the prophecy when he looked at his angel's miserable face. "Oh very well you may speak again, but try not to divulge any our ears only information." He reversed the spell.

"I can't help it if something that I took makes me tell the truth and nothing that I said was...ok I'll just tell them her prediction." She sighed in defeat when Harry gave her the look and recited the prophecy.

"As you can see it's a wonderful prediction that has so far come to pass, except the second line has a while before that happens." Hermione eyed Harry warily. "Our family trees will thrive in the future...Harry even gets to play midwife when the twins are born."

"I give up." Harry groaned. "Yes James Alexander and Lilly Katherine are born during the worst storm in United Kingdom history. Help doesn't arrive until after the two of them are born...This all happens after Draco, Ginny, and I win the Quidditch World Cup against Krum's team...I don't really get to see any of that. I just talked about it with Hermione, who in the vision is very pregnant again, and that is all you need to know."

"It's nice to know that you have a happy future to look forward to." Daniel smiled.

"Yes, after all the turmoil that you two went through you actually get to have a happy life." Emma agreed.

"You know when you say it that way it's not that bad that Hermione keeps babbling away."

"Look I didn't even mention that we el..." Harry covered her mouth with his hand.

"No more of that angel... No need to fill my dad in on everything." Harry decided that a hasty retreat was in order.

"El…what the hell did he mean by that?" James frowned.

"Oh yeah, I think I know what's up with those two." Draco chuckled.

"They wouldn't." Ginny looked at a nodding Draco. "Oh my…"

"Now that would be one interesting chapter." Daniel chuckled.

"It is possible to do that and still you know..." Emma frowned.

"With those two anything is possible." Ron grinned.

"Absolutely anything," Luna agreed.

"Elope? He wouldn't dare Uncle would skin him alive." James frowned. "I mean Lil's and I were going to do that, but they found out and it wasn't pretty let me tell you. Aunt Minerva and Uncle Albus have nasty tempers. Not to mention my parents."

"You weren't the true HBP and Harry is. You'd be surprised at what your son can do now." Draco grinned evilly.

"Oh, hell this is not good." James vanished.

"I love doing that to his Dad." Draco chuckled. "He's so paranoid about Harry and Hermione that he panics when he thinks they aren't gonna follow through with their promise."

"They promised that they were going to wait to get married until after seventh year has ended. I just think they don't wish to go through with a huge royal circus. They barely survived the Celebration in our honor." Ginny sighed.

"They promised to wait until they're married and they'll keep that promise. Now if they secretly elope after Hermione turns seventeen then they still wouldn't be breaking that promise now would they." Ron put his two cents into the conversation.

"Ron. Prince William can arrange for anything, after all he is the next in line and next King of England." Luna was as calm and dreamy eyed as ever.

"I never thought of it that way." Ron frowned.

"Wills thinks of Harry as a kid brother and Hermione as a kid sister, so yeah he'd pull strings for the two of them." Draco grinned.

"One thing's for sure it's not gonna be a boring year for any of you is it." Daniel grinned.

"It's Hogwarts one thousand fifth anniversary this January and we're gonna be doing one formal event after another, so no its not gonna be boring. That and we may get to play a game of professional Quidditch or two, and play on our House team." Draco gave them even more insight on what would occur seventh year. "Christmas we get to go see the finished product of Harry and Hermione's sanctuary...hmm maybe that's when ...Or after the Masquerade Ball New Years Eve one never knows." Draco's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Draco Sirius Black what did you just see?" Ginny arched a knowing brow at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Peaches. I was just thinking out loud."

"Poppycock I know that you can see things. In your letters you saw you and Harry calling a truce in your dreams. Don't give me that bull about thinking aloud." Ginny glared at him.

"Gin we don't even know if there's some big thing that we have to attend here yet. So we might not even get to go home for the holidays." Draco eyed her warily.

"I've had enough of the dungeons. Can we go back up to the tower?" Emma changed the subject.

"Sure thing Emma, we'll get you back to the tower." Draco took that as a means of escape. "Just follow me and you won't get lost."

--

Harry and Hermione were watching Lord of the Rings in the study of his and Draco's tower rooms.

"Don't glare at me like that. You were blabbing everything to my father. We won't have any freedom if he finds out the whole plan." Harry defended himself.

"Well it's not my fault the medicine that I took makes me tell the truth." Hermione pouted.

"I know that angel, but you not only made yourself look foolish, but you gave them every reason to keep us here at Hogwarts and not be allowed to leave for the Christmas holiday and such." Harry cuddled her in his lap.

"Because the remaining Dementors are after you again, I would say that we should expect a constant shadow from one of your guards."

"My guard didn't do one bloody thing to defeat them. I did that by myself." Harry grumbled.

"It just shows there are still Dark Wizards at large." Hermione sighed, "I thought that Karkaroff was weak, but now that Voldemort is out of the picture he could be trying to take his place."

"The only one that wants my head on a platter is Krum." Harry wished that he'd given Krum the test again to see if he was dark or not. "Karkaroff is a coward and wouldn't want my wrath to come down on his worthless hide. Now there are other Dark Wizards in other countries that might not be pleased that Voldemort is dead and he could be among them."

"Viktor would never send Dementors after you. He isn't that kind of a person." Hermione defended her former pen pal.

Harry stiffened at the thought of Hermione still having feelings for Krum. He became extremely jealous of the man. "Are you defending that moron after the crap that he pulled in the game and before that!?"

"I'm merely saying that he would never do something like that. You don't know him like I do." Hermione didn't even sense that Harry was feeling jealous and continued on. "I got to know him and he's nothing like the former Headmaster of his school. He's a kind, gentle, sensitive, and caring person."

"Is that so and you know this how?! Did you date the jerk?! Did you go visit his country!? Or did you learn all of this from your letters and that short time fourth year!?" Harry was getting more and more jealous by the second.

"Are you jealous?" Hermione was now curled on the other side of the couch.

"NO I'M NOT JEALOUS OF THAT MORONIC JERK!" Harry stood up and paced the room.

"You are jealous!" She hooted in delight. "To answer your questions…No I didn't date him. I felt sorry for him, and went with him to the Yule ball. No I didn't visit his country. I went to Number 12 instead, and yes I learned a lot about him from his letters. Most of mine to him were about Hogwarts and my adventures with you and Ron. Do you feel better now or do you want to howl at me some more?"

"Krum has always been a sore spot with me. You chose to go with him instead of Ron or me and that hurt...more than I realized...it was like we weren't...I wasn't good enough to go to the Ball with you. So you chose some hotshot World Cup champ that was also my competition for the Triwizard tournament." Harry was still pacing the carpet in front of the doors to the tower.

"You were too busy dillydallying to even think of asking me and I didn't want to be rude and say no to him, so I said yes. At the time, you didn't even realize that I was actually a girl and not just one of the guys. If you think that you had hurt feelings how do you think I felt. You chose Cho over me in fifth year. It was so obvious to even Cho that it was me you fancied, because you kept talking about me constantly when you were around her." Hermione shot back.

"Well to be honest it wasn't until I saw you all dressed up for the Ball that I realized you were a girl and not just one of the guys. It was you who pushed me into Cho's arms. Told me to go for it and date her. That wasn't my fault it was your own. Is this called crying over spilled milk?" He grinned sheepishly.

"This is a ridiculous conversation. We went from talking about eloping to something totally irrelevant. None of that matters, we chose each other and that's the end of it." Hermione patted the cushion next to her. "Stop pacing and come here."

Harry sat down and pulled her onto his lap again. "All of this wedding talk is getting to me. I just want this year over so that we can focus on us. I know that it sounds selfish, but its how I feel."

"It doesn't sound selfish at all. The problem with that is the grown-ups aren't ready for us to leave the nest quite yet. So we just have to grit our teeth and humor them for a while." Hermione kissed him.

"At least we can still kiss and cuddle." Harry was just about to do just that when Wills and Kate walked up the stairs and into the study. "How did he guess the password?" He grumbled.

"This map is amazing." Wills was referring to the Marauders Map. "It tells all the passwords to every part of the castle."

"_Accio _Map!" The map flew into his hands. "I know what it does, William. Now what I don't know is how you got your hands on it."

"Now don't go getting violent on me. You dropped it by the gate and I picked it up for safekeeping." Wills talked fast.

"Thanks this isn't something I want to fall into teacher hands." Harry tapped the map with his wand. "Mischief managed."

"So did Katie and I interrupt something?" Wills noticed that Hermione was glaring at him.

"We're just attempting a little quiet time." Harry sighed in defeat. "It seems to be impossible, until after the wedding, and the Order of Merlin ceremony."

"So the two of you were about to snog on the couch and we ruined your playtime." Kate gave them a knowing look.

"We were fighting if you must know and were about to kiss and make up." Harry was tired of defending their actions with everyone. "It's not like she and I can sneak into my room or anything, since the grown-ups have covered that situation very thoroughly."

"Your father is beyond paranoid. He's positive the two of you are going to run off and elope as soon as Ducky turns seventeen." Wills told them of the conversation going on with the adults.

"I would think they would have taken Uncle Remus to Hogsmeade and given him a stag party or something. That's if they do that in the Wizarding World." Harry frowned.

"Kiddo you were attacked by over twenty Dementors tonight, which means that there's some Dark Wizard gunning for your ass again. So, any thought of them going out and celebrating went out the window. Your Uncle went to personally collect you himself." Wills couldn't believe that Harry was more concerned with getting his snogging time with Hermione than with some wacko after him again.

"They had Tonks and Charlie shadowing us during our try at a date. We were watching the movie when a Dementor came out of the IMAX screen. Then Tonks, Hermione, and Charlie tried their hands at a patronus. It didn't work very well because a tiny dragon, little otter, and Koala aren't very threatening to a Dementor. In fact it ate them for a snack. So as usual I used my stag to attack it, only this time it upgraded itself into an unicorn that totally destroyed it." Harry was interrupted by Kate.

"POA on the IMAX just opened in London and I'll bet anything that you crashed Dan and Emma's screening of their movie." Kate smirked.

"The movie is about my life, besides the clerk never mentioned anything about a private screening." Harry grumbled.

"That's because you're Harry Potter and besides that you threatened him with your wand." Hermione chided.

"The git wouldn't shut up about the books, about you and Ron, and he did see my ID." Harry hated that he felt like the bad guy in this situation.

"Tonks had to adjust his memory." Hermione sighed.

"I would imagine that after seeing you in action against the Dementor Daniel and Emma revealed themselves to you." Wills frowned.

"You could say that and I wasn't in the mood to see my copy. Hermione handed me my ass on a platter for snarling at Dan. She sentenced me to no cookies." Harry looked down at her and pouted.

"She did what?" Wills and Kate gaped at Hermione.

"Daniel and Emma were there, I couldn't just say what I was thinking, so I came up with no cookies instead of no shagging. Don't look at me like that. I happen to have PMS at the moment. Harry went totally mental on Daniel, who had done nothing except for asking him a simple question. So I sentenced him to no cookies, which is something that I'm so not ready to even think about yet." Hermione defended her actions.

"You sentenced him to the couch for how long?" Wills took one look at Harry's face and knew the answer.

"You see even if we did go and elope nothing could happen not till after the official wedding day. I'm not so sure about that even..." Harry sulked.

"That's just wrong Ducky..." Wills glared at her. "He was having a bad day!"

"He was going to use his wand on Daniel and besides that cookies can lead to other things and there is no way the babies are going to be born with his temper the way it is right now. He can see this as incentive to rein in his temper." Hermione was standing firm on her decision.

"Hermione Anne you know as well as I do that we are on the second year of our marriage when the twins are born! I'm telling you this right now. You are safe until after the royal wedding. I have not done anything to deserve a longer sentence than that!" Harry pinned her with a look that said that he meant business.

"I have a suggestion the two of you might go for." Wills interrupted their minibattle.

Harry and Hermione looked at him.

"You and Ducky can use the yacht for your let's say two month honeymoon that way no one will be able to find you..." Wills was jabbed in the rib cage by Kate. "That is after the official wedding of course."

"You would do that for us?" Hermione acted touched.

"You know damn well that I would do just about anything for the two of you. Do you really want to elope before the actual royal wedding?" Wills tried to see what they were plotting so he could figure out a way to help them with their plan.

"We both know that going through a royal wedding like that will be extremely stressful on the two of us, so by secretly getting married before the official day we eliminate that stress." Harry tried to explain the logic in his plan.

"It's a brilliant plan. No pressure means the two of you can actually enjoy your special day." Kate was all for it.

"The thing is there hasn't been a royal wedding in our world for nearly a century, it's almost certain that ours is going to be huge." Hermione groaned.

"If that's the case it could be bigger than my parents wedding was." Wills sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs and pulled Kate down onto his lap.

"There's one difference. Harry and I love each other and he doesn't have a mistress on the side either." Hermione didn't like being compared to his father in any way. "Dad and Mum always saw your mum marrying Andrew not him."

"Look I know that my dad is a real piece of work..." Wills pinned her with a look. "What did you just say?"

"The truth is that Uncle Andrew cared for your mum more than your dad ever did. I can't help but see how you and Harry resemble Uncle Andrew more than you do your own father. Uncle Andrew was devastated when your mum died. He and Dad took turns throwing darts at pictures of your dad, grandfather, and the other woman." Hermione was in babble mode again. "It was obvious the Men in Grey took out your mother and made it look like an accident."

"Are you trying to say that my dad isn't...I can't even fathom the thought. It's true that we do resemble our Uncle more than my father, but that's just genetics. I mean that would be the ultimate royal cover up. Dad was shooting blanks. They needed an heir and so they took...I can't even go there, not that I wouldn't put it passed them. Uncle Andrew has never missed anything important in my life...Dad was always on the sidelines...even when I was seriously injured...holly hell this makes sense to me..." Wills was floored by her suggestion. "Now as for the other, I know that they had my mother killed. Why the hell do you think that Harry and I don't like most of our family? I received a dossier when I turned eighteen and it really opened my eyes to what my father actually was."

"The plus in this whole mess is that he screwed up so much that he will never be king." Hermione growled.

"Hermione, I think that you've given Wills more than enough to think about." Harry sighed in defeat. "She took a mixture of Muggle and Wizarding medicine and the side effect is that she speaks her mind about everything."

"That's ok Harry. I'm going to arrange a DNA test when I return to the Muggle World. Although, it doesn't really matter because no one would ever admit that they were that desperate for an heir. It just shows that they had no confidence in my father." Wills seemed calmer now.

"Uncle Remus you can stop spying now." Harry stared over at the entrance to the tower.

"I was not spying on you." Remus revealed himself to the four of them. "I know that you're in a mood and this was one way to check on you. I see that even an invisibility cloak doesn't escape your attention."

"Obviously not," Harry pinned him with a look. "So they elected you to come see what we were plotting, because I wouldn't hurt someone who was about to get hitched."

"Look smart ass. You happen to be like a son to me. No. I wasn't elected to come up here and spy on you. Although, what I have overheard has me very impressed," Remus sat down on the other end of the couch. "You wish to elope so you don't have to be stressed out on the official day. It's a well thought out plan, since the two of you have vowed to wait until after the official ceremony."

He had requested that food be sent up to the tower because Harry and Hermione had skipped out on dinner. It appeared on any available table in the study.

"The fact is the two of us haven't been kids for a very longtime. So, any of our plans are rarely not well thought out." Hermione was so hungry that her stomach growled.

"We're aware of that and even Severus understands to a point." Remus got up and fixed Hermione a plate. "We also know how it is to be seventeen and in love." He handed Hermione a plate loaded with food and a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Those two are more like seventeen going on twenty seven." Kate smirked.

"That's something else that we're all well aware of, which makes all of us a little uneasy about your relationship." He handed Harry his own plate and goblet.

"I know that all of you plan on keeping us so busy that we won't have time to think about anything else, so what is there to worry about?" Harry sighed.

"I think that it's because you are about to be exposed to the whole wedding day atmosphere and they don't know how that's going to effect you." Wills surmised.

"It's going to be more than just Gene and I getting married." Remus nodded.

"Let me guess Bill and Fleur, my aunt and Uncle, Percy and Penelope, or better yet Tonks and Charlie?" Harry guessed.

"Percy feels like you resent him, so even though Penelope is thrilled about getting married here he's still not so sure, as for Charlie and Tonks they just got engaged." Remus took a sip of his own juice.

"Percy is family, so even though I still think he showed asinine judgment for a while, I don't hate him or even resent him. If my big brother wishes to get married like the rest of you I'm all for it." Harry looked over at where Remus had been hiding. "You can come out now big brother."

Percy took off Moody's cloak and made himself known. "I can't figure out how you can detect anyone under one of these cloaks." He was impressed.

"I just know." Harry grinned.

"So you really are okay with tomorrow?" Percy still couldn't believe what he had heard.

"You were a prat for a while, but that's over now." Harry rolled his eyes at him. "Yeah Percy, I'm okay with tomorrow."

"Harry is a true prince and pettiness is beneath him." Hermione remarked.

"It's true she really is a little chatterbox tonight isn't she." Percy chuckled.

"You know if I had my wand I would jinx you!"

"You are so lucky that Uncle Albus made it so she couldn't use my wand to jinx others unless it's an emergency situation." Harry grinned.

"Not to mention that she can't use her own wand until September first. Even though, I was against that idea they seem to think that she can't control her temper." Remus frowned.

"Thank you for pointing that out Uncle Remus. I'm not the only one who has to learn to rein in their temper." Harry felt a little better now.

"I'm going to bed!" Hermione took her plate and goblet and stalked out of the study.

"Sorry about that Harry." Percy frowned.

"No need to apologize. It's been a long day and I need to turn in as well." Harry had finished eating and was discovering that he was bone tired.

"You fought twenty-one Dementors. You should be unconscious in Hospital wing. The patronus charm takes a lot out of you and any other wizard would have been down for the count for days." Remus eyed him worriedly.

"I'm fine." Harry got to his feet. "All I need is to go to bed."

"We'll see you in the morning." Percy, Wills, and Kate left.

"It seems to me that the Dementors have lost their affect on you."

"The first Dementor affected me, but the others didn't." Harry yawned.

"Sleep well Harry." Remus left him to go off and check on Draco on Ginny.

"I need to unwind a little." Harry headed to his room to get his robe, and nightclothes. "The Prefect bathroom is just what I need to relax." He headed down the stairs.

--

Ten minutes later he was enjoying a nice soak in the huge golden tub. "This is just what I needed no stress, just a nice soak." He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

The door to the bathroom opened and in stepped Hermione. He had forgotten to lock the door.

"Get out of here, Hermione!! This place is occupied at the moment!" Harry was immersed in bubbles, but the fact remained that he was not wearing anything and this was an awkward situation.

"I never pictured you as the bubble bath type." Hermione grinned mischievously.

"The only thing this place has is a bathtub!" Harry growled. "You sentenced me to the couch so get out!"

"I did sentence you to no cookies didn't I?" Hermione took a step closer.

"That you did angel. Now turn around and leave." Harry dove under the water.

"You did try something like this as Prince. It's only fair." Hermione was in a playful mood.

"Princess is not allowed in this tub either!" Harry surfaced so he could glare at her.

"You my dear prince are at my mercy." Hermione loved every minute of his turmoil.

"The alarms are no doubt going off everywhere in the castle, so please get out before we get in trouble." Harry begged. "I mean for the love of magic, you're wearing my pajama top and my shorts too!"

"It's not like you missed these or anything." Hermione pouted.

"This looks incredibly bad." Harry just knew they were going to get in trouble.

Draco having been dragged there by Myrtle entered the bathroom. "Do the two of you have a death wish or something!?" He took in the situation.

"I was here first and she won't leave!" Harry gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Not only that but she's wearing your nightclothes!" Draco growled.

"Look!! She's in a playful mood now and I'm stuck in the tub with the bubbles disappearing faster than I would like!" Harry was not having a good day.

"I'm enjoying my view."

"You really are trying to kill him aren't you?" Draco dragged her out of the room.

"Party pooper," Hermione pouted.

"Hermione Anne Diana Granger what are you doing now!?" Katherine growled.

"Mother!? I was just...I mean...I..." Hermione acted extremely guilty.

"You can't give the poor boy a break can you? If you saw that he was in there you should have left!" Katherine was not pleased.

"He was in bubbles, it's not like I got a view or anything." Hermione pouted.

"Aunt Katherine you might want to take her to her room before Harry comes out here and gives her what for." Draco suggested.

"I don't even want to know how you managed to steal his nightclothes! Let's go young lady!" Katherine dragged her off.

Harry poked his head out of the door. "Is she gone?"

"You really can't stay out of trouble at all can you?" Draco shook his head.

"I didn't plan on her walking into my bath! It's like she has her own James side and uses our link to get me into trouble!" Harry and Draco walked back to the Common Room.

"The link you both share is both a plus and a minus." Draco agreed.

"It would be easier if the guys and the girls had separate Prefect bathrooms." Harry grumbled.

"Nicely put nephew and that is what is going to be." Albus appeared beside him.

"She wouldn't leave! That's so not like Hermione not to leave! I thought she was gonna turn into princess and jump into the tub with me!" Harry was at his whit's end.

"It's all right Harry. Just go to bed and try to get some sleep." Albus escorted him all the way up to his room.

"Well she has been acting strange all evening, maybe that mixture of medicine has made her more feral towards you." Draco paused before entering his room.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen, "Harry grumbled as he entered his room. "Feral! She looked at me like I was dinner or something!"

"He isn't gonna survive at this rate." Draco chuckled and went to bed.

"And to think it has only just begun." Albus seemed highly amused.

"Do you think that I might have wanted to know that I would be having a roommate?" Harry stalked back out into the study.

"I conjured a bed for young Daniel. There is plenty of room in there for the two of you." Albus responded in his calming tone.

"There's how many empty beds below and you stick him in my room!" Harry snarled.

"Harry James you are acting like a spoiled brat now enough with the three-year-old tantrum!" Lily appeared in the room.

"Look it's my first night back! The hell with it I'll sleep out here!" Harry got comfortable on the couch. "First he takes on my image and now he takes my room!"

"You are being childish!" Lily glared down at him.

"That would be a first since I have never been able to be a kid!" Harry snarled back.

"I told you that he wouldn't like the idea of me rooming with him." Daniel was standing in the doorway. "He has every right to resent me. I do play him in the movies."

"When I wish to have back up from my carbon copy I will ask for it! You have no clue what it's like to be me! The movies don't even scratch the surface! If you want to know what happened follow the damn books not a script edited because it's too scary for the kiddies!" Harry was so furious that his eyes were blazing and books were flying out of the bookcases.

"I don't have any say how they make the movie! I just make sure that you look good in it!" Daniel growled. "I have some idea what it's like to be you if the books are even close! I have read all of them so cut the bull shit about me not knowing who you are!"

"Oh kid you really don't know when to quit do you!" Harry narrowed his eyes at Daniel.

"I know that you can't harm me, because that's not you! You would never make your Uncle ashamed of you by doing something as asinine as jinxing me because you're in a ratty mood! You pride yourself at being a good guy and your morals are your greatest strength! I know that even though you may have went through hell for the past six years that it was all worth it, because you can now have some sort of life and peace now! How am I doing big brother?" Daniel saw that Harry felt lower than Flobberworm mucus.

"Maybe you do know me, but then you would know the only roommate that I want isn't possible right now! In fact, the reason that I'm in such a foul mood is that she barged into my time in the Prefect bathroom and refused to leave! She looked at me as if I were dinner or something! All of that after sentencing me to NO COOKIES!" Harry was clearly not okay with the whole no cookies thing.

"You're not even out of school yet, so the no cookies clause is a good thing, besides that you promised us that you would behave until after the official wedding." Lily growled.

"Hermione is way different from anything that I imagined." Daniel frowned.

"Oh she was normal once, but then we started dating. No scratch that we haven't really completed an actual date without something happening. Anyway, we discovered that we're soul mates and everything, which changed the whole Harry/ Hermione best friends' relationship. Now I don't know which way is up with her and it's a challenge just keeping up with her moods." Harry buried his face in the pillows on the couch.

"It's called growing up." Albus grinned.

"It's called learning to live with each other's faults without killing the other person." Lily corrected.

"Emma has moods, but nothing near as bad as Hermione." Daniel sighed.

"Emma is young. You just wait three years from now and then tell me that she isn't as bad as Hermione." Harry looked up at him from the couch.

"Harry you do know that Peeves can enter the study. He just can't enter your bedrooms." Albus pointed out that factor.

"Bring him on. I so wish to hurt something and it may as well be that pain in the ass poltergeist." Harry settled himself on the couch.

"I see that you are going to be stubborn about it. Well then good night to both of you." Albus left the study.

"Harry James the couch is no place for a proper nights sleep." Lily frowned down at him.

"I would say his mind is made up." Daniel could see that Harry wasn't going to move from the couch.

"I'm staying right here. I seriously doubt that Peeves would dare show his face up here, but I refuse to let him trash my stuff on my first night here." He settled in for the night.

"Night Harry," Daniel went back to bed.

"Night Daniel," Harry yawned.

"You are worse than your father."

"I have been saying this for ages now. I'm not my father." He closed his eyes and feigned sleep.

"Oh yes you are." Lily stood guard over her son.

"Don't worry about Peeves, Lil's. He won't be causing any trouble this year not after what Sirius and I did to him." James pulled her into his arms.

"I'm not worried about Peeves, James. I'm worried about our son. He's trying so hard to be everything that everyone expects him to be that he's never been able to be just himself." Lily sighed worriedly.

"I think the only time that he's himself is on the Quidditch pitch. Don't worry Lil's he'll find his path. He just has to as they say in this time chill out and let things happen." James looked down at his sleeping son.

"I recall that you were just as stubborn as he's being. Is it right to put him through training now? It could wait till he's finished with seventh year." Lily looked pleadingly up at James.

"Lily we have been over this a dozen times. The three of them will be bored out of their minds if they don't start training now and we do not want them bored." James sighed in frustration.

"He's my baby and training is so hard."

"Love he isn't gonna have any problem with the training. He's a natural, even Dad thinks that he's gonna blow through the training in the first year." James watched as Lily's pout turned into a scowl.

"Your father Stephen James Potter…Is as much as a marauder as you and Sirius were and I'm not sure that I want his influence on our son!" Lily growled.

"He's my father, my mentor, since he heads the Aurors and is the new Co-Minister of Magic. I don't see that you have any choice. He isn't a wild card anymore. He has responsibility now and takes his job seriously."

"Your Dad convinced you to change secret keepers, so in my book he will always be a wild card!" Lily fumed.

"Dad thought that Sirius was too much of a target! Need I remind you that Harry adored his Grandfather?" James hated this argument. "He wasn't here when Mum and my little sister were killed. He arrived too late to save any of them and he thought that Peter was the safer bet. In fact, he was so devastated after losing us that he changed his surname back to Pendragon and went into seclusion.

"Nothing is going to make me think that your father is going to be a good influence on Harry! He may be your father, but I don't have to like him!" Lily looked down at Harry who was staring at them.

"Oh, please go on discussing what is and isn't good for me. It's not like you're the only ones doing it!" Harry grumbled.

"Your Grandfather used to take you up on his broom all the time." James tried to see if Harry remembered him or not.

"Let's see the only thing that I can remember is that someone took me up on a broom, I fell off, and Mum caught me." Harry frowned. "Mum was fried at the person jinxed him from here to Sunday and back."

"That would be your Grandpa Stephen, but in his defense Lily had a treat for you, and you jumped off the broom into her arms."

"He was six-months-old at the time and was not suppose to be up on the broom to begin with! Your dad does whatever the hell he wants and to hell with anyone else who says differently."

"Is there any chance that this long lost grandfather is going to be here tomorrow?"

James ignored Lily's murderous don't you tell him glare. "He's actually in the castle right now. He's a former professor he taught DADA when Lily and I were going to Hogwarts."

"I guess maybe I shouldn't have skipped dinner in the Great Hall."

"There are many people here for the wedding. Most of them were disappointed that they missed meeting you and Hermione." Lily nodded.

"Sorry, I wasn't in the mood to be HBP for anyone."

"You were the talk of dinner, taking down twenty-one Dementors with your new patronus." James was proud of his son.

"Gee Dad its not like I wanted to fight twenty-one Dementors. I was trying to have a date with Hermione." Harry rolled his eyes at his father.

"Still haven't managed that first date yet have you son." James sympathized.

"That tears it! I'm sleeping down in the Common Room!" He got up and stalked out of his quarters.

Lily glared a James.

"I know as usual it's my fault. Can I help it if he takes things so seriously all the time?" James grumbled.

"You are beyond pathetic at being a father." Lily vanished from sight.

"No. I'm gonna go out of my mind is what I am." James went after her.

--

Harry decided the only course of action was to turn into Prince and curl up by the fire in his favorite chair. He couldn't use the couch because Hermione was sleeping there.

--

Chapter 23

Stephen Pendragon

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	24. Stephen Pendragon

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives****Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 23

Stephen Pendragon

--

Hmm looks like Harry's family tree continues to grow and to think Lily doesn't like her father-in-law...Who is Stephen James Galen Godric Potter-Pendragon and why didn't he appear in Harry's life until now? Also, the wedding day dawns for some of our favorite characters, but just how many are getting married...

--

Harry awoke to a kiss from his Princess. It was a nice way to wake up even if it wasn't even dawn yet and every part of his body ached. He had turned back into his human form and curled uncomfortably in the chair. "Morning, my angel. I'd kiss you properly, but I can't move at the moment." He winced in pain.

Hermione helped him up to his feet. "What on Earth were you doing sleeping in that chair anyway?"

"I escaped the couch in my study and left my parents to continue their argument about some long lost grandfather of mine. I should have asked more questions, but I'm dead tired from fighting all those Dementors. That and I seem to have acquired a younger brother and a temporary roommate. I went to sleep curled up here as Prince, but I've yet to prefect sleeping in my wolf form." Harry stretched to get the kinks out of his body. "Why were you sleeping on the couch?"

"My room is occupied as well." Hermione yawned. "The sixth floor has Penelope and Fleur, Kate and Tonks are on the fifth floor, Bree is on the first floor, and the other rooms have no beds."

"No beds?" Harry frowned at her. "Those are dorm rooms. They should still have beds in them."

"Only when school is in session and it's not time for school yet. I guess I'm going to have to read Hogwarts a History to you." Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, great I'm looking so forward to that bedtime story...uh not!" Harry raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I have yet to search the boy's dorms; maybe we'll luck out and find a bed." He scooped her up into his arms.

"Harry James what will our parents think." She snuggled up against him.

"Frankly, Hermione, I don't give a damn what they think anymore."

He tried the first floor, Bastion was in there. He tried the second no beds, the third still no beds. The fourth floor same thing not a bed in sight. The fifth had Wills loudly sawing logs inside it. The sixth and seventh had Percy, Bill, and Charlie, all breaking the sound barrier with their snoring. So that left his tower and the couch.

"They really don't trust us at all do they?" Harry paused in front of Ron's portrait.

"It's not even four in the morning. What in the name of magic are the two of you up to now?" Ron stared bleary-eyed at them.

"Look we're trying to find somewhere to sleep. It looks like the couch up here is more comfortable than the one in the Common Room, so please just let us back inside." Harry was losing the battle of staying awake.

"They don't trust you, but they keep forgetting that you never go back on a promise. Sure go right on up." Ron revealed the hidden stairs that led up to his tower.

"Thanks buddy at least you have some kind of faith in us." Harry headed up the stairs.

"You can always count on me mate!" Ron called after them.

Hermione was sound asleep in his arms, so he carefully settled the two of them on the couch, and drifted off to sleep.

--

"You wake them up." Ginny hissed into Draco's ear.

"Not in this lifetime, I wish to live." Draco wasn't about to disturb the sleeping prince and his princess.

"Ron's already dead he can wake them up." Ginny went off to get her brother.

Daniel stepped out of Harry's room dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirt from Harry's seemingly endless wardrobe. He'd had to roll up the cuffs because they were a bit long on him. Jo's version of Harry like himself wasn't nearly as tall as the real deal was. "Good morning, Draco." He yawned.

"It was until I came out here and found them." Draco motioned to the sleeping couple on the couch.

"Harry was crashed out on the couch when I went back to bed, but Hermione wasn't with him." Daniel walked back into the bedroom and came back with a blanket to cover the sleeping lovebirds.

"The thing is that they can't sleep in today. We have all of these weddings." Draco threaded his fingers through his silver blonde hair and began pacing the room. "We're gonna be busy all day, because we're groomsman in the wedding party."

"It's only eight so they can sleep in if it's an afternoon wedding." Daniel didn't wish to wake him either.

"I'm not sure when the whole thing starts, only that it will be an all day event." Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"My cowardly brother won't do it." Ginny stalked back into the room. "He says they woke him up at 4am and to leave them alone."

"Leave who alone? What's going on now?" Wills joined them. "Why's Ron grouchy and talking about promises and Harry not breaking them?"

"Look at the couch and then ask me that again." Draco growled.

"Harry and Hermione are sleeping on that couch?" Wills didn't believe them, so he walked over to have a look for himself. "When last I saw Harry she was so toasted at him that she stalked out of the study. Why are they sleeping here when they both have beds to sleep in?"

"Look you gits. Harry was sleeping in one of the chairs in the Common room, as Prince. Hermione was sleeping down there on the couch. She woke up around three or so, saw Harry trying to sleep in a chair that's several sizes to small for him to sleep in, and woke him up. Evidently, he's still gettin the hang of this whole animagus thing. They then tried to find somewhere to sleep and seein as every room either was occupied or without beds came up here to crash on the couch." Ron was grouchy and not in the mood to deal with clueless morons. "Need I remind all of you that if you stopped and thought about Harry, he never goes back on a promise? He promised that nothin was gonna happen until they're married and he'll keep that promise. Now let them sleep or I'll go get Peeves and the Bloody Baron! He ain't so happy seein as his house is no longer in existence and Peeves, well, Harry's Dad and Sirius did a number on him." With that said he went back to his portrait and much needed sleep.

"Hermione was hiding from the wrath of her mother for crashing Harry's bath-time in the Prefect bathroom." Draco tried to figure out how they ended on the couch.

"Harry may have been fleeing from his parents. I could hear the three of them going at for a while." Daniel frowned.

"Back up for a minute there..." Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Did you just say that Hermione interrupted Harry while he was taking a bath?"

"I was on my way up to the tower when Moaning Myrtle appeared and started growling about Harry having the right to bathe in private. That they were still just engaged and it wasn't right that she was in there with him. When I got there she had him trapped. I thought she was about to jump in the tub with him. Harry was, well blimey, what could you expect when your fiancée has you cornered while you're trying to take a bath." Draco smirked. "He was the complete gentleman. In fact he was so furious with her that this was the last thing I expected to see this morning."

"I'll say. He took out his temper on me for a while." Daniel saw that Hermione was waking up.

"What time is it?" She yawned sleepily.

"It's just going on eight. Did you sleep well?" Wills was not pleased with her.

"I was sleeping in the arms of my prince what do you think." She purred happily.

"Wrong answer Ducky, now why aren't you in your own bed!" Wills glared down at her.

"Look royal pain it is possible to sleep with the one you love and not do anything! Unlike you and Kate, I'm not ready for that yet." She narrowed her eyes at him. "If you must know Emma was using my room and mother went mental on me."

"Listen to Ron and I won't have to seriously injure you." Harry now awake had his wand pointed at Wills. "I made a promise and I do not intend to go back on it."

"Easy now buddy. No need to give Wills here donkey ears and a tail, even if he is being overprotective." Draco knew that Harry wasn't in a very good mood.

"I don't know Draco. I think Wills would make a cute ferret." Harry was in need of more sleep, so he was a bit grouchy.

"That word to this day is taboo." Draco grumbled.

"That would ruin this day for all the others." Ginny frowned.

"Oh yeah, this is everyone's except for our wedding day." Harry didn't seem to want to attend anyone's wedding today. "You woke us up because?"

"What in the hell is wrong with you!? Are you being an ass because we interrupted...?" Draco stopped in midsentence. "You were sharing a dream? No way that's so not possible."

"It is if your soul mates and no one said anything about dreams." Hermione curled closer to Harry.

"No fair! That is so not fair!" Draco, Wills, Ginny, and Daniel all glared at them.

"If you think that's not fair we can talk to each other telepathically too." Harry chuckled. "So you see it doesn't matter how many obstacles they throw at us we have that to fall back on."

"It takes time to forge a bond like this, so don't sulk. Harry and I bonded when we were babies and have been through hell and back for six years. It may just take time for the rest of you." Hermione gave them hope. "I know that Draco and Ginny have that, because I have seen it. I saw it in Dan and Emma too, but they have time to get there."

"RONALD WEASLEY YOU LET ME IN THERE THIS INSTANT!!" Emma was shouting in frustration at Ron's portrait. "I DON'T GIVE A TINKER'S DAMN IF I DON'T KNOW THE DAMN PASSWORD!"

"It's okay Ron you can let her come up." Harry called out.

"You know this whole password thing is ridiculous! I'm not a threat! I was looking for Daniel!" Emma stalked up the stairs.

"He's just being overprotective. He thinks that everyone is picking on the two of us." Hermione tried to explain Ron's actions.

"After the way your mother was laying into you last night, you risked sleeping on the couch with Harry!" Emma stared at her in disbelief. "You really do have some sort of a grounded for life wish."

"You know what?! I could care less about mother's threats and after September nineteenth I won't have to care about them either!" Hermione snarled. "It would serve her right if I just stayed in the Wizarding World and never stepped foot in the Muggle World again! That would mean no seeing our kids! No grandparent visits period!"

"Angel, Emma is not the enemy calm down." Harry gave Emma an apologetic look.

"In this case I agree with your mother. You have no business being in the bathroom if it is occupied by your fiancée!" Emma growled. "If you were as smart as they say you are then you would try to not create situations where you know bloody well you are going to end up in trouble!"

"Emma, you need to come with me to get some breakfast before Hermione jinxes you." Daniel decided that he had better get her out of there before Hermione did something drastic.

"No Daniel. She's right. I did know better. The thing is little Miss, that you do crazy things when you are in love. That's something that you will learn eventually. If you had any clue what the two of us have gone through then you wouldn't rush to judge." Hermione was extremely calm considering that Emma had just flamed her ass.

"I realize that you two went through hell and I understand that. Daniel and I managed to squeeze our first date in with our movie-shooting schedule and we know how it is to have adults bossing you around. It bites and it's frustrating, but as long as you try to somewhat follow their rules you can manage a little bit of freedom." Emma had calmed as well.

"Emma it's not even nine yet. You can be Zen master when we get something in our stomachs." Daniel pouted.

"You know that I hate it when you do that." Emma rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, I know so let's go get some breakfast." Daniel offered her his arm and the two of them headed down the stairs.

"You aren't kidding when you say they're just like them." Wills shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, scary isn't it?" Draco smirked.

"He pouts and she melts just like those two." Ginny bit down on her lip.

"Let's not dwell on that until after breakfast." Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and off they went down the stairs.

"Just think of them as my little brother and her little sister and you'll be fine." Harry suggested.

"Nope doesn't help, but thanks for the suggestion. I'll see the two of you at breakfast." Wills retreated down the stairs.

"Wills is Hermione up there? I can't seem to find her this morning." Katherine's voice echoed from the other side of the secret entrance. "Hermione are you up there with Harry?" Katherine took one look at Wills face and knew the answer to her question.

"I'll see you in a bit." Hermione kissed him before reluctantly going to see what her mother wanted now.

--

"Let's see. I'm willing to bet that this breakfast is semi-formal, so I'll wear my team sweats." Harry went to get dressed for the morning. "Nothing like being HBP while wearing Puddlemere United team sweats." He was in a better mood when he entered the Common Room.

Hermione raced down the girl's dorm steps dressed in her own team sweats. "Mother wants me to wear a dress robe to breakfast. So let's go before she realizes that I'm not there getting all dolled up." She was pulled into his arms for a good morning kiss. "As much as I would love to kiss you we need to escape now. That is unless you want to get all princed up for breakfast."

"I saw what someone had put out for me to wear and just wasn't in the mood to wear it yet."

Harry and Hermione made a break for it out the of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Darlings you are really under dressed!" She exclaimed in horror.

"We know and at the moment don't care! Have a nice day!" The two of them ran until they got to the Grand Staircase entrance.

"Do you think they have everything decorated yet?" Hermione asked as they opened the door and stepped out into the Grand Staircase. "Never mind, this answered my question."

The Grand Staircase was decorated with a variety of flowers that were wrapped in garlands of ribbon along every banister. Rose petals of various colors scattered down the steps, it was clear that something big was happening today in the castle.

"And I thought they decorated this place for the holidays." Harry whistled under his breath. "I don't even wanna think of what it would look like for a royal wedding."

Nearly Headless Nick floated up to them. He was dressed in his finest for the wedding. "I say. You two need to go back to your towers and get properly dressed."

"No offense Nick, but the two of us are on strike until we get something to eat." Harry grinned.

"You don't understand, dear boy. I just left the Great Hall and everyone is dressed in their finest." Nick told them.

"We plan on enjoying breakfast in comfort." Hermione smiled.

"You don't understand. You can't meet someone like Stephen James Galen Godric Potter-Pendragon wearing sweats! You need to make a good impression and that is not going to hack it!" Nick wasn't giving up the ghost that easily.

"Look Nick if I wish I will meet my Grandfather wearing a towel! I don't give a damn what someone who hasn't even tried to see me all these years thinks!" Harry took Hermione's hand and the two of them walked through him and down the stairs.

"He's one of the greatest wizards second to Dumbledore!" Nick shouted after them.

"Big deal. I bet I have his wizarding card too. He still abandoned me to live with the Dursley's!" Harry continued down the stairs.

"No one abandoned you. Dumbledore did that for your own protection!" Nick was following them.

"Look Nick! I know what my Uncle did for my protection and even he admits that he was wrong about most of it, so give it a rest!" Harry opened the door to the Grand Entrance and left Nick in the Grand Stairway.

"Your Grandfather is Stephen Pendragon? Harry, he was the closest thing to a King in the Wizarding World. He just never took his title seriously; I should have known that would have made him your grandfather. I've just never really thought of it until you said that."

"Angel, I just found out about him last night, so as usual your one step ahead of me. Oh, please tell me that those aren't cherubs floating in the Entranceway." Harry stopped dead in his tracks, as he looked at how they had transformed the entrance. There were flowers everywhere and cherubs were floating everywhere throwing rose petals on anyone below. "I hate Cherubs."

"No you don't hate them. You hate the memory that comes from seeing them. Who could blame you for not liking them after that one ill-fated nondate with that bitch that you had a hopeless crush on?" Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "I'm here now and they won't hurt you I promise."

"Oh, thanks angel I feel so much better." Harry chuckled. "So let's go greet the lions in their den."

They had reached the doors to the Great Hall which opened on their own.

"Oh, now that isn't a good sign they have people opening the doors."

"It's too late to run to the kitchen so go ahead enter." Hermione clung to his arm.

Harry and Hermione were not in view yet, but he could see the Hall was made up for the wedding. The cherubs were floating above a ceiling that had Rainbows streaming across it. Flowers were everywhere and the torches had flames of every color, as were the candles floating above. The guests were sitting at large round lace covered tables eating breakfast. Every one of them was dressed in their wizarding best.

"Let's make a run for it before they see..." It was too late one of the Page's had spotted them.

"His Royal Highness Prince Harry James Potter the Half blood Prince and his Princess consort Lady Hermione Anne Granger." The page announced the two of them stopping them in their tracks.

All talking ceased as all eyes looked at the doorway.

"I think you have the wrong people. We're just going, uh, for a run." Harry didn't wish to greet the lions in their den anymore. "Sorry if we, uh, interrupted anyone."

"Yes, we're so not dressed for breakfast and not hungry." Hermione hid behind Harry.

"I just wanna go for that run." Harry grabbed Hermione by the hand and bolted for the front doors they were locked. "Oh, cripes we are so caught." Harry turned around to look at Albus and Stephen

"That's way too many people for us to, um; meet on eight hours of sleep in two days." Hermione was still hiding behind Harry.

"Yes, that's right there was that oak tree yesterday and now I believe it was the couch today." Stephen Pendragon arched a brow at the two of them.

"Excuse me?! Are you talking to me?!" Harry got his courage back and his back up the second Stephen spoke to them. "One I don't know who the hell you are! Second, I don't like anyone spying on me! Third, you abandoned me at one, so you lost all rights to lecture me! No screw this! I lied! I know who you are Grandfather and I don't give a shit what you think!"

:I know that you're upset. You have every right to be, but telling off your Grandfather while the cream of the Wizarding World is looking on is a very bad idea.: Hermione used their link to talk some sense into him. "He's a little upset with the whole being stranded with his Aunt Petunia for sixteen years ordeal, but then you knew about that didn't you."

:I could careless about what the stuffed shirt wizarding elite think! I'm not making nice with someone, who hasn't even tried to contact me even after I vanquished Voldemort!: Harry was being stubborn.

"Stephen did not abandon you Harry. You know why you had to stay with your Aunt, so taking it out on your Grandfather is not going to be tolerated." Albus was angry with him and it was rare that he showed his temper.

"Go to hell Uncle. I don't need to get that lecture from an old man, who admitted to me when I was fifteen that he had made the mother of all mistakes by coddling me! I'm seventeen not one! Try treating me as an adult, and not a kid! I stopped being a kid before I even got to Hogwarts, but then you know all about that don't you!" Harry wasn't even going to take a lecture from Albus.

"Someone close those doors please." Albus glared at Draco, who had come to see what was up. "This is a private conversation."

"Just one question is this gonna be a wedding and a funeral?" Draco couldn't believe that Harry had just challenged his Uncle.

"Please shut the doors Draco. I can assure you there will be no bloodshed today." Albus gave him the look and Draco bolted back into the Great Hall.

"We aren't gonna have the same fifth year talk, Uncle!! I'm not in the mood! You see I spent about a half hour or more looking for a bed and found none, because you don't trust me! Why the hell should I respect you when you don't know me at all! I've never broken a promise and I don't intend to start now! Hermione and I can and have slept in the same bed! It is possible to just sleep with the girl that you love! I am not Prince William and have no intention of anything happening until our official wedding day! Trust is a big issue with me and none of you, even after all of this time, seems to trust me! If you can't trust me then I have no wish to go through with seventh year and you know damn well what that means!" Harry was sick of the paranoia and put his foot down.

"You know with that temper he should have been born with Lily's hair instead of just her eyes. Not even James would stand up to Uncle Albus like this let alone me." Stephen wasn't the least bit annoyed by his temper or outburst.

"That is true Stephen and he does have every right to be furious with me. I did make many mistakes with him. The fact remains that most of us still see the two of them as children and not young adults. It is only because we love them and wish to protect them that we do so. I do trust you Harry. The reason there are no beds in the other dorm rooms is because it's less cleaning for the house elves. You really do need to read Hogwarts a History. There is no conspiracy to keep the two of you apart. We thought since you cannot go see Hermione it was fair that she not be able to enter your room as well. When your parents died, I put a spell in motion that affected everyone in the Wizarding World who would have some knowledge of you. No one was unaffected by it. You see to them you were an orphan, even Minerva was under the spell until the night that you vanquished Tom. That's when the spell was broken and everyone had all of their memories restored to them." Albus was no longer in a temper and had calmed down.

"You mean that Aunt Minerva didn't even know that she was married to you?" Harry couldn't believe that he had gone that far to protect him.

"No Harry and that has been one of the hardest parts of the spell. Minerva is my soul mate and it has been lonely without her these sixteen years. You were my priority and nothing else mattered." Albus sighed. "Not because of a prophesy, but because you deserved a chance to live and become who I knew you would be today."

"I'm such a prat sometimes and that could be because I haven't had sleep and am actually starving at the moment. It must be the wolf side of me that needs sustenance or it becomes really grouchy." Harry didn't know how to apologize for his actions.

"Yes his temper has been off lately, because of the, um, Prince side of his personality." Hermione finally said something.

"You don't say? Because I know that my grandson has been hot tempered since the day he was born. It's true that he does get grouchy, if he doesn't get sleep or fed. Although, I really didn't expect him to welcome me with open arms either." Stephen was the mirror elder image of Harry with blue eyes almost the shade of violet and silver streaked jet-black hair.

"You dropped me from your broom when I was six-months-old and Mum doesn't really like you does she." Harry focused on his grandfather.

"You jumped off the broom as soon as Lily walked outside to announce that she had ice-cream and that Hermione was there." Stephen sighed. "I'm well aware that Lily blames me for many things."

"One of which was getting dad to change secret keepers. Even though, I'm certain that Voldemort still would have killed my parents eventually, at least Uncle Sirius wouldn't have ended up in Azkaban." Harry pointed out certain factors that made Stephen untrustworthy in his eyes.

"Sirius was in all honesty not mentally or emotionally stable enough to deal with being secret keeper, no matter if he thought he was or not. He had just lost his fiancée, my daughter Jenna. I thought that since Peter wasn't a target that he would have been a safer bet. I had just lost my Anastasia your grandmother and our daughter and wasn't about to lose the rest of you as well." Stephen had a hard time reliving that time and his voice broke as he spoke. "When it happened... What I had seen in so many nightmares and visions. I confronted my Uncle and told him that I was going to raise you no matter what his plan was to protect you, but it was too late... You were with the Dursley's. So I changed my surname to Pendragon and went into what everyone thought was seclusion. After all, I didn't exist. I was a legend so I used that to my advantage. You see I was no longer under any obligation to be their version of a King. The spell had erased that from all of their memories except for mine. It didn't work on me, because I countered it with one of my own. There was no way that I was going to forget that you existed. You were all that I had left of James."

Hermione was bawling on Harry's shoulder.

"Why weren't you there for me when the final battle with Voldemort happened?" Harry had tears in his eyes, but he was still wary and confused.

"I've been watching over you since the day you were shoved in that cupboard under the stairs. There is little that I don't know about your life and I gave all that information to Mrs. Figg. I wanted them to pay for how they treated you. I couldn't do anything without endangering you, but as soon as you were free of the danger I made damn sure that they would pay for their crimes." Stephen had gotten deadly serious.

"So it was you...you sent all of that information." Hermione sniffled.

"The Dursley's weren't the best people in the world, but they did keep me safe all those years." Harry muttered under his breath.

"I've been watching over you in my own way. Let's see when I found out that you were going to be on the team I arranged for you to have the finest broom available." Stephen came clean about everything.

"You gave me my Nimbus, but I thought that...no way it said that Aunt Minerva gave it to me on the note." Harry gaped at him.

"You were still under protection, so you couldn't know about me remember." Stephen went on. "I gave Albus something to give to you the first Christmas that you attended Hogwarts. I left a note telling you to use it well and you have used it splendidly to get out of all sorts of things and to break all sorts of rules as well. You see I've been with you and you just didn't know it."

"The spell was broken the second that I vanquished Voldemort, so why wait until now to meet me?" Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

"I was there that night that you fought Tom, who happened to be my Malfoy when I was going to Hogwarts. I was the one who got you and Hermione to St. Mungo's. I was there for Karkaroff, but the coward wasn't there for the final battle." Stephen snarled bitterly. "I want you to know this and commit it to memory. Dark Wizards are living dead. They no longer have a heart or a soul, and as long as you think of it that way you won't have near as much stress dealing with them."

"Karkaroff was too chicken to join with the Deatheaters again." Harry frowned.

"No he was too yellow to face Tom for not fulfilling his mission that being killing me and my wife and daughter. Tom didn't like failures and because I was just as much a thorn in his side as Uncle Albus, he wasn't pleased to learn that I was out wizard hunting when his attack occurred." Stephen's voice was cold as ice. "He sent Dementors after you so you wouldn't come after him when you finally were told the truth."

"Don't worry grandfather. It might take until after what I think is our third child is born, a daughter that we name Anastasia and now I know why, but I will get that bastard." Harry vowed. "As for the advice I never thought of it that way. It makes sense that becoming dark means that you lose your soul."

"Yes that's right you got to see your future that was one thing that I was happy to do for the two of you. You needed to see that you had happiness to look forward to. I bent the rules a little and showed you more than what I was supposed too. Oh and I bet that Uncle Albus took credit for that one too." Stephen grinned. "Well it was a team effort, so I guess that one was partly his doing."

"Thank you nephew I was beginning to think that I had done nothing for the boy." Albus remarked dryly. "I have made a decision the three of them need to be trained by someone who can handle them and that would be you."

"That might anger Charlie and Tonks. They've made arrangements and that special permit to have those you-know-what's in the forest would be for nothing." Stephen turned to glare at him.

"Oh, god not another thing in the forest...it can't be worse than a giant." Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then at Albus and Stephen.

"Charlie is going to teach Care of Magical creatures as planned and Tonks will help you train the three of them." Albus was as calm as ever.

"Hold it for a moment! Hagrid teaches that class!" Harry glared at the two of them.

"Rubeus is taking a leave of absence to spend time with his new bride in France." Albus explained to them why Hagrid would be absent.

"Nonsense! He would have told us! We asked him forthright and he said nothing to us!" Hermione was furious now.

"He's getting married today too?" Harry felt a migraine coming on.

"It's going to be one grand ceremony." Albus nodded.

"I told them that you two didn't need the pressure of being in the wedding party, but they won't get married unless you stand up there with them." Stephen gave them a sympathetic look.

"Let's see Uncle Remus is like a father to me. Bill and Percy are now my brothers. Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva that's obvious they're more like grandparents than an aunt and Uncle. Hagrid that goes without saying..." Harry gave her a look. "I made a promise to everyone. I will stick to that promise; no matter how much it kills me, or how much torture she inflicts."

"The bathroom situation won't happen again." Albus gave her a look as well.

"Look if he can walk into my bathroom as Prince, while I am taking a bath, then turnabout is fair play. Besides it's not like I haven't seen the view." Hermione grinned wickedly at Harry.

"See what I mean." Harry groaned. "If I survive with my sanity intact..."

"I tookmore medicine when I got dressed." Hermione bit down on her lip.

"Oh, really so you could tell me anything I asked about my grandson." Stephen grinned.

"Not gonna happen grandfather. We're gonna go eat now." Harry bolted with Hermione into the Great Hall.

"I can see what Remus was saying about seventeen going on twenty-seven." Stephen gave Albus a look.

"You have no idea, but you will." Albus and Stephen went back to breakfast.

--

Harry stood in the doorway with Hermione. "I just want all of you to know that I apologize for my actions. I want to thank every one of you for coming to share this joyous day with my family. To all of my brothers, Aunt and Uncle, and friends may your day be a happy and joyous one." He was in HBP mode.

"If I had a goblet I would toast every one of you." A drink appeared in his hand. "To Uncle Remus, who is like a father to me, and Aunt Genevieve, who saved my life more than I realized as a Healer. May your day be a happy one. To My Aunt Minerva and Uncle Albus may your reunion be the last one that you ever have to make. Don't let anyone keep you apart again. I'm a big boy now I can take care of myself."

That got a chuckle out of the guests and his family.

"To Bill my new brother and Fleur my soon to be sister-in-law. Don't take anything that you have for granted, life is too short, so live it to its fullest." He paused when he looked at Percy and Penelope.

"Oh yes Percy, my other brother and once pain in my back side. I wish you and your bride all the happiness and give you this one bit of advice. Be yourselves and not what everyone expects you to be. To Rubeus Hagrid and Madame Olympe Maxine, you my friend deserve the greatest and happiest day of your life. You have gone through so much and done so much for us there is no way that we could ever repay you. I would never have survived without you in my life. You have always been there, you stuck up for us all those years, we are proud to stand by your side as you marry the woman that you love, and who we know loves you. You will be missed while you are away and we will make sure that your baby brother, if I can call him that, is looked after during your time away. I wish all of you all the happiness in the world for many years to come." He finished the toast and everyone toasted the brides and their grooms.

Hagrid had tears in his eyes that Olympe kissed away.

"Long live Prince Harry and his future bride Lady Hermione!" They all raised their glasses to them.

"No offense or anything. I'm really honored that you feel that way, but your prince is in desperate need of food." Harry groaned when his stomach growled loud enough for everyone near him to hear.

"Well then let's get some food in you." Stephen placed an arm around his shoulders.

"The Prince and his majesty have reunited." There were murmurs all around the room.

"You really are the Half-Blood King." Harry grinned.

"Well, when the spell wore off everyone's memories returned, so yes they know who I am now. The thing that muggles are wrong about is that Arthur Pendragon was half-blood. Therefore he was the first Half-Blood King, the first half muggle and half wizard." Stephen led him to a table where they sat down.

"I was telling Harry about that this morning." Hermione picked up a menu.

"That doesn't surprise me, considering that you are the smartest witch in nearly a century. You absorb information like a sponge, which is why this guy here is still breathing today." Stephen winked at her.

"My angel has a photographic memory. I gladly admit that she's the reason that I'm alive today. She's my best friend and the love of my life. I wouldn't change it for anything." He took Hermione's hand in his and kissed it.

"Oh, I heard that you liked that American singer Clay Aiken. He's one of us, only he's American and they really don't advertise that they're of the magic kind. He has fey blood running through his veins, which explains why he enchants all of his fans with his music. He really has no clue that he is either which is beyond humorous to me." Stephen chuckled.

"Harry sang one of his songs to me." Hermione sighed happily.

"I know I was there. You see Harry has the same blood running through him because of his lineage. Magic is as old as time, but in this era it was being wiped out of even the smallest child's minds. I agreed with Uncle Albus about using your story to enchant them again." Stephen set him menu down. "We will have ham and cheese omelets, bacon, sausage, muffins, toast, and orange juice."

"I got everything from you didn't I?" He had just ordered what the two of them had been craving.

Breakfast appeared on the table with a plate of chocolate scones for Hermione.

"Well you got some from your parents, Anna, and me." Stephen grinned. "Now as for your special blood type, well, that hasn't been seen for 17years. Arthur, Merlin, Godric all had it, James had it, and so do I."

"Thanks I feel so much better." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Harry, I didn't mind giving you blood first, second, fourth, and sixth years. Now when you took your ancient Grandfather's sword and sliced open your hand in a temper, well, that showed me that you really need to work on reining in that temper of yours." He lectured him.

"I wouldn't know. I was kind of not conscious at the time for the first four. Now as for the last one when I saw Toad lady I lost it." Harry focused on his meal.

"His temper is the reason you have no worries about anything happening between the two of us until we're married." Hermione paused from biting into her scone.

"I believe the two of you both need to work on your tempers. In his defense you can't barge into his bath, his room, and whatnot without his James side emerging. You see there is Harry the prince, and then there is James the Marauder. No he's more like a pirate, who takes what he wants when it is given." Stephen could see that Hermione thought that Harry was the only one in the wrong and called her on it.

"Thanks Grandpa."

Hermione kicked him under-the-table. "Are you saying that he has pirate blood in his family tree?" She ignored the other remarks completely.

"I'm saying that you are clueless when it comes to what you can do to my grandson. Then again maybe you aren't that clueless, and are making him pay for treating you like one of the guys, even after he saw that you were in fact female in his fourth year." Stephen pinned her with a look.

Hermione didn't say a word she just focused on her breakfast.

"You flirted blatantly with Ron all the time! What the hell was I suppose to think when you all but threw me at Cho. I know that I was clueless and I have admitted that. In my defense I had bigger things than my love life to deal with, like vanquishing the Dark Lord and his death squad..."

He paused to think about it for a moment then said. "Nope I think it all boils down to the fact that you treated me like a brother and kept flirting with Ron." Harry went back to eating his breakfast.

"I argued with Ronald that is not flirting." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hermione, even Ron thought that it was him that you were in love with! Why else would he ask you out in the first place?" Harry grumbled. "Hell the muggles reading the books and watching the movies all think the two of you are meant to be! Emma even called me on it last night!"

"If you and I had been an item then your mind would not have been focused on what needed to be done and that being breaking the blasted curse and killing Voldemort! Now as for Emma or the muggle fans it's not my fault that they have missed all the signs and clues in the books or the movies are hell-bent on getting Ron and I together!" Hermione's snarl was loud enough for guests to look their way.

"So as usual it's my fault! My fault that I got this scar at one! My fault that maybe I was trying to stay alive instead of focusing on my love life! My fault that I thought that you were giving Ron and I mixed signals! That you all but threw me at Cho!" Harry was on his feet and not happy. "I chose you in the end! I do not love nor can I stand Cho! You are my soul mate! My best friend and life-mate, so please I'm imploring you just let it go!!"

"And I thought that James had problems with Lily." Stephen groaned

Hermione got to her feet and glared into his eyes. "It's not my fault that you had no memory and didn't know that you have been mine since the two of us were in diapers! I was terrified that first day until I saw you on the train and then I knew that everything was going to be all right! It took you time, but our bond was there even then! When that troll was attacking me you didn't even second-guess your actions and saved me! When I was petrified, you stayed with me for hours! The two of us have faced more peril than anyone should ever have to endure in a hundred lifetimes! You and I have always had a bond so even when we were not happy with each other; we still talked to each other! I pushed you at Cho, because you thought that she was what you wanted! I wanted you to be happy! That is all that has ever mattered to me! I decided that I was going to be selfish if we lived through that final battle and make you see that it was me that you needed! Me that you loved! It was me that knew you better than anyone! And when you woke up you finally did! Only you did the noble thing as usual and instead of talking to me went off to brood, because you thought that I belonged to Ron! I risked my life getting on that broom of yours, so I could get what was mine! I would kill anyone who tried to get between us! I would marry you right now but we promised..." She was shut up by a kiss from her prince.

"Yes, well, the two of them are in dire need of sleep. It is clear now that the two of them are completely committed to each other. The Daily Prophet has been spewing lies again, fed to them by a mentally challenged young lady, who needs help." Stephen looked over at one of the tables and saw the girl in question. "Would someone please escort Miss Chang out of the castle and back to her home before my future granddaughter sees her. That is unless one of you invited her to the festivities?" He looked over at the wedding party they shook their heads. "I didn't think so."

"He was mine first! She stole him from me!" Cho broke away from the wizards that were trying to do as Stephen ordered and stupidly stalked over to the table.

"Young lady you were using my grandson to connect with young Cedric everyone knows that. You only want him now because of his newly acquired title." Stephen glared down at her. "Our world has strict laws when it comes to anyone stalking another person. You need to seek help or will wind up spending time in Azkaban."

Cho did not like the sound of prison. "I don't need therapy and what I told The Prophet is the truth! Hermione has always wanted both Ron and Harry!"

"I would choose your words more carefully young lady. You have no idea what you're talking about." Stephen's temper was on slow boil. "I would however like you to know that when Hermione was hit by that rouge bludger. That mind you was first thought to have been sent at her by the All-Star Beaters. It was later discovered to be a tampered with bludger. I had it analyzed and found that it had been jinxed by someone. Wands are fascinating things you see, no two are alike, and therefore it's very easy to trace the jinx back to its source, which happened to be your wand."

Harry broke off the kiss, had his wand out, and pointed at her. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROKE MY PRINCESS! YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING THAT I KNOW I WILL NOT REGRET!"

"But it was only meant to scare her!" Cho took a step backwards.

"ONE!"

"You liked me first!"

"TWO!"

"She ruined everything!"

"THREE!"

Draco and Ginny took action and grabbed her by the arms. "Let's go Cho before he uses _Crucio_ on you or something."

"_Crucio_? I was thinking of _Avada Kedavra_. Look at him!" Ginny remarked.

"It was my arm that got broken!" Hermione took the wand from Harry. "Let's see what to make you, a donkey, Flobberworm, ferret, or a fly that I can swat out of existence."

"Keep her away from me!" Cho was making a break for the door.

"A Flobberworm it is then!" Hermione succeeded this time since no one tried to stop her.

Cho was now a slimy brown colored worm with a bad case of acne.

"That's much better." She sat back down and went back to breakfast.

"Not bad very original, angel." Harry took his wand back and put it away.

"I try to keep everyone guessing otherwise they might think that I'm predictable or something." Hermione fed him some of her egg.

They were taking Cho Worm out of the Great Hall and off to St. Mungo's.

"Crikey Hermione remind me never to get on your bad side." Draco pulled up a chair and sat down with Ginny in his lap.

"Oi what did we miss?!" Fred and George had arrived dressed for the wedding.

"Yeah, who was that they just carried out?" George looked at Hermione.

"That boy's was Cho." Hermione grinned.

"We missed it!? I told you that we should've changed when we got here!" Fred punched George in the arm.

"Oi are you the Stephen Pendragon!?" George noticed there was a newcomer at the four hearts table.

"Boy's this is my grandfather and yes he is who you think he is." Harry loved flooring the twins.

"I know all about these two. I know about anyone who is around you." Stephen gave the two of them a look.

"We might not have acted like it a lot..." Fred gulped.

"But we really are with the good guys." George finished.

"I have an enormous file, which I had sealed on Draco, but since that part of him no longer exists, I am going to give him the honor of burning it." Stephen looked over at Draco. "Now as for Ginny, she does tend to be like her brothers, but she also has a very loyal and protective side which will make her a very good Auror."

"You have dossiers on all the people in Harry's life?" Hermione had no idea just how far his grandfather had gone to protect him.

"I made a vow to keep him safe and that meant knowing who was in his life. Cho's family has a history of mental illness, so her actions did not surprise me." Stephen set his fork down. "I can't eat cold eggs." The plates vanished and new ones appeared. "Thank you Dobby."

"Thanks grandpa. I was trying to be polite and eat them, but I can't stand to eat cold eggs either." Harry was intent on eating his meal while it was hot.

"Don't mention it kiddo. I just thought that you needed a full stomach before addressing the guests."

"Is it true that you're an action addict?" Fred asked curiously.

"Yeah, is that where Harry gets it from?" George echoed.

"Here we go again." Hermione, Ginny, and Draco groaned.

"We happen to be natural wizard hunters, but that does not make me an action junkie, nor does it make my grandson one either." Stephen narrowed his eyes at the twins.

"Yeah right, like I get a rush out of constantly having my free-time interrupted!? I challenge anyone in this room to go through the hell that I went through and remain as sane and in control as me! I am not an action junkie! I would love to be able to sit with Hermione in a movie theater and not have a Dementor jump out of the screen at me! I would love to attend a celebration and not have to go to work in the middle of it! This has nothing to do with getting a rush out of vanquishing someone! I was saddled with being a Dark Wizard Hunter at birth! I was forced to undergo a destiny, where I very well could have, and almost did die at least seven times all before I was seventeen! I am Half-Blood Prince by birth. I have embraced my birthright, but only to a point! I do not have to fight anyone or anything to be happy or get on with my day! I have a family, friends, and a soul mate to provide that for me! If I want an instant rush I will get on my broom and play a game of Quidditch!" Harry paused in midrant everyone was staring at him.

"I chose to become an Auror because it's the only thing besides Quidditch that comes natural to me. Who knows I may change my mind one of these years and teach DADA here at my castle when Hermione's and my kids turn eleven, but for now an Auror is what I choose to be. I am not my mother, father, or my grandfather! I am Harry James Potter, Half-Blood Prince, and I am my own person! Now if you'll excuse me I am going to the kitchens to eat in peace!" He got up and proceeded to stalk out of the Great Hall.

Albus and Stephen stood up and began to applaud him followed by everyone in the Great Hall.

Harry hadn't seen that one coming. He hadn't been on his best princely behavior at all.

"A toast to my grandson, your prince, may he and Hermione have a less stressful final year at Hogwarts!" Stephen raised his glass to him.

"Long live our Prince! Long live Prince Harry James Potter!" They echoed.

_:That was very enlightening young master. You just proved to everyone why you can be trusted as HBP.:_ Leo commended him.

Hermione raced into his arms and kissed him senseless. _:_You were beyond wonderful! That was one monumental declaration and on a partially empty stomach too.: She put all of her feeling into the kiss.

Now this was definitely not, what he had expected. Not that he was complaining, she had never kissed him like this, and it was much more enjoyable than breakfast any day. :You mean you aren't furious with me for losing my temper again?: He had to force himself to behave, the James side of him was ready to take over, but he did kiss her back.

:You didn't lose your temper at all. In fact, you reined it in and I am so proud of you for that!: She was so happy with him that she was almost purring.

:Angel, as much as I love it that you're rewarding me with a semi cookie, because you aren't really keeping your hands to yourself. I made a promise...: Harry groaned when she wasn't listening to him.

:I don't care all I care is about you and me.: Hermione purred.

:Please angel at this rate I don't think that Glacius is gonna work on me!: He was in big trouble and sinking fast.

Stephen saw all the warning signs and was the only one with the gumption to go over and break them up. "Playtime's over Hermione let him go."

Hermione ignored him.

"That was not a request young lady. I can take him away with me after the ceremony and you won't get to see him until September first. I think that after sixteen years apart the two of us need to go off for a week or so and bond." Stephen played his ace.

Hermione opened one eye to look at Stephen and knew that he meant every word. So she reluctantly let him breathe again. "He belongs to me." She growled.

"Kitten its bad manners for a princess to be selfish. You have to share him with the rest of the family." He chuckled.

"I was a little rash in my actions..." She pouted.

"Kitten you attacked the poor guy and he was seconds from breaking his promise." Stephen looked over at Harry. "Not to mention that Monday's paper is going to be, well, you won't like it."

--

Harry was standing outside in the entrance hall trying to rein in his James side. "She's gonna kill me at this rate." He looked up at the stairs, Daniel and Emma were kissing. "We are such a bad influence on them."

Hermione turned to look at the guests and the family who were none too pleased with her. "I love him and because of that my actions aren't going to be rational at times. I'll see you, um, later!" She bolted into the entrance hall and got her first look at Dan and Em. "Oh no I just know I'm going to get the blame for that."

"I just know that both of us are gonna get blamed for that. How are they supposed to act like us back then, if they're like that?" Harry raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Ginny raced from the hall and over to them. "They just formed a royal wedding committee. Mum, Aunt Kath, most of the females in the family are gathered at a table with Franc, Beau, Fleur's cousin Regina, and other high-class witches. I came out here to tell you that it's planned for the day after term ends, the location, well; they're up in the air about that one. Your mother wants it in Godric's Hollow under your favorite oak tree. Mum wants it here under your tree at Hogwarts, and there's talk about throwing it in London."

"Get back in there and vote for the beech tree!" Harry panicked.

"Or even the oak tree!" Hermione gulped. "Not London there's no way I will go through a circus like that!"

"You know I think the two of you might have ruined the movies." Ginny noticed the kissing couple on the stairs.

"Oh, we know." Harry groaned.

"Stop stalling and get back in there!" Hermione could just imagine what else they were planning.

"Oh, Mum wants you to keep an eye on them and now I know why." Ginny raced back into the hall.

"We'll show them Buckbeak that should keep them occupied for a while." Harry came up with a plan.

"Emma! Daniel! We want to show you two Buckbeak!" Hermione called out and the two broke off their kiss.

"Hello and the two of you are what fourteen and fifteen? Let's go." Harry ordered.

"We got bored listening to the two of you spar or listening to you spar with your grandfather." Daniel grinned sheepishly raking his hand through his hair.

"I'll make sure that you aren't bored anymore today let's go smart ass." Harry was enjoying this whole big brother gets to boss little brother around deal.

"Come on Emma let's go see Buckbeak." He took her hand in his and the two of them walked passed Harry and Hermione and towards the now open entrance to the castle.

"Daniel it's not like they can help it, after all they are this close to being grown-ups." Emma gave the two of them a look.

"If it wasn't that millions of fans would be devastated..." Hermione followed them.

"I don't ever remember being that cheeky at their age." Harry agreed.

"Well, at the time we were fighting for our lives." Hermione mused.

"_Aqueductus_!" Harry waited until they were outside and cooled the two teens off. "That should cool their jets for a while."

"Hey that was not cool!" Daniel glared at him.

"You got us wet!" Emma growled.

"You're lucky that he didn't add _Glacius_." Hermione took the wand from Harry and used it to dry them off. "Now be a good little boy and girl and behave!"

"Or we can and will make it so you'll have some explaining to do when you return to the set on Monday." Harry promised.

"Just because your day started off badly is no reason to take it out on us!" Emma snarled.

"Em if I were in fact taking out my anger or frustration on you I can assure you that you would be a Flobberworm by now. I know that it really sucks to not be able to kiss him all the time, but you are only fourteen so relax. It isn't every day that you're asked to go see a Hippogriff or even be here at Hogwarts." Hermione was back to normal now.

Harry whistled and to his surprise, not one but two Hippogriff's answered his call. "Angel even Beaky has a girlfriend."

"She's gorgeous!" Hermione watched as Beaky and a golden-feathered female landed in front of Harry and immediately bowed.

"Hey there buddy. I see that you have yourself a mate." Harry stroked his flank. "She's a beauty Beaky."

Hermione was petting the female and saw that she was wearing a golden-jeweled halter with the words Goldie engraved on it. "Hello Goldie welcome to Hogwarts. I bet that you belong to Madame Maxine."

Harry was about to tell Dan and Emma when he noticed smoke and then flames shoot up somewhere in the forest. "So that was what the special permit was for. Angel we're not going in the forest this year."

"Charlie brought some dragons with him." Hermione gulped. "And I thought that having a giant in the forest was enough."

"Ok anyway on with the lesson. You just bow get on and let them fly you around. Got it?" Harry looked at Em and Daniel.

They nodded.

"Good now try not to fall off." Harry motioned for the two of them to mount the two Griffs. "Have fun."

The two of them flew off into the air.

"Dragon's can fly. He had better have them chained or something." Hermione eyed the smoke plume warily.

"I was thinking that Grawp might set them free, so he could play with them, which would be very bad." Harry continued to stare at the forest.

"Grawp won't do that as long as he has been told not to by someone."

"Oh, really ya think! Then why is that dragon flying over here towards us!" Harry grabbed Hermione and made a run for the castle.

The dragon landed in front of them, it had a harness on it, and was staring at them as if they seemed familiar to it.

"Hermione you don't think that he's Norbert do you?" Harry looked at the way the dragon was eyeing them and it wasn't as if they were his next dinner.

At the sound of its name, the dragon got even closer to them.

"Hello Norbert longtime no see." Hermione was hiding behind Harry, who had his wand out, and was going to go into protector mode.

The dragon lay down in front of them and looked woefully at them.

Harry put away his wand. "Stay here until I tell you its safe." He got closer to the dragon.

Hermione was right behind him.

"Hermione is it so hard to just do as I say for once?"

"Where you go I go dragon or no dragon." Hermione even though scared out of her mind wasn't about to let him check out the dragon alone.

"Norbert it's us. Do you remember? We helped Hagrid raise you when you were a baby, and we got you home. It cost us 150 House points, but it was worth it to get you home." Harry was so close to him now that he could feel his hot breath and prayed that he wasn't in the mood to shoot fire at them.

Norbert puffed out a plume of smoke but no flame.

"Berta you naughty girl!" Charlie raced outside after seeing what was happening from the Hall Windows. "She's really harmless and can't flame anyone, besides you helped raise her for the first weeks of her life."

"Norbert is a girl?" Harry and Hermione stared at the dragon in surprise.

"She sure is. You see it's hard to tell the sex of a dragon until they're at least a year, so we had to change her name a little. She isn't even full size yet." Charlie causally walked over and patted Berta's flank. "There was an illness that most of the dragons we were watching caught and many of them can't shoot flames anymore. I brought those with me and the one that you tangled with for your first task. She's a sweetheart too as long as you stay away from her nest. Dragon's only shoot fire out at you when they feel threatened."

"So do you, uh, ride Berta?" Harry noticed there was a saddle on Berta.

"That's been my greatest accomplishment and I brought all the tame ones with me. Grawp really likes them and he probably let this one go." Charlie grinned at Harry. "So you wanna take her up for a ride?"

"Sure I'll try anything once." He scooped Hermione up into his arms and carried her over to the dragon.

"This is not a good idea we have to get dressed for the wedding." Hermione was sat on the dragon.

"Trust me angel, I can fly anything magical." Harry got on behind her. "So Charlie, is it like flying Beaky?"

"Steering wise yes, but this girl she makes flying on a Firebolt seem like child's play." Charlie slapped her on the flank and off they went into the sky.

Hagrid raced outside as they soared into the sky. "Was that Norbert?"

"That she was my friend, but its Berta not Norbert." Charlie grinned.

"She looks happy." Hagrid sniffed.

"She's my favorite." Charlie sighed.

"You brought more?" Hagrid noticed flames shooting from the forest.

"I brought the tame ones from the colony. That one isn't a Norwegian Ridgeback either. She's a Hungarian Horntail and Harry faced her for his first task. She doesn't like to travel and she's still a little grouchy. This place holds bad memories for her and I wager she still recognizes Harry." Charlie explained.

"Hagrid you should be getting ready?" Harry and Hermione landed in front of them.

"Well since the brides all fainted after seeing the Dragon land in front of you, its going to be a while." Stephen walked outside with Albus.

"Charlie what happened? I enchanted those chains?" Albus frowned.

"Berta doesn't need a chain. She heard him whistle and thought it was me." Charlie was calm about the situation.

"I see so this is the dragon that caused the two of them and young Neville to lose 150 points from their House that first year." Albus stroked the dragon.

"Yeah, she's the one. That female from Harry's first task is still holding a grudge though." Hermione glared at Charlie.

"Don't worry I have no wish to enter that forest this year. That dragon shot flames at me." Harry pointed to his singed shoe. "You owe me new Nikes big brother!"

Charlie used his wand to repair the shoe. "She was just telling you hello."

"Hello! She was trying to fry my ass!" Harry dismounted Berta with Hermione in his arms.

"Harry where are Daniel and Em?" Hermione looked up at the sky.

"Not gonna be coming down anytime soon not with Berta sittin here anyway." Hagrid spotted the two Griffs.

"Your baby brother is sitting down in the middle of all these dragons and he was petting the one that tried to fry me! Not only that, but he pointed up at me, shouted Harry, and then she flamed at me!" Harry glared at Hagrid and Charlie.

"Well then go make nice with her, since you're dressed to ride Berta and we're not." Stephen suggested.

"He does have a point Harry, Daniel, and Emma need to land." Hermione saw the logic in his thinking.

"Just remember if I get barbecued it was you that you sent me off to my end!" Harry got back on Berta and off he flew. "I thought that you loved me!"

"I do love him its just that I don't like flying. I only fly my broom to humor him." Hermione pouted.

"I heard that! Fine who really cares if you happen to be the best Chaser that I've ever seen! You don't have to humor me! Consider yourself officially off the team!" Harry soared passed them.

"Kitten, I watched you play and you were clearly enjoying yourself." Stephen frowned.

"I'm still getting over getting flamed at. I don't know what I'm saying! I just didn't wish to go for a second ride!" Hermione ran back inside in tears.

Harry hovered above them. "This happens once every month?"

The three of them nodded.

"I'm gonna go out of my mind at this rate!" Harry took off towards the forest.

--

Chapter 24

The wedding

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	25. The Wedding

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives****Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 24

The Wedding

--

Harry makes amends with Empress the Black Hungarian Horntail, the wedding and more...

--

Harry found himself landing in the heart of the new dragon colony. Grawp was sitting in the middle of a group of dragons. The Black Hungarian horntail was lying near a cave entrance and she had a chain around her leg.

"Hi Grawp. I see you've met some new friends." He greeted Hagrid's half brother.

"Harry back!" Grawp got to his feet then lumbered over to him sending dragons fleeing into the caves. "Hermi too?"

"She's back at the castle." Harry smiled up at the giant.

"Hagar and Ompe be mates." Grawp made conversation.

"I know and I want you to know that Hermione and I will keep you company while he's away." Harry reassured him.

"Met Charlie..." Grawp concentrated hard to think of what to say. "He new friend...bring dagons." Grawp was clearly not upset about Hagrid's impending departure.

"Charlie is a great guy and my big brother. So, uh, Grawp do you like the dragons?" Harry had locked eyes with the horntail.

"Me like friends." He nodded.

"They seem friendly enough." Harry took a step towards the horntail.

The enormous creature stood to her full height. The same height as Grawp and blew a stream of smoke at him from her nostrils.

"Okay so she does remember me." Harry tried to think of what to do to make amends with her.

_:I've a suggestion clueless. Conjure a dragon egg just like the one that you stole from her nest. You ruined her life after that, so you make it right, or I'll not talk to you anymore.:_ Leo growled.

:I didn't get a chance! They rushed me away from her! Besides even if I could conjure an egg, which I can't! It won't be real!: Harry snarled back.

_:Have confidence in your magic and you'll be surprised at the result.:_ Leo lectured.

Harry turned his back on the horntail, took out his wand, and concentrated on conjuring a real golden dragon egg with his wand. "I can't believe it. This is the real deal in my arms." He turned around so she could see her egg.

_:And I thought my first student was clueless.: _Leo muttered. _:Well done young master. Now give her the egg before she turns you to ashes.:_

The magnificent creature clawed at the ground with her massive talon like claws, as she caught scent of her long lost egg.

Harry kept eye contact with her as he slowly walked toward her. "I believe that I owe you an egg." He set the egg down at her enormous feet. "Sorry that it took so long."

The dragon sniffed at her egg to make sure that this wasn't a fake egg. Then when she was satisfied picked up the egg and took it to her nest in one of the caves. There were many caves carved into the Cliffside and several of the dragons were digging them out to make other homes.

"I never realized how perfect this place would be for a dragon colony." Berta walked over to him. "You really like it here don't you girl." He reached up to stroke her neck.

The horntail was watching the interaction going on between Harry and Berta. Berta didn't take to just any human and she really did seem to like this one. He had returned her egg, so maybe this one could be trusted. She left her precious egg to go get a closer look at the human boy. There was just something different about him. She decided to lie down just in front of him and see what happened from there.

Harry was now staring directly in the jade green eyes of the horntail and knew that she was waiting for him to make the next move. "You're one beautiful looking dragon and if I've hurt you I am deeply sorry. That was never my intention and I wish to be your friend." He took a chance and reached out to touch her enormous snout. "I like all creatures and respect them." She gave him a friendly snort that nearly blew him off his feet and he laughed.

Grawp happily clapped his massive bolder sized hands. "Harry likes friends."

The dragon allowed him to stroke along her massive neck. She could tell instantly by his touch that this young human was special, he could and would protect her colony, and that they would be safe here in their new home.

Harry had never felt a bond like the one he did with these creatures, it was like he could read what they were thinking. "You see I happen to be a prince in this realm, so I'll do my best to make sure that you, Berta, and your colony is well protected." He spoke in a soothing tone, as he stroked the shimmering ebony scales along her neck.

The rest of the colony saw that he had befriended the eldest of them all and came out of hiding to see him.

"Harry friend," Grawp assured them.

Harry found himself surrounded by dragons of all breeds and sizes. "Welcome to my home. You will be safe here." He remained calm as various dragons sniffed at him. He almost laughed when Berta sat in front of him as if to say back off he's mine.

After what seemed like an eternity sitting with the dragons. Leaning against the horntail, he found himself too tired to keep his eyes open, and fell asleep.

--

When Harry failed to return after nearly three hours, they sent Charlie, Stephen, Daniel and Draco to look for him. They found it surprisingly easy to trek into the densest parts of the forest, because the centaurs and Grawp had made a trail for Charlie to get to his dragons. When they reached the colony, they found Harry sound asleep against the horntails neck. Berta was snoozing near his feet. The horntail was guarding her charge, and Grawp was snoozing against the Cliffside.

Draco couldn't believe his eyes. Harry was snoozing on a dragon and not just any dragon the very dragon that he had stolen the egg from in fourth year. He had brought along his camera and was taking snaps of what he knew was a once in a lifetime chance. "So, uh, Professor Pendragon, did the ring have anything to do with that? Because that just doesn't happen...I mean he's sleeping on a dragon."

"It's okay Draco. I think they really like him." Daniel couldn't believe what he was seeing either. He couldn't help but think of the scene that he had yet to film with the dragon for GOF. He had however read the script and knew the scene was going to be an adrenaline rush and would look thrilling on film.

"It happens when you have a natural talent around all creatures. James was the same way. Even though, he never did get to visit the dragons." Stephen grinned.

Charlie zeroed in on the nest of the horntail and noticed there was a golden egg in it. He carefully walked passed her and checked it out. He was shocked to find that it was real. "She hasn't laid an egg in two years. So where did she get this egg from?" He returned to the others without disturbing the dragon guarding Harry.

"The answer to your query is a simple one. Harry conjured the egg, gave it to her, and they bonded." Stephen answered his question.

"That would take serious magic and he's just seventeen! No that would take Dumbledore...no Merlin quality magic!" Charlie couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Lady Hermione you cannot just barge into a dragon colony! You will get yourself killed!" Firenze's shouts echoed around the clearing.

"I don't care about that I just want to know what happened to Harry!" She stalked into the clearing.

"The prince is fine. He bonded with the dragon that he wronged." Firenze was not usually so impatient with her, but then she was acting strangely.

"Hermione, I told you to stay at the castle!" Charlie snarled.

"Hermione obey not bloody likely." Draco muttered.

"Well?" She had her hands planted on her hips. "Where is he?"

The four of them pointed to the horntail.

"As I said the prince is fine. Now this forest is not where Dumbledore wants you to be, so I will escort you back to the..." He found himself grabbed by his red goatee.

"I go where I want to go!" She snarled.

"She's, uh, suffering from female problems."

"So I see then that explains her actions and why the prince fled to the forest." Firenze gently pried her hand free of his beard.

"Harry James you wake your ass up now!" She stalked up to the dragon and reached down to yank his hair. "Don't even think about it! He's mine!" She glared into the dragon's eyes.

Harry yelped in pain.

"Okay I'm awake!! Now quit trying to make me bald!" He snarled. "Where am I any...oh cripes did I fall asleep?" He noticed the five males staring at him.

"I HAVE BEEN WORRIED OUT OF MY MIND ABOUT YOU AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS DID I FALL ASLEEP!?" Hermione paced in front of the dragon.

"I was petting this beauty here and then before I knew it fell asleep." He got to his feet and found himself poked in the chest by his princess. "I'm sorry if I worried you now stop poking me!"

"WORRIED ME!? THREE HOURS! YOU HAVE BEEN GONE FOR THREE HOURS AND YOU ARE SORRY THAT YOU WORRIED ME!?" She slugged him in the jaw and followed that one with one to the midsection. "OUCH! Damnation that was stupid!" She held her injured arm in pain.

Harry went flying against the dragon. "Bloody hell, Hermione that really hurt!" He gasped for air.

"Ouch I know how that feels. She broke my nose third year."

"And I thought Lily had a right hook...Hermione's temper is lethal." Stephen tried to think of a way to get to Harry without incurring the wrath of Hermione on him.

"She scares me." Daniel gulped. "Emma has a temper, but nothing like that."

"You and me both kiddo," Charlie had never really seen her in a full-blown temper.

Hermione sat down on the dragon's massive foot and cradled her arm to her chest.

Harry got to his feet and rubbed a hand along his swore jaw. "Feel better now? I don't understand you at all! We share a link that tells you if I'm in trouble or not! Why the hell don't you listen to it! I mean all that you did by beating me up was injure my rib and hurt your arm again!" He glared down at her.

"You hate me." She burst into tears.

"Oh no you don't, not this time, the waterworks won't work on me!"

"You kicked me off the team!"

"I believe that you said that you hated flying! So sorry if you feel that you have to humor me! You don't have to be on the team! You just happen to be a natural at the game, but no one is gonna force you to play! I just let you off the hook, which means that I don't have to be a good boy all the time!" Harry paced in front of her.

"Oh shit the agreement." Draco groaned.

"What don't we know?" Stephen growled.

"It's nothing major. The reason that he's being a complete gentleman is that she agreed to let him teach her Quidditch every other day for a full year. Now that she's reneged on the deal...I don't have to draw you a picture do I?" Draco watched as panic flashed across their eyes.

"I thought that he was being a little too good." Charlie frowned.

Daniel didn't say a word.

"Then it's settled. She can't quit the team and he has to continue to be on his best behavior." Stephen proclaimed.

"I didn't quit! I like playing the game! I just don't like being forced to fly on things without being asked!" Hermione got to her feet.

The dragon separated her from Harry by putting her massive talon between the two of them.

"Yeah Empress, I agree the two of them need a time-out." Charlie chuckled.

"I think that all of you need to move your butts back to the castle, so some of us can get married!" Bill stalked into the clearing.

"That's easier said than done. You see Hermione is on meltdown and not even you want to mess with her." Draco growled.

"You know after getting decked and then sucker punched in the gut, I really don't have the urge to be a prince!" Harry climbed over the talon, jumped down in front of Hermione, and tossed her over his shoulder. "Sorry if this one disturbed you and your colony. It won't happen again." He told Empress.

Hermione hated being carried around like a sack of flour. "Put me down you beast!"

"Beast am I?" Harry swatted her on the rear. "Behave brat!"

"Ouch that hurt!" She pounded on his back in fury. "I hate you!"

"I don't like you very much either at the moment! You're acting as if I did this on purpose! I was told no ordered by you to bring Berta back, which I did! So knock off the toddler temper tantrum!" He swatted her again.

"You always twist things so you're the one not in trouble!"

"Because you're the reason I always got in trouble in the first place I wonder why!" He snarled back. "Let's go!" He glared at the others.

"You can't just order people around its rude!"

Harry reached for his wand and used it to make it so she couldn't talk anymore. "Sorry about this big brother. I really didn't plan on being gone that long." He apologized to Bill.

"It's because Empress wanted you to sleep. She has the ability to sense when there's something off with someone and uses her magic to make it right." Charlie explained. "Although nothing could fix Hermione, so don't even think about it."

"Actually, I wouldn't subject Empress to that kind of stress." Harry set off up the path with her now in his arms. "If the new medicine doesn't have any effect I doubt that anything would work."

_:Which makes me wonder just which spirit is inside her ring.:_ Leo mused.

:Excuse me? Are you telling me that she has someone in her engagement ring?!: Harry was not pleased to hear this.

_:You see I assumed that it was Guinevere, but now I'm not so sure it could be Mab.:_ Leo explained. _:Mab never forgave me for helping the mortals or my moment of weakness...So she doesn't really fancy men very much.:_

:You aren't Leo at all!! Son of a bitch you're Merlin!: Harry hated surprises and this one was not wanted_. _"Get off my finger you liar!"

_:Hold on there and listen before you go off into a snit! I am in this ring, so that I can do good deeds! I have done more good in this ring than I ever did out of it! You think that female troubles did not exist at the beginning! Well the truth is that even Arthur's bride went off of it once a month, so she could be Guinevere! Magic was dying in the world of man, so I took over Uther, Arthur was born, and the rest went splendidly for a time! I created Excalibur and he created Camelot. Now Lancelot didn't help matters, but then it never occurred to me that Arthur wasn't with his soul mate.: _Leo paused.

:Keep talking and I might not cut my finger off when I get back to the castle.: Harry snarled.

_:You would do that wouldn't you!! Royal pain in my backside...ungrateful grandson...Look even I make mistakes and that one was big...although now Draco has Ginny and you have Hermione so that won't happen this time around. You see Draco is Lancelot's descendent no that is too broad a term, direct descendent is more like it: _ He paused again as if to think of how to explain the rest.

:He acted more like Mordrid at first, but now I can see that he might have some of Lancelot's qualities.: Harry frowned. "Son of a frickin bitch it's just one thing after another..."

_: I was bored in Avalon and the humans had so much potential, so I took a chance. I was King of the fairies and Mab was my Queen...I was weak...the mortals mattered to me. Morgana took advantage of that and Mordrid was the result of that moment of weakness. He wasn't Arthur's son, as the mortals have written, he was mine. Mab could forgive all of it, but that crushed her. Now you see why you are called Half-Blood Prince. Arthur was my son by a mortal, which made him a Half-Blood King. Guinevere fled the castle out of humiliation, but she carried with her the heir which was Godric Leopold Arthur and the rest well you are standing in the forest outside his castle. Hogwarts is Camelot.: _ Leo finished his story.

"Unreal so that's Camelot?" Harry and the others stepped out of the forest and he took in the view.

"What's Camelot?" Charlie, Draco, Bill, and Daniel asked.

"Never mind," Harry shook his head and chuckled. "So you heard everything did you." He looked down at Hermione who looked shell-shocked. He released her from the silencing spell.

"We have to find out who is in my ring! I will not have some deranged woman in my head!" Hermione stared down at her ring.

"It could be Guinevere and not Mab." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "You haven't tried to kill me yet so that's a good sign."

"Would you mind filling us in on your conversation? Harry shouts that his ring lied to him and he wants it off...then he walks out here and looks at the castle calling it Camelot! Now she's going on saying that Queen Mab might be in her ring! Who the hell is Leo anyway! Is he Merlin!?" Draco hated being kept in the dark about anything.

"Merlin is in my ring...that's Camelot." Harry acted as if it was no big deal. "Queen Mab's married to Merlin and he stepped out on her, which made her go a little crackers."

"Queen Mab is in Hermione's ring...bloody hell no wonder she's acting off!" Draco went flying on his ass when Hermione took a swing at him.

"Sorry about that I think it's not Mab and you just insulted Queen Guinevere." Hermione rubbed her sore knuckles.

"You broke my nose again! All I did was state the truth!" Draco grabbed his nose in pain.

"Well, I said I was sorry!" Hermione pouted.

_:He has a long road to follow before he is like his many-great-grandfather. I am sorry if I am causing you distress, but I have not been awakened in centuries. This world is new to me and I am a bit unsettled:_ Guinevere finally made her presence known_. :Not only that but you are very emotional and to someone who has not felt that in centuries it's a bit aggravating.:_

:I guess its strange to me that now I have everything that I have ever wanted and I can't seem to settle down enough to enjoy it.: Hermione sighed.

_:I have been awake enough to know everything that you and my many-great-grandson have been through and I can understand why you are frustrated. You see in my day if you weren't married by sixteen you were a spinster. I find it amusing that here you are being told that you are too young. My grandson is like his grandfather, so it amazes me that he is being such a gentleman, but then he is also like my Godric.:_ Gwen mused. _:I want you to know that I was always loyal to my husband. Although, Lancelot and I were close, it didn't happen the way it was written or as Merlin says. Godric was a wonderful surprise our youngest and only son born late in our lives, but our girls were the apple of my Arthur's eye and the jewels of the Kingdom.:_

:Draco is like my brother. I would marry Harry today if they would let me. Harry is just as conflicted emotionally as I am. You know I should write another book setting everything right, because by the sounds of it nothing they wrote is even close.: Hermione was still in front of Draco, but she had a distant look in her eyes.

"Harry what's she doing?" Draco could tell that Hermione was off somewhere else and not with them at the moment.

"She and my many-Great-Grandmother Guinevere are having a nice chat. I guess nowadays is overwhelming for her. You happen to be the many-Great-Grandson of Lancelot. My Grandmother did not have an intimate relationship with him. Godric was born late in life, a complete surprise, and their youngest. Evidently their firstborn were all girls and the apple of my Many-Great-Grandfather's eye. Oh, it gets better. She's puzzled as to why I haven't taken what I wanted yet. Evidently, I take after both Arthur and Godric. Arthur being my James side, Godric being my sane side. I think I need a drink." He sat down in the grass and held his head.

"Remind me never to ask that question again my head hurts now." Draco groaned.

Emma and Ginny raced across the lawn.

"What happened to my Dragon?" Ginny growled when she saw that her man was injured.

"Did you hit my Dragon!?" She turned on Hermione.

"What?" Hermione blinked at her. "Um yes but he knows that I didn't mean it."

"Is he hurt?" Emma noticed that Harry was sitting on the grass holding his head as if in pain.

"Information overload, Em." Daniel explained.

"So was he with the dragons?" Ginny knelt beside Draco.

"He was napping on one." Draco liked how she was cradling his head in her lap.

"Napping on a dragon?" Ginny looked down at him.

"That's right." He nodded.

"Anything else that I missed?"

"The mentor in Harry's ring isn't Leo its Merlin and that castle was once known as Camelot." Draco was only too pleased to comply with her question.

"Catch up later we have family to marry off." Stephen stopped their chat.

"Finally! I'm glad that someone here remembered that!" Bill growled.

"Sorry Bill, as usual work gets in the way of my day...it's a fact of my life." Harry got to his feet.

"I know that kiddo that's why I wish to get married ASAP just in case something else happens." Bill playfully put him in a headlock and tousled his hair.

"Good idea." Charlie grabbed his legs. "Let's carry him in just to make sure."

"Guys this really isn't necessary." Harry chuckled.

"Oh I think it is." Stephen grinned down at him.

"Oh I just bet you do, because you knew damn well who was in my ring the whole time, and didn't think that it was need to know information." Harry glared up at him.

"It's always Godric Leopold, so this is a surprise to me." Stephen looked over at Hermione who was trailing along behind them. "As for her ring that hasn't been seen in over a century and I'm not that old yet."

"Look just stop. If I hear anymore my head will explode." Harry closed his eyes.

"Mine too." Hermione sighed.

"Yes we shall take pleasure in grilling them for information after this wedding stuff is over." Ginny agreed.

"Like that's going to happen." Harry and Hermione muttered under their breaths.

Bill, Charlie, and Draco grinned.

--

The wedding was held out on the castle lawn under a conjured tent that was made of an iridescent fabric and real roses. Over a hundred guests were seated on chairs covered with the same fabric and adorned with roses. The Brownies and Sprites joined in the celebration by throwing fairy dust over the guests and each couple as they walked down the aisle.

Harry was dressed in his HBP finest with Excalibur sheathed at his side. The crown on his head was one of Arthur's and the color of his robes was still the colors of Camelot/Gryffindor red and gold. Hermione was dressed in her finest in similar colors, but a more demure gown than the one she had worn for the other celebration. Draco had found that he now had dress robes with the crest of Lancelot in blues and gold's and Ginny matched his with dress robes of her own.

The Brides each had different tastes in dresses. Genevieve wore a gown of silk and lace with pearls in the shape of stars and moons sewn into the fabric. It was full-length and heirloom quality. Olympe was wearing a pale pink designer original with a full-length veil and train. Minerva wore a champagne colored silk medieval style gown with a half-length veil. Fleur's gown was by far the most daring of all of them it was a strapless white creation of satin, lace, and pearls, with a daring neckline. It had almost no back to it at all, but it made up for that with its long lacy train. She wore opera length gloves and a full-length veil to complete her look. Penelope was tradition all the way her white satin pearl beaded satin and lace gown covered her from her neck to her toes and with its veil was the object of perfection.

Harry and Hermione watched together as the couples recited their vows to one another one by one. They held hands as they silently repeated their own to each other. Finally, it was time to kiss the bride and when that happened rainbows streaked across the clear sky, and the twins special Wedding Love Bangs filled the air.

--

Emma and Daniel were allowed to stay for the wedding, but soon it was time for them to return to their own world. Dan was going to take them back and was waiting at the gates for them with the limo.

"Now remember I gave you ours and Wills e-mail addresses, so try to keep in touch." Hermione hugged Emma.

"As I'm rarely without my laptop I don't think that will be a problem." She hugged her back.

"We film only a few miles away in September so please drop by the set in say wolf or cat form." Daniel grinned.

"We just might do that." Harry grinned. "Now take good care of your girl." He and Harry hugged.

"Don't worry I will." Dan winked at Emma and she blushed. "I can guarantee you that this next movie will blow the others away."

"I have no doubt that it will." Harry grinned. "Oh and before I forget I want you to have this." He handed him a small chest.

"Thanks well we have to go." Dan hugged Hermione.

"You will see us again I promise." Hermione hugged him back.

"Sorry to interrupt but its time." Dan S. opened the door.

"Well, until next time take care." The two of them got into the limo and then they were gone.

"Okay you. Fess up. What was in that chest?" Hermione pinned him with a look.

"It was just some wizard candy, snaps of us, some www things, an invite to our secret wedding, and my private journals for fourth, fifth, and sixth years." He pulled her to him and hugged her.

"I didn't know that you kept a journal." She looked up at him in surprise.

"You don't know everything about me, my love. You see even I'm allowed a secret or two." He kissed her.

"Don't even try escaping. The anti-Apparation spell has been extended to the village border." Draco knew them too well.

"Us ditch. Now whatever made you think something like that?" Hermione blinked innocently at him.

"Don't start with me brat. Now we've more pictures to take and the feast is about to start." Draco growled.

"Good I'm ready to party." Harry scooped Hermione up into his arms and ran up towards the castle.

The celebration lasted well into the night. The girls caught the bouquets and the guys each caught a garter. Harry and Hermione danced until almost dawn. Neither of them thought of the ceremony that they would have to attend the following day. They were all having way too much fun to care about much of anything.

--

The next morning Harry awoke to the smell of breakfast and to Hermione kissing him. To him this was weird because he had been dreaming of a similar situation.

He opened one bleary eye to find himself looking into her smiling face. "Angel? How is it that you're in my room and we're alone?"

Hermione reached out and brushed the bangs out of his eyes. "Did my prince have a good dream?" She purred kissing him again.

He was nearly fully awake now enough to know that she really was real and that they were alone. "How did you get in here without setting off the security measures?" He wasn't wearing his contacts, but he could see that his door was closed. "Not that I'm complaining because this is a..." He was silenced by another long kiss.

:They trust us especially after yesterday, so now I can come in here and snuggle with you.: She used their link to talk to him instead of breaking off their kiss. :There's a secret passage that connects our two towers. Luna showed it to me this morning.:

:In that case come here.: Harry pulled her down into his arms and answered her kisses with ones of his own.

:Dobby and Kreacher made me and Ginny breakfast trays to take up to you two, but this is nice too.: She was on cloud nine.

:We'll get to breakfast after the two of us seriously snuggle for a while.: Harry savored his morning surprise.

"Dobby and Kreacher makes special breakfast for Master Harry and Mistress Hermione and you no want what we made for you?!" Dobby appeared on the bed. He was so upset that he looked like he was going to burst into tears.

That was enough to shatter their little piece of heaven.

They both sprang apart and gave him the guiltiest looks.

"Not true Dobby we were, uh, saying good morning to each other...Wow that breakfast looks really good." Harry floated the tray over to the bed and onto his lap.

"Kreacher told Dobby that Mistress Hermione was up to no good again! She's always gettin Master into trouble!"

Kreacher appeared next to Dobby. "They trust you don't bungle it."

"Kissing isn't against the rules!" Hermione glared at the two house elves. "I do not get him into trouble..." A strawberry that Harry set in her mouth shushed her.

"Thanks for the breakfast and the advice." He wasn't in the mood to anger two little friends that could toast the two of them with magic of their own. "Hermione wasn't doing anything to get me into trouble. You see you two, kissing isn't against the rules." He put on his specs, so he could see everything around him.

"That was more than kissin." Kreacher smirked.

Hermione turned bright red. "I beg your pardon it was so kissing! I have no idea what other thing you may be referring to!"

"I'm not blind! Keep those hands to your person! You'll get the Master into trouble!" Kreacher glared at her and then disappeared.

"Kreacher is older, wiser, he speaks his mind, but Dobby can see that he's right." Dobby vanished before Hermione could say a word.

"That was interesting..." Harry tried not to chuckle, because Hermione clearly did not think this was amusing.

"Interesting! Interesting! After all that I did for those two ingrates!! They're spying on us!! My hands are not lethal weapons! The way they talk I'm going to be your end or something!" Hermione fumed.

"They're only trying to help in their own awkward kind of way...now as for your hands, well, no comment on that one." Harry risked a glance in her direction then focused on his plate of breakfast.

"Coward," Hermione growled before focusing on her own breakfast.

"Of you when you're in one of your moods you bet your ass I am." He muttered under his breath.

Hermione narrowed her eyes menacingly at him. "What was that?"

"So finally you're awake." Stephen opened Harry's door just in time to save his grandson's hide. "I see that she managed to figure out the secret passage fast enough. The rules might have changed, but next time try to dress in something besides his pajama top and a pair of his shorts. It might look less than innocent to other people's eyes."

"Give me a break grandfather! We're both dressed!" Harry growled.

"Are you really? It looks to me as if you're missing a shirt and I wager that you're only wearing your shorts, so no kid you are not dressed!" Stephen made the tray vanish.

"Hey, that was our breakfast and we weren't done!" Harry gritted his teeth in frustration.

"It is now eleven thirty, you have to be dressed for the day and in the Great Hall by noon. There is a portrait sitting first, the press conference, the ceremony, and then the feast." Stephen sounded off their schedule.

"Excuse me, but where is Quidditch in this whole plan for the day?" Harry was not pleased.

"Your hobby will have to wait until the official business has concluded; besides you don't have a team to play or practice with and your Chaser is still in a cast. I think that we will manage to fit in some flying time for you between your Half-Blood Prince activities." Stephen had to force himself to remain serious, as he watched the emotions play across Harry's face. "Now you two need to go your separate ways for a little while. There has been a change in bathroom locations for the four of you."

"Oh great we're so overjoyed new bathroom locations." Harry grumbled.

"Try to curb you enthusiasm kid. The Prefect bathroom incident showed Uncle that a change was in order, so they moved one of the classrooms. I believe it was Arithmancy, down a floor, and had that location made into two separate private bathrooms, one side for you and Draco, the other for the girls." Stephen watched as Hermione's mood changed a little.

"Ginny and I get our own private bath?" Hermione was grinning now this was just too much to ask for.

"Oh, so now I see that vanity is important to you after all." Harry smirked.

"Yes Kitten, you get your own fully stocked bathroom that makes the Prefect Bath look like a normal bath." Stephen chuckled.

"Did I see Uncle Albus' gargoyle statue here on the seventh floor on my way up to bed earlier this morning?" Harry yawned.

"The north study area is now Aunt Minerva and Uncle Albus' quarters and office." Stephen nodded.

"Oh yeah, Hermione they trust us so much that they moved all the way up here from the second floor!" Harry threw back the covers and reached for his robe.

Hermione took in her view. "I never tire of that look." She grinned.

Harry hastily pulled on his robe and belted it closed. "I'm not some meal or dessert!" He flushed crimson.

"You have everyone in this castle fooled, but me. Behave Kitten or I will seal the passageway again." Stephen warned.

"You aren't any fun! Are you sure that you are really James Potter's father?"

"Hermione!" Harry gaped at her in shock.

"Actually, young miss the fun left my life when all of my family was taken from me about, oh say sixteen years ago, so forgive me if I'm not as fun loving as my son was." Stephen was deadly serious.

"I didn't mean anything...I mean...I have to go get ready!" She jumped off the bed and raced out of the room passed Stephen.

"She, uh, didn't mean anything by that. We got a lecture from Kreacher and Dobby and she's still smarting from that." Harry paused in front of his closet. "Half my clothes are gone."

"You'll find them in your new bathroom. Now as for the lecture what were the two of you doing to get a lecture from two of your most loyal comrades in the first place?" Stephen pinned him with a look.

"Nothing..." Harry rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "We were saying good morning that's all." He eyed his grandfather for a reaction, but he wasn't giving away any emotions. "I mean kissing isn't against the rules."

"No kissing is not against the rules, but serious kissing in this location is pushing it." Stephen told him.

Harry stalked passed his grandfather. "You know what go to hell!" He flipped his grandfather the bird and stalked out of his room.

"WE ARE SO GONNA ELOPE WHEN SHE'S SEVENTEEN AND YOU'LL HAVE ALL OF YOUR RULES TO BLAME FOR IT!" His shouts echoed throughout the tower.

--

"Way to go dad!" James appeared next to him not pleased. "Not only have you just alienated my son, but he also gave you the finger salute as well. Why don't you just go personally book that little chapel in Godric's Hollow? I'm sure that Vicar Finnigan would love to do the ceremony."

"James when I'm done with the boy he won't be able to move let alone do anything else. He will be lucky if he has the energy to play Quidditch!" Stephen snarled.

"I'm warning you father don't treat him the same way you treated me. It isn't going to work on Harry." James warned.

"It reined you in and it will do the same for my grandson. All he needs is a little discipline in his life."

"Harry is not a challenge, Dad. He is your grandson. Don't blow this like you did with me. You have a chance to get to know him, so try that before turning into his majesty the-pain-in-the-ass-do-my-bidding King." James didn't wish for his father to blow this with Harry. "I don't relish watching your mistake turn my son dark, because you've frustrated him to the point that he doesn't care anymore!"

"Was it that bad between us?" Stephen stared at the ghostly image of his son.

"I focused all of my frustrations towards you into my marauder alter ego and that let me vent some of it away. You were the best Auror in centuries. You were legendary or another Albus Dumbledore as they said in some of the press. I guess the fact that you weren't around to see any of my achievements after my seventh year, none of the pro games, the World Cup win, or even my wedding kind of hurt dad. Yet when Harry was born you suddenly became available to me again. He was just a baby and you could see all of potential of what was to be, yet you didn't even once tell us! It kills me to think that you knew about the prophecy and didn't even bother to warn us about it!" James let his father feel his wrath.

"There are rules son you know that..." Stephen started to speak but James cut him off.

"Screw the rules dad! This was my son's life that was on the line and you just sat on your hands and let all of that shit happen to all of us! Mother and Sis, hell she was picking out her wedding dress with Mum when the end came! Where were you Dad!? You were out hunting Karkaroff!! You should have told us then to get the hell out of England, but did you! No you just sat back and watched as Voldemort carried out his side of the prophecy! You let us die, so no I can never forgive you for that! You weren't a King! You weren't some great Dark Wizard hunter! What you were and are is a fraud and Harry is going to find that out one day! You are nothing but a pathetic old man that inherited a ring! Harry is more of a ruler than you ever could be! He doesn't need your version of discipline! He needs love and I don't think you have any of that anymore!" James knew that he had gone too far but he didn't care.

"I did nothing to ensure that this world and its people would be able to survive. Forgive me son, but that makes me not a fraud, but a King who puts his subjects' well-being over his own family. I had no choice. Yes, I regret it every second of the day, but would I do it again. Yes, because the end result is peace in the land for over a millenniums and the end of the Dark wizards, and witches. Harry has all the qualities of being a great leader and future King of the Wizarding World. If he had been raised as you had this world would have been doomed. You son were a spoiled rotten prat prince, who always got his own way. When it came down to everything getting deadly serious you still treated it like a game. It only became real when friends and family started dying right and left. When Lilly got sick it almost destroyed you, then when she was carrying Harry and little accidents started occurring around her it was game on because this was real. Life bites the big one son, especially when you're born a target like Harry was. Now that he has some sort of peace I will not repeat the same mistakes that I made with all of you. He will be happy you have my word on it." Stephen left the room in a flash of indigo and gold light.

"Damn it! I hate it when he does that! Now it makes sense, all of that shit that we went through has a purpose, and I can't be pissed about it anymore!" He vanished.

"Talk about having the weight of the world planted on your shoulders." Harry had been talking with Ginny and Draco and had heard every word of their conversation. "Now what do I do?"

"Buddy you're screwed either way." Draco shook his head.

"Just think about it you have to be a Prefect for the rest of your life. So much for fun...How do you live up to what they were snarling about?" Ginny patted Harry's hand.

"Somehow I don't think the James side of me is gonna go for being Prefect for life." Harry raked his fingers through his hair. "I have all the qualities of being a great leader and future King of the Wizarding World. How do you live up to a statement like that?"

"You now know why we hunt Karkaroff in the future, what he said clears that clears up. The fact is that when you lead others fall in line. It's what irked me about you. Everyone followed your every lead all the time. I had idiots around me and you had a real team at your disposal." Draco munched on a piece of bacon.

"As much as I'm enjoying analyzing my messed up life, if I'm late my grandfather will be on my ass again, so later." He got up and headed for the steps.

"We're all gonna be late for our portrait sitting and Mum is still here!" Ginny jumped to her feet and dove into the Merlin portrait.

"Oh, good I won't suffer alone."

"I'm getting Order of Merlin second class with Ginny and Neville. The thing is I don't understand why." Draco got up to join him on the steps.

"You're kidding right? You turned your back on the dark side, changed everything that you were raised to believe in, and embraced the good inside you. Not only that but you have provided back up to Hermione and I many times. You deserve that honor as much as Ginny and Neville do. Hell I'm only getting mine because we didn't get dead. You survived six years of hell, so hey here is this grand honor the Order of Merlin first-class." Harry stared down at his ring. "The truth is when you have the real deal on your finger this other thing is not really that big of a deal."

--

Chapter 25

The bathroom

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	26. The bathroom

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives****Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 25

The bathroom

--

"Look we need to get started on the wedding plans, so you and Harry are going to have to attend the meeting after dinner." Hermione's mother was filling her in on her schedule.

"Oh yeah, the committee where we won't have any say about our own wedding. Sure Aunt Katherine we would be happy to attend instead of going outside and enjoying the evening air." Harry's voice was oozing with sarcasm. "Let's say that we just humor them by actually showing up on the day they selected."

"Harry James this is the first official royal wedding since Anna and I were wed. Your parent's opted out of us giving them a royal affair. It is your duty to give the people what they want and that's a big show. I know that it's a headache and a pain in the ass, but it's what the people need right now, so that's what you and Hermione are going to give them. The fairy tale happily ever after wedding," Stephen got up out of one of the chairs.

"Look you old fraud! I'm gonna be a good prince and go along with this whole wedding circus! I might as well be a good boy and future King and do as I'm told! After all, I'm the reason that my family got slaughtered! Oh yeah, I heard every last word between you and Dad! One word of warning to you grandfather, I will not tolerate any drill sergeant tactics in my life! It's my life not yours and the guilt that you hold for what decisions that you made! I was only one-year-old, so as far as I'm concerned none of it was my fault, so why should I shoulder any of the responsibility! I didn't need you! I didn't need my parents! I didn't need anyone, but my friends to help me survive my hell!! I sure as hell don't need someone who did nothing, but watch from the sidelines! If you wish to be in my life then it's by my rules not yours! You have to earn my respect not the other way around!" Harry paced the front of the Fat lady's portrait.

"Are you finished or do you want to rant some more?" Stephen asked in a soft deadly tone of voice.

"Look your majesty! I get that everything had to happen to assure this new era of peace! What you don't get is that I don't have to like one second of the reason that this peace came to be! I'm not my father! I get the dire situations where you or someone you love has their lives on the line! I got that at eleven! I'm not spoiled, because I never had anyone who cared enough to spoil me until recently after my hell had ended!" Harry let loose on his grandfather.

"I didn't wish to wake up!! Did you know that! I was so tired of fighting that I was just going to let myself die! Hermione brought me back just before I was two seconds from crossing over! You owe it to Hermione that I'm standing here today! Give her the goddamn award!! I don't want it! It's just because I didn't die that I'm getting it anyway!" Harry exited through the portrait.

"I think he's finished ranting." Draco went to follow Harry. "Oh and your majesty he's right about every point he made." He went through the portrait.

"You really aren't doing very well bonding wise are you?" Ginny shook her head at Stephen.

"Look on the bright side he didn't raise his wand at you, so at least he has some sort of respect for whom you are." Hermione got to her feet. "I pulled him from death once, don't ever make it so I have to do it again, or I will make it so you never get to see any of your great-grandchildren ever." She headed out of the portrait.

"Don't worry about them Stephen they're all just acting out." Katherine assured him.

"Actually, all of us take situations like this very seriously. No one was acting out. Everyone was speaking their minds. Harry respects you, but you have to earn the rest." Ginny left them to ponder her words.

--

"You are the biggest screw up at relationships that I have ever seen! I mean it since I have to resort to being in this state just to give you what for!" Merlin appeared in front of Stephen.

"He can't help it, Grandfather. He had to raise James and he's scared to death that Harry is going to turn out like that. Not that James wasn't a great man, but he was a little on the wild side." Godric appeared next to Merlin he was the mirror image of Harry and Stephen only he had fiery red gold hair and hazel eyes.

"James was a pirate-wanna-be and had to settle for being a prince." Stephen paced in front of them as if this was no big deal. "Harry is more like the two of you."

"He has proven himself to all that he is ready to be a man. Yet you persist on standing in his way. He has every right to be furious at you." Godric frowned.

"Look, it's not the middle ages and seventeen in this time line still makes him a young man and not an adult." Katherine spoke.

"Lady Katherine you make a very fine point, but you see Harry has a very old soul and that makes him older than he seems. It is the same with your daughter Lady Hermione." Merlin smiled at Katherine.

"Sorry about this Katherine. This is Merlin and that is Godric and evidently they have broken their vow to stay in the rings to chew my tail off." Stephen introduced them to Katherine.

"I know who they are, but the main reason they're here is that they see such huge potential in Harry and don't wish to see him throw it away and he will if you put pressure on him." Katherine frowned.

"So the beautiful lady is as intelligent as her daughter." Merlin smiled.

"Hey Grandfather, where are those new...Sorry for interrupting I'll search myself." Harry stared at the two ghosts. "Aren't you supposed to be in the rings?"

"No need to worry lad, just out stretching our legs as it were." Merlin grinned.

"We can appear to counsel if we think it's needed." Godric explained.

"My rant caused you to appear and flame my Gramps?" Harry grinned. "Well, don't mind me I have a bathroom to find." He went back out the door.

"Gramps? That sounded like a tone of endearment to me." Merlin arched a silver brow at Stephen, who was taking that new name in.

"Maybe you aren't hopeless at relationships after all." Godric smiled and vanished.

"Gramps is good?" Stephen frowned.

"Stephen anything is a step above your majesty or grandfather. Just don't press your luck." Katherine got up and left the room.

"Do something that I didn't learn until late in life. Listen to any advice that you get from a female. Now if you will excuse me I have to return to the ring before he gets lost in a secret passage or something. Honestly, the boy can't find his own lavatory!" Merlin vanished.

--

Harry ran back to the others to tell them that no he hadn't found out where their bathroom was, but that Merlin and Godric were flaming his Gramps.

"Might I be of assistance?" Merlin appeared in front of them. "That portrait with the wolves is the entrance to the boy's lavatory and the one with the cats is the girl's lavatory."

"Holly hell, he really did see Merlin!" The three of them exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes, he did see me and now I'm returning to the sanctuary of his ring." Merlin vanished.

"Told ya he was flaming Gramps." Harry grinned.

"That he was Grandson. Now you four have twenty minutes to get ready for your portrait sitting." Stephen looked at his watch and then at the four of them.

"Twenty minutes!" The girls screeched in panic.

"No problem we can be ready in ten." Draco grinned.

"You boys have no clue what it takes to make one beautiful!" Hermione figured out the entrance to their bathroom and the two disappeared inside it.

"No and we have no wish to learn what happens in the three hours that girls take to get ready." Harry groaned.

"I'll see you two down in the Great hall." Stephen left them to figure out the door.

Harry touched the portrait and it allowed them entry. "Holly Quidditch, would you look at this place!"

There were two complete bathrooms one for each of them. This allowed the two of them something that dorm life rarely had until recently that being privacy. There was a wall of frosted etched glass, depicting their House symbol that separated the two areas. When one entered either side, the first thing that came to mind was the size of it. Mosaic tile murals depicting Quidditch scenes adorned the walls. The symbol of Gryffindor adorned the marble floors. The dressing area contained all of his missing clothing. This bathroom had a huge sunken tub, a steam shower, and all the necessities with all the fixtures gilded in gold. Everything that was needed was set on the gleaming marble counter, beside the tub, or in the shower.

"Seventh year is so gonna rock! We have our own tower and now our own bathrooms!"

"Remind me to thank Hermione for barging into the Prefect Bathroom." Harry walked into his bathroom.

"Who'd have thought that one incident could result in this." Draco checked out his own side.

"I can think of one other reason for this new change. They think that it's safer for you to have a separate bathroom from the other students." Harry chose the shower instead of the tub.

"It is gonna take awhile before they realize that I'm not who I once was." Draco agreed he also chose his shower over the bath.

"I don't know...I like the whole you killed your evil twin scenario." Harry wasn't at all surprised the two of them were able to talk back and forth without shouting, after all this was Hogwarts anything and everything was possible.

"Gin came up with that one and in a way it's not entirely false." Draco focused on shaving his face so he had the beginnings of a goatee on his chin. It made him look eighteen and very distinguished or so he thought.

Harry had a similar idea and if Wills thought it looked good then why shouldn't he try that look as well. "So what should I expect at the ceremony today?"

Draco was looking at what he was supposed to wear at the ceremony. "Why? Are you nervous?"

"It's just that I don't know what to expect at things like this and you do." Harry frowned at his attire for the day. Royal blue and gold dress robes and a matching wizard hat with the family crest sewn into both of them.

"There's always a long boring speech about you and Hermione. Then the two of you will shake hands with each council member and finally either Professor Dumbledore or your Grandfather will place the Order of Merlin around your necks and hand you a pin version as well. Then you make a short speech and the guests will burst into applause. Then Ginny, Longbottom, and I...Sorry I meant Neville...will go through the same thing." Draco was now wearing Navy and Silver dress robes.

Harry frowned at his reflection in the mirror. "Should I wear my specs or go with my contacts instead?"

"Harry everyone knows you with specs, but the choice is yours."

"The specs it is then." He chose one of his new pair of specs. "Oh man, I look like the image of my dad." Harry gawked at his reflection.

Draco poked his head into Harry's side of their bathroom. "Especially with the new look."

Harry looked over at Draco and grinned. "The girls might like our new look."

"If not then we'll just have to blame it on Bill, Charlie, and Wills." Draco checked his watch. "Oh well, we're only twenty minutes late."

The two of them exited their new domain and stepped back into the seventh floor corridor.

Neville, who was dressed exactly like Draco, got up from the chair he was sitting in. "Harry! Draco! I've been looking all over the seventh floor for the two of you. They sent me up to get you, but I couldn't find you anywhere."

"Sorry about that Neville. We were getting ready for the day and lost track of time." Harry shrugged.

"I checked all the bathrooms. You weren't in any of them nor were you in the dorms." Neville frowned.

"That's because we're in the tower and there's a new bathroom." Harry tried to explain without hurting his feelings.

"I thought something like that would happen not everyone is going to like Draco being in Gryffindor. So they put you in the tower and you even have a separate bathroom. I'm not mad or upset it makes perfect sense to me." Neville grinned. "I would have been to the wedding yesterday, but the greatest thing happened! Mum and Dad are completely well now and got released yesterday morning. So we spent the day at Diagon Alley."

"That's great news Neville at least one of us can have our parents back in the land of the living and I'm happy that it's you." Harry felt happy that something good could come out of the fact that he had some strange blood type that happened to help people suffering from dark magic illnesses.

"This new wonder drug is providing all sorts of miracles for many people. I'm pleased to hear that a wrong was made right again. I only wish that Harry could have his parents back." Draco hated the fact that his biological father had something to do with the death of Harry's parents.

"I know all about it from the Healers that I talked too. It can cure any illness caused by dark magic, werewolfism, and now vampirism. This is all because they got to analyze some of Harry's blood when he was in a coma for nearly four weeks." Neville no longer seemed shy or awkward. He was very much his own confident person now.

"Neville!" Hermione and Ginny emerged from their bathroom's portrait and raced over to give him a big hug.

"Hi girls," Neville had no problem being hugged by two beautiful young women.

"You look smashingly handsome...Did Lavender come with you?" Ginny kissed him on the cheek.

"I heard all about your parents you must be on cloud nine." Hermione kissed him on his other cheek.

"Never... Not once in this lifetime... Did I ever think that I would be jealous of Neville Longbottom." Draco snarled under his breath.

"He's harmless and they see him like a brother, but yeah I know what you mean." Harry gritted his teeth.

"Honestly, the two of you have your own men. So get your hands-off mine." Lavender came out of the Fat Lady's corridor just in time to see Neville in the arms of her two friends.

"Lavender!" Ginny and Hermione left Neville to greet their friend.

"It's good to see the two of you too." Lavender smiled coolly.

"Come now Lavender. You know very well that I love my Harry and that Ginny loves her Draco." Hermione hugged her.

"Not to mention that Neville is like a brother to the two of us." Ginny hugged her to.

"Don't worry Lav, I'm all yours." Neville winked at her. "You just saved me from being decked by those two."

Lavender took in the sight of Harry and Draco and smiled. "You two dream hunks couldn't possibly be jealous of my Nev."

"Nonsense he and..." Hermione looked over at Harry and Draco neither one of them were smiling. "Oh, my stars you really are jealous."

"The two of you did completely ignore them." Neville smirked.

Ginny glanced over at Draco and bit down on her lip. "He's right we did."

"I for one think the two of you look dashingly handsome with your new looks." Lav winked at them.

"Thanks Lavender you look great too." The boys grinned.

Hermione walked over to her man. "You look very handsome, even if you are falling in line with the latest trend." She touched her finger to the strip of red gold beard on his chin. "So is this your new distinguished prince look?"

"Just think of it as my Head Boy and HBP look." He pulled her closer to him. "You look beautiful by the way." He kissed her.

Ginny walked up to Draco, stood on her tiptoes, so she could wrap her arms around his neck, and purred. "You remind me of a dashing knight from another era." Then he kissed her.

"I think they have the right idea." Neville pulled Lav into his arms and kissed her.

--

Ten minutes or so later

"It's been so long yet nothing has really changed in this old castle." Frank Longbottom stepped into the seventh floor corridor from the Grand Staircase.

"Neville seemed happy to go find his friends." Alice smiled.

"My grandson is a close friend of your son's, so odds are that they're all catching up in the Common Room." Stephen took in what was happening in front of them in the corridor and sighed in defeat. "Or they're all snogging here in the corridor."

"It's nice to see young ones in love." Alice sighed happily.

"These young ones happen to be late for their portrait sitting with some of the senior DA members down in the Great Hall." Stephen kept his temper on slow boil.

Harry, having heard the words senior DA and Great Hall, broke off his kiss with Hermione to look at his grandfather. "Gramps did you just say some of the senior DA members?"

"I knew that I was forgetting to tell you something!" Neville looked disappointed in himself.

"Nev you've had a long weekend now just relax and tell them now." Lav kissed him on the cheek.

"The DA members, who fought alongside you, are all getting the Order of Merlin second class honor. We are gonna have a portrait made of all of us too...then there's gonna be a great feast tonight...that's after, um… Oh yeah, you get to practice with Puddlemere United." Neville managed to remember everything except maybe it was suppose to have been a surprise. "Sorry Professor Pendragon I forgot that it was a surprise."

"It's really okay Neville. You see 'Boy Wonder' would have done something stupid like insulting every council member at the ceremony if you hadn't spoiled the surprise." Draco reassured him that he had done nothing wrong.

"He's right. Harry hates surprises." Ginny nodded.

"He's been brooding all morning about not being able to play Quidditch." Hermione kissed his cheek.

"'Boy Wonder', who do ya think I am Batman's sidekick?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Who?" Draco, Neville, Ginny, Stephen, Alice, and Frank frowned.

"It's not important, he's a comic book hero, and his sidekick is called many things one of his nicknames is 'Boy Wonder'." Harry sighed in defeat.

"I imagine he means it as a compliment. You are a boy, who has been able to do wondrous things, hence the nickname 'Boy Wonder'." Hermione gave him a hug.

"Yeah, no harm no foul." Draco grinned.

"Oh yeah ,um, mum...dad...these are my friends Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Draco Black, and well you know my beautiful flower Lavender Brown." Nev introduced all of them to his parents.

Alice said something that neither Harry nor Hermione expected. "I bounced Harry and Hermione on my knee when they were both wee babes. In fact the three of you had many play dates together." Alice smiled.

"Yes, if I remember correctly the three of you were quite the threesome." Frank chuckled.

It was as if another piece of the puzzle clicked in place in Harry's mind. He saw flashes of the three babies playing in a park, or in other places. "You're the third baby in my memories. You're Uncle Frank and Aunt Alice. You were close friends with my parents."

"You see to us it seems like yesterday the three of you were little tots and now in truth you're all grown up." Alice was getting all teary eyed. "We know what all of you have been through these past six years and all the abuse Harry went through as a boy. I can't believe that James, Lily, Jenna, and Sirius are all gone."

"Mum, Dad, and Uncle Sirius are with me in spirit." Harry tried to begin to explain the situation about his parents being allowed to be with him in spirit form.

"You're such a brave lad." Alice dabbed at her eyes with her hanky.

"What he meant was that we're now with him as much as we can be." James and Lilly appeared behind their son.

"Uncle Remus asked the powers that be for help keeping us in line and they answered his plea by letting Mum, Dad, and Uncle Sirius out of their portraits to be here for me and Draco." Harry explained.

"I think of it as Harry's reward for vanquishing Voldemort." Hermione kissed his cheek.

"Hello Alice, you don't know how happy it is to know that you're both well and out of that hospital." Lily blinked back tears of joy at seeing her best friend.

"Hey Frank, you look great mate and its good to see the two of you completely recovered." James was also fighting off tears of joy.

"Enough waterworks both of you...No tears allowed from now on we will look ahead to our kid's futures and just leave the past in the past where it belongs." Sirius appeared between Frank and Alice.

"Sirius old chum you haven't changed a bit have you." Frank turned to look at his old friend's ghostly image. "Except that you were allowed to regain your youth when you died, you look fantastic."

"I happen to adore this gorgeous pirate of mine." A fourth spirit appeared next to Sirius. She was younger around eighteen and strikingly beautiful. She had a wavy mane of raven black hair, blue-violet eyes, and the smile seemed vaguely familiar to at least Harry. She was tall and willowy like Hermione and clearly adored Sirius. "Hi Daddy," She winked at her father.

"Jenna..." Was all Stephen was able to say it was a shock seeing his little girl and his heart ached.

James on the other hand lit up like a Christmas tree. "Is Mum with you or were you just on a Sirius hunt?"

"Mum's dying to see her grandson, so she should be appearing any time now." Jenn grinned at her big brother. "It's wicked watching the two of you spar with Harry. Especially, since none of you have managed to win a match yet."

"I know. The flipping him the bird count is up to five now." Sirius chuckled.

"If you wanna see fun you really need to watch Hermione with Harry." Ginny giggled.

Harry didn't think that this conversation was going to help him any so he spoke up in his own defense. "Look, I'm just not used to anything like parental influence or unconditional love. This family thing is extremely new territory for me." He paused to think about what to say next.

"The Dursley's didn't exactly show me any kind of love. I know Uncle Vernon's iron fist prison warden kind of child rearing didn't help my view on parental authority any. I learned at the age of a toddler to do what I had to do to survive. That's one reason I'm so wary of adults showing any kind of love or affection towards me." Something in his eyes changed to something much older than his seventeen years.

"Being alone for as long as I can remember, I was happy to find out that at Hogwarts I was actually able to have friends that were loyal and that I could trust. I envied all of them so much." Harry had a sad smile on his face.

"They had parents and siblings who loved them unconditionally and a home to come back to, not a prison cell like mine. They were able to make themselves snacks, have desserts, or eat whenever they were hungry. Their family didn't treat them like a certain family used to treat their House Elves. If the family was going out then the whole family got to go to the mall, movies, beach, amusement park, or whatever family trip was planned. Their clothes fit, even if they were hand-me-downs, because they weren't from a cousin who was so big that he resembled the size of a baby killer whale. Their Aunts or Uncle didn't verbally abuse them on an hourly basis, beat them, or sic their nasty little bulldog on their nephews. They got proper care if they got sick or needed new specs. They got surprises, letters from home and birthday parties with presents. Oh I envied them all right." Harry smiled now as he thought of his Aunt Molly the first mother that he had really ever known.

"I remember how angry Aunt Molly was when I first met her, at her sons. They had just rescued me from my room at the Dursley's on my twelfth birthday. Literally took the flying car, tore the bars off my bedroom window, and then took me home with them. She has a temper, but she really is an awesome mother to all of them. They didn't have much, but they were a loving happy family." Harry blinked back tears and his voice trembled as the loss of his best mate hit him hard.

"She really did have her hands full...no matter how much trouble Ron..." His voice broke as tears fell down his cheeks but he continued. "Or I got into... She was always there for both of us. Ron got a howler third year for taking the flying car without permission...She never once mentioned me in her tirade, but I knew that it was meant for the two of us. She knitted me a sweater during my first year; it was the first Christmas present that anyone had ever made me. It showed me that some adult cared for me enough to think of me at Christmas and I hadn't even really met her yet."

Harry didn't realize that his audience had grown to include more family, the DA members, and many more. He was too far into his memories to really notice or care. Hermione kept her arms around him as he continued on.

"She knitted me a jumper every Christmas for six years and made these yummy chocolate Easter eggs at Easter. When she thought that I wasn't getting enough food she would send food by Hedwig to the Dursley's. The Weasley's basically adopted me into their family and I became like their surrogate son. She was there to cheer me on during the Triwizard Tournament. When I was going through situations she was there to hold and comfort me and stick up for me. I was one of her brood and no one messes with her chicks." Harry chuckled, "Uncle Sirius found himself facing off with her summer of fifth year at number twelve. She thought that a fifteen-year-old didn't need to know what was going on. The thing was that I wasn't a boy anymore. I was all grown up and really had been since maybe nine or ten. You see by that time I had faced Voldemort and lived four times. I had just watched Cedric die, Voldemort had risen again, and everyone thought that I was insane because of Fudge. I was so angry and let that anger rule over my actions during fifth year and it cost me my godfather's life..."

Sirius wasn't about to let him continue to think that way and called him on it. "That's not true! I was fucked up, had a huge chip on my shoulder, and a massive hero complex. It was my choice to go with them and my choice alone."

"Nevertheless my emotions overruled my judgment and nearly got my friends and me killed that night. When it was over and I was ported to Uncle Albus's chambers at Hogwarts, I was so angry that I trashed his office. I didn't wanna hear what he had to say and he was going over things that I didn't wanna think about from the day I got the scar till my fifth year. He was saying that his love for me hindered his judgment, that he had handled everything so wrong. I was confused until he got to part about the prophecy, where he let me see and hear it being told. 'Either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives.' Hearing that you have to murder someone to live cools your temper off instantly. I now knew that I was either gonna die or end up killing someone. After that I shut down emotionally which I know drove Hermione crazy." He felt her give him a hug.

"It was then that I decided to get my act together, focus on sixth year, and learn anything that might prevent my death. It was easier that summer before sixth year the Dursley's had no control over me or my magic, because if they upset me they were going to have Moody on their front doorstep. I got pretty much treated better than I can remember by them. I spent hours when I got back to number twelve after my brief final time at the Dursley's pouring over books, asking questions, learning everything that I could to prepare myself for my upcoming final battle. I kept Hedwig busy that summer getting books from Uncle Albus. When I got the letter that year and it had, the Prefect badge in it I figured that being a Prefect would be good for me. When term started, I got right-to-work with Uncle Albus and learned Occlumency and it was then that I discovered that I could also use Legilimency as well even without performing the spell. I focused on all of my classes. I grilled Tonks, Uncle Remus, Moody, and Kingsley on all that they knew of the three forbidden curses. I would sneak off to the Shrieking Shack to meet them for special training." He looked down at Hermione and chuckled.

"It was really difficult because Hermione was my constant shadow. Ron didn't know about it either. I didn't want either of them in the final battle. I was also a Prefect, so I had that duty with Hermione and Ron as well. I gave the ring to her to research to give her something else to think about instead of trying to figure out what I was up to. I focused on maintaining the facade of what they all expected of me. I was Captain of the Quidditch team and led them to a cup victory. I taught DA study classes and used that to perfect my own skills. I spent hours at night in the library during first term pouring over the books there. Second term I spent nights in Uncle Albus' private study doing the same. He would lecture me and prepare me for the battle ahead. We really did get to bonded sixth year during our time in his office. I trained with Tonks, Uncle Remus, Moody, and Kingsley from ten to four in the morning every other night all sixth year. Then the day arrived and it all went so terribly wrong..." He had tears streaming down his face, he was shaking with emotion, and his voice shook when he spoke.

"Harry, enough don't do this." Hermione knew what talking about this did to him, but it was no use.

"Nothing made any sense that night. Ron was clearly hooking up with Luna and Hermione seemed happy about it. I'm sorry but at that point I was clueless to anything except what lay ahead." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Hermione stuck by me like glue and then all hell broke loose. My plan was blown sky-high...Luna was killed; the Deatheaters and Voldemort stormed the castle. The elite of the DA members refused to go up to the Common rooms and stayed to fight. The Order had arrived as well. Hermione to her credit kept by my side until I dashed off to help Neville. The rest is not going to be repeated. I am tired of replaying that nightmare for everyone. Ron died, Hermione was seriously injured, and I after defeating my enemy fell into a deep dreamless sleep. I woke up to hearing Hermione screaming at me weeks later." Harry finally noticed that he had a large audience.

"Now I get to have an award given to me all because I didn't get dead. I did what I had to do to survive end of story. Now it's my turn to have fun, enjoy life, and share it with family, friends, and my soul mate Hermione Anne Granger. That's if all of you would just let me. I mean I have more rules now than I've ever had my entire life."

"The Order of Merlin first-class is being bestowed on you and Hermione, because of all that you have accomplished since your first year, not just because you vanquished Tom, or as you put it didn't get dead." Albus corrected him.

"It is an honor bestowed on the bravest of witches and wizards to those who fought valiantly or have achieved outstanding feats." Minerva explained a little more to him.

"Thus you, Hermione, and Ron will receive that honor later this afternoon." Stephen smiled.

"Can't any of you understand what it's like to be a teenager in love? It's been one official event after another! My grandson won't have any fun at this rate!" The older spitting image of Jenna appeared in front of her grandson, only she had hazel eyes like her son, and was very much dressed like a queen.

"Anna you must understand that he isn't a boy anymore, he can more than handle his schedule, and manage to have fun as well." Stephen growled hoarsely.

Anastasia narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Stephen James Galen Godric Potter-Pendragon! You'll not try to mold him like you tried to do with James. He's your only grandson and you will treat him as such. He needs love, guidance, and spoiling. He doesn't need training and discipline! Tom Riddle is dead! His followers are either dead, in prison, or on the run for their lives. Let Harry have one school year that he can enjoy in peace."

"Anna you have my word that he will be loved, guided, and spoiled. He has nevertheless chosen to be an Auror, so that is going to require training and discipline. He will however get to enjoy his last year in relative peace and quite." Stephen vowed.

Harry was having flashes of his Aunt Jenna and Grandmother holding him and playing with him when he was a baby. "Thanks Grams it's nice to have someone on my side for a change." He was happy to see her again.

Anna turned to look at her grandson. "I know that you want so badly to be your own person and I can see that you are. You still have so much of Stephen and James in you. You have their handsome looks, your mother's eyes, and ability to love, and my fighting spirit." She smiled.

"I can also see Sirius' and Remus' influence in him. He must drive Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva crazy." Jenna winked at Harry and then gave the other two a look.

"You have no idea." Minerva smirked.

"Look at the time...Gotta run! You see we have a portrait sitting to get to!" Harry scooped up Hermione and bolted for the nearest secret passage.

"Hey, you two wait for us!" Draco, Ginny, Lavender, Neville, and the rest of the DA shot after them.

"Intelligence he gets that from the females in the family." Jenna giggled.

--

Chapter 26

Merlin's Miracle

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	27. Merlin’s Miracle

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives****Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 26

Merlin's Miracle

--

What does that chapter title mean you wonder? Well read on to find out. You will find that unlike JK, I have a heart. I prefer to reward rather than take away everything away. The last two books in the series were the biggest let down of my life and I take great pride knowing that my very original saga shines in a beacon of white light instead being drowned in nothing but darkness.

--

Trista Melanie Monet was putting the finishing touches on her latest masterpieces. She was an eccentric young woman of twenty, with chocolate brown hair, and huge expressive cornflower blue eyes that were magnified by huge coke-bottle spectacles. . She stood only five feet four inches tall and seemed to live in her painter's robes.

"I'll be with you in a few moments. Just need to touch up these paintings." She called to them, as they entered the Great Hall.

There were six easels set up around her with six floating paintbrushes that set about attacking various canvases with paint.

Hermione, who had never seen a Wizard World portrait being made, walked over to see how it was done. These works were clearly all about the four of them. There was one of her and Harry and their first kiss under the beech tree. Draco and Ginny kissing under the stars at the celebration. Her in her princess clothes. Harry in his prince clothes. One of the two of them smiling in their royal clothes, and her favorite was of the four of them smiling for what she remembered was a picture for Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva. "These are really quite amazing Miss...?"

"It's Trista Monet and thank you, my lady." Trista curtsied.

Harry walked over to the two of them. "No bowing or curtsying is necessary. We're just Harry and Hermione at the moment. When I'm not wearing the crown I'm not in prince mode." He took in her creations and his eyes widened in surprise, she had captured moments in time. "These are amazing just how many were you commissioned to do?"

"It really depends on the client. This series is called The Four Hearts and it isn't even close to being completed..." She was clearly very shy around strangers. "I brought these to show you my work."

"Four hearts?" Draco and Ginny also went to look at the paintings.

"Oh, look Dragon for once you're doing something in a painting besides frowning." Ginny kissed his cheek.

"I want that painting." Draco growled.

"Hey buddy. I like the one of Hermione and my first kiss, but we didn't commission her to do the art." Harry pointed out the obvious.

"Actually, I did and when the set is done each of you will get a painting with other members of the family. I asked for an entire galleries worth of them, so this is only a sample of Trista's 'Four Hearts collection'." Stephen stood in the doorway of the Great Hall.

"You mean a whole gallery of paintings of us as we are now?" Hermione frowned.

"No this is going to be a diverse collection of paintings. You see I have baby pictures of all of you. I have this one where Sirius was watching over a one-year-old Draco and brought him over to play with the three of you." Stephen smiled.

"Wait a second are you telling me that Harry, Hermione, and Neville were the three kids I played with as a baby?" Draco remembered those times as some of the happiest in his life then they all went away.

"Another puzzle piece falls into place." Harry thought aloud.

"There's this one picture where the two of you first met Ron at yours and Neville's first birthday party. Molly, Lily, and Alice were all friends. I wanted it to be an interesting collection, so half of it will be called The New Marauders. That part of the collection will be about various events in yours, Hermione, and Ron's lives. I have ones of the four of you versus Fluffy during first year, Harry in his first Quidditch game catching the snitch, Ron and you rescuing Hermione from that troll, or Hermione having a one-on-one with Hagrid. You name it I have snaps of it." Stephen found himself hugged by Harry for the first time in sixteen years.

"Thank you Gramps that this came from you means everything to me. That you're the main source of the saps from the scrapbook means even more." Harry blinked back tears.

"I love you kiddo. I would give you the world if I could." He hugged him back.

Trista wanted to capture that moment in a painting and began furiously sketching sketch after sketch of the two of them. "I'll call this one reunion."

When all was said and done, it took nearly two hours for her to be satisfied with the sketches she would use for the Order of Merlin portraits. It looked like she was thinking of doing at least half a dozen or more of them. They were all allowed to break for lunch and that left time for Harry and Hermione to spend time with Wills and Kate.

--

The four of them were having a picnic lunch on the lawn.

Hermione noticed that, they had a visitor at the castle gate. "Isn't that Uncle Andrew?"

Wills glanced over at the gates. "Uncle Andrew does know of the Wizarding World, but no one knows that I'm here."

"Hermione's right that does look like your Uncle to me." Kate arched a brow at Wills.

"It sure does." Harry agreed.

"Someone has to find out and it might as well be me." Hermione got up and walked over to the gates. "School is currently not in session and admission to the grounds is for guests with invitation only. Do you have one on your person?" She arched a brow at her cousin.

Andrew couldn't believe that Hermione was now a beautiful young woman. "Hermione Anne you know very well that I'm here to see Wills." Andrew smiled at the cousin that was more like a niece to him. "Oh, you look stunningly beautiful by the way."

"Why thank you cousin, but Wills isn't taking any callers today." Hermione smiled sweetly at him through the Iron Gate.

"I've always been Uncle Andrew to you and I don't give a tinker's damn what that pain in the arse nephew of mine wants. Now open this gate!" Andrew was slowly losing his patience with her.

"Uncle Andrew have you ever really noticed how much the two of you resemble each other?" Hermione chose that moment to speak her mind.

"He happens to be my nephew, it happens, now open the gate."

"I mean he looks like a cross between you and Aunt Diana. I really don't see a trace of..."

Harry pulling her into his arms and kissing her into silence interrupted Hermione's theory.

"Angel mine, go over there and keep Katie company." He let her go and she blinked up at him with adoring eyes.

"You... It's not possible...You're the actual Harry Potter...that means that Hermione is..." Andrew could not believe who was standing in front of him.

"I'm Hermione Granger from the books silly. They aren't fiction, in fact that's Hogwarts, and we do go to school here." Hermione babbled on. "Harry is my betrothed, he did vanquish Voldemort, and we are at peace in our world. He's the next Half-Blood Prince, because he's a direct descendent of Merlin, who was the father of King Arthur, and Harry's first grandfather. His Grandfather Stephen Pendragon is the reining King of our world." She took a few seconds to think of what to floor him with next. "Ron and Luna died in the final battle of sixth year and we are about to receive the honor of Order of Merlin first-class in an hour or so. Oh and I think that you and Wills here were given the shaft, because all cousin elephant ears can do is shoot blanks." Now that she had spoken her mind, she marched back over to the blanket, and sat down by Kate.

"Please tell me that she didn't take her special medicine." Wills groaned.

"She's taking the Wizarding Worlds version of PMS medicine and the side effect to it is that she blurts out anything that's on her mind." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I'm Harry Potter by the way."

"Andrew Windsor and its nice to meet you. Are you sure that you want to take on marrying our Ducky?" Andrew grinned.

"Oh, he's sure all right. The two of them are most definitely soul mates." Wills grinned. "Ducky thinks that father isn't my true biological father. She believes that he's been sterile since the accident before he proceeded with his plan to make England love him by marrying my mother under false pretenses. This would mean that they used other means to insure that I was born." Wills wasn't smiling anymore he was dead serious.

"William what you're saying is ludicrous it would mean..."

"That they used a perfectly medically safe way for me to be born. Then he acted like he was the proud papa not once, but twice." Wills growled bitterly.

"Would you open this gate, so we can have this conversation face-to-face instead of through iron bars?" Andrew had lost all patience with this whole conversation.

Harry walked over and opened the gate. "I don't believe it, she's right again." Andrew's mind was so open now that Harry could easily read him without even wanting to. "Is she never gonna be wrong?"

Andrew stepped onto the castle grounds and almost jumped when the gate slammed ominously closed behind him. "Look, I will admit that I secretly have some of my boys stored just in case an accident ever caused me to not be able to have kids. I did see the medical report after the accident and it got me thinking about one day having my own kids. So I had a secret back up plan and thank god, I never had to use it. I had two beautiful daughters with Sarah." Andrew paced the lawn in front of them.

"You did this before my parents got married?" Wills temper was on slow boil.

Andrew raked his fingers through his hair is frustration. "Look, he basically took a beautiful woman and destroyed her bit by bit and I hated every second of that. She was my friend and what they did was horrid. They chose your mother because she would make the perfect heir to the throne. It doesn't mean there was some grand scheme to insure an heir."

"You were always there for me Uncle Andrew and Dad was only there for me when it meant a good photo op with the press. I got hurt and you rushed to my bedside and to father I wasn't worth his time. You have always been a part of Harry and my lives. How do you explain why he did that? Mum raised us not dad and when we were old enough for him to handle they took her completely out of our lives! That gave father the opportunity to play the perfect widower and act as if he was raising us! He will do anything for a photo op just to insure that he would be the next on the throne!" Wills was almost shouting at him.

"William, you will lower your tone! Don't lecture me on my brother's actions! I know what kind of man he is! What being around his mistresses brats did to you and Harry! My god Wills do you have any idea what kind of ramifications we're talking about if..." Andrew was cut off by Wills next tirade.

"I know that it's true! They murdered my mother! I have files to prove it! They murdered my mum! If they can get away with that anything is possible!" Wills had hot angry tears burning in his eyes. "The Men in Gray murdered my mother! They let her die! I took it upon myself to find out what really happened and even had files sent to me from a trusted source! They ordered them to take out my mum, because she was going to remarry...god they couldn't allow that...because of his religion...She was so happy and they killed her." Wills fell to his knees and cried.

Andrew knelt in front of his nephew, "Why didn't you tell me what you had found? What was sent to you?"

Wills looked up at him with fear in his eyes. "I don't know who I can trust. If the MIG were to find out what I was up to or that I have files that prove that mum was murdered...they could hurt someone else that I love. My god Uncle Andrew they were given the order to kill my mum and it came from the upper monarchy. This means... God I don't even want to think about what it means. I can just imagine what they would do... Threaten Katie, Harry, you, or Aunt Sarah and the girls. I'm the only one that counts seeing as I'm the heir to their precious throne. I just couldn't risk them, you, or anyone."

Andrew pulled out his mobile, but found that it no longer was in-service. "How does one make a phone call in this magic world of yours?" He arched a brow at Harry.

"The thing is that in Hogwarts nothing electric works, but there is one exception to the rule that being my tower." Harry knew that it was frustrating to not be able to communicate with the outside world.

"Son if you're late for this ceremony you can kiss all fun good-bye for a while." James appeared in front of his son.

"Bloody hell that's a..." Andrew stared goggled eyed at James.

"My father's ghostly form and as usual he's being a pain in my backside." Harry rolled his eyes at his father.

_:That does it young pup you need a crash course in minding your elders! I haven't done anything close to this in over a thousand years and it's stretching several rules, but then the more that I think about it you really do need this!:_ Merlin snarled.

:What are you growling about...I was just trying to help Prince Andrew and as for that crack about dad, I wasn't serious. I mean I respect...: Harry was now standing nearly eye to eye with his very much alive father. "DAD!!" Harry wasted no time giving him a fierce bear hug.

James hugged him back just as fiercely, "Yes son I'm alive, but how is this even possible?" He couldn't believe that he was able to touch let alone hug his son again.

"First-grandfather Merlin heard my comment about you being a pain in my backside and took it seriously. He said that I needed a crash course in minding my elders and now you're alive." Harry was so happy that he could barely speak and he wasn't about to let his dad go.

_:James, Lily, Jenna, Anastasia, and Sirius are now all alive. I am sorry, but I couldn't include Ron or Luna or the others it just wasn't within my power.:_ Merlin sighed_. :I hope that you can live with that.: _

:Mum, Dad, Auntie Jenn, Grams, and Uncle Sirius all alive again? I will not make you regret that you did this for me. Ron and Luna would have been great, but this is beyond anything that I could ever have wished for. Thank you for giving me my family back.: Harry found himself being hugged by his Mum.

_:You are very welcome young pup. I am merely trying to assure that a prince of sound mind, intelligence, compassion, and discipline ascends the throne. That and after undergoing those sixteen long trying years of off and on hell you truly have earned this.:_ Merlin growled hoarsely.

"James we're alive again, but how?" Lily wasn't about to let either of them go.

"It's a gift from First-Grandfather Merlin." Harry could barely talk he was so happy.

"Harry! You're not gonna believe this! Uncle Sirius, your Aunt, and grandmother went from ghost to living in front of the entire council!" Draco and Ginny ran out of the castle towards them.

Hermione was shedding happy tears. "Merlin gave him a gift after he mouthed off to his dad again...He said his dad was a pain in his backside and then flash he's alive again."

"That's the same thing that happened up at the castle." Ginny panted.

"Nothing like this has ever happened. The whole council is in some sort of session to figure out why this happened. When you die that's it your dead." Draco was just a floored by this as everyone.

"I don't care about the reason. My family is alive again." Harry looked over at Wills and Andrew. "Sorry it might be a while longer, but then I'll take you up to the tower."

"No hurry we have all the time in the world." Wills blinked back tears. "You have no idea how lucky you are to have this given to you."

"Oh yes, I do Wills and I'm not going to blow it either." Harry vowed.

"I love magic." Kate walked over to snuggle up against Wills.

"Magic nothing that was a bloomin miracle from god." Andrew finally found the ability to speak again.

"Consider this a miracle from a god who wishes to see magic thriving in the world again." Merlin appeared in front of all of them in all his glory. "Sixteen years of hell this lad has undergone, to assure peace, and magic thrive. So in turn, his fallen family members shall now be revived. They shall be free to live long fulfilling, happy lives."

"That's not possible." Andrew gaped slack jawed at Merlin.

"This comes from a father who had nary the sense to realize his own sons around him. You lad have been duped by the ones who you call mother, father, and brother. Nay will you be able to live in the public eye as how you should be, but elsewhere you and your own will know the truth and be able to be as a father and sons should be. Look into thine heart and the truth you will surely see." Merlin arched a silver brow at Andrew.

"I will bloody well ruin my brother for this. I will get the DNA proof then blackmail them into submission. Therefore allowing you to be able to chose who you wish to marry, and make your own choices. Harry is going to have more free choices as well. I'm going to focus on getting him off his drinking, smoking, partying, and whatever else he's into these days. You are going to finish what you started at the University and will attend training in your choice of military branch on weekends. This will be the start that is going to assure that you are next in line for the throne; in oh five years or so if mother stays her course. Kate my dear you look smashing as always and by the looks of it I believe welcome to the family is in order." Andrew noticed what was going on between Wills and Kate and smiled.

Wills pulled Kate even closer to him. "I think I can live with that after all I already have a pilot's license and Katie would hurt me if I even thought of dropping out."

"You bet your royal ass I would." Kate stood on tiptoe and kissed him.

"I see that my work here is done, so back to the ring I return." Merlin vanished in a flash of brilliant spectra colored light.

:First-grandpa you aren't leaving me are you?: Harry felt like panicking.

_:Not a chance young pup. You are stuck with me. I am however going to take a nap for a while.:_ Merlin yawned.

:Good because I have much to learn from all of my elders.: Harry sighed in relief.

_:That you do young one that you do...:_ Merlin chucked tiredly and then went to his nap.

James could hear the silent conversation between first-grandfather and grandson and chuckled. "You see son once that ring goes on your finger you're stuck with him."

Harry's attention focused intently on his dad. "I got this gift from you?"

"That's right son, you got that from me. Now that I have a second chance, we have all the time in the world to catch up and see what else you got from both your mother and I." James reached out and ruffled his hair. "So you think you need the goatee do you?" He touched his sons chin.

"Hey, it's not that bad of a look!" Wills growled.

"I can remember you going through the mustache phase." Lily smirked. "Or was that the pirate look that you were after?"

"You liked it well enough." James pulled her into his arms and kissed her thoroughly.

"Dad does Aunt Jenn still run at you full blast and tackle hug you?" Harry noticed that Jenn was racing right towards them with Sirius chasing after her.

"Jamie!" Jenna shouted.

"Don't look now honey, but your sister is about to tackle hug you, and I don't wish to be put in harms way." Lily broke off the kiss and pulled her and Harry to safety. "Trust me baby you need to move."

James didn't have time to react he turned around just in time to get tackled by his sister. "Yeah, some things never change."

"Hey Prongs, is it me or are we still twenty-two?" Sirius grinned down at him.

"It's not you. This brat is eighteen and the three of us are at least in our early twenties. Which means that you need to marry this brat and the sooner the better." James tickled his baby sister in the ribs, so she would get off him.

"Hey, that's Princess Brat to you big brother." She stuck her tongue at him.

"I think that I can manage to plan three weddings. After all this is a fresh start for all of us, so a triple wedding is in order." Anna and Stephen strolled hand in hand over to them.

"It's a miracle that we have the family back." Stephen blinked back happy tears.

"Not really it's Merlin." Harry and Hermione winked at them.

--

Chapter 27

Twin trouble

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	28. Twin Trouble

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives****Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 27

Twin Trouble

--

Well did you like his little miracle? Don't look now but the tweebs are up to something again.

--

Harry watched as they set the castle lawn up for the Order of Merlin ceremony. "Where did your brother and sister disappear to? There hasn't been a single incident since they arrived on Saturday."

"The two of them are already grounded, so the last thing they need is any more trouble. Mother and Daddy threatened to enroll them back to Muggle School if they get in trouble again." Hermione snuggled closer in his arms. They were sitting under their beech tree.

"Don't look now, but they're running out of the castle as if a Doxy were after them." Harry watched as Neville and Lavender raced out of the castle. "Neville and Lavender are on the run too, so this can't be anything good."

Hermione opened her eyes to look over at the castle. "Who's the blonde wizard that Uncle James and Uncle Sirius are holding back? He looks furious about something. The tweebs must have done something to him."

Draco raced across the castle lawn until he screeched to a halt in front of the two of them. "The tweebs..." He panted trying to catch his breath. "Neville was showing Gin and I something that his dad had recently shown him..." He took another huge gulp of air.

"Oh Shit!! Now my Dad is wizard dueling that new guy. What exactly happened in the castle?" Harry still couldn't make out who the other wizard was, but his dueling style looked very familiar.

"It was an old Marauder jinx that Uncle James and Uncle Sirius never made a counterspell for. It changes the color of anything like for instance clothes or even hair. Although, it can't do anything like change anyone's skin to different colors. This hex is a brilliant creation though." Draco found himself being slammed against the tree truck by Hermione.

"Who is that wizard dueling with Uncle James!? What does he have to do with the tweebs! Talk to me damn it or I will hurt you!"

"Okay! Okay!" Draco wasn't in any mood to face the wrath of Hermione. "Just don't grab Harry's wand and hex the messenger!"

She let him go.

"There was a little incident and Uncle Severus got his hair changed to blonde."

Harry was laughing so hard that his sides hurt.

"Hey, Harry its not..." Draco chuckled. "Well yeah, I guess it is funny. Anyway, we found a Slytherin banner and were turning it all shades of colors. We were on shades of yellow when the twins, on the run from Uncle Severus, rammed into Neville just as he was about to change the banner a shade of golden yellow. The fully charged wand was sent flying into the air and hit Uncle Severus on the head turning his hair into golden blonde completely perfect hair that makes him look... Well it's having quite the effect on the girls. Ginny sighed dreamily and so did Lavender when they saw him." Draco smirked.

Harry was absolutely rolling with laughter at this point.

"Please tell me that this isn't happening!" Hermione glared over at Harry. "This is a disaster!! Harry James, why are you laughing?!"

Harry caught his breath enough to answer her. "While Draco has been explaining what happened to Professor Snape. My mum has been turning both of them into a variety of creatures. This last one is a donkey. That's why I'm laughing."

"Stop watching them and help me think of what we're going to do about this mess." Hermione grumbled.

"We aren't going to do anything." Harry went from laughing to serious in seconds. "This was clearly an accident."

"Uh, Mate that's not entirely true. Uncle caught them doing something that they shouldn't have and that's why they were on the run from him. Now the other thing, yeah that one was an accident." Draco corrected him.

"So they were up to something and now I'm going to have to deal with the fallout of what they've done!" Hermione got up to her feet and started pacing in front of the tree.

"There you go again blowing things way out of proportion. Let me point out the facts to you. First you are not the twins, second it was an accident, and third and most importantly we were nowhere near the crime scene. There is no way that we will get any fallout from it." Harry looked around for any sign of the tweebs, who had decided that Hagrid's hut was not the place to hide, and chose the forest instead. "Oh Bloody Hell! They went into the forest instead of sticking around Neville and Lavender by the Griffs. The ceremony is gonna have to wait. Hermione you stay here and tell the others." He sprang to his feet and took off towards the forest.

"Hold up Harry! I'll go with you!" Draco took off after him.

Hermione found herself thinking that Harry saw her as a liability to their team now. :I can go too! I am capable of taking care of myself you know!: She snarled at him. Not thinking of what she was wearing or that four inch heels didn't make good hiking shoes.

Sirius was paying close attention to what the boys and Hermione were up to, "Looks like they went after the twins."

Lily, not seeing her boys as grown young men, panicked, and turned James and Severus back into men again. "James the boys went into the forest after the twins! Go get them back before they get hurt!" She turned to Severus. "You might as well go with him as well, since you are the reason that they ran into the forest to begin with! They are eleven you had no right to go chasing them like that!"

"Lil's those boys are almost fully grown wizards, so the two of them can easily handle rescuing the twins." James got to his feet.

"James is right. Those two can more than handle themselves. Your son sees that Dark Forest as his personal stomping grounds, even though it's out of bounds to the students. He knows that forest better than Draco does." Severus smirked. "This is my nephew's first taste of an actual Harry Potter adventure. I'm more worried about him than I am about Harry."

"I don't give a tinker's damn what either of you think they can handle! I want you to go get all of them or did you like being jackasses!!" Lily snarled.

"Holly hell!! She isn't that crazy is she?" Sirius watched as Hermione took off towards the forest. "Hermione Anne, you get your butt back here now! You can't go after them wearing four-inch heels! Need I add that you don't even have your wand?!"

"I'm a big girl and this isn't my first rescue mission! I can take care of myself!" Hermione shouted back at him before disappearing into the forest.

"Does that remind you of anyone?" Severus arched a brow at James.

"Oh, just button it will you." James decided the best way to go about this was as Prongs and headed towards the forest at full gallop.

"That's an excellent idea Prongs!" Sirius turned into Padfoot and chased after him.

"Must I always do things myself?" Lily also had an Animagus form any avian she wished to be. She turned into a falcon and took off towards the sky.

"Those three are so rusty that they're going to get either themselves or those kids hurt." Severus having just recently perfected his own Animagi form turned into a raven.

--

Deep inside the forbidden forest...

"Sebastian! Sabrina! This is no place to hide show yourselves! It really is okay! You aren't in any trouble!" Harry's shouts for the twins echoed around the two of them. "Of all the places to run into the two of them had to choose this area."

"Aragog is still in this forest." Draco hissed at Harry.

"Tell me something I don't know, Draco! Aragog and his kids are in this very area of the forest! The tweebs could have wandered into his lair!" Harry hated this part of the forest not to mention that he and Aragog did not part as friends. He had been determined to feed his kids with his and Ron's hides.

"Then let's go as wolves, so we have a chance of getting their scent or something?" Draco hated spiders the forest was beginning to creep him out, he nevertheless determined to ignore his fear and help Harry rescue the twins. "Is it me or is there a creepy looking raven in the sky above us?" Draco looked up at what he could see of the sky.

"Let's go with your brilliant idea and ignore the raven. That way you can focus on the mission and not on any fear you might be having right now." Harry suggested before turning into Prince.

"Hey, you're right my idea was rather brilliant wasn't it." He turned into Dragon.

Harry caught three scents one was that of Hermione, which he forced himself to ignore for the time being, and the other was of the twins.

The two of them shot off towards the location of the twins. They happened to be in the heart of spider country. When the two of them arrived on the scene Severus was transforming back to his human form to get the twins out of a web.

"We're sorry! Please help us!! The spiders are gonna eat us!!" They whined in terror.

"No one is going to eat you now stand still." Severus cut them out of the webbing.

"Then why did that ginormous daddy spider say that we would make good food for his kids." Bastion pointed to Aragog as soon as he was free of the webbing.

"And she says the same thing." Bree pointed to Mosag, who was heading in their direction.

"Hagrid needs to forgo adopting anymore pets." Severus was stunning spiders with his wand. "Stay behind me."

"Aragog back off! The tweebs are not gonna be your meal and neither is Uncle Severus!" Harry ran into the spiders nest with wand blazing and Draco at his side.

"I thought you said there was only one giant spider!!" Draco took in the sight of both Mosag and Aragog. "I see two!"

"I only got to see the daddy spider and I figure that other one must be the mummy spider!" Harry stunned spider after countless spider all the while keeping a close eye on the two parents.

"_YOU DARE RETURN TO HURT MY CHILDREN!_" Aragog roared.

"You're trying to hurt my Hermione's, baby brother and sister, so you're damn right that I'm gonna stun your kids!" Harry snarled back. "Hagrid has lost respect for you since I told him that you welshed on your vow to not eat humans, and were going to feed Ron and me to your kids! So any deal or protection that you had from him is finished!"

"_We are greater than the five of you puny humans!_" Mosag hissed.

"I'm the one that defeated Lord Voldemort with my bare hands. I think that I can handle you and your kids! Besides I always have a back up plan!" Harry shot a signal flare in the shape of a phoenix up into the sky. "I hope that you liked living, because you're about to have one giant of a problem!" Harry grabbed hold of his ankle in pain.

Draco turned to look at him and got sliced in the arm by one of Mosag's legs. "Shit did that hurt! Back off you bitch I'm not your next meal!" He sent a spell at her sending the huge spider tumbling backwards into Aragog. "What happened are you hurt!?" He shouted at Harry.

"No! I'm fine! Just keep firing until Grawp gets here!" Harry lied he knew that something had happened to Hermione. The problem was that he couldn't leave until they had this under control.

--

Elsewhere in the forest not even five hundred yards away from the raging battle. Hermione had stepped into a hole and seriously injured her ankle. She had no choice but to sit down on a log and rest for a while. She was scraped, bruised, and now it appeared to be broken. "HARRY JAMES!! I NEED YOU!!" She used both her link to him and her actual voice to contact him. Her cry echoed throughout the forest.

--

Harry heard and felt her cry for help. "Goddamn it like we needed that complication right now!" He ignored the pain shooting up his ankle, one of Aragog's legs to scrape the back of his pants leg. "That's all that I needed today!" He shot a steaming hot _Aqueductus_ spell right between his eyes.

"Hermione followed the two of you into the forest and from the sounds of it injured herself!" Severus was keeping the smaller spiders away from the twins.

"Harry! You be here Harry!" Grawp's shouts boomed around them. "I brought friend Priss to help!" He appeared in the clearing with a dragon hovering beside him.

"Get the spiders Grawp! We need to get them away from Uncle Severus and Hermi's little brother and sister!" Harry shouted up at him. "Empress get ready to flame the two big ones when I tell you!"

"I protect Hermi's family!" Grawp started smashing spiders to get to Severus and the twins. "Move so I can smash!" He ordered the three of them and they scattered out of harms way.

When Severus and the twins were out of the line of fire Harry gave the order to Empress. "Flame on girl! Toast all the webbing and the nest! They have proven that they are too dangerous to be allowed to live in the forest!"

"_NO!!_"Aragog and Mosag roared, as their home was torched.

"Game over for you both because you refused to play by the rules!" Harry snarled.

"Harry what the hell is wrong with your leg?" Draco watched as Harry grabbed at his ankle again. "Are you hurt? Did they get you with venom or something?"

"Hermione is really hurt..." Harry gritted his teeth in pain.

"Don't just stand there boy!" Severus shouted at him. "We have this under control go see about Miss Granger!"

Harry didn't need told twice, so he turned into Prince, and took off into the forest.

"Gods I hate spiders!" Draco continued to take out the stragglers and escapees.

--

A falcon landed next to Hermione and looked at her with concerned green eyes.

"Aunt Lily is that you?" Hermione whimpered.

The falcon turned back into Lily Potter. "I need you to sit still while I see about your ankle." Lily knelt down in front of her goddaughter and checked to see how much damage she had done to her ankle. "Sweetie, one thing that I've learned the hard way is that heels never make good hiking shoes, and usually cause you to end up in Hospital wing."

"I wanted to show him that I'm not a liability to him anymore and I almost did until I hurt my ankle." Hermione winced in pain.

"I know how it feels when the boys go off to be heroes and leave you behind. No matter if you might be able to help or not." Lily could tell by the swelling that she had broken her ankle and leg in several places.

"Hello Uncle James, Uncle Sirius you aren't mad at me are you?" Hermione eyed the two men with wary pain filled eyes.

"I believe you learned your lesson, so anger really isn't needed is it?" James knelt down beside Lily. "So how bad did she hurt herself? Oh and just so you ladies know. We boys don't allow our girls to chase after us in dense dark dangerous forests, especially when they're wearing four inch heels."

"I have to protect my brother and sister! They are my responsibility!" Hermione defended her actions.

"Well, you can't do them any good now can you? I mean blimey this is Aragog and Mosag territory!" Sirius had his wand out ready to take out any spiders that might try to creep up at them.

"Aragog! Harry and Ron had to fend him off during second year? Ouch that hurts!" Hermione cried out in pain.

"I'm going to have to splint it so we can get you out of here." Lily turned to look behind her and spotted her son's animagus form. "Harry James that is rude right yourself this instant and come hold her hand."

Harry was beside Hermione in an instant. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I had to leave Draco, Uncle Severus, Grawp, the tweebs, and Empress to fight Aragog and Mosag! When I left Priss was torching the nest and Grawp was smashing the shit out of both Aragog and Mosag. Did you guys know that Uncle Severus is an animagus?"

"Calm down son. She knows that she made a mistake. Do the others need any help?" James got to his feet.

"Nah, all that was left to do was clean up. Aragog was on fire, so was Mosag, and Grawp was almost done smashing the rest of their clan. Not to mention that Priss was flaming everything. The tweebs were scared, but Uncle Severus got to them in time to get them out of the webbing. He was keeping them at bay when Draco and I got there. His raven Animagi fits his character to a T." Harry was trying to keep himself focused on anything, but the pain that he was taking away from Hermione. It was something that he had yet to attempt and no easy feat.

"I have her ankle splinted, but we're going to need a way out of the forest that doesn't include jarring her ankle in any way." Lily told them.

Harry sent another phoenix flare up into the sky. "If he's done with the spiders Grawp can give us a ride out of here." He was starting to break out in a cold sweat from the effort that it was taking to keep Hermione from feeling all the pain that her broken bones were causing her.

"Son, if you're doing what I think you're doing it isn't a good idea." James frowned at his son.

"I'm fine dad. Don't worry about me." Harry lied. "Dad, I have a suggestion. I saw that you and Uncle Severus were dueling on the lawn. This is a second chance for all of you, so maybe you and he can bury the hatchet like Draco and I did."

"I'm not part of the new marauders anymore." Hermione whimpered against his shoulder.

Harry looked down at her in confusion. "Why would you say something like that? You're the brains of the new marauders and always have been. Just because your last adventures led to you getting hurt or captured doesn't mean that you aren't a part of things anymore."

"You took off and told me to stay put like I wasn't any help anymore." She sniffled miserably.

Harry took a deep calming breath. "I knew that you were all dressed up and that usually means that you aren't wearing sensible shoes. I knew what going hiking in heels could do to you and just wanted you to stay where you were less likely to end up broken again."

Hermione reached up and felt his forehead, he was rather warm. "You're getting awfully warm. Did you get hurt by the spiders?"

Lily looked up at her son. "Harry, you're going to regret what you're doing. The link is an asset and at times a liability."

"Look mum, I have no idea what you or dad is talking about. I happen to be fine."

The ground beneath them began to quake, signaling that Grawp was on his way towards them. They could hear trees snapping and falling in the forest.

"He's making a trail for his charges to follow." Harry explained.

"Hagrid's baby brother is really quite the gentleman now." Hermione thought that maybe the three of them needed reassuring.

"The centaurs are teaching him manners and to speak the language, so he can even communicate with us now." Harry added on that little fact.

"So he's what twenty-five or thirty feet?" Sirius arched a brow at them when trees could be seen crashing behind them.

"Fifth year he was sixteen feet and now I would say that he's like twenty feet now." Hermione frowned. "It's strange. Shouldn't I be in extreme pain like I was a while ago or when my arm was broken?"

"Yeah, it is strange isn't it Junior?" James gave him a look.

Grawp had finished his trail and was standing behind Hermione's log. "Hermi got hurt!" He frowned down at them.

"Easy there big guy, no one hurt her. Hermi hurt herself." Draco patted his leg.

"Draco right? Hermi hurt self?" Grawp asked.

"It's ok Grawp. I got my foot caught in a root and hurt myself." Hermione managed a weak smile.

"Hey there big guy, I forgot to tell you the good news! I got my family back!" Harry grinned up at him. "That's my father James, the beautiful red head is my mum Lily, and that's my Uncle Sirius."

"Harry be happy now. You no go away." Grawp happily clapped his bolder sized hands.

"We aren't going anywhere we promise!" James grinned.

"Draco? Is Severus with you?" Lily looked around for any sign of him or the twins.

"He's a ways behind us. He didn't want the tweebs getting hit by trees or something like that." Draco shrugged. "Not that he was going to let that happen. Grawp is really good at making trails."

"Nevertheless, I was not going to risk the lives of two first years on his ability to make a safe trail." Severus walked around the giant with the twins in tow.

"Sebastian, Sabrina are the two of you all right?!" Hermione had never been so happy to see the twins in her life.

"We didn't get hurt and they rescued us." Bree nodded.

"Professor Snape rescued us then Draco and Harry arrived!!" Bastion looked a little worse for wear. "There were two wicked looking spiders that talked!!"

"Then they had all of these smaller spiders and Harry sent this cool signal up in the air to get him! He brought this really wicked lookin dragon!" Bree didn't seem fazed at all by her ordeal. "Then more dragons came to get rid of the icky spiders."

"Sis are you hurt?" Sebastian noticed that Hermione wasn't even trying to get up to yell or hug them.

"Yeah, Sissy. You usually either snarl at us till our ears are ringing or hug us to death." Bree frowned.

"Your sister has suffered a broken ankle and leg to get to the two of you." Harry narrowed his eyes at the twins. "You had no business running into this forest in the first place!"

"We're sorry!" They whined in unison.

"If she's suffering from that kind of injury why is she not screaming at the top of her lungs in pain?" Severus arched a brow at Harry, as he took a vial out of one of his dress robe pockets. "This should take down the swelling and ease the pain that is if he's letting her have any."

"Harry what on earth are they talking about?" Hermione gave him a look before downing the potion.

"It's simple, Kitten. My son and you are linked. The link allows him to be able to take away pain. In this case he's blocking out the brunt of yours." James answered her question.

"You're what?! Isn't that a bit drastic?" Draco gaped at him.

"This is nothing like what Voldemort put me through, it got so bad that I begged Uncle Albus to kill me that night during fifth year. Trust me I can handle this!" Harry wasn't in the mood to discuss anything; his angel needed Hospital wing. His mother seemed more like a Healer than an Auror and he wasn't sure how long he could keep the pain away from her, because he might have suffered a spider bite or two.

"Draco did you get nailed by one of those spiders?" Sirius noticed the gash down Draco's arm.

"Which spider cut your arm?" Lily got up to go check his arm.

"Draco did Mosag cut you in the arm with her leg?" Harry's attention was now focused on his friend.

"Yeah, but it was just a leg not a fang or anything." Draco shrugged.

"You never did pay attention to Care of Magical Creatures class did you?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I thought that at least you were the one that read something."

"If you really want the truth the class was always like a joke to me. I liked potions it's my best class." Draco tried to remain calm cool and not panic. "Why? Are the legs of those things poisonous?"

"Something like that. They're legs are the first thing they use to subdue their prey. It takes about, oh, I would say since it had to go through your robes thirty minutes or so to really affect you." Hermione gave him the skinny on spiders.

"Are you sure that you want to be an Auror and not a Healer. You're brilliant and it would be a waste of your time to chase after Dark Wizards." Lily was really impressed by her goddaughter. "I would think that you would be bored with it not even a quarter of the way through the training."

"Mum that would mean breaking up the team and we make a great team." Harry pouted.

"This is her life, not yours and you can't plan it out for her just because you can't stand being away from her for two minutes." Lily looked over at James, who wasn't saying a word.

"Hey, poisoned hero over here!" Draco tried to get them to focus on his problem. "I think my arm is going numb."

"I'm not planning anything. If she wants to be a Healer then I'm going to support her in that." Harry carefully picked Hermione up in his arms. "Why do I get the feeling that you're talking about you and Dad and not us."

"I really think I need a potion or something!" Draco thought that he was now burning up.

"Nephew you took anti-venom ten minutes ago, so relax, you are not dying." Severus walked over and shook him none too gently. "Harry is the only one who might need the potion eventually, since he got the brunt of the spider attacks."

"Did you get bit?!" Hermione glared at him. "You idiot! Do you have any idea what blocking my pain and having that venom running through your veins is doing to you? Do really like Hospital Wing or St Mungo's that much!"

"I'm fine...Hey Grawp! Put your hand down so we can get out of here!" He called up to the giant.

"Ok but Harry look sick." Grawp did as he was told.

"Honey, you really should let James hold her. You look feverish." Lily focused on him as soon as they settled on Grawp's hand.

"Yeah, kid you look like Draco says he feels." Sirius was also concerned.

"Wonder Boy never admits that he's hurt until he ends up waking up in Hospital wing." Draco smirked. "Then it's like what happened or what week is this?"

"Don't help okay just don't help!" Harry bared his teeth at Draco in frustration.

"He's right. You are always this way. After the final battle you stood there like nothing was wrong, and then nearly a month later you woke up in St Mungo's." Severus agreed with his godson on this point.

"That does it! Give her to me, and let your mother look at you now!" James took Hermione from Harry.

"Thanks a lot! Now you have my father hitting the panic button!" Harry was not in the mood to be messed with not even by his mother. "I'm taking her pain away I admit that..." His mother was checking his robes for any tears, where he could have been scratched, or bitten. "Oh yeah, I did get...Mum there are two of you..." Harry suddenly didn't feel so hot. "I don't think there are suppose to be two of you."

Severus produced another vial of anti-venom and handed it to Lily. "Albus told me that I was going to need this today and now I know why."

"Uncle Albus knows and sees all..." Harry was slowly losing the battle of staying awake.

"Oh, no you don't, drink this before you pass out." Lily opened his mouth and poured it down his throat.

"Not funny mum..." Harry went limp in her arms and hit his head against the giants, hard as rock, callused hand.

--

"I get you to safety." Grawp emerged from the forest onto the castle lawn.

"Padfoot! Prongs! What trouble did they get into this time?" Remus called up to them.

"Oh, you know the usual, broken leg, spider venom, and I think as of a minute ago one concussion." Sirius called down at him.

"Harry must be the one with the concussion. He never admits to anyone when he's hurt until he passes out from the injury." Remus shook his head.

"He will do anything to get out of going to this ceremony!" Stephen even though concerned for the kids was a little ticked the plans were going to be changed again.

"Focus on the kids and not on protocol!" Anna hit him upside his head.

"Hey, I'm worried about the kids, but the whole council is standing over there, and never mind..." He sighed in defeat. "I suppose this proves to them why they should get their medals."

"Are Hermione and the twins okay?" Katherine and Alex were worried about their brood.

"The twins are fine, not even a scratch, thanks to Severus. Now Hermione, well, she's the broken leg that I was referring about." Sirius gave them the good and bad news.

"What!?" Katherine clung to Alex's arm. "Did the twins have anything to do with that?"

Grawp gently set down his hand in front of them. "Safe and sound I go check on Priss." He waited until all of them were off his hand to speak.

"Thanks big guy you did very well." Draco patted his leg.

"I like help. I good giant. I no trouble." He kept looking over at the council who were staring wide-eyed at him.

"You are a very good giant and I thank you for helping my kids." Lily blew him a kiss.

Grawp blushed. "Harry and Hermi are family."

"You are part of Hogwarts family Grawp and I thank you for taking care of the kids. It is unfortunate that the spiders chose the wrong path and had to meet that particular fate, but this proves to the council the dragons in the forest are protectors and not a threat to anyone." Albus smiled up at him. "I believe that you deserve a special honor just for all that you have done this past year. You are the official guardian of the Dark forest."

"I portant like Hagar?" Grawp grinned.

"That you are my big friend that you are." Albus smiled.

"I go help Priss now. You take care of Harry, Hermi, and Draco." He managed to say a sentence. "I get better at talkin. Come tell if they ok."

"I promise that I will send word to you." Albus watched as the giant returned to his home. "It is good to have the three of you back with us." He took in the sight of Sirius holding Hermione, James holding Harry, and Lily checking over Draco and Severus.

"Hey, there uncle it's nice to be back." James grinned. "Are they always this much trouble?"

"Oh, much worse this is nothing." Minerva smirked.

"Welcome to my world." Remus grinned.

"And to think he promised to stay out of Hospital wing this year." Albus chuckled.

"Technically this year hasn't started school wise, but I see your point." Remus chuckled.

"My dragon got his first official wound from a heroic rescue mission." Ginny raced over to check on her man. "I'm so proud of him for not fleeing in terror."

"She's right." Draco took that opportunity to sit down on the grass, so she could hold him. "This is an honest to goodness war wound and I didn't run away from all of those giant spiders."

"My you were quite the hero weren't you?" Ginny let him lay his head in her lap.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Severus rolled his eyes. "It was a group effort and that water spell saved all of our collective asses. What was that spell anyway _Aqueductus_?"

"Harry's first original spell, it involves water, and he can make it do anything even boil and hit the target." Ginny explained.

"You should see what he did to Krum." Draco chuckled. "Try that spell mixed in with _Glacius_ and you get frozen Popsicle Krum."

"This proves that you aren't the same." Ginny touched the wound on his arm. "The old Draco would have been holding his arm, swearing that he was dying, and basically milking it for everything that it was worth."

"It's amazing what being around the girl you love can do to a guy." He was about to continue when a spider crawled out of his robe and proceeded to bite him right on the gash. "Son of a bitch was that thing lethal! Am I gonna die!?" He grabbed his arm in pain.

"I give up!" Throwing his hands up in the air in frustration Severus stalked towards the castle.

"Relax hero, you aren't going to die." Lily picked up the spider to get a look at it. "That's not a lethal spider at least not to humans. It can cause you to spike a fever, make you feel basically awful, but you aren't going to die."

Draco got up to his feet and shook out his robes, six more various spiders dropped out of them. He promptly passed out on the grass.

"Now that's the Draco that I fell in love with." She kissed his cheek.

"Let's get these three up to Hospital wing." Gene wanted to get them tended to and the lawn wasn't going to be the place to do it. "Lil's, I see that your Healer abilities are still in top form."

"I might need to take a refresher course or two, but I think that I can easily get recertified as a Healer." Lily smiled. "Harry thought all this time that I was an Auror and Moony didn't even correct him not once."

"I did what I had to keep his confidence level high and his focus on the task he had ahead of him. If he had known that you were a Healer, he could never have killed Voldemort. It would have been like betraying what you stood for and he would have died. I think the white lie was justified at least at the time." Remus walked over to pick up Draco.

"He does have a point, Lil's." James looked over at the group that was there for the ceremony. "Go home everyone, no ceremony today; the honorees are going to be laid up for a while. Try back in say a week or two. Better yet just give the medals and pins to dad and he can give them to them when term starts." He called over to the council.

"James, I was going to handle that." Stephen growled.

"Look! I'm carrying nearly two hundred pounds of deadweight. It's not like he's a baby anymore." James growled. "Besides, I'm an HBP too, so they can't ignore the request."

"What my son meant is the ceremony for the four of them is officially canceled. You can go ahead and give the others their medals. Then please feel free to enjoy the feast that is to be held after the ceremony. Now you can understand the rest of us will be up in Hospital wing looking after our kids. They took on two Acromantula to rescue two frightened eleven-year-old twins. That proves to you how valiant these three are and why they are getting Order of Merlin first-class. Now have a nice evening." Stephen took care of business and then went back to focusing on his family.

"Order of Merlin first-class? Draco is never gonna shut up about this one." Ginny rolled her eyes. "I would have gone too, but Charlie was holding me prisoner in the castle."

"It's ok Ginny; you can go on their next adventure." Albus winked at her.

"What the hell do you mean by their next adventure?!" Lily, James, and Sirius glared at Albus.

"Yes, but you see the school year hasn't even begun and they always have at least one or two adventures." Albus took Minerva's hand and they strolled over to the ceremony.

"They've been handling them for six years now, so I guess it's your turn." Remus grinned.

"Just think of it as a challenge, son." Stephen smiled. "I know how you love challenges."

"Think of it as payback for what you put the two of us through." Anna arched a brow at her son.

"I have to finish reading those books. I've only skimmed them so far." James groaned.

"I have honey and it will only give you nightmares." Lily liked seeing James off guard. "Just think we get to have him at seventeen and in love."

"We're doomed." James muttered under his breath as they headed to the castle.

"I guess we'll do better with our next one." She winked at him.

"Next one, huh," James was grinning from ear to ear. "Now that sounds like a plan."

"Hey, you two focus on the boy, and then expand the family later." Gene rolled her eyes at them.

--

Harry smiled in his sleep.

"He gets that from you." James noticed that Harry was smiling.

"That and many other things darling, but don't worry he still got a few things from you." Lily reassured him.

"He's out cold, Prongs. Go ahead and look if you're that curious." Sirius grinned.

James was already doing just that as they entered through the open castle doors. :Hey Lil's, do you think that we can handle two more at one time?:

Lily shook her head and smiled. :That all depends if we're talking two more boys or one of each.:

:That my love is for me to know and you to find out.: James had a secret smile on his face.

:A girl and a boy would be lovely.: Lily had looked her for herself. :Now naming them will be a challenge.:

:Look, all I need is sleep and I will be fine.: Harry interrupted their conversation. :So as soon as I'm tucked away in Hospital wing go share some quality time together .

:I will be the one to decide if you're fine or not.: Lily spoke in a firm but soothing tone. :We're sorry that we peaked in your mind.:

:Not a problem, so is that home I'm building mine or do you guys want it?: Harry changed the subject.

:That land is yours to keep. You and Hermione need the sanctuary; it was only a safe haven from Voldemort. We have many places to choose from, as long as Dad kept them. There is also Godric Castle. We have our own wing there, so don't sweat it. I don't think that I could live there too many memories. It's the perfect place for you to start over though.: James had been thinking where he wanted to live.

:You mean we have places like Wills family has?: Harry might have been out cold, but his mind was wide-awake.

:Ours are more magically inclined.: James thought of what to say. :Our family is nothing like elephant ears or his uppity mother. We love and respect each other; our kids are our life, and the monarchy that comes second. The Wizarding World really hasn't needed a monarchy for centuries and now I guess they do. It's like this now that Voldemort and his goons are gone they need someone to look up to now. They get that from you and you are doing a brilliant job.:

:Thanks, oh wise one. I believe he gets the picture. You young man go back to sleep and focus on healing your body.: Lily ended the conversation. :We'll be there when you wake up.:

:I just thought the two of you would like that quality time together. Because Mum clearly wants me to have siblings and I'm not waking up for at least another five hours, leaving you both with plenty of time to kill. Time worth spent on working on the twins that is if they're to be born in say April or May.: With that said he went back to sleep.

James flushed a shade of crimson, as did Lily.

"It looks like Harry got the last word again." Stephen chuckled. "Twins? I only caught the last few parts of the conversation, but it seems to me like he saw that he's going to have siblings. What was that about April or May?"

"What's the matter Prongs you look a little flushed." Sirius grinned.

:Oh yeah, before I forget, since it sounds like Uncle Sirius is being a smart ass. I just think that its fair for him to know that he and Aunt Jenna end up with their own little bundle of joy...Julie...Yeah, Julie sounds right.: He went back to sleep.

"Hey Dad, is it possible to marry those two? Since you and Uncle Albus are now both sort of acting Ministers of Magic?" James wanted to floor his father.

"I heard what he said and the answer is yes. I see the point that you're trying to make and your status in the Muggle and Wizarding Worlds was corrected. Although, a slight change had to be made to insure the secrecy of our world remains intact. That would be for Harry, Anna, Jenna, Lily, and you your surname is now Pendragon. Now for Sirius I had to get a little creative and to me the surname fits his personality to a T. He is now known as Sirius Lancelot Black Du Lac." Stephen tried to keep a straight face.

"Cool name isn't that like the knights of the round table?" Bastion who was trailing along beside him grinned.

"That's, um, Sir Lancelot's last name and they always make him dreamy in the movies and you are dreamy." Bree sighed.

"Thanks, I think." Sirius turned his attention to James. "Now what do you know that I don't?" They entered the Hospital wing.

"I'm her big brother and that my friend is the only way the two of you are going to have any, uh, cookies."

"That ain't what you were thinking and I wanna know the big secret." Sirius set Hermione down where Poppy instructed him to.

"I believe he's saying that the three of us are going to be raising kids together." Remus set Draco in another bed.

"Something like that." James set Harry down in his usual spot. "So he has his own bed here does he?"

"Hermione has been here once or twice a year since second year. Your son has been a constant visitor since first year." Poppy nodded. "Let me just say that I'm happy to have all of you back with us and if you would like you can refresh your healing skills here at the Hospital wing this year. That way you aren't very faraway from your boy."

"I was thinking that James could take over as DADA, while Gene and I take a long extended honeymoon." Remus arched at brow at James.

"I think I can handle that." James looked down at his son. "To be honest there is no way in hell that I can leave him."

"Why don't you go catch up while we take care of the kids?" Lily suggested.

"Yes the four of us can handle things from here." Gene suggested. "You can go keep Alex and Katherine from worrying about Hermione."

:Dad watching me sleep is boring. So after mum, Aunt Gene, and Madame Pomfrey finish with us then you can go spend that quality time with mum. I mean unless you think you forgot how.: Harry just wanted them to not worry about him and have some quality time with each other.

James was so red now that his face was as red as a ripe tomato. "Remus you were so right when you said that you needed back up with him."

"Don't worry about it son, it's like riding a broom, you never forget." Stephen who had heard that entire conversation between father and son managed to barely say that with a straight face.

"What's like riding a broom?" Jenna strolled into the Hospital wing.

Sirius was laughing, so hard that he was crying, as was Remus.

:Dad I just thought of something. Merlin said that he righted a wrong. What if that meant that... Well...you know mum was and Aunt Jen was...Do I need to draw you a picture?: Harry wasn't in the mood to rest his mind. :You are exactly as you were before it happened and Uncle Sirius was in a hurry to marry Aunt Jenn. It does make sense.:

James sat down in a chair and buried his face in his hands.

"Prongs we were only..." Sirius found himself eye to eye with a not so happy Stephen. "Holly Shit what the hell did he say now?!"

"Daddy what's wrong with you?" Jenna walked over to get between him and Sirius.

"Jenna what did you and this mutt here neglect to tell me before you died?" He snarled.

"Nothing Daddy," Jenna shuffled her feet and couldn't look him in the eye. "He asked me to marry him and I said yes."

James got to his feet, took Sirius by the neck, and slammed his face into the wall. "You dog! You made a promise to me and you blew it!" He turned him around and then punched him in the gut. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't wipe the floor with your sorry ass!"

"James what the hell is wrong with you!?" Remus couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Leave him alone big brother or I will hurt you!" Jenna knelt down by Sirius, who was clueless about why he was being beaten up.

"James it's in the past so calm down!" Lily got between him and Sirius.

"MERLIN CORRECTED ALL THE WRONGS THAT WERE DONE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?" James roared in fury. "OURS WELL THAT ISN'T A BIG DEAL WE'RE MARRIED! THEM SHE WAS BARELY OUT OF SCHOOL AND HE SWORE TO ME THAT HE WOULDN'T TOUCH HER UNTIL THERE WAS A RING ON HER FINGER!"

"Look, before you go and throw me back in Azkaban, there's only so much that a guy can take before insanity takes over!" Sirius vaulted back to his feet. "There's a ring on her finger so back off! How the hell would you know that anyway?"

"Harry saw something! We've been having an interesting conversation about what it was that he saw. Lily and I holding two babies at his wedding and you holding one in your arms! Do I need to paint you a picture Padfoot!?" James snarled.

Sirius proceeded to faint at the news.

"Nice going you moron, I never got a chance to tell him that!" Jenna punched James in the jaw, kicked him in the groin, and then hit him in the gut for good measure.

James went down for the count.

"Truth be told she found out the day that we died." Anna arched a brow at them. "There was no need to hurt him he had no idea."

"Medic…" James groaned.

"Serves you right as usual you jumped to the wrong conclusion." Lily helped him back to his feet. "You go lie down in the bed next to Harry, while I go get you some ice."

Remus put Sirius in the bed next to Draco. "Now we can go through this together and the girls can have their own little support group."

"He planned this..." James moaned in pain. "I don't know how he did it, but he planned this."

Lily dropped the bag none to gently in his lap. "By the way you are so on the couch for even thinking that thought!" She reached behind him, took away the pillow causing his head to hit the mattress, so she could fluff it. "Harry did not plot to have Merlin give us a new lease on life, and allow Jenna and me to have what was taken away again!" She grabbed him by the hair to lift his head, to put the pillow back, and then let him go. "Why would he do that, so he can eventually use that to his advantage, and do something like elope? Even if that were so, he would not break his promise. He isn't like you or Sirius!" She left him to think about those words to go see if she could help with Hermione.

"Oh yeah, she's pregnant. Heaven help me I barely survived when she was carrying Harry." He pulled the cover up over his head.

"Let's go young lady. We have weddings to arrange." Anna ushered Jenna out of the wing.

"Weddings?" James uncovered his head to look at his father.

"I'm thinking royal wedding. I think we can manage one before Harry and Hermione's summer one." Stephen left him to ponder that.

"DAD!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME! I'M NOT THE ACTING HBP!" James pouted.

"Oh, but you are the HBP just not the next in line to the throne. I know that you don't want that, but you are still a prince. The people will want to see all of you happy and what better way than with a medium sized royal wedding. It will be like a trial run for the main event that being your son's wedding." Stephen was grinning from ear to ear. "I have two girls and one boy to look forward to and just one older grandson to worry about."

"I am so doomed!" James groaned.

--

Chapter 28

Teen rebellion

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	29. Teen rebellion

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives****Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 28

Teen rebellion

--

What would you do? How would you react if you suddenly got your fondest wish and had your whole family back with you? Harry is about to find out that its going to take time to adjust to being around his very much alive parents that are determined to make up for lost time.

--

Ten Hours later...

Hermione stared over at the bed next to her own where Harry had not yet awakened. It had been ten hours since he had fallen unconscious and he was still sleeping. It reminded her of waiting for him to wake up in St. Mungo's. "Draco you don't think that something is wrong do you?"

Draco was lying in the other bed beside hers with Ginny sleeping in his arms. "I don't think that his Mum would be calmly snoozing over there in that bed or that his dad would be calmly watching over him like that if something were wrong with him. I know what you're thinking and that isn't gonna happen again." Draco reassured her. "Let's go over what Wonder Boy did to himself this time. He got gashed in the leg by Mosag, bitten a few times by her kids, spit at by Aragog. I'm sure that I heard something like sizzling noise when that loogie hit his specs. Next he goes off to check on you and you have a broken leg. Wonder Boy then takes your pain away. His system is already being taxed by his ordeal with the spiders, so that's taking even more of his energy. The result of his efforts is to pass out on the big guy's hand, causing him what looks to me like a head injury. In short he overdid it as usual and will wake up grouchy as hell because he isn't holding you."

"I think he did even more than that." Hermione hugged a pillow to her chest.

"More?" Draco's looked over at her and then where Harry was sleeping. "What could he possibly do while he's out cold?"

James was propped up on his elbow watching over his son. "You really do have the tendency to blow things out of proportion don't you, Kitten?" He arched one brow at her just as Harry was fond of doing when he was perplexed with her.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her godfather. "You didn't sit nearly two weeks by his bedside and pray for him to wake up. You didn't have everyone tell you that he was never going to awaken again. Don't you daresay something like that to me when you couldn't even listen to him when he was a little boy." She growled.

"Ouch you awoke the Lioness. You better hide your wand or Harry's."

"So it's not Kitten anymore is it, you're a full-grown lioness." James eyed her warily.

"I'm not a Ducky or a Kitten anymore. Now start talking. What else did he do?" She was in no mood to play nice with anyone.

"Harry may be sleeping like the dead, but I can assure you that he's fine. He's just sleeping off the effects of his ordeal." James tried to put her at ease. "For the first hour he was mentally wide-awake and very talkative with his mother and me, in the not talking out loud method of communication."

"What was this telepathic powwow about? Does it have anything to do with the condition of yours and Uncle Sirius' faces?" Hermione wasn't convinced yet.

"I say you really are quite the firebrand aren't you." James chuckled. "He started out suggesting that his mother and I go spend quality time together while he slept off his ordeal. He kept on with that plan of attack until he came to a realization after Lily suggested that we give him a sibling."

"Oh, oh, my stars now I remember..." Hermione's eyes widened in recognition of something that she had long forgotten. "We were so little when Aunt Jenna and Aunt Lily told us their surprise for you and Uncle Sirius. I don't think that we really understood what they meant, but I do now."

Draco had the look of sheer concentration on his face. "Yeah, Harry was getting twin siblings, and we were both getting a baby cousin. It was a secret though just like when..."

Hermione carried on the conversation. "We got to be in that party at my house. Aunt Jenna and Uncle Sirius must have gotten married that day." She looked over at James and saw the flash of hurt run across his face. "Oh, that's right I remember you couldn't come you were busy with things."

"The afternoon tea at Alex and Katherine's that I blew off was my best friend and sister's wedding..." James felt sick.

"It's all so clear now. Harry knew about the twins before his mother told him. He would constantly babble at us that he was getting a brother and a sister. Then he would get all broody and talk about bad men and nightmares. Our last playtime, I think it was right before it happened, he hugged me and told me sorry he couldn't see me again, the bad man was coming. He knew what was coming and that he was going to be alone." Tears shined in Hermione's eyes. "He tried to tell you many times, but you were focused on keeping them safe, and didn't pay attention to what he was trying to say. He knew that Peter was a bad man all along."

"I think the reason I became such a bastard is there was no longer any good influences in my life. I guess when we met again at eleven part of me knew him and resented him for leaving. I resented both of you for leaving." Draco also has tears in his eyes. "There was no more Uncle Sirius to take me away to play with my friends just dark influences."

James sat up and scrubbed at his face with his hands. "Yeah, I blew it big time. I knew what was up with the prophecy and was determined to beat it. That didn't work out that hot, but now I have a second chance and I'm not gonna blow it."

He looked over at Lily sleeping across the ward, at Sirius snoozing with Jenna in his arms in another bed, and then at Harry smiling in his sleep. "Lily is expecting twins a boy and a girl and my baby sis is expecting one little girl. Lil's is nine weeks along and Jenn is six weeks. I know that I owe Padfoot a major apology. I made him eat the wall when Harry came up with his revelation."

"That's why Uncle Sirius looks all worked up? You thought that he...Oh, broke the cardinal rule. The no cookies till married rule..." He looked down at Ginny and then over at his Uncle. "I can live with that rule, because Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Harry would do a hell of a lot worse than slamming me face first into a wall."

James narrowed his eyes at Draco.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I love and respect my Peaches. It's just she might not have the same morals that I do. Just like a sister of sorts of mine, who's currently pouting, because you're next to Wonder Boy, and she isn't. She's not being entirely truthful with this innocent lamb act of hers. Just ask Wills about it, something about research at thirteen in the library." Draco had to make it known there were two sides to this coin.

Wills walked into the ward with Andrew at that very moment. "Yeah, that's our Ducky. If she doesn't understand it, by crikey does she go and research the hell out of it." Wills gave her a knowing look.

Andrew looked at Hermione and then at Wills. "She's the reason you ranted that Libraries were lacking in enforcing restricting certain books to unknowing teens? I don't believe it. What was she at the time thirteen?"

"That's right and let me tell you that what she was researching was not reading material for an almost fourth year honor student." Wills wasn't happy with her even now after four years.

Harry was frowning in his sleep and had the look of wanting to kill someone.

"Hey, weren't you dating Krum fourth year? For a first conquest I guess your research paid off." Draco found a pillow thrown in his face.

"Will you please shut up!" Hermione was blushing furiously and staring warily over at the other bed. "I don't want him to hunt down anyone and commit cold blooded murder."

Harry shot straight up in bed. "GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T GO AK HIS SORRY FOREIGN ASS! I HAVE DIPLOMATIC IMMUNITY THEY CAN'T TOUCH ME ANYWAY!" He ignored the fact that his head felt like it was splitting open or the room was spinning.

"The lion awakes." Draco regretted his teasing remarks. "Easy there mate. I was only joshing with her. Nothing happened between them, because she was gaga over you, and always has been. She did do one thing and that was finally get you to notice that she was a girl, so in that aspect her dating Duck boy worked."

"Sorry about that I forgot that Wonder Boy there was still out." Wills could feel the fury coming from Harry.

"And I thought that your brother had a temper." Andrew walked over and sat on Hermione's bed.

"Who the hell pissed him off this time?" Sirius opened one eye to see what was going on.

"Draco was teasing Hermione about researching the birds and the bees at the library at thirteen." Jenn cuddled closer to him. "Then he had to blunder it by teasing her and saying that Krum was her first conquest."

"See my face kiddo?" Sirius sat up in bed and pointed to his bruised face. "That is nothing compared to what his son will do to you remember that."

"He did this when he was a baby. He's not even awake yet." James was carefully watching his son, who although his eyes were barely open, wasn't really snarling anymore. "He was on the verge of waking up and Draco's comments caused him to do that."

Lily sat up and looked over at her son and husband. "Is he in pain?" She yawned.

Wills walked up to him and looked down at him. "He's right he is still sleeping."

"Who upset him?" Lily got up and walked over to her son.

"It's a fascinating little tale that I will tell you when we're out of earshot of our son. Evidently our lioness there has read every book in the public library and I mean every book if you get my meaning. The interesting ones were at the age of, oh, thirteen." James pulled her down onto his lap.

"He does this all the time. Especially in sixth year, now I know that most of the time he was sleeping through almost all of his classes." Hermione sighed, "I just have to say this to clear my name. Nothing happened between Krum and me, not anything other than a kiss on the cheek. I only read those books in the library, because those were really the last books there to read, and they explained mums romance novels quite nicely."

"She's gonna to be the death of me yet, but what a way to die." He grinned and lay back down in bed.

"Oh yeah, that boy is in fantasy land right now." Draco chuckled.

Hermione buried her face in a pillow and said nothing.

The adults found it amusing as well.

Harry then sat up, threw back the covers, proceeded to get up, and head out of the ward.

Wills was there to block him. "Going somewhere little brother?"

"Nature calls and I'm not using a chamber pot."

"Let's go. I'll guide you to the bathroom." Wills went to take his arm.

"I'm seventeen I don't need help."

"Watch this you won't believe just how aware he is." James looked at the others and then at Wills and Harry.

"You don't even know where you are, so how can you find the bathroom?" Wills reminded him.

"I'm in the Hospital ward where Hermione is in the bed next to mine. Draco is next to that, Uncle Sirius and Aunt Jenna are across from them. Why is not known to me at the moment. Mum and Dad are sitting on my bed, your dad is sitting on Hermione's bed, and the bathroom is down there and to the right." Harry sounded off like a soldier reciting something that a drill sergeant ordered him to say.

Wills took a step back from him. "Carry on then just come back here after you're finished."

"That was the plan." Harry left the ward.

"Just think of how aware he was at one." She arched a brow at James.

"I've already gone through that with those two. I know that I botched things up the first time. It won't happen again." James promised and sealed that promise with a kiss.

"Just when I think I have him all figured out... He goes and does something like that." Draco shook his head. "I think that being free of that curse is awakening his photographic memory or something."

Harry walked back into the ward passed his own bed and crawled into bed next to Hermione. He carefully reached for her until she was safely snuggled in his arms. "Mine." He sighed and drifted back to sleep.

"Just think we thought that was so cute when they were in diapers now it's just complicated." James got the two of them settled in Harry's bed.

"Those two are trouble just waiting to happen." Andrew found himself kicked off the bed by Harry.

"Trust me when I say that you have no idea." Wills grinned.

--

Four days later

Harry was at his wits end because his family was smothering him. "I need some air." Harry paced the carpet of his and Draco's study area.

"They mean well and you really can't blame them for making up for sixteen years of lost time." Hermione was knitting Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher clothes.

"I caught them plotting with Uncle Albus again." Harry raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. "They want us to be with them and not in the dorm towers."

"That makes sense because Aunt Lily is going to be the acting Healer in Hospital wing, your father is the DADA professor, and Uncle Sirius is one of your Auror trainers." Hermione reminded him of their view. "It's quite logical that they would wish us all to be in a sort of Family wing together."

"Yeah, like that would go over well with the other students. We already had the towers, and new bathrooms. This would be a beacon shouting favoritism. Not to mention that Ginny and Draco are Prefects and we're Head boy and Girl. How can we do our duty if we're in the Family wing together?" Harry pointed out those facts.

"I guess they don't see it that way." Hermione sighed, "They were talking of making the wing where Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva have there quarters and offices. That way we would be close to the Common room."

"So what's your opinion on this? Do you want to be up here in the towers or in the Family wing?" Harry stopped pacing to sit down on the edge of the couch and looked down at her.

"Honestly?" Hermione, who was lying on the couch, looked up at him. "You promise that you won't go all broody on me if I tell you what I think."

"I promise." Harry nodded. "You know that I care about what you think."

"I think that we would get more done seventh year if we weren't in the dorms and that we could still do our duties as Head Girl, Boy, and Prefects." Hermione watched him for a reaction. "I feel that it would be salutary for all of us particularly you."

Harry got up from the edge of the couch and proceeded to stalk into his room.

"You promised me that you weren't going to go off and brood!" Hermione shouted after him. "If you didn't wish to know my thoughts on the matter then you shouldn't have asked me!!"

Harry came back out with his Firebolt and a determined look on his face. "I said that I needed air and I did want to know what you thought about it." Harry opened a set of windows and climbed outside onto the tower's terrace. "That doesn't mean that I have to agree with your reasoning."

"Harry James, don't be an idiot!" Hermione reached for her crutches so she could get up to stop him. "You haven't been cleared to fly on that yet!"

"My head feels fine." Harry mounted his broom and took off into the sky.

"Harry!! It's not like you can't get grounded now!" Hermione reached the window just as he was taking off. "Your parents are very much alive!!"

"They're off shopping in London. So how are they gonna find out?" Harry hovered next to the tower.

"I know that you're upset, because you couldn't see everyone off yesterday, but you were still having headaches and maintaining your balance issues!" Hermione's shouts echoed around the outside the castle. "You should not be on that broom!"

"I appreciate your loving concern, but I need air." Harry shot off towards the pitch.

"Draco and Ginny are off at the pitch. They can watch him make sure that he doesn't hurt himself." Hermione sighed in defeat. "I thought that he'd grown up. Guess I was wrong." She went about her knitting.

--

Ron and Luna appeared next to her thirty minutes later.

"Don't sweat it, Hermione. I'll go watch him." He floated off out the window.

"Boys can be so clueless sometimes." Luna sympathized with her. "You would think that he would take advantage of his cuddle time while he still has it."

"Harry gets cabin fever very easily and no amount of cuddle time will take that feeling away." Hermione went back to knitting the elf clothing.

"Yes, his childhood caged him didn't it?" Luna perched on the edge of the sofa.

_:He is like Arthur. You could never keep him in bed for more than two days, no matter how injured he was. Godric was like that too. Merlin's miracle isn't all that he thought it was going to be. Now he has to learn to live with having parents again. You must be patient with him or try not to hurt him too badly.:_ Gwen tried to give her more insight as to why Harry was acting the way he was.

:I know that he's frustrated about his parents acting like parents. They gave him rules and guidelines to follow for the first time in sixteen years. That doesn't mean that he has to revert to being a prat around me.: Hermione growled.

_:Sweetie, you have much to learn, all men are prats, and they never truly grow out of being boys. We as women just have to grit our teeth and live with the men that we love. After all, we really have no choice. Its either that or kill them and we love them too much for that.: _Gwen gave her that to think about.

"Ron told me why Harry's so moody since his parents came back to life." Luna smiled serenely.

Hermione looked over at her. "He's broody because he has rules to follow now, an actual curfew, and parents that can and will ground him."

"That's part of it, but that's not the main reason." Luna stated breezily.

"You know for someone who just missed the chance at being alive again, you really are in a favourable mood." Hermione growled.

"I have my Ronald with me, so I'm content." Luna was lazily lounging across the top of the couch. "Aren't you curious about why he doesn't even want to cuddle with you right now?"

"I'll bite, Luna." Hermione threw her knitting down and glared at her. "Why has Harry been so waspish with me for the past four days?"

"You decided to change the career path and didn't talk to him about it." Luna floated off to look out the window. "So he's being all ratty about it."

"I don't see how my becoming a Healer is going to mess with the grand scheme of our lives. The way I see it is that my being a Healer will be an asset, since he tends to break, bruise, or cut himself during any of his missions. I would prefer not to be put in that kind of situation." Hermione picked up her knitting and continued the sweater dress for Winky. "I just believe I would be more benevolent if I were someone besides an Auror."

"You of all people should know that you will never make a relationship work, if you don't talk over the important issues with the guy that you plan on marrying." Luna actual looked rather put out which was usual for her. "When is it again ten months or was it eloping at Christmas?"

"He's incensed with me; because I decided not to traipse all over the world in gods knows what kind of conditions chasing after Dark Wizards! I'm not good at doing that! Research yes in a heart beat, but the actual chasing, I just don't see myself being happy with that kind of career. I never thought about what it was to be a Healer and Aunt Gene and Aunt Lily really love what they do. I want to be able to love what I do, not tolerate it!" She threw her knitting at Luna in frustration and it went flying out the window. "I kept him alive for six years! I deserve to do what I want now!"

"So what do you think about how Hermione feels, Harry?" Luna spoke to someone standing just outside the window.

"Oh right, very funny, like he's really standing outside! When I know very well that he took off regardless if he was ready to be on that broom or not! His actions dictate how grown up he truly is! In truth at this moment, no I wouldn't marry him. I love him more than life, but if he's going to act like that then he is so not ready for a serious relationship." She decided to return to her own tower for a while, because she really didn't wish to see him when he got back. "I'm going back to my own tower and read for a while. If I'm going to be serious about this new change in career I may as well get started on it now." She disappeared through Merlin's portrait.

"Hermione running away isn't going to help matters any!" Luna chased after her.

--

"Bloody hell mate you really put your foot in it this time." Ron shook his head at him. "I told you to talk to her and not just go all dark and silent."

"Me?! She should've had the intelligence to tell me about her decision and I shouldn't have had to hear it from my Aunts or my mother!" Harry dropped his packages from Hogsmeade and her knitting onto the window seat. "I was gonna surprise her with something that I got in Hogsmeade, but now it looks like I have to go even bigger than a complete set of Healers books and new quills."

"Mate its not like you were the only one in the wrong here. She should've told you how she was feeling." Ron rather liked the fact that he was dead, because he could now speak his mind, and not get killed by either of them. "You seem to forget that you aren't the only one that has cabin fever. I mean she's laid up too."

"She has crutches and has been out of this castle." Harry tossed his Firebolt inside. "I've been cooped up inside for four days."

"That's sacrilege!" Ron cried out in outrage. "What did that broom do to you?!"

"Would you shut up and help me think of a way to woo Hermione back!" Harry entered the study through the open window and found the action made him dizzy again. "Son of a bitch this really bites! I can't even fly to Hogsmeade without falling off a few times and I never fall off unless there are extreme circumstances!" Harry threw himself onto the couch.

"This smells like Hermione now." He pouted.

"I feel for ya mate, because right now she won't let you get within ten feet of her." Ron paced the front of the couch. "The first thing that comes to mind is buy her a book, but then by the looks of it you did that in spades." Ron took in the packages by the window. "There's always jewelry, but then she has the crown jewels to pick from now..." Ron continued to pace. "You could sneak down to the kitchen, that's if you can manage going down the stairs without falling on your face, and fix her dinner or something."

"I don't think that's a good idea, besides the elves like the kitchen the way it is." Harry buried his face in a pillow. "It took me less than a month to get her and lose her." He muttered miserably into the pillow.

"Lose who?" James walked into the study with his medicine.

"Oh, he blew it big time with Hermione and now he's wallowing in self-pity." Ron supplied the answer to James question.

James looked over at the open window and the window seat loaded with his purchases. "I told you that I was going to pick those up after I got back from London." He set Harry's vial of medicine on the table beside the couch, so he could pick up the Firebolt lying across the entryway. "You are so busted and to think you were so close to regaining your freedom tomorrow."

"Like I care anymore..." Harry grumbled into the pillow. "My life is over..."

"I was gonna go ahead and let you be up in your tower for seventh year, but it seems to me like you need more supervision than I originally thought." James walked over and closed the window. "You thought that Hermione was gonna go for your making a break for it when you shouldn't be on this broom? I hope that your trip into Hogsmeade was a good one, because you're grounded until further notice. What were you thinking anyway? Just because the Weasley twins went and bought the Shrieking Shack is no reason for you to go off and risk breaking your neck."

"They bought the Shrieking Shack?!" Ron gaped at him in horror. "Why the bloody hell would they want that dump!"

"I went to town to get stuff that I had ordered for Hermione and some sweets to cheer her up. I didn't know nor do I care what the twins are up to, now please leave me to wallow in misery in peace!" Harry rolled onto his back to snarl that at his father and then once again buried his face in the throw pillow.

James remembered being that miserable over Lily at his age and sympathized with him. "What was the fight over this time?"

"They didn't actually... No that's not true..." Ron floated Indian style in front of them. "Ya see, this row is over him going off on the broom and the whole Family wing idea."

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Harry grumbled into the pillow. "I wanna die."

"Let's see if I get this straight. You aren't all keen on the whole Family wing idea and she's all for it." James sat down on the carpet and leaned back against the couch.

"He thinks the four of them will look like major teachers and headmasters pets to the students from all the houses." Ron translated the grumbling that was coming from the pillow.

"There's also the factor of Draco not being accepted in the dorm regardless whether you're in the tower or not. He did many nasty things to many of the students and they are gonna want payback. I'm thinking of his safety here as well." James reached behind him and took away the throw pillow from Harry. "I'm speaking to you not the pillow."

"The tower has security measures what's the big deal."

"Yes, it's true the tower has security measures, but the rest of the Common Room, and the other dorms do not." James turned to look at his son. "The point that I'm trying to make is that he has to get to the tower first."

"You just don't get it do you! I don't care if Draco, Ginny, and Hermione all wish to be in the Family wing! I've lived in a dorm atmosphere for six years and you can't just expect me to adapt to the whole parent kid thing overnight! I'm not a kid and you can't get back what you missed no matter how much you wish to turn back the hands of time! Save all of that for the twins and just give me some goddamn space!" Harry sprang off the couch a little too quickly for his heads liking, stumbled into his room, and then slammed his door shut.

"THAT'S TOUGH, BECAUSE YOU'RE MOVING INTO THE FAMILY WING THIS WEEKEND! YOU MIGHT NOT BE USED TO PEOPLE LOVING, WORRYING, OR CARING FOR YOU, BUT YOU ARE DAMN WELL GOING TO LEARN TO LIVE WITH IT!" James sprang to his feet and stalked over to roar at the closed door.

"WHATEVER!! MY LIFE IS RUINED ANYWAY!!"

"YOU CAN KISS YOUR FIREBOLT GOOD-BYE FOR A WHILE AND AS FOR QUIDDITCH YOU CAN KISS THAT GOOD-BYE FOR A FEW WEEKS AS WELL! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT MONEY ANYMORE BECAUSE YOUR ALLOWANCE IS HISTORY!!" James knew that those words would get him to open the door and took a few steps back.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I'M CAPTAIN OF THE QUIDDITCH TEAM! AS FOR THE ALLOWANCE I HAVE A KEY AND A VAULT FULL OF COINS!" Harry threw open the door to his room and glared murderously at his father.

"Term hasn't started yet and practice doesn't start until weeks into term. I was a Quidditch captain too you know." James shot down the first protest. "You have a sealed vault that contains your trust fund. You see kid now that your mother and I are alive again all of that endless wealth changed back over to the two of us. Including that key you used to have in your possession and what you inherited from Sirius." James corrected him on his last statement.

"I don't believe you!" Harry stalked into his room. "_Accio _vault key!" Nothing happened. "Son of a bitch!! What I took out of the vault the last time is all the coins that I have! I just spent most of it on Hermione!"

"I know everything that you've been spending your galleons on. Dad gave me the list of your latest spending spree. You'll have to live with what you have left; there are no Hogsmeade privileges either." James took away the cloak and the Marauders map. "Oh and I'll take these as well don't need you sneaking off the castle grounds. Besides that they belong to me."

"I really don't like you right now!"

"That's good because you aren't my favorite person either and by the way you have to move all of your shit by yourself using no magic to assist you." He left him to brood over those words. "I can be your best friend or I can be a pain in your backside that choice is up to you."

Harry stalked after him shouting down the stairs. "I don't care if you take everything away from me!! It doesn't matter because I lost Hermione!" His shouting was not doing his head any good and when a wave of dizziness overtook him again, he grabbed at his head in pain.

Hermione emerged from the portrait, when she was sure that James had headed back down the stairs, just in time to see Harry in pain. She spotted the potion over on the table, and then made her way to it with her crutches. "Take this it should make your head feel better." She held out the potion in her hand.

Harry looked over at her with the most pathetic I'm-so-sorry look on his face. "I thought that you weren't speaking to me anymore."

Hermione went to sit down on the couch.

"That's funny I don't remember ever saying that to you." She patted the cushion next to her. "Now come over here and sit down before you fall flat on your face."

Harry went to sit down next to her.

"Ok let me have it. Go ahead and hit me with your best shot. I know that I deserve it; after all I have nothing to offer you. Dad kind of took all of that away in one-shot. There's no vault, no map, no cloak, no broom, no Quidditch, and no freedom." He buried his face in his hands. "The thing is I had just lost you so the rest is just gravy."

Hermione looked at the engagement ring on her finger and over at her miserable prince. "The last time I looked lion, I still had an engagement ring on my finger. You will never lose me, not in this lifetime, or the next. I may get extremely frustrated or furious with you at times, but that doesn't mean that I don't love or want you anymore." Hermione leaned over to see if he was listening to her. "I love the person who is inside you, all the rest means nothing to me."

Harry looked over at her with the most pathetic eyes. "You told Luna that you didn't want to marry me and that I was too immature for a serious relationship."

"I said that I wouldn't marry you today, as in right now, or tonight. I never once said that I didn't want to marry you. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about wanting to become a Healer, but your mother told me no undo stress, and I know how phobic you are of doctors." Hermione could tell from the new scrapes and bruises that he had fallen off his broom and that was the ultimate form of humiliation in his world. "Now take your medicine, and then I will take a look at what other damage you did to yourself when you fell off your broom."

Harry reluctantly downed the surprisingly nonhorrid tasting medicine. "That's a potion I have no problem taking, it tastes like peppermint. That's odd because it usually tastes like something undesirably bad." He set the vial down on the end table.

"You know the reason I went on my little flight for air was to get you..." Harry had seen that look in her eyes before in the Prefect bathroom. "I'll just go start packing." He got up and tried not to wince, as he made a break for the safety of his room.

"I saw you wince..." Hermione got up and made her way towards him. "What did you do, land on your back?"

"It's fine..." He almost made it to his door, but she managed to place her hand at the exact place in the middle of his back where he knew a welt was forming, and yelped in pain.

"You are not fine, now don't be a baby, let me see what you did to yourself." She grabbed hold of the back of his t-shirt and pulled it up to see how bad he had hurt himself. He had a three-inch angry looking welt in the center of his spine. "Take your shirt off and go lay on the couch. I'll be right back." Hermione hobbled over to her crutches and headed back to her tower for a herbal healing kit.

"This is trouble waiting to happen...I'll just go face the wrath of mum..." Harry figured he had a good three minutes before Nurse Hermione returned. He was very wrong.

"That welt isn't going to heal on its own, now take the shirt off, lay on the couch, and let me put some of this healing salve on it." Hermione could see that he had been about to make a break for it. "Or don't you trust me enough to treat the wound on your back." She pouted.

"No I trust you, it's just that you shouldn't be on your leg for very long, and I don't want you to be in any pain." Harry came up with what he thought was a solid reason to get out of this without hurting her feelings.

"That's sweet of you to worry, but I got a new cast put on it this morning. It's a walking cast, so I can easily stand on it." Hermione set her healing herbal kit down on the table beside the couch and waited for him to do as he was told.

Harry prayed for Draco to come bounding up the stairs or for his mother to come see if he was still brooding after being punished by his father, but no one was coming. "I got you a whole set of books on healing and some new quills. Why don't we take a look at those instead?"

"Harry James, don't be a big scare baby. I'm not going to hurt you, now quit stalling, and do as I say." She was not going to take no or any kind of bribe.

Hermione had that determined look on her face. He knew that he was doomed to walk down what he knew would probably end up getting him in so deep that he would never see daylight or feel grass on his feet again. He stripped off his t-shirt and lay down on his stomach on the couch.

"This really isn't...god almighty that hurt...necessary." He buried his face in the pillow when she reached out and touched one of the scratches on his back.

"What did you do go rolling down one of the hills when you fell off?" She applied the soothing salve on the scrapes and bruises.

Harry was enjoying his healing treatment and all but purred out his response. "I fell off twice, once on the way to Hogsmeade, and once on the way back, because I was loaded with the..." He went from being content as a cat to jumping up from the couch in pain. "That bloody well felt like you stabbed me in the middle of my back!" He wasn't about to get back on that couch.

"Get back here you big baby. You must have misaligned one of the vertebrae in your back and I have to work it back into place." Hermione was determined to treat her man. "That or you pulled a muscle in your back and I have to work it out so you can move tomorrow morning."

"Oh, no! I know what you have to do to do that and there is no way! What if Draco or Dad were to come up those stairs it would look..." He couldn't force out the words that he wanted to say. "It would look far less than innocent! You're wearing a sundress it's just not a good idea!"

Hermione moved the coffee table and then threw the cushions from the sofa down on the carpet. "Come here."

"No way in hell." Harry folded his arms across his chest and glared back at her.

"Come here or what you think they'll be thinking won't happen until four months after we're officially married." Hermione mirrored his stance.

"You are so bluffing."

"Am I really? You were so convinced that I was dumping you just by listening in on the conversation that I was having with Luna. How do you know that this time I don't mean what I say?" She arched a brow at him and gave him her famous smirk.

"I guess two days in Azkaban might be worth the risk that you aren't bluffing." Harry lay down on the pillows. "Think of me those two days while I'm in prison."

"Nonsense you are not going to prison. Now just close your eyes and relax while my fingers work their magic." She carefully straddled his lower body and began to massage his back.

"Sweetheart you have magic hands." He sighed as she worked on his sore back muscles.

She traced the black and blue welts across the middle of his back with her fingers. "Is that better?" She asked softly.

"Lower love."

"Here?"

"Yes that's perfect."

James came to make amends with Harry, did a double-take when he saw Hermione moving on the other side of the couch, and then heard Harry's contented purr. _I'm not seeing this! He would be risking two days in Azkaban! I mean he wasn't that pissed at me was he?_

He panicked and started to head back down the stairs. "I was seeing things. Yes that's what it was. He's never broken a promise in his life and he wouldn't do it to spite me. I was seeing things; dealing with teenage rebellion is getting to me." He muttered to himself as he reentered the tower study.

"More?" She purred softly.

"Yes love…don't stop…you have a heavenly touch."

"I had better not be interrupting anything." James tried to keep his cool.

Hermione looked up from what she was doing. "Harry…Your dad is here." She hissed.

"Hmm…" Harry turned and looked up at her. "Nice try angel."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER-PENDRAGON!!" James roared. "DO THE WORDS AZKABAN RING ANY BELLS!!"

Harry felt like crying. "I told you that I was gonna get reamed for this!"

James reined in his temper, then stalked around the couch, and let out a sigh of relief. "What the hell did you do now? Fall off your broom?"

"I will attempt anything, even falling off my broom, to keep my angel happy while she's healing." Harry couldn't move if he wanted to Hermione was still sitting on him. "I hurt my back and she was treating it, end of story."

"Lily did that to me once, we were at our almost one year and three month dating anniversary, and in seventh year. I'd taken a bludger to my back in a game and was being stubborn about going to Hospital wing. I had no problem showing off my war wound and she saw it. It looks even worse when you're lying out on the castle lawn, on a blanket, under the beech tree, and Jenna walks by thinking that Sirius was nearby. She ran and told Sirius, who was standing a few feet from our father. I even think The Daily Prophet got a snap of it." James knelt down next to him and got a look at his back. "That's an easy fix, but Hermione doesn't have the finger strength to push that back into place."

Harry didn't like the sound of that. "She's doing fine. Go away."

James picked Hermione up and set her on the couch. "It has to be done junior or you won't be able to move in the morning." He placed a palm on the middle of his back. "Hermione hand me that throw pillow, so he can scream bloody hell into it."

Hermione set the pillow in front of him. "He's your father what can I do?" She bit down on her lip when he gave her the most pathetic look.

Harry buried his face in the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Is he usually always this much of a wuss?" James asked just as he fixed his back.

Harry screamed into his pillow in pain, when it was over he rolled over to glare murderously at his father. "You bloody well enjoyed that and I'm not a wuss! You try living with this scar burning a hole in your head most of your life and then see who gets called a wuss! You are as clueless about me now, as you were when I was one! I guess some things never do change!"

James got back to his feet. "Nope changed my mind, for that everything I said before still stands." He left the room.

"You really should learn to control your temper that zinger was way bellow the belt." Hermione went back to massaging his back with the healing salve.

"I'm only stating the truth! Who the hell is he to call me a wuss!?" Harry sneered.

"He wasn't serious. He was only teasing you. If you're going to be an Auror then you're going to have to work on reading your mark. It's a skill that you sorely lack in." Hermione hated the tension between Harry and his father. He was treating his dad like an intruder; it wasn't fair to either of them. "Why can't you let him in? He's your father not the enemy."

"Trust is hard for me, it always has been. It's just that some part of me thinks that Dad failed in protecting me." Harry turned so he could look up at her. "I can't get passed that and I don't know if I ever will."

"He was powerless to defy the fates or your destiny. You can't blame him for what was out of his control. You both deserve this second chance with each other, but the problem is the two of you are exactly alike." Hermione pushed herself up to her feet. "I'm finished with your back. Now if you will excuse me I have to go back to reading my books."

"That's it!! You leave me with nothing?" Harry got to his feet his back felt a thousand percent better.

"No, I'm not going to kiss your scrapes and make them all better. You have to earn that by making amends with your dad." She disappeared through the portrait.

"One of these days I'm gonna have the last say!" Harry went to go in search of his father.

--

Chapter 29

The solution

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	30. The solution

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives****Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 29

The solution

--

James discovers why Harry is acting the way he is and comes up with a solution to the problem one that all of you are going to love.

--

Harry stood in front of a statue of the Gryffindor house symbol.

"I wish to enter the family wing." He glared at it.

The majestic statue came to life. "The young prince is in trouble again, I see." It actually looked amused.

"Yeah, so what's new...?" Harry grumbled. "Do I get to enter or what?"

"Ones temper is always ones liability." It growled as it gave him entrance to the wing.

"Tell me something that I don't know!" Harry stalked into an area that he had yet to visit. It really felt like a home and not a room in the castle. He was standing in an entryway where marble steps lead up to more floors. Harry walked further into what was not a wing, but like walking into Lazy Meadows.

The main floor consisted of a study/library, a Common Room area with huge stone fireplace, comfortable overstuffed chairs, a very comfy looking sectional sofa and picture windows that provided a breathtaking view of the countryside. The room screamed of the comforts of home. Another room looked to be a place where they could hold DA meetings or study groups if they wished. The only thing that it lacked was a kitchen area. "This is nice." Harry left the Common Room to head to the second floor that evidently was Remus & Gene's floor. "I get it each couple is getting their own area." He headed up the stairs to the third floor Charlie & Tonks were on that one. Up the stairs, he went again Sirius & Jenna were on the fourth floor, more stairs and he found himself at his grandparent's quarters. He went further up the stairs and found where he would be staying. He was standing in front of massive double doors with a plaque that read Lily, James, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and more all dwell here. Family are always welcome others enter at your own peril. _And More? What did that mean?_ He wondered.

A door opened and he found himself hugged by his mother.

"Come in and see where your new home is going to be for a while." She pulled her reluctant son into the family quarters, which in itself was like a home.

The fact the castle could create something on this scale was mindboggling to him. "This wing is amazing it's like a home inside a castle."

"That's the idea silly. We wanted you to have a sanctuary away from school. Here I'll give you a tour." She showed him the first room near the entrance. There were areas to complete their homework, and even a computer area. "The next one is the one that James thinks will be you boy's favorite." She smiled.

"That would be the game/entertainment room." Harry was amazed at how much this room resembled Lazy meadows entertainment room, only this one contained their video gaming systems. Harry was grinning from ear to ear maybe this wouldn't be that bad after all.

"Then there's a Common Room with fireplace where we can all spend time together and the picture windows give us a lovely view." Lily was happy that he was pleased with his new home.

"This has another floor to?" He had notice there were stairs when he had entered the family quarters.

"It has three floors, ours is on the first one, the girls are on the second, and you boys are on the top floor. The layout is like what you had in Lazy Meadows, only you have more room." James walked into the Common Room. "The best part is that you can stargaze out on the terrace if you want to."

"I was out of line a while ago and I'm sorry." Harry managed to get out an apology.

"I think what the two of us need is to go rough it out in the wilderness for awhile. It'll be a good male bonding experience for us." James revealed his master plan.

"Roughing it, as in camping?"

"Camping wizarding style my boy is very different from muggle camping." James reassured him.

"I know…" Harry felt the loss of his friend hit him again. "We used a wizarding tent when Ron..."

"We went to the Quidditch World Cup!" Ron walked into the room very much alive. "Your dad figured out what was wrong. Talked to his ring that would you believe has King Arthur in it? Who then contacted Merlin, and here we are." Ron found himself tackled by Harry. "I take it that you like your surprise." He hugged him back.

"Ron!! You're alive!!" Harry blinked back tears.

"Yeah, I know!" Ron had tears in his eyes as well. "Luna and Cedric are alive too, so just may solve your Cho problem."

"This is so great!" Harry was truly happy again.

"Did I say the two of us? I meant Ron, Arthur, and Draco as well. It's going to be a male bonding trip." James found himself tackled by his son.

"You're the greatest dad in the universe!" Harry was showing them a side that they had yet to see, him being truly happy.

"I love you too son." James hugged him back. "We're gonna take off bright and early. That'll give Ron time Monday and Tuesday to be with Molly and Arthur. That way he can take the Apparation test as well."

"Oh yeah, that." Ron looked uneasy about taking the test again.

"It's not bad Ron, besides second times the charm." Draco was carrying Hermione.

"It's good to see you, Ron." Hermione was tearing up.

Ron walked over and took her out of Draco's arms. "Good to see you as well brat. Do ya think that you can stop hurting yourself now that I'm back among the living?"

Hermione hugged him. "I'll try big brother."

"Big brother," Ron grinned over at Harry. "I kind of like hearing that little sister."

"No hard feelings, Ron?" Draco was uneasy about this new turn of events and didn't know where he fit now.

"No hard feelings, Draco." Ron grinned. "Try to relax. You're with friends now, who aren't gonna toss you out because the whole gang is back together again. I mean we're gonna be brothers when you marry my baby sis, so you can't be all edgy around me. I do remember you making amends a while back ago now relax."

"In that case I challenge you to a game of Quidditch in the game room." Draco grinned.

"Oh, you are so on. I'm so gonna kick your ass." Ron gave Hermione to Harry. "This one belongs to you."

"Are you ok now?" Hermione smiled up at him.

"Yeah, I'm really ok now." Harry twirled her around and she laughed. "I think I might have a problem getting all of my stuff up here without magic, but other than that I'm great."

Lily elbowed James in the ribs. "Your father has something to say to you about that."

James raked his fingers through his hair. "You're off the hook for now. Although, there is still no map, no cloak, and the only money you will get is the money that comes in from your partnership with the twins, because that was a good decision on your part. Consider that your allowance, but remember what you take out doesn't just magically reappear like the old one. I believe you owe Cedric Diggory 500 galleons for his half of the winnings, which I have already taken care of, and this is the key to your new vault." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden key.

Hermione took it from him. "I'll take that."

"So Hermione's already controlling the money I see." James chuckled.

"Now that Ron's back the two of them will be going off to Hogsmeade to buy useless junk like wizard cards, the items at the joke shop, or more sweets than they can handle." Hermione gave him the look.

"I spent my last Galleon on you, but you do have a point." Harry kissed the top of her head. "What you say we sic Franc, Beau, and Regina on Ron and Luna."

"Do you think that he would survive intact? I just came from there and let me say that he has wandering hands when he's measuring you."

"Now James, he's as harmless and as much of a genius in fashion as he ever was." Lily chided.

"I thought that you, Jenna, and mum were in bliss." James pulled her to him for a kiss.

"Wow Mum you look great." Harry noticed that his mother had undergone a Franc/Beau/Regina makeover. "Not that you needed it." He added hastily.

"Thanks honey. Wills met us there to check in and to see how the two of you were doing." Lily snuggled in James arms.

"Did he tell you about our case of muggle money?" Harry walked over to the couch and got comfortable. He wasn't about to tell them that he was getting light-headed or dizzy.

"We visited the London museum with Andrew and he liked the Ancient coins, so much that he wet himself when he saw them. Each is worth millions of dollars in muggle money. I think that we have that covered for awhile an American fellow named Trumps has been interested in the coins. Evidently, he is some sort of eccentric billionaire. It amazes me how much muggles value those coins." James settled Lily on his lap in one of the big overstuffed chairs.

"10 seventeenth century Spanish galleons are worth 3 million pounds, so anything BC would be worth a great deal more to a collector." Hermione was happy and content in his arms. "I know why you got us settled on the couch. You're dizzy again aren't you?"

"I may have been feeling a little light-headed, but I'm fine, now that I'm resting with you in my arms." Harry closed his eyes.

"Or could it be the back rub she was giving you a little while ago helped as well?" James chuckled.

"I was wondering why he stalked up here without a shirt smelling of herbal ointment. Now I know why James came up here looking shell-shocked. He must have thought..." She smothered a giggle. "At least the two of you won't end up front page news like we did, but then you did get caught rolling around in the grass didn't you."

"Hello everyone do you know where Ronnie went?" Luna asked in her usual dreamy serene tone.

"He's probably in the next room playing video games with my Dragon." Ginny rolled her eyes. "He's in bliss now that he can still have his toys."

"I really thought that Ronnie would be raiding the kitchens by now." Luna curled up on the couch.

"Luna? Aren't you excited about seeing your dad again?" Hermione smiled at her.

"Oh, you don't know do you?" Her dreamy blue eyes widened in surprise.

"What don't we know?" Harry frowned.

"Dad died two days ago on an expedition to find a Pegasus. It was quite sudden and they really don't know if The Quibbler is going to go on printing or not." Luna seemed rather calm about the loss of her dad.

"Oh, Luna I'm sorry. You must be just crushed." Hermione gasped.

"Yeah, you adored your dad." Harry felt his happiness subside a little.

"The reason Ronnie and I haven't been around much is because I've been able to spend time with dad, before it was his time to go. He died doing what he loved, searching for the unexplained, and that means he was happy. I know that he and mother are together now." Luna played with a strand of her long blonde hair. "I guess the paper is my responsibility now, but Ronnie has a plan that involves the twins and he says that it's going to be all right."

"Luna, you're a part of our family now and we will help you with whatever you need." Lily got up and gave her a hug.

"I'd like that." She wasn't used to being hugged by a motherly type except for Ron's Mom. "It's good to know that I have family."

"That's right Luna, welcome to the family." Harry and Hermione smiled.

"I third that and by the looks of it the twins are expanding their empire to newspapers too." James walked over and hugged Luna. "Looks like I have four daughters now."

"RON!!" Molly raced into the room.

"Molly dear, remember that Harry has a concussion, so try to calm down." Arthur saw that Harry was lying on the couch.

"Harry dear!!" Molly raced over to the couch to where Harry was resting.

"Hi Aunt Molly, I'm fine." Harry was hugged around the neck. "Ron's in entertainment room with Draco. It's right behind you."

"I was so worried that one of my boys was hurt on the day that they were being honored." She still had a hold around his neck.

"My son is going to be fine. You might want to let him go so he can breathe." Lily growled. "Your son, that would very much like to see you, is in there."

"Lily you look lovely and James you look so handsome. I don't mean to meddle, but he has been mine since second year and I'm rather protective of what's mine." Molly kissed Harry on the cheek then walked over to the two of them.

"I appreciate all that you have done for my son, but as you can see he is safe and sound with his mother and father." Lily's eyes flashed with temper. "I as a Healer can make sure that my son is all set for when term starts."

"Uh, Lily darling," James could feel that her temper was on slow boil. "She wasn't saying that you couldn't have junior back."

"No of course not! We're thrilled to have all of you back with us and he needs this chance to be with the two of you!" Arthur seconded James remarks.

"You know the both of you can share me." Harry could see a standoff in the making.

"Share you? Don't be silly Harry dear, you will always be one of mine, even though you have your parents now." Molly smiled sweetly down at Harry and then at Lily. "You are always a part of our family."

"Mother, I think they know that you think of him as a son, but he's theirs, and you act like he got hurt under their watch." Ginny frowned at her mother.

"He wasn't even under their care for two hours and look at what happened. Not that I don't understand after all they were just getting their parental feet wet again." Molly put her foot in her mouth.

Lily narrowed her eyes at her. "Are you insinuating that I can't take care of my son or that we failed as parents again!? Harry happens to be a very brilliant young wizard, who can damn well take care of himself, and has taken care of himself long before you ever laid eyes on him! He does tend to run into situations, but that's just something that he got from his father!! He did not get hurt, because of anything that James or I didn't do! He got hurt rescuing Hermione's baby brother and sister from ARAGOG and MOSAG!!" She stood up a good six inches taller than Molly's five foot four inch frame.

"That was because of a spell from James and Sirius' bag of tricks that Frank Longbottom taught the kids!!" Molly placed her hands on her hips.

"Molly, what in the name of Merlin has come over you!!" Arthur shouted in outrage. "Harry is their son! We are not taking him away from his parents! They are our friends or don't you remember that!"

"I'm merely pointing out that mistakes were made!" Molly growled.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this! You two should be happy to see each other, not clawing at each other, because you don't wanna share me! I love the two of you equally and that should be enough!! I love both Dad and Uncle Arthur the same way!! My god you're acting like you're fighting over someone who doesn't have the ability to take care of himself!" Harry had heard enough and attempted to end the conversation, which instantly caused his head to start splitting again.

"ENOUGH!! All that you're doing is causing him stress that he does not need nor want!! So stop it or I will make you stop!!" Hermione had Harry's wand in her hands. "I'll end this right now!! He belongs to me and I dare any of you to challenge me on that issue!"

"I second that motion. Please take a shot at challenging her in a temper. We'll all be happy to visit you in both in St. Mungo's. He's all grown up, not some first year! My gods by the way the two of you are going at it, one would think that he was daft in the head or something!" Ron was standing in the doorway of the entertainment room. "I can't believe that you, who have always said that you wished that his parents were back in his life, now regret that it happened!"

"Oi! Did you just call me mentally challenged or something!?" Harry opened one eye to glare at him.

"Ron that's not what I..." Molly's voice caught at the sight of her son.

"That is exactly what you were doing. You know as well as I do that Harry does what he wants no matter what parent is watching over him. If there's a rescue mission Harry's right there to lend a hand. That's just Harry." Ron walked over and hugged his mother. "I know that it took you six years to officially bring him into the fold, but having his parents back doesn't mean that you won't be in his life anymore. I mean he's my best mate."

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart for watching over my baby, but he's my mine, and I have so much time to catch up on with him. You can still be in his life; no one is arguing that fact." Lily blinked back tears. "I know that you love him like your own, but you can't take him he's mine."

"Aunt Molly you're so lucky that she didn't turn you into a donkey or something worse because Mum is expecting a boy and a girl in April and Aunt Jenna is expecting a girl as well." Harry thought that they needed to know that little detail.

"So that's why Ron, Luna, and Cedric couldn't be brought back like the rest of you." Arthur walked over to shake James hand. "Congratulations on the little ones."

"Thanks Arthur." James grinned. "Junior over there figured it out for us."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Harry growled. "I am Harry James not James Harry Jr."

"I didn't wish to saddle you with James Harry the second, so we compromised and switched the name around to Harry James." Lily explained. "But to James you've always been Junior."

"Actually, it's Prince Harry James Merlin Evans Potter-Pendragon if you want the official royal version." James watched Harry's mouth hang open.

"Hermione's is Lady Hermione Anne Diana Spencer-Granger." Lily surmised that Hermione had never told Harry that.

"I like Harry or Harry James if you're toasted at me, is fine thank you. I think I might be able to get use to Junior." Harry did not like his full name. "My god no wonder Voldemort zeroed in on me!! You added Merlin to my name!"

"I like Hermione or Hermione Anne if you're mad at me." Hermione didn't like her full name being made public.

"Wow you two got saddled with some names didn't you." Ron smirked.

"You're one to talk Ronald Bilius Arthur Weasley." Luna smirked.

"Oh really, Lunette Serena Diana Lovegood," Ron grinned.

"I love my name." Luna smiled.

"Well Draco's is let me see if I remember it all Draco Sirius Lancelot Black." Ginny joined in.

"Like yours is better Ginevra Molly Elizabeth Weasley...wait a second it is better." Draco pouted.

"I just want it known that this however awesome, completely reeks of favoritism, and I just know that it's gonna come back and bite us all in the ass seventh year." Harry decided to change the subject to something more important.

"Wonder Boy does have a point." Draco raised his brows. "But I love this place hands down over the dorms."

"It'll keep them off Draco's ass, so that's a good enough reason for doing this." Ron put in his two cents.

"But he's not Draco Malfoy. He's his long lost hidden good twin brother, who came, and killed his evil twin." Ginny spoke up.

"Oh yeah, about the story that you guys came up with...Nice try, but you blew it when he went and made that speech at the celebration about how much of an ass he was. That showed that it's a change of heart, and not a change of body that happened." James shook his head. "You have to learn that to spin a story like that you have to jointly agree to one story not three."

"Dad we're talking about Draco, not running for office." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I know that we'll get far more done here than in the dorms. There are fewer distractions and we can still do our duties as Prefects and Head Boy and Girl." Hermione had her say.

"So are the tweebs gonna be staying with us or what?" Harry frowned.

"The twins are going to be with their fellow first years and they are not tweebs they have names." Lily frowned at her son.

"Look at me, Hermione, and Draco then say that again." Harry closed his eyes to ward off his pounding headache.

"Ok this chat is over. Harry has a headache again." James saw him wince when he closed his eyes. "Arthur you and Ron are invited on a camping trip, which means you ladies have free rein of the castle till Monday. Feel free to shop till you drop on me. That leaves you both Monday and Tuesday to spend time with Ron, Luna, and Ginny. That should give junior time enough to heal."

"Two days?" Draco pouted. "I guess I can study for my Apparation exam."

"I think my head is gonna fall off." Harry truthfully came clean about how he was feeling.

"Camping?! Are you looking at him? He fell off his broom twice today! Is it really safe?" Ron frowned.

"You fell off your broom? Not possible. Did someone capture it on film?" Draco teased.

Harry took his wand back and pointed to Draco's feet. "_Incendio_." He snarled in a strained voice.

"You have to learn how to take a joke!" Draco hopped up and down he was suffering from a mild hotfoot. "Would someone please douse me foot!"

"_Aqueductus_," Harry then soaked him with the counterspell. "There you go."

"Harry James, knock it off!" Ginny squeaked because she was also soaking wet.

Draco took in the view before someone threw a blanket on Ginny. "Thanks mate you got Ginny wet too."

"_Glacius Maximus_." Harry then made him a Popsicle. "Cool off."

"I...Knew...that...was...coming..." Draco sneezed and his teeth were chattering.

"Imagine what he would do to you if he were awake." Hermione giggled.

"No thanks... I wish to live." Arthur was thawing out Draco.

"He really did sleepwalk through sixth year didn't he?" Ron couldn't believe how aware Harry was in his sleep.

"Had a plan didn't I...Should have left it to Hermione." Harry yawned cuddling Hermione to him like a teddy bear. "Mine."

"Oh yeah, you know what he wants." James shook his head.

"He isn't wearing a shirt." Ginny finally noticed Harry's lack of clothing. "Why isn't he wearing a shirt?"

"Nurse Hermione probably gave him a back rub." Draco was once again dry.

"Oh, you could say that and then some." James chuckled.

"Oh yeah, and she's all mine." Harry smiled.

Dobby appeared on the couch. "Dobby was wondering if family would like dinner up here or down in the Great Hall."

"Anywhere! I'm starving!" Ron's stomach growled loudly and everyone laughed.

"Master Ron we make favorites for you and Mistress Luna." Dobby hopped off the edge of the couch to go over and hug Ron's leg. "Welcome back Dobby missed Master Ron."

Ron reached down to pat Dobby's head. "I missed you too Dobby. Now please feed me before I pass out." He groaned.

"Dobby make it better." He snapped his fingers and tables appeared loaded with food. "Dobby fix meal for other teachers now." He vanished.

"YES!! Food!!" Ron made a beeline for the tables.

"That's our Ronnie." Molly smiled.

"Did someone mention food?" Fred and George walked into the family quarters. "We're famished after working on the shack."

"Hey little bro save some of that food for us," George raided the tables.

"Yeah, we need all the energy we can get to renovate the shack." Fred growled.

"It's gonna be brilliant when we finish." George had plans for that shack.

"The place is loaded with every vile creature you can think of. It's a DADA Professors dream. You need anything Uncle James?" Fred looked over at James.

"Sure, I'll take a dozen of each creature, except for a boggart and Doxie I'll only need one of them since one is enough to demonstrate what they do and how to counter them. I might just bring the advanced classes there for practice or something." James checked that off the mental list that he had on what he would need to teach DADA. "I would also like to say that you have brilliantly carried on the Marauder legacy and that Sirius and I are proud of you."

"We tried our best to keep up the tradition and the map was a brilliant tool for us to use to achieve our greatness." Fred stated with pride. "There's a little section of Portable Swamp, our brilliant creation in our honor, in the fifth floor corridor of the East Wing."

"Yeah, we've been working on a map of our own for the business, but we can't seem to get it right." George frowned.

"It does the insulting beautifully, just won't draw the right map. I mean who wants the layout for Buckingham Palace or Parliament." Fred growled between taking bites of chicken.

"Wills..." Harry answered in his sleep.

"Oi Harry, I was wondering where you were." George spied Harry and Hermione on the couch. "What did ya say about our map?"

"Wills would kill for that map, but he isn't going to get it, so ignore what my sleeping lion is muttering." Hermione arched a brow at them.

"I'll keep that in mind." Fred grinned. "It keeps drawing maps of important muggle locations nothin that we care about."

"If he's sleepin why's he answering our questions?" George took a closer look at Harry.

"Harry does that all the time. He did it all through sixth year." Ron was on his third helping of food.

"Ronald Bilius Arthur Weasley, you are going to make yourself sick!" Molly stalked over and took the plate away.

"I haven't eaten in two months give it back!" Ron was ready to hurt anyone who denied him his food. "Oh gods! I don't feel so good." Ron held his stomach, which was protesting the food that had been forced into it.

"Up the stairs second door on the right," Lily pointed to the stairs.

"Thanks!" Ron raced up the stairs.

"Luna there's a vial of pink potion on the counter make sure he takes some." Lily saw that Luna was heading up the stairs after him.

"I'll do it." Molly rushed passed Luna.

"He's my Ronnie." Luna sat down on the stairs and pouted.

"I'm so gonna kill Ron." Harry muttered in his sleep. "He got to have cookies."

"WHAT!?" Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Fred, George, and Arthur all stared at Harry.

"It's not like what the six of you are thinking. Well, yeah, it is, but when you're dead there are no circumstances to worry about. When you're dead that's it and you go on from there. Now that they're alive the same rules apply to them as they do with the four of you." James tried to explain the situation.

"What James is trying to say is that what happened on the other side doesn't count as the same thing here." Lily tried to salvage the situation.

_:You're one to talk. What about you and Hermione sharing certain dreams? That is the same as what Ron and Luna did. By the way your welcome you ungrateful pup!:_ Merlin went back to sleep.

"Bullshit energy or physical same frickin thing." Harry grumbled. "First-Grandpa tried to explain it... That isn't helping anymore than the two of you trying to explain the situation." He pondered a comeback to what Merlin had growled at him. :Thanks and no it isn't the same and no amount of spinning it will convince me.:

"We get more from him asleep than we ever did awake." George grinned.

"Watch your tongue young man." James growled. "Asleep or not there are ladies in the room."

"Ok then this is what I think of your explanation." Harry let go of Hermione long enough to flash him the usual sign.

"No more Hermione for a while." James used his wand to lift Hermione out of his arms and over next to him and Lily. "I'm gonna break him of that habit."

"Hermione likes the view this way anyway." Ginny smirked.

"Uh-huh I never tire of the view." Hermione had a dreamy look on her face.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. "What's going on where did Hermione go?"

"No way!" Fred and George gaped at him. "No frickin way!!"

"When did you two get here?" Harry sat up and stretched his sore muscles.

"When he's talking in his sleep he doesn't remember unless he wants to." James narrowed his eyes at his son. "Do you Junior."

"Nope," Harry smelled the food. "Food! I'm starving." He vaulted off the couch and raided the tables.

"I think that from now on I'm gonna stop at seconds." Ron came down the stairs and sat down next to Luna. "I know how you feel, but its back to reality now." He cuddled her in his arms.

"Yeah, welcome back to the land of cold showers and sleepless nights Mate!" Harry was sitting next to Hermione sharing the food on his plate with her. "By that way if you even try to do what you could do on the other side, its two days in Azkaban. I just thought you might wanna know."

"Two days in Azkaban?" Ron gulped his eyes widened in terror in response to his statement.

"Yeah, that's the time that you do if you break the cardinal rule of no cookies before marriage." Draco nodded.

"Got it," Ron gulped again.

"Good." Draco and Harry looked over at each other and smirked.

--

Chapter 30

Roughing It

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	31. Roughing It

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives****Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 30

Roughing It

--

I believe that some father and son bonding is in order, so what better way than a weekend camping trip...five days before school is to start.

--

(5am sharp the next morning)

Harry stumbled down the steps and into the family Common Room. "I swear that I'm gonna sleep in the two days before term starts."

"I know what you mean." Draco was barely awake.

"Morning boys," James was wide-awake and in a sickeningly good mood. "Are we ready to take on the wilds of Scotland?"

"Give me coffee or someone is gonna die." Draco grumbled.

"I have something better than that guaranteed to wake you two up in an instant." He handed them two steaming mugs of Marauder tea.

Harry was still asleep, so he stupidly took a large sip of the special blend of tea and fire whisky.

"Does...(gasp)...mum...(cough)...know that you...(choke) are giving us this." Harry was awake, but his throat was on fire.

Draco thinking that it was some blend of coffee took an even larger gulp of the hot brew. "Bloody hell this has fire whisky in it!" He croaked.

"It's Padfoot's special recipe, guaranteed to keep the body warm, and the drinker awake. So drink up boys." James took a healthy swallow out of his own mug. "Now as for your mother, what she doesn't know won't hurt her. You're under Marauders code now boys. What happens on our adventure stays between us, the women need not know."

"What time is it?" Ron stumbled down the stairs missing the last four and landing on his butt. "Ouch that's gonna leave a bruise."

"Here you go Ron have some tea." James handed him a mug.

Ron sniffed at the contents in the mug. "What's in it?"

"Just a little pick-me-up for the trip, no harm no foul." Harry took a sip of his own tea and managed to swallow it without coughing. "See nothing to it's safe."

"In that case bottoms up," Ron gulped down half the mug and his eyes all but rolled up into the back of his head. He coughed and gagged for a full minute before being able to speak again. "This has fire whiskey in it!" He croaked.

"Yeah, it does there's nothing like a little kick to get the blood pumping in the morning!" James finished his tea and set it down on the coffee table.

"So where in Scotland are we going?" Harry managed to finish his tea.

"I thought that we might camp out by Loch Ness." James was going through their supplies.

"What kind of tent are we going to be in?" Draco set his empty mug down on the table.

"We're camping on land that's been in our family for centuries, so there won't be any Muggle interference. It's where dad likes to send the Auror trainees for their survival training." James grinned. "We'll be able to fish for our dinner and hike around for miles."

"I haven't been camping in years. This will be a good experience for you boys." Arthur had a mug in his hands and was dressed all-out in wilderness gear.

"I told you this was gonna be boot camp." Harry took in Arthur's appearance and wasn't pleased.

He looked ready for anything they might come across, in his khaki Muggle like gear, complete with a vest with Muggle fishing lures on it, and a matching hat. "I hear that this is the in thing with Muggles when they camp."

"You mean that we're actually going to catch our meal with a fishing pole or something?" Draco had never fished in his life. "We're gonna starve. I just know it and the bugs there are gonna eat us alive!" Draco was beginning to show a little of his old-self, but it was because of the lack of sleep.

"That's the idea. It's gonna be great and you three are gonna love it!" James was dressed in heavy Khaki pants, a heavy fisherman's sweater, and hiking boots. "You boys need to go change into something like I'm wearing and then pack warm clothes."

The three of them were in jeans and t-shirts.

"And Draco you're not gonna starve, but the insect thing I can't count that out, nor can I count out that you may or may not get poison ivy or poison oak. That's what roughing is all about. We're men we can handle it. Right boys? Now move out!"

"Yeah, ok, ok we're going." Harry, Draco, and Ron turned and headed up the steps.

"Jackets wouldn't be that bad of an idea either." He called after them.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Harry grumbled. "I'm starving. We had better get to eat breakfast before we go."

"You'll get fed Junior, now move your ass, or I might change my mind and just wait until we get there." James was standing at the foot of the steps.

The three of them wasted no time going up to their rooms.

"Works every time," James grinned.

"They all set to rough it like men?" Sirius walked in dressed and packed to go camping.

"You don't have to go Padfoot." James handed him a mug of tea.

"What and miss being part of Draco's initiation into roughing it? Not a chance I'm going." He took a healthy sip of tea. "Now that's more like it man's tea. It's just what you need to get started at the crack of dawn. So Prongs, how's our smart ass this morning?"

"Not happy, but his head seems to be fine now. He managed to drink a full mug of tea. He thinks that he's gonna be in camping hell." James chuckled.

"Let him think what he wants. He's at our mercy for the next two days." Sirius grinned. "Hey Arthur, you look prepared to take on the world in that getup."

"It's a camper's survival gear special. Bought it on a whim at a Muggle wilderness store." Arthur grinned.

--

Harry stripped down to his shorts and stalked into his bathroom. "I just know that dad is up to something." He got out a large backpack and stuffed it with clothes, his domestic wand, and other previsions like his fathers journal. All the things that he would need to create his own Marauders map. He also put in three invisibility cloaks that his father had no clue he owned.

"I feel that it's about time dad learned a lesson. If he wants to call me his minime, well then he's gonna get just that." He chose the same sweater, pants, and hiking boots that his father was wearing. It looked as if Franc had given them similar style wardrobes and Beau had styled his dad's hair similar to his own style. He placed the hazel tinted contacts in his eyes, too his shock, he was staring at the image of his father. The scar was now just barely visible to the naked eye and one would have to be staring him in the eye to see it.

Hermione had come looking for him, so they could have time to say good-bye, "You should bring your specs just in case and warm clothes." She didn't want him to go.

Harry turned to grin at his angel. "I'm all packed and ready to go, but I can't leave until my angel kisses me good-bye." He opened his arms and she flew into them. "I am so gonna miss you. I love you so much." He hugged her fiercely.

Hermione reveled in the embrace. "I don't want you to go. I love you so much it hurts." She whimpered. "I'll be lost with missing you so much." She looked up into his eyes and did a double-take. "You're wearing your tinted contacts. Are you that angry with your father?"

"He calls me junior. Well now he gets more than he bargained for. The one thing that I did do with the Dursley's was camp. They had a cabin and I had a tent, so I know how to rough it. He thinks that I'm gonna be off guard, well, we will see who's Mr. Survival after this weekend." He had that wicked pirate gleam in his eyes again. "Now kiss me I'm going off to war." He picked her up in his arms and kissed her.

Hermione was set back down on her feet several minutes later. "Don't see this as war or a competition. See this as a time to get to know your dad. Promise me that you are going to give this a chance before declaring all-out war on them."

"I promise that I will give this a chance, but if he goes off on how great he is at survival situations then it's on." Harry kissed her again, "See you Sunday night if they let us come back that evening." He headed out of his room with the backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Behave!" Hermione dogged his steps.

"This feels familiar." Harry continued down the hallway. "Yes I love you too."

"I mean it behave yourself!" She growled by his ear. "Oh, yes I love you more."

"I will behave myself as long as dad does." Harry turned to look down at her.

"You know what I always say..." Hermione found herself kissed senseless.

"I know angel, ignore him." He set her back down and headed down the stairs.

"I love you and just ignore him!"

"My life is now complete!" Harry turned and blew her a kiss.

Hermione stood at the top of the steps. "Um, I don't have my crutches." She sniffled.

Harry walked down to the second landing and set his pack down. "You hopped up the steps and didn't have a plan to get down?" He took the steps two at a time, scooped her up, and carried her down to her level. "Ok now which room is yours?" He walked down the hallway.

"It's the last one, which makes it directly under your room." She smothered a giggle, when she heard his heart skip a beat, and then start beating faster. "I have a great view and a walk out terrace that has stairs that lead hmm right up to your room."

Harry walked through the open doorway of her room. "Thanks that's definitely need-to-know information. Now try to spend as much of my Dad's money as possible." He tucked her back in, kissed her on the nose, and headed out of the room. "I love you too and yes I will try to ignore him!" He beat her to the final word closing the door just as she threw something at it.

--

"Now to take on my dad," He headed to the stairs picked up the pack and jogged down to the Common Room.

"It's about..." James was about to growl at him, but then took in Harry's chosen look. :Frickin hell! Why you little piss ant.: James stared nearly eye to eye with the identical image of himself.

"Junior Pendragon reporting for boot camp as ordered, sir!" He went as far as to salute him. :You haven't seen anything yet dad.:

"Oh Prongs, has he got you this time!" Sirius hooted with laughter. "I can't tell who is who."

"Harry is the one with the scar." Draco walked up to him, but could barely distinguish who was who. "The scar is still there isn't it?"

"It's there, but now you need to be within an inch of my head to see it." Harry had that wicked look in his eyes.

"Oh, I know that look. It's your I've been challenged and I'm gonna kick ass look." Ron smirked.

"I heard Hermione giving you the lecture on the stairs, so I know that you're up to something." Draco grinned.

"Oh, you mean the whole ignore him and behave lecture?" Ron's eyes danced with mischief. "He never listens to it, but it's not an adventure for him without her taunting him to behave."

Harry walked over to a table that had breakfast on it. "Am I the only one who hasn't eaten?" He acted surprised.

"We've been down here for twenty minutes." Ron arched a brow at him. "While you were packing or should I say snogging with Hermione."

"I would watch what I say if I were you. Mister I got to have cookies." Harry fingered his wand.

"Oh yeah, there is that isn't there." Ron flushed a little and gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry my bad."

Harry went back to eating his breakfast.

"Yeah, you're one to talk mister share dreams with Hermione. I can just imagine what the dreams would be, so as far as I'm concerned I'm the only one missing out here." Draco grumbled.

"You share dreams with Hermione?" Ron's jaw dropped.

"So that's what Wills was grumbling about all weekend." Sirius grinned. "Looks like he one-upped you again, eh, Prongs?"

"I valued my life. Therefore, dream-walking was not in the cards when Lil's and I were dating." James smirked.

"Damn right it wasn't. Everyone all packed and ready to go?" Lily glided down the stairs wearing one of James pajama shirts and a pair of his shorts. She looked in no uncertain terms what people would categorize as Hot.

Harry turned to look at his mom and he choked on a piece of toast. "WOW mum you look..."

"The word is Hot your mother is a knock out." Draco whistled.

"WOW my mum don't look like that in the morning." Ron's mouth hung open.

"I heard that Ronald Weasley!" Molly appeared on the steps.

"I'm gonna miss you, Mum!" Ron ran up the stairs to hug her.

"Thanks boys." She gave them each a kiss on the cheek. "You're sweet."

"Prongs is so in the doghouse." Sirius saw the signs.

She walked passed James without so much as a hello or a kiss.

"She thinks that he needs to rest, even though he's fine now. She wants to coddle him and I think otherwise." James growled.

"You and the boy are so much alike that this is going to be an interesting two days." Arthur grinned.

"I hope he kicks my brother's sorry butt." Jenn breezed into the room in a brilliant red kimono. "Take care handsome." She wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck and kissed him. "We love you." She whispered for his ears only after letting him go.

Sirius went from being smug to a shade of green in seconds. "You brat you know what happens when you say that!" He raced upstairs for the nearest bathroom.

"I'm not happy with you either!" Jenn shouted up the stairs and then left.

"What just happened?" Draco frowned.

"It's simple. He's sharing in my condition, all I have to do is say we in anything, and off he goes to lose his lunch." She smiled sweetly. "I haven't had any miserable mornings, but he seems to be living on crackers."

Lily was checking on her baby boy. "This is a new look for you. What's wrong didn't like my eyes or are you out to kick your father's tail end?" She looked him in the eyes.

"I wanted to wear contacts and these were my only pair that weren't soaking in solution, besides now he has the minime that he has always wanted." He gave her a hug.

"Oh dear, your father is doomed isn't he." Lily smothered a laugh.

"I promise the twins will still have a father on Monday."

"Just remember to pack lots of crackers for the two daddies-to-be." Lily kissed him on the cheek and walked over to James. "One scratch, one bruise, one break, on either Draco or Harry and you will never father children again. You got me flyboy?" She glared up into his eyes.

"I'm hurt that you think that way of me, Evans." James was actually breaking out in a cold sweat considering how easily Harry managed to get himself into scrapes.

"I meant every last word, Potter." Lily growled.

"But isn't that a little extreme? They're bound to get a scratch or a bruise while camping or when we go hiking in the hills." James tried to negotiate a deal.

"I don't mean little cuts you moron! I mean like they had with the spiders!!" Lily poked him hard in the chest. "This is your little party for now, but if I sense that he's in pain in any way, I will come and join you to kick your sorry ass."

"Knock it off Lily. You know that I hate that!" James growled.

"I don't give a tinker's damn what you hate! He is still recovering from that head injury, yet still you insist that you go on this male bonding ritual. Where you will no doubt introduce my boys to all the things that you know I wouldn't approve of! No alcohol James! I already know you had the tea!" She pushed him hard in the chest, this time sending him backwards against the wall. "He has a very different metabolism than most teenagers his age and he might have an adverse reaction to drinking alcohol!!" She grabbed him by the sweater. "AM I CLEAR POTTER!?"

James response to that was to reach behind her neck, pull them closer, and then crush his mouth down against her own. :Red you're so hot when you're all protective of our cub and I would love to continue this upstairs in private, but its gonna have to wait until we get back.:

Sirius descended the steps. "That's one way for him to try to get out of the doghouse, but watch carefully boys it ain't gonna work. Hey, kid it looks like Lily adopted you into the fold." He winked at Draco.

"I don't mind. She's an awesome mum." Draco was honored that she saw him as a son.

"Take notes Harry this is like watching you and Hermione in the future." Draco smirked.

"He does have a point Harry." Ron agreed.

"Oh, just shut it will you." Harry grumbled in response.

"Oh yeah, welcome to the family little brother." He managed a grin.

:I'm worried about our son damn it! You always do this and it's not fair! You have to take this and me seriously!: She gave into the kiss.

:Our cub will be safe and sound. He's never really spent much one-on-one time with any male who wasn't his age, besides Remus. He needs to know that I'm here to stay. It's like he's battling that one-year-old little boy inside him that still thinks we're going to leave him again. He needs to at least try to kick my ass to get this out of his system. We're talking completely telling me off without having to worry about you overhearing anything, that he shouts at me. Let me be the Healer this round.: James came clean with his reasoning for this camping trip.

:Keep these things in mind. One don't hurt each other too badly. Two he needs to study up on his Head Boy duties on Monday and Tuesday. Three he has a train to catch on Wednesday. Lastly, don't underestimate your son he's plotting just as much as you are. Those contacts weren't just for annoying you.: Lily tried to give him some ground rules.

:I know what he's up to, but this trip isn't about the two of us competing against each other. The three of them are gonna have to find camp alone, set up their own tent, and find their own food as in go fishing. While Arthur, Sirius, and I lounge around a campfire and drink ale. I set up ours earlier this morning when I was testing the portkey.: James savored kissing her and holding her, committing that feeling to memory for those two long endless days away from her, then let her go.

:Ok brace yourself Tiger. I have to make this look good since Harry is watching our every move.: Lily still had that fiery I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass look in her eyes. :Just remember this was your stupid plan, that this is out of endless love, and the next time you pull this testosterone males only tripe how does Harry say it...Oh, yes no cookies for a month.:

:Red, I know that you love our adventures, but this is nothing against your gender, the boy needs this. I love you and man is this gonna hurt.: James braced himself for what was coming.

"Here it comes. I believe Hermione likes to do the same thing." Sirius grinned.

Lily right crossed James across the jaw then laid into him. "Don't you dare go all Casanova on me!! You mark my words James Harry Steven Arthur Michael Potter-Pendragon! If any of those things happen you will find yourself gelded!! Might I remind you three men that Harry and Draco are also very much wolves now, so don't lose our boys out in the wilderness!!" Lily turned to go focus her energy on the boys. "Sorry about that, but it's my duty to watch out for the two of you." She gave Draco a hug and kissed his cheek. "Your mine now is that okay with you?"

Draco hugged her back. "I never really have had a mum and would be honored to have you think of me as your son."

"Hey Padfoot, looks like we're adopting your nephew, but then she's always sort of seen him as hers whenever you brought him to play with Harry. It looks like she intends to make it official this time though." James rubbed his sore jaw.

"I think that's a smashing idea. He needs a mother's guidance, which is something that Narcissa never even tried to show him." Sirius grinned.

"He needs to know that he is loved and not used as window dressing for once in his life. You're damn right, we should adopt him." Lily liked that idea.

"Hey, I have an idea let's go and take care of that today and forget about this stupid camping trip." Harry saw a way out and took it.

"No that isn't necessary, I can take care of that without any need to interrupt your father son's time, you boys go and bond." Stephen was standing on the stairs.

Lily kissed and hugged Harry good-bye. "Have a good time." With that said she went to join Stephen on the steps. "Thanks Dad." She kissed his cheek.

"You boys be careful." Molly kissed the three of them on the cheeks.

"They'll be fine Molly; you enjoy your shopping with the girls." Arthur hugged and kissed her good-bye.

James set a cooking pot down next to the gear. "Ok boys grab one of the bags of gear and then touch the pot." The three of them did as they were told and they found themselves loaded down with two packs each.

"Dad where's your gear?" Harry noticed the three of them only had one pack.

"Don't worry about it kid just touch the pot." James tried to keep his mind blank.

--

"Fine, but now I know that you're up to something." Harry did as he was told and with a jerking sensation at his navel he found himself whisked away to a country meadow.

Then Ron, Draco, and his Dad soon appeared beside him.

"Gods I hate that." Ron shook his head to ward off the dizziness that always occurred when using a portkey.

"Where are we?" Draco looked around at their surroundings. "It looks like the middle of bloomin nowhere!"

"Ok boys here's a map, compass, some survival rations, and three canteens of water." James handed Harry the map and compass, handed Draco the food, and Ron was given the water. "I'll take Harry's gear. He's still suffering from a head injury and I don't wish to end up neutered."

"Why are you the only one here and where did our uncles go?" Harry narrowed his eyes at his father.

"They Apparated to camp. The three of you have to make your way there on foot using that map and compass to guide you. You seem to think that you can survive on your own, well, here's your chance to prove it to me. Otherwise, I may not sign that parental consent form needed for you and Hermione to get married as scheduled. This means waiting until after September 19th when Hermione turns eighteen." James spoke frankly.

"I knew there was a frickin catch to this trip! Fine challenge accepted!" Harry glared defiantly at his father.

"Here are the rules, no animagus forms, no magic unless it's a signal flare for us to get you or someone is hurt, and you three have five hours to find camp. If the three of you aren't able to find camp we will come get you and you are mine until Hermione turns eighteen. That includes going to live in Sanctuary until after you're married." James mirrored his son's glare. "I believe that I have you in Check the question on if it is Checkmate is up to you."

James disapparated from the meadow.

"We're so doomed." Ron groaned.

"If we don't get there in five hours we will find ourselves AK'd by him, but no we aren't doomed yet." Draco corrected him.

Harry was already scanning the map. "I can do this...I just have to concentrate on my goal marrying Hermione in July."

He took out the compass. "All right guy's camp is north of here." He took off towards the forest.

--

Three hours later

The girls were all enjoying breakfast down in the Great hall and planning their day.

"I guess having a September wedding won't be that bad." Hermione munched on a piece of bacon.

"Are you linked with Harry?" Luna and Ginny stared at her.

Hermione nodded. "He has five hours to find camp using no magic, no animagus form, just a map and compass or we don't get married until my eighteenth birthday. Not only that but he can't live in Sanctuary either."

_What Uncle James seems to have forgotten is that I'm seventeen and turn eighteen on my next birthday, but I'm not about to reveal that not yet . I don't know how Harry's going to react to my lying to him over the past six years._

"James wants to show him that even if he gets lost that he will still be there to find him. As for the rest that's just James taking all the lip that Harry has been shoving at him personally." Lily took a sip of tea. "They are on Auror training grounds and camp is only found using magical means, to put it bluntly the boys are going to learn the hard way that they need their elders whether they like it or not."

_James is digging a hole so deep that he will never be able to climb out of it. I know that our goddaughter is a year older than Harry, but he seems to have forgotten that little fact. I'll just let this play out the way it's meant. Might as well have Hermione start trying on dresses now if she and Harry are going to be married when she turns eighteen._

"It just doesn't seem fair that he's doomed to fail. He doesn't fail in anything he puts his mind to." Hermione knew that this was good for him, but couldn't help but feel a little bad about the situation.

"Exactly, everyone has to see that it's ok to fail sometimes. He doesn't have to play the perfect hero anymore." Lily smiled.

"That's a lesson that he has never really learned to accept." Hermione finished her breakfast.

"Don't worry after we spend the day shopping, we'll go check on them from our camp, up on a hillside above theirs." Lily reassured her.

"Hermione, can you still howl like a wolf?" Ginny grinned wickedly.

"I only did it to save Harry from Uncle Remus, but its not that difficult." Hermione's eyes widened, as she realized what Ginny was thinking. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"You said Aunt Lily mentioned to Uncle James about Harry being a wolf and not to lose him, so why not make that happen." Ginny's eyes danced with mischief.

"I'll keep that in mind." Lily grinned.

"It serves them right thinking that we're too delicate to go rough it." Jenna growled.

"Yes, it's not nice to single us out." Molly agreed.

"Ok ladies our day of shopping and Molly, Ginny, and Luna's makeovers awaits." Lily looked at her watch to make sure that they were on schedule. "The boys have two hours left, Draco has poison oak, and Ron walked into poison ivy trying to get to raspberries. It's nice to be linked to ones son."

They left to go shopping.

--

One hour left

Draco was out of breath from running from their latest magical creature. "I give up send the bloody flare! I draw the line at being chased by a three-headed Hellhound!"

"I was wondering where Fluffy went." Ron panted.

"Look, I know the doxy nest we walked into wasn't fun, but I did have an antidote in my pocket. I know that our ears are still ringing from coming across the Banshee's, the herd of Hippogriff's made us a little off course, and we came across some forest trolls." Harry was out of breath himself and his head hurt. "The Red caps I'll admit scared the shit out of me and that took another hour off our time, but I still think that we can do this."

"You're in bloomin dreamland! I have a rash from god knows what creeping on my body in places that I don't even want to know! I've been chased by pixies that like to bite and scratch! We had to get Ron down from a tree because the things put him up there! The fairies, which are not dumb or stupid like it says in the book, almost condemned us because Ron ate one of their cakes! Thank the gods you're Merlin and Mab's grandson or we would have been stuck in that tree for eternity!" Draco was at his whit's end.

"I had to get the raspberries for us to eat!" Ron sneered. "Because you went and lost the food when you fell down that hill into Poison Oak!" He scratched at his skin. "All because Harry keeps seeing Uncle Sirius and thinks hey lets follow him to camp! Only we ended up confronting a real pack of wild wolves! I think we managed to survive that because the two of you are animagus wolves or somethin like that! Although that herd of Aethonan horses was an awesome sight that Luna would have killed to see. Good thing Draco has his camera."

Harry had two little creatures perched on either shoulder a snowy colored Puffskein, a golden feathered, and red, jewel-like eyed snidget that had been gifts from his Aunt the fairy princess. "That centaur I talked to said that camp was three miles this way, so if we follow this trail we should find camp in oh say two hours."

"Newsflash genius we have less than one hour left!" Draco scratched at his rash. "There's no way that we can get there and god knows what we stubble onto next!"

"He's right Harry. We tried our best, but without magic it's impossible to find the camp!" Ron scratched at his poison ivy rash.

A low growl sounded behind Harry.

The boys stared at the creature in sheer terror and pointed at it. They were so afraid that they couldn't utter a sound.

Harry turned around to see three very familiar and very unhappy gigantic boarhound heads looking at him like Dinner. "Think...think damn it… a song any will do...blank mind...going to die. Got one it fits to...send flare up first though." Harry barely had time to get his wand and send the flare.

To his delight, Hermione appeared, in a big white fluffy robe in front of him, and started singing to Fluffy.

When she had finished Fluffy was sound asleep at her feet. "Honestly you're hopeless without me." She turned to look at the boys and found herself bear hugged and kissed by Harry.

"Hermione did you Apparate without a license?! You're gonna get more than a letter for that!" Draco was pacing behind them. "That's way worse than that feather ball on Harry's shoulder!"

"Uh, Hermione, why are you wearing a robe?" Ron scowled.

"I was in the..." Hermione couldn't finish her sentence for the cavalry had arrived. "I see that you're in good hands now. I'll take this adorable little puffball. Don't have too much fun." She stepped out of Harry's arms and disapparated in front of James, Sirius, and Arthur.

"That's a three-headed hellhound." James stared at the sleeping Fluffy.

"We know." Draco and Ron were not going within three feet of it.

"That was Hermione in a robe." Sirius ignored the big dog.

"I thought that I was seeing things." Arthur was cleaning off his specs.

"She wasn't wearing much under it either." Harry was in bliss.

The snidget cooed at him.

James walked up to Harry and looked at his shoulder. "That's a snidget."

"Yeah, and that's a three-headed dog what's the big deal." Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"That's the rarest bird in the United Kingdom and it's illegal to have one as a pet." Arthur frowned.

"I was given this as a gift from Princess Celestra of this areas fairy kingdom. I got a puffskein too, but angel took it back with her." Harry was holding the tiny little golden-feathered bird in his palm. "They used this little guy as a snitch?"

"Yes hence the reason they're protected and the price for having one as a pet is a year in Azkaban and a hefty fine." Draco was pacing again.

"You met the actual Fairies, as in our estranged Avalonian omni powerful relatives?" James ignored Draco.

"Ron took one of their cakes sitting by this glowing tree with flowers growing around it, so yes we sort of met the estranged family. I had to do some fast-talking or he would have been stuck in Avalon forever. I'll have you know that they aren't six inches tall, their world is awesome to visit, but I wouldn't want not to be stuck there." Harry explained.

"Not to be a downer or anything, but I don't wish to be here when he wakes up." Ron gulped nervously. "No music means he'll wake up soon."

James conjured a harp and it started to play. "That'll play for an hour; now let's get you boys back to camp. By the looks of it one of my sons has poison oak and Ron has poison ivy, but my oldest why he just looks dirty."

"I'm so happy right now that I don't care that I lost..." Harry was floating he was so happy.

:Savor that moment kid, because you are mine until next September nineteenth.: James pulled him back down to earth.

:I realized two hours ago that I wasn't gonna win, but then Draco needed the experience and I'm just plain pissed at Ron. I have the antidotes for those two rashes in my pocket and when I was about to give them the potions Ron went and got us stuck in Fairyland. Queen Mab is a knock out by the way, told me to call her Grams, because evidently Arthur is her son, talk about a screwed up relationship. Which means we're full-blooded magic folk, but that's between you and me.: Harry followed his father up the trail. : It's funny, but I don't mind losing as much as I thought I would and its good to know that if I'm in trouble you'll be there to get me out of it. Too bad Hermione beat you to it this time.:

:I've been watching you three. Let's just say you really didn't do that badly in the Auror survival grounds. You kept your cool most of the time, unlike Draco and Ron who are bloody cowards. I had no idea that a boy could scream like that. It echoed for miles.: James chuckled.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Draco growled.

"Son, Doxy's and Pixies hate it when you shout or scream around them and yours and Ron's echoed for miles. That's why they attacked and chased you half a mile was it?" James arched a brow at Sirius.

"Yeah, about that," Sirius grinned.

"You mean Harry wasn't seeing things." Ron gaped at them.

"Oh, it was us all right. We had to make sure that you were at least going down the right trail." James grinned. "Oh and uh you passed the camp three times, but only magical means can find it."

Harry, Ron, and Draco all flipped him the universal sign.

--

"Hermione Anne Diana Granger, don't you ever do that again!" Lily snarled at her.

"Fluffy was going to eat the boys..." She calmly petted her new little friend. "I had to do something."

"You were in the dressing room trying on gowns and not wearing hardly anything under that robe!" Molly who looked fifteen years younger glared at her. "Not to mention that you don't have a license to do that!"

"I would say that I just passed the test with flying colors." Hermione smiled sweetly.

"You and Harry had a moment didn't you?" Lily could see the signs.

Hermione had a secret smile on her face. "He was happy to see me yes."

"We were getting all dolled up what happened?" Ginny and Luna who looked at least eighteen walked into the VIP section.

"I borrowed Aunt Lily's wand, so I could go save the boys from Fluffy." Hermione acted like it was an everyday thing. "Oh and I was wearing a robe at the time because I was trying on gowns."

"Hagrid's three headed pet?" Luna sat down in one of the chairs.

"Were you wearing anything under the robe? Did Harry thank you?" Ginny wanted details.

"Ginevra Molly Elizabeth Weasley, I can't believe that you just asked her that!" Molly was shocked at her baby's actions.

"Mummy I'm sixteen these things matter to me." Ginny rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Ginny you and Luna look smashing," Hermione changed the subject.

"So he was thankful." Ginny giggled.

"Ok girls time to head back." Lily took control of the situation. "We should get there before sunset. I hope you didn't get into too much hot water with the ministry or we'll be dodging owls."

"It was a life-or-death decision, so it falls under the emergency use of magic clause." Hermione walked out of the VIP section.

--

Two hours later at the men's campsite

"Come on Dad give me a hint about how this thing is supposed to work!" Harry stalked over to where his father was drinking a beer. "I've been at this for two hours! You put up Draco's and Ron's!"

"Stop whining and focus. You have the tent upright, so now all you need to do is read the instructions carefully for the incantation to activate it." James didn't move from his seat by the fire. "I'd hurry if I were you. You still have to fish for your dinner." He had fish already frying in a pan on the fire.

Harry sat down and read the instructions ten times. "The only thing that makes sense is to point my wand at the tent and say _magicus tentus_." He had his wand pointed at the tent and blue light shot from it and into the tent. "No way that's so lame, it doesn't even sound right."

"That's the idea in case a Muggle ever got their hands on one." James tossed him a fishing pole and a hamper to carry the fish. "Happy fishing you have a few hours until sunset."

"Gee thanks." Harry headed down the trail.

"Oh and say hi to Nessie for me."

"Yeah whatever,"

--

Harry stopped at the shores of the loch and tried to fish for awhile, but nothing was biting. "That does it I'm so not gonna starve." He focused on the lake, unfortunately he was thinking of the serpent that lived there, and not really of the fish. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" He shouted.

Nessie lifted out of the water directly in front of him. She did not look the least bit happy.

"I am so sorry about that. I just need to catch some fish for our dinner." He spoke to her in Parseltounge, as he set her back in the water.

"No harm done, young prince. If fish ye are wishing for, then fish ye shall have." She spoke back to him in the same language then dove under the water.

James was standing behind him in utter disbelief. "So that's Parseltounge."

Nessie appeared near the shore with her open mouth brimming of fish. "Use ye magic and fish will be yea's."

"Thanks very much for your help and as prince let me just say that you and your family will remain safe in your home." He used his wand to lift the fish onto the beach beside him.

"None has been like Merlin, maybe ye is the one." Nessie answered back. "Call on me whenever ye need assistance." She sank back under the murky waters of the Loch.

"Unreal she compared me to Merlin..." He scooped the fish into the hamper.

"I can see why she compared you to Merlin." James sat down on the beach. "You've been talking to animals and creatures all day, but I don't think you realized it."

"You saw the whole thing?" Harry knew how others reacted to him speaking serpent tongue and was surprised by his reaction.

"Oh yeah, I saw the whole thing and might I say that getting Nessie to fish for you is quite a coup." James looked into the hamper which was full of some of the biggest fish that he had ever seen come out of the loc.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't gonna let Draco and Ron starve when not even the potion is curing their rashes." Harry sat down next to his dad.

"Yeah, that Doxy bite kind of affected their rashes." James stared out at the lake. "I didn't leave you on purpose you know. I had a plan and thought it would work like clock work. It went badly because you can't fight fate no matter how much you want to."

"Yeah, I know." Harry heaved a heavy sigh. "I did that all sixth year and it just doesn't work that way does it. I mean this whole fate thing sucks, because I got everything for the first year of my life, and then nothing for the next ten years after that. Then it denied me the memory of that wonderful first year and I ended up fighting to get all of that back."

"I think that after all of that you deserve your first beer." He handed him a frosted bottle of beer.

Harry took the bottle, popped the cap, and took a long swig. "Thanks Dad it's good." He didn't want to hurt his Dad's feelings so he took another drink.

"Nothing like a father and son enjoying a frosted one," James took a swig of his beer.

"Yeah, it's a great bonding experience." Harry finished his bottle and set it down. "So does Guinness or ale taste like that?"

"Harry if you didn't like the beer why in Merlin's name did you drink the whole bottle dry?" James shook his head and chuckled.

"We're bonding and I didn't wanna hurt your feelings." Harry answered honestly.

James conjured a bottle of Ale. "Try this one."

Harry took a swig of Ale and decided that it wasn't the greatest, but it rated better than the beer. "This is better than beer." He took another drink. "I don't love it though." He set the half-empty bottle down. He was beginning to feel strange.

"Ok then try this." James conjured a mug of Guinness. "Might I add that its alcohol free."

Harry was no longer tense or melancholy anymore. "I guess it won't hurt to try it." He took a sip from the mug. "Now that I like," He took another drink.

Sirius came to check on the two of them. "Fire Whiskey laced tea, Beer, Ale, and now Guinness! Are you out of your skull! The boy can barely handle a full swig of fire whiskey!"

"Hi Uncle Snuffles don't worry I'm fine!" Harry downed the rest of the mug and tossed it at James. "See I feel great!"

"Oh, frickin hell James you got the boy wasted! You are so dead! No worse than that I fear that a gelding is in your future!!" Sirius snarled.

"I'm not wasted!" Harry stood up and walked a straight line without wavering. "See I'm fine. I think I'll go for a swim in the loc." Harry kicked off his shoes and shouted out at the water in serpent tongue. "Gotta call me ride first."

"He's footloose and fancy-free drunk." James tried to dive for his son, but Harry was already swimming out to Nessie. "This is very bad."

"Blimey! He's going bloomin Nessie surfing." Sirius couldn't believe his eyes.

Draco came wandering down to the beach took in the empty bottles, mug, and then Harry surfing the loc on Nessie. "Well, now we know how he acts when he's sloshed. He's fearless Wonder boy."

"Hey, Draco me mate grab a beer and join me!" Harry shouted.

"I'll pass on that one, but thanks for the offer!" He shouted back.

"Your loss," Harry grinned.

"Well genius, if she does as planned, and spies on us tonight." Sirius whistled the death march. "Lily is gonna do more than geld you."

"I am so doomed." James groaned.

--

Meanwhile at the girl's campsite…

Hermione was looking down on the boys with the Omnioculars. "Ron is with his dad by the fire. He looks miserable."

She scanned the area for Draco. "Draco is on the beach with Uncle James and Uncle Sirius, who look upset about something in the loc."

She scanned the loc. "Harry is riding what looks to be Nessie in his pants." The Omnioculars were wrenched away from her. "Hey, get your own!"

Lily looked at the beach. "Ale, Beer, and Guinness… I'll murder him for this!" She snarled.

"I don't know what the fuss is about, but I'll call him back to the beach." She cupped her hands to her mouth.

"NO!!" Lily shouted but it was too late.

Hermione sent out the call.

Draco looked around as the howl echoed down to them. "That was a wolf and not just any wolf a female one."

The call echoed around them a second time.

Draco sniffed the air. "I smell something familiar."

"Son of a bitch! He turned into Prince and jumped off towards the call! This is going from bad to worse!" James could just see his wife killing him.

The call echoed a third time.

"I'll go check it out." Draco turned into Dragon.

"Fat chance kid with a rash like that all you'll do is sit and scratch." Sirius shook his head.

"Well that's out." Draco reverted to normal. "I know that those scents are familiar."

"Think about it later we have to find Harry!" James took off down the beach.

"And face the wrath of Lily I don't bloody well think so!" Sirius and Draco went back to their campsite.

--

Hermione didn't have long to wait a very wet and happy Prince tackled her to the grass. "It's nice to see you too handsome now let me up you are sopping wet." She giggled.

Prince took a step back and playfully shook the water off his thick coat.

"Harry James, stop it." She laughed.

Prince turned into a very playful Harry. "What do I get if I stop?"

Lily knew that look all to well; he was in full-blown James the marauder mode. "Its much too cold for you to be running around half dressed and sopping wet, let alone surf on Nessie, now go dry off."

"Now that ain't any fun now is it?" Harry grinned wickedly at his mother, scooped up Hermione, and vanished.

"HARRY JAMES MERLIN EVANS-POTTER PENDRAGON YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Lily's roar echoed for miles.

"Don't worry Aunt Lily; Harry hasn't ever broken a promise." Ginny bit down on her lip.

"That wasn't Harry it was the James side of him! James, the complete idiot, went and got him drunk!! Now he isn't in control of his actions! He's a pirate!" Lily scanned the area for the two of them. "He really is another Merlin! I can't even sense where he went!"

"WHAT!?" James was standing just down the hill.

"TWO DAYS IN AZKABAN, JAMES! DOES THAT RING ANY BELLS!? ONLY IF ANYTHING HAPPENS IT WILL BE YOU WHO DOES THE TIME!" With a wave of her hand Lily gave him a mental shove down the hill. Lightning sparked from storm clouds that formed out of nowhere and thunder boomed ominously around them.

"I'll find them don't worry!" James gulped he had never seen her this mad.

"I CAN'T FIND HIM DUMB ASS!" She sent lightning right at his feet.

Jenna, Molly, Ginny, and Luna sought shelter in their tent.

"Lil's remember what happens when you draw on power like that while pregnant!" James dodged another lightning bolt.

"I DON'T CARE!" She was in the mood to fry her husband.

"You hate being sick remember!" That bolt grazed James leg. "That's gonna leave a mark." He yelped in pain.

"IT'S WORTH IT TO TEACH YOU A LESSON! YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO ME, BUT OH NO YOU MALES HAVE TO DRINK TO BOND! THAT IS SUCH ROT! HE COULD HAVE HAD A BUTTERBEER INSTEAD! EVEN GUINNESS IS FINE, JUST NOT FOUR OTHER DRINKS BEFORE THAT!" The wind howled around her and lightning shot across the sky.

"If it makes you feel any better he only likes Guinness!" He got an instant hotfoot when the bolt turned to fire.

"HE COULD BE DOING GODS KNOWS WHAT RIGHT NOW AND ALL YOU CAN THINK IS WHAT DRINK HE LIKES! WRONG ANSWER!!" She whipped the wind around him like a small tornado.

"You love me even if I am a screw up!"

"THAT'S THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE STILL BREATHING!" Lily was tapping into power that she hadn't used in sixteen years.

"With all of that in his system he should be out like a light by now. Nothing is going to happen." He was set back down on the grass. "Are you sure that you can't sense him? I mean that's never happened before." James now had a dark black cloud hanging above his head. "You wouldn't do that to me would you?" It started to pour buckets down on him.

"I can't sense him, which means that he must have gone to a place where the link doesn't follow." Lily made the cloud follow James as he tried to ditch it. "Where would that be James?" The cloud zapped him in the rear.

"Knock it off Red! I got your point!" He was tiring of being her target.

"Where is he James?!" Lily stalked down the hillside wind whipped her long fiery mane around her face.

"He discovered the dimension of the fairies, so he could be there." James stood his ground.

"He found the forgotten kingdom? He found the legendary portal to Avalon? How did he do that?" Lily her temper spent was claming down enough so the storm had ended.

"Ron blundered across it, when he ate one of their cakes. They got sucked into the portal. Our oldest son had to negotiate his release with Princess Celestra, who gave him a puffskein, and a Snidget as a gift." James sat down on the grassy knoll.

Lily sat down in his lap. "Doesn't Queen Mab resent your entire male line?"

"Evidently Queen Mab possessed the princess that Uther chose for his mate. Uther was possessed by Merlin nature took its course and Arthur was born, meaning the whole half-blood thing is a farce, but the people need not know that. Queen Mab would welcome him with open arms." James corrected her.

"That settles it we need to pay a visit to that tree." Lily turned to look him in the eyes. "You do know where that tree is do you not?"

"Not exactly no, but Draco does." James tried to think of what could be happening in Avalon.

"I need to give them that stronger potion anyway, so let's go see our other son and Ron." She got to her feet and headed down the knoll.

"You are not going hiking in your delicate condition." James growled.

"You're right I'll fly down to your camp instead." She turned into a magenta feathered Phoenix flew off.

"Show off and she wonders where he gets it from." He turned into Prongs and took off down the knoll.

--

Chapter 31

The Handfasting

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	32. The handfasting

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives****Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 31

The Handfasting

--

Harry and Hermione get officially promised to each other...hmm what really happened.

--

Avalon- Kingdom of the Fées (Fairies)

Harry was sitting on a throne with Hermione on his lap while he watched his first-grandparents quarrel.

Hermione was content to curl in his lap, because Princess Celestra had healed both Harry's and her own aliments. This meant no cast on her leg or foot. :Promise me that you will never drink four different drinks like that again. You were completely out of control. I mean really Harry disappearing like that and without the use of a wand. Just what happened between you and Princess Celestra anyway?:

:She's thousands of years old and my Aunt so relax.: Harry wasn't proud of his actions. :I know that it was stupid of me to snog under a tree that was being guarded over by Brownies. How was I supposed to know that they would go tattle to my First-Grams that we were being mischievous under the enchanted apple tree? I had no clue that she would whisk us here in front of the entire fairy court and my First-Gramps, who has been here recharging his magic. I'm having one of those red-letter days okay! Not that what we were doing wasn't enjoyable or anything because believe you me it was.:

Hermione blushed crimson. :I just thought that spending the last two days before term in prison would have been a bad way for you to start off seventh year.:

:This is all Dad's fault, so he would've been doing my time, or we both would have been sharing the same cell. I now know what Dad and Mum mean when they say that coupling complicates matters. I can barely think right now, so seventh year would've been hell if we had well gone for...: Harry was being snarled at by Merlin.

"Well, young pup what do you have to say for yourself! You have to go and choose an enchanted apple tree of all places! You are a PRINCE she is your FUTURE PRINCESS! This is not the time of WENCHING! You do not take advantage of your princess, because you went and got yourself bloody well sloshed out of your MIND! Guinness is fine for a lad, as magically gifted as you are! I can't tell you how much trouble that drinking ale got me into! Arthur is an example of one of those times, but then it didn't go all that badly until later! Not that this means that you can go and get yourself sloshed! Surfing on Nessie in public, you are going to make the Muggle tabloids for sure with that one! Who was the dumb ass that gave you Fire Whiskey, Beer, Ale, and Guinness all in one day!? Was it that crackpot pirate Sirius! I'll give him what for!" Merlin was so angry that all the fairy court was putting barriers around themselves for protection.

"I...Uh...well...you...see..." Harry tried to get up the guts to say something.

"Uncle James gave it to him." Hermione whimpered.

"That figures the dumb ass! Not that he's dumb in any way, just mind numb about important things like what not to give his son! He deserved that tornado your mother brought down on his head! He's lucky that she loves him or he would have been ashes!" Merlin zeroed in on Hermione. "Lass you knew bloody well what was going to happen when you used a female wolfs call and still you called him! You knew that he was sloshed! Why in Cronos' name did you do that!?"

"Merlin you have grown as dim as the mortals during your solitude." Mab wasn't happy with the two, but she sensed that they shared a heart link with each other.

"What are you talking about woman? She lured him there and that got him in trouble!" Merlin narrowed his silver brows at her.

"That is because the two are eternally linked dear husband, a fate which the two of us know all too well." Mab kissed his cheek.

"So are James and Lily, but unlike this one she played hard to get." Merlin grumbled.

"Father you are being too harsh on the two of them. They are but two young ones newly in love. It is natural for them to make mistakes along the way. After all you and mother made plenty." Celestra came to their defense.

"Yes, your argument would ring true if the two of them were mere teens at heart, but alas they are not. They are two who have seen more than any young one should, which makes them older than their years. Therefore, the two of them were well aware, of what they were doing, and the circumstance that could go with that. I doubt that they wanted to change the future and have their firstborn earlier than foreseen." Merlin's next move was definitely without a shadow of a doubt checkmate.

--

Lily fainted in James arms. No one had noticed that Sir Pigwidgeon had escorted them to High court.

"Aye, but father the two of them can handle anything together." Celestra countered.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! BACK UP AND REWIND! WHO IS HAVING THEIR FIRSTBORN EARLIER THAN EXPECTED?! IT SURE AS HADES BETTER NOT BE JUNIOR OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL DO WHAT VOLDEMORT DIDN'T!" James, garbed very much like his title, completely lost his cool.

"WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW? YOU FRICKIN MORON!" Merlin narrowed his eyes at James. "ARTHUR'S MAY BE YOUR VERY NATURE, BUT THE BOY TAKES AFTER ME!! NOW DON'T BLUNDER IT UP ANYMORE THAN YOU ALREADY HAVE!"

The palace walls shook from his fury.

"I propose the prince and princess be properly wed!" Prince Cameron the husband of Celestra thought of a solution.

"Wed!?" Lily sat straight up knocking James senseless. "What's going on? What did he do?! I'm not ready to be a grandmother yet!"

James was seeing stars. "You are bound and determined to break the jaw today aren't you, Red." He rubbed his sore jaw. "I don't know because they won't tell me."

"Oh, he's playing that game is he." She got up to her feet stalked up to Merlin and glared up into his eyes. "Care to see how rusty you really are old man!" Lightning blazed in her eyes.

"James chose well." Mab smiled.

"I must say you are a force to be reckoned with when you aren't pregnant and now that you are I am sure that you could very well clean my clock. That however won't be necessary what's done is done. You can't change it neither can I." Merlin wasn't the least bit afraid of her.

"Harry James Merlin, look me in the eye, and tell me what you did!" Lily stalked over to the throne that they were sitting in.

"We don't remember all that much, but we are fairly certain that nothing major happened." Hermione spoke up when Harry said nothing.

"Nothing happened... I think... I was under the influence of five drinks. I'm sorry if I can't remember the details while I was James the pirate!"

"Bloody hell mate that's two days in Azkaban! What the hell were you thinking?!" Draco finally made himself known.

"That's just the point I wasn't thinking! Dad got me sloshed!" Harry now wasn't sure what had happened.

"The choice is clear, as they chose one of our trees to frolic under, our bylaws stand true. The two should wed in a Handfasting ceremony end of discussion." Cameron frowned.

"Cam makes a valid argument the law is the law and he is of the royal line." Mab agreed.

"Even if nothing happened?" Harry gulped.

"The law is the law young one." Mab gave him a stern look. "You will be married by magical law in a Handfasting ceremony, but your punishment for breaking your word is to remain true once more until mortally wed."

"We have no choice but to respect magical law." James grudgingly agreed.

"JAMES!!" Lily couldn't believe her ears.

"The Wizarding World respects the laws of other Magical realms as their own. It is out of our hands." James glared at his son. "You are still mine until September 19, 2005. This changes nothing."

"It's not our fault! You got me sloshed! My James side took complete and total control!" Harry glared back at him.

"Look, if the two of us can face off with some of the darkest wizards that ever lived. I know we can handle anything else that fate wants to throw our way! If and I am stating if something happened so be it! This way it's a red flare to anyone in the land that he is mine and hands-off!" Hermione had heard enough and let her own temper show.

"This one shows great promise as well. They make an excellent match these two." Mab was beyond pleased with the next generation's choices of mates. "You young Draco where is your princess?"

"At the girl's campsite with the others your majesty," He answered.

"Does she have fire like this one or is she as meek as a mouse." Mab frowned.

"I am so not some meek little mouse!" Ginny was escorted into high court dressed very much like a princess.

"The Four Hearts unite." The court murmured.

Draco having yet to see her final look was floored by how beautiful she looked. Beau had done his magic on her fiery red hair, which now had golden highlights streaked through it and artfully fell in layers framing her face. "Ginny you look...I mean..." Draco was all but drooling.

Ginny walked up and kissed him. "Speechless I like it. "

"There are no words to describe how beautiful you look, not that you didn't look beautiful before but wow." Draco tried to get the words he wanted to say out without sounding like an idiot.

Ginny blushed. "That's nice Dragon. You look handsome in your Prince clothes too."

"It is necessary when dealing with matters in the High Court." Celestra explained. "Welcome to Avalon at the moment we are deciding on the fate of my many-great-nephew and his princess."

Ginny turned and shot a look at Hermione. "Did they break the bylaws or something?"

"Oh, you could say that." Draco grumbled.

Ginny's eyes widened as what he was thinking dawned on her. "But Harry has never broken a promise in his life!"

"What is done is done on with the wedding!" The court was bored with this banter.

"Wedding?! No way that's so not fair!" Ginny shouted in protest.

"Peaches, the law is the law. Go with it or we might not make it out of here till the next century." Draco pulled her into his arms and growled into her ear.

"This one proves the Four Hearts will thrive. The Handfasting will begin in an hour's time. Celestra take Hermione, Lily, and Ginny so they can help her prepare for her wedding." Mab's word was law.

The women were all ushered away.

--

This left Harry to face off with his father and Draco, who were both waiting for him to speak.

"Don't look at me like that and don't even start to flay me alive for something that was not entirely my fault!" He paced in front of them. "You were willing to take a risk by offering me drinks when you introduced me to fire whiskey tea this morning, then this afternoon to beer, ale, and Guinness on a mostly empty stomach. I promised to bond with you, we were bonding, and that had repercussions. Now a while ago I was positive that nothing happened, but now I can't be so sure."

James stopped his son from pacing by putting his hands on both of Harry's shoulders and shaking him. "Junior this isn't a complex spell or potion. Did you or did you not break your promise? You either did or you didn't it is just that simple."

"No it isn't that simple DAD! My brain, the logical side of it, shut down as soon as that stuff entered my system! I wasn't in control at all! The James the marauder side of me took complete control. I vaguely remember riding on Nessie, turning into Prince, finding my princess, saying something to Mum, then disappearing without my wand, and appearing under this gigantic enchanted apple tree with grass that was like velvet." Harry got this secret smile on his face and his eyes darkened a deep green. "After that it's all a pleasant blur, until the brownies and Sir Pigwidgeon discovered us on a routine patrol of their tree. There was a blinding flash of golden light and the next thing I know the two of us are dressed like something from the royal courts of old in front of the High Fairy Court. Aunt Celestra gave me some fruit and it counteracted the effects of the drinks, and healed Hermione's leg as well. Then we took a seat on the throne and got growled at by the first-grandparents." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"You can't remember one of the monumental events in your life, because of a bad alcoholic reaction, or because the adults scared the shit out of you." Draco raked his fingers through his silver blonde hair in frustration.

"Enough, what was done cannot be undone." Merlin ended the discussion. "Who do you wish us to send for or do you not wish anyone else to be here for your wedding?"

"Everyone at the campsites should be here or I'll get killed if they miss it. As it is, Aunt Molly is gonna want to murder me. The rest of the family is off on their honeymoons and I don't know where they went. Wills and Kate are probably getting ready for a date or something. Dan and Emma are in the middle of filming the fourth installment of the books." The fact that this was happening and that he was getting married in an hours time finally hit him. It wasn't the way they had wanted this to happen and he was upset about that.

"This is all wrong. It wasn't supposed to be this way. I can't believe that we're getting married, because of something that wasn't completely my fault and may or may not have happened!" Harry had to get some air, so he stalked out the doors.

"Harry you can't run away from this!" James shouted after him.

"Leave him be." Cameron growled. "He needs time to himself, so I will show him where they will prepare him for the ceremony. The rest of you follow that guard and he will show you where you may prepare as well." He pointed to one of the sentry's who bowed then motioned for the others to follow him.

"He's my son and I will take care of him."

"I believe that you have done enough for one day." With that said, he walked out the doors that Harry had gone through.

--

"I wanted Dan, Emma, Wills, and Kate to be there when we got married the first time! It was supposed to be our private little ceremony just for us and not something forced on us because we broke some ancient bylaw!" Harry snarled up at the starlit sky.

Cameron put a hand on his shoulder. "Think of this as a promise ceremony between you and your love. You are already bonded in love, loyalty, and friendship for all eternity. In our realm what the two of you share is called a soul bond or a heart link, and should be celebrated as such. This is a joyous occasion no matter the cause. There has not been a royal wedding in many years in our realm. Celestra and I have been wed for over a thousand years."

Harry turned to look at Cameron whose looks reminded him of Cedric's. He was blonde, blue-eyed, with strikingly handsome features. He didn't look a day over twenty-one. "A thousand years of marriage is a longtime to be together."

"Aye that it is lad, but our bond is unbreakable to any trial or tragedy that fate throws at us. Celestra and I have many daughters, but just one son named Xander. Who reminds me very much of you. He is incredibly brave and courageous as well as true to wherever his heart leads him. Celestra sees him as handsome, brave, stubborn, and too intelligent for his own good." Cameron and Harry were walking through the gardens towards another wing of the palace.

"Our realm was not left untouched by the Dark Lord. He saw us as a threat and recruited some of our own kind to destroy us. Xander discovered the treachery and with the help of loyal soldiers defeated the traitors thus ending the Dark Lords plan to destroy us."

"Voldemort never took failure lightly, so he must have tried to retaliate against your son." Harry could almost see where this story was heading. Yet another race had been hurt by that evil snake.

"Voldemort was a descendent of Queen Mab's youngest sister Morgana, which made him one half of our kind. When he discovered the secret location of our home, he infiltrated our world, and kidnapped two of our own. Princess Chloe and Princess Daisy, Xander's wife and child… He set off to rescue them that eve knowing that our home would have to move again that night." Cameron went on with his woeful tale.

"It makes my blood boil to think that yet another family has been destroyed, because I didn't act fast enough and taken out Voldemort. That I waited for him to come to me instead. I am deeply sorry if that cost you the lives of your son, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter." Harry wondered just how much damage that fiend had done.

"That I do not know. It will be two of your world's months this September since we lost them. If Xander had managed to save them, it would have been impossible for them to find us again. They are lost to us now." Cameron's tone was that of mourning and sheer misery.

"I vanquished Voldemort on the last night of June. They could still be alive and searching for you unless..." Harry saw a flash of three fairies and a very familiar ancient oak tree. "Where was that tree your highness? I believe your lost loved ones are still alive and waiting there."

_Is he the one that was foretold to be the next like Merlin? _Cameron had sensed that Harry had been shown something and his heart leaped with joy. "The tree was found near the Orchard on what the muggles call Gryffindor Lane. Our home had not seen many visitors since the tragedy that befell there. If he had indeed rescued them he would not risk the two of them coming to harm and would stay in our former home."

Harry saw another flash this time clearer, it was indeed Cameron's missing family members making due with what had been left behind by the others. "Send your men to that oak tree and you will find that they are safe and sound. He does seem to be annoyed at the construction of my new home. It's causing Daisy to be curious." Harry kept his eyes closed as he focused on the vision. "He tried to contact my grandfather, but he isn't at the castle, so they wait there for his return. He knows that Stephen will know the new location of home."

Cameron had called on some of the royal guard while Harry was in that trance like state. "I wish you to return to the ancient oak in the Hollow. I want you to bring back my son and his family to our new home."

"At once sire, but how do you know that they are there?" Sir Talon who was Xander's best friend bowed in front of Cameron before asking his question.

"Young Harry has just had the sight and has seen them at the Oak tree. Take as many men as you need and bring them back to us." Cameron placed a hand on Talon's shoulder.

"If they are indeed where you say I will find them and bring them home safe. Just as legend has foretold you are the next to be like King Merlin." Talon left to gather his men.

"That's the third time that I've heard that today… from Nessie, from First-Grandpa, and now from him." Harry frowned.

"Now young one it is a tribute not a hindrance to be thought of as Merlin. Now as you have brought the light back into my life by telling me of my son and his family. I shall ease that heavy burden on your shoulders, by telling you that you did not break your promise to your lass. This wedding is to be a promise ceremony between you and your love. It is to be no more no less and you will be able to say your vows with a clear mind, heart, and soul." Cam led him into the more private family part of the palace.

Harry felt like he could fly. He was so happy that he had kept him promise that was grinning from ear to ear. "Just out of curiosity, how is it that you know this for sure?"

"I was sitting near the apple tree. You see it was me who transported the two of you to the palace before either of you could break your promise."

Harry gave him a how-do-you-know-about-that look.

"Aye young Harry it seems that Merlin likes to proudly boast to Mab that you are not like the others of your line and that you had never yet broken a promise. I made sure that you kept that perfect record."

He looked at Harry one brow was raised as if trying to decide what to do with him. "You will wear the traditional garbs of old."

"I'm at your mercy dress me as you will. Oh and thanks for telling me the truth. It means a lot that I kept my word to everyone." Harry found himself converged on by the royal tailors. :Hermione, you can relax and enjoy this experience, because Uncle Cameron just told me nothing happened that he stopped us. So think of this as our own promise ceremony and one more thing I love you, my heart.:

--

Hermione had found herself at the mercy of Celestra's Ladies-in-waiting; they were treating her as they would their queen. She was bathed, lotioned, powdered, and then forced to don what seemed like endless undergarments of the finest silk, satin, and lace. :Oh Harry, that makes me very happy, because I wanted our first time to be special and not something that we would think was a mistake. I love you and I will see you in an hours time.: She was smiling again.

Lady Mabel was intricately creating a hairstyle fit for any princess with braids entwined with flowers and jewels. "That's the spirit lass you should enjoy preparing for your wedding not fret about it."

"I'm promising myself to my soul mate. This is indeed a joyous night." She stepped into a gown of the finest silk, satin, and intricate lace and jewels that winked from the fabric. It was a gown fit for a queen right out of the fairy tales. Complete with a matching cape. "This gown is glorious!" Hermione twirled around as she looked at herself in the floor-length mirror.

Lady Ariel had waited until her hair and gown were done before doing her face. "You have such a beautiful face Lady Hermione and such flawless skin to compliment it, and your figure is that of the envy of any lass."

Hermione blushed crimson. "I'm just plain compared to other girls."

"Lass why whatever made you think that?" Ariel giggled.

"I don't know. I suppose my studies and keeping up with Harry and Ron made it so I never really focused on how I looked. It wasn't until recently that I realized that people thought of me as pretty." Hermione frowned at her reflection not recognizing herself in the mirror. "That and making me pretty takes too much work to bother with daily."

"I will teach you a little secret that we Fée use to keep up our flawless appearances. It's called a Glamour spell and it instantly applies the right amount of what mortals call make-up to your face. It is a blessing if you have been crying and you don't wish anyone to know." Ariel smiled. "You can also use it to completely change your appearance or clothing all that you need do is add more detail to the spell."

"I tried to use that once fourth year, after reading about it in an ancient book, but the result was a total failure. I looked like a lady of the night. It took two hours to get my face normal again." Hermione was wary of that kind of spell.

"I promise you that this will not be the same." Ariel went about teaching her how to do a Glamour spell.

"Here goes nothing." Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror, waved her hand across her face, and performed the chant that Ariel had taught her. It worked; her face looked as if a professional make-up artist had done it. "So it made me up all fancy because of my gown?"

"That's right; it all depends on what is needed." Ariel smiled. "The wonderful part is that at the end of the day when you wish to have a clean face you just chant the reverse spell that I taught you."

"It is nice to see my little niece smiling once again. Could it be that she has talked to her prince?" Celestra glided into the room dressed in a creation of pink silk that winked of jewels as she walked. "It is a wonderful night with much to celebrate. Xander, Chloe, and Daisy are coming home to us and we are rejoicing in celebrating your wedding to my nephew."

"Thank the stars they're alive, but how do you know my lady?" Mabel clutched her hands to her chest in thankfulness.

"Young Harry had a vision when he was talking with Cam and saw that they are alive and at the ancient Oak on Gryffindor lane. So Cam sent Talon and his men to go get them and bring them home."

"Then this truly is a joyous day! Once again we are free of the Dark Lord's treachery. My Talon will bring them home to us." Ariel danced a happy jig around the room conjuring flowers as she waved her hands in the air.

"Cameron was the one who told Harry that we were true to our promise. Is he your husband?" Hermione's interest was peaked at the mention of the former Dark Lords name.

"Yes lass. Cameron is my husband and Xander is our only son. The Dark Lord stole his wife and child from him and he set off to rescue him on a dark and treacherous night. You see Voldemort was a descendent of my mother's youngest sister Morgana. She's always been jealous of what mother has, is as evil as the come, and is determined conquer both of our realms. This being so he was able to enter our realm undetected and steal away our own. It had happened once before three years ago that day when he stole away our youngest daughter. Our bylaw states that when an event like this happens, that we are to move our home to a new location forth haste. It was the night that our son set off to rescue his own that we were to move. They did not return in time and so we thought that they were lost to us like our baby was." Celestra explained. "Now just as was foreseen, the one who will be like Merlin has returned to us, thus bringing a time when wizards and fairies can finally once again coexist in harmony. This hasn't happened in a thousand years. He will also bring back what was once lost home again."

Hermione's eyes widened, as she listened to Celestra speak. My _Harry is the one who is to be like Merlin?_

"Cameron has taken to brooding during the eve and was sitting near the tree to which you and Harry were frolicking under. He knew of the promise that you had made to everyone and whisked you way to the palace. Only someone with true magic and fairy blood can find our home a second time, so again the legend rings true." Celestra placed a veil with a crown of jeweled flowers on it on Hermione's head, and then placed the matching necklace, and bracelet on her neck and wrist. "Mother wishes that you wear these, they are her favorites, and what she wore when she wed my father."

"The only other prophecy that I was aware of was our Four Hearts one, so this legend that you're speaking of is big news to me. If Harry is to be like Merlin then that will eventually make him..." She began to pace in front of them.

"He will be one of the most powerful wizards in nearly a thousand years. That is the reason he was able to withstand _Avada Kedavra _or any of the dark curses and the reason special blood runs through his veins and can place his mark on any dark one. If a wizard is truly evil just a trickle of his blood will turn them to dust in the wind." Celestra explained. "You yourself are a perfect match for him, the smartest witch in over a century, and with a touch of fairy blood in your veins from your mother's side of your family tree. You are compassionate towards others, ready to fight for a cause that you believe in, and can tell if someone is in the right just by looking at them. I would add that you are beautiful inside and out, but then that is well-known by all that are around you."

"Is Harry becoming an Auror a good thing for him then?" Hermione frowned.

"So you believe that because he is to be like father, a Dark hunter he cannot be?" Celestra laughed. "He will follow his own path, be his own person, and that is how it will be. Father has always wanted to see magic thrive again all over the world and because of Harry that is what is happening. Harry is a natural hunter, but eventually he will tire of that and focus on another path like perhaps the one you wish to follow."

Lily was the first to walk into the room dressed very much like her station a princess of the realm. Her floor-length gown was of both silk and lace. The bodice of it was red silk and black lace that flowed down into a layered skirt the first of which was of red silk and lace that peaked out from the ivory silk overskirt. The sleeves of the gown were sheer lace at the shoulders that flowed down into intricate lace to her fingertips, a stunning jeweled cap made of entwined pearl strands, ruby pieces, and diamond drops adorned her head.

"Sweetheart, you look breathtakingly beautiful and I can see that you know that this is more a promise ceremony than a wedding. I just left Harry. He looks, well, you'll have to wait and see." She gave Hermione a hug.

"You look smashing as well Aunt Lily." Hermione hugged her back. "Where are the others?"

"Oh, they got sidetracked by the others." Lily fussed with Hermione's veil.

"Others?" Hermione arched a brow at her.

"Evidently this is the place where one goes to take a honeymoon when they don't wish to be found." Lily winked at her. "Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva, Remus and Gene are here. Dad and Mom sent for Wills and Kate, and the rest of the Weasley clan. You parents were unable to be reached, so were Mattie and the twins. They are over at a sleepover, Mattie is out of town, and your parents are evidently handling a royal dental emergency. The crown Prince and his mistress ate something that did disastrous things to their teeth. Oh and we don't know where Hagrid or Olympe went to, so we haven't been able to contact them. Daniel and Emma are on a night shoot and can't come. "

"Everyone made it?" Hermione hugged Lily happily. "Except for Hagrid, Dan and Emma and my parents... This is wonderful."

"Wills, Ron, the Weasley twins, Charlie, Bill, Percy and Remus, after having a ten minute talk with Harry, are now reassured that you aren't being rushed into marriage, because of him getting drunk, and breaking his promise. Those boys are extremely protective of you." Lily smiled at Celestra. "It has been ages since you and I have been able to talk. I hope that we can do that again now that our world is at peace."

"I have many new healing items to show you. Now that Mother knows that Harry is indeed not like the others, perhaps she will move the Kingdom back to the ancient oak next to Hagrid's. That way she can keep a close eye on the two of them." Celestra hugged her. "I was overjoyed when father brought all of you back to us again."

"I suppose that I could move the Kingdom back to Hogwarts for the school year. Young Harry needs more guidance than my clueless husband can give him. He has such promise, both of you do, and I'll not see that wasted." Mab appeared in the room. She was dressed in a grand gown fit for a queen. "You look smashing my dear." She walked over and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "So I see that you have learned the Glamour spell. Just remember that natural beauty is just as important as anything that you place on your face."

"Yes mother, but it comes in handy when you are in need of the perfect look for occasions such as this or a Grand Ball." Celestra winked at Hermione.

"Oh Hermione, you look beautiful." Molly, dressed in an emerald gown of crushed velvet, gasped when she saw Hermione in her gown.

"Thanks Aunt Molly you look wonderful too." She was once again hugged and kissed.

"It's okay my dear all of us have done crazy things when we were first in love." She whispered in her ear.

"Oh, wow Hermione you look amazing." Ginny walked into the room with Luna each were dressed much like Lily only Ginny's was in a deep sapphire blue and Luna's was in the color of burnished gold.

"Love agrees with you Hermione." Luna smiled.

"I was just talking to Fred and George and they were wagering on if The Prophet was gonna get wind of this or if they captured pics of Harry riding Nessie before he turned into Prince. I added that some muggle might have gotten part of it on video or snapped it as well." Ginny winked at her friend.

"The twins are going to cover this for The Quibbler and we're going to have an exclusive. They see running the paper as a challenge while Ron and I are in school." Luna seemed to think that this was no big deal.

"I know that I would rather you ran it in The Quibbler than have it ran in The Prophet. Although truth be told, it wouldn't bother me any, if this was our little secret. Even though, I know that is an impossible wish." Hermione sighed.

"It seems like the two of you are the presses darlings of the moment." Jenna was wearing a gown like Lily's, but hers was amethyst in color with a tiara and jewelry to match. "I hate dressing up like this."

"Jenna, a princess must dress accordingly for various occasions. It would not look proper if you were to wear jeans to the ceremony." Celestra gave her a knowing look.

"It's just that jeans don't require all the underthings that these gowns do. I don't mind the lacy lingerie it's just the petticoats that annoy me." Jenna stuck her tongue at Celestra.

"Oh really, Jenna that is so mature of you." Celestra rolled her eyes at her.

Jenna responded to that by crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue at her.

"I could make you look like that for a week if I wanted." Celestra warned.

Bells began to ring outside the palace marking the start of the next hour.

"It's time." Mab had been on the verge of separating the two princesses.

"Is someone in need of being walked down the aisle?" Wills and Kate were standing in the doorway.

Hermione beamed at them. "I thought that you had a thing with your Grams and then were off to University?"

"Harry's developed yet another way to torture the one who thinks he is our father. He's taken up trying to cook and bake. Now it's rude to tell your youngest son no, so Uncle and his mistress both bit into a rock hard brownie and the result was hurting their teeth. I told him next time he should shell the nuts before putting them in the batter. But then again it was hilarious watching them howling in agony and that's the reason we are here and Uncle Alex and Aunt Kath are not."

"We were floored when Stephen appeared in front of us and told us that you and Harry were getting married." Kate gave her a hug.

"It's more like a promise ceremony and I'm so happy that you both are here." Hermione was on cloud nine with happiness.

"I'll bet he thinks twice before ever drinking that much again." Wills hugged her.

"If he does he's toast." Hermione growled.

Trumpet's blared nearby announcing the ceremony would soon begin.

"All right let's do this." Hermione took Wills arm and let him lead her out of the room.

--

"I feel like I need to call for my musketeers in this getup." Harry hissed at Ron and Draco, who were standing on one side of him, as they waited for the ceremony to begin. The frock coat and matching vest of Harry's fairy prince look was made of the finest candlelight golden silk and heavily embroidered in intricate Welsh, Celtic, and Highlander designs of old with treads of gold and silver. It was an ensemble with a silk shirt and breeches made in raw silk of the same color of the jacket, and of course fancy shoes to match.

Draco and Ron were in similar clothing although theirs was not created all of silk. Their frock coats were of the finest crushed velvet, highly embroidered with similar symbols with golden threads, with the matching shirts, breeches, and vests.

Draco had to force himself to keep a straight face and not laugh. "Well then all for one and one for all." He smirked.

"I don't know what the two of you are jokin about these pants are giving me an atomic wedgie." Ron fidgeted next to Draco.

"Just smile boys and son remember you have to do this again, only it's going to be a thousand times grander than this with a lot more people." James, who was standing next to him, hissed that into his ear.

"Gee thanks a lot Dad. I feel so much better now." Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"Anything to help Junior, anything to help." He grinned.

The trumpeters sounded the arrival of the bride and her party. Everyone turned to look towards the royal garden gates, as harps began to play a prewedding march. Mab made her appearance next to Merlin and gave the signal for the Pages' to open the gates.

Lily and Celestra were the first to walk down the aisle, followed by Jenna and Molly who took their places. James, Sirius, and Arthur were awe struck at their beautiful wives.

The harpist changed music again and Luna appeared causing Ron to nearly drool all over himself at her newly polished very ladylike look. Next was Ginny who blew Draco away with her new princess look. Last was Kate who was smiling at Harry. All eyes turned to the doorway, as the harpist started to play the wedding march, and finally Wills and Hermione were standing in the entranceway.

"I know that this is just a practice run, but is it true that after this ceremony the two of you are going to be legally married in the Wizarding World?" Wills bent to whisper that in her ear.

"Wills this is a promise ceremony, now just walk me down the aisle, and try not to trip over your own feet." Hermione hissed back at him thru her practiced perfect smile that she had been taught at the tender age of three.

"I'll take that as an I'm ready let's get this rolling kind of signal." Wills chuckled.

"Sorry about the interruption, but since we have kept up with you both all of your lives it would be a shame that we missed your wedding." Xander winked at Hermione. "I'm Prince Xander and this is my wife Princess Chloe and our baby girl Daisy. I owe my cousin our lives."

"I'm so happy that all of you made it back."

"Hello Princess Hermione please call me Chloe." The princess was a breathtaking blonde beauty, who was as kind and gentle as they come. "Can you say hello to your cousin?"

Daisy the mirror image of her mum smiled up at Hermione and said. "You pretty."

Hermione, in complete view of everyone, reached out to hold her in her arms. "You so adorable and I thank you for thinking that I'm pretty." She gave her a flower from her bouquet and then kissed her cheek. "I think that you are pretty too."

"She nice. I likes her lots." Daisy kissed Hermione's cheeks.

"I believe that you were missing some family members so Talon and I decided to bring them ourselves." Xander smiled.

"I believe that you are doing our job, William." Alex and Katherine, who were both dressed up to the nines, stood behind them with Neville and Lavender, who were also dressed for the ceremony.

"All of you made it!" Hermione turned around and hugged each of them. "Lavender will you please go up and join the other girls. That goes the same with Neville and Wills. They should be up there with Harry now that you both are here." She smiled up at Xander and then at Talon. "This means everything to me."

"It is only right to make your wedding special after everything that you have done for both our worlds." Talon smiled.

Harry could hear the conversation happening down the aisle and smirked, "Prince Xander, Princess Chloe, Princess Daisy, Sir Talon, Neville, Lavender, and Uncle Alex and Aunt Katherine just arrived. So make room for more gents and more Ladies." He was calm, cool, and ready to commit himself to his other half.

"Poor Wills he's gonna pout now." Kate giggled.

Xander walked up the aisle, with Daisy in his arms, and Chloe at his side. The wedding guests broke into applause and calls of welcome home. "They'll be right with you it seems that young Prince William is pouting." He chuckled as he passed them on his way to stand next to his father.

Neville walked up the aisle with Lavender on his arm and joined the wedding party. "Sorry that we were late, but we were on a date when they found us and brought us here." Neville smiled.

"Glad that you could make it, Neville." Harry grinned.

Wills walked up the aisle clearly not happy that his big job of escorting Hermione up the aisle had been taken away. "She'll be right with you, her parents showed up."

"That's enough William Arthur Philip Louis, you are being a baby." Kate growled.

"Geez woman how many times do I have to tell you not to use my full name like that?" Wills flushed crimson.

Kate gave him a look that shut him up. "That's much better. Sorry for his childish actions next time he might not get to go at all."

Harry did the smart thing and said nothing. He just kept his eyes focused on the three individuals standing in the doorway.

"You look lovely, princess." Alex kissed her cheek. "I think that this is a good idea only because it's just a promise ceremony, not that I don't want you to marry Harry, its just that I'm not ready to officially give you away quite yet."

"I think that all young couples should have a promise ceremony it shows how much they are committed to their lives together." Katherine hugged her daughter. "You look beautiful, honey."

"I love you both to pieces and I know that you only want what is best for me, and right now that is having this ceremony with Harry. Who although is being very patient has been standing there for about ten minutes or so now. So would the two of you please just walk me down the aisle?" Hermione wanted so much to see Harry after seeing him standing there in his ultra fairy prince clothes.

The two of them proudly walked their daughter down the aisle, before taking their places.

Harry took her hand and kissed it. "I love you...You look amazing... I would wait an eternity for you if I had to."

Hermione smiled happily up at him through her veil. "You look very dashing yourself and I love you too."

--

They formed a circle

Mab smiled at everyone. "We have come together here in celebration of the joining together of Harry and Hermione. There are many things to say about marriage. Much wisdom concerning the joining together of souls has come our way through all paths of belief, and from many cultures. With each union, more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered. Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two who stand before us, we can hope to leave with them the knowledge of love and its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time. The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing, without love, death has no redemption. Love is anterior to Life, posterior to Death, initial of Creation and the exponent of Earth. If we learn no more in life, let it be this."

"Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and its downs, its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this, Harry and Hermione have come here today to be joined as one in marriage." Merlin continued.

"Others would ask, at this time, who gives the bride in marriage. But, as a woman is not property to be bought and sold, given and taken, I ask simply if she comes of her own will and if she has her family's blessing." Mab finished with the opening of the ceremony.

Mab turned to Hermione._"_ Hermione, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, it is true."

She then turned to Harry. "Is it true that you have your family's blessing?"

Harry took a quick look at his parents who nodded then said. "Yes, it is true."

Mab smiled at everyone. "Please join hands with Harry and Hermione and listen to that which I am about to say."

All the wedding party joined hands.

"Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass, remember...Like a stone should your love be firm; like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage. Let the strength of your wills bind you together. Let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease, for the gods are with you always." Mab continued with the ceremony.

She focused on Harry. "Harry, I have not the right to bind thee to Hermione; only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in her hands.

Harry's heart skipped a beat as reality set in. "It is my wish."He placed his ring the one that Merlin had given him in the hands of Hermione.

Mab smiled at Hermione. "Hermione, if it be your wish for Harry to be bound to you, place the ring on his finger." Hermione placed the ring that Mab had given her on Harry's finger.

"Hermione, I have not the right to bind thee to Harry; only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in his hand." Mab could see that the love between them was strong and true.

Hermione wasted no time placing the ring in his hand. "It is my wish."

Mab turned to Harry. "Harry, if it be your wish for Hermione to be bound to you, place the ring on her finger.

Harry placed the ring on Hermione's finger.

"Harry turn and face Hermione and then repeat after me"

Harry stated his vows without a waver in his voice. "I, Harry James Merlin Evans Potter-Pendragon, in the name of the spirit of Goddess that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee, Hermione Anne Diana Spencer-Granger, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, for eternity. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself."

"Hermione, repeat after me."

Hermione also said her vows strong and true. "I, Hermione Anne Diana Spencer-Granger, in the name of the spirit of Goddess that resides within us all, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Harry James Merlin Evans Potter-Pendragon to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, for eternity. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself."

Mab handed a golden-jeweled chalice to Harry. _"_May you drink your fill from the cup of love."

Harry held the chalice to Hermione while she sipped, then Hermione took the chalice and held it for Harry while he sipped. She handed the chalice back to Mab who set it on the table. Next, Mab took a crystal plate with bread on it, sliced it with a bejeweled ceremonial dagger, dipped it in salt and gave it to Harry. Which he fed to Hermione and then she took it and fed to him.

Mab then finished this part of the ceremony.

Merlin smiled at the two of them. "Now comes the other just as important part of the ceremony."

He started the next part of the ceremony. "Know now before you go further, that since your lives have crossed in this life you have formed ties between each other. As you seek to enter this state of matrimony, you should strive to make real, the ideals, which give meaning to both this ceremony and the institution of the soul bonding."

"With full awareness, know that within this circle, you are not only declaring your intent to be handfasted before your friends and family, but you speak that intent also to your creative higher powers."

"The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union; they will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth."

"Do you still seek to enter this ceremony?"

"Yes, we seek to enter." Harry and Hermione answered.

"In times past, it was believed that the ones soul shared characteristics with all things divine. It is this belief, which assigned virtues to the cardinal directions; East, South, West and North. It is in this tradition that a blessing is offered in support of this ceremony." He smiled at everyone in the circle.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East. Communication of the heart, mind, and body Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun. The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences." Celestra smiled at them as she spoke her part in the ceremony.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South. Warmth of hearth and home. The heat of the heart's passion. The light created by both to lighten the darkest of times." Chloe happily did her part of the ceremony.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West. The deep commitments of the lake. The swift excitement of the river. The refreshing cleansing of the rain. The all encompassing passion of the sea." Xander's voice rang true as he spoke the words of his part of the ceremony.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North. The firm foundation on which to build Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives a stable home to which you may always return." Mab smiled at the two of them.

"Each of these blessings from the four cardinal directions emphasizes those things, which will help you build a happy and successful union. Yet they are only tools. Tools which you must use together in order to create what you seek in this union." Merlin once again officiated the ceremony. "I bid you look into each other's eyes."

"Harry, Will you cause her pain?"

"I May."

_  
_"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Hermione, Will you cause him pain?"

"I may."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?"

"Yes."

"And so the binding is made. Join your hands." A cord of burgundy colored silk was draped across Harry and Hermione's hands.

"Hermione, Will you share his laughter?"

"Yes."

"Harry, Will you share her laughter?"

"Yes."

"Will both of you look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?"

"Yes."

"And so the binding is made." A second golden colored silk cord was draped across Harry and Hermione's hands.

"'Hermione, Will you burden him?"

"I may."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

Harry, Will you burden her?

"I may."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?"

"Yes."

"And so the binding is made." A third cord this time a sapphire blue was draped across Harry and Hermione's hands.

"Hermione, will you share his dreams?"

"Yes."

"Harry, will you share her dreams?"

"Yes."

"Will you dream together to create new realities and hopes?"

"Yes."

"And so the binding is made." A fourth cord this one a brilliant red was draped across Harry and Hermione's hands.

"Harry, will you cause her anger?"

"Is that a trick question?" Harry chuckled then saw the look that Merlin was giving him and said. "I may."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

"Hermione, will you cause him anger?"

"I may."

"Is that your intent?"

"No"

"Will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?"

"We will."

"And so the binding is made." A fifth bright yellow cord was draped across Harry and Hermione's hands

"Hermione, Will you honor him?"

"I will." She smiled her eyes never leaving Harry's .

"Harry, Will you honor her?"

"I will." Harry was smiling his eyes shined with so much love for her.

"Will you seek to never give cause to break that honor?"

"We shall never do so."

"And so the binding is made." A sixth cord and last cord this one white was draped across Harry and Hermione's hands.

Merlin tied the cords together in a knot. "The knots of this binding are not formed by these cords but instead by your vows. Either of you may drop the cords, for as always; you hold in your own hands the making or breaking of this union." He then removed each cord and placed them on the altar behind him.

"By the power vested in us by the Gods and Goddesses I now pronounce you soul bonded. May your love so endure that its flame remains a guiding light unto you. You may kiss your soul mate." Merlin and Mab winked at the two of them.

Harry finally got to kiss his princess.

To everyone who knew about wizarding bylaws this was indeed more like an official wedding than a promise ceremony, but to the parents who need not be told those facts this was simply the two of them vowing eternal love, eternal loyalty, and eternal friendship towards one another.

To Harry and Hermione this was just the first step in their journey that would last them all their lives. So they decided to enjoy every second of it.

--

Chapter32

New enemy

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	33. New Enemy

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives****Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 32

New enemy

--

Making their own kind of Marauders Maps...discovering a new enemy...having their first major fight...

--

Sunday morning

Most of the family was enjoying their quality time together, but Harry seemed to want to stay cooped up in his tent, and Hermione wasn't in the mood to fish or hike either. Most of them chalked it up to they were just on emotional overload from that following night's ceremony and wanted to be left alone. Therefore, trusting them, off they went and left the two of them alone at camp, because no one in their right mind would ever think of betraying Queen Mab's or King Merlin's trust.

"I liked our early morning ride on Nessie when everyone else was sleeping. We were two keyed up to sleep after everything that happened and finished the prototype maps." Hermione was snuggling with him on the bed in his tent. "Since everyone in camp went off fishing it gives us more time to start on the next ones."

"There is that or we could just smooch for a while." Harry pulled her to him for a long kiss.

"Lion we only have two days to finish this before term starts and on top of that we have rules to read up on, plus Prefect names, and passwords to memorize." She tried to fight against the mind numbing effect of his kisses.

"I'm well aware of that my beautiful lioness, but this is just so much more enjoyable than memorizing rules, names, passwords, and things." He ran his mouth along her neck.

Just then, a tiny blonde bundle of energy zoomed into the tent and jumped on the two of them. She hadn't meant any harm, but her tiny feet nailed Harry in his lower anatomy. "You all being kissy face!" She jumped up and down on the bed causing Harry to grit his teeth in pain.

Hermione plucked her off Harry and cuddled her in her arms. "Daisy why aren't you with your mum and dad?"

Harry rolled off the bed onto the floor in agony.

"I be with Da!" She pointed at the entrance of the tent. "See there be my Da!"

Xander stood there trying not to grin at the situation. The two of them were caught seriously spooning by his three-year-old daughter. Not only that, but his baby girl had just wounded Harry in a place where a chap does not wish to be hit several times. "I see that everyone is off adventuring while the two of you are at it again." He growled.

Hermione blushed crimson. "We were about to finish our current project."

"They were being all Kissy." Daisy chimed in.

"Is that so munchkin," Xander walked over to the bed and smiled down at his daughter. "Were they all kissy like mummy and I?"

"They want baby like Daisy." She nodded.

Harry shot up on the other side of the bed in complete and total recovery at the words 'they and want baby'. "Oh not quite yet munchkin, we have to finish school first, but maybe in a few years." He grinned sheepishly at Xander as Daisy launched herself into his arms. "So what brings you to our campsite?"

"Let's just say that I know the two of you better than any of your family knows you and I am not as trusting to leave the two of you alone." Xander conjured a chair for himself and then straddled the back of it.

"Da and Mama are guards." Daisy smiled up at Harry.

"She means that her mother and I are your Guardians." Xander chuckled.

"You mean like a fairy godfather and fairy godmother?" Hermione frowned.

"Something akin to that," Xander nodded.

"What exactly does a Guardian do?" Harry arched a brow at him.

"When you were both babes we watched over you for your first year of life, but then evil forces interfered and Chloe and I were forced to help you in other ways." He saw the two of them were intently watching him so he continued. "We were helpless to interfere, but we did help Stephen acquire everything that he needed to make those creatures that you had to be around pay." He smirked as he continued. "I was the reason they were so scared of anything magic. Every time that he or Dudley hit or hurt you I made them pay in someway or another. Did you really think that it was physically possible for your cousin to grow that huge and not pop like a balloon without a little help? I was the reason they got you that pair of spectacles. I made them both start to think that they would go blind if they didn't take you to get specs. I know that it wasn't much, but my hands were tied at the time."

"I never knew why they gave in and got me specs, but then I didn't care as long as I was able to see clearly again." Harry took in every word that Xander was saying. "I always thought that Dudley had some kind of genetic flaw or something."

"It was hard to keep track after you started Hogwarts, because things were getting really tense between our worlds. No one in our world trusted Fudge. Especially, after the way he treated any situation that involved Voldemort. We trusted Dumbledore completely and he had your best intentions in mind. I recall when you and Ron were facing Aragog in your second year. You as usual had no plan in mind. You just wanted to clear Hagrid. It took a bit of doing, but I managed to influence the flying car to come to your aid. In the name of Fin, if an automobile were meant to fly, it would have been built with wings. Mostly all we could do was watch over you from a distance. Hermione was much easier on Chloe. She rarely got into trouble when she was at home. I guess she wanted to save all of that energy for school." Xander spotted what was spread out on the table inside the tent. "Now this looks familiar." He held up a piece of parchment.

"That's our current project. It's the key to keeping things in order as Head Boy and Head Girl." Harry was giving Daisy a ride on his shoulders. "Thanks for keeping track of us by the way. It's nice to know that we had invisible back up on our side."

"So what makes it so different from the original?" Xander arched a brow at the two of them.

"You see he found his father's journals last year and because of that we have the formula to make the original map. But, we decided that just one location wasn't enough, so this map can show any Wizarding World location. Then we thought about the ink being just black and decided that more detail would make using it easier. For example when viewing a location like Loc Ness, you would see trees and such on the map in colored detail. Then we thought that it would help immensely if we were able to gauge the moods of key people on the map, so the name changes color according to their mood and more. Lastly the best part is the security built into the map. Should it fall into unwanted hands, if you don't know the correct method of using the map you will be hopelessly jinxed." Hermione was proud of their creation.

"I see so once again you've decided to outshine your Da." Xander shook his head at the two of them in disappointment. "I thought that you had finished that rivalry between the two of you. I shudder to think that my little munchkin would ever challenge me every step of the way that you've challenged your own Da."

"You no like your Da?" Daisy tugged on Harry's hair. "That's not nice."

"No I love my Da. It's just that I didn't get to be raised by him and now that I have him back it's hard for me to take orders from him." Harry plucked her off his shoulders, so he could look in her eyes. "You little one are very lucky to still have your Da."

"You were sad." Daisy leaned forward and kissed his nose. "I sorry."

"That's okay munchkin. I'm loads better now." He kissed her nose in return. "I have my family back, thanks to our grandparents, so I'm happier now than I have ever been."

"Well then let's see this new improved map of yours." Xander arched a brow at Hermione.

"I can't show you myself, because I can't use my wand until September first, but Harry can show you how it works." Hermione smiled at Xander then over at Daisy. "Can I hold you for a bit while Harry shows your Daddy how our map works?"

"I wanna see too." She jumped eagerly into Hermione's arms.

Xander handed Harry the blank sheet of parchment. "Let's see it then."

Harry took his wand, tapped the map with it, and declared. "I stand for freedom, justice, and all that is good." The parchment came alive with the following colorful calligraphy.

_The Master and Mistress bid you salutations._

_Please state your intentions clearly or thee_

_Will find ye jinxed._

_Ye have ten seconds._

"I wish to see Loc Ness, please." Harry stated his intentions to the map.

The map wrote more on the parchment.

_Excellent choice!_

_Now please state the password and I shall do your bidding. _

_You have ten seconds or jinxed you will be. _

"Firebolt," He stated the password.

_Congratulations!_

_Here is what ye wished to see!_

It began to draw a detailed almost three-dimensional layout of the surrounding area. The loc showed two boats filled to the brim with their family members. The men were in one boat and the women were in another. It even showed the location of Nessie, who was currently swimming under the boat containing the men. It was like seeing little pegs on the map, each represented a person. The boys pegs were gray with little z's coming from them, which indicated that they were bored out of their minds. Where as the men were mostly flashing red-orange in color indicating that they were aggressively fixated on something. The girls in the women's boat were mostly light blue indicating that they were relaxed and just enjoying themselves. Now the women were bright sunny yellow, which showed that they were having fun.

"Now when the person is happy it's a bright sunny yellow. This means that Aunt Lily and the others there are in a good mood." Hermione pointed to the sunny yellow pegs. "Luna and Ginny are a light blue color, which means that they are mellow and relaxed."

"What does flashy orange-red with flames mean?" Xander pointed to the other boat. Nessie had caused several of the men to fall overboard.

"That one is simple. It means they're frustrated or enraged about something. In this case it looks like Nessie doesn't like them fishing in her waters." Nessie was also flashing orange-red. "I used certain symbols like flames, hearts, a rain cloud if the person is sad, or a little sun to show happiness. They're more viewable when there are fewer figures on the map." Hermione explained.

"You really did go all-out on this one." Xander was impressed.

"Hermione doesn't do anything halfway." Harry chuckled. "Now just like the other map to erase it you tap it and say.

"Adventure accomplished." The map erased itself. "And then it's just a blank piece of parchment again."

"Outstanding work you two." Xander applauded their achievement. "Now why do you need six of them?"

"We want one for each of us." Hermione explained.

"I can see a slight miscalculation on your part." Xander knowing full well what even the slightest hint of saying that her plan was off would do to Hermione took a chance.

"Uh-oh...Da made a boo-boo." Daisy could sense Hermione's happy mood change to that of irritation.

"You said it kiddo." Harry eyed Hermione warily. "Now angel, I don't think he meant any harm by saying that."

"Down please." Hermione set her down.

She narrowed her eyes at Xander. "Just what do you mean by a slight miscalculation? That map is a masterpiece! There is nothing wrong with any part of it!"

Xander didn't show the least bit of concern about her rising temper. "Aye, but Lass if you make more than two, and then you run the risk of one of those masterpieces falling into the hands of say a professor. How would that look if one of you were caught with something questionable?"

"It isn't fair to Draco, Ginny, Luna, and Ron, if Harry and I are the only ones with maps. Ron would really have a problem with that." Hermione folded her arms across her chest and frowned at him. "We do not want a repeat of fourth year when he and Harry were at odds, because everything always favored Harry. Ron tends to have a really jealous streak, but is getting better about it now that he has Luna."

"I am not suggesting that you not give the others a map. I am only suggesting that you make two masterpieces and then four basic ones." Xander offered her a solution.

"You mean no dimensions, no color, no password, and no jinxes?" Hermione's mouth formed into a pout. "It takes all the fun out of the entire map."

"I suppose that it would mean no color, and no dimensions." Xander thought about it for a moment. "Still where's the fun in no password and no jinxes?" He winked at her.

"I suppose that it wouldn't hurt anything if we did that." Hermione contemplated that thought for a while.

"She's scary." Daisy tugged on Harry's jean pant leg.

Harry scooped her up in his arms. "No. She's just really serious about her creations."

"Oh, like nana." Daisy's eyes grew all wide and she nodded in understanding.

"You think that Hermione is like Nana Mab?" Harry arched a brow at her.

"Uh-huh they same," Her blonde curls bounced, as she nodded her head.

"I'm doomed." Harry muttered under his breath.

"Gampa Merlin say same thing about Nana." Daisy giggled.

"Oh yeah, now I know that I'm doomed." Harry was slobber kissed on the cheek.

"Don't look now Hermione, but my little girl has a crush on your soul mate." Xander watched as Harry interacted with his daughter, "Although the lad is a natural when it comes to being around little ones."

Hermione, who was watching the two of them, worried her lower lip with her front teeth, "I think that I can handle that kind of competition and you are so very right. He is really good with little ones."

"The both of you are going to make excellent parents a few years from now." Xander grinned. "Just not quite yet."

"No we aren't ready for that step yet, but if we ever had to face that situation I know the two of us can handle anything together." Hermione refocused on the table and went to work on the other maps.

"I know that Lass and that's the main thing that scares all of us. We know that you can handle it, but we also know that there's no need for the two of you to handle that now. Thus your promise to everyone and the reason Grams is moving us all back to the oak on the Hogwarts grounds for the term of your seventh year." Xander gave her a hug.

"First-Grams is moving your home?" Harry stopped tickling Daisy to focus on the two of them.

"Aye, lad. The whole fairy kingdom is moving back to the ancient oak that we used to reside in when you're Da and Mum used to attend Hogwarts." Xander laughed when Harry hit himself in the forehead with his hand and collapsed back on the bed muttering how doomed he was.

Daisy pounced on him so; she could tickle him, only to nail him in the groin yet again.

"This is gonna be one interesting year..." Harry gritted his teeth in pain, but did not let on that he was hurting to Daisy. He groaned when Daisy nailed him with her foot again. "I just hope that I survive it in one piece."

"Ok Princess, its time we get you back to your mum." Xander walked over and scooped her up in his arms. "Here you go Lad. I think you might need this." He conjured an ice pack in his hand and tossed it to Harry.

Harry caught the pack and set it where the pain was. "Thanks cousin, you have more than made your point." He rolled his eyes at him. "See you later munchkin." He managed a weak smile for Daisy.

Hermione smiled at the two of them. "Bye you two see you soon."

"Oh, you will." Xander winked at them and with a flash they vanished from the tent.

--

"MEDIC!!" Harry writhed around on the bed in agony.

"Oh, my poor, poor Lion," Hermione tried not to giggle at his current condition. "Did that little baby hurt you?"

"Oh, great bedside manner for a future Healer..." Harry opened one eye to glare at her. "I'm in agony here and you wanna laugh!"

"I recommend ice on the wounded area." She smirked. "Or I could go see if your mum has a potion for pain if you need one."

"If this keeps up it'll be a miracle that we ever see the twins." Harry set the ice pack where it hurt and closed his eyes, instantly he found himself pulled away by some unknown force.

In the back of his mind, purred a seductive voice. :_I am so much more of a catch than the ice princess as you will soon see.:_ A sky-clad goddess with raven black hair and exotic violet eyes laughed at him. _:I always get what I want and this time I want something that only you can give Me.:_

:I'm soul bonded to my princess, so whatever evil plot you're hatching won't work on me. I am loyal, heart, mind, body, and soul to Hermione. So, do yourself a favor and quit while you're ahead.: Harry wasn't the least bit affected by seeing all of her charms.

_:All men weaken in time and I have only begun my campaign against you. It is like time is destined to repeat itself over and over again. There is nothing not even the Four Hearts can do to break it. It started with Merlin betraying Mab and it continued from there. You can destroy my son. Wipe his very soul from existence, but I can always create another, one more powerful than the last. Oh, yes young prince even you, like Merlin, will fall and so will your precious peace.:_ The woman's laughter made Harry's blood run cold and his scar burn on his forehead.

_:_I am a Dark wizard and witch hunter you old hag and all this makes me want to do is vanquish you!! Not bed you! Now if you're referring to the two of us creating anything together then you are wasting your time! There is nothing on this earth! Nothing in this universe! That could get me to betray my soul mate! Who happens to be my wife! Go back to the cave that you slithered out of Morgana, because you're going to end up facing the same fate as your son!: Harry used his power to eject her from his mind.

_:So you do know who I am. No matter. We shall see who wins in this little war.:_ Morgana's laugh was the only thing that echoed in his mind.

:Oh, you are so on bitch!: Harry shot back as he awoke to his scar causing him searing pain. "Son of a bitch ….Gods it hurts like it did before!" He grabbed at his forehead in agony.

Hermione was leaning over him concern shined in her eyes. "Where did you go and who was it that activated your scar again?" She was dabbing at his forehead with a cool cloth.

"It's not over." Harry squeezed his eyes shut to try to remember what had just occurred. "I have a new enemy and she is far more formidable than her son." Harry sat up and got out of bed.

"Harry you aren't making any sense Tom Riddle's mother died." Hermione followed him.

Harry stalked out of the tent and glared up at the sky.

"IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF SOME KIND OF SICK TWISTED JOKE!? WHAT MORE DO THE POWERS WANT OF ME!? I DESERVE THIS BREAK!" Lightning flashed across the sky and dark black storm clouds began to brew overhead.

"I PROMISE YOU THIS!! IF I HAVE TO GO THROUGH HELL AGAIN THEN ALL PROMISES ARE OFF!! THE HELL WITH ALL OF YOU!!" The wind whipped around him.

"I AM NOT YOUR PAWN ON SOME FUCKING CHEST BOARD! THERE WILL BE PEACE GODDAMN IT!! I AM NOT GOING TO DO A MERLIN!! DO YOU HEAR ME!!" Trees bent from the force of the winds that he had called up.

"BRING IT ON!! YOU BASTARDS! DO YOU HEAR ME! BRING IT!!" He roared up at the sky.

"I think the whole countryside heard and felt that!" Hermione shouted over the roaring winds. "Wait just a goddamned minute! There is no way in hell that anyone is going to take advantage of what is mine!" Her temper just added to the storm.

"DAMN STRAIGHT YOU BRING IT! I CHALLENGE ANYONE WHO WISHES TO BORROW WHAT IS MINE!! ETERNAL OLD HAG OR NOT!" Rain poured down in buckets, but she was oblivious of it. "IF ANYONE SO MUCH AS TRIES IT ALL PROMISES ARE OFF AND I WILL TAKE WHAT'S MINE!"

"That won't be necessary." Severus was standing nearby. "I know what my as you say first-Grandmother is up to and I have something that will counter her scheme. Now end this tantrum before you drown your family out on the loc."

"If she's your First-Grandmother that would make you..." Harry and Hermione ended the storm that Harry had called.

"It would make Tom Riddle my biological father." Severus waited for them to overreact.

"No wonder he was so toasted when you didn't return to the circle...His own son betrayed him." Harry now understood why his Uncle Albus had trusted him. "What made you decided to join the others?"

"I said that he was my biological father, which meant that he never set eyes on me until I was nineteen and even then I was never truly dark. Even though, I did study the dark arts, because of your father and Sirius. It was tempting when I discovered the truth. Still, I have always been loyal to one man, who made sure that I was kept away him, until I was ready to face him. I am loyal to Dumbledore, who has never once betrayed my secret. I went to him after the Dark Lord approached me and it was then that I set aside my plans to be a Healer and changed my field to Potions Master to become the Order's double agent. The rest is history." Severus had never told this to anyone, but he had no choice.

"I know why you hated my dad. He was a complete and total ass to you in school." Harry cleared the temper out of his mind, so he could think clearly. "Now I know why you begrudged me. I was a reminder of what you were forced to give up."

"There was that and you were a constant reminder that it wasn't finished on that night when you got your scar. That once again I would be faced with my past. You see after eleven years of forgetting it, I really didn't wish to deal with that. I expected you to be a duplicate of James and you were nothing like him. It irked me that you came from so much and showed such little promise. This to me felt like you weren't doing well just to get a rise out of me. I kept that in my mind for years, until finally after fifth year, you broke out of the protective shell, and showed everyone what was hidden in that endless mind of yours. You were in such control that even I was wary of what you were up to. It was too much like James and nothing like the boy who had attended class for the past five years. It was then and only then that I saw that you were coming into your power. You were preparing for something, so much so you were alert enough to sense and stop an attempt on my life. It was then that Albus told me of the upcoming battle and my feud didn't matter anymore." Severus sat in one of the chairs by the fire. "All that mattered was that you defeat and survive against my father no matter what the cost. Also, that Draco needed to be protected as well. You see he chose not to go along with his father's order to kill you. The result was Lucius disowning his only son and placing his neck up for slaughter."

"Well your war is over now, so you can go on to be a Healer if you wish to." Hermione nervously blurted out. "I mean your new look is so much easier on the eyes.

"Hermione did you take your medicine again?" Severus actually laughed. "I'll have you know that this is my natural hair color. My reasons for my other look were purely because of the fact that I wasn't about to have anyone subjected to my father's influence. Now that it's over we shall see what fate has in-store."

Harry had another glimpse of what was to come, this time it was of Sibyll chasing after a very reluctant Professor Snape.

"I would steer clear of the North Tower if I were you." Harry grinned. "But I doubt she'll take no for an answer."

"You don't mean who I think you mean?" Hermione looked at him as if he were out of his mind.

"Sibyll? You saw her chasing after me?! Oh, no not in this lifetime! Absolutely not! Merlin-in-training or not you're off on that one!" Severus fell backwards in his chair.

"That's the reason I have that hag after my body! Stop calling me that name!"

"He's mine stop staying that or we will be parents sooner than the twins!"

"Be quiet boy! I have a solution to that situation!" Severus got up and stalked over to them. "That does not involve you incurring the wrath of Queen Mab!"

"This had better be good or so help me if someone even tries to touch him all bets are off!" Hermione glared at him.

"He has to drink this once." Severus produced a vial containing a glowing neon green potion. "I call it the Fidelitas potion."

"That looks like something out of a mad scientist movie." Harry eyed the vial and then Severus with wary eyes. "What does it do exactly?"

"This potion will keep you loyal to your lioness. If Morgana possesses someone, who tries to take advantage of your innocence, this will make you see them as nothing, even if they were the goddess Aphrodite herself, and will not affect your natural feelings for your soul mate..." Severus handed him the vial. "Oh, hell, your wife! I know damn well that you two got married, not promised last night, even if everyone else is in denial!"

"Why did you even try a potion like this?" Hermione took the vial out of Harry's hands and looked at it herself.

"I saw Queen Mab in a dream, woke up, and started making the potion. This even though very complex only takes two hours to make. I then got a visit from Princess Chloe to take a vial here to you. It wasn't until hearing your tantrum that I understood why I made the potion in the first place." Severus growled. "Now give that back to Harry so he can take it."

"Has this stuff been tested yet?" Harry hated potions let alone one that was some sort of anti-physical attraction serum.

"So this counteracts love potion number nine like in the classic movie?" Hermione found that hard to believe.

"There is a love potion so powerful that it makes any male weak to the wielders charms. The Muggles make fun of it in their movies, but it is very real. Morgana used that to seduce Merlin into her bed. Cleopatra used it to get Caesar, and the list goes on throughout history. That is what Harry is up against; nothing has ever been able to challenge it until now." Severus looked over-the-hill down on the beach where Jenna was currently wringing out her soaked clothes in nothing but her underwear. This would heat any mans veins, but it had no effect on Severus, who had taken the potion as a trial run. "For example Jenna is down there on the beach, hardly clothed, and it is having no effect whatsoever on my anatomy. Now being male that view would make any male's blood boil."

"That's enough to convince me that this potion works..." Hermione looked down the hill then over at Severus. "Down the hatch Harry James Merlin and I do mean every last drop." She thrust the vial in Harry's face.

Harry plugged his nose with one hand and downed the contents of the vial.

"That..." His eyes crossed. "...Is the most horrific..." He gagged. "...Tasting shit that I have ever tasted in my life and that includes the Skele-Gro potion!!" He held his throat as if the potion were choking him.

"Shut up and put it to the test!" Hermione shoved him towards the hill. "Well!?"

Harry looked down at the beach. "What's the big deal about my aunt wringing out her clothes in see-thru underwear?" He rolled his eyes at Hermione then they widened as it hit him this crap worked.

"Relax angel..." It had just dawned on him that she was also sopping wet and had the instant urge to chuck his promise out the window and attack.

"For Merlin's sake girl go change!" Severus grabbed Harry before he could act on his instincts.

"Impressive it really does work." Hermione raced into another tent to go change out of her wet clothes.

"It's not fair!! She's mine and I can't..." Harry grumbled. "Oh, this just sucks!""

"Life sucks it's as simple as that." Severus smirked.

"Oh, you just wait until Sibyll sets her sights on you! Hey, wait a second. She was the only female left in the castle besides Poppy..." Harry narrowed his eyes at Severus. "Did you see Sibyll after you took the potion?"

"I saw her on my way off the grounds. She was out harvesting tea leaves for her upcoming classes, but what does that have to do with my potion. I am not attracted to Sibyll we're just friends. Those specs alone are enough to scare anyone away from courting her." Severus looked at Harry's serious expression and laughed. "Me and Sibyll!! That is ludicrous."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure, because fate has a funny way of playing tricks on a person." Harry headed back into his tent.

"Absolutely not!! She annoys me to all ends!" Severus muttered aloud before Disapparating from camp.

--

A few hours or so later

Aristotle landed on Hermione's shoulder; there was a letter for her from the Department of Magical transportation. She walked out of her tent. "I'm so doomed." She walked passed everyone and straight up to Harry.

"Sweats, angel, think bulky clothing from now on." Harry wasn't even noticing the owl on her shoulder. "I'm not gonna survive seeing you in turtlenecks and tight body hugging jeans."

"Uh, son, focus on Hermione and not on what you can't have." James couldn't figure out what was up with Harry. "That freak storm must have rattled your brains or something."

Harry took the letter off the owl's leg. "It's from the Department of Magical transportation. Yeah, that doesn't sound good now does it?" He opened the letter.

_Dear Mrs. Hermione Anne Potter-Pendragon_

Harry was grinning after reading the name. "That has a nice ring to it don't you think..."

"Shut up and read the damn letter, Junior!" James growled.

_Do to the fact that you have once again broken the law to rescue our Half-Blood Prince and his friends from harm. We are going to overlook the fact that you have Apparated without a license. This is something that is highly frowned on unless warranted by an extreme life-or-death situation. In this case, saving the lives of your pending groom, and his friends from being eaten by Fluffy. You have successfully shown us that you can more than pass the Apparation license test requirements, enclosed is your license. You made a lovely bride as did the prince make a smashingly handsome groom. Lavender was thrilled that you included her in your happiness. Please do try to stay out of trouble._

_All of us at the MOM wish you and your prince an eternity of happiness and heartfelt congratulations on your surprise wedding. _

Marigold Brown

_Head of the Department of Transportation_

"There you go wife. God I love the sound of that, your new license." Harry winked at Hermione. "Shall we run off and take a proper honeymoon?"

"Oh, no you don't junior!" James grabbed hold of his ear.

"Let go of my ear dad or you will get another freak storm up your ass!" Harry's good mood vanished.

"You caused that monsoon!?" Ron, Draco, Luna, and Ginny glared at him.

Harry shoved back his bangs to reveal his angry red scar. "Any other stupid questions!?"

"But you killed him." Ron growled.

"I killed Voldemort and no he isn't the cause of this new flare up of my scar! His bitch of a mother however is!" Harry was livid about this turn of events.

"Son what does his dead mother have to do with your scar acting up again?" Lily took a closer look at the angry looking scar on his forehead.

"Voldemort was a reincarnated version of Mordrid! That would mean that his mother would have been Morgana Le Fay! Do I need to draw you guys a fucking picture!? My war isn't fucking over yet! Now I have to deal with her wanting to make history repeat itself!! I'm not nor never will be like Merlin and if that's what she thinks, then she can just bring it, and I will finish her off like I did her son!" Harry knew that his temper was on edge because of his scar and he hated it. "I was the one who called up the monsoon and told the powers that be to go to hell! That if I go through that hell again, all promises are screwed, and the hell with them or any of you! I told them to bring it and called them a few choice words! I'm not a pawn on their chessboard and no one is going to upset this peace and I mean no one!"

Everyone stared slack-jawed at him floored by what he was saying.

"I added something. If this ancient hag tries to put the moves on what's mine in any way...then I will take what belongs to me and the hell with any promise that we made! No one is going to take what's mine!" Hermione added even more fuel to the fire.

"Oh shit, this is so not good." Draco was the first to speak. "Morgana wants to borrow Harry's body to create...I can't say it."

"To repeat history, you moron! She wants another Mordrid you idiot! She needs someone with Merlin's bloodline to do that! You clueless dolts keep calling him Merlin-in-training and now she's taking that seriously! I don't care if it means that I get to be a mother two years early! If she takes over someone and tries something on MY husband then I will act accordingly!" Hermione changed into a wolf before their very eyes.

"Oh, no you don't," Lily had a firm grip on Harry's arm.

Merlin and Mab appeared in front of them.

"There is no reason for all of this turmoil. Morgana had her last offspring when she engineered the birth of Tom Riddle." Merlin knelt down beside the wolf. "History will not repeat itself in any way. If she does possess a willing vessel and they do attempt to follow through with her plan nothing would come of it and they would be cursed to be barren."

"Every time she tries to carry out her plan Morgana herself will slowly find herself stripped of her immortality. She will become her worst nightmare mortal, powerless, and ancient to the eye." Mab stroked the head of the cinnamon colored wolf. "Although, if it does get that far then this one can do what she will with the boy. It isn't right to keep them entwined in a promise if that were to occur."

"Now wait just a goddamn minute! Are you telling me that Morgana is going to try to do a Merlin with my son!?" James was on information melt down, but he was managing to put the whole situation together in his head.

"Do a Merlin?" Mab smirked. "That is an odd way of saying it, but yes that is exactly what she intends to try. Morgana assumes that she is still as powerful as she was over a thousand years ago. Nevertheless, she is not and will soon find that her destiny is sealed." She looked over at Harry, who was staring longingly at his mate. "That mark on your forehead is both a hindrance and a blessing. It detects a dark one anywhere around you, but in doing so causes you pain. The potion that I showed Severus how to create is so powerful that one dose will keep you true to your mate for eternity. It will give you piece of mind during the trial ahead. Another one of my more foolish mishaps was the creation of a love potion that has caused the downfall of entire empires throughout history. It is one of the weapons that she will try to use against you and so the creation of the antidote. There is but one tiny little flaw to this new antidote it intensifies the feelings towards ones soul mate tenfold."

"If that potion intensifies his feelings for her tenfold then how do you expect him to keep his promise? I mean it's hard enough for him as it is." Draco and Ginny growled.

"I will not break my promise unless the situation changes. If I start getting stalked by Morgana's minions then all deals are off. Besides, Hermione and I have seen our future and we don't have the twins until two years from now. If anything were different I would have seen it." Harry stated what he thought was the oblivious.

"You were shown an afternoon five years into the future of what could be, young pup. If in fact you were to have had any other children they would have been of age enough to be in primary school. Nothing is always what it seems, in a vision there are always other things lurking where your eyes can't see." Merlin arched a brow at him.

"Now wait just a bloody minute! You can't tell them something like that!" James snarled at Merlin. "We're not ready to give him up yet let alone become grandparents!"

"Aye, but you did give him up last night during the ceremony when you gave them your blessing. Whether the other happens is strictly up to them." Merlin gave James his all-knowing-all-seeing look.

"Will Morgana try to use us to force his hand if he doesn't go with her wishes?" Luna frowned at Merlin something she rarely did.

"Yeah, I don't wish him to be put through that again." Ron grumbled.

"That won't happen, because the _Avada Kedavra, Imperio, _and _Crucio_ curses will only work against Dark wizards or witches. They can no longer be used to harm innocents." Mab reassured them. "This is indeed the time of peace and harmony where magic will thrive once more."

"Boy that's a relief, it wasn't fun the first time, and I wasn't looking forward to going through that again." Ron sighed in relief.

"You have no idea how much of a load that takes off my shoulders." Harry relaxed a little. "Now I can focus on the task at hand keeping my promise by vanquishing Morgana, or making an effort to keep my promise, and facing fatherhood a little early. Either way Hermione and I can handle anything together." Harry's mind was set so he walked over to kneel in front of the wolf. "After all wolves mate for life isn't that right Princess." He found himself licked all over the face by Princess.

"And we will back you every step of the way." Draco and Ginny who were on the same thought cycle stated in unison.

"That we will Mate whatever happens we've got your back." Ron agreed.

"That's what friends and family are for." Luna smiled.

"I'm gonna go get sloshed!" James stalked off.

"James getting drunk never solves anything!" Lily stalked after him.

"Oh really, well, it numbs my mind which is good, because I bloody well don't wanna think about anything right now!" James turned on his heel to glare down at her.

"Their fate was set long before we were allowed to return and you can't change it no matter how many rules or roadblocks you throw in their way! If it happens, it happens, we will deal with it, and support them anyway we can!" Lily glared back.

"Hang the bloody fates for making their lives so difficult when it didn't have to be that way!! They deserve peace, yet once again, another evil villain rears its ugly head to challenge them! I agree the two of them can more than handle anything or anyone who comes along, but that does not mean that I have to like it! Seventeen going on thirty or not they are still in school and don't need a little one right now!" James spoke his mind then disapparated in front of her.

"I'll take care of it, Lil's" Sirius went after James.

--

"Those two are so much like Arthur and Lancelot it's rather unnerving." Merlin rolled his eyes. "When the going got the least bit tough or he was under too much frustration and there wasn't a war or battle to be waged he always went to go get sloshed with Lancelot."

"What did you expect from him? He has only been alive for less than two weeks and as of yet hasn't been able to have that fatherly son connection with his son." Mab gave Harry a look.

"Oh no, I am not going drinking with them." Harry frowned.

"Guinness won't harm you." Mab nodded.

Princess nipped him in the hand.

"Watch the teeth angel I know how you feel about me and drinking." He scratched her behind the ears. "I have no intention of going down that path again."

"James wants to brood right now. He'll be fine when he gets home." Lily assured him. "He'll have one hell of a Hangover, but he'll live."

"I don't know about all of you, but I just feel like going home." Harry arched a brow at all of them.

"Oh yeah, the castle sounds good and if you lose your temper at least we'll be inside." Ron agreed between sneezes.

"So is Hermione stuck or what in that form?" Draco grinned.

"She'll be fine when she calms down. It wasn't something that she intended to do. The young pup will eventually be able to become virtually any animal he wishes. It just takes practice and the proper training." Merlin smiled. "Aye, young pup you are mine for your seventh year. I was going to wait a year or two to start your training, but situations change. Now that I am no longer always hiding in the ring I can focus on you and your training."

"That's nice of you to offer First-Grandpa, but I have a full class-load this year." Harry thought that would end that. He was very wrong.

"Schedules change young pup." With a flick of his wrist, he produced Harry's seventh year schedule in his hand. "Monday you start out the morning with double Auror training with Stephen, then it's our time for the rest of the morning, and then in the afternoon DADA with your father. Tuesday again is the same as Monday's morning schedule, and then the afternoon double Potions, and more assistant professor DADA with your father. Wednesday same as the others and in the afternoon double Charms and more assistant professor DADA with your father. Thursday it's same as the other mornings and in the afternoon double Transfiguration and more assistant professor DADA with your father. Finally to end the week right, it's all morning with me and then for the afternoon double Herbology and more assistant professor DADA with your father." Merlin watched Harry's face grow paler and paler as the class list went on. "No worries young pup, but you will have to take a trip to Diagon Alley on Monday to get the rest of the books required for your studies." He handed Harry the schedule and book list.

Harry stared at the enormous list of books and then at his grandfather. "Are you sure that I'll be able to find all of these in Flourish and Blotts?"

"Just hand the list to the store owner and he will see that you get what you need." Merlin reassured him.

"So I basically get to see Hermione in the afternoon and that's it?" Harry looked over the schedule again.

"We will see you back at Hogwarts." Merlin and Mab vanished.

Hermione transformed back into her human form and took the schedule away from him. "They're going to break him with a schedule like that. I mean he isn't me you know."

Harry blinked in surprise at her response to his schedule. "Are you suggesting that I'm not intelligent enough to handle this schedule?"

Hermione reached up and patted him on the cheek. "Of course not lion, all I'm saying is that usually you get a break either in the morning or in the afternoon. This shows no sign of a break, except that you have an hour-long lunch. I just don't believe that you have the academic stamina to withstand a schedule as grueling as this one. This training in the morning will be physical in nature and it's only going to make you drag through the afternoon." She was back in I-am-far-more-superior-at-school-than-you form. "Need I add that these books are way over your head?"

"Way over my head?! Lacking the academic stamina?! Dragging through the afternoons!? Listen LITTLE-MISS-PREFECT now that I don't have the threat of my death looming over my head I will be able to more than handle that grueling schedule! It's too physical!! I'm not academically able!? The very idea that you think that I'm mentally challenge to do so makes me think the two of us have far more to learn about each other than we thought! Obviously, you seem to think that I am intellectually able to handle being a father, but when it comes to something as important as school obviously I suck at that! Thanks for your most astute vote of confidence!" Harry felt as if she had slapped him in the face. "Just think everyone!! This came from my wife!! The woman that I pledged my entire existence to last night! The girl that means the universe to me said that about me! My god Hermione if this is what you call constructive criticism I would hate to see what you think of as a pep talk!" Harry took back the list and schedule then stalked off to get ready to head back to the castle.

"My god Hermione you really stuck your foot in it that time!" Ron glared at her.

"I didn't..." Hermione stammered.

"Didn't basically tell him that compared with you he was a moron?!" Draco snarled. "My god Hermione it takes brains to be able to do what he can do! Not just dumb luck!"

"I was only..."

"Being yourself, an academic snob!!" Ginny growled. "You have always thought of Harry as some sort of B average student, who only lives for the adventure and the hell with education!!"

"That's not true..." Hermione whimpered.

"It's sad to say, but it's true. You are an academic snob." Luna solemnly agreed. "You turn your nose down at anyone who doesn't take school seriously."

"I was an academic snob in school. It drove James insane, because I paid no attention to him trying to date me, and all my attention was on my studies. Then we started dating and I found there was so much more to him than just the anserine jerk that he portrayed himself to be. It was this big front that he put up, because he had a really big problem with his dad." Lily walked over and gave her a hug. "School is not everything, it's just a part of you, but there is so much more to life than just studying, and all you have to do is open your eyes and see it."

"Just so you know!! It takes a person of extreme intellect, mental discipline, and highly honed skills to be even considered into Auror training! By the looks of that schedule I have all three!" Harry was packed and ready to go back to the castle. "YOU STUCK UP! SUPERFICIAL! PERFECTIONIST! ACADEMIC SNOB!! I never realized just what kind of person you really are! I love you Hermione, but that whole snob attitude has got to change or we are going to need marriage counseling! I will not have the future mother of my children think that I need to have a dunce cap on my head! I am just as smart as you are!! I just don't flaunt it! In case you hadn't noticed I was trying to stay alive for six years! You know what just forget it!! I will see you back at the castle!" He vanished without using his wand.

Hermione burst into tears. "Counseling?! I don't think of him like that! I was just...and now he hates me..." She sobbed against Lily's shoulder.

"No sweetie. He loves you and that's why he reacted that way to your opinion about his schedule. He values your opinion of him above everyone and you cut him to the quick by telling him that compared to you his intelligence is nothing. Just let him cool off for awhile and he'll be fine." Lily stroked her head and just let her cry.

The scene now over the others went about packing up camp.

--

Chapter 33

Kiss and Make up

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	34. Kiss and make up

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives****Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 33

Kiss and Make up

--

Hermione really went and put her foot in it last chapter now whatever is she going to do to get back in his good graces again...read on and you will soon find out... Sibyll has a crush on a certain professor...a family secret is revealed...

--

Harry appeared in his rooms at the castle and stalked into the bathroom, so he could change into his sweats. "I'm not academically challenged?!" He shoved his feet into his Nikes, stuck a snitch in his pocket, grabbed his broom, and headed out to catch the snitch for a while. "I'm just as smart as her!"

Severus was heading out to get fresh ingredients for his classes when he spotted him heading out the door. "What brings you back to the castle a day early?"

Harry turned around to answer him. "I didn't wish to stay around someone who thinks that I am some kind of academically challenged dunce!" He snarled.

Severus arched a brow at him and tried not to smirk. "Five and a half years ago I would have had a really good comeback to that statement. Now that I know just how intelligent you are, all I can say is whoever said that to you was a fool. Please tell me that it wasn't Draco."

"DRACO!! DRACO!! HELL NO IT WASN'T DRACO!! HE KNOWS THAT I WOULD FRY HIS ASS IN A HEARTBEAT IF HE SAID THAT TO ME!! NO IT WAS A STUCK UP! SUPERFICIAL! PERFECTIONIST! ACADEMIC SNOB!! OTHERWISE KNOWN AS MY WIFE!! THAT SAID THAT TO ME!!" Harry's angry bellows echoed throughout the castle.

"Granger said that to you?!" Severus gaped at him in shock. "What the hell did you do to provoke her into saying that!?"

"I did nothing to provoke her into saying that?! She looked at my class schedule, that Merlin was holding in his hands, and went and said that they were gonna break me with a schedule like that, because I wasn't her!! Oh and it gets better than that! Then she goes on and really puts her foot in it by saying that she didn't think that I have the academic stamina to withstand a schedule as grueling as my new class load!! The books that my first-grandfather wants me to get are way over my head!! I will drag through the afternoon without my late morning naptime and my morning classes will be too hard on my pathetic body!!" He paced in front of Severus.

Severus took in every word that he was bellowing at him and his only thought was that if he tried to help the boy James would see that as a challenge and they would be at odds again. "Let me see your class schedule and the book list."

Harry took two pieces of parchment out of his pocket and handed it to him. "If you ask me I have way too much quality time with dad."

Severus looked over the schedule. "Yes, well, that will change, because I want two days not just one. Now as for this book list, every single one of those titles is either in the restricted section, or under lock and key at Flourish and Blotts. Most of which are over any wizards head even our little-miss-know-it-all."

"I knew that I was getting off too easy with only one day of potions a week." Harry frowned. "I thought the books had some ancient titles to them. I'm going to have to learn to speak runes, Anglo Saxon, Highlander, and Gaelic."

"I think that you're more than up to the challenge. I will see what I can do about getting you less time with your father." He kept the schedule and gave him back the list. "Now as for Hermione, she's jealous because you get to take lessons from the greatest wizard that ever lived and she doesn't. Although, unless she has seen her schedule, which I know, she hasn't, there is no way of knowing if she is also in that class with you. If that is true and I believe it is then she really did put her foot in it and I have no solution how she could possibly make that up with you short of breaking your promise. Which we both know is out of the question. Now if you will excuse me I have to go see to this schedule. Since your Aunt is going to be Headmistress next fall and Slytherin is no more I am now the Deputy Headmaster. You will be reporting to me as Head Boy and I will be giving you the nightly schedule."

"Oh, that's nice to know... Just hand me the list of ingredients that you need, and I'll go get them for you." Harry growled. "It will keep my mind off how pissed I am at my wife.

"Try to refrain from saying that..." He handed him a roll of parchment. "It's complicated enough without getting the students all peeved at you both."

"She got her license from the Ministry and they called her my wife. How much more complicated can it get?" He took the list.

"Cho Chang is the descendent of Morgana Le Fay." Severus gave him fair warning. "So believe me it's going to get very complicated no matter if Diggory is alive again or not."

"No wonder Cho became such a bitch, look at who her ancestor is! No offense or anything Uncle Severus. I mean she is your first-Grandmother right?" Harry hastily added that last statement.

"Remember its Professor Snape during school hours." Severus smirked.

"Oh yeah, sorry I'll try to remember that." Harry grinned.

"Well off with you its going to take till midnight to gather the entire list." Severus heard Sibyll coming out of the Great Hall.

"Uh, this says Diagon Alley. I need coinage, because dad cut me off from the vault." Harry looked at the list then at Snape.

"This will more than cover what you need." He handed him the coin pouch. "James doesn't want you to spend it like he did. Besides you have your partnership with the Weasley twins to fall back on don't you?"

"Yes I do, but then Hermione has the key to that vault." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought as much. Next time you go to Gringotts get another key." Severus was looking nervously at the door next to him.

Professor Trelawney walked out and smiled at the two of them. She was actually wearing new robes, her hair was in a braid, and she'd put on make-up. This was not the same Professor that Harry was used to seeing. She looked like a woman on a mission. "Good afternoon Harry. Hello Severus. Would you like some help gathering your potions ingredients?"

"Actually Sibyll, Harry has offered to take care of that for me, now if you will excuse me I have some schedules to change." He attempted to escape.

"Wonderful. I wanted to take a look at this year's class-load, so I'll go with you." She threaded her arm through his only to grow ominous as she was overcome by the sight. "_Be safe young Potter there is a raven-haired woman stalking you, who doesn't have your best interests at heart. She isn't what she seems and she can bend others to her will."_ Her voice changed an octave or two.

"Thanks, uh, Professor. I'll be on the look out for Morgana. I have loads to do, so I'll leave the two of you to your duties. Don't work too hard." He winked at Sibyll and then arched a brow at Snape before running out the front doors of the castle.

"Morgana? Did he mean Morgana Le Fay?" Sibyll's blood ran cold at the thought of him running into the most evil witch in history.

"The very same and yes she is after him, but only so he will give her what he took. It's a long story..." Severus prayed for patience.

"I have all the time in the world to listen." Sibyll looked eagerly up at him with her eyes magnified by her coke bottle spectacles.

"Oh, very well you can come along..." He gave up.

"Thank you Severus we will have a lovely time."

--

Diagon Alley

"I need a second key for my vault." Harry stopped by Gringotts to have a talk with Mr. Griphook. "Hermione has the original and I need to buy some books for school."

Griphook sneered at Harry. "Your father requested that only one key be made for that particular vault."

"Hey, I'm married now and need another key for our vault." Harry kept his voice down as not to attract unwanted attention. "It's just as simple as that."

"I am aware of your current state of marriage, but that changes nothing." He growled.

"Look, I don't want to have to pull rank or anything, but I will if you don't give me the goddamn key." His eyes blazed with temper and you could actually see an aura of power radiating around him.

Griphook's eyes widened, as he felt the amount of power that was wafting off the young furious prince. "We goblins respect the hierarchy of power in our world. As you are the heir to the wizarding throne I will grant your request this time, but this is the only time. Do not lose this key." He gave him a look that matched Harry's own and produced a golden bejeweled key.

"It has been a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Griphook." Harry took the key that was set on the marble desk. "If Hermione makes a stop here today I was never here."

"Married not even a day and already trouble in your happy world?" Griphook personally escorted him to the vault.

"You know my father. Do you honestly think that I get anything that resembles a honeymoon until after the official royal wedding?" Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"So that explains the lack of usual manners. Our young heir is frustrated, because he can't have what he wants even though he is married to her." Griphook actually chuckled. "No matter the two of you are young. You have plenty of time to rectify that situation eventually."

"Oh, that isn't the half of it. I have Morgana Le Fay on my ass now wanting me to give her an heir to replace her son that would be Voldemort. So that situation might just be rectified sooner than planned if anyone tries to make a move on my person. My wife does not share. That's why Dad is currently getting sloshed in the Leaky Caldron with Uncle Sirius. It seems that my First-Grandfather Merlin thinks that we're going to be parents a little earlier than scheduled." Harry spilled everything.

"So, Master Merlin is back is he?" Griphook piloted the car through the endless tunnels. "It's been too long since I have seen him, about 1000 years to be exact. If the Master says that you are going to be, a father earlier than scheduled then it's a safe bet that you will be." He noticed that Harry had no wand with him this time. "How is it that you arrived here without your wand?"

"I have no idea. I've been doing that since yesterday, after I tried alcohol for the first time." Harry instinctively went to the pocket on his leg. Nope no wand… Yet he had been able to Apparate and disapparate without it. "Damn I hope I didn't lose it at the campsite. Ollivander will string me up or something."

"Only Merlin, Mab, Albus, your parents, Sirius, Jenna, Remus, Anastasia, and Stephen know how to do that." Griphook narrowed his eyes at him. "How is it that you, a boy of no more than seventeen years, know how?"

"I haven't the slightest clue. I just think, and poof I go where I want to go." Harry shrugged. "Everyone keeps calling me a Merlin-in-training, so maybe it has something to do with it."

"The fairies have a saying, a Merlin is born once every millennium, and it looks like that means you." Griphook stopped the car at an unfamiliar vault. "Here we are vault 91905."

"I bet dad wanted that specific vault number." Harry thought of the numbers September 19, 2005.

"He said that it would mean something to you." Griphook nodded, as he took the key, and went through a series of gestures to open the vault.

"It's the day when Hermione and I get publicly hitched in all our Royal finery." Harry nodded.

"Your father always loved a good joke." Griphook shook his head.

Harry stepped up to the vault and took in the contents of the vault. "The twins are really doing well." It reminded him of the first time he looked into a vault at Gringotts. "Or did mum put some money in here?"

"The Weasley twins businesses are all flourishing, thanks to your generous donation and silent backing of their endeavors. That is but a taste of their success." Griphook was actually proud of the twins.

Harry thought of the need for an empty coin pouch and one appeared in his pocket. "Hmm, I guess I remembered to put that in my pocket." He frowned as he took out the pouch and loaded it with coins."

"What may I ask do you need that much money for?" Griphook gave him a disapproving look.

"For these," Harry handed him the book list.

"You'd best take more it might not be enough to buy all of these." His eyebrows rose as he read the list. "They're all one-of-a-kind originals."

"I was afraid that you were gonna say that." Harry loaded the pouch with even more galleons.

"Lad those are Merlin's books. They aren't going to just give them to you." Griphook closed the vault.

"Well they should, since Merlin told me to get them." Harry grumbled.

"That's true, but business is business lad." Griphook lectured him on the way back. "That is something that you must commit to memory."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." He said good-bye to him and set off on his errand for Snape.

--

Hermione searched the castle from top to bottom for Harry. She stopped in the promenade where Severus and Sibyll were talking about things. It looked like there was something between the two, but she shoved that thought aside, so she could focus on finding Harry. "Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but have you seen Harry around?"

"Well, well, well if it isn't our little-miss-know-it-all." Severus turned to give her one of his disapproving looks. "Next time think before you stick yourself in it so deep that it's nearly impossible to get yourself out." He handed her a schedule. "Read that and then think of something, besides breaking your promise, to make it up to the boy."

Hermione looked over her schedule that was nearly exactly like Harry's, only hers was being around Lily for last part of the afternoon. She even had Auror training. "I..." She managed to get out before bursting into tears.

"Tears are not going to help you back into his favor." Severus raked his had across his face in frustration. "You need to focus on the task and think of something nonphysical that you can do to make him smile at you again." He produced a hanky with which she could dry her eyes.

Hermione looked up at him with miserable eyes. "Trista Monet made a portrait that he really liked, but it's not like I can just get it." She sniffled miserably.

"My niece is working on a collection for Stephen, but I am sure that he would graciously allow you to give one of the finished works to his own grandson." Sibyll analyzed the situation. "The Four Hearts must be allowed to thrive and be happy."

"He was going to give us one for our wedding present." Hermione was on the verge of tears again.

"That I was kitten and the offer still stands." Stephen had a gift wrapped portrait under his arm. "I heard what happened and this might bridge the gap that you created this afternoon."

"Thank you Grandfather. He's so furious with me..." Hermione's face lit up with hope. "I made a blunder out of everything, but that will help me make peace with him." She pointed to the peace offering.

"The _raven haired one is on the prowl, beware she seeks to bear a new heir._" Sibyll went instantly in a trance like state for the second time that afternoon. "_She nears the prince, but he is unaware that someone is out to create another heir_."

"Why that decrepit old hag, If she as much as touches him I will claw her eyes out!! He is mine and I do not share!!" Hermione went into instant lioness mode. "Where is my husband and you had better tell me the truth!!" She narrowed her eyes at Severus.

"He's filling my potions ingredients list for me and is most likely still in Diagon Alley." Severus took a step back from her.

Hermione turned away from the others took out the map, Harry's wand, softly murmured the magic words, and the map showed her Diagon Alley. "Show me Harry." It complied with her request, he was staring at Ollivanders. "Show me Morgana Le Fay." It complied again, only it showed her Cho, who was currently spying at him from inside Flourish and Blotts. "Show me Cedric." Once again, the map showed her the person in question, he was in WWW Inc.

"Where did you get that?" Severus was looking over her shoulder.

"We made it this morning." Hermione cleared the map.

"You made it in one night? It makes the original look like an ordinary piece of parchment." Severus was amazed at what the two of them could do in such a short period.

"This one jinxes anyone who isn't supposed to use it." Hermione turned to Stephen. "May I have the portrait please, my lion needs me."

Stephen handed her the portrait. "Morgana is after my grandson?"

"Yes and at the moment she's using Cho Chang to do her evil bidding." Hermione carefully tucked the painting under her arm.

"Cho Chang is her many-great-granddaughter, so if she's being used then it's willingly." Severus growled.

"Too bad for her, it means that she will never be able to have children, and she's probably going to lose those pretty looks of hers as well. Morgana is never going to get my lion to sire her heir!" Hermione disapparated in front of the three of them.

"That's illegal. She is under age isn't she?" Sibyll frowned at Stephen.

"She saved the boys again, so they approved her license early." Stephen explained.

"Somehow I believe the council is going to regret that decision." Severus growled.

--

Harry tried to sneak passed Ollivanders, but it was no use. Mr. Ollivander opened the door and bade him to enter his shop.

"Mr. Potter or should I say Mr. Pendragon," He smiled at Harry his warm welcoming smile. "You didn't think that I would let you sneak by without offering you my congratulations on your wedding did you."

"I wasn't trying to sneak really, it's just that I'm on official Hogwarts business, and I really don't wish to incur the wrath of my Uncle Severus...I meant Professor Snape." Harry managed a weak smile.

"I see, well, this won't take but a few minutes and your Uncle won't mind a bit. I have something for you." He went behind the counter and produced a fine leather case. "Just recently I was privileged to receive five very rare golden phoenix feathers and I was requested to create five wands out of it. This is one of the five." He opened the case to reveal a highly polished wand. "This one is similar to your first wand its holly 11 inches only this feather was given by someone very special to your heart."

Harry stared down at the wand knowing full well that his mother's animagus phoenix form had provided the feather for it. "It's from mum."

"That it is lad. Well what are you waiting for give it a wave." He motioned for him to pick up the wand.

Harry picked up the wand and just like his other wand a golden light shown down on him, happy music sang out, and a magical wind whipped at his hair. "I think it likes me." He cradled the wand in his hands.

"I would say so." He smiled. "So are you going to want that put back into the case or do you wish to place it where your old wand should be?"

"Oh yeah, about that I think I kind of lost it in the Loc." He gave him a guilty look. "Or it's in my pack at the castle."

"Don't fret over it lad." Ollivander handed him the empty case. "Just place it in here when you find it."

Harry slid his new wand into its pocket on his leg. "I'll do that." He smiled.

"Well off with you now. I know how Severus gets if he's kept waiting." Ollivander saw him to the door. "Tell your wife that I am happy for the two of you."

"I will and thanks for the new wand." He gave him a hug that Ollivander happily returned, and was off again.

--

"I'll give the clerk at the Apothecary the list and then run over and get the books from Flourish and Blotts." He walked across the street and entered the shop.

The clerk recognized him at once. "Good afternoon your highness might I offer my congratulations on your marriage." He did a little bow.

"Thank you." Harry gave him his best princely nod of greeting followed by a killer smile. "I need to get some books for school, so would it be possible for you to fill this for me while I go and purchase them?"

"It would be my pleasure to be at his highnesses service. I see that you are here to pick up Severus' order. This will take me some time to fill, so go about your other shopping. I have to make some stops in Knockturn Alley which is a place where you need not be seen." The clerk tucked the list into his robe pocket, walked Harry to the door, flipped the back in an hour sign on the door, and joined him outside. "It will take a half hour to fill this, so please take your time shopping."

"Thanks, I really appreciate this." Harry smiled at the clerk, who was basking in the praise that he was giving him.

"The honor as I said is mine your highness." He bowed again then set off down the street.

Harry set off towards Flourish and Blotts, but stopped dead in his tracks when his scar began to flare up again. "Wonderful just what I needed, my first face-to-face encounter with the wicked witch." He zeroed in on where the feeling was coming from and spotted Cho standing in the doorway of Flourish and Blotts. "You are violating a restraining order just by standing that close to me." Harry glared at Cho. "I hope that Azkaban was a pleasant experience."

Cho smiled secretly at him. "There now Harry, don't be that way I'm harmless." She put on her most innocent act as she slinked toward him. "I must give you a reward for bringing my Cedric back to me again."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he glared down at her. "No thanks are needed. Just keep the hell away from me and what is mine!!" He made his voice loud enough, so everyone around them could hear that he did not wish to have her near him.

"I'm a happily married man now, so go along on your merry little way." He then lowered his tone, so only the two of them could hear what he was saying. "I also know that you're Morgana Le Fay's direct descendent, which means that if you are willingly working for her there goes your chances of ever having kids. That's just part of the curse of being one of her minions. The other is a sudden loss of beauty."

Cho actually laughed at the warning. "I know that your marriage is a farce and the ice princess won't let you touch her." She ran her fingers up the front of his sweatshirt. "It must be very frustrating being married to a shrew." Her eyes locked with his and she tried to use her new influence on him. "I can make you forget that she ever existed if you let me." She stood on tiptoe giving him a taste of her lips.

Harry pushed her away from him, as if he had tasted something rancid. "You vial bitch!! You dare to try that on me!" He spat at her feet. "Your kiss tasted as vial as rancid meat!"

Hermione, having watched the scene play out before her eyes, let loose her fury on her. "Get the hell away from my husband before I make you pay for attempting to take his life with your poison kiss!" She had his wand out and was ready to do battle.

"What the hell is going on out here?!" Cedric was standing next to Hermione.

"Cedric unless you wish to bury Cho, I would suggest that you keep her on a proper leash!" Hermione snarled at him.

"It looks to me like he was taking advantage of her!" Cedric snarled back.

"The prince told her to bugger off and the hussy put the moves on him!" Some of the onlookers shouted.

"I was only trying to say thank you." Cho decided that tears were the best form of counterattack.

"You have some nerve trying to break up the Crown Prince and Princess on the first day of their marriage!!" The crowd wasn't buying her tears.

"Cho Chang! You are to leave this area at once!" Tonks appeared behind her. "You are in violation of your probation!"

"This is ludicrous!! Cho was not putting the moves on Potter!! He was putting the moves on her!" Cedric was completely under Cho's influence.

"What? Are you daft?!" One patron shouted.

"Chang was trying to seduce the prince in the middle of the street! Throw her back in Azkaban!" They jeered.

"It looks to me like Diggory is the only one on your side Miss Chang." Tonks glared at Cho. "I'm the prince's royal guard. It's my job to see that no one harms him and it looks to me like that's what you were attempting to do."

Cho raced over to Cedric and buried her face against his chest. "They're all wrong Cedric. I didn't do anything."

"Tonks, it's time to see just what side she's actually on." Harry thought of a small dagger and it appeared in his hands. He then cut his finger; its task done the dagger vanished. He then took out his new wand. "_Accio _Cho Chang!"

"NO!!" Cho was wrenched from Cedric's arms and back in front of Harry. "DON'T LET HIM TOUCH ME!" She screeched.

"What's the matter Chang!? If you aren't dark then this won't even sting." He grabbed hold of her hand and placed his cut finger on the top of it. The skin made a slight sizzling noise as his blood touched her hand.

Cho cried out in pain.

"POTTER SO HELP ME GOD I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T LET HER GO!" Cedric had his wand out.

"Don't make me have to send you back to the other side Cedric!" Hermione pointed his wand at him.

"Drop the wand Diggory!" Kingsley appeared behind him. "The prince is testing Chang for darkness, which is standard practice after being attacked!"

"You're lucky Cho, there's still hope for you, that's if you throw away your pact with Morgana, and make a happy life with Cedric." Harry let her go, but his mark had been branded on the top of her hand. "She isn't going to win, so quit while you still have your beauty or continue and a decrepit old hag you will be."

Cho said nothing. She stalked over to Cedric, grabbed him by the hand, and they both disapparated from the street.

--

"Harry was that wise leting her go like that? Her skin reacted to your blood; she's a threat to you." Kingsley walked over to him.

"She has already sealed her fate by siding with Morgana." Harry put his wand away and walked over to where Hermione was standing. :Thanks for the back up love.: He reached down, tilted her chin up, and kissed her.

Hermione forgot about the painting that she had balanced against her leg and threw herself into his arms. Luckily, a patron caught the painting before it hit the ground. :That's what partners are for.: She answered the kiss with one of her own. :I'm sooo sorry that I got all jealous...I didn't mean what I said. I love you so much more than school or anything else in the universe.:

:I hate it when we fight. I love you so much and it just hurt that you thought I was a moron or something. So what's in the package?: He pulled her even closer to him neither of them noticed the flashes of cameras taking pictures or the applauding crowd around them.

:That's my peace offering.: Hermione melted in his arms. :Consider this to be strike one for keeping the promise. Two more times and all bets are off.: She gave him fair warning.

:That and we don't want to be parents in May, it just might complicate matters at school.: He finally broke off the kiss. "Let's save the peace offering until we're back at the castle. I still have to get the books from the list and finish the list that Uncle Severus gave me."

"I can't wait to see our books from that list." Hermione smiled up at him. "You and I have nearly the exact same schedule, minus a few classes in the afternoon on various days like Arithmancy and Runes, and I get to spend time in Hospital wing for my last two hours of the day."

Harry happily swung her around in his arms. "Then let's go get our books." He kissed her once more for good measure and then headed into the bookstore to shouts of long live the prince and princess.

"Hello your highnesses what may I do for you today?" The owner also performed a little bow in front of them.

"I need you to fill this book order for me." Harry handed him the list.

The owner looked as if his eyes were going to pop out of his skull as he triple read the list. "Merlin requested you to have these books?" His voice shook as he tried to get those words out.

"My first-grandfather Merlin requested that we have them for our classes with him this year at school. Is there a problem?" Harry acted as if this was not that big of a deal.

"Oh no, there isn't a problem. If he wishes to have his books be bestowed to you then that is what shall be. Please wait here while I go fill your order." The owner headed to the second level of the store.

"I thought that he was going to have an attack or something." Hermione leaned back when Harry pulled her into his arms.

"So did I, these books have been guarded by his family for over a thousand years. Now it's time for them to be returned and he doesn't know quite how to react."

The owner returned with neatly wrapped stacks of books. "As you requested your highness and might I add congratulations on your marriage."

"Why thank you." Hermione smiled and took the books from him.

Harry got out his coin pouch to pay for the books, but the owner refused any payment.

"No payment is necessary; you are merely taking them back to their original owner. Now if you will excuse me I need to go lie down for a while." The owner left them and headed to the back storeroom.

"I think that poor man is going to have a breakdown." Hermione winked at Harry as they left the store.

"There you are!" The clerk from the apothecary called to them from the doorway of his store. "Your order is ready for you now."

"Thanks." Harry led Hermione over to the store. "So what do I owe you?" He took out the coin pouch that Severus had given him.

"Fifty galleons and not a penny more," The clerk took the money and handed him his purchases. "I filled the entire list, so as soon as you give him his order, you two can get back to your honeymoon." He winked at them.

"Uh, thanks we really appreciate that." Harry winked back.

Hermione blushed, but said nothing.

"You two enjoy your honeymoon." The clerk waved as they headed down the street.

"Don't worry we will!" Harry called back.

"Harry James you incorrigible rouge, I love you." Hermione giggled.

"Well, to everyone else we really are on our honeymoon." He entered the alley where he could call for Dan and held out his wand.

--

The limo appeared seconds later neither of them cared that no one got out to open the door for them. They got in and off the limo went.

"Now this is more like it." Harry turned her in his arms, so they were lounging across the seat, and kissed her.

"Oh yes, this is my idea of kissing and making up." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Cho is going to regroup for a month or two, but she isn't finished yet."

"That would be strike two wouldn't it." Harry explored her face with feather kisses.

"Then she's going to no doubt attempt an altercation around Christmas or New years." Hermione tried to keep her train of thought.

"That would be strike three and then you would have to have your way with my poor defenseless body." He nipped at the nape of her neck. "It would also put the birth of our child around your birthday."

"If the third strike comes, I promise to be gentle with you." She turned her face so they were kissing again.

"I would say that it's a guaranteed when and trust me when I say that it will be a mutual decision on both our parts." He decided that they had chatted enough and he had better ways to pass the time. After all they were technically on their honeymoon and there were some safe things that they could do like seriously snog.

--

Sirius was driving the limo.

James was sitting in the passenger seat listening intently to every word the two of them were saying.

"Dan was only too happy to let us take the kids home." Sirius grinned at James and didn't see that he had run a Jaguar containing Wills and Kate off the road and into a ditch.

"He had a hot date to get back to and we promised not to scratch his precious baby." James had his eyes glued to the rearview mirror it had gotten way too quiet back in the interior of the limo. "They stopped talking."

"James quit being a parent for two minutes and think of how you were at his age." Sirius swerved to miss a tour bus.

"I do remember how I was at his age and what can happen in the back of a limo." James adjusted the mirror, so he could see more of the back.

"You were a lot wilder and Harry isn't as schooled in that area as you were." Sirius barely missed nicking the limo on a Copper's car. "So try to relax its only strike one, which means the deal he made with you stands."

"Bloody hell! I think my life just passed before me eyes!" James gripped the armrest in terror. "I thought that you said you had your license back!"

"I do have my license back!! That Copper wasn't even there two seconds ago!" Sirius swerved to avoid a jaywalker, but clipped a telephone box. "Damn Muggle should wait before he crosses the road!"

James, after being thrown against the door from that latest maneuver, buckled his seat belt. "Damn it Sirius you scratched the limo! Pull over before you get us all killed!!"

"It's not my fault that these Muggles can't drive or walk properly!!" Sirius took a shortcut through a cornfield. "Crop circles anyone?" He created an intricate design before getting back on the road again.

Harry banged on the glass. "Dan what the hell is wrong with you today? Are you sloshed!?"

"I ain't opening the divider." Sirius focused on the road ahead.

"He does seem rather toasted at the driver doesn't he?" James glared at him.

"Hence the reason why that magical divider stays shut!" He glanced over at James, which was not the smartest thing to do when driving. This time he took out a row of postal boxes. "Serves them right for putting those there."

"_E__vanesco_!" Harry deleted the glass divider. "SON OF A BITCH!! STOP THIS LIMO RIGHT NOW!! YOU TWO ARE SLOSHED AND HAVE ALREADY BROKEN ABOUT TWENTY MUGGLE LAWS!!"

"Pipe down kid I'm perfectly sober!" Sirius once again decided to detour into another field this time a wheat field. "I didn't like that other one it wasn't nearly detailed enough."

"What on Earth is going on up there..." Hermione buried her face against his shoulder, as they veered back onto the rode again. "Oh, bloody hell, we're going to die aren't we."

"We are not going to die! This limo is crash proof so relax!" Sirius was clearly enjoying himself.

"Did we disturb your playtime, Junior?" James narrowed his eyes at him happy to have a distraction other than looking at the path of destruction that Sirius was causing.

"My time is my own now that I'm married." Harry snarled back.

"Promised, Junior not married." James corrected him.

"No offense Uncle James, but in the eyes of the law we're married, because both sets of parents were all for the ceremony last night. I tend to like to research things and there really is nothing you can do to stop us if we wish to break that little promise of ours. In fact, sixteen is the legal age of consent in the UK. However, we do not wish to be parents before we graduate, so the timing isn't right yet for the girls." Hermione was in full informer mode.

Harry passed out as soon as the word girls came out of her mouth.

"What the hell did you just say!?" Sirius turned to look at her.

"UNCLE SIRIUS!!" Hermione dove for cover, as they swerved off the rode, and into an orchard.

"YOU IDIOT!!" James took hold of the wheel, as he tried to miss slamming head on into an apple tree.

"Pay attention to what you are doing!" Hermione squeaked, as they two-tracked their way back to the main road.

"Bloody hell it was a shock to hear her come out and say what she did!?" Sirius pulled over and stopped the limo.

--

The driver's side door was wrenched open by a very furious Stephen. "Do you have any idea what your little joyride has caused!! You clipped Prince William's car!! He's not pleased with you in the least, because he ended in a ditch! You took out Muggle postal boxes and a telephone box! You decided to play alien and make two crop circles! Oh and I can't forget the police car that you caused to go off the road! Get the hell out of that seat now Sirius Lancelot Phineas Nigellus Black Du Lac!!"

"James Harry Stephen Arthur Michael Potter-Pendragon!! Get out of that limo this instant!!" Lily was standing on the other side of the limo.

Sirius and James reluctantly exited the Limo.

"We aren't sloshed if that's what you two are thinking." Sirius started to state his case, but Stephen slammed his face down against the hood of the limo.

"Speak when spoken to!" Stephen pulled out a pair of wizarding cuffs and slapped them on his wrists. "You're going back to that familiar cell where you will think about how you're going to make up for your actions!"

"_Stupefy_!" Lily stunned James and he slumped against the hood of the Limo. "He's all yours dad. I'm going to check on the kids."

Stephen dragged Sirius with him to the other side of the limo. "Stay put!! I'm going to take care of your cell mate." He then cuffed his own son. "Two days in Azkaban should be enough to teach you two never to boost the royal limo. Then take it on a path of destruction, and not have the least bit concern for the two kids inside the back of it!!"

"He's unconscious!! What the hell did you do to my son!?" Lily came back from checking on the kids, so she could deck, then knee the two of them.

"That was Hermione's fault not ours!" James gritted his teeth in pain.

Lily hauled off and punched him again, "How dare you blame an innocent sixteen-year-old girl for something that you caused!"

"It's true!! She blurted out all of these facts, then the words girls, and out he went!" Sirius had the look of a dog that had been kicked one two many times. "I SWEAR IT!!"

"I wasn't really ready to hear that yet. Why are they cuffed like criminals?" Harry stumbled out of the limo. "Not that I don't think it's well-deserved, but what if the press gets a shot of that. What would Grams think?"

"He was telling the truth?" Stephen and Lily glared at him.

"Well...you see that is...it's amazing what you blurt out when you think that you are going to die." Hermione flashed them her most innocent look.

"SEE!! I WAS TELLING THE TRUTH!!" Sirius did not want to go back to prison. "That's why I swerved off into that orchard!"

"They were talking about the strike system with regards to their promise, which really isn't something that you need to overhear while trying to focus on the road." James pointed out.

"Cho has three strikes and then all promises are null and void." Hermione snarled. "The current tally is one after that bitch kissed him in Diagon Alley!"

Stephen opened the limo door and shoved Sirius then James into the back of it. "Back in the limo and not another word."

"This is so not my fault! I don't force people to target me!" Harry got back in the Limo, after his grandfather gave him the look.

Hermione started to say something then thought better of it and ducked back inside.

"Lily do you think that you can drive the limo back to the castle?" Stephen arched a brow at her. "I have hours of damage control to see to."

"I can drive anything and I know the way back home." Lily nodded. "Will I see you at dinner?"

"I won't be home till after midnight, so tell Anna that for me when you get home." Stephen shut the limo door. "Remember to point the finger at James and Sirius."

"I think that I can do that." Lily winked at him. "Mum is going to flay them alive for this one."

"It reminds me of the last time they boosted the limo. Wasn't it New Year's Eve, so you and James could have that fancy date, because you were turning eighteen at the stroke of midnight?" He watched Lily blush.

"Yes, well, that was a very longtime ago and I have a long drive ahead." Lily changed the subject. "Take care Dad."

"I thought that something happened now I know." Stephen watched, as she blushed even more crimson. "Drive safe." That said he vanished.

Lily walked around the limo and got into the drivers seat. "Not one word James or I will make you pay later."

James grinned at Harry, but said nothing.

"Too much information!! Are you saying that I was...?" Harry wanted to jump from the limo. "In this Limo?!"

"No you weren't created from that lapse of sanity in the limo!" Lily snarled.

Harry felt like they were hiding something from him. "Spill it I know that you're hiding something from me."

"It was a very longtime ago and let's leave it at that." James got deadly serious.

"Oh, now I know that something big is up, because you're all dark and brooding." Harry wasn't going to let it drop.

"James he's seventeen, maybe we should just tell him." Lily looked at him using the rearview mirror. "It will be twenty years ago tomorrow that it happened and it just wasn't meant to be." She got all melancholy.

"They would have been twenty tomorrow." James heaved a heavy sigh.

Harry was completely confused. "They? I had twin siblings?"

"I got seriously ill right before I was to have Aurora and Andromeda. There was a nasty virus going around and it nearly killed me. I went into labor, they didn't make it, but I did. I was eighteen and didn't talk to James for three years after that. It nearly destroyed my ability to love anything, but then James tangled with a Dark Wizard sent to do Voldemort's bidding, and I had to patch him up. We reconciled and the result of that was a miracle we got you." Lily explained in a solemn tone.

"Now do you understand what I mean by how coupling can complicate matters?" James locked eyes with Harry.

"I get your point loud and clear." Harry tried to make sense out of what had been said. "You were separated from mum for three years?"

"We never got divorced. It wasn't an option, besides we still loved each other, and it was just a really complicated situation. Voldemort was in power everyone was running around fearing for their lives. The two of us had our first narrow escape right after we were married. He might have been powerful, but he was never really good at planning things. We really put one over on him and lived to tell the tale. The second time was right after we buried your sisters. We were still together, but barely speaking to each other. He blew up our home as we were walking out the door. That was the straw that broke the camels back for Lily. She cursed him till he wasn't recognizable anymore and then I finished the job. She chucked the rest of her Auror training, left me, and went off to study to become a Healer." James went down a memory lane that he really didn't want to relive.

"So you were reunited with them when you died?" Harry wasn't about to drop this subject.

"Harry James, don't you dare get all broody, because it's just going to make your groundation that much longer!" Lily growled.

"I mean really, Mummy. You and Daddy are being way harsh, since the brat didn't do anything wrong this time." Katherine Aurora appeared in the passenger seat.

--

Chapter 34

Rory

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	35. Rory

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives****Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 34

Rory

--

Meet twin number one, Princess Rory, a regular firebrand with James' attitude. She really never got a start in this plane of existence, so the world is literally new to her. Although she is a fully trained and highly intelligent witch and like Harry she has more fairy blood than mortal...that you will find gives her an edge in the Wizarding World. She is also a blank slate that is constantly learning and discovering this new world that she finds herself now in and her biggest flaw is not being able to take no for an answer when she is on a mission to help someone. One project is going to be Sibyll and Severus. She'll do anything to avoid thinking about this strange bond that she has with the mortal heir to England's throne or the promise that she made to someone that she loves on the other side.

--

"Katherine Aurora," James stared at the mirror image of Lily in the front seat. "Where is Andromeda Marie?"

"You mean your perfect princess?" Rory rolled her eyes at her father. "She's still with Aunt Celestra, completely fascinated about her healing abilities. I love my twin, but she just doesn't ever wanna let loose and have fun."

Lily glared at her daughter. "Rory you aren't as wild as you act, so knock it off, and tell us what happened."

"We got lost in a place called Avalon, which has the most gorgeous male specimens that I have ever seen. Not that Dromi cares about any of that." Rory winked at Hermione. "Sir Talon is really quite handsome too bad he's taken."

"You were there and didn't tell us!" James was not happy with her at all.

"And mess up his big moment in the spotlight? No way! It was too much fun watching him sweat it out." She grinned wickedly. "We went off with Sir Talon to go get Prince Xander. It was fascinating except for the fact that we had to stay in the shadows while they went about gathering all the guests. I think one of them was the prince of England or something. I wouldn't know because we followed Sir Talon back to Avalon. Then we sort of just sat back and watched the two of you get hitched." She gave them the thumbs up.

"I know where Dad's attitude went, which means that Andromeda is more like mum." Harry grinned. "I'm Harry and this is Hermione."

"Duh, you are my pain in the ass little brother, who always tried to get himself killed." She rolled her eyes at him. "I talked to you loads of times when you almost died, but then you were so out of it and thought I was mum. So she's the girl, who even though you were blind to how the two of you were meant for each other, kept your ass in one piece for most of your years at Hogwarts." She reached over and knocked him upside the head. "You baby brat are a magnet for trouble."

"I like her." Hermione grinned. "Now we know why the Kate that we saw wasn't the Kate that we thought it was."

Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You know you may be right about that...poor Wills." He chuckled.

"Wills? Who's this Wills and what are you two plotting now?" Rory's brow furrowed and her wicked smile turned into a frown.

"My cousin, the heir to the throne of England, and his nickname is Wills." Hermione kept glancing over at Harry.

"You mean that gorgeous brooding hunk that wanted to walk you down the aisle was him?" Rory tried to picture whom she was talking about. "What do I have to do with the one you call royal pain?"

"Sis, I can't really tell you it's against the rules." Harry winked at Hermione.

James and Sirius looked at each other. "The dream."

"The dream?" Lily glanced over at her daughter. "He really is a nice young man."

"Oh no, there is no way that I'm gonna get stuck with some pain-in-the-ass prince! He probably needs to be pampered and is spoiled rotten." Rory growled. "Besides he has a girlfriend already. I saw her and he looks smitten with her."

"Her name is Katarina and she's his best friend, but things can change." Hermione smirked.

"Enough! She is not dating and that's final!" James snarled.

"Honestly Daddy. You can coddle the twins when they're born." Rory rolled her eyes. "I'm a big girl now all grown up and everything."

"We're here." Lily was never so glad to see the castle.

"Thank the gods. Daddy was about to get out a chastity belt or something." Rory sprang from the limo and straight into Wills. "Sorry about that." She looked up and her eyes met his. "WOW!"

Wills, who had been waiting there after Stephen had brought him back to the castle, stared at the red headed violet-eyed goddess. She looked exactly like Harry's mother and that alone left him speechless. My god what this vision did for a pair of faded designer jeans and a baby doll t-shirt.

"I was trying to escape my overprotective father and I wasn't watching what I was doing." Rory smiled at him and Wills heart stopped. "I'm Princess Katherine Aurora Pendragon by the way. It's complicated but Harry is my baby brother."

He just kept staring blankly at her._Princess? Harry's sister? Baby brother? Hmm and her name is Kate? I thought that it meant that Katie and I were meant to be. I love her. But this is...I can't remember my name let alone talk. God this is going to get complicated and I don't want to hurt Katie. She's my best friend, but I can't ignore this either that would be like ignoring being struck with a bolt of lightning. You look like an idiot staring at her say something! _Wills was wrestling with his thoughts.

Kate, who was standing next to Ginny, saw exactly what had happened. "Oh well, we'll always be best friends." She sighed. "Besides, the royal thing just isn't my cup of tea, but I was willing to try for Wills." She looked down at the ring on her finger, the promise ring that Wills had just given her, then at Wills who still hadn't moved or said anything.

"I didn't know that he had a sister." Draco stared at the gorgeous newcomer.

"Oh yeah, he has a sister." Ron grinned. "I was wondering where she disappeared to because I knew that she came back with the rest of us."

"She's absolutely super model material." Ginny narrowed her eyes at Rory.

"Oh, she's much more than just looks." Luna smiled. "She's very much a blending of her parents."

Rory waved her hand in front of his face. "You okay? Do you need the Hospital wing or something? It looks like your head has a nasty cut on it." She waited for a response and got nothing. "Mum, I think that Daddy and Uncle Pirate broke the prince."

She turned to look over at the others.

"I did not break the Prince you did." Sirius growled.

"SHUT UP PADFOOT!!" James freed himself of the cuffs and decked him.

"_Stupefy_!" Lily stunned James. "You need to behave yourself James. Sirius just pointed out the obvious, look at him. He went catatonic as soon as their eyes met, and it has nothing to do with that gash on his forehead either."

Harry uncuffed Sirius. "Dad's in denial. He can't stand that something just happened between those two. It means losing two of his oldest and he just can't think that way right now."

"So this is what love at first sight looks like. He hasn't ever done anything like that in 22 years. We're watching history here and I'm loving every single minute of it." Hermione smiled.

Rory ignored what they were saying and looked around. "Hi you must be Draco and Ginny." She smiled. "I'm Katherine Aurora, but you can call me Rory. Am I mistaken or did Mum and Daddy adopt you and Luna into the family?" She arched a brow at Draco.

"Yeah, uh, they, uh, did." Draco was dumbfounded and earned an elbow in the ribs from Ginny. "I meant yes. Which makes you big sister right?" He tried to focus on that little fact.

"Yeah, I think it does." She giggled. "Luna you okay?" She walked over to where Luna and Ron were standing.

"I miss Dad, but I love my new family and that helps." Luna smiled up at Rory and they hugged. "I was worried you got lost."

"I got lost in Avalon, little sis, and let me tell you there are many hunky knights and even princes in that world." She glanced back at Wills who still hadn't moved. "Most of them like Sir Talon actually speak…"

"Rory you know that you promised the princess." Luna frowned at her.

"Yes, but I never expected to actually meet who she wanted me to. I mean what were the odds of that ever happening." Rory rolled her eyes at Luna.

"A promise is a promise." Luna folded her arms and gave her a look.

"He's already taken by this lovely girl." She pointed at Kate. "Hi there I'm sorry that your prince is broken."

Kate giggled instantly liking her. "Actually, he's my best friend and I would do anything for him. I do love him, but that didn't happen when he first set eyes on me." Her tone turned serious. "This means that I have someone out there that will have the same reaction to me. So since you broke the heir to the throne it's only proper for you to go fix him." She also gave her a look and did the arms folded across the chest routine.

Rory was taken aback by this. "I don't get it! That is obviously a very expensive promise ring on your finger, and you aren't even going to fight for him?"

"Why would I do that? He's always going to be my best friend, so give him this after you fix him." She took off the ring and placed it in Rory's hand. "You had better fix him or then we will have problems."

Harry walked over in front of Wills. "Hey big brother, you in there?" He snapped his fingers in front of his face.

Wills still had that stunned catatonic look on his face.

"Wake up before Sir Talon appears and runs off to marry my sister!"

That woke him up.

"The hell you say! He's married! What does he have to do with that beautiful fire headed goddess?!" He grabbed Harry by the sweatshirt and shook him forcibly.

"Hands-off you Royal Pain or I will jinx you!" Hermione took out his wand.

Rory, having seen that reaction to her brothers teasing remark, decided to retreat, and vanished from the lawn. _No way promise or no promise I just want to try my wings a little!_

Wills ignored his cousin and looked around for the red headed goddess, but she was gone. "WHERE IS SHE!!" He grabbed Harry again.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "That she is my big sister! Now get your bloody hands-off me before I turn you into a donkey or something worse!"

Wills matched his glare. "I am having a bad day! That Limo totaled Dad's Jag and its only one of a hundred in existence! I have a headache that won't quit! I'm bleeding!! My whole life just changed with one look at someone! Which means that I am going to have to hurt my best friend and you have the nerve to threaten my ass?! Go ahead Junior bring it!!"

"Uncle Sirius you didn't tell me that you ran Wills off the road!!" Hermione gave him a pair of donkey ears and a tail. "You should've stopped to see if they were hurt!!"

"Next time don't have the three strike conversation in the backseat! It's kind of distraction when you go and say there are only two left before you two break that promise!" Sirius snarled back.

"I knew it!! The two of you got married!!" Wills hauled off and hit Harry in the jaw sending him flying face first into the grass. "Get up you liar so I can clean your clock again!!"

Harry vaulted up to his feet, ran at Wills, they both went flying back onto the grass. "Like you weren't thinking of getting my sister into the nearest sack!! After all that's your MO!! You too bit PLAYBOY!!" He traded blows by nailing Wills in the jaw.

"ME!? You lied so you could compromise my cousin!! And I am not a PLAYBOY!!" Wills and Harry rolled in the grass trading blow after blow.

"I didn't fib you moron! I have Morgana Le Fay on my ass now!! She sicced Cho, her Many-Great-Granddaughter, on my ass and she kissed me!! You're cousin doesn't share!! I haven't broken any promise!! You were seriously checking out my sister and I know for a fact that you don't give a fuck about waiting until you're officially hitched!!" Harry got him good in the solar plexus.

Fred and George were hiding in the shadows getting this latest scoop for The Quibbler.

"That was between Katie and I we're are two legal adults!"

"Well I've gotta newsflash you dimwit!! We're legal and have been since sixteen, but I respect Hermione and do not wish to change diapers at graduation!! Which you're bloody well lucky didn't happen during your tryst in the pool house with Kate! It isn't gonna happen with my sister so find someone else to swoon!!" Harry went to punch him again only to get stunned by Rory.

"Goddamn it that's gonna leave a mark!" He went limp and fell against Wills.

--

"Oi Fred, get a snap of that!" George hissed.

"This is gonna be a sell out for sure." Fred was stealthfully taking photos in the invisibility cloak that he had borrowed from Moody.

"I had to make a stop in Diagon Alley to get one of these." She fingered the wand in her hand. "Now are you two going to play nice or do you need stunned again? And as for you two this is not front page news." She pointed the wand at a place near Harry and Wills stunning Fred.

"News sells papers and this bloody well is news. The two heirs coming to blows over a long lost Amazon sister and a promise." Fred took off the cloak and grinned at her. "Oi George, she's even hotter close up!" He shouted over at his brother, who was hiding behind a tree.

"Get the hell off me so I can kick his ass!" Wills shoved Harry, so he rolled off onto the grass. "Ok as soon as I stop seeing three of you... I will kick your ass!" Wills amazingly managed to stand on unsteady legs.

"No worry's Wills. We have girlfriends." George eyed him warily.

"We were off on a date when they got called off on official police business." Fred frowned. "So we decided to snag a meal at the castle and found this going on."

"Bugger off you two!! She's not front page news! Now beat it!" Wills snarled.

"Oh honestly, do I look like I need a handsome prince to come to my rescue?" Rory had her hands on her hips; she was giving him the eye. "I'm more than capable of handling anyone myself. You on the other hand jumped to the wrong conclusion and sucker punched my baby brother, because of something that may or may not happen! How dare you judge those two! They have been through years of hell, and damn well deserve a little happiness, regardless of what you, or my parents think!" Her eyes sparked with temper as she faced off with Wills. "I should clean your clock, but you're so fragile that another blow would probably kill you or something." She stabbed her finger at him.

Wills narrowed his eyes at her. "Fragile? Did you just call me fragile?"

"Bad move she just challenge Wills." Hermione had gone over to tend to Harry. "He's really touchy about the playboy image thing the tabloids spin about him."

"I'm too sore to get up and intervene." Harry groaned. "Magic is so much less painful than Queensbury rule fighting. I think I cracked, broke, and bruised some things. I know that Wills is the same way, but Rory really hit a nerve in him with that zinger."

Rory refused to read all the warning signs and continued with her observation of him. "Aren't all Muggle princes usually spoiled rotten, stuck up snobs, and playboys? I know what she sees in you, but all I can see is a prince with a full-blown ego! Not some handsome champion, with the kindest heart, and purest soul. Who thinks of others long before he thinks of himself! That is not the prince that I saw last night and not the one who just lost it today!" Her temper was one of her worst faults and she was about to get called on it.

"Rory, he's having a bad day. He is all those things and more you just caught him on an off day." Kate spoke up in his defense. "Now he's going to really let you have it."

"You're biased and I'm not the least bit afraid of him. I mean what's he gonna do besides snarl at me."

"Are you finished?" Wills was about to let loose his temper on her.

Rory glared defiantly up at him. "I'm finished."

"I was raised to treat all females with the respect that they deserve, but in your case I am sorely tempted to give you a well deserved paddling! I don't give a damn about the other tripe you spewed at me, but when you use my mother's words against me that's where I draw the line!" Wills was very much in full prince mode his blue eyes darkened to sapphire with temper.

"HOW DARE YOU…" He bit out in fury. "…HAVE THE AUDACITY TO SAY THOSE WORDS TO ME, TWO DAYS BEFORE THE SEVENTH, ANNIVERSARY OF HER DEATH, WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!!" He was so livid that his whole body was shaking with barely leashed fury. "WHAT THE HELL GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO PASS JUDGMENT ON ME, WHEN YOU'VE NEVER EVEN MET ME?!"

Rory knew that she had put her foot in it, but stood her ground. "Yes, it's true that I have only been on this plain of existence for two days, but I am very fond of a certain gentle princess who loves her boys! I have no clue when she died, so I am sorry if I touched a nerve! It's just that I have heard every single detail about you and her Harry that what I've gotten to see these past two days has been quite the let down! I made a promise to her, but that was before your actions last night, and after what I've seen now…"

"Is that so? Well go on prove it!" He cut her off narrowing his eyes down at her in challenge.

"Oh, I know all about you Prince William Arthur Philip Louis." She took on that challenge head on. "They put a security tracker on you when you were little because you always ran off. You flushed your father's shoes down the toilet. You playedsoccer, basketball, were on the swimming teams, became captain of hockey and rugby teams, and at one time wanted to become an actor."

Wills temper vanished as she continued. _She does know my mum._

"You became known as 'Dreamboat Willy' which you hate because that isn't who you are. You were quite the rebel for a while going to discos, pubs, and hanging out with the riffraff, otherwise known as the mistress's prat kids." She looked up at him and found that he was no longer angry with her, but intently listening to what she had to say about him.

"When they killed your mum you were devastated. Even though, you secretly despised your family for doing that to her you made an effort to put up the proper image to the public. It made you want to wage war against the media, not that I blame you they are annoying pests." She glared at Fred and George.

"You are an A level student, but you did get the occasional B or C in courses that bored you. You have no wish to join the military, even though you have to at least serve a four-year stint to take the throne. Can't leave this out you love Africa and the home that you fondly call the Farm. Do I need to go on? I have a photographic memory so I can. The main thing that she is so proud of is that you can accomplish anything that you set out to do, whether it is a sport, a cause that you believe in, or well anything. This is annoying because that makes you near perfect." She gave him the once-over and he actually flushed with embarrassment. "And by the looks of it you nearly are."

Wills blinked at her a few times after she finished with that last comment. "Can we start over, because I believe we got off on the wrong foot?" He was willing himself to stay on his feet. "I'm William Windsor and you are the most stunningly beautiful woman that I have ever laid eyes on." He took her hand and kissed it.

Rory's heart skipped when his hand touched hers and she almost jumped when he kissed it. "I'm Katherine Aurora." She smiled up at him then frowned when she saw that he was barely standing and his forehead was bleeding.

_I need something to put on that cut if he really is hurt._ She thought and a cloth and ointment appeared in her hand. "I'm sorry this may sting a little…" She dipped the cloth in ointment and dabbed it onto the gash on his forehead, and his split lip.

Wills winced in pain, but let her tend to his face. "I hope that you're still here when I wake up." He collapsed onto the castle lawn.

"This was so worth losing a boyfriend over." Kate hooted. "I need to go tell his father what happened. So can someone give me a lift there?"

"We have means of transportation." The twins grinned winking at her.

"Oh no, not another flying car," Hermione frowned.

"Don't worry little sis we'll take care of Kat." George winked.

"Boys, you take her to Andrew and no side-trips." Lily growled.

"Got it, Aunt Lil's no side-trips," The twins and a reluctant Kate left through the gate.

--

"Mum these two need the Hospital wing." She knelt down next to Wills and kissed him on the cheek.

"I can't. I have to finish my errand for Uncle Severus." Harry tried to get up.

"I can do that. What was it that needed to be done?" Rory looked over at her brother.

"The potion ingredients for this term are in the limo and so are the books that first-Gramps wanted me to get." Harry winced when James picked him up. "Hey, watch it Dad."

"I don't care if you have to be carried onto the Express on Wednesday. You will start term on time." James growled.

Sirius glared at Hermione. "Do you mind?"

Hermione changed him back to normal. "There now pick up Wills."

He walked over and picked up Wills. "Let's go Prince Charming."

Rory retrieved the packages in the limo. "All set... So who gets this wrapped portrait?" She held up the package.

"That's Harry's just set that and the books in his room." Hermione liked her new sister-in-law.

"I'll be up there as soon as I take this to Uncle Severus." Rory used her wand to shrink the books and portrait then tucked them into her pocket. "That's much better, so who wants to show me how to find him?" She looked over at Draco, Ginny, Ron, and Luna.

The boys jumped at the chance to spend time with Rory. "We'll show you."

Ginny rolled her eyes at Draco. "All four of us will show her."

"Relax Ginny, I prefer older more experienced men." Rory winked at her.

James dropped Harry onto the path. "I am not hearing this!"

"Daddy you just killed little brother! Relax I'm a big girl." She sprinted towards the castle the four chased after her.

"Mummy!! Dad broke me!!" Harry howled in pain, he had landed on the gravel path.

"James you blockhead pick him up this instant!" Lily snarled.

"Oh, quit howling you big wuss." James picked him back up.

"I hate you right now." Harry snarled.

"I didn't do that on purpose." James hated the look that Harry was giving him.

"Yeah right," Harry grumbled.

--

Sibyll was happy that she was predicting things with pinpoint accuracy. Maybe it hadn't skipped her completely. "Who do you think this mysterious red head is going to be?" She asked Severus, who was trying to focus on doing the class schedules.

"Frankly, Sibyll. I don't care and I would appreciate if you would let me finish this some time in this century!" He was not used to having someone hovering around him and it was getting to him.

Sibyll sat back down in one of the chairs in his office. "It's just that since he was vanquished my vision has been so clear." She didn't know when to take a hint.

Someone knocked on his office door. "YES WHAT IS IT NOW!?" He bellowed.

Draco reluctantly opened the door. "Someone has something for you Uncle, but we can come back later."

"Don't just peer at me like that get in here!" Severus sneered.

Rory pushed past Draco. "Apologize to him this instant that was downright rude! He hasn't done anything to incur your wrath!" Her violet eyes sparked with temper.

Severus spilled the bottle of ink over the stack of schedules. "You...but that isn't possible...but then lately anything is possible...Katherine Aurora one of the firstborn of Lily and James is standing in my office telling me off." He saw that she had a large stack of parcels in her arms. "Your brother wouldn't by chance be up in Hospital wing would he?"

"Look you arrogant ass! Here are your stupid ingredients and yes my baby brother and William got in a row and are both in Hospital wing! I don't know how Harry tolerated your attitude, but since I'm twenty tomorrow and out of school I bloody well don't have to!! Like it or not you don't have to play the bad guy anymore and maybe what you need is a nice girlfriend!!" She dumped the packages in one of the chairs and stalked out.

Draco could not believe that she had just done that. "She's only been here for two days and you should have seen her outside."

"Like mother like daughter." Severus shook his head then looked over at Sibyll. "I believe you know the identity of that red head now."

"I think that I will go and chat with her." Sibyll took her leave.

"So Uncle you do know that Professor Trelawney likes you don't you." Draco dodged the book that Severus threw at him. "I mean really, really likes you!"

"I am aware of that boy and just so you know this was your schedule." He pointed at the ink stained parchment in front of him.

"Is it like Harry and Hermione's?" Draco sat down.

"Oh yes, very similar only your mine for the last two hours of the day. Just think of all the disgusting things I can make you clean during that time with me. Now for your information Sibyll and I are friends anything else isn't your business. Now if there isn't anything else, I am sorry that I snarled at you, and have a nice rest of the day." He arched a brow at him.

"You know if she didn't have those scary specs then she wouldn't be that bad on the eyes." Draco left him with that thought.

Severus buried his face in his hands. "I don't need this."

--

Rory was in no mood to talk to anyone, but she really didn't know how to get around the castle either. "This place is endless." She sat down in front of the DADA classroom doors.

Sibyll, who knew the castle inside and out, found her sitting there. "Hello I'm Professor Sibyll Trelawney and you look lost my dear."

"I stalked off from the others in a temper and ended up in an endless maze." She looked up at Sibyll. "I'm Katherine Aurora Pendragon and it's nice to see someone who's in a good mood."

"Severus is all bark and very little bite these days. It's hard for him to find where he belongs, now that Slytherin is no more, and he doesn't have to be a meanie." Sibyll offered her a hand up. "Come with me we'll have tea in my tower."

Rory took her hand and got up to her feet. "So do you really think that my little brother is still the grim?"

Sibyll smirked. "Not as much as I used to, but in a way to any Dark witch or wizard he is the grim."

"Uh-huh, you might have a point there." She followed her until they reached the north tower. "This castle is huge." She climbed up the rope ladder that led to Sibyll's sanctuary.

"That it is lass, but your brother and his friends managed to get to know it after the third year or so." Sibyll went about fixing the tea. "Pile up some pillows and take a seat."

"I can just imagine this castle loaded to the brim with students." Rory prepared two places at one of the tables. "It must be something to teach all of those eager little minds."

Sibyll set down to cups of tea on the table. "This will be the first year when I can honestly say that I will have something to truly teach." She got comfortable on a pile of pillows. "Please sit."

Rory sat down across from her. "Sometimes gifts take time to emerge." She took a sip of her tea. "I think the Four Hearts prediction was your masterpiece."

"Yes, I am proud of that prediction. It paved the way for my talent to flow freely." Sibyll gave her a knowing look. "Now what can I do for you my dear?"

Rory's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I'm fine."

"Oh, come now lass. You are as wound up as one of Moody's Sneakoscopes. There must be some reason why that's so." Sibyll sipped her tea and gave her a knowing look.

"Well if you must know it's hard to be put back in a world that you never got to know in the first place. Yet, I know everything that a twenty-year-old witch should know at my age." She set her cup down on the saucer it made a clattering noise. "On the other hand am I a witch or am I something more than that? Why is it that I find my other half two days after my first days in this world? Why now when I want to go out and see everything first? It's just one my many frustrations at the moment."

"You are like that little swan that got mixed up with the little ducklings and so you must find your own path, but with the help of those who love you. This world that you have been set in has both light and dark and until you find your feet its best that you stick closer to home where the light is." Sibyll carefully set down her teacup and took a good look at Rory. "Now as for if you are something else, well, what is wrong with that? You should embrace what has been given to you. You made a promise and you must keep that promise, but first you must paint him something to make up for what you did."

"Boy you really are good at this now." Rory could see a change in Sibyll's eyes. "I don't know if I can paint here or not."

"No lass, that's not how it works at all what you had before you still have now." Sibyll countered.

"I don't have any idea where to get supplies or anything." Rory back peddled.

"Then the two of us will just have to go shopping tomorrow won't we. I have to make a stop at Franc and Beau's in London, so we'll make a day of it." Sibyll shot that one down as well.

"It takes money to buy things and it's not like I have a key to a vault."

"Your brother thought that he was going to be purchasing Merlin's book collection. I have no doubt that he has a bag full of unused coins on him. He also has a large supply of Muggle money, so just ask Hermione she'll get it for you." Sibyll motioned for her to finish her tea.

Rory left a little of the tea in her cup. "Here, I know that you're longing to read me my fortune."

Sibyll took the cup and stared into it. "You've met someone that you really like, but when the leaves fall again in the year next circumstances will cause him to have to go away for a while. You are the protector and will protect what's yours; all dark ones need fear your wrath. I guess like brother like sister is your destiny."

Rory thought about what she had just said. "Wills has to go away to the Army next year, I will protect those I love, Morgana is going to meet her match, and Harry isn't the only Wizard Hunter in the family."

"You see the tea leaves do sometimes ring true." Sibyll smiled.

Hermione climbed up the rope ladder and peered inside. "So there you are."

"Hello dear, please do come have a cup of tea." Sibyll patted another set of pillows.

"Come on Hermione have some tea." Rory smiled.

Hermione went to sit on a pile of pillows, "I knew that you would eventually try to read my fortune. I mean now that you aren't a fraud...oops sorry it just slipped out." She put a hand to her mouth.

"Hermione, I was very much a fake for the longest time, but that is no longer so. Now please have some tea." Sibyll had gotten her a cup of tea.

Hermione sipped her tea. "Rory the boys are going to be laid up in bed for a day or so. Is there anything that you need me to do for you?"

"Sibyll is taking me with her to London tomorrow and I need both Muggle and Wizarding money." Rory didn't like asking for anything.

"This is Harry's coin pouch, so it should more than cover what you need to buy in Wizarding money. Now as for the other, hmm...I have a stash of Muggle money in my room the two of you can use to more than get a full makeover from Franc and Beau tomorrow. I'd tag along, but I have loads of rules to memorize before term starts." She handed Sibyll her empty teacup.

Sibyll stared down at the contents of the cup for a full five minutes before saying anything. "You must follow the path that your heart tells you to follow. You must not sacrifice what you truly want to continue to shadow the one you love. You will make a life changing decision before a triumph against a bitter enemy. This path will change your life forever. Although, it will bring great joy, it will test your relationship with your mate. For no one is ever truly ready for the task ahead of you." She was looking directly into Hermione's eyes as she spoke.

"Impressive you really are in top form now." Hermione arched a brow at her. "I understand everything completely."

"As you should my dear," Sibyll finished her tea.

Hermione took her cup and looked into it. "Let's see you like to hide in your shell, but the time has come to emerge from it go for your hearts desire. Embrace this the way you have your gift. It's time for you to shed the cocoon and emerge an entirely new person. You need to be patient as you seek out that what you most desire and eventually it will come to you for it too is hiding in a shell. Happiness and even a little one linger in your future." She set the cup down and looked up at Sibyll who had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you professor. I'm really new at this looking into a person thing."

Sibyll dabbed at her eyes with a lace hanky. "I am just so sorry that I was blind to the true seer within you and because of that you never took that path in your life. That my dear girl was an O level reading." She was proud of Hermione's achievement.

"Really," Hermione couldn't believe the compliment that Sibyll had bestowed on her. "Um thanks... I don't mean to pry, but is the one that you long for Professor Snape?" She took a chance and asked what she was dying to know.

"Severus has always been my desire, but alas he does not see me as anything, but a friend and co-worker." Sibyll sighed.

"Has he been acting any differently today?" Hermione thought of the potion that he had drunk and the effects that it was supposed to have on the person who drank it.

"He's actually allowed me to be around him, which is really not like Severus at all. He actually listened to me too. I mean it was like he cared what I was rambling on about." Sibyll nodded. "Why do you ask my dear?"

"Well, he created a potion for Harry and tested it on himself. It is supposed to make him ignore any female who isn't the one he is meant to be with. So if he hasn't been ignoring you then you have a good chance of finally getting your hearts desire." Hermione poured herself another cup of tea.

"You truly are one of the brightest witches of our time." Sibyll hugged her.

"So if he goes back to growling at you tomorrow don't lose heart. It's just that he can once again hide in his shell." She winked at Sibyll. "When you visit Franc see if you can get some other specs or even contact lenses. You don't need to hide behind those anymore."

The three of them enjoyed their teatime together.

--

Wills woke up in a bed in Hospital wing. "Did someone get the license number of that Double-Decker bus that ran me over?" He groaned when he tried to sit up.

"Next time try not to pick a fight with my little brother." Rory put down the book that she was reading. "Harry has it a little worse. Daddy dropped him on the gravel." She smiled down at him.

Wills reached up and touched her cheek. "You really are real. I didn't dream you."

She reached out and touched the bandage just above his brow. "How are you feeling?"

"Loads better now that I know that you aren't a dream." He managed a weak smile. "So are you going to make me guess about what you promised my mother?"

Rory's alabaster skin flushed crimson. "What promise was that?"

Wills ignored the pain in his body and reach out to pull her down into his arms. "Ok now about that promise." They were very close now and he was just inches away from kissing her.

Rory found herself trapped against Wills and forced herself to not panic. "Um, well, she loves both of you very much..." She could barely speak it felt like she had a frog in her throat. Her heart was beating so hard against her chest that she just knew it was going to burst free, and the feelings that just touching him were causing her scared her witless.

Wills was having a similar reaction to holding her in his arms, only he was enjoying every second of those feelings. "Katherine you are going to have to do better than that." He traced her jaw with the pad of his thumb.

She closed her eyes; it felt like he was burning her with just his touch. "She, um, wanted you to be with someone who would love you for whom you were and not for your, um, title. It's Rory not Katherine. I hate my first name." She wanted to pull away from these new and frighteningly intense feelings that he was causing, but he had an iron hold around her waist that kept her from escaping his arms.

Wills was now exploring her face with feather soft kisses, "I'm aware of that Katherine. Now what does that have to do with you and this promise that you made her." He paused in his exploration of her face to look into her eyes and saw that he was scaring her out of her mind.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry." He situated her in his arms, so he was cuddling her. "It's just that for the first time ever I can't seem to control my actions and I've had to learn to be an expert at that." He kissed the top of her head. "Now, I promise to be good, so please goddess tell me about the promise."

Rory didn't know how to react to this sudden change in him and didn't know if she had done something to cause it or not. "Look, if I did something to cause you to be upset... I'm sorry it's just that I..." She blinked back tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. "...Have no idea how any of this works and you obviously are well schooled in this kind of situation."

"Oh, I hate this! How can I keep that promise when I wanna run and hide because all of this is way over my head?" She burst into tears.

Wills could feel what she was feeling and tucked her head under his chin. "Shh baby its okay you didn't do anything wrong. I was the one who was in the wrong by forgetting how much of an innocent you are." He turned her in his arms so they were looking at each other. "I would never force you into anything until you are ready for it and I would cut off my right arm before hurting you."

He brushed away her tears with the pad of his thumb. "Now are you saying that Mum sent you to me or am I getting that all wrong?"

Rory took a deep breath and told him the promise. "I didn't realize it at the time, but you know I suppose she did. In our last talk, she made me promise that if ever our paths crossed that my twin and I were to find a way to watch over you and your brother for her. I know it seems crazy to promise someone that, but I've know her for seven years and after hearing all of those stories its hard not to fall for the star of them. I suppose she saw something that I didn't, because it sure feels like kismet or something between us."

Wills reached around her neck and pulled her closer. "Mum always knew what was best for me. Now Kat would it scare you out of your mind if I kissed you?" He locked eyes with her.

Rory closed the distance between them. "The name is Rory. Dreamboat..." She found herself sharing the sweetest gentlest kiss with him.

_Now kissing is a very enjoyable experience._ she thought as he continued to treasure her mouth with his own.

Wills slowly broke off the kiss and smiled up at her. "It's nice to know that you like kissing me."

She tried to pull back out of his arms, but he wasn't about to let her run off and hide. "Whoa what's wrong? Why the sudden urge to flee?" He cradled her face in his hands.

_Just remember she's a fragile rose that needs to be treated delicately._ he thought.

"I'm not as fragile as you think I am." Rory watched the look of surprise light up in his eyes. "It was just that I was just thinking about the kiss and then you said what you said."

Wills was grinning wickedly now. "We read each others thoughts, because I was just thinking of how fragile you are and you made that comment."

"That's only when two people are soul mates or something..." Rory felt the need to run even stronger. "Gramps and Grams, Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva, Mum and Daddy, Uncle Sirius and Aunt Jenna, Uncle Remus and Aunt Gene, Harry and Hermione, Ron and Luna, and probably even Ginny and Draco any soul mate..."

Wills knew that she wanted to go regroup somewhere, but chose to face this head-on instead. "There's no reason to panic, Rory. You see having a soul mate is..." He didn't get to finish that sentence, because they had two visitors.

Andrew and James were standing a few feet away.

"See Andrew he's going to make a full recovery as long as he keeps his hands-off of my baby." James growled.

Andrew couldn't believe his eyes this was nothing like William's usual behavior. "Maybe that blow to his head did more than you think. He isn't one to cuddle like that, not when someone could walk in and check on him at any second."

"William Arthur Philip Louis, let me up." Rory pushed at the arms wrapped around her waist. "Our parents are staring at us."

William simply shifted her around and tucked her beside him. "We're not finished talking yet, Katherine Aurora Lily Elizabeth. They can just learn to get used to seeing you in my arms. You're staying put Kat." He gave the two of him his best future king look.

"Your daughter knows his full name that is impressive, even more so that he didn't get testy about her using it on him." Andrew arched a brow at James.

"You should have heard what she said to him this afternoon." James smirked.

Rory craned her neck to look at Wills. "I like Rory."

"I like Kate, Katherine, Kathy, or even Kat. Rory seems more like a boys name to me and the other suites you better." Wills countered.

"Rory is short for Aurora and that is not a boy's name."

Wills paused to look at them again. "Do you mind we're having a chat here?"

Andrew walked over and sat in one of the chairs. "Since you went and totaled Sarah's car, I guess I do mind that you have not so much as said hello to me. Let alone introduced me to Rory, who is obviously the reason Katarina is no longer wearing the ring that you gave her. You know for someone who just lost you she was really happy."

"That was Aunt Sarah's, Jag!?" Wills now had a pained expression on his face.

Andrew nodded.

"Katie and I will always be best friends, but I don't recall asking for it back. Besides, she loves it when I get my ass handed to me on a platter, especially when it's by a girl. This is Princess Katherine Aurora Pendragon. She is the daughter of Princess Lily and Prince James Pendragon." Wills introduced his father to Rory. "Kat this is my real father Prince Andrew."

"Hello, um, can't they use _Reparo_ on the Jag. It's a simple repair spell. I believe it can repair a Muggle automobile if it was damaged by magical means." Rory blurted out the logical situation, even if she had never used a spell like that in her life. "Gods, I hate it that I know all of this stuff when I was never taught how to use it. It makes me sound like my sister!" She buried her face against Wills chest.

"Well, actually that's what Stephen did to it and I would think that it would be trying on anyone if they have only been on this planet for two days. Although, it seems that, you have been given all the knowledge that you need to thrive in this world." Andrew sympathized with Rory. "Welcome to the family Rory." He smiled. "I have another son wandering around the castle. He's kind of in shock at the moment."

Wills narrowed his eyes at Andrew not reacting to the declaration that she had a sister. "You brought Harry with you?! Are you out of your mind! He was always fond of Hermione and he won't understand this whole situation! He's gonna lose it big time! I mean he's been dying to lash out for years and now you gave him the outlet to do it! Only he's gonna get creamed by this world's Prince Harry! In case you forgot he can turn into a mean ass wolf!!"

"Damn it to bloody hell they had a PROMISE CEREMONY! This means that Junior is mine until September 19, 2005!" James was sick of hearing the words marriage and his son in the same sentence.

"He's in denial just humor him." Rory looked over at Andrew. "They were married in the eyes of everyone, but they made a promise to both parents to wait until the official royal wedding next September. But now they're dealing with Morgana Le Fay and she wants Harry to give her what he took..." She closed her eyes and shivered. "Voldy was her son and now she wants my baby brat brother to sire her son...Now you see Hermione doesn't share, which is where things get really sticky, and why Uncle Pirate ran 'Dreamboat Willy' here off the road."

Wills glared at her, James snickered, and Andrew almost fell back in his chair he was laughing so hard.

"She has a three-strike clause about keeping that promise of, um, how do they word it, oh yeah, no cookies."

Andrew sobered instantly. "Damn right no cookies!"

"If Morgana tries to get at him three times then she takes what's rightfully hers and since she made the first attempt today that leaves two more strikes." Rory finished. "Now as for Prince Henry, well, you see Dromi made a promise to the princess too, so what are the odds that two sisters end up with two brothers?" She looked up at Wills, who was staring at her in disbelief. Then at James who was glaring at her. Lastly, at Andrew who was now back to being slightly amused.

"You have an identical twin sister?" Wills turned her so she was looking at him.

Rory nodded. "Andromeda Marie Lorelei Michelle we're identical down to the last freckle except she has Daddy's hazel eyes. After that, we're as different as night and day. She's little Miss Prefect and I'm well not. She's calm and gentle exactly like the princess when I think of it."

"She means mum they spent a lot of time with her." Wills translated. "You're more like your sister than you care to admit. And after what I saw today I'm sure of it." He kissed her nose.

"Rory's a fraud, she plays the rebel firebrand, but in reality she's as innocent as they come." James agreed with Wills observation.

"Daddy you did not need to say that. I'll see you later." Rory vanished from Wills arms, so she could go up to the Family wing and pout.

"I'd get used to that if I were you. She tends to pout when she's upset or doesn't get things her way." James chuckled.

"Where did she go to?" Wills was now brooding.

"She went up to the Family wing to I hope see her sister. I have yet to see Dromi, but I know that she'll go check on her little sister. That means she'll have to make her official appearance in the castle." James grinned.

"Little sister," Andrew frowned.

"Dromi was born first, so she's the oldest, though Rory doesn't see it that way." James explained. "I'll let the two of you talk while I go check on my boy."

"Is he okay?" Wills frowned.

"He'll live." James left them alone.

--

Chapter 35

Dromi

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	36. Dromi

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives****Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 35

Dromi

--

Meet Princess Andromeda the oldest of James and Lily's children a gentle soul who is calm, intelligent, and fiercely protective of her own. Like Rory, she never got a start in this realm and it's like a clean slate to her. She's a fully trained and intelligent witch and like Harry, she has more fairy blood than mortal that like her siblings will give her an edge in the Wizarding World. She loves her new surroundings and is constantly trying to learn and discover everything about this new world. Dromi is shy unlike her twin. She will however join in with her sister for a worthy cause, case in point Sibyll and Severus. She isn't at all afraid to carry out her promise to the princess, as you will soon see...

--

Andromeda studied the castle corridors on her way to go check on her sister. "This castle is going to be fascinating to explore." She emerged from the secret passageway that opened on the third floor corridor.

Severus, on his way to the Grand Staircase, stopped as soon as she stepped out of the doorway. "You really are like your brother." He arched a brow at her. "You've been here less than a few hours and already you have discovered a castle secret."

Dromi blinked timidly at him. "Did I do something wrong? If so I am terribly sorry and it wasn't meant." She murmured in a soft timid voice.

Severus saw her eye color and knew that this one must be Andromeda. "No you haven't done anything wrong. It's just that I met your twin a while ago, and she seems to be quite a handful. So I just assumed that you were her."

Dromi rolled her eyes in exasperation. "If my baby sister did anything or caused you any trouble I apologize to you for that. I'm sure that she didn't mean to be rude if that was the case."

"Oh, she meant it all right." Severus smirked. "I was rude to my godson and she called me on it. You must be Andromeda Marie."

"Please call me Dromi." Dromi smiled. "And you are?"

"Professor Severus Snape, Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts." He liked this version of Lily. "You might wish to explore more in the morning, it's getting dark. If you don't know how to get there I'll show you to the Family wing."

"That's nice of you Professor, yes please show me the way to my new home." She smiled.

"I'll just be a moment there's a visitor in the castle and he was last seen wandering in this corridor." Severus looked around and spotted a young man, with strawberry-blonde hair, glaring out one of the third floor windows. "And there he is."

Dromi also spotted the young man and could sense that this one was highly upset with someone. "Is he a student here?" She asked.

"No. He's the cousin of one of our finest students and is obviously not happy with someone." Severus was not in the mood to deal with an angry rebel prince.

"Would you like me to go talk to him for you?" Dromi asked something inside her was drawn to this brooding young man. "I don't mind."

"Please do. It's getting late and he has yet to visit Hospital wing, where his father is visiting his brother, who as it so happens is also the cousin of one of our students." Severus was glad to let her deal with the brooding rebel prince.

"That student wouldn't be Hermione by chance would it?" Dromi frowned.

"Why yes. That young man brooding over there is your sister-in-law's cousin." Severus could tell that this one was like her mother. "And his brother and your brother rowed out on the castle lawn this afternoon, which is why they are both in Hospital wing."

"Harry's in Hospital wing? He rowed with the William and put him in the there as well?" Dromi gasped is horror. "He's just as bad as Rory."

"In his defense Wills started the whole thing. Harry was having a bad day and can't help it if he's a magnet for trouble." Severus did something that he never thought possible and defended Harry's actions. "Wills was previously injured in a car accident caused by Sirius driving him off the road and that's why he's laid up in Hospital wing that and he got roughed up by Harry."

"Enough, I don't need to hear anymore." Dromi took a deep calming breath and looked at Severus. "If I continue to that door at the end of the corridor does that take me to the Grand Staircase?"

"Yes, that's right." Severus nodded.

"I would think that there's a password that you have to say to a statue or portrait once I get up to the seventh floor."

"Once you enter the seventh floor corridor, after about twenty feet into the corridor there is a statue of a Griffin. The password is sanctuary and then you will be in your new home." He gave her directions.

"Thank you for all of your help and the offer to escort me there, but I think this is going to take a bit and I don't wish to keep you from your duties." Dromi smiled.

"If you're sure that you'll be all right." Severus didn't know if he wanted to leave her with the brooding rebel prince.

"I'll be fine. Have a pleasant evening." She walked over to the young man as soon as Severus left out onto the stairway.

--

"Excuse me are you okay?" She asked softly.

The young man turned to glare at her with blazing hazel eyes that matched his temper and his red gold hair. He was too furious with his brother and the truth that he had learned hours before to notice the fiery haired angel standing in front of him. "If you call being lied to my whole life fine then, yeah, I'm bloody smashing!" He snarled bitterly.

Dromi jumped a little after seeing his reaction and feeling the fury radiating from him. He was so hurt. She could see it in his heart stopping eyes and the way his face, which was also what her sister would say the face of a hunk, was clinched in an angry scowl. He was three and a half inches taller than her five eleven frame and very intimidating to someone who didn't know that his bark was worse than his bite.

"Do you want to talk about what's troubling you?" She took another chance at talking to him. This wasn't the carefree, fun-loving, and rebellious boy that Diana had lovingly described to her. This was someone who had just had enough and needed to roar at someone about it.

"Talk about it! I wanna fucking roar at the world for the joke that everyone played on me! I mean my own brother didn't trust me enough to tell me about this place! My cousin isn't who I thought she was! My father isn't who or what I thought he was either!! Hell, I'm waiting for something else to be pulled out from under me!" The young man ranted at her. "God, I wish that mummy were here, but then again here's that little fact that she lied to me too! I just wanna go somewhere and get fucking sloshed!! My life as usual sucks!!"

Dromi's heart broke. He was so hurt and she was at a loss about how to help him. Not only that but she could feel his pain as if it were her own. "I think that what you need is a friend you can trust, someone you can talk to whom won't lie to you about anything." She spoke in a soft soothing tone as if to an ornery child.

"THERE ISN'T A PERSON ON THIS PLANET THAT'S LIKE THAT AND IF YOU THINK THERE IS, THEN YOU'RE AS NAIVE AS THEY COME!" He roared down at her.

Tears of hurt and frustration pooled in her hazel eyes, Diana's son or not she didn't have to take that from anyone. "I am trying to help you, but if you are going to act like that then you can go get sloshed or whatever it is that you want!! I'll not stand here and take you venting your fury at me when all I am trying to do is help!" Her voice shook with temper and the first tear spilled down her cheek.

The young man swore under his breath, as the realization dawned on him, that he had just made the most beautiful girl that he had ever laid eyes on cry, when all she was trying to do was help him.

"I'm glad Mummy isn't here to see this, she would flay me alive for making a girl cry." He fished a handkerchief out of his pocket, that he never used, but had been trained to carry, and handed it to her. "Here you go please stop crying. You're beautiful as it is, but in tears it's just heartbreaking." His voice gentled and when she didn't take the handkerchief, he took it on himself to tilt her chin, so he could wipe them away with his thumb.

Dromi stared miserably up into his eyes that were filled more with concern than temper. "I just wanted to help you!" She sobbed, as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

Her tears were tearing him to pieces; it wasn't something that usually happened to him. Just touching her made his heart race and it was as if he'd been zapped by lightning that alone was staggering to him. "I know and I'm sorry that I let loose on you like that, but you were in the wrong place at the wrong time to ask me something like that." He didn't know what to do, if he went to hold her she might just haul off and slap him. On the other hand, if he didn't, he was going to go against every instinct that his body and mind were screaming at him to do.

"I'm Harry Windsor. I usually don't make angels cry, it just isn't like me. My mummy, may she rest in peace, would flay me alive if she knew that I made you cry." He took a chance and pulled her into his arms, so he could hold her. It felt like she had always belonged in his arms. _Not even his former flame made him feel like this, was this like love at first sight?_

Dromi didn't know how to react to his change in emotions or that she felt like she could stay forever being held in his arms. It was just so new to her and scary. "I'm Andromeda Marie Potter-Pendragon and all I wanted is to be your friend." She looked up at him with soulful eyes.

Harry stared down at her in surprise. "You're Harry Potter's sister?"

_Now that was one that JK had missed in her books!_ He thought.

"He's my baby brother." She nodded. "Your cousin Hermione just got handfasted to him last night. Forgive me, but can I call you Henry, because it's going to confuse me to have more than one person named Harry."

"So you know who I am, do you." His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I usually get called that when someone is toasted at me, but when you say it I don't mind it at all. Now as for this Handfasting isn't that like marriage?" He scowled.

"In my world yes, but they promised our parents not to do anything until after they officially have the royal wedding next September." Dromi could tell that he wasn't thrilled that his cousin was promised to her brother.

"Royal wedding, I'm confused. You've totally lost me, since when is Harry a royal anything?" Henry was really in the dark now.

"It's a long and truly fascinating story that I will tell you when we're not standing in the middle of a creepy torch lit corridor." She was being spooked out by the castle.

Henry shot her an indulge me look.

"Long story short our first-Grandfather is Merlin, who possessed Uther, who fathered Arthur and to my disgust Mordrid. Daddy was what our world calls the Half-Blood Prince. After daddy died Harry inherited that title when he turned sixteen. He didn't claim that title until this August after the final battle and it gets complicated from here. Merlin rewarded him for vanquishing Voldemort by giving him back his family and friends that were killed by Voldemort and his Deatheaters. Grams, Aunt Jenna, Uncle Sirius, Mum, Daddy, my twin sister Rory, Ron, Luna, and even Cedric were all allowed to return to the land of the living. Rory and I weren't alive long enough to be anything in this world, but we were allowed to grow on the other side."

Henry stared goggle-eyed at her.

"I told you it's complicated. This means that although Rory and I are twenty-years-old tomorrow, in truth we have only been on this world for two days, and you thought that your life was complex."

"Did you get to know my mum?" Henry realized the only way that she could know who he was would be if she knew his mother.

"Yes I did. She's a special woman, who loves her boys very much. I was thirteen when I met her and she took my sister and me under her wing. We had our parents, but she helped us in many ways too. She was filled with hours of stories about her boys and her adventures. She misses and loves you very much." Dromi got teary eyed again.

Henry blinked back tears of his own, as he cleared his throat in an attempt to speak. "I miss her more than anything these days and I love her so much that it kills me inside. But, crying isn't gonna get you out of this creepy corridor. I half expect Dracula to come out of one of the doorways." He brushed away another tear with his thumb. "If I didn't know any better I would say that mum sent me an angel to look after me."

"I'm as real as you are, but you are correct in assuming that. She did send Rory to look after Wills and me to look after you. That is if you don't mind having me for a friend." Dromi found herself hugged, so hard that she could barely breathe.

"I'll settle for friend for now, as for the rest, well, we have all the time in the world for that." He felt at peace for the first time in his life and it was because he was holding his very own angel in his arms.

--

Rory was standing behind him with her wand pointed at his back. "You have ten seconds to let go of Dromi. I don't know who you are, but give me one reason I shouldn't jinx your sorry butt for making Dromi cry."

Henry looked down at Dromi and arched a brow at her. "I take it that your twin is the one who just said that."

Dromi nodded. "She's a little overprotective sometimes."

"You have five seconds left."

Henry turned them both so they were facing Rory. "Easy there, uh, Rory is it?" He almost lost what he was going to say, because she was Dromi's carbon copy, except for the eyes, and obvious attitude. "I didn't mean to make Dromi cry. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time to ask me what she did. I don't think that my dad could handle it if both his sons were laid up in the Hospital wing of this castle. I mean you don't know what kind of spin he would have to give Grams and the others." He pleaded his case to Rory.

"Honestly, baby sister, I think that I can more than handle myself!" Dromi gave Rory a look then pointed at the wand. "Where may I ask did get that from? Did you borrow that from someone in the castle? By the gods Rory you have only been here two days!"

Rory shot the same look back at her. "I didn't borrow it! This is mine! I popped over to Diagon Alley and this nice man named Mr. Olivander gave it to me!" She came up with a good zinger herself. "Since when do you fraternize with hunks in the middle of a foreign castle? I mean what if I had been Daddy!"

Dromi's face flushed crimson. "I was on my way to check on you, because you were upset. I saw that he needed someone so I stopped! I'm the oldest! I will fraternize with a hunk if I wish! I'm a grown woman!! I don't really care if Daddy approves or not!" She blurted out without thinking then blushed all the way down to her toes after she said that.

Rory gaped at her in shock. "Maybe we aren't so different after all."

She tried to squirm out of his arms, but he wasn't letting her go anywhere. "I'm flattered that the two of you, especially Dromi, think that I'm a hunk, but there's no reason for either of you to spit and claw at each other. It's getting late and I still have to find my way to Hospital Wing, then maybe the kitchens because I'm starving. We were on our way to dinner with Grams when I think your Minister of Magic, what had to be the Weasley twins, and Katie all arrived and told us that Wills had gotten into an accident in the Jag."

"That would be Grandpa. I can show you two the way to Hospital Wing. Mum and Daddy are up there checking on Harry and your Uncle... No I mean your father is with Wills." Rory had calmed down enough to want to go check on Wills again.

"So, you're the girl that Katie was talking about. The one that made him go all catatonic in front of everyone just by taking one look at you. Not that there's anything wrong with that, had I been sane at the time it probably would have happened to me when I saw Dromi." He was now holding Dromi's hand in his own.

"He went catatonic when he looked at you? Well, at least he didn't bite your head off when you first tried to talk to him." Dromi sniffed.

Henry felt two inches again. "I said that I was sorry about that." He sulked.

"Well, his-royal-pain-in-the-ass was rowing with baby brother, so at first we kind of had words. I called him on a few things that to him were shoving his mother's words in his face. He saw the error of his ways and we started again. Considering that I know more about him than most women that he has dated. This didn't last long because he passed out cold at my feet." Rory gave them the short version skipping what had happened hours later in Hospital Wing.

"His-royal-pain-in-the-ass, huh, Ducky calls him that and he hates it." Henry was amused that a girl had bested his perfect big brother. "At least you didn't call him 'Dreamboat Willie' others have died for calling him that.

Rory's violet eyes twinkled and she playfully wiggled her eyebrows at him and said. "I will call him 'Dreamboat Willie' as long as he calls me Kate, Kathy, Katherine, or Kat."

"How does he get Kate out of the name Rory?" Henry frowned.

"Rory is short for Katherine Aurora Lily Elizabeth Potter-Pendragon and she likes to be called Rory because Katherine is too formal." Dromi rolled her eyes at her sister.

"I see that you two didn't get off with short names either, so Dromi what's yours?" He looked over at Rory.

"Hers is Andromeda Marie Lorelei Michelle Potter-Pendragon, but if you ask me our parents missed the mark with Lorelei. I mean really does she look like a siren to you?" Rory smirked.

Henry thought about that for a second, "I don't think I'm gonna comment on that last remark, but her name is better than mine, which is Henry Charles Albert David Windsor-Wales. By the way why is the last part of your name Pendragon and not just Potter?"

"You weren't paying attention when I told you the short version were you Henry." She arched a brow at him.

"Sorry angel, but I got a little distracted by the view." He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

Dromi's blush deepened even more. "Yes, well, um...Pendragon is like the Windsor surname it was changed to Potter because of trying circumstances and now that this world is at peace it is once again back to Pendragon. King Arthur was the first true Half-Blood King and it goes on from there."

"What in the name of Merlin are the three of you doing skulking around the third floor corridor?" Sirius growled from the shadows and all three of them jumped in terror. "The Bloody Baron likes it up here now that Slytherin is no more and he ain't a nice bloke."

"Uncle Sirius you scared the life out of us!" Dromi glared at him.

"This castle is friendly in most places during daylight hours, but at night it has its dangers, this corridor being one of them." Sirius emerged from the shadows.

Henry's eyes widened in surprise, "You're Sirius Black!!"

"Is that so boy? Thanks for telling me what I bloody well already know. These are my girls and you ain't exactly magically trained to protect them, if say a troll or worse decides to come out of the shadows. Seeing, as prince elephant ears never gave you the letter it isn't enough to have magic in your blood. You have to be able to use it." Sirius narrowed his eyes down at Henry.

Henry heard the words letter and magic in your blood and lost it.

"SON OF A BITCH! I SWEAR THAT I'M GONNA RUIN MY SURROGATE DAD FOR THIS!! I HATED NORMAL SCHOOL AND I COULD HAVE GONE HERE!! THAT DOES IT!! I'M POSTING ON THE INTERNET THAT HE SWINGS BOTH WAYS, ONLY THIS TIME I'M GONNA HAVE STREAMING VIDEO AS PROOF!!" He roared all the while still holding her hand.

"Damn it Uncle Sirius! I just got him calmed down!" Dromi hissed at him then glared at Henry. "If you're going to bellow like an angry lion with a sore paw then I do not wish to be around you right now!" She vanished in a flash of pink and lavender iridescent light.

"Wow she never loses her temper and it's happened like three times. Thanks Henry for breaking my sister." Rory smirked.

"Andromeda Marie that's not fair! Get back here and fight fair!" Henry's shout echoed around them.

"Like that's gonna work." Rory rolled her eyes. "She could have gone to another country to brood. I hear New York is an experience, maybe she went there."

Sirius was horrified at the thought that she could be right or the two of them were as strong magic wise as Harry and Hermione. "Ah hell... We have three Mab's and one Merlin, like we needed that kind of a challenge." He raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"DAMN IT ANDROMEDA! IF I HAVE TO BOOST THE FAMILY JET TO GO FIND YOU I WILL NOT BE PLEASED! NOW BEHAVE AND SHOW YOURSELF NOW!" Henry didn't feel that she had even left the corridor.

"Bellowing until the three of us are deaf isn't gonna get Dromi back you know." Rory covered her ears with her hands to ward off the echoing response to his bellows.

"No frickin way!! He can actually sense where she is." Sirius watched as Henry opened the secret passage and stepped inside. "James is gonna go over the fine line of sanity over this one."

Henry emerged with a furious Princess tossed over his shoulder.

"No way did he just do that." Rory couldn't believe her eyes. "She doesn't get found, ever, unless she wishes to be found."

"Henry Charles Albert David, put me down this instant!" Dromi kicked her feet in protest and pounded on his back with her fists.

"Behave or I'll swat you one." Henry carried her towards the doors that led to the Grand staircase.

"You wouldn't dare." She hissed furiously.

"Oh, wouldn't I? Don't press your luck." He growled.

"Put me down you...you...beast!!" She seethed.

"Or you'll do what? Give me donkey ears and a tail?" He stepped out into the Grand staircase.

Dromi thought of what he would look like in what he had just described and to her amusement, that's just what happened. "Do you wish to have the full effect or are you going to put me down!" She growled.

Henry slapped her three times on the derriere. "That isn't nice Princess. You know very well that all I'm trying to do is bring you safely to your parents now behave."

Rory grinned at Sirius. "Sounds like Dromi may have met her match."

"Looks like." He agreed.

"So which way is it to Hospital Wing?" He paused in front of the steps that led up to the fourth floor.

"It's on the fifth floor and by the looks of it you're gonna need it that is if she gives you the full treatment." Sirius smirked.

Henry headed up the stairs. "She wouldn't dare because then I would have to pay her back later."

"Oh Henry, you shouldn't have said that." Rory giggled. "Have fun being a jackass."

"WHAT?!" Henry stopped at the fourth floor where he had to set her down, because he was being transfigured into a donkey.

"Damn it Andromeda this is not funny..." He didn't get to finish because he was now a braying mule.

"Shall we go to Hospital wing now?" She smiled serenely at them.

"You do know that he's gonna get you back for that." Sirius frowned.

"Right now I'm too peeved at him to care." Dromi was butted in the rear by Henry the mule. "Sorry you're stuck like that for a while."

"You know what remind me never to really get you mad." Rory headed up the steps.

"I'm not mad sister dear I am just a bit miffed." She countered. "Let's go Henry."

A not so happy mule followed her.

"The boy is doomed." Sirius surmised and headed up the stairs as well.

--

Harry awoke to Hermione snuggled in his arms. He felt like the Knight Bus had run him over. He was thankful that he wasn't sporting a cast or any bandages that he could see. The thing that had awoken him was the feeling that someone had used powerful magic, but he was at a loss as to whom it was.

"Mum has my other sister made an appearance yet?" He looked over at his mother, who was knitting pink baby clothes.

"I know that Andromeda is in the castle, because Severus saw her on the third floor corridor. I also know that he left her with a brooding young man..." She looked up at her son who promptly interrupted her in the middle of her explanation.

"Who else is in the castle besides us? Did Uncle Severus know the guy?" Harry was not pleased.

"Calm down Harry James or you will wake up Hermione, who just fell asleep." Lily glared at him. "Wills has two visitors Andrew and someone you have yet to meet, but go by the same first name."

"Prince Harry?! He left her with the rebel of the royal family!? Is he out of his mind leaving her alone with him in a temper?!" Harry tried to get up, but Hermione rolled so he couldn't move. "Not to mention that he isn't gonna take this whole, uh, situation as calmly as Wills."

"Dromi can take care of herself. She may act calm and serene, but under all of that is steel." Lily held up a colorful sweater. "So relax and tell me if you like this or not."

"Its great mum one of the twins will love it." Harry commented on the sweater. "Four to one I'm so doomed." He groaned.

"Honey, if it makes you feel any better if you do break that promise early you're looking at may be seven to one. Just thought you might like to know." She went back to knitting the baby clothes.

"Seven to one? Triplets?! Oh no that settles it then, I'm not gonna touch her! You can count on it! I'm not ready for three not by a long shot!" Harry felt like running for the hills.

"Who is going to have triplets?" Dromi walked in with Henry the mule. "It can't be them because they made a promise. Are you having triplets, mum?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Now who is your friend?" Lily pointed her knitting needles at the donkey.

"Excuse me…I have to go see Wills! Oh gods, this is just so funny, but he asked for it!" Rory could barely contain her laughter as she walked passed the mule.

"Uncle Sirius what did you do?" Harry noticed the donkey was sporting a fancy gold collar that had the initials HCW on it.

"I didn't do a bloody thing the boy brought it down on himself." Sirius took a seat beside Lily.

James walked in and spied his oldest standing next to a donkey. "Andromeda Marie is there a reason why there's a mule in Hospital Wing?" He calmly asked his daughter.

"No reason Daddy." She smiled serenely at him. "He's taking a time-out."

"You turned...no way...without a wand..." Harry tried to keep a straight face.

Hermione opened one eye to look at him and growled. "What's going on and why are you so happy?"

"He's taking a time-out? He as in whom?" James walked over to get a closer look at the mule. "HCW?"

"Henry Charles Albert David Windsor-Wales." Dromi didn't act the least bit guilty for what she had done. "Otherwise known as Prince Harry."

Hermione's eyes shot open and she sat up in the bed. "That's my cousin? Why did you turn him into a donkey? He's going to be so cross and his temper is far greater than anything that Wills has shown." She got up and walked over to the mule, who brayed angrily at her. "Don't swear at me Henry Charles. I didn't do that to you. What did you do or say to upset her enough to do this to you in the first place?"

"She got mad at him for getting all pissed off again and vanished without a wand. Then that one is bellowing for her to get back there and fight fairly. We thought he was going crackers, but then he goes and finds her hiding in one of the secret passageways, not ten feet away from us. Now this ain't what she wanted because he carries her out over his shoulder and then goes on his merry way to Hospital wing. She gets mad and, well, he's a donkey." Sirius gave them the short version on what caused Henry to become a donkey.

"SON OF A BITCH THAT'S ALL THREE!!" James was not happy with Sirius' explanation.

"Hey Prongs, don't hex the messenger! I was just telling you what happened!" Sirius knew when to retreat and left Hospital wing to go find Jenna.

"That's ridiculous Daddy. He's not my soul mate or anything like that. I mean just because he and only he can...doesn't mean that... Does it?" She bent down to look into Henry the mule's furious hazel eyes and gulped.

"Oh, big sister. You so stuck your foot in it, if he didn't do anything to deserve that." Harry could feel the temper radiating off Henry the mule. "As for that other thing, well, yeah, it does mean what dad thinks it means and you're so gonna get it. If that look, those ears, and the fury in his eyes means anything. If he does have magic flowing through his veins then this will be more than enough to activate it."

"I don't even know how I did it. He wouldn't put me down, so when he went and growled the comment of donkey ears and a tail. I, um, thought of it, and there they were. He wasn't even really that upset either. At least not enough to put me down...so then Uncle Sirius suggested the full treatment. He goes and dares me... Poof I'm on my feet, and he's a mule." Dromi bit down on her lip clearly this might not have been the smartest of moves.

"And you worry about me." Harry rolled his eyes. "Looks like you've got two Mab's and a Merlin to me."

James grabbed his chest and passed out.

"James Harry Stephen Arthur Michael, you copout, this is no time to have a nervous breakdown!" Lily got up and snarled down at him.

Wills could be heard growling at Andrew to let him up, so he could go see what the hell they were talking about in the other ward. "I'm going to see what's going on regardless if I can stand or not! I mean Kat hasn't stopped laughing since she came back! Something is obviously up and I want to know what it is!"

"So how do you like mules...I mean it's a known fact that Henry can be an ass at times ..." She burst into laughter again.

Andrew raced into the other ward.

"Oh son, you went and did it this time didn't you. What did you do, make a move on the other twin?" He tried to keep a straight face, as the donkey was very ornery looking.

"Damn it Katherine stop laughing and help me up!" Wills snarled.

"Oh gods, it's just so funny." She helped him get out of bed. "And the thing is she doesn't know how to change him back!"

"Someone fetch the twins! I want proof damn it!! Pictures loads of them!" Wills got his first look at Henry the mule.

Harry decided to give that trick that he'd been doing all day another shot. _I need a camera to make it so I can blackmail Prince Henry into not pummeling my ass! _ The camera appeared in his hands.

Hermione glared at him.

"It's not personal gain, Hermione, its survival. He'll be civil if there's evidence of this most embarrassing moment. He seems to be bonded to my sister, so that means that he'll be around our world, and he doesn't want this to end up in The Quibbler or The Prophet ." He took several photos and the mule glared daggers at him. "Look either she figures out how she changed you or you change yourself back."

Henry the mule gave Dromi a forlorn look and she burst into tears. "I don't know how to change you back...I'm new at this...I have the knowledge, but no practice at using it."

"Well, that settles it you're just gonna have to get out of that yourself." Harry shrugged. "I mean she's like Hermione, only she lacks the-know-how. This is bad for you because she has no clue how to set you right."

Dromi wrapped her arms around Henry the mule's neck and bawled even harder. "I ruined you!"

Henry sat down and closed his eyes and within minutes, he was holding her sobbing form in his arms. "Stop crying. I'm fine you didn't ruin me." He glared at Harry. "Now let go of me, so that I can cram that camera down your brother's throat!"

"You frickin changed back! How the hell did you do that?!" Wills couldn't believe his eyes.

"Son, he got a letter just like you did and evidently he's more magically inclined than you are." Andrew wasn't surprised that Henry had gotten himself out of the situation.

"Face it big brother now there's finally something that I excel at that you don't." Henry was very pleased with that fact. "This will come in handy trying to court this one here. For the love of god! Please stop crying! You're killing me here!"

Dromi was still bawling her eyes out against his chest.

"James you big goof ball. If he can get out of that without any training, he's worthy of our daughter." Lily, who was sitting on James, glared down at him.

"All that means is that he's a loose-cannon and needs trained." James grumbled. "All three of them do. Wills hasn't awakened anything yet, so he's out of the equation for now."

"Oh, thanks a lot. You just called me magically challenged." Wills grumbled.

"Oh, poor baby did Daddy just call you a squib." Rory giggled.

"If he can hold Excalibur then he isn't magically challenged." Hermione defended him.

"Excalibur, eh. Well son did you pull it from the stone?" Andrew arched a brow at him in challenge.

"No it came with the dress robes that I had to wear for the Celebration this summer." Wills grumbled.

"Well, big brother, that's sort of a copout, then isn't it." Henry smirked.

--

Merlin appeared in the ward. "Good god! The boy is not magically challenged. He has enough on his shoulders being the heir. Now let him be. As for the sword in the stone, well, there are two of you that can easily pull it from its resting place. However, the rightful heir does not wish to do so."

"Your fucking right I don't wish to do so! Morgana is enough of a pain in my backside! Let Wills have it with my blessing! I already am heir to this world's throne." Harry bared his teeth at him.

"Harry James do you wish me to scourgify your mouth!" Lily growled.

"I don't think that either of you can do it." Henry challenged. "I think the girls can, but not the two of you."

"Are you calling me a liar you little piss ant? I have crushed others for less." Merlin glowered down at Henry.

"I mean that would mean that you're Merlin and that isn't possible... Right?" Henry was still not getting that it was Merlin glowering down at him.

Dromi was calmed down enough to hear what was going on. "Were you paying attention to anything I said? That is my First-Grandfather Merlin and you just called him a liar!" She hissed in his ear.

"No way, you mean the whole Arthur thing was real." Henry looked at her then at Merlin.

"Arthur was my son, who sired Godric with his wife, and he established Hogwarts out of what was once known as Camelot. Yes, you little upstart, I am Merlin, but if I must prove it to you then I must." With a wave of his hand, the six of them were standing out on the castle lawn. "Now there's the sword in the stone feel free to take a try at it." He motioned to the stone in front of him.

"Holy shit he really is Merlin." Henry gulped.

"Now he believes." Merlin shook his head. "Well, girls I don't have all night."

"Grandpa this is just showing off and you know it." Dromi frowned.

"Yes well, what is being the most powerful wizard ever if you can't flaunt your power now and then? Now please indulge me and try to take the sword from the stone." Merlin arched a silver brow at her.

Dromi walked over to the stone, placed her hands on the hilt of the sword, and slid it out of the rock. "Was this supposed to be difficult?" She asked as she slid the stone back into the rock as if sliding it through butter.

"Fascinating," Merlin was impressed. "On the other hand a female has never tried pulling the sword out of the stone before."

Henry smiled down at her. "I knew you could do it, my angel."

"It has to have something to do with bloodline." Dromi grinned. "But thanks for the vote of confidence." She was rewarded with her first kiss.

"You're next Rory." Merlin looked over at Rory, who was giving her sister the thumbs up sign.

"I think this is silly, but sure I'll take a shot." She kissed Wills on the cheek before walking over, pulled the sword from the stone, and then put it back.

"Fantastic, Kat. You really are worthy of being my queen." Wills pulled her in his arms and kissed her.

Hermione looked up at Harry and grinned. "Girls two guys zero."

Harry walked over to the stone and within seconds had the sword in his hands. "You were saying, luv?" He slid the stone back in its resting place. "Wills quit kissing my sister and take your turn!"

Wills reluctantly let her go. "I prefer kissing you to being king any day. Nevertheless it's the principle of the matter." He walked over to the stone and had no problem removing it. "Henry come here for a sec I want to test a theory." He called over to his brother, who was still kissing Dromi. "Henry get your ass over here and leave the girl alone!"

Henry reluctantly broke off the kiss. "I'll be right back, luv."

Dromi was only able to nod she was still on cloud nine.

"What's this theory of yours?" Henry walked over to his brother, who was still holding the sword.

"Take this and see if you can hold it." He offered him the sword.

Henry took the sword from him and arched a brow at him. "It's an amazing sword." He looked down at the most famous sword in history.

"Ok now put it back in the stone." Wills grinned.

Henry plunged it into it. "Your theory is if you can hold it you can pull it from the stone?"

"I see the prince has discovered the key to the sword in the stone." Merlin was impressed. "You must be pure of heart and soul to wield the sword. However, you must be capable of assuming the throne of Britain to pull it from the stone."

Henry found that he could also pull the sword form the stone. "That's nice to know, but I have no problem giving Wills that job." He slid the sword back in its resting place.

"Hermione, do you not wish a turn?" Merlin smiled at her.

Hermione walked over and pulled it from the stone. "I'm one who believes in what this symbolizes to any who know its name and knowing that I can hold it is more than enough for me." She placed it back in its resting place.

"The lesson for tonight is that in the time of Arthur there was only one who was worthy to hold that sword. Now in this new era of magic their are six new wielders, who are worthy of that honor." With that said it vanished from sight. "Now back to the Hospital wing and your parents."

They were all back in the castle in seconds. Wills and Harry were tucked back in their beds in Hospital wing. Hermione, Rory, Dromi, and Henry all appeared in the Family wing where a small feast awaited them.

Henry's mobile rang. He took it out to see who was calling, it was his uncle. He answered it. "Hello the person that you are trying to reach no longer wishes to ever speak to you again. He knows the truth about whom his true father is. That you nixed his chances at happiness by destroying a certain letter when he was eleven and that you had his mother killed to get her out-of-the-way for your mistress. DNA is an amazing thing Uncle it can tell a person if they're truly your son or not. In short, you can just all screw yourselves. Wills and I will come home when we feel like it and things are going to change in the monarchy, but for the better. Pleasant nightmares, Uncle." He hung up the phone before his uncle could say anything. "God that felt fantastic!" He reached over and pulled Dromi into his arms again. "I feel free for the first time in my life and I love it." He kissed her.

"I'm going to go keep Harry company." Hermione saw them kissing and missed Harry.

"Wait up I'll go with you I want to be by Wills." Rory also had a sudden longing to see Wills.

Henry's mobile rang again, but this time he turned it off and shoved it back in his pocket, settled them both in one of the overstuffed couches, and all without breaking the kiss.

--

Severus glared at Sibyll, who would not leave him to his dinner. "There are two sisters Rory and Dromi. They're twins. Your vision was off by one sister. Now let me eat in peace."

"I had tea with Rory and Hermione for over an hour and not once did they mention that Rory had a twin sister. I would think that they would have mentioned her having a sister." Sibyll sipped her glass of wine.

"James and Lily lost twin girls which you bloody well know and if one is back running around then of course the other one is around as well! I left her in the third floor corridor to calm Prince William's younger brother! Now if you don't mind I would like to finish my meal in peace!" Severus threw down his fork and glared murderously at her.

"Well, I wish to see the other twin." Sibyll made his plate vanish. "Let's go Severus. You are going to show me the other twin."

"Woman, I was not done eating my dinner! Others have died for less you know!" Severus downed his flask of fire whiskey. "I will show you Andromeda, but only if you leave me in peace for the entire day tomorrow."

"I am going shopping in London all day tomorrow, with Rory. So I agree to your terms. Now get off your arse and show me this other twin." She narrowed her eyes at him that was an affect ten times worse when magnified by her specs.

"Very well, the sooner I show you Andromeda the sooner I can have some space." Severus got to his feet and the two of them headed out of the Great Hall.

--

James glared at Rory. "YOU LEFT YOUR SISTER DOING WHAT?!"

Rory had never seen her father this angry in her life and answered timidly. "She was, um, kissing Prince Henry."

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU I CAN UNDERSTAND, BUT HERMIONE! YOU BLOODY WELL KNOW WHAT YOUR COUSIN IS KNOWN FOR!!" James bellowed at the two of them.

Hermione turned into Princess and dove under Harry's bed.

"_Silencio!_" Harry glared at his father. "Cut it out! You scared her into her animagus form! "

James went to roar back at him that he should speak when spoken to and found that he couldn't speak at all.

"You no longer need your wand to perform minimal charms." Lily gaped at her son. "That's impressive however you do not use magic against your father! Now set him right again!" She growled.

"Mother as usual he's being an ass and blowing things way out of proportion! If Dromi turned him into an ass for picking her up then I can just imagine what she would do to him for trying something on her!" Harry growled.

James closed his eyes and concentrated on breaking the spell. "Your sister is new to everything and she's naive when it comes to what guys are capable of. I realize the two of them are linked, but I know from experience that it makes control over certain instincts damn near impossible." He was speaking in a calm level tone of voice.

"Now as for you! If you ever do that to me again! I swear that I will make it so you never do it again! I helped bring you into this world I can damn well take you out of it!" He gave him the look.

Harry didn't need to think twice, he knew that his father meant what he said. "You scared my angel, besides I didn't know that I could do that." Harry eyed him warily.

"No more making things appear for personal gain, as of now it's against the rules. You have a long way to go before you can control what has just started to awaken inside you. That includes doing a charm or hex without the use of a wand, unless the situation calls for it." James knelt down beside the bed and looked under it. "Sorry Hermione. It's safe for you to come out now. I'm just not used to my girls being with young men."

Andrew finally spoke up. "Henry has been given a bad reputation by the paparazzi. He really is a well-behaved young man, both of my boys are. He has just been around the wrong crowd, thus his wild ways. Then again Henry has never been entranced like he is with Dromi, not even his last girlfriend made him act this way, so checking in on them might not be a bad idea."

"I can understand why you want to panic, but my baby brother is trustworthy." Wills had Rory cuddled in his arms. "It was his last girlfriend who constantly got him into trouble and because she was his first real girlfriend, he let her lead him around by the nose."

Princess emerged from the bed and leaped up onto Harry's lap.

"It's okay baby. He's just having a nervous breakdown." Harry soothingly stroked her fur.

"James, if you're that wary of the boy, go check on them." Lily watched him pace the floor and it was annoying her.

"They're probably just talking," Rory suggested.

"One hour and then up to the Family wing you both go." James looked at Hermione and then at Rory.

"Dad need I remind you that..." Harry stopped in midsentence when his father gave him the look again. "Right one hour...uh one question where are the twins going to sleep?"

"You didn't just get bestowed those abilities of yours, you inherited them. I just let you think that you're better than I am. Your mother and I are the smartest witch and wizard of our class, so you'd best remember that from now on. I am not going to go easy on you period." James growled

"The Family wing compensates for the bedrooms needed. There's a floor above yours for Rory and Dromi." Lily answered Harry's question then gave James an exasperated look. "If you share in this pregnancy anymore, then you might as well carry these two. Because, so far you have the occasional all day sickness, the mood swings, and meantime here I'm breezing through this pregnancy. Honestly, James, you weren't this bad with the girls."

Not wanting to incur the wrath of James again Harry, Andrew, Rory, and Wills all tried to stifle their amusement.

"Oh button it, junior. Just wait till it's your turn." James stalked out of the Hospital Wing.

"Just think honey three is so much worse than two." Lily watched, as Harry turned white as a sheet, and buried his face under the covers.

Hermione was back to normal now and was laughing against his chest, "She does have a point and I'm not saying if she's joking with you or not."

Harry threw back the covers and glared at her, "Did you have another dream that I'm not aware of?"

Hermione got off the bed before he could grab her. "I'm not telling." Her eyes danced with mischief. "Night Wills and sweet dreams, Harry, I love you." She left the ward.

:Hermione!! Get back here!: Harry tried to get out of bed, but his body wouldn't let him. "That settles it then, I'm not breaking that promise period!" He grumbled. "Thinking triplets works a hell of a lot better than a Glacius shower."

"Honey, you did say the two of you could handle anything, so I guess someone wishes to see if that is true." She continued to go about her knitting.

"Three what… girls?" Wills looked over at Harry. "Oh, little brother, you are so doomed."

"Well, the prophecy does say that and I quote 'All will thrive and live happily. When these four continue their family trees_', _so I guess three girls is a good start to fulfilling that." Rory giggled.

"Katherine Aurora say goodnight to Wills. We're going up to the Family wing." Lily put away her knitting. "They need their rest and you and Dromi are going shopping in the morning with Sibyll. I imagine that Franc and Beau will wish to give you girls a new look and wardrobe."

"New look? No way. She's perfect like she is." Wills growled. "They'll cut her hair and I will not be happy."

"Night, Wills, sweet dreams." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Promise me not more than two inches off the hair." He gave her a pleading look.

"Night William," Rory left the ward with her mother.

"Night boys." Andrew followed them.

"She's gonna chop it off just to spite me now." Wills grumbled.

"Beau is not gonna chop her hair if he thinks it's already perfection. I mean look at Hermione's hair or mine." Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"Well since its coming off your tab we will see." Wills grinned.

"Oh well, I missed what seventeen birthdays and it is their birthday tomorrow." Harry grinned when Wills looked forlorn. "I guess Henry gets to escort the girls on their birthday while you're laid up here."

"Button it and go to sleep." Wills growled.

--

Meanwhile

Severus and Sibyll entered the main floor of the Family wing that at nine in the evening was unusually quiet. "The kids must be upstairs playing those Muggle video games." He walked further in the room and looked around.

"The others haven't come back for dinner yet." Sibyll noticed the table loaded with food. "The food hasn't been hardly touched. Maybe they're still down at Hospital Wing."

Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it down at something on the couch. "No not quite two of them are right here. Boy, you have two seconds to let her go, before I make you let go of her." He snarled down at someone on the couch.

"Severus, are Draco and Ginny or Ron and Luna spooning on the couch?" Sibyll went over to take a look. "Oh my, I take it this is Dromi." She glanced down at the two spooning on the couch.

"Yes and I am not going to be killed by James, because I left her alone with the Casanova Royal Rebel! I thought that it was just spin, but I guess not!" He poked at Henry with his wand. "End this at once boy or I will hex you!"

The two spooners were not paying any attention to Severus.

"Severus you'll hit Dromi." Sibyll frowned.

"I'll just use _Rictusempra_ on them its harmless." He pointed down at them and used the spell.

The result of which was two startled but, laughing almost twenty-year-olds.

"What...was...that ... For!" Henry gasped between fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"I just saved your hide boy! You forgot yourself around an innocent!! She is not someone whom you can take advantage of!!" Severus snarled.

James walked in and caught what he was saying. "WHAT!? Oh, I had better have misheard that!?" He had his wand out as he stalked over to the couch.

"Daddy...we...were...um...kissing." Dromi managed between fits of laughter.

"I would say seriously snogging rather than just kissing." Severus muttered.

"WHAT?!" James roared. "YOU PUT THE ROYAL REBEL CASANOVA MOVES ON MY BABY!! OH, YOU ARE SO GOING TO REGRET TOUCHING MY DAUGHTER!"

"Daddy calm down I'm fine!" Dromi was back to normal.

"FINE!? You do not snog on the couch with a boy you just met an hour ago!! You don't know where he's been! Or what the hell he's been with! His tastes in girlfriends are questionable! I don't give a rats-ass if he's your soul mate or not! He knew better and didn't think!!" James was livid with them.

"Soul mate? Well, then that's all three isn't it James." Severus shook his head.

"Button it or this truce will be out the window!" James snarled. "Well, Henry Charles Albert David Windsor? What the hell do you have to say for yourself?"

Henry was being shielded by Dromi, who wasn't about to move. "I know that you're upset and rightly so. It's just that I'm not what the press spins me as. Well, not usually unless I'm drinking then I'm a bit of an ass...This is new to me, so I guess when it comes to kissing ones soul mate, all that trained control goes out the window..." He feared for his life because James was glaring murderously at him.

"I would never take advantage of her and have never taken advantage of anyone in my life. I just don't have that in me. Now on the other hand, others tend to take advantage of my wild-side, and get me to do things like drinking and such. I'll admit that my last girlfriend basically sprang for everything and that I did take advantage of that. She had a thing about wanting to be a princess, because her rich daddy couldn't buy her that title. Dad filled me in on what she was up to and it opened my eyes. It smarts finding out the only thing someone wants out of you is your title, but meeting Dromi has completely opened my eyes to what true feelings really are. If I ever did that to a girl, I know that my mother would come down here and kill me with her bare hands. My father...no my uncle... Could careless, because he treats woman like trophies. My mother raised us with values and morals."

"Good answer Henry. You get to live another day." James put away his wand.

"What happened to the James that I remember?" Severus was impressed.

"He grew up and had kids. You should try it sometime. It does wonders for the deflating ones overblown ego. Ok you two let's go up to our floor. Goodnight Sibyll, Severus. Oh, by the way there's a full moon out tonight might want to go catch it." He herded the two up the stairs.

"I've got a shopping trip to prepare for, night Severus." She left the wing.

"I have a bottle of vintage whiskey to down." With a swish of his robes, he stalked out of the wing and Princess streaked passed his leg. "Well now trouble in paradise again." He shook his head and continued again. "If those two can't get it right why even try."

--

Lily and Rory entered their floor and found all of them eating dinner.

"So you panicked for no reason." Lily walked over and sat on James lap.

"Let's just say that Henry and I have a common understanding now and leave it at that." He fed her a bite of his Shepard's pie.

Lily glanced over at Dromi and Henry, sharing dinner over on the couch. "What did they do?"

"They weren't snogging downstairs were they?" Rory fixed herself a plate of food.

James shot her a withering glare.

"We were kissing and lost track of time." Dromi gave them her most innocent-angel look.

"Kissing is fine anything else is not." Lily gave Henry a seething look.

"We have an understanding, my flame. He has a serious problem choosing friends, girlfriends, and giving into peer pressure. Word of advice kid drinking, smoking, not a good idea. Harry learned that lesson last night that drinking isn't that good of an idea." James pinned Henry with a look, "It seems that he might just have an unearned reputation. Now having been the rebel prince myself, I can say that I understand how the press can spin a story that is totally false. I'm willing to trust him with her on a trial basis, the same goes for Rory and Wills. If they screw it up, they die and that will be the end of it." James fed her more off his plate.

"That seems fair to me." Lily agreed.

"That's all the incentive that I need to not screw anything up with Dromi." He changed the subject focusing on Dromi. "So what do you want to do for your birthday tomorrow?"

"Dromi and I are going shopping in London with Professor Sibyll Trelawney. I believe we're going to Diagon Alley and then to Franc and Beau's to get a makeover." Rory munched on her food.

Henry dropped his fork on the plate and looked at both of them. "Trelawney needs a makeover in the worst way possible. Whereas, the two of you are perfect, a stylist would do something drastic to your hair, and that would be criminal to say the least. Now a new wardrobe that's fine, anything else is completely unnecessary. Just to make sure that they don't cut off your hair, I'll go with the three of you."

"Fine, but if we get dragged into the palace I'm gonna _Incendio_ your ass." Rory did not wish to meet his or Wills immediate relatives not without him with her.

"They're all at Balmoral, so that wouldn't be a factor at the moment, enjoy your day tomorrow." Andrew was sitting across from them eating his dinner and checking his voice mail. "Sarah called, big brother called ten times, and mother left three. Henry did they call your mobile?"

"Uncle called it. I told him off, and then I shut it off for the night." Henry fed a piece of cherry crumble to Dromi.

"You told off big brother?" Andrew took a deep calming breath. "What did he say?"

"Don't know. I didn't let him say anything. I just hung up." Henry didn't care what his former father thought.

Andrew swore under his breath, "We agreed not to doing anything until all three of us presented an untied front! Why did you go and pull something like this, all it does is complicate matters more than they already are!"

"I don't give a shit what the bloody hell any of them think or how they feel! I've been deceived all of my life! I had the ultimate opportunity taken away from me, so I could blunder my way through a normal school, when I wasn't normal! Thank god, I had sports or I would have bloody well gone out of my mind!! I'm not going back to that Dad! I found where I belong and it's not at Sandhurst or in the Army! That's what they want not me!" Henry let loose how he felt to his father. "I had to lose Mum because he wanted her out-of-the-way! I can't forgive that not ever! They killed mum... No matter if the Men In Gray did their dirty work... They did it!" Tears burned in his eyes.

"Henry is right! They deserve to sit and stew for a while! They did those awful things just to save face or because they were too good for everyone!! They are awful hurtful people and killed a woman, who was the heart of this country's people, for that alone they deserve to be shot!" Dromi spoke out her feelings on the matter.

"I know what kind of people my family are, but you can't change who your family is, no matter how much you wish it to be so." He dialed a number and waited for someone to answer it.

"Mother it's Andrew...I know that Harry was harsh with him, but the fact is that he isn't his father... I have the DNA proof in my suit pocket to prove that I am their father and not him. I know what it would mean if that were to be leaked to the press, and the boys could careless what any of the family wants at the moment. Wills can't talk to you, because he is recovering in bed after his car accident. No he's fine. Just got knocked on the head is all. They know everything mother, about the letters that never were given to them, but most of all about the truth surrounding Diana's death, or should I say murder. They will come to you when they are ready and as for him, he is to declare Wills as the next in line to the throne, or all of his dirty laundry is hung out to dry. That is not a threat mother. That is a promise and the boys have new girlfriends, who are princesses of the Wizarding World their last name being Pendragon. I thought that might make you think twice about sending any Men In Gray after any of us, Sarah, and the girls. Goodnight mother." He hung up the phone. "For the first time in her life my mother has no control over anything. We shall see what happens from here."

"I would love to see all of them finally put in their place." Hermione came out of the library with a stack of Merlin's books in her arms.

"Can you ever just relax and play a video game or something?" Henry pointed at her books.

"Video games are a challenge, but these books are Merlin originals. You can't possibly compete with that and I wish to be prepared for class on Thursday, so Goodnight everyone pleasant dreams." She was in true Hermione form as she marched up the stairs with her nose stuck haughtily in the air.

"Be nice to her. She gave me Harry's stash of coins and an insane amount of Muggle cash. Where she got it is beyond me, but it didn't even put a dent in her stash of Muggle money. She assured me that it was more than enough to get us three complete makeovers and anything else that we needed." Rory munched on an apple.

Henry stared at Rory in surprise, "Where did my baby cousin get that much cash from?"

"She trades treasure for cash. Wizarding money is created from ancient gold, silver, and bronze coins not worth anything to us. However, to Muggles the unprocessed coins are worth a fortune or priceless." Lily explained. "Harry and Hermione cashed in 10 coins for a cool three million pounds. Wills took control of that small fortune, but he also let them have a small chunk of it."

"Wills has to be Mr. Responsible. It's drummed into his head. Rory, if you're gonna be with my brother, then you are gonna have to have a ginormous wardrobe for any occasion. Are you willing to give up the tomboy look to make the right impression?" Henry tried to give her an example of what she could expect.

"I am well aware what is expected of a princess. After all, I am a princess myself, and it's not that I don't like gowns, skirts, dresses, and such." Rory yawned tiredly. "Daddy, do Romi and I have rooms yet or are we bunking on the couch?"

"Top floor is yours ladies; by the way you do have clothes. Your mother knew that you would eventually show, and when they went shopping bought you both a complete wardrobe. If you ask me she peeked into the future again, because they're both designed as if the two of you were dating your own prince charmings." James chuckled when the girls ran over and hugged them.

"Mum you're the best!" Rory squealed. "Now we can focus on Sibyll's makeover instead of ours!"

"Sibyll?" Lily quirked a brow at Rory. "What are you up to this time?"

"She really is a nice lady and it's time that she got some happiness for a change. I thought that I would give someone else a present since it is my birthday tomorrow." Rory had a determined look on her face.

"I'm game if you are." Dromi grinned. "All she really needs is a new hairstyle and new specs."

"It's gonna be interesting to say the least tomorrow." Henry grinned. "So, uh, where are Dad and I gonna stay tonight."

"We have guestrooms down here on this floor." Lily got up and showed them a set of doors. "Right through there is three separate suites. Wills has the one on the right, but the other two are free for you to use." She then walked over and opened the entertainment room doors. "Ok you four just don't play till dawn again ok."

Draco, Ron, Ginny, and Luna were all playing a racing game on one of the systems.

"We won't. So how are 'Wonder boy' and 'Prince Perfect' doing?" Draco arched a brow at her.

"Wonder boy?" Dromi walked over to stand beside her mother.

"Prince Perfect?" Rory stood beside her twin.

"Well, you have to admit the names kind of fit." Henry walked over to look into the room.

Draco blinked at them in complete surprise. "So that one must be Dromi and she gets the Muggle royal Rebel Prince Harry?"

"No son he's like Wills." James corrected him.

Draco thought of this for a second. "Oh, right then, welcome to the family. However, I don't think that calling you Harry here will work..."

"I'm Henry in your world. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but you're Draco right?" Henry was at a loss why Draco would be with the good guys.

Draco nodded. "I'm Draco Sirius Lancelot Pendragon-Black; the one that you're thinking of is dead. All the Malfoys are so Harry's family took me in adopted me as their own. Luna lost her father and they took her in as well. All of us are really one big happy family now."

"I get it. So you and Harry called a truce, because he doesn't want anymore bad wizards like Voldemort. It was either that or he would AK your butt and you don't want that. Besides, your Dad is dead and your mum is probably in prison or has disowned you. You decided to embrace the good side and so far it isn't that bad of a deal, plus you get Ginny in the process." Henry thought of what would have to happen for Draco to change and laid it all out to see if he was right.

"Bloody hell, you must have seer blood running through your veins! That was all on the mark! You need to talk to Uncle Albus and get trained. It's a waste if you don't. As it is Harry, Hermione, and I are all the only ones in our classes this year, so maybe they could train you three in the process." Draco was very impressed with Henry.

"I, um, got miffed and turned him into a donkey, but he got himself out of it." Dromi grinned.

"That's more than I've seen your brother do." Draco smirked.

"Yes, well, William has yet to lose his temper like Henry did, so what William can do remains to be seen." Rory stated in his defense.

"He rarely loses his temper, being heir to the throne it's not something that he's allowed to do. He had a strict set of rules that Grams set down for him to follow. No smoking, alcohol, or drugs. No kissing girls in public. Avoid being photographed by the media. Arrive and leave with royal aides. Be accompanied by detectives and a trustworthy friend. Get permission to attend the party, and be home on time. That he followed so he could go to discos, parties, and clubs with his friends. He was a prisoner and couldn't wait to get away for his gap year." Henry stuck up for his big brother. "For the first time in his life he's defied everyone for the past three weeks to be around all of you and it looks like it's been good for him."

"He had to give Harry a crash course on being a prince." Ron smirked.

"True, but then it was more chaperoning Harry and Hermione for the first week or so. Those two couldn't keep their hands off each other, let alone stay out of the front page of The Daily Prophet." Ginny grinned.

"Wills acted more like a parent around them than anything. Especially, when he caught them rolling around in the grass in broad daylight. This also got front page the next morning and earned them three Howlers." Draco chuckled.

"Ducky really has changed a lot in four years." Henry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I would think trying to stay alive, almost dying a few times, losing your friends, and then almost losing your soul mate will do that to a person." Hermione was standing on the steps.

Those words stopped their little chat.

"None of you have any clue what we went through. If Harry and I were, as you so crudely put it, all over each other after he finally woke up from a nearly month long coma, then we had good reason for it!" She got all icy with them.

Ginny and Draco felt lower than low.

"We are not as young as we are in age, far from it. In fact, we stopped being kids after our second year at Hogwarts!! The two of us finally got to let loose and have a little fun this summer and it got blown way out of proportion by everyone!! I know that we're the spotlight couple of the Wizarding World, but that doesn't mean that we like it!!"

It was clear that she wasn't happy that they were making jokes of hers and Harry's lives.

"Try not to make fun out of our lives until all of you have faced off and survived against the meanest cruelest villains imaginable!! When you have withstood _Crucio_ and _Imperio_ about a dozen times or when you have taken _Avada Kedavra_ at point-blank range over and over again, just so your friends don't die, like Harry had to endure against Voldemort!! Then and only then can you make fun of our lives!!" Her face flushed red with temper, she ran back up the steps.

"That does it everyone time for bed, before she comes back down and turns you into mules with a bad case of boils." James got up from the couch and rounded up the kids.

"I forgot how touchy she was about this." Draco wanted to kick himself for being so tactless.

"She's always touchy get used to it mate." Ron offered his hand to Henry. "I'm Ron Weasley by the way and this is my girl Luna Pendragon-Lovegood."

"Nice to meet you Henry," Luna smiled.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Henry shook his hand.

"I'm Ginny and this blockhead as you well know is Draco." Ginny slapped him upside the head. "Welcome to the family."

"Ouch!! Yeah, welcome to the family." Draco rubbed at the back of his head and gave him a sheepish grin.

"Thanks." Henry couldn't believe the he was getting to watch his favorite characters actually interact with one another as real people.

"Off with the lot of you." Lily pointed to the stairs.

"Goodnight."

The four of them headed up the stairs to bed.

"That means the two of you as well." James growled at his oldest.

"Goodnight Henry." Dromi kissed his cheek.

Henry kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, my angel. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Mum and Dad," Rory gave each of them a hug and kiss.

"Night Daddy, Night Mum." Dromi did the same.

"Night luv's see you in the morning." James smiled.

"Yes girls sleep well." Lily watched as they headed up the stairs, and their guests went off to bed. "Pirate you and I have some alone time what do you say we make the best of it." She gave him a look.

James scooped her up into his arms and carried her up the steps. "I love it when it's me you crave." He looked down into her eyes.

"I think that it's best to go with the cravings don't you." She laughed when he put the Colloportus spell on their doors.

--

Chapter 36

Princess Daisy

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	37. Princess Daisy

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives****Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 36

Princess Daisy

--

Harry and Hermione baby-sit, the others go shopping, Hermione has trouble with what she saw in her vision and dreams, and the Pendragon twins meet Trista Monet.

--

Harry awoke the next morning to Hermione curled in his arms. "Wills, does it look like she was crying to you?" He glanced over at Wills, who was just waking up.

Wills glanced bleary-eyed over at the bed. "She does have that cried herself to sleep look, but what happened upstairs to cause it." He winced as he sat up in bed. "I'm sore, but not as bad as I was last night."

Harry stroked his thumb along her cheek. "I bet they were talking about us to Henry and she didn't like it."

"Yeah, that would cause her to go into a temper. She's a touchy little thing when it comes to your relationship and people talking about it." Wills got out of bed. "I wouldn't want to be you if your Dad comes down here and sees her sleeping there."

Harry carefully got out of bed without disturbing her. "It's not my fault that she comes to cuddle when she's upset. Besides, all I have to do is just think the word triplets, and it works better than a cold shower." He felt ninety percent better than he had the previous night, enough to get up and use the bathroom instead of a chamber pot.

"Do you think she was serious about that?"

"Hermione mentioned girls on Saturday night, yesterday in the limo, and then mum goes and says something about three girls as well. Yeah, they know something that I bloody well don't and it's frustrating as hell that she's keeping something this major from me." Harry grumbled.

"Harry, if you saw something like that about your future would you in all honesty tell her what you saw?" Wills scowled at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. "I'm in desperate need of a shower and a shave."

"No. I suppose not." Harry's eyes itched, so he knew that it was time to take his contacts out. "I hear ya about the shower and shave. I see you one better with the need to get my specs, so I can take out my contacts. My eyes are starting to bother me."

James poked his head into the boy's bathroom. "Good morning gentlemen. I see that you're able to get out of bed this morning." He was in an extremely good mood. "Harry, I brought you down your contact case and your specs." He walked over to his son.

Harry assumed that his father was happy for obvious reasons and left it at that. "Thanks Dad my eyes were beginning to hurt." He took his contacts out and set them in the contact case. "Did something happen with Hermione last night?" He put on his specs.

"Yeah, he woke up to having her curled in his arms and it looked like she'd cried herself to sleep." Wills slicked back his hair with some water. "It's going to have to do for now."

"They were talking about how Wills has been giving you a crash course in being a prince and how badly you've blundered at it. She took it to heart and let them have a tongue-lashing before heading off to bed. At least I assumed that she had headed off to bed." James berated himself for forgetting that she had been upset and not going to check on her.

"It's okay, Dad. I'm sure that mum's cravings were more important than soothing Hermione's ruffled fur, not that anyone would want to risk her wrath when she's in a mood." Harry grinned at his father.

"Yes, well, back to bed with the two of you, until your mother gives you the okay to leave the ward." James escorted the two of them back their beds. Hermione was gone. "Looks like your lioness still wants to brood for a while."

"Dad, I don't wanna have to hurt anyone, but if someone made my princess cry I may have to." Harry wasn't about to get back into bed without some answers. "Obviously she was really upset, because she didn't wait around until I got back from the boys lavatory."

"Son, maybe it's something that you forgot, an anniversary, or something like that." James suggested. "Draco didn't mean any harm. He just filled Henry in on what Wills has been up to these past three weeks. Henry was surprised about Hermione's actions, since you woke up a month ago from that coma. None of us noticed that she'd been sitting on the stairs and she let the boys have it."

"I think that she's scared something is going to happen to you again and that's why she's so high-strung about everything lately." Wills put on his robe and tried to leave the ward.

James stopped him. "The four of them left at eight, so get back in bed, Wills. Now as for your observation, it may just be on the mark. She emphasized that until they faced off with the most evil villains imaginable that the boy's best keep their thoughts about what the two of you do to themselves."

Harry closed his eyes and focused on Hermione, but all he could get from her was this feeling of deep fear and sorrow. "She's really sad about something. Did something happen to Crooks?" The cat in question streaked into the room and jumped into his arms. "No, that can't be it."

"Maybe she thinks you're going to get seriously hurt again or something since she dredged up all of that again in her head last night." Wills sat on his bed.

Lily walked into the ward with Harry's little snidget perched on her shoulder. "Hermione almost lost you nearly a little over a month ago, so it's natural for her to be emotional about it. Your feathered friend escaped his gilded cage again. She really is a smart little thing and quick as the lightning, no wonder they used them as a snitch."

"Aren't those illegal for you to own as a pet?" Wills found that Ruby liked his shoulder and was now perched on it.

"Ruby was a gift from Aunt Celestra and I also have a Puffskein, who has taken a liking to Hermione. I know that she's not supposed to be kept as a pet, but Gramps knows that I have her, and it was a gift from a fairy princess. It would be bad manners to not accept her gift." Harry couldn't keep Crooks in his arms and off he went towards Wills and Ruby.

"I got an owl last night from the Queen of England." Stephen walked into the ward. "She was beyond upset. She's of the mind that we're harboring her grandchildren and son against their will. In fact she went as far as to say that we put some sort of spell over them. Andrew would never treat her like he had last night on the phone, or Henry wouldn't have spewed utter rubbish at his father. William has not attended any of his functions for three whole weeks and that is not like him at all. I am to break this awful spell and give them back to her immediately."

"Sounds like Henry and dad were talking to Grams and uncle on the mobile last night." Wills wasn't surprise. "So she thinks that I'm under some wicked spell does she. She's been reading too many Stephen King novels."

"I told her that unlike her position of power. I was the co-minister and reigning monarch in the Wizarding World. I had more important things to do than deal with a frantic powerless Queen, who was pouting because she wasn't going to get her way. I told her that her actions were ludicrous and unfounded and could very well start an incident between our worlds. As the two of you had once been sent letters, you, Henry, and your father could stay in our world as long as you liked." Ruby flew over and landed on his outstretched palm. "You are causing quite a stir with the council. It seems that Harry receiving you as a gift is outrageous to Amos Diggory, head of Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"She's a hand-fed snidget. I can't just set her free in the wilds she would die." Harry was fond of the little feather ball.

"That is why you get to keep her." Stephen stroked Ruby's tiny head with his finger. "Now someone tell me why Hermione just finished bawling on my shoulder a few minutes ago."

"We believe that she thinks he's going to die or something." Wills shrugged his shoulders.

"She did mention something about him getting hit several times with something before crying so hard that I couldn't understand the rest." Stephen arched a brow at Harry. "She must have had a nightmare about the final battle."

"That's what I'm going to find out." He pulled on his robe.

"Both of you are free to go, just try to take it easy today." Lily saw that they were both biting at the bit to get out of the ward. "William, you can go join the others on their shopping trip if you don't overdo it."

"I thought you said that they left and hour ago." Wills narrowed his eyes at James.

"I didn't want you sneaking off without Lily's ok." James shrugged his shoulders. He now had Ruby on his shoulder.

Rory walked into the ward and Ruby zoomed over to greet her. "Hello there and you are." She held the ball of feathers in her palms.

"That's Ruby. Harry's pet snidget and I just got the ok to go shopping with the three of you." Wills grinned.

Rory stood on tiptoe and hissed into his ear. "You might wish to shave and shower before we go. I mean unless you wish to be seen as disheveled as you are now."

"I don't ever go out in public like this unless the situation calls for it. Just for today I won't shave that way no one will think that it's me with you and no MIG will try to interfere with us." Wills tweaked her nose.

"So you're devious trying to outwit your security people, well I kinda like that." She winked at him.

Harry scooped Ruby out of her hands. "We have to find out what's up with my princess. Come on Crooks. Angel needs us." He called to the ginger cat.

Crooks followed him with his tail sticking haughtily up in the air.

"I forgot to tell him that Cho has been accepted into Department of International Magical Cooperation, in Muggle Relations and is training to be a liaison. Amos told me that Cedric and Cho are to be married in November. Evidently, Cedric has decided to apprentice in broom making. The company that hired him makes the Firebolt and is trying to come up with ideas to surpass it." Stephen watched as Rory got upset.

"That bitch. She chose a career that would gain her access to our family." She growled.

"Rory, what does Cho's new career have to do with our family?" Stephen thought that this was good news, as she would be too busy to bother Harry or Hermione.

"Muggle relations liaison. Don't they also work with, say for example, Wills grandmother if she wishes to make a stink about the guys being here with us?" Rory did not like Cho's career choice at all.

"I never thought of it that way, but don't worry Rory she'll be watched." Stephen gave her a hug. "Happy Birthday sweetheart and welcome back."

"Thanks, Grandpa. It's good to be here." She hugged him back.

"Off you go now. I won't keep you from your shopping. Have a good time." Stephen kissed the top of her head.

"We will." She dragged Wills with her out of the ward.

"I couldn't believe Anna when she told me last night and then I went and checked in on them just to see them with my own eyes. It's wonderful to have the entire family together." Stephen blinked back tears of happiness.

"It sure is Dad." James hugged Lily.

"Now if only we can have peace for a time." Lily sighed.

--

Harry had gone up to his rooms, took a fast shower, and changed before going to find Hermione. He found her sitting under their tree reading one of Merlin's assigned books. "You know burying yourself in books isn't going to make whatever's bothering you go away." He sat down next to her.

Hermione was startled out of her thoughts, it was clear that she had been crying again. "I just want to be prepared for class." She closed the book and focused on him. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Mum released me and Gramps told me that you were upset about something." Harry tried to pull her into his lap, but she wasn't about to let him hold her. "Did I do something wrong, because you seem distant."

Hermione looked out at the lake. "You're always so careless and reckless about things, it just maddens me sometimes." Her voice seemed laced with ice.

Harry felt like she'd slapped him. "I rowed with Wills because he was asking for it. There was nothing careless or reckless about it."

Hermione turned and gave him a scathing look. "I am not talking about Wills! I am talking about your whole attitude about Dark wizards and witches! You let Cho go even after you marked her! You aren't taking this entire Morgana situation seriously and it just makes me livid, okay!" She was now shouting angrily at him.

Harry's face flushed red with temper, but he managed to rein it in. "What the hell is with you!? I take my job very seriously! Yeah, Cho was able to be marked, but then there was Cedric to deal with! I was not going to have a showdown in Diagon Alley!"

Ruby, who had been perched on his shoulder, flew up to the safety of a branch.

"How dare you say that I'm not taking this situation with Morgana seriously? I took a potion that tastes like shit and practice Occlumency religiously before I go to sleep every night! What the hell crawled up your arse anyway?"

"I SAW YOU DIE!! I HELD YOUR LIMP BODY IN MY ARMS!! I SAW IT OVER AND OVER AGAIN IN MY DREAMS LAST NIGHT!!" Hermione jumped up to her feet and took off running towards the pitch with Crooks on her heels.

Harry glanced up at Ruby. "Stay put Ruby. This may take a while." He called up to the bird before taking off after Hermione. "So you need to bitch out my ass because you had a bad dream!"

Hermione whirled around to glare at him. "Dreams don't haunt you when you close your eyes! They don't stay fresh in your mind or haunt your thoughts! I was trying to peek into the future again and that is what I saw! You are hit in your chest by bright green streams of blinding light! You fall lifeless to the snow! It must have been at a masquerade ball or something because you were all dressed up in fancy dress and wearing a mask! Everyone was! I rush to your side pull you into my arms, but you aren't there anymore! You are lifeless and so is this old hag lying next to you in the snow! You die don't you get it!" She pounded on his chest when he pulled her into his arms. "You die!! No one wins because you die!!" She sobbed against his chest.

Crooks spat and hissed at him.

Harry tried to let this all sink in. She saw him die by being hit by bright green streams of light to the chest. But then that wasn't possible, only _Avada Kedavra_ produced such an effect, and that couldn't kill him. It might land him in St. Mungo's again for a week or a few days, but it wouldn't kill him. Although, it would look like it, because his vitals went to almost nothing when he was hit by more than one blast. Directly to the chest would make him go limp and lifeless.

"Angel, what you described was me getting hit by _Avada Kedavra_ and it can't kill me. Oh, it might look like I'm dead, but that's just the effect that it has on me. I may be out of it for awhile, but that's only temporary. I'm sorry that you were shown that, but the only one dead in that vision was Morgana." Harry sat them both on the grass letting her take in what he was saying.

Hermione continued to sob against his chest. "It was just so real...it was just like before...and it would kill me if something were to happen to you!"

Harry continued to rock her trembling body in his arms. "Angel, I know that it happened two months ago on Wednesday, but it isn't going to happen again. I would fight with all I had to get back to you and my whole family." He tried to soothe her frazzled emotions.

Hermione pulled away from him and gazed up at him with eyes pooled with tears, "I dredged this all back up in my head last night after the others were teasing about our first weeks as a couple. I know...that it can't...kill you...it was just so real..." She burst into tears again.

Harry scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to their tree. "It sounds to me like you saw a plan get terribly botched up." He sat down and situated her so she curled up on his lap.

Hermione settled herself, so she was using his chest for a pillow, and closed her eyes. "It must have been one of your plans, because mine don't ever get botched up." She sniffled.

Harry looked up at the sky as if praying for patience. "That's right lioness your plans always go off without a hitch." He glanced up at the tree and spotted Ruby. "It's safe to come down now."

Hermione snuggled closer to him. "Who are you talking to?" She sniffled.

"Ruby is up in the tree. I told her that it was safe for her to come down now." Harry now had Ruby buzzing in front of his face.

Crooks saw her as a play toy and tried to swat at her with his paws.

"NO Crookshanks!!" Harry scolded the cat. "She is off-limits! You got me! You big ginger fur ball!"

Hermione opened her eyes to look over at her cat. "Crooks, if you eat that little birdie you get sent to Azkaban no parole."

Crooks ears went flat and he thought about it for a while.

"Ruby is a member of the family, now behave yourself." Hermione growled.

Crooks had the look of being insulted and stalked off.

Ruby was now sitting on Hermione's arm. "Poor Crooks, he doesn't understand that you are a national treasure and he isn't. Although, I seriously doubt that he would be able to catch you."

"We can go shopping for a playmate for him if you want." Harry wanted to get her something to cheer her up. "Isis is going to be too big for him to deal with soon." He watched as Isis leaped from a nearby tree and pounced on poor Crooks.

Hermione saw what he meant and nodded. "It might be a good idea, but I gave your bag of coins to Rory yesterday to use on her shopping trip with Sibyll."

"Sibyll? Since when do you call her that?" Harry hadn't known that Hermione and Professor Trelawney had made amends with each other.

"Yesterday I had tea with her and Rory. She isn't a fraud anymore." Hermione held up Ruby to her cheek, the tiny bird rubbed against it with her feathers.

"That's nice to know." He glanced over at the castle five figures were emerging from the castle. "Do you wish to tag with them or go off on our own for today?" He glanced down at her and waited for her to respond to his question.

Wills, Henry, Rory, and Dromi were crossing the great expanse of castle lawn to check on Hermione.

"I don't feel like visiting Franc and Beau, but now is your chance to collect some of your coins back." She craned her neck, so she was looking up into his eyes and said. "I seriously doubt that Mr. Griphook would approve of you getting into our vault two days in a row."

"Morning Ducky," Henry knelt down in front of her. "Why are you so glum today?"

Hermione didn't feel like talking about her dream. "I just got all melancholy thinking about what might have happened if Harry hadn't woken up from his coma a month ago last Monday. He came so close to dying that it just gets to me sometimes."

"Bloody hell mate you were in a coma?" Henry had no idea what had gone down after the finale against Voldemort.

"Ron and Luna died...Neville almost died...Hermione very nearly died. She was out of it for about two weeks and I thought that all of them were dead. So I didn't wake up for almost a month, until Hermione screamed herself hoarse which woke me up." Harry gave him the short version. "It's a side effect to getting hit by _Crucio_ twenty times and the _Avada Kedavra_ about ten or twelve times. _Imperio_ is useless on me, because I'm as stubborn as my dad."

"So when she snarled at us that they had been through hell last night she wasn't just snarling?" Henry found that Ruby thought that he was bothering Hermione and the bird buzzed in front of his face. "Easy there little thing I'm not going to hurt your charge."

"That's correct. Sixth year was the pinnacle year when it came to dangers. That's Ruby. She's Harry's snidget." Hermione tried to calm the tiny feather ball, but she really thought that Henry was bothering her.

"She's the breed of bird that they used as the first snitch and the rarest creature in our whole world." Harry scooped her up into his palms and she pecked angrily at his hand. "Ouch! Okay I'll leave you be."

She twittered around his face bawling him out for grabbing her, and then went to perch on Wills shoulder.

--

Xander appeared in front of them with a special container containing Ruby's food in his hands. "Mother forgot to give you this nectar for Ruby. Poor girl must be starving by now."

Ruby zoomed over to the container, stuck her wand slender beak into one of the holes, and started lapping up the nectar with her lightning fast tongue.

"This container automatically replenishes itself, so she won't run out of food. I was hoping that you two could watch Daisy today." Xander gave the two of them a hopeful look.

"We were going to go to Diagon Alley today and I don't know if you want her there or not." Harry could just imagine the mischief that Daisy could get into in London.

"Daisy is like any three-year-old Wizarding child." Xander knew a little bit about what was on the horizon for the two of them. "I trust the two of you with her, besides this will be good practice for the two of you."

"Yeah, think of it as triplet training." Wills grinned mischievously at them.

Hermione buried her face against Harry's chest.

"He does have a point there baby brother." Rory giggled.

Harry conjured a coin pouch in his hand. "There's a small fortune in my coin pouch, so I would like to have half of my coins back please." He focused on anything, but the triplet conversation.

Rory poured half of the coins into the pouch. "I think it would be good for you to watch over Daisy. She's ten times more magical than any normal toddler, which would give you good practice in dealing with your future children."

"Rory's right, since Daisy is of Avalon, she would be about what your kids will be like." Dromi agreed.

"Xander must want some quality time with Chloe, so of course we'll watch Daisy." Hermione had made up her mind.

"It's simple. She sits in a stroller of some sort and you push her around in it." Henry shrugged his shoulders.

Daisy appeared in Xander's arms with Isis in her arms. "We have fun."

"Did she just Disapparate?" Wills and Henry stared at the toddler in surprise.

"She can only Apparate two feet away from Chloe or I, unlike Wizarding children Avalonian toddlers can disappear at will. However, that is only around their parents, so she won't be doing that with you." Xander explained as he conjured a bag and a colorful stroller. "Here's the carriage that she likes to be pushed in."

"We go fun place?" Daisy asked as her father placed her in the stroller.

"Harry and Hermione are going to take you shopping with them." Xander glanced up at them. "Everything that you need is in that bag." He kissed his baby on the forehead. "You be good for them."

"I will." She blew him a kiss.

"Don't worry Harry and I can handle this." Hermione smiled.

"Sure we can handle anything." Harry nodded.

"Grandfather said that you would be the perfect baby-sitters for Daisy, so I'll see you both at dinner. Bye baby be good." With that said he vanished.

Daisy hopped out of her stroller and walked up to Henry, "You be new."

Henry picked her up in his arms. "I'm Henry Windsor and I'm Dromi's new boyfriend."

Daisy thought about this for a moment before blurting out. "Dromi special she needs a prince."

Henry looked over at Dromi, who was trying not to giggle. "It just so happens that I know that she is special and I am a prince."

Daisy cocked her head at him and said. "You ok then. You may marry Dromi."

"Why thank you for your blessing. My brother William is dating Rory and he's a prince as well." Henry couldn't believe how intuitive this little girl was.

"I know he marry Rory." Daisy chimed.

Wills and Rory said nothing.

"Welcome to my world." Harry liked it that they just were told some eye-opening information.

Dromi cleared her throat and said, "Well, we will leave the two of you to your Daisy watching, while we head off shopping with Sibyll."

Henry set Daisy in Harry's arms. "Good luck you're sure gonna need it." He then took Dromi's hand in his own and they went over to where Sibyll was waiting for them.

"Yeah, have fun." Wills and Rory headed off towards Sibyll.

Hermione was holding the container with Ruby's food in her arms. "Let's take her back up to the castle, tell them where we are off to, and then head out."

Harry set Daisy down in her stroller and off they went.

--

Nearly two hours later at Diagon Alley, Sibyll and her troops arrive by a ministry car.

"I will meet the four of you on the steps of Gringotts in three hours. I've things that I need to take care of, and you don't really wish to tag along on a beautiful day like this." Sibyll smiled at the four of them.

"We shall see you at two." Rory smiled.

"Have fun my dears," Sibyll headed into Gringotts.

"Mum gave me a list that she wanted me to pick up at Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions." Dromi and the others stepped into the shop that was empty of shoppers.

Madam Malkins walked over and greeted them. "Welcome to my shop and what may I do for the four of you today?" She gave the four of them scrutinizing looks and then added. "My stars you girls look just like Lily Potter and you boys look like the Muggle princes of England."

Dromi handed her the list. "My mother wants us to get these for her."

Madam Malkins read the list three times. "It's another bloomin miracle." She got out a hanky to dab at her eyes. "That means the entire family has been reunited." She sniffled. "So you boys chose our girls? I bet your Grandmamma the Queen is going to flip when she finds that out."

"Is there something wrong with the list?" Dromi asked.

"Oh no, my dear, It's just that I'm very fond of your parents, seeing the two of you alive brings joy to my heart. Now enough with the blubbering let's get started measuring you for robes and such." Madam Malkins got out her measuring tape and motioned for two of them to stand on the pedestals in the center of the shop.

Rory and Dromi were fitted and measured for an assortment of clothing. "What exactly was on that list?" She looked over at her twin.

"I don't know Rory. I don't snoop at mothers things." Dromi was finally able to step down and have a seat.

"Romi, you're such a stick-in-the-mud sometimes." Rory was allowed to sit beside her.

Then it was the boys turn.

"You mean we were on her list?" Henry reluctantly stepped up on the pedestal.

"It isn't like you aren't used to this." Wills stepped up on the other one.

When all was said and done, they each had a large stack of packages containing Wizarding clothing. That Rory shrank into pocket-sized parcels with her wand. The four of them also had new cloaks that allowed them to blend in with the other patrons of Diagon Alley. Dromi paid Madam Malkins and off they went to explore another shop.

Mr. Olivander opened the door to his shop and bade them to enter. "I have wands for both Miss Andromeda Pendragon and Mr. Henry Windsor, so would you please come into my shop."

The four of them eagerly entered his shop and ten minutes later left with two new wands.

"This place is awesome!" Henry loved his first visit to Diagon Alley.

"That it is little brother and we haven't even visited the Quidditch shop yet." Wills grinned.

"You three go ahead. I have more things to do for mum. This should cover anything you need at Quality Quidditch Supplies." Dromi handed Henry a heavy bag of coins, kissed his cheek, and headed off to the other stores.

"She's up to something, but the question is what." Rory watched her enter the Cauldron Shop. Wills and Henry were practically drooling at the Firebolt in the window display of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"She'll be fine. Now let's go check this place out." Henry was dying to buy a broom so he could learn the game of Quidditch.

The three of them entered the store and lost interest in where Dromi went.

--

Harry and Hermione, with Daisy in tow, arrived a little while after the others by Dan and the limo. It was hard for them to decide which place to go to first.

"You can take her into Amazingly Enchanted Toys while I go see about more uniforms. The skirts that I have look more like miniskirts than uniforms." Hermione watched as Harry's eyebrows raised in sudden interest. "Oh stop it! They aren't regulation length uniforms."

"I have no problems with seeing your legs." Harry grinned.

"Aunt Minerva would not approve of me wearing them to class, so behave." Hermione blushed, "Daisy. Harry is going to take you to the toy store over there." She pointed the stroller towards the shop with the colorfully decorated window.

Daisy shot out of her stroller at the mention of the word toys. "Play!"

Harry took the stroller and ran after her. "Daisy wait for me!"

Hermione didn't feel the least bit guilty when she entered Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions. "That ought to make him behave." She chuckled.

Madam Malkins smiled at Hermione. "Why hello, your highness."

"Hello Madam Malkins. I am in desperate need of new uniforms, it seems that I had another growth spurt, and my uniforms don't fit me properly anymore." She smiled warmly at her.

"We can fix that." She motioned for her to stand up on the pedestal. "You really have grown haven't you, a good four inches by the looks of it."

"Harry wants me to keep my old uniform skirts, but Hogwarts has rules." She chatted with Madam Malkins.

"Well, my dear, that is understandable, after all the two of you are newlyweds." She went about fitting her for various things.

Hermione blushed crimson. "Yes, well...did you by chance see my cousins and Harry's sisters yet?"

"Your cousins? The princes are your cousins?" Madam Malkins eyed her in surprise.

Hermione nodded. "So have they been in yet?"

"You just missed them." Madam Malkins went about wrapping her packages.

Hermione stepped down from the pedestal and stared at pile of parcels that Madam Malkins had wrapped up. "Um, what do I owe you?" She remembered that Harry was carrying the money.

Madam Malkins smiled at her, "That will be ten galleons."

Hermione had twenty gallons in her pocket, so she handed her ten of them. "Are you sure? I mean that is a lot for just ten galleons."

"No it's just ten galleons for the lot." She stacked up the packages on the counter.

Hermione used her wand to shrink them down to pocket-size. "Have a nice day." She called as she exited the shop. _Now to go check on Harry and Daisy._

--

Harry watched as Daisy explored the toy story. There were plushy toys that had conversations with their owners, child sized brooms, tops that twirled on their own, and so much more. "Daisy, would you like one?" He knelt down next to her.

Daisy was having an animated conversation with a stuffed dragon, "I can have one?" She turned around and smiled at Harry.

Harry scooped her up into his arms, "You can have anything in here that's safe for a little one your age. Like a plush dragon, a doll, or even a toy broom."

Daisy kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. "I love you."

"Love you too munchkin." Harry kissed her on the forehead. "I need your finest toys for a three-year-old little girl and of course that dragon over there, please." He called over to the curious store clerk.

The clerk hastily stashed his camera and went about getting what the prince had requested. "So who's the little angel your highness?"

"This is my cousin Daisy. She's spending the day with Hermione and I." Harry had set down Daisy, who was now entranced by a bubble maker. "While you're at it add some newborn safe toys for my parents. They're expecting twins, a girl and a boy, in April."

"How are you doing with Daisy, honey?" Hermione breezed into the store.

Harry, who had never heard her call him honey, turned to smile at her, "Darling, the two of us are having a splendid time." He pulled her into his arms and gave her a searing hot kiss.

The clerk paused from filling the order to get some more snaps of the royal couple.

"Mushy!" Daisy giggled.

Harry broke off the kiss, so he could scoop her up. "Oh really, well how's this for mushy!" He blew raspberries on her belly.

Daisy squealed and giggled. "OK you no be mushy!"

Hermione was entranced by how wonderful he was with Daisy. "So is Harry spoiling you yet?" She then glanced over at the counter where a pile of packages was forming. "It looks like he is and his baby sister and brother as well."

Harry was too busy exploring the store with Daisy to notice that another clerk had a camera. "I thought that Dad needed a reminder that the twins were on the way." He called back to her from where the two of them were watching a tower of blocks build itself repeatedly.

"Your sisters and my cousins are here." Hermione walked over to them.

"I bet the guys are in the Quidditch shop." Harry was showing Daisy a kaleidoscope that changed colors as well as designs.

"Somehow I don't see Dromi in a Quidditch shop." Hermione watched as the packages grew on the counter. "Daisy what say the three of us go get some ice-cream."

Daisy raced over to her stroller and sat down. "Go now please."

Harry walked over to the counter, paid the clerk, and shrank the packages down to pocket-size, so he could stow them away in his cloak pocket. "Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlor it is then." The three of them strolled outside.

"I love Ice-cream." Daisy happily sat in her stroller.

--

Dromi had run all of her errands for her mother and they were still in the Quidditch shop. "I can't believe that you haven't finished yet! I've been to five different shops and you're still here."

"They're having a nice conversation with the clerk about Quidditch," Rory looked at her sister. "Well what did you buy from all of those stores?"

"Things for mother and no I did not notice what they put in the packages. I snuck away to look in the toy store window where baby brother was inside interacting with Daisy. He's a natural with kids." Dromi watched as the three in question strolled towards the ice-cream shop. "See what I mean."

Rory walked over and cuffed Wills in the head. "Stop drooling at the brooms and check out who's walking down the street."

Wills rubbed at the back of his head as he looked at what she wanted him to see. "Unreal they really do like the perfect little family don't they." He hit Henry in the head.

Henry glared at Wills then looked at what was so interesting to the three of them. "Now that's a Kodak moment if ever I saw one." He grinned.

"This is why all of those shop owners are taking pictures of the two of them." Dromi pointed out various patrons and on lookers with cameras.

"Hey, I'm just happy that it's him and not us for once." Wills paid for his brother's Quidditch stuff. "I don't know about you but I feel like ice-cream."

"Yeah, ice-cream sounds like a good idea." Henry watched as Harry and Hermione stopped at the ice-cream parlor.

"The three of them are fine without us going over to tease them, but if you really want ice-cream go over there while Rory and I go shopping for something that I forgot was on mum's list." Dromi gave her twin a look.

"We'll be with you guys in a bit." Rory kissed Wills on the cheek. "Order me something chocolate with the works."

"That sounds fine for me as well." Dromi had shrunk the packages that Henry had bought, so he could fit them in his cloak pocket. "We'll be back. You behave." She growled into his ear.

Henry responded to that by pulling her into his arms and kissing her breathless. "Oh, babe, I always behave." He finally let her go.

Wills could not believe his eyes. "You did not just do that!"

"Oh, why don't you just live a little for once big brother?" Henry rolled his eyes at his brother. "We aren't in the glaring eyes of the media, besides its fun to kiss a girl in public."

"Oh, for the love of Mab you are such a Prefect!" Rory threw herself into his arms and kissed him until he couldn't think of anything but her then let go of him and went on her merry way.

"In your case its fun to be kissed by a girl in public," Henry teased.

Harry having seen the whole scene took out his wand pointed at Wills and Henry and snarled. "_Glacius_!" That hit them both square in the middle of their backs. "Cool off!!"

Wills and Henry shuffled over to where he was standing. "Sorry... About ...that ... Little lapse of ...sanity." The two were freezing.

Hermione came outside, saw what her cousins looked like, and took out her wand. "Honestly, you can't hurt them every time the twins are going to kiss them in public." She used her wand to defrost the two of them.

"Sorry about that I'm just not used to having older sisters to worry about." That said he went into the parlor with Hermione.

"That's why you don't just grab and kiss them in public! It's suicide when Harry is two feet away!" Wills snarled at his brother.

"How was I supposed to know that he saw us standing out here?" Henry snarled back.

"Harry is a Merlin-in-training, so he's aware of his surroundings always. You might want to remember that." Wills was interrupted by Daisy, who was staring up at him.

"You can eat with us if you want." She blinked up at him.

Wills picked her up and she cuddled in his arms. "I'd like that little one."

"We would be honored to join you fair princess." Henry did a little bow and Daisy giggled.

"You silly," She was having a good time getting to know her other family.

"Oh, you have no idea how much of a goof ball he can be." Wills swung her high up in the air and she squealed with delight. "Let's say we go eat some yummy ice-cream." All three of them entered the parlor.

--

Rory and Dromi searched Diagon Alley for an art supply shop and found one nestled not far from the ice-cream parlor. The Monet Art gallery served as both an art gallery and artist supply store. They spotted it by the painting displayed in the shops window. It was a painting of their little brother dressed up in his HBP clothes.

"Now whoever did that is a master painter." Rory pointed to the painting. "She captured him in a brooding mood."

"Boy, he really does look like Dad in that doesn't he." Dromi was impressed by this artist's skill.

Trista stepped outside to greet them. "Hello, I'm Trista Monet. Is there anything that I can help you with your highnesses?" She curtsied.

"Um, first, we're cool with not being curtsied to and second we love how you captured our baby brother in that portrait. I'm Rory and this is Dromi." Rory smiled down at the young woman.

Trista blushed at the compliment. "That is kind of you to say. He really is an interesting subject to try to paint. All the Four Hearts are."

"Four Hearts," Dromi's interest was peaked. "Are you doing a series on the four of them?"

"Yes, that's right. You see I'm doing a series on the New Marauders and the Four Hearts as they are now. Please come into my shop." The three of them entered the shop, as she continued to babble on about her works. "I just finished a painting where we first get to see the bond between Harry and Hermione. Its after Harry found out about Sirius Black...Stephen has some pics of Hermione and Harry in the snow by the Shrieking Shack. It's heart wrenching, because he thinks that Sirius Black, his own godfather, killed his parents." She led them to her easel. "So what do you think of it?"

Rory and Dromi felt their hearts breaking, as they saw what she had created on canvas. She had added the animation to the painting and they could see how Hermione gently comforts her devastated friend. "It's heart wrenching to see him in such pain." Dromi blinked back tears. "You're truly a master at your craft."

"It's nice of you to think that, but I have a long way to go before I reach that status." Trista blushed.

Other easels had completed works on them; a set of them depicted the final battle between Harry and Voldemort. "Oh goddess, so that's what happened to them." The twins couldn't believe the detail of these paintings.

"I finished them before the others, because I wanted to get those over with. It shocked me that Stephen had photos of that." Trista shivered. "I think seeing these and then seeing the beginning of the Four Hearts brings it altogether." She showed them the others that she had finished.

"Did you say that you did these by looking at photos?" Dromi asked.

"Yes, I have three sets of them just in case I get paint on one while I'm working." She nodded.

"Could the two of us have one, because we really would like to know what went on?" Rory was hoping that she would say yes.

"I can hardly say no, because Uncle Stephen is your grandfather and I know he won't mind." Trista walked over to her work desk and pointed to a large box. "It's really heavy so be careful."

Rory walked over and picked up the box. "Would it be safe to shrink this?"

Trista blinked at them in surprise. "I don't think it would hurt to use that spell. To be honest I forget how useful that spell can be, especially, when it comes to transporting my equipment from place to place."

Rory shrank the box down, so it resembled a gift box. "Speaking of equipment my sister and I are in need of a full set of artist supplies."

"You both also like to paint portraits and such?" Trista's eyes lit up in delight.

"Rory and I have always loved to paint and were wondering if you could help us get started painting again?" Dromi smiled at her.

"Oh yes, I would love to help the two of you set up your own studio! Um, because you probably have nothing you're going to need everything aren't you." Trista got out a parchment and began to list the supplies the girls would need. "Would it be all right if I went about getting your supplies and then brought it all to you at Hogwarts?" Trista was positively alive with the prospect there was someone she could talk seriously about art.

"Trista, we're going to be visiting Franc and Beau's today, so why don't you come with us. I think that you could really use an afternoon of pampering." Dromi suggested.

"It'll be our gift to you for helping us set up our studio." Rory nodded.

"I don't know..." Trista worried her bottom lip with her front teeth, "I have so much work to get done and..." Trista never really ventured far from her studio, so this was a big step for her.

"Grandpa won't mind if you take a break, besides Rory and I insist that you come with us." Dromi could see that she was hiding from the world just as Sibyll was.

"So do you have any clothing that looks more Muggle?" Rory took in her painting robes and knew that if they took into London like that she would attract attention.

"I might in my loft upstairs, but..." Trista found herself dragged up to her loft and then gently set down in a chair.

Rory stood inside her closet. "Let's see we have a cute pair of faded jeans, a Puddlemere United t-shirt, and sneakers to match."

"I like Quidditch and wore them when I went to the World Cup." Trista explained. "Everyone had to dress like a Muggle would dress so we wouldn't stand out to them."

Dromi pulled her to her feet. "First off you need to shower and change. Then we can go join the boys."

"Boys…" Trista whimpered as Rory and Dromi pushed her into the one luxury of her loft a full bathroom complete with sunken tub and steam shower. "I don't do well around boys!" She shouted at the closed doors.

"Relax our guys are gentleman." Rory shouted back through the door. "Now quit stalling we're on a tight schedule." She looked at her watch it was almost one.

Trista emerged fifteen minutes later in her Muggle clothing. "I don't know about this." She had no clue that she was very pretty, especially out of her usual clothes, in something less bulky, and wearing her normal less magnifying specs. What she considered mousy brown hair was a dark chestnut head of unruly curls that cascaded down her back to her waist. Her almond shaped cornflower blue eyes complimented her face now that her usual specs didn't magnify them and she had flawless alabaster skin.

"Trista you really should step out of your shell once in awhile you are very pretty." Dromi smiled at her.

"I'm just plain, but thanks for saying that." Trista didn't believe her.

"You are not plain. Now let's go before the guys get worried." Rory and Dromi helped her close up shop and then off they went to the Ice-cream parlor.

--

Wills glanced at his watch and then at the door to the shop. "It's been over thirty minutes. I wonder where the girls are."

"I don't know, but this is the greatest ice-cream that I've ever eaten." Henry dug into his second sundae.

Harry finished off his own banana split. "It's like this, either they saw something amazing or they found someone to take under their wing. It's kind of sketchy, but it's definitely one of the two."

"Rory likes to take others under her wing and then help them, so it might be that." Hermione was sharing her sundae with Daisy.

The door jingled and in stepped Rory, Dromi, and a shy petite brunette, who looked vaguely familiar to Harry.

"The guys were about to send a search party, but Henry can't tear himself away from his second dessert." He grinned at his sisters. "So who's your new...never mind we've met already. Hello Trista how are you?"

"Trista, please come join us and tell us how you're paintings are coming along." Hermione set down her spoon and smiled at the young woman.

"William and Henry Windsor meet our new friend and master artist Trista Monet. She's going to spend the day in London with us." Rory introduced the boys to Trista.

"Nice to meet you," Wills and Henry smiled.

"Hello." Trista wanted to bolt when she realized the guys were the princes of England. "I can go back to my gallery if I'm intruding on your day." She figured that she would be intruding.

"Nonsense, you aren't intruding and we promise the two of us don't bite." Henry winked at her.

"Don't think of us as our titles just think of us as normal guys spending time with their friends." Wills suggested.

"You see everything is going to be fine." Dromi gave her a hug.

"Romi is right and we've just enough time to eat some ice-cream." Rory grinned.

Trista surrendered herself to the mercy of the twins, and for the first time in her life actually joined in and had fun. "I would love to paint the four of you. It would make a smashing portrait." She conjured a pencil and a sketchpad and started doing sketches of them.

"Trista is working on a series of paintings for Gramps and they aren't kidding when they call her a master painter." Harry conjured a cloth, cleaned off Daisy's face, and settled her in his arms.

"I'm still learning, but thank you for the compliment." She continued to sketch away on the pad.

"She paints portraits and paintings that move like the ones in the castle." Wills explained to Henry.

"I like to paint, but I'm not even close to the talent it would take to do that." Henry took a glance at what she was doing. "Nor can I sketch like that either."

"It's easier to sketch out a subject before trying to paint them." Trista felt at ease with the group. Daisy was napping in Harry's arms and she had tried to capture on paper how good Harry was with her. "The little one is such an angel."

"Daisy is our cousin whom we're baby-sitting today." Harry conjured a sling around his neck and settled her inside it. "She has her moments, but yes most of the time she's a little angel."

Sibyll Trelawney, who had been passing by, noticed them in the shop, so she popped in to see if they were ready to go over to Franc and Beau's. "I'm all set if you four are ready to go?" She whispered when she noticed that Harry was holding a sleeping toddler in his arms. "Why hello Trista," She smiled at her niece.

"Hi Aunt Sibyll, I see you know my new friends." She glanced up from her sketchpad.

"That I do sweet girl. So are you coming with us today?" She asked softly.

"If it's all right with you," Trista nodded.

"It's wonderful with me my dear. Shall we go?" She whispered.

Everyone whispered their goodbyes to Harry and Hermione and off they went.

--

Harry and Hermione stowed the stroller in the bag using the ever popular shrinking spell and went over to Magical Menagerie. It amazed them that Daisy wasn't disturbed from her nap in the baby sling.

"Hello your highnesses," A plump looking witch walked up and softly greeted them. "How may I help you?"

"We are in need of a companion for Crookshanks." Hermione looked around the shop at the cats and kittens.

"Oh my yes, Crookshanks. I remember him ginger cat part Kneazle with a nasty attitude. Why in Merlin's name would you want to subject a kitten or cat to being his companion?" The clerk planted her hands on her ample hips and frowned at the two of them.

"Crooks is nothing of the sort. He's a good cat and all he needed was someone to love him." Hermione defended her baby kitty.

"Well then you were able to perform a miracle with him that no one else could." The plump witch changed the subject. "Now we have a variety of kittens and young cats to choose from six which are 3/4 kneazle and 1/4 Maine Coon. Pepper is a year and she is as feisty as Crooks was." She held up a Pepper shaded tabby cat.

Hermione scooped up the cat. "Oh, she's gorgeous."

Harry instantly saw that it was love for Hermione and this cat. _So that's Pepper._ He glanced down at where the witch was pointing, there was a pen where five adorable kittens were mewing up at him. He instantly thought of the other women in his family. "We'll take her and the other five. I have two birthday presents for my oldest sisters, a baby sister that loves her boyfriend's cat, another baby sister who needs something to cuddle, and mum might enjoy one."

"Excellent choice your highness, I will put them in a big basket, so you can carry them with you. I'll get the necessary documents, because they're all almost full kneazle. I'll only charge you for two of the cats as the other four are for your mother, sisters, and bride." The witch went about getting the hamper for the kittens. "I can also include the paperwork for Crookshanks. We were so desperate to have someone take him that we misfiled his papers. He's a little over half-kneazle."

"That would be nice to have, as she's had him for three years now. By the way just so you know he's a well-behaved boy and a true member of the family. He has also helped us on many an adventure." Harry took out his coin bag. "So what's the damage?"

"I beg your pardon?" The witch frowned at him in confusion.

"What do I owe you?" Harry corrected his slang.

"Fifty galleons and not a penny more," The clerk smiled.

_Fifty galleons for two kittens thank the gods for only paying for just two, he didn't have that many galleons on him to pay for the rest. _

"Fifty galleons it is then." He handed her the coins.

Hermione had Pepper lounging across her shoulders, as one would wear a fur stole. "What a brilliant idea. You got one for almost everyone except for Aunt Jenna and your grandparents."

Harry stared at them in fascination he'd never seen an actual cat do that on a person's shoulder. "I think we'll have lunch at home. I'm not carting six cats and a baby all around London."

"I don't want to go home yet that means studying the rules some more and it's too nice of a day to just read." Hermione pouted.

Harry stared at her as if she had grown two heads. "Ok who are you and what did you do with my wife?"

"I know that I'm usually all gung ho about studying everything before term starts, but that was before you and I became a couple." Hermione blinked at him and formed her mouth in a pout.

"You've been reading that American how to book again haven't you angel. That book should be illegal, no wonder the girls are so wild in America." Harry wasn't used to this more rebellious side of Hermione.

"I guess that after all those years of planning yours and Ron's school curriculum's that maybe I need to focus on something more fun this year." Hermione purred.

"Oh gods, I broke you didn't I." Harry tried not to panic at the thought of actually having to study this last year. He'd done it sixth year, but it hadn't been something that he'd liked. "Ron is gonna throttle me for this one."

"After all of these years...yes that's a brilliant idea..." Hermione carried the mewing basket in her arms. "This year I'm going on an academic tutor strike."

"Hold that thought, but first set down the basket, so you can take Daisy." He waited for her to step outside.

"Are you going to attempt a Disapparation with six cats?" Hermione carefully set the basket down on the cobblestone street.

"That's the plan." Harry carefully put the toddler sling around her neck, which made Pepper jump onto his shoulder. "Your new baby has very sharp claws." He winced.

"Maybe we should just call Dan." Hermione watched as he set Pepper into the hamper.

The cat gave him a forlorn look.

"Oh stop, it's only for a few minutes." That said he shut the lid to the hamper. "I'll be right back."

He decided to try this without his wand, so he thought of home and in a brilliant turquoise and gold flash of light vanished in front of her.

"Not fair that's cheating," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Down now," Daisy's eyes sprang open. Daisy now wide-awake did something Hermione was dreading all afternoon she vanished.

"Daisy!" Hermione tried not to panic. "Get back here."

"Are we having problems, my dear?" Albus and Minerva were standing behind her.

"Yes are you missing someone perhaps?" Minerva smirked.

"Where did Harry disappear to?" Albus arched a silver brow at her.

"He went back home to take the twins presents to the castle." Hermione glanced around Diagon Alley trying to see where Daisy went.

"We decided to come home a day early, so we can join in the girls Birthday celebration. This has been one miraculous summer." Minerva smiled.

Harry reappeared in the Alley. "I guess the only ones home are Uncle Sirius and Aunt Jenna, so I left the cats with them. I had no idea how much Uncle Sirius dislikes cats. He tolerates Crooks and Isis, but six new cats. Well, let me tell you he went abso-bloody-lutely postal on me..." He noticed that she was minus a sleeping toddler and tamped down the urge to panic. "Uh, angel where's Daisy?"

"So, I see the two of you are baby-sitting Princess Daisy for the afternoon." Albus tried not to smirk, as Harry's face went ghostly white when he finally realized the two of them were standing there.

"We told Xander that we would watch her for the afternoon...When I left not even two minutes or so ago she was sleeping in that sling! Where is she Hermione? How could you lose her in less than two minutes?"

Harry took out his new map, went about the motions to activate it, and when Diagon Alley showed up on the map he barked a question at it. "Where the hell is Daisy!?"

Albus and Minerva gaped openmouthed at the new improved Marauders map. "I see that you are once again trying to trump your father?" Albus remarked dryly.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief Daisy had gone to the Ice-cream Parlor. "I'm over that... Now if the three of you will excuse me. I will be right back." He vanished again.

"I can't do that without a wand! That is so not fair!" Hermione growled. Then saw that Minerva and Albus were giving her a look and added. "Although it's wonderful that he found Daisy."

Xander appeared in the alley. "Hermione, where are Harry and Daisy? Chloe is missing her baby."

Harry walked out of the Parlor with Daisy under his arm.

"I know that you thought it was funny, but it isn't. You scared Hermione and when I got back and saw you gone it scared me as well." He lectured her as he spoke in soothing voice.

"I sorry," Daisy pouted.

"Sorry isn't good enough. Just for that we're going back home and no more..." He glanced up to see Xander standing there with the others. "I can explain..."

"She was testing you." Xander walked over and took Daisy. "She tends to do that. It's a phase that she's going through. I'm impressed that you didn't panic and found her in less than two minutes. Say that you're sorry young lady then we're going home." He looked down at his daughter.

"I sorry...I get toys?" Daisy sniffed.

"I'll think about it." Harry wasn't going to reward her for being bad.

"This young miss needs a nap, so we will see you tonight at the twin's birthday party." Xander vanished.

"It seems that you're a natural with children." Albus watched as Harry started to relax. "Everyone who has talked to us says that you're going to make a wonderful father."

Harry's face flushed when he read the look that his Uncle was giving him. "That's nice of everyone to say, but I don't plan on being a father anytime soon. I have school, Auror training, Merlin training..."

"Quite right, my boy, but that is one thing that you have to learn about glimpses into the future. You see Harry nothing is ever set in stone." Albus lectured him. "There is always more hidden away in the background, so you will always have surprises in store for you."

"Albus and I were about to go eat lunch at the Leaky Cauldron why don't you two to join us." Minerva suggested.

"We would love to Aunt Minerva, but Harry and I have a date." Hermione wanted something besides Wizarding food for lunch. "It got canceled again because Xander asked us to watch Daisy. Now that our watching is finished he can take me out and hopefully have an actual date with no interruptions like Dementors and such."

"I really owe Hermione some quality time, so you both enjoy your lunch, and we shall see you back home." Harry pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Enjoy your day because come Wednesday you will find yourselves too busy to even think of anything besides school." Minerva smiled at them and then up at Albus. "Isn't that right Albus?"

"Yes quite so, my dearest, with our celebrating Hogwarts millennium anniversary, the Halloween Royal weddings, your being Head Boy and Head Girl responsibilities, and all of your class work you will treasure what free time you have." Albus agreed. "But don't let that sway you from having a wonderful afternoon."

Harry and Hermione nodded as the reality of their seventh year finally set in. "We'll, uh, see you at dinner." That said they disapparated.

"Honestly Albus. You could have softened the blow just a little. The poor dears looked positively shell-shocked." Minerva chuckled.

"This is going to be the true test of responsibility for the two of them, but they always say that they can handle anything, now we shall see." Albus quirked a brow at his wife and off they went to lunch.

--

Chapter 37

The Queen

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	38. The Queen

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives****Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 37

The Queen

--

Wills and Henry sat in the posh VIP area of the Prestigious Carstairs Department store, while the girls walked in and out of dressing rooms, to show off the insane amount of clothing. Franc and his assistants had brought them to try on.

"Who would ever have thought that he was a squib? I mean granted he's as odd as they get, but a squib?" Henry took a drink of his Coke.

"This is one of London's oldest and finest department stores, so it doesn't surprise me. Besides, the man may be a might odd, but he has excellent taste when it comes to fashion and dressing his clients." Wills watched as Rory emerged in a hot pink designer original. "You look amazing Katherine."

"William, I can't sit down in this thing! Daddy would not approve of this dress! I seriously doubt that even your Grandmother would approve of it!" Rory was blushing crimson all the way to her toes. "Where in Merlin's name is the bottom part of it!"

"She would cause traffic accidents walking around in that." Henry choked on the drink he was trying to swallow. "Paris or Nicole she isn't. You see unlike Paris and Nicole our girls have fantastic figures which that dress barely covers. Don't get me wrong or anything she does look amazingly hot in that, but it just isn't what Princesses wear." He tried to be as polite as possible.

"That settles it!! I'm going to change into something else besides a nearly buttonless silk shirt with a belt!" She stalked back to the dressing room. "If it had leggings or slacks fine, but just this not a chance in hell!"

"William, will you get a grip and start thinking with your head instead of your johnson! She isn't a club hopper!! She is a princess!" Henry poured water into a glass and threw it in his brother's face. "Mother thought of them as her own daughters!! She would throttle you if she found out you were playing Barbie with one of her girls."

Wills brooded in his chair.

Dromi appeared in an emerald green strapless gown that looked like it was held up by sheer willpower. It was intricately cut in the front to hug her figure and there was a thigh high slit along her right thigh. "They actually wear these out to official dinners? It surprises me that anyone can. It has no back and what it does to my front is shocking." She was also blushing crimson.

Henry was speechless, it was as if he had lost the ability to think, let alone speak.

Wills poured a glass of ice water and threw it in his face. "And that is proper princess..." His voice trailed off when Rory appeared in the identical gown. "Have mercy..."

"Oh frazzle! He's gone catatonic again!" Rory walked over to where Wills was sitting and waved a hand in front of his face. "William, speak to me! Are you okay?"

Dromi noticed that Henry had done the same, so she mirrored her sister, and walked up to him. "Henry, is something wrong?"

"Not to worry girls they're just awed by your beauty." Franc came to check on them.

"That ones a keeper." Henry finally found his voice.

"Oh yeah, definitely wrap that one up." Wills agreed as he drank in the view.

"Gentleman, try to remember your upbringing." Franc ushered the girls back to the dressing rooms. "Now girls go back, and change into something less revealing. Regina no doubt added those to the other gowns that I had sent up."

"I could really use _Glacius_ right now." Wills downed his entire glass of soda.

"Hello boys." Harry was standing in the doorway. "Did someone mention the word _Glacius_?"

Hermione wasn't pleased that they were there. "This is not a restaurant that serves cheeseburgers and fries!"

"I'm just checking on my sisters then we'll go eat lunch." Harry tossed his wand back and forth in his hands. "Why may I ask do you both need _Glacius_?"

"The, uh, girls are trying on gowns..." Henry was a moron and started to explain, which got _Glacius _cast on the two of them in about two seconds.

"Must be nice, Hermione never gave me a fashion show." Harry muttered.

"No if I remember right while you were up here I was getting WAXED!!" Hermione gave him a hotfoot with his old wand.

Harry hopped up and down as he put out his foot. "Point taken, my love."

"You had a total makeover!?" Wills hadn't a clue that she'd endured the works. "I know all about the waxing. It's not pleasant. You see when one plays a water sport like water polo you have to get rid of all resistance."

"Thank the gods for Quidditch!" Harry winced when she got him in the foot again. "Knock it off, angel!" He put out his foot again.

Dromi came out dressed in a captivating slinky fuchsia dress, with corset ribbon lace-up front, and satin pumps. "Now this one I like."

Rory came out in the same dress, only hers was sapphire in color. "This ones passable," She looked over at her sister. "At least you're in a different color, so we're not doing the whole twin thing."

"Harry, I want that dress." Hermione went in search of Franc.

"Feel free to go try it on, angel." Harry was sitting in another chair making sure his shoe wasn't damaged.

Hermione emerged five minutes later in a red version. "Well boys how do I look?" She did a twirl.

Think triplets Harry thought, as he stared at his princess. "Oh yeah, honey that ones a keeper. Go try something else on."

"Wow baby cousin you look amazing." Henry had never seen her all dolled up before. "You girls look hot too."

"Franc, this ones a keeper as well." Wills nodded to Franc.

"Wow Hermione you look great. How are you suddenly in full make-up?" Dromi followed her to the dressing rooms.

"Dromi is right what did you do?" Rory asked curiously.

"I did a glamour spell that matches my make-up and hair to what I'm wearing." Hermione chose a red dress with a keyhole neckline.

"Oh, so you're in the mood to make him squirm." Rory had one like Hermione's in Emerald green.

"I guess it won't hurt to make them squirm a little." Dromi had one in sapphire blue.

"Hermione, show us the glamour spell, so we can really blow their minds." Rory thought it was a wickedly fun idea.

Hermione did just that.

--

Sibyll was enjoying her day of being pampered. "I love my non-frizzy head of golden blonde hair. I have never been able to get it to do that, it looks so much better, and my new specs are so much smaller more flattering for my face. I even have contact lenses like Harry and James."

Trista had gotten a rinse that bought out the auburn in her chestnut hair that Beau had styled to fall in soft waves down her back. She also had new specs and contacts. "Regina was being a little vindictive with the waxing ritual; otherwise yes this has been quite enjoyable." She was enjoying getting her nails done.

"That might be because Regina has been trying to get you to do this for years and it took twenty minutes for the twins to get you to agree." Sibyll was having a facial.

"They didn't give me a choice, plus they happen to be royalty, how can one say no to that." Trista sighed. "Besides, they happen to be fellow artists"

"Oh yes, my dear, the three of you will be best friends that I have no doubt and a young man is entering your future." Sibyll smiled.

"The best friend part I can believe, but the young man don't count on it. I trusted one once and he burned me." Trista pouted.

"That is true, little niece, but when one is under the influence of others then that person has no control over their actions." Sibyll countered.

"The person in question is the complete opposite of me." Trista thought of what she was saying. "But you're right auntie he does value his siblings opinions.

"Years go by, people change for the better, or better yet one grows up." Sibyll suggested.

"Let's just enjoy the day and forget about the rest for a while." Trista was now enjoying a pedicure.

--

Meanwhile upstairs the boys are about to be entranced again by their ladies.

Hermione walked in first, her hair and make-up were changed. "So do you think this one is a bit revealing?" She blinked innocently at Harry.

Harry's eyes all but popped out of his head, if he were that wolf in the cartoon, he would've been drooling and howling. "Uh no..." He finally managed to speak. "...That dress looks fantastic on you."

"Not going to happen! That dress is way too grown-up for an almost seventeen-year-old to even think of wearing!" Wills was in big brother mode. "Now go change!"

"She looks twenty-one. How the hell is she doing that?" Henry asked Harry who only had eyes for his princess.

"Oh, come now boys we think she looks smashing in that gown." Rory and Dromi made their entrance.

"You taught them the glamour spell didn't you?" Harry didn't like the way the guys were now drooling at his sisters.

"Maybe." Hermione walked over and kissed him on the cheek. :I have only just begun to torture you.: She hissed.

Harry got a good view of her bosom. :I've seen them in a lot less and with bubbles. Now go change or do you wish to be a mummy before graduation?:

Hermione beat a hasty retreat to the dressing rooms.

"Oh Franc," Harry gave him the thumbs up sign, while Wills and Henry were distracted.

"Rory, that dress is lethal." Wills loved his view.

"Talk about heart stoppers." Henry agreed.

The girls simply blew them a kiss and glided back to the dressing rooms.

"Is it me or are they waging war or something?" Wills arched a brow at Harry.

"Well, mates you know what they say all's fair in love and war." Harry conjured a Guinness, disguised as a Butterbeer, and took a swig of it. "Triplets that's all I have to keep in my mind."

When all was said and done the girls had a full gown wardrobe and Hermione would have something to wear for the Millennium masquerade ball that would knock Harry flat on his ass. Franc had shown her a ball gown design that mirrored the gown that she had seen in her dream.

The three of them had chosen to wear three different dresses. Hermione's was a dark red crochet dress with matching tricot slip, Dromi's was a lacy glitter halter tulle dress in pale blue satin, and Rory's was a captivating lacy glitter dress in coral with ribbon tie-up back.

"If you don't understand what this means boys then let me spell it out for you. We want fed, and not in a fast-food restaurant either." Hermione was going to get her date, even if it meant sharing it with the four of them.

Harry kept chanting the word triplets in his head. "Well then the three of us are gonna have to go change into something a little more semi-formal." Harry got to his feet.

"Girls what about Trista and Professor Trelawney we can't just leave them." Wills reluctantly got to his feet he was enjoying his jeans and sweatshirt day.

"Sibyll and Trista are getting the works and are enjoying their pampering. We're going to see them at our surprise party tonight." Dromi walked over and kissed Henry. "But, we could do with a small meal to tide us over."

"Ok angel, I'll feed you." Henry glanced over at Franc and his assistants, who were holding up three suits. "Oh hell, it was too good to last." He went over and took one of the suits.

Harry and Wills were already changing.

"I can't help think that this is a bad idea for some reason." Hermione walked over to look down at the busy street several floors bellow them and spotted what looked like an official royal car. _Oh, no not the Men in Gray and to think I was this close to having my date with Harry._

"Relax we're faraway from the royals, they're still in Scotland brooding." Rory walked looked down at what she was looking at. "Big deal it's a fancy black car."

"Let's see we've been here for most of the day, which would give them plenty of time to return to London by private jet." Hermione watched, as someone got out of the car, it was one of the Men in Gray. "For the love of all that's magic, for once I just want one date is that too much to ask for!! Goddamn it! I haven't avoided those jackasses for years, only to be dragged there for a family chitchat! Serves them right if I give them donkey ears and a tail right now!" She lost her temper.

Harry ran out of the dressing area dressed in an Armani suit, "What the hell is wrong with Hermione?" He was hopping on one foot, so he could put on his dress shoe.

"Not a clue. She looked down there and then went off about turning someone into a donkey." Rory shrugged her shoulders.

Harry swore under his breath. "Just once is that to much to ask for!? One friggin date that doesn't get interrupted by Men in Gray, Dementors, or Dark Wizards!"

"Men in Gray!" Wills raced out of the dressing room with his shirt unbuttoned. "Where?!"

"Oh, don't button that on my account." It was Rory's turn to drool.

Wills, instinctively pulled her into his arms, and went to kiss her senseless.

Harry glared at Wills. "Will you focus on the problem and not on my sister!? We're surrounded by your frickin Men in Gray!"

Henry ran out of the dressing area fully dressed in his Armani suit. "Just jinx them so we can go somewhere else to eat. Hey, big brother! This is a public place and you're snogging her again!"

Wills forced himself to break off the kiss. "Yeah, I know that I'm broken now, but the hell if I care." He let go of a thoroughly kissed and sacred Rory. "Sorry Kitten, you said that and then I just forgot myself."

"Will you please focus and look out the window!" Hermione growled.

Wills walked over and looked out. "Son of a bitch!" He snarled.

"Be right back." Harry vanished from the room.

"Did he just ditch us?" Henry was not happy.

"No he went to get grandpa and the proof that your father has at the castle." Dromi walked over and kissed his cheek. "Harry does not ditch anyone in trouble. He's a hero."

"Uncle Sirius wasn't in a good mood maybe he went and got him as well." Hermione had an evil grin on her face that was just sinister looking.

Harry reappeared with a fat envelope, containing the information, in his hands. "Uncle Sirius is being a complete ass about the you-know-what's at the castle! I barely got a word in with Gramps and Dad. It looks like we're going to have to go along with them for now, because otherwise we risk disclosing our world to the Muggles. I did however manage to get this as leverage with which you can bring them down to their knees." He gave Hermione and apologetic look. "Look at it this way, honey; at least you'll get fed."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry. "Being your soul mate really sucks sometimes."

Harry glowered right back at her, "How the hell is this my fault?! They happen to be your relatives not mine!"

"It's like watching a TV-sitcom, those two act like they've been married for years not days." Henry shook his head in amusement.

"Watch it or you'll be braying like a mule again." Hermione growled.

"Technically they've been spending several summer's together living in the same house for at least a month since fourth year and then there's school where they've been together for going on seven years. I would say that could constitute their getting to know each other period. This would explain why even though they just started dating on August first that they didn't need to wait to move on in their relationship." Wills got philosophical on them.

"Analyze us later, after we deal with your starchy, pompous, anal-retentive, farce of a family. No offense to you, Henry, Andrew, Sarah, or the girls." Hermione was ready to do battle.

"Yeah, what she said." Harry wasn't in that great of a mood either. "I mean it's early in the day, the way my luck is going, maybe we'll run into Morgana. That would be strike two and triplets very well could be in my reality."

"Might I suggest that you get this messy business over with, so you can enjoy the girl's party tonight?" Franc and his assistants appeared again this time with dress coats for the guys and the matching accessories for the girls.

"Where the hell did you get those from?!" Harry noticed that he had some of the crown jewels with him.

"Stephen wanted you to be properly accessorized when you met the Muggle royals. They came with guards of sorts." Franc motioned for Tonks to come in. "Come now cousin you look smashing."

Tonks was dressed in a chic navy blue Chanel business suit with matching pumps. Her hair was flaming red and braided in a neat French braid. The official seal of the Pendragon family was pinned to the lapel of her Jacket. Chic designer Prada sunglasses finished her outfit. "I don't get paid enough for this tripe." She grumbled.

Kingsley stepped out in an Armani suit that matched Tonks. He had the official seal on the lapel of his jacket and shades to complete the outfit. "I must admit that I look good in this. Now why are we dressed like this anyway?"

Wills was the first to speak. "Wizarding Secret Service... Not bad. You might just blend in with the Men in Gray."

"Men in Gray?! What the hell did you do now!?" Tonks glared at all of them.

"Nothing we swear! They come with being around prince one, prince two, and yes even my princess!" Harry eyed Tonks warily.

"Harry James Merlin, when are you gonna understand that Kingsley and I are your royal guard?! Therefore, when you leave Hogwarts, we need to know where you are. That's what owls are for or even Fawkes will do in a pinch!" Tonks laid into Harry.

"Now wait just a damn minute, that's only for official functions not every day routine! I do not need baby-sitters..." Harry was about to lay into Tonks, but she cut him off.

"Newsflash dumb ass! We've been your guards since fifth year! Nothing has changed just the official job title! You got used to it before, so get used to it again!"

Kingsley spoke up his tone said he was dead serious. "Because where you go out of the castle we go and that is the end of this discussion!"

"That's Tonks and he must be Kingsley." Henry had his arms around Dromi's waist.

"Look, I know that everyone's paranoid, because I have Morgana on my ass right now, but the only ones that need guards are Rory and Dromi. After all, they happen to be completely new to this world!" Harry thought that he had earned his freedom.

"Look, all we're doing is stalling and those guys down there aren't going to go anywhere." Wills took a chance and stepped between them. "So let's call it a truce and just get it over with."

"William is right. Let's get this over with, so I can find out what the-you-know-what is that baby brother was talking about." Rory sensed there was a cute cuddly present in her future.

"Katherine Aurora, don't even try to read my mind or you'll find yourself with one hell of a migraine." Harry growled.

A man dressed in a gray suit walked into the room. "I tire of standing by the cars. Your presence is requested by her majesty as in now." He was the Muggle version of Kinglsey and Tonks.

"Wait just one moment there Jeeves. Just who do you think you're speaking to?" Tonks was now all business.

"The name is Stevens and I am speaking to their royal highnesses princes William, Harry, and Lady Hermione." He acted like talking to her was beneath him.

"Correction there Jeeves! There are more royal highnesses than just them. First this is Crowned Prince Harry James Pendragon and his wife Princess Hermione Anne Granger-Pendragon, and his sisters Princess Andromeda Marie and Katherine Aurora Pendragon. Now if they aren't invited then the other three aren't going anywhere." Tonks glared up at Stevens.

"Of course, I also meant the royals of the Wizarding World. Now as for her new title, as she isn't even of age yet, I have yet to see an official memo on the change." Stevens could see that this was going to be a long day.

Harry glared at Stevens. "I used to go by the name Harry James Potter. You know as in JK Rowling's books. I start my seventh year at Hogwarts in September, which means that I single-handedly killed the most evil creature on this planet with my bare hands and _Avada Kedavra_. I saved your sorry world from utter and complete annihilation. Just think of what I could do to you right now if you really piss me off."

"Your highness, I wasn't trying to insult you in any way. I have strict instructions to bring the princes and princess to the Queen." Stevens now knew the end of book six.

"Oh, we'll go lunch with the Queen, only because I promised my grandfather the King, who in our world is also the co-prime Minster, that I would not cause an interworld incident." Harry held up the thick envelope. "But, if I don't like what I hear and if we're treated with anything less than respect. This goes straight to the press. The whole royal line will be finished, because William and Henry are not the heir's biological sons, which means that they have lied to the people since their conception. I hear the guillotine still works in the tower of London. Regardless of the outcome you will be out of a job and the royal family will be finished."

"You wouldn't dare. It would throw this country into chaos." Stevens knew very well what was in that envelope.

"Why would I care? You live in an entirely different world than my own. You are nothing to me, since I am the heir to the Wizarding World throne. I know that Wills doesn't really wish to take the reins nor does Henry. They would be content to live in our world in peace with my sisters. I win no matter what your employers try to pull." Harry was in full prince mode. "Were you the one who carried out Princess Diana's murder? If so Hermione, Wills, and Henry would like just five minutes with you before we go."

"I see that you have done your homework, your highness." Stevens reached into the pocket of his jacket and found eight wands pointed in his direction. "Relax. I am only taking out my mobile."

"Answer the question Stephens were you involved in my mothers murder." William snarled.

"Calm yourself, your highness, what happened seven years ago tomorrow did not come from my hands. I work for the Queen not her son and if I had known what they had planned for the princess I would have stopped him." Stephens looked Wills in the eyes.

"Uncle is about to get a rude awakening." Henry snarled.

"I have no doubt that you will make his life and his mistresses utter hell. Now please, I need to make this call telling her majesty that we will be having more than she expected for lunch." Stephens made his call. "It's Stevens, your majesty; I have news on the princes. I have them right in front of me and their cousin as well. King Stephen's grandchildren are also with them...Yes, his Royal Highness Prince Harry James is standing here glaring at me, it seems that Lady Hermione and his highness have been married in the Wizarding World. Yes that would explain why Lady and Lord Granger left his highness after they finished fixing his and his lady's teeth on Saturday evening. There is something else. Prince Harry James has certain information that deals with the monarchy. I believe it is what Prince Andrew was going to show you last night. I see yes that does complicate matters... The Prince is in the mood to hand it over to the press...Yes, it would be wise if his highness was not there at lunch. King Stephen is there with his son already? We will be arriving in no more than twenty minutes, the boys were shopping for their princesses...Very good your majesty." He ended the call.

Harry took out his map again and went to activate it. "Show me Buckingham Palace." The map showed him what he wanted to see. "Dad, Mum, Gramps, Prince Andrew, and your parents are all sitting having tea with your grandmother. That does it. You people have fun. Hermione and I are so out of here." He cleared the map, grabbed Hermione, and tried to run for it, but Sirius appeared behind him.

"Oh no, you don't, consider this an official lunch. You aren't going anywhere." He grabbed him by the ear.

"Damn it Uncle Sirius! I'm not going to go where my ass is going to be put through a firing squad! Her parents are there! He just said married instead of promised! I know that I've been saying married, but we aren't because we promised everyone! They are going to flip if she congratulated them on the marriage of their daughter!" Harry glared at his Uncle.

"Not my deal, since you went and bought those things..." Sirius grabbed his hair when he tried to bolt again. "…And without so much as consulting any of us!"

"Damn it!! I thought of everyone, even the two of you, and my grandparents! Because, I knew how you would feel about it! Now let me go or I will go all Merlin on your ass!" Harry was not happy with his Uncle.

"We'll see the four of you at the palace." He looked at Henry, Wills, Rory, and Dromi who all nodded. "The two of you can get there by other means now move it or so help me I will take you up on your threat! I am a master duelist where as you dueled to survive. Now let's go!"

The three of them disapparated from the room.

"Let's go you lot, I have a date to get back to with Charlie." Tonks growled.

"I have a wife and newborn daughter to check in on when this is done." Kingsley growled.

Everyone reluctantly filed out of the room.

--

The three of them appeared outside the Queen's Music Room of the palace.

Sirius still had a hold of Harry's hair, as he led them into the Music Room. "Quit struggling, pup. I'm not letting go."

"Sirius, did he try to take Hermione and run?" James noticed how Harry was dragged into the room and tried to keep a stern look on his face.

"It's okay, son. No one is going to take you out and shoot you." Alex tried not to laugh at how Sirius was holding onto him. "We gave permission knowing full well what the situation was, but also knowing that we could trust the two of you to keep your promise."

Sirius finally let him go, "Oh yeah, the promise. What was that about three strikes, Hermione?" He gave her a look.

"I don't share and that's all there is to it. So if a certain someone wanders into what is mine, more than three times, then I will have no choice, but to claim what belongs to me." Hermione was still in a mood, so she wasn't embarrassed in the least. "As it stands its one strike down and two to go."

"Hermione!! Are you trying to get me killed here!?" Harry flushed crimson, his eyes widened in horror. He gave her parents his best it's not my idea look.

"Forgive my daughter your majesty. She is swamped with all of her duties at school and with her new title. She does not know what she is saying." Katherine glared at her daughter.

"My dear, I am an avid Harry Potter fan, so I know what it is that your daughter has gone through over the years. It amazes me the little girl that I have always seen as a great-niece is that girl from JK Rowling's novels." She remained sitting while watching Hermione and Harry.

"Contrary to what the two of you might think, I am not always kept in the loop, as the Americans are fond of saying, when it comes to my children's actions. However, I cannot speak for what my husband is aware of or has done." She paused to watch the two teenagers standing in her Music Room. "I have been very closed minded about your world and it seems that it has come back to haunt me. I have always believed that what JK Rowling was writing had nothing whatsoever to do with your own Wizarding World. That was until this summer when this young man was reported missing and then it all became clear that it was very much a reality."

Andrew stood up and took the envelope from Harry.

"Mother, I believe that you have a right to know what is in these documents, but I don't know if reading them is good for you." He handed her the fat manila envelope. "You can keep that one for you. I have more where that came from."

"Elizabeth, my grandson is usually well-mannered, but this is the third try at having a first date with Hermione that didn't go as planned. They start seventh year on Wednesday and with that goes their freedom." Stephen apologized for his grandson. "Sirius, please let them go, so they may sit down like a proper Prince and Princess."

"Please try and attempt to run. It will be my pleasure hunting you down, so I can drag you back here again." He growled into Harry's ear before letting him go.

"Honestly, Sirius Lancelot Phineas Nigellus, you are being a baby! Just because Harry bought home five kittens and one, barely out of kitten-hood, cat. My son is going to be on his best behavior. Aren't you Harry James?" Lily glared at her son.

"Yes, mother I will be a perfect prince." Harry went and sat down.

"I just wanted one date is that too much for a girl to ask." Hermione went to sit beside Harry.

Elizabeth gave them both a sympathetic look. "You two have been through so much, but even though you were triumphant over your nemesis, it seems that trouble still finds a way to interfere with your lives. I assume the reason the two of you underwent the Handfasting ceremony was because of this lack of being able to have any time with each other?"

"Morgana Le Fay was Voldemort's mother and now that she no longer has the ability to bring her son back, she wants another in its place. It explains Hermione's remark about not sharing what is hers." Harry reluctantly spelled out the situation to her. "I blame the relationship of my first-grandparents for this whole mess. If they had just talked to each other over a thousand years ago, none of this would have had to happen."

"If they hadn't had the feud then you wouldn't be who you are today. So even though it's been a strain on the two of you, both good things have come from the bad. You have your entire family back with you and the two of you found each other again." Elizabeth spun the situation a different way.

"You know I really hadn't thought about that way. I guess that Hermione, Ron, and I really did earn our Order of Merlin first-class honor." Harry took a sip of his tea.

"Stephen, you are giving them Order of Merlin first-class at seventeen?" Elizabeth nearly choked on her tea.

"The boy faced off with Voldemort five times and lived, before finally defeating him with his bare hands. What was I supposed to do when he woke up from his nearly month long coma? Pat him and Hermione, who was out of it for two weeks after the final battle, on the back?" Stephen gave her a look.

"Grandmother, I have two days until I go back to school to get to know my future Queen, so this had better be good." William walked in with Rory.

"Nice going kid that was really subtle." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Your majesty. May I present one of my daughters Princess Katherine Aurora and I believe you know your own grandson." James was the one to introduce his daughter.

Katherine curtsied in front of the Queen, "It is a pleasure to meet you your majesty."

Harry buried his face in his hands. "I am so sorry. I forgot to bow. I'm new at this whole royal protocol thing."

"That is quite all right young man. You are having a bad day, besides Sirius had a firm hold of both of you." Elizabeth smiled at him and then at Katherine. "I see that you have entranced my grandson into breaking his impeccable manners. Not even Katarina could do that."

"This is a change for the better. When he first set eyes on my sister he went totally catatonic for about ten minutes." Harry grinned when Wills glared at him.

"William went speechless and motionless when he saw you?" Elizabeth arched a brow at Rory.

"He got into a row with my baby brother over Harry being married to Hermione, which forced me to call him out on the carpet, but after that he really was the perfect prince." Rory babbled away.

William led her over to the couches beside his grandmother and sat down. "Katherine threw my mothers words at my face and that snapped me out of my foul mood. After that I realized the two of us had gotten off on the wrong foot and we started over."

"Yeah Grams, he's only broken the no kissing in public rule about five times now." Henry walked in with Dromi on his arm. "I think she broke him."

"Oh, my stars...twins." Elizabeth could never have predicted that her grandsons would fall for twin sisters and princesses nonetheless.

"She's my angel from mum, Andromeda Marie, has brought peace back into my life." Henry brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

Andromeda curtsied before she was pulled back to Henry's arms. "Henry Charles, do you wish to become a mule again?" She growled.

Henry wiggled his eyebrows playfully and said. "I'll just turn myself back." He kissed her on the nose. "I love it that meeting you awakened the magic inside me."

"Long story short, mother. These two are angels sent down from the heavens just for the boys from their mother. You see not only did James, Lily, and the others get a second chance. In addition, their firstborn twins, who were taken from them not long after birth, by a virus created by Voldemort, were given another chance as well. Therefore, even though they are twenty years old today, and have been given all the knowledge that they need to survive in this world, in reality, they have only been here for three days." Andrew explained.

"Although, they have full backgrounds just in case anyone were to ever inquire about their early schooling. If anyone were to look, they would find that the finest teachers tutored them until the age of eleven, where they were then accepted into the finest private school in Scotland. So elite that even the princes of England couldn't manage a spot in it. Where they scored Top marks in all of their classes." Stephen went on to explain the family tree. "Pendragon's are the direct descendents of Arthur and Guinevere. That's where the royal bloodline begins. Now this is where it gets magical. Merlin wanted to bring magic back into the world so he took over King Uther, who fathered one son, Arthur. That is how the Half-Blood Prince line in the magical world came to be. Arthur was half mortal and half immortal."

"Uh, Gramps, that isn't entirely true." Harry thought it best to correct him.

"Is that so grandson? All right young man, so where did I falter in the history of our family tree?" Stephen arched a brow at him.

"Queen Mab took over Morgana's mother, so that makes him full-blooded wizard and not half as everyone has thought. First-Grams told me that herself. I think that it's best to keep on with the whole HBP thing though, because it's so much less complicated that way." Harry sipped his tea and wished that it was laced with fire whiskey.

"Quite so grandson and that's how it is going to remain." Stephen nodded agreeing.

"Stephen that would mean the myth was fact and that your line should be the ones sitting on the throne of England." Elizabeth stared at him in utter shock.

"But you see Elizabeth, we are only too happy to let you deal with the headaches of the mortal world, or shall I say Muggle world. If your son tries to take the throne, a famous sword in a legendary stone will appear in the middle of Trafalgar square or better yet right beside the Princess Diana Memorial fountain. Now we both know what that would do to your world if the historians found that it was indeed Excalibur or if the next in line couldn't so much as touch the ancient symbol of Britain. It would mean that he or she who drew the sword from the stone could indeed become the next King or Queen of the realm." Stephen was all business and meant every single word.

"That would cause utter chaos in this country. Subjects all over the land would line up to try to take the sword." Elizabeth couldn't believe that they were having this conversation.

"Now this is where the rules come into play. To pull the sword from the stone the bearer would have to be of royal blood, pure of heart, pure of soul, and able to rule the land with compassion for its people. As of today, six such individuals have in fact easily pulled that very sword from the stone, all of whom are standing in this room." Stephen eyed Harry, Hermione, William, Rory, Henry, and Dromi.

Harry choked on his watercress tea sandwich when his grandfather gave him that look. "Don't give us that look gramps. We unanimously agreed that it's Wills destiny and to let the poor guy have it and all the Headaches that go with it. Sorry, but I already have the Wizarding World's throne to inherit one of these centuries."

"There is that and don't forget that triple factor that we were all talking about last night." Wills smirked.

"Look, I have no idea what you're rambling on about, but unless you know something that I don't then you will drop the subject or start itching for a week." Hermione spoke in a calm cool yet very deadly tone.

"Now Hermione. They're only men and what do they know anyway." Lily sipped her tea.

"Rightly so, men can act foolishly sometimes and do very rash things." Elizabeth gave Stephen a look.

"Lily, is there something interesting that we need to chat about?" Katherine gave her friend a look.

Harry swallowed wrong causing himself to choke on his tea.

James got up and whacked him a little too hard on the back. "Why Katherine, we would never leave you and Alex out of the loop when it comes to the kids. Evidently, the odds are that their firstborn kids will be twins or so Lily has seen and that is in the far future..."

"Yeah, that's right about three years from now when we're both say twenty." Harry coughed.

"Oh, yes twenty." Hermione sipped her tea and gave Harry a look.

"Why am I the one suddenly on the hot seat when we were discussing the next in line for England?" Harry flushed bright red.

"Because it's so much fun to watch you turn funny shades of red and choke on your food." Sirius smirked.

"Look Snuffles! I am sorry that I went and bought six cats for various females in the family! Hermione couldn't choose! Live with it or I swear I will neuter you!" Harry lost his temper and his teacup shattered in his hand.

_Reparo!_ He touched the cup with his hand and it was as good as new. "You know what! Since no one here is going to feed me anytime soon and all that I'm running on is a banana split! I think I will spend the rest of the day by myself eating fast-food! Or better yet I will spend until Wednesday in Avalon with first-grandpa!" Harry vanished from the sofa.

Hermione took out her wand and turned Wills into a braying mule. "Next time keep your big mouth shut! Whether certain factors are in our future is no concern of yours!"

She then turned to look at the rest of her family, "I want you to listen very carefully, because I am only going to say this once. There are only two strikes left until I don't give a damn what any of you think! You see seventh year is irrelevant! Harry and I have exceeded normal schooling and are starting training for our future careers starting on Thursday! We're married you do the math!" That said she disapparated from the Music room.

Wills was not pleased with his current state of being.

"Now look whose laughing big brother!" Henry grinned. "Well, what are you staring at us for change yourself back."

"William Arthur Philip Louis, you knew darn well that bringing up that subject was going to get you into trouble! I mean look at you!! You are what you were being, a jackass! She isn't coming back you know, so start concentrating on turning yourself back! It wasn't a jinx, she transfigured you, now just reverse it." Rory glared down at him.

"Hermione Anne still has quite a temper I see." Elizabeth was taking this new situation calmly.

"Grams, you read the books. Just think of what that must have been like for the two of them. I think that she has every right to be grouchy." Henry shrugged.

William wasn't one to be bested by anyone, so he did what Rory suggested and within minutes was back to normal again. "Remind me to never truly get her mad at me. I would not relish changing into a newt or is it Flobberworm. Hey! I did it I'm not magically challenged!"

"No that's what she changed Cho Chang into this summer." Stephen smirked.

"Cho Chang? My new liaison to the Wizarding World has an apprentice by that name." Elizabeth frowned.

"Well, dad now you know just how complex this year is going to get." James glared at him.

"Oh no! We are way too young to be grandparents yet!" Alex and Katherine glared at James.

"Don't give him those looks! You stopped rearing her the summer of her fourth year! After that you haven't seen her for more than a week since the end of their sixth year, when you were told that she was taken to St. Mungo's. Then you tried to bond with her those two weeks at your house this summer. Need I add that you weren't even there half of the time!! If anyone has a right to string up my son it is Molly Weasley!" Stephen glared at them.

"Look, you four allowed the two of them to get married on Saturday, so what happens falls on your own heads!" Wills glared at them. "You would really have been panicking, if you could have seen them with Daisy. He's a natural father, and she's a natural mother."

"Which we have no doubt will be plastered on the front pages of The Daily Prophet and The Quibbler." Dromi ignored her father's glare. "Everyone in Diagon Alley was getting snaps of the event."

"Cho should never have been allowed to become a Muggle Wizarding Liaison apprentice under the Liaison to the Queen." Lily was not pleased.

"This all seems to fall under Morgana's plan. This means that as part of her training Cho will attend all the official Balls this year. Harry is going to go over the fine edge of sanity and Hermione might do something beyond rash when they find out." Rory was not pleased with this news.

"The first of which is the Halloween Ball to kick off the Hogwarts millennia celebration. If she were to try something there that would be strike two." Dromi frowned.

"Then there's the official Millennia Ball on New Years Eve, which marks the official thousand plus anniversary of the castle." Rory looked at Dromi and then at Wills. "Oh frazzle, that would be strike three and then..."

Wills mentally did the math. "Well, let's put it this way he'll never forget Hermione's birthday again..."

Seven pairs of eyes glared at him.

"I mean that is if they were to break their promise. Harry is such a boy scout and has never broken a promise in his life. Therefore it's a not gonna happen." Wills cleared his throat adding hastily.

"Although, if something were to happen to Harry that made Hermione think that she may have lost him all over again, then all bets would be off." Rory gave Dromi a look ignoring the eight pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Stephen, your family is far more complex than any royal family ever known, but the members of it actually think of each other instead of always of themselves. That makes the insanity worth it. I see that your family's influence has even rubbed off on my grandsons and great-niece, but not for the worst only for the better." Elizabeth seemed to be taking this all in her stride.

The maid came in and announced that lunch was now ready in the dining room.

--

Harry had gone to three different fast-food restaurants all of them very much American in origin. He had two Whoppers, onion rings, and fries from Burger King, twenty piece Chicken nuggets and a milk shake from McDonalds, and a large meat lovers pizza from Pizza hut with a two-liter bottle of pop.

"I've been denied this stuff all of my life, it's about time I saw what I've been missing." He bit into his Whopper and was not disappointed that he ordered that.

Ron having passed his Apparation test appeared in front of him. "Harry, it works! I thought about going where you and Hermione were and look here I am!" He looked around the hilltop where Harry was sitting under the ancient oak on a blanket-getting ready to try his next food. "Uh, so, where's Hermione?"

"She's probably finally having lunch with the others and the Queen right about now." He munched on his first onion ring, "Gods how could I have missed such fantastic tasting food."

"Uh, Harry, you left her with the Queen?" Ron plunked down on the blanket staring at him is disbelief. "You know how she feels about the royals! Are you insane?!"

"Look, first the Queen isn't that bad and second the reason I left is that instead of Wills and Henry being read the riot act all attention was focused on me! Not to mention that I was sitting there starving to death while they kept chatting away! So I left to go get me something to eat!" Harry reached for a slice of pizza. "I hope that Hermione went and turned William into a mule or something. That or Uncle Sirius, who's being an ass about what I bought today in Diagon Alley!"

Ron snagged a slice of pizza. "What did you do? Go and buy a shit load of cats?" He bit into his slice of pizza.

Draco Apparated on the beach, he was not happy. "Did I ask you to get a mate for Isis!? Ginny is all luvy over the two of them now! Hell I may as well not exist! Aunt Jenna brought the hamper downstairs, where the two of us were snogging, and it mewed! Ginny springs out of my arms, runs over to the Hamper, opens it, out pops this adorable silver white bluish furred kitten, and she's instantly smitten with it! Isis is off brooding with Crooks!! They think they're being replaced!" His rant done he sat down and snagged a slice of pizza.

Harry and Ron stared at Draco. "Draco you just earned yourself a Howler, when Dad and Uncle Severus find out that you Apparated without a license and a definite letter from Mafalda Hopkirk about underage use of magic." Harry glanced around for the owl that he knew would be soon to follow.

Draco stopped enjoying his pizza. "I lost my temper, went temporarily crackers, besides I'll just blame it on you for buying Tut without conferring with me first. I know that you and Hermione meant well by getting them for the girls, but six new cats! No wonder Uncle Sirius is going mental about it."

"Six cats!?" Ron glared at Harry.

"I got one for Rory, Dromi, Ginny, Luna, Mum, and Pepper is for Hermione." Harry was on his fifth nugget and almost finished with his shake. "I knew that if I went and brought only two home, the others would end up pouting, so I got all six almost full-blooded Maine Coon Kneazles."

"Yeah, well, I don't really much care for cats." Ron grumbled.

"Luna needs a companion." Harry munched on a fry.

"She has a companion!! Me!" Ron took a swig of pop right from the bottle. "Now this is way better than pumpkin juice."

Draco took his own swig from the bottle, "Hell yeah, let's stockpile this stuff in our rooms."

Harry managed to snag a slice of pizza. "Just think we've been missing gastric heaven."

Hermione made her appearance, "I have been looking all over for you! I kept missing you at restaurant after restaurant! That and I had to make a stop in the palace kitchens." Hermione had her own basket full of both fast-food and normal food. Cheese breadsticks and a two-liter bottle of Sierra Mist from Pizza hut. Fresh baked goodies and salad from the palace. Lastly, she took out containers of fried chicken, biscuits, and mash potatoes with gravy that she had gotten from home."

Harry watched as she laid out another blanket and began setting her food out on it. "So who did you jinx this time?"

"I turned William into a mule, told everyone where they could all go, and then went off in search of food and you." Hermione bit into a piece of golden chicken. "Ron must have gotten his license..." She smiled at Ron. "Now you brother dear are going to get it for Apparating without a license."

"Enough!! The two of you have both violated your probation, so many times that I'm willing to bet she doesn't care anymore, as long as you don't kill anyone, or hurt them too badly." Harry went to offer Hermione the other Whopper, but Ron was already wolfing that down. "Ron you pig, half the pizza is gone, not to mention the pop, and you went and inhaled the other cheeseburger!"

"Look, you be dead for nearly two months, not be able to taste anything, and then see how well you do around food like this." Ron snagged a bread stick.

"Let them have that you can share with me." Hermione loaded a plate with food.

An owl arrived with a Howler for both Hermione and Draco, but it also had a separate letter as well for Draco.

Draco stared at the Howler that was floating in front of his face. "It's addressed to Hermione and me from Mafalda Hopkirk."

Harry took the letter and opened it. "This is your license, so that has to be her rant about the two of you not following the rules."

Hermione flushed crimson. "I've never gotten a Howler in my life."

"Uh, yes, you have my heart. The three of you made me open the ones this summer remember." Harry took the Howler from Draco and it burst open in his hands, so that it could scream at Hermione and Draco.

I HAVE HAD IT WITH THE TWO OF YOU!! BLOW YOURSELVES UP FOR ALL I CARE!! YOU BOTH HAVE APPARATION LICENSES NOW!! TRY NOT TO END UP IN TWO PLACES AT ONCE!! AND STOP JINXING AND TRANSFIGURING OTHERS JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE IN A TEMPER PRINCESS!! ONE OF THESE DAYS, YOU ARE GOING TO REALLY HARM SOMEONE!!

The Howler tore itself up into a thousand pieces.

"I think the three of you are gonna give that poor woman a nervous breakdown." Ron was now munching on the chicken nuggets.

"Ronald, did you read the books that I gave you to read?" Hermione changed the subject.

"Good thing they aren't that thick those blimey things are dull as dishwater to read. I mean you get ta chapter three and it's like watching paint dry." Ron snagged a cookie from the basket. "And, bloody hell, it doesn't really say anything except look into yourself for your inner animal spirit. Crikey what the hell is that suppose ta mean anyway?"

"I'll make a constructive comment on this one." Draco was at a loss as to what Ron was going to do in school this year. "What is it that you are trying to take on seventh year? If you can't grasp the idea, that to become an animagus you have to look into yourself, then how do you expect to get any N.E.W.T'S in any of your classes?"

"DRACO!!" Hermione and Harry glared at him.

Ron's ears were beginning to turn red and he glared at Draco. "Are you calling me daft!? I ain't bloomin stupid! And I will prove it to ya Black!" He was seething mad.

Draco hit himself in the forehead with the heel of his hand. "Son on a bitch!! Weeks of reining him in, out pops Malfoy to give Ron a zinger! Sorry about that Ron."

"It's understandable that your darker side would react to Ron that way, I mean you two were always bitter enemies, and Ron really did say something less than brilliant." Hermione tried to intervene, but blundered badly at it.

"Crikey, woman! This from a girl, who kept throwing herself at me, then threw Harry at Cho fifth year, and then at Luna and Ginny during 6th! You have some nerve calling me less than brilliant!" Ron let her have it.

Hermione bristled at that low blow. "Interesting concept you primate!! Gods you are the densest moron that I have ever met! It amazes me that you even passed sixth year!" She got to her feet and stalked down the knoll towards the building site of hers and Harry's future home, then turned to snarl at Ron. "Oh no, wait a second that isn't entirely accurate now is it! You copied off my work all last year, well, news flash carrot top! I'm on strike! It's your turn to take notes!"

"Ron! Why in the name of Merlin did you go and bring up something that doesn't matter anymore? It had nothing to do with the subject! Hell it was way out of bounds! Hermione was doing all of that, so I wouldn't get dead! She thought that I didn't need the distraction, so she waited until everything was finished!" Harry got up to his feet. "The fact is that she didn't wish for you to be left out, so she wanted you to read up on being an animagus! Deal with it! Try it! I don't give a shit what you do right now!" He stalked down the knoll after Hermione.

Ron just gapped at his retreating form in utter shock, for the first time since he had known him Harry had actually sided with Hermione. "What the bloody hell gives! Since when does he go chasing after her!?"

Draco took a deep calming breath and reined in his darker side. "It's like this Ron. Those two are married. The good ole days when you two agreed on her moods and rants has come to a crashing end. Now let's leave the two of them be for awhile, so I can coach you on how to become an animagus."

"That just ain't right...he was mine...she stole him...he's ruined..." Ron was no longer hungry.

"Oh yeah, you could say he's a whipped puppy, but since she's the only thing that stands between him and the dark side I'll take her any day." Draco patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll show little miss fancy-pants! I'll become an animagus, and then she'll have to see that I ain't daft like she thinks I am!" Ron got up to his feet.

"Ginny got it on her first try...so anything's possible." Draco and Ron disapparated back to the castle.

--

Hermione had found something to distract her from her row with Ron and was conversing with Marcus about how Sanctuary was coming along. "Um, we're going to need this room here bigger." She pointed at the room that adjoined the master suite.

"Wills just called me on that a while ago, something about fate changing things, and the number three could be in yours and Harry's futures..." Marcus fixed her with a parental look.

Hermione flushed a little knowing that Wills was doing his usual. "He got it wrong, as usual; I wanted it bigger to accommodate Uncle Sirius and Aunt Jenna's newborn baby girl, Uncle Remus and Aunt Gene's newborn baby boy, and Uncle James and Aunt Lily's newborn fraternal twins. I want to be prepared for when Harry and I are baby-sitting them. Knowing them it will be more often than not."

"To accommodate everyone we added east and west wings and another floor to the plan. I had a long talk with my cousin James. We went over the designs, then the plan, and he really is impressed with how this is going to end up turning out." Marcus pointed out the floor on the plans.

"Could we just keep that little bit a secret? Harry is really touchy about his father messing with any of his original plans. We'll just say that I asked for that extra floor and the wings." Hermione looked up and could see the framers were putting up the framework for the fourth floor and the two wings. "It's amazing how fast things are coming along in almost a month."

"Well, we have the advantage of using magical means, so it cuts building time in half. Wills was thinking of a fairy theme in the nursery, but I wanted to run that by you."

Hermione smiled at him, "That sounds absolutely smashing just send me the designer's ideas by e-mail and um design it with girls in mind."

Marcus narrowed his eyes at Hermione. "What about your promise?"

"Honestly cousin, would Harry and I do anything to incur the wrath of our parents, grandparents, and the rest of the family?" Hermione blinked innocently at him.

"I would say that it would depend on the circumstances and on just how far a certain Miss Chang has pushed in the upcoming months. It's clear as day the witch is after Harry." Marcus having been in Diagon Alley on Sunday with his wife and kids had seen the whole situation firsthand.

"Yes, well, I don't share." Hermione growled.

"What say I show you what's been done so far?" Marcus wisely changed the subject.

"I would like that." Hermione followed him towards the building site.

Harry wandered around the site checking out how his home was coming along. It had the makings of a staircase that led to the various levels of the house. He was standing in what would one day be a nursery. It was only a framed shell, but he could visualize exactly how it would look. The walls in an aurora borealis design, with fairies adorning the walls that would guard over the three little girls snoozing in their cribs. There would be two rocking chairs side-by-side near the window. An amazing carpet of brilliant midnight blue seemed to have stars and constellations winking in it, one wall full of books and toys, while another contained anything that they would need for the girls. He could almost smell the talcum powder as he stood there. _Triplets...Amelia, Allysia, and Danielle...my three little miniature Hermione's. _He was so lost in what he was seeing that he didn't notice Marcus or Hermione standing behind him.

"He really is what they're saying about him isn't he." Marcus looked over at Hermione.

Hermione tore her gaze away from her lion to answer him. "And that would be?" She inquired absently in a breathless voice.

"That he's the next Merlin." Marcus watched her for a reaction to his statement.

Hermione smiled serenely and sighed. "Oh, he is that and so much more."

"It's like he's seeing what will be by just standing in here." Marcus had never seen a seer in action.

"Marcus, could you please leave us here for a little while? He's sort of moody today since our third try at having a first date was decimated again. If he were to come out of that and see anyone watching, his reaction would not be something that you would want to feel." Hermione gave him a pleading look.

"I'll just have the guys on this floor take a break." Marcus left her to watch over Harry.

Hermione walked over to where he was standing in the middle of the room, walked up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

:A Knut for your thoughts.: She purred in his mind.

:Yes, but if I were to tell you that, then how would the future be a surprise for you?: He turned around so he was looking down into her eyes.

:So you saw the twins did you.: She smiled up at him.

:Twins...hmm...no didn't see the twins.: He lifted her up so they were nose to nose.

:Harry James, what exactly did you see that has you in such a playful mood?: Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck.

:That, my heart, is my little secret.: He kissed her.

:Very well, keep your mysterious little secret, but I will find out eventually, after all I always do.: She lost herself in the kiss.

James and Lily were standing in the doorway.

"I told you that he would come here to sulk." Lily smirked at James.

James had a copy of the designs in his hands. "Red, we're standing in what will eventually be the nursery for our future grandchildren." He took in his son kissing his bride and then the location of where they were kissing and swore. "He saw something again."

"He is the next Merlin. It's only natural for him to be able to walk into this place and see what will be." Lily kissed his cheek. "He probably saw the twins."

James looked around size of the room and shook his head. "No way in Godric is this for the twins. This is going to be big enough for..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Now James don't panic. Hermione must have plans to use this at first for when they watch the twins or their cousins. They would need room wouldn't they?" Lily smiled serenely up at him.

"Dearest, do you think that I've forgotten what Hermione said on Sunday or what you said..." James found himself silenced by Lily's kiss. :It's not gonna work, my flame. This has something to do with the two of them. She mentioned girls and then you mentioned triplets, so I know that something is on the horizon.:

Marcus came back ten minutes later and found the two couples still kissing. He used a Muggle air horn to break the spell. "Not that I'm not a fan of truelove or anything, but I have a schedule to keep, and that means the four of you need to let us get back to work." He chuckled when four pairs of eyes glared at him.

"Crikey, Marcus! Are you trying to make all of us deaf!?" James snarled at him.

"Well Cousin, it seemed like the only way to break the spell over the four of you." Marcus grinned.

"Cousin?" Harry stared at the two of them.

"That's right me and James are third cousins." Marcus motioned for them to leave the room.

"Not surprising. It seems like family tends to pop out of the woodwork at random these days." Harry and Hermione strolled hand and hand out of the room. "This place is coming along great Marcus; the two of us have to get back to our lunch under the oak tree."

"Mattie made us a whole load of scrumptious food and goodies." Hermione smiled at them.

"In that case consider this a double date." James followed them. "Dad sent us in search of the two of you, so we have yet to eat lunch. You wouldn't let your mother and your unborn siblings starve now would you son."

"I'm hungry, but then I don't want to crash in on your first date." Lily gave her son a look.

"Oh, very well, you can tag along, after all Draco and Ron crashed my lunch a little while ago when they Apparated to the Oak Tree. Besides, who am I to let my mother and siblings starve." Harry sighed in defeat. "I hope, he didn't take all the food when they went back to the castle."

"Ron would. He's such a piglet when it comes to eating." Hermione growled. "Hmm maybe that's what his Animagi will be. It would serve him right if it was."

"Draco Apparated to the Oak tree without a license!" James and Lily weren't at all please.

"Yeah, it's really my fault, as usual, or that's gonna be his defense when you get home. I got those kittens. Now Ginny loves Tut more than she loves him. So he got so steamed that he went hunting me, not thinking that even trying to Apparate would get him into boiling oil." Harry didn't stop walking, as they exited the building site, and just continued to converse. "Only here's the real kicker. They got a Howler from Mafalda Hopkirk. She's near a nervous breakdown at this point over their constant use of magic when they aren't really supposed to use it..."

James glared at Harry, so he got right to the point. "Anyway, she gave him his license and told them that they could blow themselves up for all she cared."

"This lead to Ron making a comment that we were out to make sure that she was going to have a breakdown, so I changed the subject to the animagus books that I had loaned him. Stupid me, Ron read…I mean seriously what was I thinking..." Hermione rolled her eyes causing Harry to make a halfhearted attempt to try not to laugh and ignite her wrath again. "Anyway, Draco goes and makes a cheeky comment, which angers Ron. I agree with Draco, which really maddens Ron, who comes up with a zinger of his own. I called him something not so nice and the densest moron that I had ever met. Before telling him that he was going to have to take his own notes, and do his own homework this year, because I was going on strike. Now after that I left them to go down to the building site." Hermione finished the story just as they reached oak tree.

Harry finished the story. "I sided with Hermione. I told him that he was out of bounds with his comments, that she only wanted him not to be left out, and to deal with it... Try it...That I didn't really give a damn and went after Hermione." Harry finished the story.

"No offense to him or anything, but even if Ron figures out how to become an Animagi, he wouldn't know how to revert to normal." James lectured the two of them. "It took a certain rat a week to figure out how to change back the first time. Not to mention that this is not a game and very serious magic."

"Hermione, I know that you meant well, but maybe egging Ron into becoming and Animagi wasn't such a good idea." Lily agreed with James on this one.

"Draco is probably feeling guilty over his slip of the tongue and is helping him as we speak. I just hope that his animagus isn't a big orangutan or something like that." Harry frowned as his parents packed everything up. "Hey, what gives?"

"We're going back to the castle. The two of you can start studying up on all the rules and passwords for the entire castle. After all, you have a train to catch on Wednesday and the Head Boy and Head Girl set the passwords for the portraits to the Common Rooms." Lily was folding up the blanket. "We also have a surprise party to set up for your sisters."

"Don't look at me like that Hermione." Harry winced at the glare that Hermione was shooting in his direction. "This time it isn't my fault that our date got canceled again."

Hermione knew that was true, but she didn't have to like it. "Very well, we can study in your room." She launched herself into Harry's arms.

"I think that can be arranged." Harry vanished with her in his arms.

"One thing about Hermione is that she knows how to turn things around into her favor in less than a heartbeat." James grinned at Lily.

"That's because she's female and that's what we love to do." Lily kissed his cheek and the two of them disapparated.

--

Chapter 38

Folly, Calamity, and Redemption

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	39. Folly, Calamity, Despair and Redemption

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives****Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 38

Folly, Calamity, Despair and Redemption

--

Have any of you ever seen a movie called Every which way but loose? Well for those of you that have then you will recall that Clint Eastwood had a clever Orangutan named Clyde. He was clever as they come and was never full. Well I thought about that and could picture Ron's first Animagi as sort of like Clyde and in the last chapter Hermione did call him a primate. Tragedy strikes, but our hero's prevail...a romance blossoms...a new one begins...

--

Draco paced the floor of the Family wing's study/library and tried to keep his Malfoy side in check. This nevertheless wasn't easy. He'd been coaching Ron for four hours straight and the bloke wasn't grasping the whole idea yet. He kept insisting there was some incantation or spell that he needed to recite.

"Okay for the last bloomin time there is no spell or enchantment!! You just go into a meditative state of mind, focus on your inner animal spirit with everything that you have, and if in fact you are able to become that animal it just happens! There is no wand usage! No potion! No charm! You just are or you bloody well aren't!" He raked his fingers through his silver blonde hair for the thousandth time.

Ron stared blankly at him, not believing that powerful magic like that, was all in the mind and spirit, and not in the wand or chant. "Just close my eyes and bloomin meditate?" He echoed Draco's words.

"For the love of magic, Weasley! Just close your eyes and try!" Draco snarled at him.

"It's just that the books..." Ron started to protest, but Draco pulled out his wand, and pointed at him.

"You will bloody well try this now or I'll turn you into a Flobberworm!" He bared his teeth. He was beyond tempted to revert to Dragon and bite him in the ass. "It has been four frickin hours and all you've done is whine!"

"Okay...Okay I'll try to do as you said!" Ron sat down on the floor, closed his eyes, and tried to concentrate.

Sirius poked his head into the study. "So how goes it in here?"

Draco fingered his wand in his hands. "Oh, it's going smashingly well, Uncle Sirius." His voice oozed with frustration and sarcasm.

Sirius whistled under his breath, "Reminds me of when the rat traitor was trying to become an animagus. He kept on and on about you needed a spell no matter how many times that James and I told him he didn't. The plus side here is that Ron is smarter than the rat traitor. It might take him hours, but he'll get it eventually. The minus might be that..." Before Sirius could finish his sentence, it happened.

Ron was now an orangey colored Orangutan, blowing raspberries at them.

"I owe James 100 galleons. He bloomin is a primate at heart."

"Unreal... Hermione called him a primate this afternoon, but I had no clue how on the mark she was." He watched as Ron sauntered up to the shelving, climbed up to the top, where he went to throw books at the two of them, while happily jumping, grunting, and hooting at them. "Ron, get down here so I can explain to you how to change back!" He dodged books as he growled up at him.

Sirius stared at him in alarm. "What do ya mean ya didn't bloomin tell the lad how to change back!?" He dodged the books being hurled at him. "Knock it off Ron and get your furry ass down here!"

"He wasn't grasping the first part yet!" Draco watched in dread, as Ron maneuvered himself across the shelves, until he had a chance at going out the open door, then jumped down, and escaped. "Damn it Weasley get your ass back here!" He gave chase.

James, who was setting up the party in the family Common Room with Lily, Ginny, Luna, and Jenna, watched in amusement as the big orange furry ape lumbered out of the study and went to blow them a raspberry. "I win that bet with Sirius!" He grinned at Lily. That grin however turned into a frown when Ron went to throw party favors all over the Common Room. "Funs over Ronald it's time to go back to normal now!"

"James, something is off with this..." Lily watched Ron with careful eyes. "It's more Ape than Ron and that isn't the way Animagi work." She used her wand to move the party favors out of Ron's reach.

Draco, who was trying to corner Ron, tried to use an apple as bait to persuade him back into the study. "Yeah Ron, that's right it's a bright red juicy apple just for you if you come back into the study, so I can tell you how to change back to normal."

Ron thumbed his nose at Draco, placed his long fingers up to his head, formed an L shape with his thumb and forefinger, and blew him a raspberry.

"He sure told you where to go Dragon." Ginny giggled.

Sirius was trying a different approach, he was going to sneak up on him from behind, and grab him up with a blanket. "Sorry about this Ronnie, but it's for your own good." He made a grab for him, but Ron was a step ahead of him, and all that Sirius got was air.

Ron dodged all of them, as they tried to corral him back into the study.

Luna received a slobber kiss on the cheek before he easily escaped their next try. "I know that he has to change back, but he's like an adorable plushy." She giggled.

Stephen and Anna walked in.

Ron used that opportunity to escape the Family wing.

"By Merlin's beard! Was that an ape?!" Stephen exclaimed in surprise.

"Darling, that was an Orangutan, which isn't native to Scotland, so it must be one of the boys." Anna was not fazed in the least by this new situation.

"RONALD BILIUS ARTHUR WEASLEY! GET BACK HERE!" Draco, James, and Sirius raced passed them and out into the seventh floor corridor.

"By Jove, that would have to be the youngest Weasley son wouldn't it." Stephen sighed in frustration.

"Oh, don't be a bear, because I refused to take tea with Elizabeth." Anna rolled her eyes at him. "Now that I've had the chance to be around Diana, I just don't see her in the same light that you do."

"I am not being a bear. It was a bad influence on Harry, not having his grandmother there to show him that she followed protocol when it came to official duties." Stephen grumbled under his breath.

"Harry was in the middle of his date and should never have been there regardless to if she sent for them or not! She is not his to call on at her whim!" Anna growled back.

"She is the Queen of England in the Muggle World!" Stephen reminded her.

"Queen in the Muggle World that may be, but not in this world!" Anna joined Lily and the girls with the party preparations. "I am Queen here and she had better not forget that if she tries to step foot in the Wizarding World!"

"Anastasia, you have to get along with Elizabeth, because her grandsons are going the end up marrying our granddaughters!" Stephen was surprised by her attitude.

Anna glared daggers at him. "The woman let her son use Andrew's genetic make to create the boys and lied about it! Then let her son murder his ex-wife by ignoring what her husband and son were doing! I could careless if she has plausible deniability!! The fact is that she had to have some idea of what was going on!! I don't buy the whole I had no idea pocky!" She made her stand on this clear. "Until she takes Veritaserum and we find out the truth I will not give her the time-of-day!"

"Mum has a point, Dad. It's a little convenient that she knows nothing. It makes no sense since the Queen seems to be an intelligent and well-informed woman." Lily opened a box of self-inflating balloons and streamers that scattered all about the room.

"I would think that catching Ron would be more important than arguing over the Queen of England. He could really cause a disaster in the castle now that it's finally ready for everyone to come back and start school on Wednesday." Ginny had Tut cuddled in her arms.

"I think he's adorable." Luna was cuddling Minx, a silvery white kitten.

"Where are Harry and Hermione? If anyone can get Ron under control it's his best friends." Anna suggested.

"They're upstairs reading up on the rules including the newly added ones." Lily glared at Stephen.

"Newly added ones?" Anna took out her wand and used _Tarantallegra_ on Stephens's legs, causing him to dance uncontrollably. "Well, husband, start spilling, I had better like what I hear, or this is going to get tenfold worse."

"Anna, it was necessary to add some things, because the two of them are, well, they're married!! There I said it!" Stephen danced around her. "I just added that they couldn't, uh, display improper affection during class time, in the castle corridors, grounds, and so forth."

"I hope that Harry and Hermione stalk down here and kick your sorry old ass! You've really gotten daft and stuffy in the sixteen years that we've been apart! Improper affection!? What the bloody hell do you mean by that?! Can they hold hands or is that banned as well? No wait let me guess this is just for the two of them!" Anna added _Rictusempra_ to the mix.

"Anna!!" Stephen was having a hard enough time dealing with his dancing legs. Now she added laughing to the mix and he could barely catch his breath to speak. "It applies to all students! It's focused on kissing in particular!! I didn't point out holding hands!"

"He can't kiss his wife in his own castle!?" Anna ended it all by adding _Stupefy_ to the mix and Stephen was out cold on the floor.

"Mum, are you trying to kill dad?" Lily smirked.

"No, you see I love the idiot, but putting him in bed for a month wouldn't hurt anything." Anna grumbled.

_Finite Incantatum_. Lily ended the spells, but Stephen was down for the count for awhile.

"Oh my, goodness!" Ginny and Luna was staring bug-eyed at something on the stairs. "Um…Aunt Lily…Harry and Hermione have a new animagus..."

A sleek black panther was padding down the stairs with the rulebook in his mouth. He was followed by a lioness that didn't look any happier.

Jenna's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Shall we let them eat daddy?"

Anna pondered that for a second. "As tempting as that sounds he would give the two of them indigestion." She pointed her wand at Stephen's still form. _Ennervate_!

Stephen awoke just in time to find himself eye to eye with two very big cats. "It's only during school hours and it applies to all students. The other about leaving school grounds without parental permission unless eighteen years old was James idea!" He scooted away from the snarling cats.

"James did what!?" Anna and Lily were not pleased.

"Added that rule," Stephen had only seen fury like this in Harry's eyes on the day of that final battle. "I know that you're peeved at me right now, but Ron is in need of your help."

Prince looked up at his mother.

"Ron achieved his Animagi form; only he can't control it nor does he have a clue how to change back to normal. James, Draco, and Sirius are all chasing after a big furry rude orange orangutan." Lily filled him in.

Princess padded over to Ginny and growled.

"It's true." She eyed the new version of Princess warily.

"He's so adorable." Luna sighed.

Prince spat the rule book at Stephen.

"Ok! We can talk about the rules!" Stephen was actually afraid for his life.

Prince swiped at his leg, shredding his tailored pant leg, but leaving his skin untouched, as he bared very sharp and vicious teeth at him.

Sirius rushed into the room on a mission to get Harry and Hermione. The man looked like he'd been through a war. He skidded to a halt when he spotted the two big cats. "You know what I said about cats earlier... Well, I didn't mean it...uh; cats are, uh, great..." He gulped as the two cats padded up to him.

"That's Prince and Princess. They read the new rules." Jenna smiled sweetly at her husband.

Sirius turned white as a sheet. "I had nothin to do with that no snoggin or eighteen only rule. It was all his and Prongs idea!" He pointed at Stephen.

"Why you yellow coward!" Stephen glared at Sirius.

"Hey! When faced down by two wildcats then it's every bloke for himself!" Sirius was staring eye to eye with Prince, who had leaped up, and set his huge paws on his shoulders. "I swear on the life of my kid! I was against it!" He was very close to, doing what he often teased others about, that being wetting himself.

Prince turned his focus of Stephen, but Anna and Lily were standing in his way.

"You have more than made your point young man!" Lily grabbed him by the ears and glared down into his eyes. "Now go help with Ronald!"

Prince knew when not to press his luck and let his grudge go against his grandfather; at least until he saw what Ron had gotten himself into this time.

Hermione turned back into herself. "Honestly! It's bad enough that we have to deal with insane rules! Now we have to deal with Primate Ronald!?" She glared at Stephen.

"He's a cheeky little bastard is what he is." Sirius grumbled. "He's inventing rude hand gestures like once a minute! He climbed up the Whomping Willow, waited until we were almost to him, climbed down hit the knot, and then bolted into the forest!"

"Oh, you grown-ups are pathetic!" Hermione stalked towards the main doors that led out into the seventh floor corridor. "Let's go Prince maybe your father will wet himself like the two of them did." She called to the Panther.

"Oi, I haven't soiled my drawers!" Sirius glared at her.

Prince swiped at his leg shredding what was left of the material on his pant leg. That done he padded over to Hermione.

"Are you sure of that?" Hermione smirked then they walked out of the room slamming the door behind them.

Ginny, Luna, Jenna, Anna, and Lily all burst out laughing at the men as they sulked upstairs to change.

--

James was at his whit's end and at the end of his patience. "Where the bloody hell is Junior and Hermione?"

Draco began climbing the nearest tree.

There was a lioness and a panther running towards the forest.

"Dad, did you, uh, piss off Harry and Hermione?"

James had never seen anyone climb so fast in his life. "Not that I'm aware of. So what brought on the..." He turned to look at where Draco was pointing and raced up another tree. "Holly hell! I didn't think that he would be that toasted at me about the new rules!"

Ron sat high up in the tree that James had climbed up in throwing acorns down at him and flashing him the bird.

"Ronald Weasley, if you don't get down here I'm going to send an owl to your parents!" James snarled.

Ron blew him a raspberry and flashed him the loser sign, before jumping to another tree.

Prince was sitting at the foot of James tree licking his chops.

Princess was doing the same to Draco's.

"I only did what you wanted! I have no control over what he becomes!" Draco climbed even higher.

Princess turned into her kneazle form and started up the tree.

James eyed his son with wary eyes. "I know that you're upset about the new rules, but they were for your own good."

Prince growled in response to that statement and clawed at the trunk of the tree.

"Oh, that was smart!" Draco was climbing to get away from Princess. "Hey! I had no clue about any new rules!"

Princess leaped past him and headed up the tree.

Prince spotted Ron in another tree and chose that tree to climb instead.

Since the trees were so close together, Princess was able to leap onto another tree, and then another tree, until she was also in the tree that was harboring a now not so smart-ass ape.

James climbed down the tree, so he could follow the action above. Then decided that maybe he could try another form besides his stag animagus form. He had always been too lazy to try different animals, besides Prongs was all that he ever needed. In seconds, he was a jaguar climbing up the tree on the other side of Ron to cut off any escape.

Draco had also climbed down and reverted to an animagus form, a bear so Ron couldn't climb down and escape.

The very thought of being eaten by three big cats or a bear was enough to scare Ron back to normal, unfortunately it was up in the middle of a fifty foot tree.

"This ain't bloody funny you four!" He was sitting in the v of the tree glaring at Harry. Who was sitting on a large branch below him, at Hermione, sitting in the tree on the other side of him, and at the jaguar, who looked like he wanted to eat him. "How am I gonna get back down!?"

"Next time stay in control of your animagus and you won't have to end up caught in a fix up in a tree." Hermione lectured him.

"Hermione, it's in his nature to want to come out here and climb trees." Harry commented dryly. "I'm just glad that we took care of the giant spiders in this area or he would have made a nice snack."

"Spiders!!" Ron absolutely hated and was terrified of spiders.

"Relax you big wuss that factor doesn't exist in this forest anymore." James was now perched in the tree beside him.

"Now for the obvious question can you or can't you climb down that tree without breaking your neck?"

A red-magenta and golden feathered phoenix landed on the branches above Ron.

"Red, I can handle this there is no need for you to..." James watched as the phoenix swooped down, grabbed hold of Ron's shirt with her talons, and easily gave him a lift.

--

The three of them reverted to their feline forms and made their way down to the forest floor.

"All you need is a little practice and you'll have it." Draco was giving Ron some praise and encouragement. "Or maybe concentrate on something else like say a raccoon."

"All right boys discuss this back at the castle. James and I need to have a talk with Hermione and Harry." Lily told the boys.

Draco and Ron could tell by the look on her face that something was up.

"What's happened Mum?" Draco liked calling her that it felt good inside.

"Yeah, I've been around enough grief to know that something big is up." Ron frowned.

"I just got an owl from Mattie..." Lily stopped what she was saying, because James, Hermione, and Harry were now standing there looking at her.

Hermione could also read the signs on Lily's face. "Mattie sent you an owl? What happened with the twins this time? Are they going to attend a Muggle school instead?"

:Lily, what happened?: James used their link instead of formal speech. "Let's head back to the castle."

:Oh goddess, James...Alex and Katherine were on their way back home... Their car was struck head on by a drunk driver...: She couldn't finish telling him the rest.

:How bad is it, Lily?: James felt his blood run cold.

"So are you going to tell us what was in the letter or not?" Harry arched a brow at his parents, it was obvious that they were silently talking, but he couldn't eavesdrop on their conversation, which meant that they were blocking him out. He stopped on the lawn in front of the castle.

:Alex and Catherine were killed on impact. They weren't driving the Land Rover this time... They were driving his Aston Martin. The other driver was driving an SUV. Mattie is bringing the twins tonight...by the gods James how are we going to break this to Hermione?: Lily blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks. "The twins are fine..." Lily's voice broke as she tried to speak.

Hermione could see that Lily was visibly upset and knew that it if she hadn't written about the twins then it had to have something to do with her parents. "What is it then? Did something happen to my parents?" She had an icy cold feeling deep down inside and knew that something was terribly wrong.

Harry could also see that sorrowful look in his parent's eyes; Lupin had given him a similar look when Sirius had died. He instinctively pulled Hermione into his arms and held her, because he knew what was to come. "Easy angel, mum is going to tell us what's up. Aren't you mum?" He locked eyes with his mother and his heart sank, he could read the utter devastation in her eyes, it was bad all right.

"They were ten miles from home when a drunk driver hit them head on..." Lily didn't get a chance to continue for Hermione screamed in anguish.

"PLEASE TELL ME THAT THEY WERE DRIVING THE ROVER!" Hermione struggled against the hold the Harry had around her waist. "PLEASE TELL ME THEY WEREN'T DRIVING DADDY'S PRIDE AND JOY!"

"They were in the Aston Martin and the other driver was driving an SUV..." Lily's voice broke as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry baby, but they died instantly on impact." James, who also had tears in his eyes, finished what Lily had been trying to say.

"NO!! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!! LET ME SEE THAT LETTER!! YOU MUST HAVE READ IT WRONG!! THEY ARE IN HOSPITAL NOT DEAD!! IT HAS TO BE WRONG!!" Hermione screamed in agony struggling with all her might to get free of the hold that Harry had on her, but he wasn't about to let her go. "LET GO OF ME!! I HAVE TO CALL MY PARENTS!! THIS HAS TO BE A HORRIBLE MISTAKE!!" She clawed at Harry's arm.

"I'm so sorry angel..." Harry's heart ached with loss as well, but he was being strong for Hermione.

She turned in his arms to beat on his chest, so he would let her go. "THEY CAN'T BE GONE!! IT'S A MISTAKE I TELL YOU A HORRIBLE MISTAKE!! THE TWINS NEED THEM DESPERATELY!! I NEED THEM DESPERATELY." She gave up hitting him bursting into tears against his chest.

Draco and Ron walked over and the two of them and put their arms around them in support.

James and Lily gave into their grief and held each other.

"I NEED TO SEE THAT LETTER..." Hermione sobbed. "I HAVE TO READ THE LETTER MYSELF!"

Lily reluctantly pulled out the letter from her pocket. "Honey, let's get you inside the castle..."

"I COULD GIVE A SHIT ABOUT GOING INSIDE!! GIVE ME THE GODDAMNED LETTER!" Hermione was angry at the world and the storm that was brewing in the skies above was proof of her fury. "I HAVE TO READ IT!! NOW PLEASE GIVE ME THE BLASTED LETTER! _ACCIO, _MATTIE'S LETTER!" She screamed as lightning slashed across the sky and the wind began to howl.

The letter flew out of Lily's hand and into her own.

"Lily you and the boys get out of the storm. We'll be along shortly." James looked over at Ron and Draco.

"A little rain isn't going to hurt me and neither is the storm. I want to stay with Hermione."

The two boys looked over at Harry.

"Dad's right. We'll be inside in a bit." Harry growled hoarsely. "Mum, you need to think of the twins."

The three of them reluctantly ran into the castle just as it began to rain.

Hermione read the letter until the ink, wet from the now pouring rain, ran off the parchment. She dropped to her knees in the grass, buried her face in her hands, and broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

"It's not fair that this happened to them!! What am I going to do without them?! The twins are eleven they need their parents! What's the point of taking them from us!? They died a Muggle death and I know that it means!! It means that they can't come back like the others, but why did you do this!?" She glared up at the angry sky.

"I know what you're going through. It's hurting like a hot knife has just stabbed you clean through your heart, but you have all of us here that are going to take care of you and the twins." Tears streamed down his cheeks and his voice broke as he talked to her. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder that she angrily brushed away. "We are going to help you through all of this."

"I want my parents back damn it! It's not fair that this is happening!! Not now when I finally have everything that I could ever want in my life! I don't blame you or anyone for this!! This happened because some Muggle lush got sloshed, and then tried to drive home!! That blue-blooded bastard got a bump on the head, but my parents...my parents...died! It makes me sick that a cousin or some distant relative of mine got sloshed or worse and killed my parents!!" She glared up at him.

James had gone inside to get them two mackintoshes. "The last thing that either of you need is to get sick." He set one coat on Harry's shoulders and the other on Hermione.

Hermione shrugged off the coat.

"Two weeks!! They couldn't free up two weeks of time before we came here, because they've always been so busy! It's been this way for as long as I can remember! Mattie raised me, because they had thriving social lives and careers! The twins were luckier!! They got more mum and dad time than I ever did! But, that was okay, because I knew that I could make up for that after seventh year was over. They were going to be next door to us, so we'd have to spend more time together..."

She wasn't all there anymore; it floored her that she was furious at her parents, because they didn't force her to spend time with them. "This isn't happening!! I mean the last thing that Rory and Dromi need on their birthday is someone's tragic death...Wills and Henry are going to go mental when they hear this!" She was shaking now, chilled to the bone, and soaked to the skin by the relentless rain that continued to pelt down on the three of them.

Harry reached down and scooped her trembling form up into his arms. "It's time to go inside, angel."

Hermione too emotionally spent buried her face against his chest and continued to sob. "It's the day before the seventh anniversary of their mother's death...Wills saw them as his safe haven… It's going to crush him that of all things they died, because of some blue-blooded relative of ours carelessness!!"

--

Wills and Henry were sitting in the limo eyeing the new friends of the twins, two two-month-old collie pups that they had gotten from the groundskeepers at the palace.

"Girls, what if this isn't a good idea?" Wills asked.

"They have official papers, all of their shots, are from two different litters, and everyone is going to love the pups" Rory cuddled a golden-white puppy on her lap.

"I realize that, but the rules at Hogwarts have always stated no dogs." Wills countered her response to his question.

"Rules are meant to change." Dromi was holding a puppy whose fur was blue-gray in color on her lap.

"We aren't students so the rules don't apply, these two are now ours."

"It isn't gonna do any good, big brother. Their minds are made up and those pups are getting a good home. So really just give in..." He stopped talking when his mobile rang. "Intriguing that it works in a Wizarding World limo of all places…"

He looked to see who was calling it was his father. "Hi Uncle...I mean dad, we're on our way back to the castle...Bloody hell when did it happen? Who was driving the other car...son of a bitch was he high as well as sloshed...now I feel like killing uncle's mistresses' oldest child! He should have had his driver come get him! I hope they throw him in prison and lose the key! We'll take care of Hermione and the twins. You just handle the other details. The media are gonna have a field day with this one! I hope that Uncle and his mistress drown after what that git of a son of hers has done! Yeah, I'll talk to you later, bye." Henry ended the call. The shock of what he had learned was just starting to overtake him, his hands were shaking, and he had tears shining in his eyes.

Wills had rarely seen his little brother cry, it wasn't something that he ever allowed himself to do. He usually chose to get angry instead of ever showing anyone his tears, so he knew that what their father had just told him was bad.

Then his mobile rang it was his uncle. "This isn't a good time for me, Uncle...Sorry Uncle, but DNA tests don't lie...No, I haven't seen the news this evening...terrible accident. Aunt Kath and Uncle Alex were killed when her son did what? He was drunk, high, and they still let him behind the wheel?! Who pulled enough strings to get his license renewed!? I hope that they fry him for this! My god Hermione and the twins are still kids and he took both of their parents from them! Do not spin this into a terrible accident scenario, because so help me I will make it so you and your mistress pay dearly for it. I will leak to the press the truth about my parentage... I would be more than happy to spend the rest of my life free of all the shit that goes with my title! You will do nothing to help him! He is going to be prosecuted to the full extent of the law or else I will bring down the monarchy!" He ended the call so he could bury his face in his hands and break down as the reality of the loss hit him like running into a brick wall.

Rory set the puppy down next to her, so she could focus on Wills, visibly sobbing into his hands. "Hermione's parents were killed in a car accident this evening?" She was trying to piece together what had just been said.

Henry didn't care that tears were flowing freely down his face. "They were on their way home when someone hit them head on with their SUV...They died instantly, but the git who was driving the other car only suffered a bump on the head. The other driver was both drunk and high on drugs at the time and should never have been allowed behind the wheel of the car. What makes it worse is that we know who killed our cousins, it was the son of our Uncle's mistress." His voice crackled with pent up anger and remorse.

"Aunt Kath and Uncle Alex were like a second family to us and always gave us a safe haven to hide out from the world. Hermione and the twins are like younger siblings to us, so this is like losing mum again...The day before the anniversary of her death." Wills was barely holding it together. "It makes me sick to think that I used to think that it was cool to hang out with him and his sister, when he just took away two very important people in my life! Three kids no longer have either parent, because he was too wasted to call for a driver to come collect him! Three lives are forever changed because of some gits bad judgment!"

Rory got up and went to sit beside Wills. "I'm so sorry...I wish that I could make everything all better for all of you, but I can't. What I can do is be there for you with all the love and support that I can give you." She placed her hand against his cheek and he pulled her into his arms and held her. While he let himself cry for the loss of ones that he held dear.

"Dad is taking care of all the arrangements, is going to handle the press for us, so we can focus on Hermione and the twins." Henry managed to force his mind to think passed the pain of losing yet more family to tragedy. He was holding Dromi in his arms, while allowing himself to grieve.

"I wish there was a way that I could bring them back, but it isn't possible. All of us were allowed to return, because dark magical means were used in our deaths. I am so sorry about your loss, but I am here for you." She just held him and let him cry.

--

Severus was down in the dungeons in his private laboratory, creating a sedative for Hermione, when someone knocked on the heavy wooden door. "Go away! I'm in the middle of something!" He growled.

A striking blonde woman dressed in flowing burgundy robes, that didn't look a day over thirty, dared to not heed his warning. "I brought you tea and some dinner." She set the tray on one of the tables.

Severus knew the voice, but the woman in front of him didn't come close to looking like the owner of it. Gone was the frizzy out of control mane of unruly hair, huge specs had been replaced by contact lenses that highlighted the blue in her eyes, she looked radiant instead of frumpy.

"Sibyll? Is that really you?" He cleared his throat finally managing to find his voice. He tamped down the urge running through his veins to pull her into his arms and kiss her till they were both mindless.

"Franc, Beau, and Regina gave me what they called a total makeover this afternoon and this is the result." She loved the fact that he seemed much effected by her new look. "It's tragic that Muggles are so destructive in their actions. To think that bad judgment caused the deaths of Hermione's parents this evening."

"Their bad judgment is what separates them from us. Yes, we make bad decisions, but nothing like what the Muggles are prone to. This is the last thing that Hermione needed. Although, that ancient law about when one is bestowed so much joy in ones life that tragedy is never too far away comes to mind." He poured the potion into a vial and capped it with a cork.

"Balance is the key to what makes the world go round." Sibyll agreed.

"Look Sibyll. I have to get this up to Hermione, but after that I'll let you tell me all about your day. That is if you wish to talk about it." He added hastily.

Sibyll smiled serenely at him. "I would like that."

"It's settled then." He escorted her out of his lab.

"I'll go with you and then the two of us can chat over dinner." Sibyll threaded her arm through his and to her delight he let her do it.

"Yes, well..." He cleared his throat again. "The two of us have to eat, may as well discuss your day while we do that." He wasn't the greatest at courting a potential soul mate, but then he surmised she wasn't either.

"My thoughts exactly, Severus." Sibyll smiled.

--

George burst through the front entrance soaked to the bone from the fierce storm raging outside. "Hold on a minute what's a beautiful dish like you out carting around trunks in the nastiest storm on record?" He caught sight of a beautifully packaged brunette trying to _Locomotor Mortis_ two massive trunks up the castle entrance staircase.

Trista bristled at being called a dish, by a voice that had plagued her for almost seven years during her schooling at Hogwarts. "If you must know, not that it is any of your business; I am creating a studio for Dromi and Rory. Now run along and tinker with some foolish invention of yours." Her voice was cold as ice and laced with venom.

"Tinker with my silly inventions!" George sputtered in indignation, stalking over to confront her, only to gape at her in utter shock with a slacked jawed expression. "Who are you...Trisket?! No way, it ain't bloomin possible that you can be her!" He sat down on the stairs and continued to stare up at her.

Trista saw red at the very nerve of this jester, calling her by that dreaded nickname. The three jesters of Hogwarts otherwise known as Fred, George, and Lee, had bestowed on her their first year at Hogwarts. She bent down and slapped him hard across his face. "You will NEVER call me that again, George Lionel Arthur Weasley!" She was beyond furious and had been waiting five years to let him have what for.

"I'm not a cat that you can kick around or dump at the Yule Ball, because of some cheeky bet that you had with Lee and Fred! I was a shy little fool who thought there was a heart inside that pirate shell of yours! I was obviously sorely mistaken!!" She took another breath before continuing to let him have it by slapping him again. "I can't believe that I ever helped your sorry ass pass your O.W.L.'S or any of your classes! I suppose that I didn't wish to stoop to your level, so I took the high road, and didn't leave you hanging out to dry! And unlike your worthless corpse, I actually graduated with all O's on my N.E.W.T'S, while you and your half-brained brother are nothing but Hogwarts dropouts!" She slapped him yet a third time again.

George was seeing stars from the force of the blows that Trista had afflicted to his face. She had dug up a moment in his life that he sorely wished he could have a do-over on. She'd been the square of his class, a meek little kitten of a girl. But, under all of that was a girl with a heart as pure as gold. She had taken it on herself to secretly tutor him in many of his classes. He had asked her to the Yule Ball, because he'd fancied her more than he'd wanted to ever admit, and it was an event that he hadn't felt she should miss. Fred and Lee had found out days before, which had caused him to lose his nerve to go on with their date. So as soon as the dancing began he'd ditched her. Now the miracle of it all was that despite all of that she still looked over his assignments, leaving him nasty little sketches of him, often after any commentary about his school assignment. She was a genius at drawing and all that. Deep down he had know that one day she would be a famous artist, so he had secretly treasured every doodle that she had given him, and kept them in a box at home in his closet.

"That was ages ago! I was a prat kid then! I've become a respectable executive now! Hell! I'm even more famous than Zonko's!" George stood up to his full height that had him towering over her five foot five inch frame.

Trista planted her hands on her hips and glared defiantly up at him. "You've only made a success out of exploiting your family and friends relationships! This proves that you're the same pirate that you've always been! You get a sick thrill out of exploiting other people's feelings and its all in the name of a quick sell! You George Weasley will forever be lost in your childish pranks and worthless inventions!" She nearly jumped out of her skin when her trunks levitated and made their way up the stairs to where Severus, Dobby, and her Aunt Sibyll were standing.

"Is this young man bothering you, Trista dear?" Sibyll shot George a scathing glare.

Severus finished giving Dobby instructions to where the trunks belonged and in an instant both the elf and the trunks vanished. Now he was focusing on George and Trista. "Yes Miss Monet, did Mr. Weasley try to cause you any trouble?" He glared menacingly down at George. "If so I will personally throw him down the hole at the foot of the Whomping Willow. He can crawl back to that pathetic shack of his!"

Even though, the thought of that was highly amusing, let alone tempting, she had no wish to let George face the wrath of Severus Snape. "We were just looking back on old times. We haven't seen or talked to each other in three years. There was no harm done. Now would you kindly tell me where Dobby was taking my trunks?" She was now calm and serene.

"To the family wing on the seventh floor, I assumed the trunks contained some of your finished portraits." Severus didn't believe her for a second. It was clear the two of them had been in the middle of a heated discussion, after all they had heard them yelling at each other from inside the Grand Staircase. "Your Aunt Sibyll and I were about to have some dinner would you care to join us?"

George was floored by the new Professor Trelawney; she seemed to have undergone the same metamorphoses as Trista had. He was dumbfounded and speechless.

"That's kind of you to offer, but I don't wish to intrude on your evening. I shall set up the studio for Rory and Dromi and then catch a bite to eat afterwards." Trista sent George a final seething look. "Mr. Weasley it was an experience seeing you again." She marched up the stairs as proud as she pleased as if George didn't exist in her world.

This left George to mull over who had just reentered his life. He still fancied Trista now more than ever, not because of her new look, but because his meek little kitten had grown claws, and was a little firebrand. The storm was easing up outside. He did an about-face and headed towards the front doors of the castle, but not before snapping a picture for the morning paper. Sybil and Severus, as an item to him was beyond rational thought and a perfect foil for the paper. "Have a nice date you two and don't get all crazy." That said he exited through the castle doors.

--

Chapter 39

Bending the rules

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	40. Bending the Rules

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 39

Bending the rules

--

Hang onto your wizarding hats because this one is going to be one Firebolt broom ride of a chapter...

--

Hermione poured the potion that Severus had prepared for her, down the drain of the sink in her bathroom. She knew that if her plan was going to work then she had to act quickly. She turned the taps on in the shower to make it sound as if she were warming her chilled body up under the hot spray of the shower. She estimated that it would buy her at least thirty minutes of time allowing her to do what she must and then get back with no one the wiser.

"Desperate times call for drastic measures." She stripped out of her soaking wet clothing, pulled on some dry warm sweats, expertly braiding her hair, so it would be out of her way during her decided plan of action. "I knew that this was going to come in handy." She opened a compartment in her trunk and took out a glass case that contained a Time Turner. She took it out of its case, and set it around her neck.

"Hmm the Nimbus is never going to get me where I wish to go, which means that I'm going to have to borrow Ginny's Firebolt. It was fate that in honor of his taking on the title of HBP, some of the elder wizards bestowed on Harry their invisibility cloaks."

She draped the invisibility cloak that she had been given by Harry over her traveling cloak so she was completely cloaked from sight. Adding her wand to her arsenal was the final step to beginning stage one of her plan. "Excellent he will never know that I've even gone."

She morphed into Princess, easily slipping passed Ginny and Luna, who were sitting on her bed trying to think of a way to comfort her.

Hermione was successfully borrowing the Firebolt when Mab appeared behind her. "What you are about to try could very well backfire on you. Time is not something to be taken lightly."

Hermione whirled around so fast the hood of her cloak flew off her head, exposing her whereabouts to Mab. "Unless by chance you wish our world to be disclosed, which I know that you do not, then you will not stop me."

Mab knew very well what the repercussions of the death of Hermione's parents would eventually cause their world. "Are you prepared to face the consequences of what you are trying to do? Be warned they may very well destroy what you have with my grandson."

"So be it then." Hermione had her mind made up. "I think that my plan is foolproof. You see through the wonders of modern Muggle technology I know the exact time and place of the accident. When I pull this off no one will be any the wiser."

"I see that your mind is set. Very well, I believe that two turns on the device should more than suffice. Remember you must arrive back here at the exact time that you left." Mab reminded her of the rules and vanished.

"Yes, yes I know... 'If not then dire consequences will befall me'..." Hermione pulled the hood back over her head and headed out of Ginny's room and right into Harry's arms. :I have to do this don't try to stop me.:

:Did you honestly think that I was going to let you go try the impossible alone? I've been watching you with our new map. I saw you sneak in here. Then when First-Grams appeared behind you that settled it for me, and I knew that you were actually going to go through with it.: Harry was also dressed for travel under the guise of an invisibility cloak. He was not pleased with her.

:I didn't want to have you included in breaking one of our world's cardinal rules. Although, this will be much easier since I won't have to avoid you when I return.: Hermione weighted the pros and cons carefully in her head and then decided that Harry would be an asset to her plan.

:Sweetness, I would have known the second you left the castle. So believe me its better that we do this together, rather than have you face my wrath when you returned. I would have been beyond put out with you.: The two of them made their way up to the stargazing tower. Finding the storm had blown itself out, causing an unusually large rainbow to appear between Hogsmeade and the castle.

:Let's do this then.: Hermione set the chain around both of their necks and activated the Time Turner, by turning it over twice, sending the two of them back in time. "I will never get used to that. Let's see its 3:00pm now which leaves us exactly three hours until the accident occurs."

Harry took the Firebolt out of her hands. "I'll fly while you ride as passenger and for Merlin's sake hold on tight to me." Harry mounted the front of the broom giving her enough room to get on behind him.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled her face against his back. "How's that?"

"Perfect sweetheart now let's go save your parents." The two of them streaked off south towards their destination.

--

By five they were in the exact place where the accident was to take place, and had taken to hiding out in the orchard that bordered the road of the soon-to-be accident scene.

"We're Apparating to Hogsmeade for our trip back home; because there's no way that I'm going to be subjected to that again." Hermione recalled the near miss with an airbus.

"Look, if you had kept you hands at my waist we wouldn't have wavered from our flight path." Harry glowered down at her.

Hermione's face flushed a little and she hastily changed the subject by pulling the article that she had printed out of her pocket. "Yes, um, well, it says here in the article the inebriated person driving the SUV wasn't alone. Evidently, his sibling was with him and they only suffered a case of severe whiplash." She had no clue what his plan was, so now was the time to ask him. "How are we going to stop him from smashing into my parents? His blood alcohol level was off the charts and it seems that he was narcotized as well."

Harry had come up with a plan, but it was beyond risky. "I'll fly across his hood with the Firebolt and he'll end up smashing into the orchard instead of your parents Aston Martin."

Hermione bit down on her lip as she took in his plan. "That's way too perilous, Harry! What if the SUV grazes you? I mean he was going over 100 miles per hour!"

Harry's mind was set. "It's the only way." He took off his cloaks and handed them to her. "I can't risk them getting caught on something, it's going to be touch-and-go as it is."

Hermione launched herself into his arms. "I don't want to lose you!"

"I can do this, angel, so no worries okay." He hugged her fiercely. "We're going to save your parents and then head back home." He growled into her hair.

The time was 5:50pm and he had to go.

Hermione kissed him with all her heart willing him to come back to her. "Come back to me." She whimpered.

"Honey, after a kiss like that nothing could stop me from coming back to you." Harry mounted the broom, leaving her under the safety of the apple tree.

At 5:58pm Hermione found a safe place to watch. "Please let this work." She could see the Aston Martin coming up the road and then easily spotted the SUV barreling its way towards them.

A minute later Harry made his move, moving so fast that he looked like a blurry blue streak across the SUV's hood. It was more than enough to cause the driver to lose control of his car and veer into the orchard smashing over six trees before the SUV had finally stopped. Steam billowed out of what was once the front of the Car.

Hermione watched as her parents pulled over, hugged each other for a moment or two, before calling for emergency services on their mobile. That done they went to see what they could do to help. "It had to be this way...there was no other choice."

Harry sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. "Let's go find a place where we can hide for an hour." They both vanished from the orchard.

--

At 6:55pm the two of them returned to the stargazing tower where Hermione snuck back to her bathroom.

Ginny and Luna were sitting on her bed pouring over the scrapbook.

"Are you composed enough so we can focus on the Rory and Dromi's party or do you still need more time to calm down?" Ginny got up and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Your parents almost got into an accident, neither of them were even hurt. It was the driver of the SUV and his passenger that were killed." Luna went over and opened the bathroom door.

_The two had been killed? So they had saved her parents in exchange for the lives of two others. No matter it was a price that she could more than live with. _Hermione, who had just managed to sneak into the bathroom, jumped into the shower just as Luna opened the door. "Sorry about the storm. It's just that I came so close to losing my parents and it hit too close to home." She poured shampoo into her hair and washed it.

"The guy was sloshed and high, as was his passenger they were an accident waiting to happen." Ginny noticed the Time Turner lying in the pile of Hermione's clothing, but said nothing.

"I think it was more who was driving the SUV that set you off." Luna also noticed the Time Turner.

"Yes that was part of the reason." Hermione finished her shower and pulled on her robe. It was then that she noticed the girls were staring down at something in her clothes.

"Did you and Harry go and do another Sirius Black?" Ginny pinned her with a look.

"A Sirius Black? Whatever do you mean by that?" Hermione went about towel drying her hair.

"She means did you use the Time Turner to change an event in time again?" Luna frowned at her.

Hermione walked over and picked up the Time Turner. "I was wearing this all day, because I'm determined to have a first date with Harry. The problem is that I'm not one to bend a cardinal rule." She put the Time Turner away in its case.

"Well desperate times call for desperate measures I guess." Without even thinking twice, Ginny bought her explanation.

"We'll let you get dressed for the party." Luna grabbed Ginny by the arm and the two of them left her to get dressed and closed the door after them.

"Phew that was a close call." Hermione saw that all of her purchases were already hanging in her closet. So she chose a hot pink minidress with all the matching accessories. She was in the mood to celebrate and used a glamour spell too instantly do her hair and make-up. "Now to go find Harry," She left the bathroom and found him lounging on her bed with the scrapbook on his lap.

Harry glanced up from what he was doing and grinned at her. "Gramps gave me more snaps for the book. You look like someone who's in the mood to celebrate tonight. By that I mean you look beautiful." He drank in the sight of her with his intense emerald green eyes.

Hermione walked over to her bed and purred down at him. "You don't look half bad yourself handsome."

"What this?" He winked at her. "Mum had this laying out on my bed with a note pinned on it that read wear this or else." He was dressed in slacks, a dress shirt, sweater, and dress loafers. "I managed to sneak Ginny's broom back to its case while the two of them were in here chatting with you."

Draco knocked on her door. "I believe the two of you have a few presents to set up." He did not seem very happy about something.

"Come on in Draco." The two of them called.

Draco had Ron open the door, because his hands were occupied with the basket containing the kittens. "I believe that one of these is yours and the other two are for Rory and Dromi." He set the basket down on the bed.

Tutt was peering down from his shoulder, stared intently at it as was Isis sitting at his feet.

Ron was holding a very put out Crooks in his arms. "Spill it you two. What did you change with that Time Turner this time?" He pinned the two of them with a knowing look.

"Don't try to deny it. Gin and Luna were muttering about it in the hallway. I told them that you would never dream of breaking that law again and not to ever mention it again. Now what did the two of you do that involved borrowing Ginny's Firebolt?" Draco folded his arms in front him as he waited for an answer.

"To keep our world a secret...We prevented the deaths of her parents, who would have died in that car crash. The two that were killed happened to be distant cousins of Hermione's and the children of a certain aristocrat's mistress." Harry trusted the two of them with their secret. "The two of us prevented that from happening."

"Crikey Harry!! You two must have caused a chain reaction or something!" Ron exclaimed.

"What he means is that many people died this evening all of whom aren't good guys." Draco explained.

Harry put the scrapbook away, so he could focus on the two of them. "Who died in the last three hours?"

"Let me see there's like thirteen people." Draco frowned. "Your former Aunt, Uncle, Aunt Marge, and cousin Dudley all died of heart attacks at six this evening. Then Fudge, Filch, Pettigrew, and my former mother all died of natural causes in Azkaban about the same time. Now here's the kicker that's all over the internet. On hearing of the deaths of her two children the mistress had a massive heart attack in her lover's arms, which caused him to have an attack as well. After hearing that his son had died the shock was too much for his father and he also passed away of a Heart attack, all around a quarter to seven this evening." He completed the list of whom was now no longer in this world to the two of them.

"Thirteen for thirteen...I was wondering how that would eventually right itself." Hermione was the first to say something.

"Thirteen for thirteen?! What the bloody hell do you mean by that?" Ron thought that she was losing it or something.

"She means that thirteen good were allowed to return to the living, so in turn thirteen not so good took their place." Harry explained to Ron not feeling the least bit guilty about what they had done.

"I see, so your little change in the time stream made everything between the land of the living and dead right again." Draco understood what Hermione had meant.

"Exactly, so Harry zooming at like 150 miles per hour across the hood of an SUV barreling down the road at say 105 miles per hour caused a chain reaction that returned a sort of say balance to both worlds." Hermione blurted out what Harry had done.

Harry groaned when the two of them stared at him in horror. "It really wasn't that big of a deal."

Ron's eyes bulged as what Hermione had just described to him flashed through his mind. "Harry, did what across the hood of an SUV?!"

"Bloody hell!! Harry, you could have gotten yourself killed!" Draco glared at Hermione thinking that it had been her hair-brained plan and he had gone along with it. "You really do wish him dead don't you!?"

Hermione bit down on her lip, but said nothing.

"It was the only way to right what had been wronged. The SUV was going I would say 105 miles per hour and I was going 150 miles per hour, so to them I was a split second distraction that got them off the road, and away from Hermione's parent's car." Harry shrugged his shoulders as if it really wasn't that big of a deal.

James was standing in the doorway and had heard nearly everything. The very fact that he could have lost his son hit him hard in the gut.

"DID YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT YOUR LIFE WAS LESS IMPORTANT THAN SAVING THE LIVES OF KATHERINE AND ALEXANDER? THAT EVEN YOU CAN MISCALCULATE AND END UP SPLATTERED ALONG THE ROADWAY! ARE YOU BOTH THAT SELFISH?! THE HELL WITH OUTING OUR WORLD!! I VALUE YOUR LIFE MORE! YOU WILL RETRIEVE THE TIME TURNER FROM ITS HIDING PLACE AND GIVE IT TO ME AT ONCE!" James let loose his wrath on the two of them.

Harry had never seen him this mad nor had Hermione, who obediently raced to go fetch him the Time Turner case. "Dad, I just thought that..."

"…YOU WOULD BOTH TAKE ON A MISSION THAT COULD VERY WELL HAVE GONE HORRIBLY WRONG? DON'T YOU EVER PULL SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN! AS IT IS I'M SORELY TEMPTED TO BAN YOU FROM QUIDDITCH, HOGSMEADE, AND ANY OTHER FREEDOM OR PRIVILEGE THAT YOU MIGHT HAVE FOR ALL OF SEVENTH YEAR! I'M HAPPY THAT TWO OF MY BEST FRIENDS ARE ALIVE, BUT I'M FURIOUS THAT IT'S BECAUSE MY SON TOOK EXTREME MEASURES TO DO IT!"

The storm was once again going at full steam outside.

Harry reluctantly got up off her bed and walked over to face his father. "I can't help it if I have this dangerous habit to make things right again. I reckon six years of risking ones life will do that two a person. I am well aware that what I did was sketchy and will never repeat it."

He took a chance to continue, ignoring his fathers glare. "If you ground us from all activities people will wonder why and start to talk. It could get Hermione and I into trouble and you don't want that anymore than we do. What I did was extreme but it..." He found himself hugged so fiercely by his father that he could barely breathe.

"You are more important to me than anything in this world never forget that or do anything like that again. No matter if it means disclosing our world." James growled hoarsely.

"Dad...I can't... Breathe." Harry gasped for air.

James loosened his hold on his son. "Sorry about that, but you went and scared ten years off my life."

Hermione was standing behind Harry with the Time Turner case in her hands. "I believe this is what you requested, Uncle James." She eyed him warily.

"I'm not sorry that I bellowed at the two of you, but I am sorry that I frightened you." James let go of Harry, so he could focus on Hermione.

Hermione handed him the case. "I'm not sorry for what we did, Uncle James. We set things right again, came back safe, and that's all that really matters."

James handed Harry the case, so he could hug Hermione. "I know that Hermione, but as a parent I can't help but mull over what might have been. Something, the two of you will understand a year or two from now when you become parents."

Lily had come to see what was angering James and saw the Time Turner case in Harry's hands. "I'm going to pretend that I didn't see this and take it back to Uncle Albus." Lily took the case from Harry. "Darling, the party is all set downstairs, so why don't you see if the kitchen has any treats for two puppies. It appears as though the girls have adopted two collie pups. Now as for the rest of you, what was said in this room stays in this room."

"Our lips are sealed." Ron and Draco assured her.

"We're not about to tell anyone about it." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Rory and Dromi found two pups?"

"Eight cats and two pups this is gonna get interesting." James arched a brow at his wife.

"Uncle Sirius will be happier at least." Draco smirked.

"Yes, well, what's done is done. Now the girls will be here anytime now and I want them to walk into a Common Room filled with family shouting Happy Birthday. So finish getting ready and then join us downstairs." Lily was back to focusing on the party.

"We just have to get their presents in other baskets and then we'll be downstairs." Harry knew that his mother was being way to calm about all of it.

:Young man, you and I will talk later!: That said to her son Lily went off to return the Time Turner to Albus. "Good, I will see you downstairs."

"I reckon I'll go see what we can come up with to feed our new pups." James went off to do just that.

"I think Mum took that a little too calmly." Draco shot Harry a look.

"Little brother, I have no doubt that I'll be facing Mum's wrath after the party." Harry went about conjuring baskets for the two kittens and then opened the basket.

Pepper jumped out of it and into his arms causing Crooks to hiss at her.

Hermione took Crooks from Ron and cuddled him. "Be nice Crookshanks. She's your new playmate."

Crooks spat and growled at Pepper.

"He's jealous because Harry's holding Pepper." Ron smirked.

Harry set Pepper down on the bed and Crooks instantly leaped from Hermione's arms into his own. "No one has replaced you, so go make nice with Pepper." Harry held up Crooks, so he was looking eye to eye with the cat then set him down on the bed.

Pepper and Crooks circled each other for a minute or so before engaging in a sort of wrestling match where Pepper easily pinned him and then nipped him in the ear. That was all it took to launch the two of them into a playful courtship.

--

Chapter 40

What the hell were you thinking!?

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	41. What were you thinking?

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 40

What the hell were you thinking?!

--

The fall out continues as more of the family finds out about Hermione and Harry's adventure...George tries to say he is sorry to Trista.

--

Wills was still getting over what his father had just told him on his mobile. His Grandfather, Uncle, his uncle's mistress, and her two grown kids had all died an hour ago, after they had left the palace to head back to Hogwarts. This was enough information to floor the four of them. But the fact the two grown children could have killed his Uncle Alex and Aunt Katherine, had they not lost control of their car, and crashed into an orchard affected him even more. All of which had changed his life forever. He was now the 'Man Who Will Be King' the heir to the throne. "My fate is sealed." He sighed in defeat.

"Your fate has always been the throne, big brother." Henry rolled his eyes at him. "So don't go all melodramatic on us about this."

"I know that, but now I'll have media and press on me 24/7 again." Wills grumbled.

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll protect you from those nasty men and their cameras." Rory growled.

Wills looked over at Rory and chuckled. "I have no doubt that you will, my flame. It's just that I don't wish to subject you to all of that just yet."

"You're of both worlds now. Which means that you can use that to your advantage by going into area's that Muggles can't." Dromi reminded him.

"There ya go, Wills." Henry brought Dromi's hand up to his lips and kissed it. "My angel is right we have a safe haven now."

Dromi blushed.

"We're talking the American vipers also known as television media. The Insider, Access Hollywood, ET, E, Extra, Showbiz Tonight, Primetime Live, 20/20, Barbara Walters, Geraldo Rivera, Good Morning America, The Today Show with Matt and Katie...the list is endless!" Wills buried his face in his hands and one of the pups went to cheer him up with puppy kisses.

"Even Rad wants to cheer you up." Rory kissed Wills cheek and Rad gave her puppy kisses too. "That tickles, Rad." She giggled.

"You don't get it, Rory! Those shots that they snapped this evening when we left the palace with the pups will be front page news! They'll be biting at the bit to get snaps of the two of you now!" Wills tried to get her to understand while trying to fend off, Lady, the other pup.

"If baby brother is correct, we get married in three years or so and then five years after that you're about to be crowned King." Rory was calm as can be. "I'm not a timid little door mouse and can keep the Muggle media in line. I am of Pendragon blood; it's only natural to protect what's mine."

"You're absolutely right, my love. Those sharks aren't going to know what hit them." Wills kissed her on the temple.

"Don't dwell on what's to be. You need to live everyday as it comes. After all, isn't that your mantra, big brother?" Henry picked up Lady and set her in his lap. "Hey, Dan." He tapped on the glass divider. "We need to make a quick stop before we reach the castle. The pups need a potty break."

The divider vanished, "Not a problem mate. We're two minutes from Hogsmeade, so we shall stop just outside town." Dan smiled at him.

"Hey, Dorothy. I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Wills caught sight of a ginormous rainbow about half a mile in front of them and that was the first thing that popped into his head.

"Whatever do you mean by...?" Rory's eyes widened, as they got even closer. "Oh, my stars it looks like a corporal rainbow, but that isn't possible."

"The Weasley twins are up to mischief again." Henry grinned.

"Mischief?! That's going to be very hard for a Muggle to miss! It's at least fifty feet in height and reaches clear to the main gates of the castle!" Dromi couldn't believe her eyes as they pulled to a halt in front of it.

"It's wicked out there. Best make it quick with the pups." Dan didn't seem at all daunted by the rainbow beacon in front of them.

"Oh, I'd say by the looks of this storm, Mum or Dad must be upset about something. I wonder what baby brother did this time." Rory temporarily calmed the storm raging above Hogsmeade. "All set. Now be sure not to let the babies mark the rainbow. It could be bad karma or something." Rory glanced down at Wills.

He was glaring down at his slacks in disgust, because Rad had piddled on them.

"Oh naughty, Lord Radcliffe, he could have you flogged for that offense." She smothered a giggle.

Wills clipped the lead on his collar and exited the limo. "This day just keeps getting better and better." He grumbled under his breath.

Henry, who had already started walking Lady around, wisely eased off on saying any cheeky comment that had instantly popped into his head. Instead he focused on the beacon in front of them. "I was a prat, Paint my world TMM." He read aloud the message that flashed across the apex of the rainbow.

"It looks like one of the twins fancies our Trista. He must have muddled it up completely to risk the wrath of the Ministry." Wills mused.

"Trista Melanie Monet is TMM? She's the complete opposite of him." Henry eyed his brother as if the day had finally caused him to go crackers.

"She's twenty and so is he, both are Hogwarts alumni, no sorry she is and he dropped out. Plus it has GLW there on the corner of the flashing sign. George was the only twin fourth year that wasn't written as having a date for the Yule Ball. More likely Trista is George's version of our Ducky." Wills stated his case to his dumbfounded brother.

"_Reducio_!" Dromi used her new wand to shrink the Rainbow, so it could easily sit on someone's lap. "That is just too darling of an object to let them come out and destroy."

"That's amazing detective work, big brother. You got all of that out of one object and it took Hermione to open your eyes about Dad or all that info on Mum's death." Harry arched a brow at him.

"Shut it, Henry Charles." Wills picked up Rad and went back to the Limo.

Dromi conjured a pretty glass box for the rainbow and set it inside it. "Come along, Henry Charles. Rory temporarily displaced this part of the storm and it's starting up again." The wind once again began to howl its ominous tone, lightning slashed across the dark sky, and the first drops of rain began to fall.

The two of them made a run for the Limo.

A horseless carriage pulled up beside them and Charlie got out of it. "Hi ya, Danny, nasty night for traveling round these parts." He got into the front passenger side of the limo. "Uncle James and Aunt Lily are in moods and so the storm." He glanced into the back of the limo. "Thought you lot might wanna ride all the way up to the castle instead of flounder about in this mess."

Dromi smiled at Charlie. "Let's see that's a Thestral drawn carriage, so you must be Charlie Weasley."

"That I am, lass. Sorry, I haven't been around to introduce myself. Its just that Hagrid's job is endless especially this time of year." Charlie winked at her flashing a winning smile.

Henry, having never been jealous over a girl in his life, was experiencing the urge to deck Charlie. "What happened to living in Romania and studying dragons?" He snarled.

Charlie's eyebrows shot up in surprise at Henry's reaction to him. "I joined the Order and met my Dora, as for the dragons I'll take you into the forest tomorrow and show them to ya if you want."

"Charlie is engaged to Tonks so relax, little brother." Wills chuckled.

"That's right. I'm completely devoted to my own firebrand. You must be Prince Harry the younger brother of Wills." Charlie grinned.

Henry's scowl turned into a grin. "Call me Henry, it's my given name, besides having two Harry's around is a might confusing."

"I doubt that you get into as much trouble as my little brother of sorts, but Henry it is." Charlie noticed a break in the storm and jumped at a chance to get them all settled in the carriage. "I'll get your things while you two get Rory and Dromi into the carriage."

They said their goodbyes to Dan and then made a dash to the carriage.

--

Lily rounded up everyone and they all gathered in the Common Room awaiting twins and their prince's arrival.

"I popped into the Family Owlery, off our star watching tower, this morning to check on Hedwig and found her in one of the nesting boxes with Aristotle watching over her." Harry finally managed to relay to Hermione what had been in the back of his mind all day. "My Hedwig is gonna have owlets."

"No wonder he's been so ratty every time I send him off with a letter. He doesn't want to leave his family." Hermione was putting some ribbon on the baskets containing the kittens.

"Hedwig has been snubbing me or so I thought for a week now, so I brought her up a treat as a peace offering, but now I know that she's just been distracted by her new mate." Harry tried to ignore the scathing looks that Ginny and Luna were shooting their way.

"Wills is going to be in a mood now that he will soon be officially crowned the next in line for the throne of England." Hermione could just imagine her cousin's current mood.

"Then I'll try to keep my poker face on. It's hard enough trying to ignore the glares coming from Luna and Ginny." Harry glanced down at the map in his hands to check on the arrival of the birthday girls. "Mum, they just entered the Grand Staircase so it shouldn't be long now." He told his mother.

Instantly the torches in the Common Room died down and darkened the room. It was almost impossible to spot the thoroughly soaked owl that was perched outside on the windowsill. Draco was the only one that had noticed him and went over to let the poor thing in. "You look like Hermes, so that has to be a Howler from Hermione's parents."

The owl was clutching a scarlet red-letter in its talons.

Hermes delivered the letter to Hermione by landing beside her.

"Hermes? What on Earth are you doing...?" She cringed when she saw the Howler that he had dropped in her lap.

"Talk about your bad timing." Harry watched as it floated in front of her face and then burst open just as his sisters, Wills, Henry, Charlie, and the Pups entered the Common Room.

Alexander Granger's furious voice roared at them...

_HERMIONE ANNE DIANA AND HARRY JAMES MERLIN! WHAT WERE THE TWO OF YOU THINKING? HOW COULD YOU PULL A DANGEROUS STUNT LIKE YOU DID THIS EVENING! _

_YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF SPLATTERED ALONG THE ROAD, HARRY JAMES! _

_OUR LIVES ARE NOT WORTH RISKING YOUR OWN! THE VERY NOTION THAT THE TWO OF YOU USED THAT TIME DEVICE TO CHANGE ANOTHER EVENT IN TIME NEARLY MADE YOUR MOTHER HAVE A STROKE! _

_WE WATCHED THE FOOTAGE OF THE ACCIDENT ON OUR NEW DIGITAL RECORDER! THAT'S HOW WE KNOW THE TRUTH ABOUT WHAT YOU TWO PULLED!_

_IT WAS HARRY ON THAT CONFOUNDED FIREBOLT OF HIS THAT DISTRACTED THE DRIVER BEFORE IT COULD HIT OUR CAR! NOW WHAT IS DONE IS DONE, BUT IF YOU EVER PULL A STUNT LIKE THIS AGAIN I SHALL BE VERY PUT OUT!_

The Howler paused and turned towards Rory and Dromi.

_Katherine and I wish you girls a very happy birthday and boys we are sorry for your loss and the headache that is now going to be bestowed on you both._

Then it turned back to Harry and Hermione.

_WE WILL SEE BOTH OF YOU ON WEDNESDAY AT THE TRAIN STATION!_

Finally, the Howler ripped itself up into a thousand pieces.

Harry felt all eyes in the room focusing on them and said. "Uh, surprise and Happy Birthday."

Dromi calmly walked over to her brother and looked down at him. "You never do anything without good reason, but there are some things that aren't intended to be changed. In this case you were lucky there was no real harm done. You must understand that had you been killed, it would have drastically altered the time stream. You mustn't tamper with time, baby brother; it can cause horrible ripples in the time stream."

"I just want to say that I have gone through more dangerous things on a broom. For instance first year at age eleven, had I not been a natural on my broom my first game of Quidditch could have been my last, for the second task to get to the sorcerers stone when all of those keys were attacking me. Had I not been a natural flyer I would have been impaled and died. Second year, when Dobby tried to help me by jinxing a bludger during my match with Slytherin, which would have seriously injured me with more than a busted up arm had I not been an expert on the broom. Then third year against Hufflepuff during nasty weather conditions, I managed to play cat and mouse with the Dementors because of my skill on the broom. All of these can be viewed or read about in the books and two of them on DVD." He paused for a moment to see what everyone's reaction was and they were all still glaring at him.

:Harry, maybe you should stop.: Hermione did not like the looks that they were giving them.

"More then... Okay I've got more. Fourth year when at fourteen I summoned my Firebolt the same exact broom that I used today and flew brilliantly during the first task of the tournament and outsmarted Empress to get the fake dragon egg. This got high marks by everyone who witnessed it. Fifth year not much with the broom unless you count when Mad Eye nearly froze my ass off on the way to Number Twelve, after the first game of the year Toad Bitch banned me for life from the game. Sixth year I could catch the snitch in a little under two minutes, was Quidditch Captain as well, and all of that with having to kill Tom Riddle running through me brain all the time. So, you see everyone, I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I could do that maneuver with the broom and not get dead." Harry was getting peeved because they were all still glaring at him.

:It's not working Harry, so drop it while you still can.: Hermione hissed.

Harry ignored Hermione and pressed on. "I took a calculated risk to protect a world and home that I don't wish to be discovered by the Muggle World. I care about my people that much." He reached down by his feet and picked up a basket marked Dromi and thrust it at her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! SORRY THAT I RUINED MUM AND DAD'S PRECIOUS SURPRISE FOR THEIR DARLING LITTLE ANGELS!" Something snapped inside him as years of enduring Dudley's Birthdays flashed in his mind.

"THIS IS LIKE DUDLEY'S BIRTHDAY ALL OVER AGAIN! I'M SO NOT IN THE MOOD TO ENDURE ANOTHER ONE LIKE IT! SO, MOTHER, YOU CAN TAKE YOUR PRECIOUS PARTY FOR MY SISTERS AND SHOVE IT! I'M SO OUT OF HERE!" He threw the map at Hermione vanishing Merlin style in a blinding flash of turquoise and gold light.

--

"Harry has only had three Birthday parties in his seventeen years. That being his first birthday, his sixteenth, and his seventeenth years. Where as, his sisters have had you both for exactly sixteen years this Halloween. He had to endure his cousins birthdays complete with innumerable presents for fifteen long years. So I would say that all of this fuss over the twins has dredged up bad memories." Hermione set the map down, so she could pick up the other basket, and carried it over to Rory. "Happy Birthday, Rory. Now if you don't mind my prince needs me." She went in search of her prince.

Draco hastily picked up the map, tapped it with his wand, and whispered. "Adventure accomplished." To clear it.

Lily was bawling on James shoulder. "I'm a horrible mother!"

"We aren't horrible parents, sweetheart, just clueless about our son." James comforted her.

"The thing is that Harry would never say that in a million years." Ron was puzzled by Harry's actions. "It's just not his thing to be selfish like that."

"He's just had a long trying day, besides everyone cracks eventually." Draco stowed the map in his pocket.

"What all of you are forgetting is the two of them still have the memory of her parent's deaths in their minds." Minerva knew exactly what was peeving her nephew. "It stung to be scolded about saving his godparents lives."

"They risked everything to save Buckbeak and Sirius and that was at the age of thirteen. It does not surprise me in the least that they chose to do the same for her parents." Albus wasn't the least bit angry or put out about their actions. "I believe that it's beneficial that he's finally allowing his feelings to show. Our Harry has been emotionally reined in for so long that we are finally seeing some of how he truly feels and this is very healthy for our boy."

"Harry put the Wizarding World and its people above his own life. Which is as the true heir to the throne should act. It takes true bravery, courage, and character to do these things over and again since the age of eleven. In a way today was just another day on-the-job for him." Stephen was proud of him.

James instantly saw red. "Damn it father!! He doesn't have to do all of this alone anymore! He isn't alone anymore, because he has all of us! We aren't going anywhere! He's stuck with us for an insanely longtime! The way this world treated him during his fifth year was UNFORGIVABLE! They deserve to be outed to the Muggles for that offense alone! They were going to throw my boy in Azkaban for defending himself against the Dementors that TOAD BITCH sent after him! I say that we need to be outed so they can learn to fend for themselves! My son should not have to continually bail their sorry asses out all the time! It's not fair to him or Hermione! Those two deserve to have a happy stress free life!"

"No offense Uncle James, but Harry'd be bored out of his mind without any action or excitement in his life. He's just too used to it now." Ron made the mistake of opening his mouth.

Lily let him have it. "Then he can bloody well get unaccustomed to it!"

"ENOUGH!" Rory shouted to make herself heard. "Saving people comes as natural as breathing to Harry and that's never going to change! Now as for this party, well, it was a wonderful thought, but you should have known after everything that went down today, that it might cause an inverse reaction in baby brother."

"He'll come down after he stops brooding. Right now what our boy wishes is some space for a while. He did this all the time at number twelve." Sirius walked over to Henry and took Lady out of his arms. "Now this is more like it a pup is the perfect pet."

"Why don't we turn this party into a celebration in honor of all of us being together as a family?" Anna suggested.

"Smashing idea, Grams!" The girls hugged her.

--

Harry stood in what would eventually be his brother and sisters nursery. "What's up with me? Why did I go ape shit about my sisters party? It has to be the day getting to me." He went over and sat down on the window seat. It was then that he saw there was another ginormous rainbow shining like a beacon in the distance. _Focus on making it up to the parents and then kill the twins. _Harry felt the signs of a tension headache building between his eyes.

"Harry, you did nothing out of line." Hermione walked into the room. "They were tactless for even going through with this party."

"I was a prat in front of my parents, friends, and family! I ruined my sisters' birthday party and to top it off I'll be hauled in when the twins are brought in for breaking every bylaw that we have!" Harry's day was just getting worse by the second.

Hermione walked over and looked out the window. "What were those two imbeciles thinking?! That is over fifty feet tall and part of it is on the castle grounds! Unless they have an anti-Muggle device on it they're going to be tarred and feathered by your grandfather!"

"No, really ya think!" Harry rolled his eyes at her. "That isn't important, but making this up to my parents is!"

"In my search for you I found Trista. She looks smashing by the way..." Harry glared at her so she got back on track. "Well, anyway, she's on your sisters' floor setting up a studio for them."

Harry pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. "Brilliant thinking as usual, angel mine! You just gave me a smashing idea about how I can make this up to my parents."

The two of them ported up to the studio.

--

Trista kept her mind off seeing George again by arranging her friend's studio.

"So what if he's handsome and successful. He's still the same court jester that he always was." She surveyed the space that had the perfect light for an artist's studio. She had set up two worktables on opposite sides of the room. "It's not much, but it's a start."

The easels were stored in a cupboard with all the paints, brushes, canvases, and other supplies that took up one wall of the room.

"Not much? It looks top-notch to me." Harry and Hermione appeared behind her.

Trista was startled out of her thoughts. "Your highnesses... I didn't hear either of you come in."

"He's now Merlin-in-training, so he doesn't Apparate like normal wizards. In fact he has moved beyond using the wand. He is right though this is a wonderful studio." Hermione smiled at Trista. "Trista, it's just Harry and Hermione, not your highnesses."

"Aren't the two of you supposed to be down at the party?"

"We got a Howler just as my sisters walked in." Harry was honest in answering her. "So after pleading my case to everyone, I told off my parents, and left."

"We saved my parents using a Time Turner that I got fifth year from the Dept of Mysteries. My parents didn't like our method of preventing their premature demise. So they sent the Howler." Hermione sat down in a chair.

"I can see why you would wish to change your parent's fate. I can also understand how an event like that would eventually lead to the discovery of our world. One would think that they would applaud your bravery for preventing that." Trista frowned.

"I flew my old Firebolt across a Muggle Sport Utility Vehicle's hood at 150 mph, while said car was going at least 105mph, so it wouldn't crash into her parent's car." Harry explained more of why everyone was cheesed at them.

"In that case my advice to you would be to focus on your studies and to stay away from bad influences like George Weasley or his twin. They're nothing but trouble… Now as for how to make nice again with your parents, might I suggest that you give them these?" She walked over to a trunk and opened it. "I finished them a while ago." She got out two paintings. The first was of Harry and Hermione barely at the age of one and almost two chasing after a snitch that playfully buzzed around them. The second was of Harry, Hermione, and Draco as babies toddling after bubbles that James and Sirius were conjuring for them.

"I was gonna ask if you would paint a mural for the twin's nursery both here and at Sanctuary, but this will work just as well." Harry was amazed at the detail of her work.

"Oh, I'll do that anyway, but that will be with Rory and Dromi." Trista with a wave of her wand went about gift wrapping the two paintings. Then she handed one to each of them. "These should get the two of you out of boiling oil."

"Trista did George do something horrible to you?" Hermione blurted out.

"You see when you happen to be in the same class year and House as the Weasley twins and are a shy timid little door mouse, you don't leave school without a few scars." Trista went about giving the studio one last going through before going down to tell her friends.

Bandit streaked into the room and into her arms.

"That's Bandit, seeing as we have the pups, please feel free to take him home." Harry suggested.

Lily and James stood in the doorway.

"He really seems quite taken with you." Lily was holding the box containing the rainbow in her arms.

James was cuddling Rad in his arms. "Yes, I insist that you take him home. He's ¾ Kneazle, so he'll be the perfect companion for you."

"Of course I'll take him home. He's adorable and I do get lonely at my studio." Trista cuddled him close. "May I ask where you acquired the rainbow case? It really is truly lovely."

"Actually, we came up here to invite you three downstairs to the family gathering and to give you this. It's a smaller version of the one that's larger-than-life outside on the castle grounds." Lily walked over and set the glass case on one of the tables. "Dromi shrank it and put it in this case for you."

Trista looked carefully at the case and read the message. She felt like throttling George or kissing him, it was a moronic yet endearing gesture on his part. "How big is the one outside?"

"Oh, it's about fifty feet high and the length of it reaches from Hogsmeade to the castle lawn." James grinned.

"The nerve of that brat... If he thinks that this, or what's outside will soften my heart towards him... After what he did then he is..." She walked outside onto the terrace, saw the rainbow, and sighed. "Probably right...Oh, George you big goofball that's a beautiful apology."

"What did that boy do to resort to groveling like that?" James stared at the rainbow and then at her.

"That's between George Lionel and me. Harry has something to give and then say to you. Come along Hermione we'll ask Professor Dumbledore if he can arrange to have the other one sent to your parents tonight." Trista and Hermione left them out on the terrace.

"I'm sorry about my behavior downstairs in the Common Room. I never act that way and I hope that this makes up for it." He handed his mother his peace offering.

"Take Lord Radcliffe while I look at your peace offering with your mother." James set the pup in his arms.

"Hey, there Rad." Harry cuddled the pup in his arms. "You're named after a very brilliant young man." Rad licked his face and Harry laughed.

"Oh James, this makes up for all of those snaps that we lost. I remember the kids spending hours chasing after your conjured bubbles." Lily was beyond touched by his gift.

"Trista is a master artist to recreate this moment in time. If she had a snap of this then maybe dad has more and we can rebuild our album again." James loved the gift.

"Gramps has spies everywhere, so odds are there's more where this came from. Hermione has a painting of her and me chasing after a snitch. Oh andTrista, Rory, and Dromi are going to paint murals for both the nursery here at the castle and the ones in Sanctuary. I also forgot to tell you that I bought loads of toys for the twins today." Harry was feeling good about himself again.

"Shall we go downstairs and join the rest of the family. I believe that Wills got Alex to send a video file of your stunt through the computer. There's food and cake for all, so what do you say that you join us." James smiled at his son.

"I'd like that." Harry smiled back. "The family gathering that is, not watching my stunt. I mean seeing it will give me nightmares, doing it was more than enough." Harry chattered away at them as they went down to join the others.

--

Chapter 41

I will never do it again!

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	42. I swear that I will never do it again!

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 41

I swear that I won't do that again!

--

Harry continues to under go the scrutiny of his family about his rash heroic actions to save Hermione's parents...George comes clean about something...

--

Tonks was sitting on Charlie's lap, who was looking at something that she'd captured with her Omnioculars.

"I tell ya, Charlie. Those two are gonna give me premature gray hair. It's me job to keep them out of harms way. That by the way has become loads easier since you blackmailed Ron into giving you that map. When the map showed two sets of them at once in two different locations then I knew that they were off on an extreme adventure or somethin like that."

Charlie replayed the daredevil maneuver repeatedly changing the angles to see it from all sides. "Bloody hell... He's barely got an inch of clearance between the cars hood and the broom. Not even Krum could pull a maneuver like that off and live to tell about it."

"King's captured the whole thing with his camera. He was trying out a new high-speed film. If they turn out they'll have more snaps for that scrapbook of theirs." Tonks closed her eyes and tried to relax.

Wills had finished downloading the file from her parents and was viewing it in the Media room. "No way in bloody hell! No wonder they received that Howler! It's a bloomin miracle that he managed to even pull that off!" Wills exclaimed.

"Another inch and he bloody well could have been splattered along the side of the road!" Henry whistled under his breath.

"I still can't believe he pulled it off!" Ron's eyes bulged as he watched it play again. "That's beyond impossible even Krum would've gone splat!"

"No one would ever dream of trying anything like that." Draco had known that Harry was fearless, had nerves of steel, but not to the extent that he would have had to have to pull off the maneuver that he had done today.

"Harry needs therapy if doing something as insane as that didn't give him the shakes." Luna frowned.

"Did it ever occur to any of you that Hermione was going to try that herself?" Ginny jumped to Harry's defense. "If Harry hadn't been keeping an eye on her with his map, I am beyond certain that a tragedy very well might have occurred tonight."

"She does have a point. I can see Ducky losing all reason after hearing that her parents had died and then devising a plan of action to change things using the Time Turner." Wills paused the screen.

"She wouldn't have wanted to include Harry, because the repercussions of getting caught would have been dire. We're talking life in Azkaban." Draco nodded agreeing.

"Baby brother has a link with Hermione." Rory was cuddling Ginger in her arms. "He wouldn't allow her to do something that major by herself."

"If she had and survived he would have never forgiven her for risking her life. It would have caused irreparable damaged to their relationship." Dromi was cuddling Mystic.

"That's really true. You see Harry can risk his neck, but she can't, it just isn't done. Especially, when it comes to riding a broom." Ron agreed.

"Exactly, Ron. There's no one better on a broom than Harry and Hermione is nowhere near the skill level that he is. She would've gotten her pretty neck hurt or worse killed." Draco had seen enough, so he left the room with Tutt perched on his shoulder.

Outside in the Common Room Harry was growling at Charlie. "No thanks, big brother!! I do not wish to see my near death experience, so I'll pass. How the hell did Tonks track us anyway?"

"I'm your royal guard. It's my job to know where you are always. Whether it be on or off school grounds." Tonks yawned, it had been long trying day.

"If he doesn't wish to see it then I sure as hell do." James took the Omnioculars from Charlie and watched as if in real-time what his son had done on the broom. "If I hadn't vowed to your Mum to ease off on the drinking, I would be off to get rip-roaring drunk now." His face had paled considerably and he looked as if he needed to lie down.

"Kings got snaps of it with his camera, using new high-speed film, in case the two of them wanted to add them to their scrapbook, and to make sure that he hadn't been seeing things. I was using the Omnioculars to catch sight of them and he was using his tweaked up camera to do the same." Tonks opened one eye to glance up at James.

"No one can ever see those snaps other than all of us here tonight. This never happened and those two were never near that road." James got deadly serious.

"Relax Uncle James; Kingsley is upstairs in Uncle Stephen's darkroom developing the snaps. No press is gonna know anything, unless you count my brothers brooding over there by the windows." Charlie reassured him.

"No worries there, Uncle James. We're running with the story on the deaths at Azkaban. Fudge, Narcissa, Filch, and Pettigrew all died at six this evening." Fred looked over at them.

George, who had been staring off into space, snapped out of it when his brother elbowed him in the ribs. "We've also discovered from a trusted Muggle source of ours that Harry's former wardens, lardo cousin, and evil Aunt have met their makers as well, all of natural causes of course. Add the royals and you have thirteen deaths to match up with thirteen lives which were recently given new leases on life."

"So that's thirteen extreme good in exchange for thirteen evil. I would say the world made out nicely with that exchange don't you." Trista arched a brow at the twins. She, Hermione, and Albus had returned from arranging to send off the painting to her parents. She walked in on the middle of Fred and George discussing their front page with James, Harry, Tonks, and Charlie.

"And who might you be a long lost cousin or something?" Fred had no clue who this lovely young lass was, but surmised that she was either from James or Lily's family.

"I'm Melanie Monet, a new friend of Rory and Dromi's. My Aunt is Sibyll Trelawney. I also work freelance for my godfather, Stephen Pendragon, as his Wizarding portrait maker of sorts." Trista responded coolly. "And you two must be Hogwarts infamous Weasley twins. Which one of you created the beacon outside?"

"That eyesore is all George's creation. He's gone all daft over some female who can't stand him." Fred glared at his twin.

"You don't say." Trista locked eyes with George. "Whatever did you do to her to have to grovel so badly to risk Azkaban?"

"I burned her really badly once upon a moon and now I have to see if I can woo her back into my good graces again." George answered truthfully speaking from his heart.

"In that case I wish you all the luck in the world, because it surely looks as if you have a lot to be sorry for. Though, a fifty-foot apology may not be even close to making her change her view towards you. Next time might I suggest something smaller more personal?" With that said she left him to ponder her words. "Goodnight."

"Women think that they know everything." Fred huffed.

"Boys, take it from someone who learned the hard way. Women often do know everything; it's us men who are clueless idiots." James went to go find Lily.

"I dare you to say that to any of the girls in this family, because you'll end up being jinxed so badly that we would have to take you to St. Mungo's to have you sorted out. Maybe just possibly George wants to have a go with a relationship that isn't safe like him dating Alicia Spinnet." Harry was annoyed with Fred for not supporting George.

Fred did not like his attitude. "Well now not every bloke wishes to be like some loyal ass lapdog!" He sneered.

"I feel so sorry for you, because with an attitude like that, you're never going to have anything to love besides your precious money. It will never keep you warm at night nor can it share something wonderful with like having a child." Hermione let Fred have it.

"Just because I choose not to become dopey-eyed and mindless over a female does not mean that I'm pathetic and heartless!" Fred's face was flushing red with temper.

"No, it means that you're either a very shallow person or are someone who's afraid to share his heart with someone special." Hermione had to explain what she meant to him. "I know that you aren't shallow, so it has to be the latter of the two."

"Look, I don't have the time or energy that it takes to manage a serious relationship, but if my brother wants to attempt it then that's his problem not mine!" Fred stalked off.

--

"So, big brother what's going on between you and Miss Monet?" Harry saw that George was watching Trista chat with his sisters.

"She was in my same class year and in Gryffindor. She was a shy timid little mouse, who usually kept to herself. Fred, Lee, and I loved pulling pranks on her, because she was such an innocent. That was until I found her curled up third year in a corner cryin her eyes out, because she had just lost her parents. She looked at me with those soulful cornflower blue eyes of hers and from that moment on something changed between us. Fred was sick with the flu in Hospital wing, so he never knew that I actually started a sort of secret friendship with her. I let her cry on my shoulder and in turn she offered to look over my class work, before I turned it in, or tutored me on subjects I found boring. She was my Hermione in a way." George kept his voice just loud enough for the two of them to hear him.

"George, you didn't call her some sick nickname did you?" Hermione frowned.

"Fred and Lee called her Trisket or Melancholy Melly. I did too, but just first and second year... Not after we became friends." He added hastily when Hermione shot him a murderous glare.

"That isn't why she's making you grovel is it. You did something worse didn't you, George." Hermione growled.

"Sixth year I decided that since the Yule Ball was being held that she shouldn't be left out of it. So I asked her to the ball...it took some time, but she reluctantly agreed to go with me as friends. The day before the Ball... Lee found out about whom I was taking and blabbed to Fred. He assumed that I was going with her, cuz I was going to play some cruel joke like ditching her at the Ball." George turned to glare out the windows his voice had turned dark and bitter.

"Oh George, tell me that you didn't..." Hermione now knew why there were bad feelings between George and Trista.

"I was young and an idiot okay.I was weak all right and yes I escorted her to the Ball. We sat at a table closest to the doors and in the shadows. After dinner was over I ditched her. I just wasn't strong enough to endure the ramifications of being teased relentlessly by Fred and Lee." George sat down on the window seat and buried his face in his hands.

"George after pulling something like that you're lucky that she's even speaking to you!" Hermione was disappointed in him.

"Merlin's beard, big brother! You have a lot to make up to her and that rainbow just isn't going to cut it." Harry set a consoling hand on his shoulder.

"She was toasted at me, but still managed to continue with the homework reviews. Although, instead of a piece of parchment commenting on what was right and wrong on them, she also had added artwork on them usually depicting me in some horrible state of being." George looked up at the two of them.

"So, it's been three years since the two of you have seen each other and you both bumped into each other somewhere or here in the castle. So how did you react when you saw her?" Hermione could only imagine what his reaction had been.

"Well, I was floored by her new look and she was a cool as ice with me...so I forgot myself and called her Trisket. That little blunder got me this bruise on me cheek. She slapped me senseless, told me off, reminded me of my past blunders, insulted me even more, and left me pretty much speechless." George shrugged his shoulders.

"So, now you wish to have another chance with her...Flashy things like that Rainbow outside will never work. Trista is a master painter and that's just an eyesore." Hermione clued him in.

"I wanted her to see that I was openly saying I was sorry to her." George pouted.

"Might I suggest ever-blooming flowers? Find out what kinds of top of the line Wizarding artist supplies there are and then make a gift basket to give to her in person. On second thought in your case it may be safer just to send it to her." Hermione gave him some pointers.

"You find out what she likes and then slowly shower her with surprises until she eventually either jinxes you into next year, gets a restraining order, or warms up to you again. If she warms up to you again then all that you need do is follow your heart and for gods sake be a man don't give into peer pressure again." Harry suggested.

"Thanks for the advice. I have to put tomorrow's issue to bed, so it will be ready for the morning delivery." George got up, said his goodbyes, and then left.

Harry went to pull Hermione into his arms, only to be dragged off into the other room by Ron and Wills. "Guys, I really don't wish to see it!"

It was no use because the screen was playing the accident footage from Hermione's parent's digital recorder.

"I'm seriously gonna be sick now." The reality of what he had done finally hit him hard.

His torture however was far from over for Charlie forced him into a chair, so he could view what was on the Omnioculars and put them up to his eyes. This was ten times worse.

"I get the point and I swear to you that I will never do it again!" He shoved him away.

Kings held up two photos, which showed him in action barely missing the hood of the SUV.

That caused him to break out in a cold sweat, his stomach began to roll, and he felt like he was going to pass out. "Get out of my way!! I'm going to be sick!" He raced out of the room in search of the nearest bathroom.

"What did you do to him?" Hermione was not happy with them, but then again neither were they at her, so they gave her a taste of what Harry had just seen. Two minutes later she had fainted in Wills arms.

--

Chapter 42

Gift from the heart

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	43. Gift from the Heart

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives****Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 42

Gift from the heart

--

A gift from the heart is the best treasure of all...

--

Rory and Dromi had seen their studio and instantly began working on the portraits for their guys using photos that they had lent them of their mother.

"I hope the boys finally went to bed." Dromi yawned.

"Them? Last I checked it was going on six in the morning." Rory stretched to get some of the kinks out of her body.

"Once we get started on a painting it's hard for us to take a break from it."

"All of this great stuff inspired us to work our guy's presents." Rory took a step back from the easel and studied her work.

Trista walked into the studio to check on them. She had stayed overnight at the castle. "Your brother is sleepwalking while taking the pups out. It's amazing to me how he can look wide-awake and still be asleep."

"Rumor has it that baby brother sleepwalked his way through sixth year, because he spent every waking moment of his free time preparing for his final battle, and making it look like everything was peachy keen to everyone around him." Rory was touching up the background of her painting.

"Daddy says that he's done that since he was a baby. He even talks to you when he's like that." Dromi stood back and looked at her finished masterpiece.

Trista set Bandit down, so she could look at the twins creations, and not worry that he would stick his paws out or touch them. "The princes are downstairs using that amazing Muggle computer and are I believe the Muggle term is chatting with their father on it." She stood behind Dromi and gasped when she saw the portrait. "Dromi this is amazing. You have captured the very essence of the Princess."

Rory walked over to look. "She's right sis this is amazing."

Trista went to look at Rory's painting hers also gave you the feeling the subject was going to walk off the canvas and say hello. "Is that offer to help me with the Four Hearts Collection still good, because the two of you are natural born master artists." She turned to smile at them.

"Gramps wants you to try the impossible. Of course we want to help you." Rory and Dromi hugged her. "You're our friend."

"You two are the best." Trista hugged them back.

"So, what do we call you in public Trista or Melanie?" Dromi winked at her.

"It's okay to go by your middle name it's what I go by."

"I wasn't in the mood to deal with Fred Weasley or reveal that I'm TMM." Trista sighed. "George sure did look dreary though."

"After what you told us he deserves to be dreary for a bit." Dromi wasn't at all pleased with George.

"Mel, do you fancy him or despise him?" Rory had Bandit in her arms.

"Yes, Melanie, do you have feelings for him?" Dromi echoed her sister's inquiry.

Trista looked torn about how to answer them, but finally broke down, and came clean with them about her feelings. "It's not that simple. You see it's been three years since I've last seen him and it dredged up all sorts of long since buried emotions towards him. He was such a pirate around everyone, always the mischief-maker, or the motley fool. That side of him is a follower, especially when it comes to his twin, and Lee Jordan." She curled up on the window seat and thought back to when she was a student here at the castle.

"I thought that he was a jerk, until one day when he proved just how wrong I was. When I was thirteen, I lost my parents and it devastated me. I went somewhere to cry. George found me curled up crying and offered me a candy to cheer me up. I reacted to that by crying even harder, so he poured out his prized bag of Wizarding treats in front of me and pleaded with me to stop crying. I looked up at him with miserable eyes, grabbed up a fistful of the candy, threw it at him, snarled at him that my parents had died, and that I wished to be left alone. George did something unexpected he sat down next to me, pulled me into his arms, told me to tell him about my parents, and that it was okay if I wanted to cry on his shoulder. This was very unexpected because I had always thought of him as a cruel and beastly boy." Trista smiled. "We became fast friends after that, which was a godsend for him. You see he wasn't doing very well in the classes that weren't interesting to him. He would bring me candy and I would help him with his studies or listen to his ideas. He really is quite brilliant."

"Only, he valued staying in favor with his twin, which is why he chickened out at the Yule Ball. That was years ago and he really is sorry. He risked Azkaban to create those rainbows for you." Harry stood in the doorway with the pups sitting obediently at his feet.

"Harry James, it's rude to eavesdrop on other peoples private conversations." Dromi glared at her brother.

"The door was open and these two raced up the stairs to your floor. I wasn't snooping. I knew that you were either sleeping or still painting. I didn't want the pups to interrupt you." Harry was grouchy from lack of sleep and dreaming of what could have gone wrong.

"No harm done you should see your sister's creations."

The pups greeted Trista.

"These two are so adorable."

Harry walked over and looked bleary-eyed at the portraits. "Wow these are brilliant; even I can see that half-blind, and without my specs."

"You're not wearing your contacts or specs and took the pups outside? How in Merlin's name are you maneuvering around the castle half-blind?" Dromi stared at him in disbelief.

"Half-blind as in you're all blurry to me, but I can make out who you are, besides after six years I can walk around this castle blindfolded. Oh, before I forget the two of you are front page news on every paper and news program. Welcome to the club." Harry yawned.

"Nice one baby brother, I nearly believed you." Rory rolled her eyes at him.

"Every tabloid, every major newspaper in the world, every television news media, the internet, and the list goes on." Harry grinned. "They caught the whole puppy scene on film and on tape...particularly the kiss they really loved that. You're TMZ's new darlings."

"Oh, shove back off to bed, after all this is your last weekday morning that you can sleep in for months and months." Rory had to rub that in.

Harry glared at his sister. "Let's go guys. The future Queen of England is being ratty this morning." He and the pups left.

--

"Ratty! Why that cheeky little brat." Rory growled.

"Who's a cheeky brat? Surely not our Harry?" Wills walked in with a stack of papers in his arms and Ginger curled on his shoulder.

"Harry a cheeky brat no way." Henry drawled sarcastically, he had Mystic on his shoulder.

"He mentioned something about the front pages around the world and then said welcome to the club." Rory grumbled. "Said they snapped us kissing after you said yes about the pups."

"Yes, that well why not have a look for yourself." Wills showed her what would be the Tuesday headline of The Sun.

**'Romance shines above remorse as tragedy strikes royal family!'** There was a huge photo of their kiss beside one with the ambulances in the front courtyard as Paramedics and stretchers were rushed inside.

There was another one from another paper this one from The Daily Mail. '**Double visions, Queen of Heart's sons find love with identical twin sisters!' **A picture of them with the pups, Henry hugging Dromi, and of Wills kissing Rory were shown. Under that was another article. '**Double tragedy strikes Royals! Charles and Phillip dead after suffering severe heart trauma!' **There was the photo of the ambulance scene.

"They really are like sharks!" Rory rifled through fifty headlines and was beyond appalled.

"Those are actually quite tame. You see they're all being nice because of the deaths in the family." Wills words made her stare at him in horror. "That's nothing compared to what the Telly is reporting, because of it happening the eve before the seventh anniversary of mum's death."

Henry had walked over to see just what the girls had been up to and his heart stopped at the sight of Dromi's painting of his mum. "You've captured my Mum on canvas! Is this going to be a Wizarding portrait?" He was so emotionally impacted by the portrait that he could barely speak.

"That's the plan. Are you angry about it?" Dromi asked softly.

"No, love, I am in no way angry about it." He put his arms around her. "What I am is touched beyond measure."

"Then you like it." Dromi smiled happily up at him.

"Angel, I love it." He kissed the top of her head.

"Rory, he loves his surprise." Dromi called over to her sister.

"See, I told you there was nothing to fret about." Rory looked up from reading one of the articles. "These claim that we bewitched you both. If only they knew the truth then they would probably sell their very souls for the scoop."

Wills was curious about Rory's painting and walked over to look at it. He found himself looking at his mother not dressed as a royal, but in a simple sapphire blue turtleneck, matching leggings, and her favorite loafers. She was smiling happily at him. He felt that she could walk out of the painting, and hug him. He missed her so much that tears burned in his eyes. "No one has ever been able to give me a piece of my mum back, but this is as close as it gets." He growled hoarsely.

"We haven't tried the final step on it yet." Rory wished with all her heart the spell would work on their paintings. "So it might only be a painting."

"Even so this is wonderful. I love it and you for staying up, so you could do this for me." Wills walked over and pulled her into his arms. "You are mine forever I hope you realize that." He growled huskily into her hair.

"_Picturatus Alacritas_." Trista cast the spell with her wand. It took a few moments, but both portraits came to life. Her task done she left them to catch up with their Mother.

--

"My word this is odd... where in heaven am I?" The figure of Diana glanced around in Rory's portrait. "Grace and I were discussing the fate of our new arrivals and then I was pulled ..."

Her eyes lit up with happiness when she realized that her boys were with her girls and that she must be in a Wizarding portrait. "My Wills, all grown up and as handsome as his father, I have missed you so. My Katherine Aurora the perfect match for Wills, because yours was truly love at first sight."

Wills didn't care if he was openly crying or not he was with his mum. "I miss you loads, Mum. We've been so lost without you these seven years." His voice was raw with emotion.

Henry walked over to stand beside his brother. Tears instantly began to flow when she smiled at him. "Mummy thank you for sending me, my angel."

Diana ached to pop out of the painting and gather him in her arms. "My Harry. I'm so sorry that you've had a rough time of it these past years. Charles was never really meant to be a father. You both took the spotlight off him and he resented that. Add how much I was loved by the world and it's a blunder in the making. My Andromeda Marie is gentle, as she is fierce, and the perfect match for, my Harry."

"This one is already getting me into loads of trouble." Wills kissed Rory on the top of her head then rested his chin there.

"Hey, I happen to be new at this whole being alive thing." Rory pouted.

"Wills is broken." Henry grinned.

Di frowned at her son. "Broken? Whatever do you mean by...?"

Henry held up one of the headlines with the play-by-play of the kiss.

"I see you broke the cardinal rule and at the Palace of all places. So by broken he means that you openly showed affection towards a woman that you love in public." She giggled her eyes dancing and sparkling with mischief.

"Mum, it's not funny! I have always prided myself in my ability to keep in control while out in the public eye. Now it's shot to hell because she makes me crazy just by smiling at me." Wills pouted.

"That's how it should be when you find the one that's only meant for you." Di winked at him. "I expect that Harry does the same when he's around Dromi."

"Dromi balances me and tames my wilder side." Henry kissed the top of Dromi's head. "I can't lose control anymore or she'll turn me into a mule or worse."

Dromi turned in his arms so she could look at him. "You were being a brat, it made me mad, and I acted on instinct."

"Bully for you Dromi, as long as you can change him back of course." Di winked at her.

"He changed himself back, because Dromi didn't know the counterspell." Rory giggled.

"Did he really? So my Harry is a wizard! What a smashing notion! Both of you did get letters when you turned eleven. Charles was livid when he saw the one for Wills, after that things were over between us, because I thought it was wonderful that he received one. Then when Harry got one as well Charles forbade me from allowing you to attend." Di arched a brow at Wills. "Wills, are you magically inclined as well?"

"Hermione turned me into a mule during high tea with Grams yesterday, then went off after her other half the Prince Harry of the Wizarding World, so I had to turn myself back or stay a mule." Wills shrugged his shoulders.

"We thought that he might be magically challenged, it was really a humbling experience for him." Rory smirked.

"Wills has always had an easy time of it. Where as Harry never found his niche in school. Magic may have been that place." Di sighed, "Our Ducky turned out to be quite a character."

"Mum, you have no idea. She's an amazing young lady and nothing like our shy Ducky at all." Henry was proud of his baby cousin.

"I watched James and Lily go out of their minds with worry for their son and his friends. I counted myself lucky that you two managed to live normal safe lives. Their Harry nearly died at the last battle. He almost crossed over. Thank goodness our Ducky had other ideas and pulled him back to her." Diana shivered at the thought of what could have been.

"She's got him under her thumb and legally bound to her. The little girl who didn't believe in royalty is now a princess and the future Queen of the Wizarding World." Wills grinned.

Di got serious with Henry and pinned him with a look. "I trust that you young man will swear off drinking and such now that you have Dromi in your life."

"I was confused, angry, and had no focus. My outlet was parties, clubbing, and drinking. I have Dromi that changes all that. Plus, I have real magic in me, which I intend to explore. I also have other focuses like my kids in Lesotho, South Africa." Henry was completely forthright with his mother.

"I'm proud of both of you. Especially, how you've both handled the truth that has been dealt to you these past weeks for Wills and days for Harry." Di broached the subject that they were all avoiding.

"You were truly happy and they couldn't stand it because of his choice of religion or because you were happy and he couldn't have that so he ordered you dead. I have evidence to prove it. Add to that our true parentage and they were lucky I didn't send the DNA results to The Sun!" Wills snarled bitterly.

"Mummy, did you know that he wasn't our biological dad?" Henry blurted out.

"I hadn't a clue, until just before our marriage was over and my lawyer was sent official medical documents that showed that he was sterile during our marriage. Yet, the two of you were of the Windsor line just not his sons. Let me tell you that I was mortified at what that implied and beyond furious. It's the leverage I used to keep you with me. I'm okay with it now that I know they used Andrew's DNA. He is a wonderful man and was a true friend to me in a palace filled with enemies." Di was completely honest with her boys.

"How did they pull off that coup without you knowing?" Rory frowned.

"I used to take really powerful sedatives the doctor prescribed to me for when I became stressed by all the pressure. I would take one and not awaken for twelve hours. That must have been when they did what they did to give you to me." Di came to that conclusion.

"Grandfather and Uncle deserved their fates." Henry snarled.

"They are in judgment right now, which isn't good for them, but they did ask for it." Di felt almost sorry for what was to become of them. "No matter... Fill me in on everything and don't spare any details!" Di beamed at her sons and they complied by filling her in on the past seven years of their lives.

--

Chapter 43

The Ferret Fritter

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	44. Freret Fritter

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives****Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 43

The Ferret Fritter

--

One day of freedom left before 7th year begins and what better way to spend it than in Hogsmeade or at the Twins Shrieking Manor...

--

Harry and Hermione spent the morning preparing for the coming year.

"All right, then the passwords for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will be Snidget and Puffskein. Ours is still Thunderbolt, besides the Fat lady loves it, and Neville will never forget it." Harry absently petted Rad contently snoozing on his lap. "Kreacher wishes to be the new, how do I put this, uh, corridor and hall monitor. He says that unlike Filch his magic can port the students to class, Common Room, or straight to the Headmaster's office."

Hermione was engrossed with The Daily Prophet and The Quibbler issues and wasn't paying attention. "If you think its best Harry then I'm all for it."

"Ginny, Luna, Ron, and I are spending our last day of freedom in Hogsmeade care to join us?" Draco sat beside Harry.

"I'm up to my ears with Head Boy stuff, but we might join you four later." Harry looked over the schedules for all the Prefects. "I figure since you were so used to the dungeons that you and Gin wouldn't mind dungeon patrol every other evening after school hours."

"I'm fine with whatever you give me as long as Gin is with me." Draco glanced over at Hermione. "She's letting you have all the fun."

"The papers arrived and she's had her nose in them for what seems like an hour at least." Harry took a swig of his Butterbeer.

"Have you seen them yet?" Draco snagged a piece of bacon off a platter and munched on it.

"No doubt there's a pull-out section all about us spending the morning with Daisy. Complete with pages and pages of snaps." Harry focused on the schedule again.

"There is that in both issues, but I was referring to the idea that your mark on a Dark wizard or witch appears to mean certain death for the bearer. Knockturn Alley is clearing out and running for cover." Draco fixed himself a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast.

Harry choked on his Butterbeer. "They're all dropping like flies?" He coughed.

"Just the really nasty ones, Pansy is still alive as far as I know, as is Cho." Draco handed him the paper that Hermione was finished with. "Read it for yourself."

Harry read the article three times. "That should make my life easier. I mean eventually we'll have to deal with them, but for now them clearing off is less work for me."

"Durmstrang took in all the former Slytherin students, even though it's not a Dark Magic school anymore the parents thought it best." Hermione set down the paper and took a sip of her tea.

"That's one less headache to worry about." Harry finished the Prefect schedules and set them in the finished pile.

"They've amended the rules again and someone leaked to The Prophet that we're, um, expecting." Hermione set the paper in front of him.

**'Daddy-to-be buys out toy store with mystery toddler in tow,' **Read the headlines.

"Sources say the newlywed Prince and Princess are expecting a little boy and girl. Says, former student and confidant, Cho Chang. Currently following an Apprentice Liaison position in the Muggle Wizarding Relations Department, and was a former girlfriend of the prince. This is why Princess Hermione sent her to St. Mungo's as a slimy Flobberworm..."

Harry's face was turning red with fury; the perfect day became stormy in less than a blink of an eye. "Apprentice to her majesties Wizarding World Liaison! Uncle Albus and Gramps signed off on that and didn't tell me!" Lightning flashed outside.

James and Sirius sloshed into the Great Hall with Lady cowering between Sirius's legs.

"If you're toasted about the mix up about the twins, relax I set up an interview with Fred at noon to clear that up, and announce that Jen and Lil's are both expecting." James used his wand to dry himself off.

"Lady, is getting scared so knock it off!" Sirius picked up Lady's shivering form in his arms.

"Who the bloody hell, approved Cho Chang's new job with the ministry?!" Harry glared at his father.

James swore under his breath. "Dad wanted to make sure that she was kept busy, she applied for an apprenticeship in Muggle Relations, so he told them to set her up with a job that would load her up with work."

"She's Apprentice Liaison to the Queen! How the bloody hell am I gonna avoid her like the plaque if she holds that job?! That means that she'll be at any event the Queen wishes to attend or if she visits Hogwarts!" Harry was beyond put out about the entire situation.

"That's why she'll have a guard on her always. Angelina Johnson has volunteered to be her shadow during situations where the three of you could run into one another." Sirius walked over to him and went to get the other pup.

"First, back away from my puppy! Second, remind me to send Angelina a goody box from Honeydukes; last but not least please fix this whole bloody mess!" Harry sent the papers flying at his father with a gesture of his hand.

"Uh, Prongs...are you gonna tell him or not?" Sirius frowned at James.

"Tell me what?" Harry narrowed his eyes at them.

"Tonks and Kingsley asked for someone to be promoted to royal guard. They chose Angelina, because you're friends with and trust her." James winced when Harry began swearing in Parseltounge.

"She just passed her Auror trials and is officially an Auror. This makes her more than capable of handling any trick that Cho may try to pull." James had rarely seen him like this.

"Angelina's your new warden? Cheer up mate maybe she's changed after three years." Draco sympathized with him.

"Son, she's your warden as well. We adopted you and Luna, so that makes you a prince of the realm." James clued him in. "Although, guard doesn't constitute ordering any of you around. That happens to be my job."

"And mine." Sirius grinned.

"They grew overnight and now my favorite jeans don't fit!" Lily was indeed beginning to look pregnant.

"Sweetness, you look radiantly beautiful as always." James pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Maybe the two of them growing is a good thing, since The Prophet reported that Hermione and I are expecting twins in April." Harry managed to calm down enough to talk civilly and calmly to his mother.

"Did they really?" Lily narrowed her eyes at James. "Hiding the morning papers from me not nice James."

"CAN WE FOCUS ON THE MAIN PROBLEM HERE? TERM STARTS SEPTEMBER 1ST AND THAT HAPPENS TO BE TOMORROW. PLEASE CLEAR THIS MESS UP TODAY OR I WON'T BE HELD ACCOUNTABLE FOR MY ACTIONS!" Harry's bellow had woken up Rad who licked his face to calm him down.

"Relax honey your father and I will fix it. Who was the source that they used for the article?" Lily walked over and took Rad from Harry.

"Cho gave them the wonderful scoop." Hermione was calmly sorting through Harry's done pile.

"That little bitch needs another week in Azkaban!" Lily snarled.

"According to that rubbish she's my trusted confidant, as well as former girlfriend. How does a nondate count as being an ex-anything! We were only at the cafe for ten minutes, before the nondate from hell ended, and I went to find Hermione!" Harry reached across the table to hold her hand.

"Relax flyboy. I'll protect you." Hermione laced fingers with him.

Harry brought her hand up to his lips and kissed each of her knuckles. "Of course my Lioness and my heart," He was calm now, so the skies were clear and the sun was shining again.

"What are the three of you doing cooped up inside for? Go enjoy your last day before term starts." Lily's mood changed again.

"Draco, Gin, Ron, and Luna are going to spend the day in Hogsmeade. Hermione and I are finishing preparing for our Head boy/Head girl duties." Harry refocused on the parchment in front of him. "Look angel, we can hug, hold hands, and kiss each other on the cheek in the halls and corridors. They bent the rules for us."

"You did threaten to drop out of school, so for once they did the intelligent thing." Hermione smiled at him.

"We do listen every once in awhile." Lily winked at her.

"Does the weather always act this strange around these parts?" Andrew walked into the Great Hall.

"Only when some of us are in moods. Hello Andrew, the boys are upstairs with our girls." James turned to look at Andrew. "Sorry for your loss."

"Yesterday was quite a shock for all of us. Mother isn't handling this very well, which is understandable since both father, and my older brother died so suddenly like that. She had just finished reading the file before the tragic attacks happened. She's torn between what she thought of them and what she knows now. The situation is even more complex now the media are aware of the girls. Thousands of requests for interviews are pouring in. Our kids' romance is overshadowing the deaths of my father and brother. Mother was very impressed with your girls. That's making this easier on her. Wills, has to finish school by correspondence and Harry has to think if he wishes to go into the army now or later when Wills does. The list is endless." Andrew looked like hell.

"Easy there mate have a seat and relax. You're with family; we're going to help you with all of this, as much as we can." James led him over to sit on the bench beside Harry.

Harry shot him a guilty look. "Uh, maybe we should go upstairs to the Family wing where I can confess something to you."

"Confess? Is that headline in The Daily Prophet true?!" Andrew felt a migraine coming on.

"First, Hermione and I have been a couple for a month tomorrow, so what they claim isn't possible. Second, they're talking about my parents. Cho gave them bad Intel. Lastly, rumor has it the magic number for our firstborns is three." Harry took a healthy swig of Butterbeer.

Andrew rubbed his temples with his fingers to ward off the pain. "I could really use some aspirin right now."

"Uncle Andrew, um, I made Harry do something yesterday that started a temporary time paradox and that's what we need to discuss in private upstairs." Hermione now that she had seen the state her uncle was in was also feeling rather guilty.

Andrew looked at the obvious guilt on her face and sighed. "Very well... It can't be any worse than last evening..."

"While you're there you can say hello to the Queen of Hearts. The girls outdid themselves on their first Wizarding portraits." Lily produced a vial of hot pink pain potion and handed it to Andrew.

"The girls painted Diana?" Andrew was so distracted by the news that he downed the potion without asking what it was for. "As in a moving and talking painting of Diana?" His headache was clearing off, so his mind was able to focus again.

"That would be correct the boys have talked themselves hoarse conversing with her." James grinned.

"What an endearing gift to give my boys. Those two are stuck with them forever now, because talking to their mother has been a wish and dream of theirs. It's been seven years today since their mother died." Andrew eyed the bottles beside Harry and Hermione's work piles and forgot what he was going to say. "Are those bottles of Ale that you've been downing?"

"These?" Harry held up a bottle of Butterbeer and Andrew nodded. "Try one for yourself its just harmless Butterbeer." He handed him a frosty cold bottle.

Andrew took a swig and liked the taste of it. "Not bad. So does your confession have anything to do with our sudden loss of not so nice people? I'm just relieved that Alex and Katherine came out of this unscathed. If the other driver who will remain nameless hadn't been distracted by that...hold on a second let's go you two. If what I'm thinking is correct it's not something we can discuss down here."

Draco and the others headed off to Hogsmeade, leaving Harry and Hermione to fend for themselves, while everyone else packed up and headed upstairs.

--

Harry waited to say anything while Andrew watched the video of his stunt.

"I have to say this first. Hermione was going to try what you just saw on her own. So I chose to save her parents and her life by risking my own. The exposure of my world was also at stake. So that's how I weighed my final decision. I put my people's lives above my own, just as any of my ancestors have done through the centuries." Harry looked Andrew directly in the eyes.

"YOU ARE NEVER TO DO THIS AGAIN IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" Andrew managed to find his voice again and let them both have it. "YOUR INTENTIONS MIGHT HAVE BEEN GOOD, BUT IT'S NOT WORTH RISKING YOUR FUTURES. THAT PARADOX COULD HAVE BEEN MUCH WORSE HAD ANYTHING HAPPENED TO EITHER OF YOU!"

"Yes, Uncle Andrew." Hermione had never seen him so angry.

"We understand completely and gave the Time Turner that Hermione snagged from the Department of Mysteries, back to Uncle Albus. Trust me, after seeing it from every possible angle, I never wish to do that stunt again. I had nothing but bad dreams of what could have been." Harry reassured him.

"Now to see to my sons and see these portraits of Diana." Andrew got up from the couch and headed for the stairs. "Are they up on the top floor?"

"We'll show you the way Uncle Andrew." Hermione and Harry both headed for the stairs.

--

They checked the studio, but neither the portraits nor the others were there. So they checked Dromi's rooms and found Henry and Dromi curled up asleep on her bed.

The painting was set up on an easel near the bed. In this portrait, Diana was dressed in some of her favorite clothes that being jeans, a white shirt, and sneakers. She was happily being lazy on the grassy meadow scene from Highgrove, one of her former residences that she had shared with his brother. Two younger versions of the boys were happily climbing a tree in the backdrop.

"My god, it really is Diana..." Was all that Andrew could say even Hermione was speechless.

Di looked up at who had spoken, a smile lit up her face. "Hello Andrew it's so good to see you again."

"Hello Diana...Sarah, the kids, and I have missed you terribly. Although, Sarah has really gotten herself in order since she lost her best friend to..." Andrew couldn't say the words.

"I believe the words that you are searching for are a murderous assassination." Hermione spoke up. "Hello Aunt Diana."

Diana took in her completely grown up cousin, who had always been like a niece to her. Katherine and she had been great friends as well as third cousins. "My little Ducky turned into a beautiful swan princess that fell in love with a very handsome prince."

Hermione blushed. "Actually, I fell in love with a boy who it turns out is a prince."

"Can this prince of yours talk or is he shy." Di glanced over at Harry.

"Sorry about that, uh, I'm Harry James and it's a honor to meet you." Harry flushed a little with embarrassment, but managed to say something intelligent.

"The honor is mine, after all you're just as famous, and loved as I ever was. You achieved something at sixteen, that elder's a hundred years or more your senior could not do. The evil that poisoned your world is gone, allowing peace to settle in your world. That's something that Muggles, otherwise known as mortals will never achieve." Di smiled at him.

"I was just protecting everyone that I loved and will continue to do so all of my life." Harry was flushing even more crimson; he had not been prepared for such commentary about himself.

"That's what makes you who you are and why you will embrace what's to come in your life. I can tell you this much Harry James, after the clock strikes midnight on the last day of the year your life will truly begin." Di thought that he needed to hear that. "You need to embrace your newfound family, for very few get the second chance you've been given. Don't fight it just embrace the love, support, and guidance that they bring to you."

"I really am trying. It's just that I've been alone for a very longtime, and its taking a bit to get used to being surrounded by family again. Dad and I are so alike that we tend to clash with each other." Harry felt even worse about his attitude of late.

"He has our Harry's attitude when it comes to authority figures in his life. It took time, but Harry's almost grown out of that phase." Andrew looked over at his sleeping son, holding Dromi in his arms, and saw something that had long been missing in his life. He was relaxed and at peace.

"Harry has been angry at the world and hiding it behind fake smiles and whatever you say attitude. That's why he agreed to go into military life. I don't agree that he needs that in his life. Was it his surrogate father and grandfather's wish that he do so?" Di was not happy with it at all.

"Harry has been boozing and clubbing as of late. He had a serious lack of judgment when it came to choosing friends and a first real girlfriend that was only using him because of his title. They saw it as a serious lack of discipline and respect on his part. They believed that military life would shape him up, like it did me. I thought that going to Africa did wonders for him. It gave him something to be a champion for. He loves his kids." Andrew yawned. "Excuse the yawning I've been up for nearly twenty-four hours and it's starting to show."

"Harry and Wills are naturals with children and helping others. They're both going to make wonderful fathers and humanitarians. The two of them would do more good helping people, rather than shooting at them. The world is a mess. I do not wish for my boys to have to go into a situation, where they will have to shoot someone. I don't think that either of them could handle that." Diana made her wishes known. "As for the yawning you need to find a corner, curl up, and get some sleep."

"I know that you wouldn't approve of what's going on in the world right now, but this is out of both of our hands, now that Wills is going to be king, and Harry is next in line after him. They are too important to ship off to the desert, besides that I won't allow that to happen. After seeing both of them going about their gap years, I agree that they would do better as Humanitarians. Trust in me to do what's right by our boys." Andrew remained focused on the discussion.

"I do trust you. I know that they will have to serve, but I don't have to like it. Now both the boys are sound asleep, so take advantage of that and get some sleep yourself. The weeks to come are going to be hectic, but you'll get through it." She turned towards Harry and Hermione. "As for you two go out and enjoy the day, for the days ahead will be challenging, as well as time-consuming for the both of you."

"It was wonderful for the girls to give you back to our boys. That said I am going to go crash in the guest quarters downstairs. I look forward to talking with you soon. Now as for you two, go join the others in Hogsmeade. The hours of your free time are quickly ticking away." Andrew herded them out of the room.

"Nice talking to all of you, I'll just happily look after my kids." Di called after them.

--

Harry and Hermione happily strolled down the main street of Hogsmeade seemingly oblivious to the staring and gossiping by the shopkeepers, villagers, or shoppers.

"Your highness, is it true the two of you have little ones on the way?" Someone shouted behind them, it was Tessa Tesseract a reporter from Witch Weekly.

"Yes, your highness, my source that is never wrong, is sure of it. It's why there was a rushed private ceremony and why her highness has been acting so out of character as of late." Marietta Edgecombe, who had managed to land a job as a Daily Prophet reporter, chimed in.

"Oi, baby brother! Uncle James and Aunt Lil's gave us the exclusive on the new arrivals their expecting this April. This is the scoop of the summer, a new prince and princess in April! I mean who wouldn't want a coup like this when their big brother is so famous and everything." Fred made himself known.

Angelina walked out of Honeydukes, before Harry could respond to him. "Is there a problem out here or did his highness call an impromptu press conference without consulting me first?" She did not look happy, as she tapped her wand in her palm.

"Angelina, what are ya doing here in Hogsmeade?" Fred was very surprised to see her. "Uh, did I forget a date or something?"

Angelina rolled her eyes at Fred. "No. Fred. I'm here on official assignment."

"Official assignment in Hogsmeade sounds boring if ya ask me." Fred drawled.

"I happen to be their royal guard, so I doubt that it will be a dull assignment. Now what are the three of you badgering Harry about now?" Angelina pointed her wand at each of them.

"The public has a right to know the truth about our own royals!" Marietta glared at Angelina.

"Marietta is right we have the right to report the facts!" Tessa agreed.

"Oh, are you two still on about the rubbish that you printed in your magazine and paper? These two aren't expecting. Do the math and you'll find that Cho's once again spewing lies. You Marietta being a sneak wouldn't know the truth if it slapped you in the face. She was never Harry's girlfriend. They never had an actual date. The girl's certifiable and this latest batch of codswallop proves that. She should be locked up in the crazy ward at St. Mungo's." Angelina glared at the two reporters and then at Fred. "You know better than to hang with this lot. Off to the castle with you or you'll be late for your interview with Prince James and Princess Lily."

"No need to get ratty I'm goin...we'll talk later about your new assignment." Fred beat a hasty retreat.

"Once again your fine establishments have printed nothing but tripe. The Daily Prophet has become a tabloid and The Quibbler is now the only paper telling the truth. That is why our family favors them and not you." Hermione got all noble with them. "You will retract those articles immediately. You will also never use Cho as a source again, no matter if she happens to be your best friend or not. That is unless you don't wish to keep your job, if not continue to use her."

"We're starting seventh year this week, that's enough of a load on our shoulders. I am thrilled that my parents are expecting twins and not us. We aren't ready for that yet. Now unless you wish for Angelica to jinx you, I would suggest that you clear off and leave us alone." Harry was in prince mode. "I had no idea that baby-sitting my baby cousin would cause you to get egg all over your faces again. My Gramps and Uncle Albus are Co-Ministers of Magic, add to that the little detail that Gramps is King, and you've found yourselves in a real mess. Good day to the both of you, be sure to catch Fred's article in The Quibbler tomorrow." Harry and Hermione entered Honeydukes.

"His majesty was on the way to your London offices to have a word with your bosses. If you hurry you may still have a job."

The two reporter's disapparated out of sight.

"I love this new assignment it's not nearly as boring as my previous ones were." She headed back into Honeydukes.

--

They met Draco, Ron, Luna, and Gin at The Three Broom Sticks for lunch.

"So it's true then? Angelina Johnson's your new guard." Ron, pausing between bites, was busy wolfing down his roast chicken and potato meal.

"Honestly Ronald, you happen to be seventeen, so try talking without your mouth full of food." Hermione wrinkled her nose in distaste.

Ron shot her his signature exasperated look. "Like I care, Hermione! Did you see my schedule? It's packed and I don't recall ever choosing my career, which frustrated the heck out of your Aunt...Maybe this is her idea of revenge or something."

"I doubt it since Uncle Severus is setting up class schedules this year." Draco paused from eating his meat pie.

"Snape did the schedules, well, that does it then, he did this just to make my life miserable!" Ron lost his appetite.

"Which reminds me, Ronald have you and Luna gotten your books and supplies from Diagon Alley yet?" Hermione arched a brow at him.

"She has a point, Ron. Did the two of you get a letter yet?" Ginny frowned. "If not you'd best get to it today."

"Leave Ron alone, of course he has his supplies and books all set. Don't you Ron." Harry hated to eat when there was bickering around him.

Ron's ears turned red. "Actually, with everything that's happened I kind of forgot."

"We just got our letters yesterday. We were about to go shopping, but Ronnie wanted to show off to you and Hermione that he got his new license and when I discovered my kitten well any thought of shopping slipped my mind." Luna sighed dreamily.

"That's right so it's Harry's fault that we aren't all set for tomorrow!" Ron stated with vigor.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron. "You had plenty of time yesterday, while you were wolfing down my lunch, growling at me about the kittens, or better yet when you were in London that morning getting your Apparation license. So don't blame this on me!"

"Oh, yeah, there was that, but I didn't get the list until I got back, and went to find you and Hermione." Ron grumbled.

"Fine Ron, as usual lay the blame on me! You know what; I don't feel like eating anymore!" Harry got up and stalked out of The Three Broomsticks.

"Way to go Ronald! Harry needed to relax today and actually eat more than just breakfast, but no your juvenile attitude had to emerge! Go get your school list done and perhaps when we see you tonight neither of us will jinx you on sight!" Hermione set out coins for hers and Harry's lunches on the table, and then headed off after him.

Angelina shot their table a glare, and then headed off after her charges, leaving her half-eaten lunch behind.

"Ron, the last thing that you need is the wrath of Angelina on your ass or to alienate Harry and Hermione. So get your books and supplies and stop whining about your classes." Draco was determined to finish his lunch in peace.

"Do you need more money?" Ginny asked her brother.

"Thanks for the offer baby sis, but I've got more than enough. Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Mum, and Dad pretty much set me up for the year. I'll think of a way to make it up to Harry and Hermione." Ron paid for his and Luna's lunches. "Come my moonflower, we'll take the Knight Buss to London." The two of them left.

"So Dragon, what do you wish to do next?" Ginny sipped her iced tea.

"Let's go see what your brothers have done to the Shrieking Shack, but first open your present." He produced a velvet pouch from his pocket and set it in her palm.

Ginny eagerly untied the golden strings and dropped the contents into her palm. "Draco they're gorgeous!" She looked at the set of Claddagh rings in her palm. "One for each of us to wear," The rings had emerald hearts.

"There's a matching necklace and charm bracelet as well. These are to show everyone that we are promised to each other." He took one ring from her palm.

"Oh Dragon, that's a lovely idea," Ginny smiled at him.

Draco took her left hand in his and slid it onto her ring finger. "I want all the boys to know that you're mine." He kissed her hand.

Ginny slid the ring in her hand onto Draco's left hand ring finger. "And that you are mine," She found herself kissed by her prince.

--

Harry stood at what was now the front gate to Fred and George's Shrieking Shack. An army of workers were busily renovating the once eyesore, now more like Victorian manor, with a massive addition of a workshop to his right. "They really have been busy."

Hermione nodded. "They bought it just before your birthday, but kept quiet about it until a week ago. It really reminds me of that show The Adams Family from the American Telly."

"I don't know Hermione, it kind of fits into the whole theme of the old shack." Harry pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Harry! Hermione! It's about bloomin time you two fancied us a visit!" George walked up to the gates and opened them.

"We've been swamped as of late, but they finally set us free of Head Boy/Head Girl duties." Harry grinned at George. "You've really changed the place."

"Yeah, it's actually quite livable now." George was very proud of his home. "Would you two fancy a tour?"

"A tour would be lovely." Hermione was dying to see what they had done to the place.

"You kidding of course I want a tour. I haven't been near this place since end of third year." Harry led Hermione through the gates.

"To your left is the workshop. The walls are blast proof in case an invention blows up. There are also fire retardant spells that go into effect in case of fire. Plus it has anything that we need for our ideas to come to fruition." George opened the main doors to the workshop.

It was amazingly organized. Walls of shelves banked the walls, filled with what looked like every kind of potion ingredient imaginable. An enormous fireplace took up one whole wall, where copper caldrons were brewing some new project of theirs. Worktables were loaded with various works in progress. Another wall was packed with volumes of books, endless scrolls of parchment, ink, quills, and the like. Every magical gadget Harry had ever seen was in this workshop. Lastly, huge stacks of scrolls were piled on an ancient desk.

"This is very impressive George," Hermione was awed by the twin's new playground. "I mean it, this place is amazing."

"Did you make that offer to Zonko's?" Harry walked over to a worktable, where a vat of colorful liquid was simmering, beside it was a formula for Self-Correcting Artist Paint, and beside that was another formula for Self-Correcting Artist Chalk.

"They came to us with a proposition. Since WWW Inc is outselling their stores and we only have Diagon Alley, Godric's Hollow, and the shop opening here. The thing was that we didn't like the pitch they gave us. Can you believe that those gits wanted us to give up our company and work with them?" George checked the vat of liquid, and then added something from a vial. The result was a colorful cloud forming above it. "No scratch that it was more like for them."

"That was rather bold of them," Hermione was leafing through a guide to creating Wizarding artists supplies. "You can buy and sell them ten times over."

"Which is what we told the blokes and they went on about being in business since the age of Merlin. That they were not going to be taken down by two wet nosed youngsters." George added another ingredient to another vat causing a powdery rainbow cloud to form above it.

"Wet nosed youngsters are you, well, the phrase no mercy comes to mind." Harry was looking at another project, this one was titled Kaleidoscope Flowers, and a pot containing a white Ever-Blooming Mum was changing iridescent colors.

"We told 'em that we were prepared to buy 'em out, while keeping everything employee wise basically intact." George took what looked like a spray bottle and spritzed the pot of pink fairy roses that instantly became vibrant and iridescent.

Hermione had never seen either twin at work, it was fascinating to watch. "So what did they say after that?" She picked up some sheets of parchment that contained what appeared to be a manuscript of some kind. "The Trials of making quality joke products while under a mother's watchful eye?" She read a line aloud.

George grinned sheepishly. "That would be my way of keeping our formulas, potions, and such in some kind of order. I was just doodling a chapter, but it's just me thoughts really. As for Zonko's, not even they could say no to that many galleons, besides the name lives on just under a subdivision of WWW Inc." He walked over to an ever-freezing freezer and took out two colorful popsicles. "These have been a hit in Diagon Alley and Godric's Hollow." He handed them to Harry and Hermione. "It's a popsicle with a twist."

Harry sucked on the frozen treat that tasted like oranges, cherries, grapes, lemons, and limes. "This is delicious!" He squawked like a macaw parrot.

"These are wonderful!" Hermione squawked. "Oh my..." She giggled. "

"This is brilliant!! I see that you've done it again big brother." Harry laughed he still sounded like a parrot. "So what did you call it?"

"Parrot Pops, that's not even all of 'em there's more. Kitty Creams ice-cream that makes you mew like a kitten. Moo Moo Malts after drinking it you moo like a cow for five minutes." George was proud of that one.

"Were the two of you brainstorming during the heat wave in July?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty much, it was just too hot to sleep that week, but then Harry managed to sleep through it amazingly." George grinned at Harry.

"I was in a coma, not like I could help it now could I." Harry rolled his eyes at George. "So what else have you been working on?"

"Oh, loads of new sweets to add to our candy line. There's Laughy Taffy, looks like ordinary taffy but, when you chew it, makes you laugh uncontrollably. Belching Butterscotch, it makes the person sucking on it burp odd noises. Pucker Up Drops, so sour that your lips almost instantly pucker shut. Lemur Licorice turns the chewer into a furry little monkey for five minutes. Fred very nearly trashed our flat when we tested that one. Mood Sweets, a variety of lollypop, gumdrops, gum, and jelly candies that when you chew or suck on them turns your hair colors according to your mood. If you're sad it's the color blue, fiery red for really cheesed off, and sunny yellow for when you're happy. Its temporary only lasts as long as you're eating the candy. Lastly, we decided that we needed another pastry that transfigures a person into an animal. Ferret Fritters in honor of our boy Draco. They turn the consumer into a ferret for a few minutes." George went down the list of new items, as he tested his new inventions, first on a blank canvas, a brilliant cobalt blue color was splattered on it, so he covered that with red. Then he used his wand, cast the magic words _Emendo Picturatus_, the result the red paint vanished leaving only the blue paint behind. "Splendid results now I can go on with the other colors."

"Are you creating new art supplies for Trista?" Hermione watched as he poured a rainbow concoction into an inch deep mold. The result was a complete line of the color spectrum that formed into artist chalk.

"Harry suggested buying her some top-of-the-line art stuff, so I decided to make some instead." George added an ingredient to another rainbow colored vat of ingredients. Once again a cloud formed above it, this time it had an oily quality to the cloud. "What artist doesn't need Self-correcting Art Supplies?" He poured this substance into another molded tray, the result was oil pastels.

Harry, who was starving, took a chance and sampled a fritter from a plate that he was eyeing. It was an error in judgment, because he transformed into a black ferret.

"That's odd usually the person becomes a white ferret." George scratched his head. He found a piece of parchment, an eagle feather quill, and jotted down his thoughts about that and his successful try at making the art supplies.

"Harry James, don't even think of escaping under those doors!" Hermione chased after him, but he was too quick for her to catch and out he went.

"Bloody hell, not good not good at all, I've yet to test it on an animagus! Maybe it has side effects!" George raced out the doors past Hermione.

"SIDE EFFECTS! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!? YOU GET BACK HERE GEORGE WEASLEY!" Hermione chased after him.

--

Draco and Ginny walked through the open gate, only to have it clang ominously shut behind them.

"And you thought the summer home was creepy." He took in the wicked looking Victorian manor in front of them.

"It has to have a dark sort of ambience, where as the summer home does not. Did you see that Beware of Dogs sign at the gate?" Ginny looked around for any sign of a dog.

"Yeah, I noticed it, since when do your brothers have any dogs?" Draco watched as a furry black creature shot out from the workshop. Then seconds later George and Hermione came chasing after it.

"Did she just shout what did you do to Harry?" Ginny frowned at Draco.

"There's only one way to find out let's go." The two of them joined in the chase.

Angelina was watching from her spot under a tree, "Bloody jokes are a menace!" She also went to join the chase.

Ten minutes later they had chased him up onto the roof, where he kept pacing back and forth along the peak of the roof.

"George, why isn't he changing back?" Hermione glared at George.

"Maybe it takes longer for it to wear off on an animagus." George kept glancing down at his watch.

"Wear off?! Did one of your inventions turn him into a ferret?" Draco glared at George. "If so it isn't very funny."

"Let's just hope that he bounces or something when he falls off the roof." Ginny bit down on her lip, as she watched him pace the roof.

"He's a Merlin-in-training of course he'll bounce." Draco kept a close eye on the dark furry creature slinking across the highest point of the roof.

"If he breaks something I will make you pay George Weasley." Hermione tried to zero in on Harry with her wand, but he was too fast.

"Me?! It's Fred's bloody idea not mine!"

"If Harry gets hurt then there goes your no harm no foul agreement out the window." Angelina growled.

"He took without asking, so that's void in this situation." George countered.

"Argue later I think its finally wearing off." Ginny pointed up at the roof.

--

_Oh cripes how did I end up here?! _Harry was now normal again and very disoriented, causing him to lose his balance, and slide down the backside of the roof.

_Accio Firebolt!_ He thought.

_Oh brilliant move Harry. You'll hit the ground before it gets here! _ He silently berated himself, as he bounced off the roof onto the roof of the sunroom/greenhouse, slid down the side of that, and landed hard against the unforgiving ground. He heard, then felt his arm and wrist go crunch in a few places. It was then that he noticed Fluffy and Fang lounging in the back forty of the twin's backyard.

The five of them raced into the back to see if he was still in one piece. Three of them screeched to a halt at the sight of Fluffy.

"What the bloody hell is that doing in your yard?" Draco hissed at George.

"And why is he so mellow?" Hermione slowly made her way towards Harry.

"We researched what he ate and found out why Fluffy is so grouchy. He eats fire and brimstone. So we created a bonfire and he happily feasted on it for hours. He's been mellow since and not the least bit grouchy." George walked over to Harry. "You all right there baby brother?"

James zoomed into the yard with the summoned Firebolt and Lily was with him. "That explains why I lost control of the broom." He landed next to where Harry was laying, with his eyes squeezed shut, and his teeth gritted in pain. "Start talking why is he broken?!" He was not happy with what he was seeing.

"He ate a Ferret Fritter, your highness; it went all downhill from there." Angelina responded to the question.

"Harry, was a ferret? What did you do chase him up on the roof?" Lily tended to her son.

"Yeah, uh, that sort of, uh, happened. It works differently on animagus. It took nearly twenty minutes for him to revert to normal." George winced when Harry cried out in agony, because Lily had moved his arm.

Hermione glared murderously at George. "What'll it be then a Flobberworm or mule?"

"Neither..." Harry gasped ignoring the pain long enough to defend George. "I ate the fritter...not his fault."

"Then its Ronald's fault for driving you out of The Three Broomsticks before you finished your barely eaten lunch." Hermione was itching to jinx someone.

James glanced up at the sky. Sirius was riding Buckbeak, and was circling them. "He's gone and broken himself again! Get your ass down here, Padfoot!" He shouted up at him.

"I suppose that's safer than riding him out of here on the broom." Lily set his arm as best as she could.

"Load him up then and you can follow us." Sirius landed beside James.

"The three of you can meet us back at the castle. I suspect that George has work to get back to." James eyed the others.

"Some of the stuff in the shop is nearing final stages and I want to finish with Mel's surprise. Sorry about the trouble, it wasn't meant; after all he's like a baby brother and everything." George headed back towards the workshop.

James set Harry in front of Sirius then turned to Lily. "You want to ride with him or me?"

"You hands down! I don't trust Sirius when it comes to flying." Lily got on the broom behind James. "He'll be fine as soon as I patch him up, so enjoy the rest of your day." She reassured the others.

"I'm going with Uncle Sirius." Hermione wasn't about to leave Harry, so she climbed up behind Sirius.

"We'll see you back at the castle." Draco wanted to get some stuff for Harry at Honeydukes.

"Don't worry son, your mum will patch him up good as new." James grinned at him.

I've had worse." Harry groaned.

"We know kid you're used to breaks in several places." Sirius admired his bravery as they flew off towards the castle.

"Just no Skele-Gro... I'm begging you that stuff tastes like tripe..." He pleaded.

Sirius chuckled, "You still have the bones in your arm, so I don't think that will be needed. Would you rather we go visit Lockhart, he could really make your arm better." He teased.

"Shut it Uncle Sirius and focus on your flying, to this day that man is forever on my blacklist." Harry grumbled.

"You two have to tour this place before we head back to the castle, besides it'll make George feel better about this whole mess." Angelina led them out of the backyard. "Not to mention the inside of the house is amazing."

--

Chapter 44

Master Chen Lee Wu

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


	45. Master Chen Lee Wu

Harry Potter Boy who lived

**H P Boy who lives****Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 44

Master Chen Lee Wu

* * *

One evening left before seventh year begins and what better way to spend it than being patched up in the Hospital wing or meeting one of your new Auror instructors. In this case an ancient Tibetan wizard older than Dumbledore. One more chapter to go before seventh year begins.

* * *

Rory awoke in the arms of her handsome prince, instinctively knowing that something had happened to her baby brother. The problem was that Wills had his arm placed securely around her waist. "Sorry Handsome, but big sister duty calls." She gently pressed on his arm.

"I'm not ready to be king in five years, ask me again when I'm thirty something." He muttered in his sleep, as he pulled her closer to him. "Look Granny...Katherine Aurora is special she's new to all of this. Yes, she's a princess by birth, but I don't want to overwhelm her by having her jump in with both feet. I'd rather she just gradually get used to the family." He continued to talk in his sleep.

Rory thought it was sweet of him to want to protect her, but she wasn't a delicate flower, or as fragile as spun glass.

_Well, if baby brother can change into an animal then so can I. He isn't going to let me go or wake up anytime soon. So it's worth a shot._ She closed her eyes and concentrated on her animal spirit within, changing into a mink with cinnamon colored fur and her violet eyes. In this form she easily slipped out from under his arm and jumped silently down to the floor.

Wills muttered something in his sleep, before rolling over onto his stomach, and then burying his face into her pillow.

"What a rush," Rory turned back to normal.

"Sweetie, that's a very unique method of getting some space from your other half." Di was fascinated by what she had just done. "Are the walls closing in on you or is something else the matter?"

Rory looked at Di's portrait and then over at Wills. "I'm fine with all of it, even if Wills doesn't think so. I felt that Harry needed me and this was easier than waking him up." She whispered. "He's grouchy when he doesn't get his beauty sleep."

"You're just as protective of Harry James, as Wills is with Harry." Di sighed.

"The difference being Henry didn't get into anything like my baby brother has over the years." Rory grinned.

"True, very true..." Di smiled at her. "I'll watch over Wills, you go see to Harry James."

"Thanks Auntie Di, it's wonderful to have you back." Rory was happy that her gift was a success.

"No, it's thanks to my angels that this is even possible, now scoot your brother needs you." Di sent her off on her way with some well thought out words.

* * *

Shrieking Manor

"This place is off the charts. There are Wizarding cages with live Doxy's, complete with a tree for them to nest in. Another caged habitat filled with Cornish Pixies. Top that off with various cages of other Dark Arts creatures and you have a bloody zoo." Draco was still taking in the odd ambience of the twin's home.

"It's for Uncle James and his DADA classes. We've found at least fifty boggarts, so far. Our contractor likes to say that when it comes to this place there's an adventure in every corner." George handed them frosty cold Butterbeer's.

"Yeah, those Redcaps were enough to send everyone fleeing the third floor." Angelina smirked.

"Those are nasty little buggers and we weren't expecting to find them." Fred walked into the parlor.

"There could be a bit of a snag with the Ferret Fritters." George took a bite of his meat pie.

Fred's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "There can't be a problem; we launch them next week at the shops. What do ya mean by a snag?"

"Oh, nothing major, one of those silly joke treats of yours broke the HBP a bit ago." Angelina casually bit into her own meat pie, as if what she just said meant nothing.

Fred spat out his Butterbeer. "How could it have broken baby brother?" He coughed.

"It's very simple genius. He ate one, turned into a Ferret, ended on the roof, twenty minutes later he reverted, fell off the roof, and busted his arm up in many places." Draco gave him a shorter version of what happened.

"Well, then I'll have not animagus friendly printed on the labels." Fred went to go get a meat pie from the platter on one of the end tables.

"Fred, you aren't getting it are you! Harry got really hurt!" Angelina glared at him. "Don't you care?"

"Don't be daft woman! Of course I care that my baby brother got hurt, but he should've known not to eat anything in the workshop. He took the risk and ended up busted up. It's just plain logic." Fred glared at Angelina.

"Did you get your exclusive with Aunt Lily and Uncle James?" Gin changed the subject.

"That I did baby sis and I got one from Uncle Sirius and Aunt Jenna on their little one as well. I also got a tour of the elusive Camelot Wing everyplace but the twin's floor and the guest quarters. Evidently, the princesses are napping and so are the princes and their Dad." Fred spoke between bites of his lunch.

"They were up all night and early morning painting in their studio. The boys were up all night chatting with their father and forming a plan about how to handle the current crisis that they're facing." Ginny gave him the scoop on why the floors were off-limits.

"Why paint when it's easier to just snap a photo." Fred frowned.

"Honestly Fred, You can be so dense sometimes! Paintings or portraits can house spirits of loved ones long gone." Angelina pondered rethinking why she'd been seeing him for three years running.

"Who would they be painting? Everyone is alive and kicking." Fred was confused.

"Who close to the princes died exactly seven years ago today? Not everything has to be about personal gain." Draco rolled his eyes at him.

"Their mum..." Fred didn't want to even think of what it would be like without either parent. "They were up all hours just to create portraits for their men, now that's what I call love."

"Did it work?" George asked hopefully.

"Like a charm." Ginny smiled.

* * *

Camelot Wing

Dromi met Rory in the main Common Room. "Something happened to Harry, so I had to slink out from under Henry's arm."

"How did you like being a... I was a mink for a bit...What were you?" Rory grinned at her twin.

"I was a fox for a few minutes, it was quite invigorating." Dromi grinned back.

"Let's go see about baby brother before the boys wake up." Rory suggested.

Lady and Rad were sitting at the front doors of the Camelot Wing whining.

"They really bonded with Harry didn't they?" Rory walked over to the doors, opened one, and outshot the pups down the corridor.

"Wait for us!" The girls gave chase.

* * *

Hospital Wing

Harry found himself sporting a cast from his palm to just above his elbow. "Remind me to never sample anything in that workshop. No matter how good it looks." He glared up at the ceiling.

"Next time ignore Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny." Lily smiled down at him. "If you had then you would have finished your lunch and wouldn't have been tempted to eat unknown snacks."

"Ronald is off getting his school list filled, it seems that he let it slip his mind that we're catching a train in the early morning." Hermione was curled up next to Harry and in full lioness protect what's hers mode.

"Lioness, this..." He pointed at his encased arm with his good hand. "…Is not Ron's fault. So let's drop the blame game all right?"

"So you had no control over the animal form after you were transfigured into it?" James changed the subject.

"I don't even remember changing...just ending up on the roof." Harry shook his head.

"They really outdid themselves with that one." Sirius smirked.

"It's not like a Canary Cream. This is not a safe product." Hermione growled.

"Not safe when you're being chased by five shouting people, but otherwise harmless to the normal consumer." Harry countered. "He just needs to put not animagus friendly on the label."

"Oh no, absolutely not! He is resting and there are no pups allowed in my Hospital Wing!" Madam Pomfrey could be heard shouting in the other ward.

"Don't go getting your knickers in a twist! They aren't going to hurt him!" Rory growled back.

"They're just harmless baby pups that miss Harry," Dromi echoed.

"I see the pups have bonded with you." James chuckled when the pups came bounding into the ward and hopped on the bed.

"Oh yeah, it's easy to bond at five and two in the morning when they had to go out. Not to mention that these two are so damned adorable." Harry laughed when they crawled all over Hermione, so they could both lick him in the face.

"I'm sure that taking care of Lady and Rad will be good practice for you." James and Sirius smirked.

"Good practice for me? If anyone needs practice it's the two of you." Harry didn't appreciate the suggestion that caring for the pups meant practicing caring for his future children.

"He does have a point, Daddy." Rory sided with her brother.

"Harry's broken leave him be dad." Dromi pinned her father with a look.

"Why hello ladies," James gave the two of them a fatherly look. "Did we enjoy our snooze with your boyfriends?"

They blushed.

"I'd say they enjoyed their cuddle very much wouldn't you, Prongs?" Sirius wagged his brows at James.

"Now girls, ignore your uncle and father. It's in their nature to be cheeky gits. I have no doubts that your chaperone allowed only sleeping so relax." Lily glared at James and Sirius.

"Wills, has the future on his brain and the chat with his grandmother that's seriously looming in his future." Rory took in what had been done to Harry and frowned.

"I ate a Ferret Fritter, one of Fred's new brainstorms, that transfigures you into a Ferret. It all went bad from that point on." He read the look that she was shooting him.

"Isn't a Canary Cream enough for them? Do they not research the animals for their crazy ideas?" Dromi was not pleased.

"They chased me up onto the roof of Shrieking Manor and the rest is history. Did you know that they have Fluffy and Fang hanging out in their backyard?" Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation, because talking about this was getting tiresome. "It really is a harmless joke, if everyone backs off, and lets the effect of it wear off."

"You're actually defending those bozo's, after what they did to you!?" Dromi snarled.

"He did that by eating something the twins created. Knowing full well that it was at his own risk." Rory pointed to the cast. "Then they panicked and chased him instead of just leaving him be."

"So, I should have just let him run around wily nilly, when Fluffy is lying around the yard somewhere?! I think not!" Hermione glared daggers at Rory for questioning her actions about Harry.

"All you did by chasing him up onto the roof was got him broken! Yeah, you should have let him be, until the spell wore off!! Fluffy is a three-headed hellhound. He eats fire and brimstone not animals or people." Rory glared back at her.

"Enough! This was my fault, so stand down, and go to your corners." Harry wasn't used to the whole big sister being overprotective situation. "I know that you're being protective, but I'm not even upset about this. I lost my urge to eat lunch when Ron started moaning about his schedule, and then she joined in, then Draco, and Ginny. I left still hungry, so a pastry on a platter looked good to me. End of story."

"So, as usual you take the heat and let everyone else get off scot-free." Rory scoffed.

"Katherine Aurora, it wasn't deliberate that he got hurt. It just happens because its part of being Harry." James grinned.

"Dad!"

"No really, he just loves spending time in Hospital wing." James ignored his sons glare.

"I do not it just happens!"

"Well, when it's put that way, so sorry about that Hermione." Rory was all happy and calm now.

"No harm no foul." Hermione was calm now as well.

"I'm still lying here you know." Harry found himself lick attacked by the pups. "At least you two care about me." He ruffled their furry heads with his good hand.

"Poor baby we love you." Rory and Dromi hugged him. Unfortunately for him they lost their balance and landed on his bad arm. "Oops so sorry about that, baby brother."

"Oh, think nothing of it." He gritted his teeth in pain. "Nope doesn't hurt a bit."

"That's it. He needs his rest everyone needs to clear off." Hermione growled.

"Easy, lioness. We'll clear off for awhile and see you both at dinner." James knew when to leave them be or face the wrath of Hermione.

"You mean to say that I don't have to sleep here tonight? That's a relief." Harry winced when a pup brushed his throbbing arm.

"You can sleep in your own bed, but you still have a train to catch early in the morning." Lily locked eyes with James. "Dad is not going to like that he's broken again."

"His plans have to be altered that's all. There is no way that he can expect Junior to start phase one of his Auror training with a completely busted up arm." James led Lily out of the ward.

"It's enough of an ordeal with two good arms." Sirius agreed.

"Daddy, are you talking physical training like Muggle military boot camp?" Rory asked.

"Muggles have it easy compared to Auror training. It's tough work hunting Dark wizards and witches. They can be anywhere and in the toughest of locations. That's why phase one is the make or break phase of the training. You can be all O's in the academic or magic, but that's only a small part of being an Auror." Sirius explained to the girls.

"No wonder it's rare to become and Auror." Dromi eyed him in disbelief.

"Junior is a natural born Dark wizard hunter. He's been doing the job since he was eleven. All he needs is the phase one part of the training, with ancient Wizard hunter, Master Chen Lee Wu. He worked Sirius and me so hard that we truly thought we were gonna die." James thought of seeing his old master again and smiled.

"You'd crawl back home, shower, and head off to Quidditch practice with Puddlemere United." Lily wasn't smiling. "I never went through as much as you did. It was always just learning ancient first aid and healing rituals."

"No offense Hon, you were carrying precious cargo at the time, and we were both clueless about it." James pulled her close.

"Did ya hear that, Dromi? We were precious cargo." Rory and Dromi giggled.

"Ya think that's funny do ya, well, you aren't too old to be tickle tortured." James narrowed his eyes at his girls.

"I haven't done that in years." Sirius grinned at James.

"You'll have to catch us first!" The girls grinned.

"That sounded like a challenge to me." James kissed Lily on the cheek and then focused on catching his girls. "Padfoot, shall we teach these two a lesson?"

"It sure did Prongs and you know what that means. No mercy..." Sirius grinned wickedly.

The girls took off running down the corridor.

James and Sirius gave chase.

* * *

Ron and Luna arrived back when Draco and Ginny, who were arranging Honeydukes sweets in a big basket.

"What did we miss this time?" Ron pointed at the basket.

"Harry ate a Ferret Fritter, turned into a Ferret, ended on the roof, twenty minutes later he reverted, fell off the roof, and busted his arm up in many places." Ginny filled them in. "Oh and Fred and George tamed Fluffy; he's like a docile puppy now." She added the mood candy-line to the basket.

"So did the two of you get everything you needed?" Draco remained focused on his jolly up present for Harry.

"Did they really? How did they manage to accomplish that?" Luna was very curious about the hellhound. "I'm sure that mum patched Harry up by now, not to mention that he's a very fast healer. Yes, big brother, we're all set for school."

"Evidently, he eats fire or brimstone and has been on the wrong diet all of this time." Ginny answered her question. "And yes Luna. Aunt Lily is very good at what she does." She agreed with Luna's other comment.

"Poor thing must have had a tummy ache all this time." Luna looked up at Ron. "He wasn't trying to eat you. He was just grouchy, because he was in extremes."

Ron slumped down onto one of the overstuffed chairs. "Hermione is gonna kill me."

"It's true that because of you he did skip out on lunch, but he isn't blaming anyone." Draco picked up the basket.

"Hermione is not Harry!" Ron buried his face in his hands. "She goes mental when something happens to him!"

"Harry's on your side, so relax or Madame Pomfrey won't let you near him." Ginny growled impatiently at her brother.

"Won't let Ron see who?" Stephen home for the day walked into the room. "Who may I ask is that care-package for?"

"It's for Harry." Ginny was the first to say something.

Stephen swore under his breath. He then took a deep calming breath before asking them his next question. "Why is Harry in the Hospital Wing?"

"He tested a new WWW inc. Treat and ended up broken." Draco, after his grandfather muttered more choice words under his breath, reluctantly told him the whole story, and yet another freak storm brewed outside. "It was just a freak accident Grandfather no blame is needed."

"I've spent the day dealing with everything and not just ministry business. I had to set magazine and newspaper editors straight, then it was an hour-long chat with a distraught Elizabeth, and I also had to prepare for the arrival of one of my closest friends, Master Chen. He's one of your phase one Auror trainers. Only to come home to find Harry in Hospital wing, because he was famished enough to risk eating something in the Weasley twin's workshop. That settles it from now on there will be no arguing until any meal is finished." Stephen's proclamation decree was all about Ron's habit of rowing with Hermione during meals. "Is that clear, Ronald?"

"Yes your majesty." Ron muttered.

"Good then perhaps you've earned the Firebolt that's being delivered this evening. The way I see it is this you can't keep up with Harry and the others if you don't have the same broom." Stephen found himself hugged by Ron. "It's Uncle Stephen not your majesty. You're family not a subject."

"I'll try to be better. I promise...this is abso-bloody-lutely the best news. I'm gonna go tell Harry!" He raced out the Common room doors.

"Grandfather, as this is the year leading up to the 1005th anniversary of Hogwarts, are we going to be allowed to play Quidditch?" Draco had dreaded asking this question, but the time was at hand.

"No Quidditch House cup, but there will be exhibition matches with various teams on the Quidditch Cup circuit. It's just not fair to subject the other House teams to playing Gryffindor." Stephen explained.

"You do make a good point. That'll be more of a challenge for the rest of us then, so I don't mind it so much." Draco wasn't disappointed by his answer.

Wills and Henry had showered and raided Harry's wardrobe for some jeans and rugby t-shirt's in the color of Gryffindor house.

"Any of you seen Rory or Dromi?" Wills yawned.

"They went to see about Harry or that's what they told Mum." Henry spotted the basket loaded with treats. "Whose that for?"

"Harry's gone and ended up in Hospital Wing again hasn't he?" Wills surmised.

"Severely busted up arm this time round… Ate one of Fred's special pastries and it all went dicey after that." Was all that Draco was going to say about that.

"What about the no harm no foul clause?" Henry frowned.

"Doesn't apply to this case. It was an accidental fall off the roof, and a voluntary consumption of the Ferret Fritter." Stephen answered. "My guess is the girls should be on their way back here by now, so it's best to wait here for them."

"I want to check on Harry." Wills had other ideas.

"That's where we're headed you can come with us." Ginny chimed in.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Henry grinned.

"Off with the lot of you then. I'm going to chat with Diana about what she thinks about this whole mess." Stephen sighed; it seemed that no one in the family ever wanted to listen to him these days.

"I love you Grandpa and what you say really does matter to us." Luna gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, angel, I needed that." Stephen hugged her back.

"If we were to blow the lid off this entire thing Granny would have a fit." Wills frowned.

"Your Grandmother is at a quandary, about what's the right thing to do. Should they bury her husband and son with the idea that they were great men, who should be seen as such? Should she be honest to her people about Diana's death that she was ordered killed, by said members of the royal family, or wait to come out with it during the official inquiry next spring?" Stephen arched a brow at Wills.

"The people deserve to know the truth, no matter how nasty it makes the family look." Henry let his feelings known.

"I'll make sure that it comes out during the inquiry. So it's going to come out no matter what. Whatever is easiest on Granny, at least for now, is fine by me." Wills had his say and left the room.

"Wait for us, Wills." The four of them chased after him.

"Spoken like a future King." Stephen headed up to chat with Diana.

* * *

Several hours later in the Hospital wing

Harry blinked five times, to make sure that he wasn't seeing things, but the 5ft 4 inch tall ancient man of the orient was still standing by his bedside. He was arranging various vials of potions, pouches of fragrant exotic ingredients, and other ancient looking tools, alongside long menacing looking needles. The ancient wore intricately embroidered Wizarding robes of heavy scarlet red silk, with a matching cap on his shiny baldhead. He had a snowy white oriental style beard and mustache and although very old his olive complexion was virtually wrinkle free. Harry could feel that this man, even though compact in form, held great power, wisdom, and strength.

"I see that the firstborn son of James finally awakens. I am an old friend of the family and you are to be one of my new students." Ancient sea green eyes met Harry's own. "Your little lioness is safe and sleeping in her own bed. Your friends left you some treats, but chose not to wake you, and took your furry charges with them."

Harry eyed the wizard with wary eyes. "What are all the needles for?"

"I see that your education, on ancient healing methods, is sorely lacking." He arched a, pencil-thin silver, brow at him. "That must be corrected."

"Muggle natural medicine has something called acupuncture. They use needles, herbs, and incense to heal patients. I just didn't realize the Wizarding World had similar methods of healing." Harry didn't like being called a dunce.

"Muggles have been stealing our ancient healing methods for centuries, but the only Healers that master them are not Muggles at all. My people help muggles and wizards alike. They are taught to embrace, harmonize, and respect all life." Chen lectured him.

"Respect life... Got it...my, uh, cast might make it difficult for your needles." Harry watched as the needles rose from the tray, when Chen waved his hand over them, and then floated over to hover just above the cast on his arm. "I just know this is gonna hurt." He squeezed his eyes shut, as the needles melted into his cast, until only ¾ of the needles were sticking out of it.

"Open your eyes young one. My healing methods are not meant to hurt nor harm." The needles ignited and an exotic essence filled the area around them. He opened various pouches and sprinkled the ancient mix over the needles. The result was the needles glowed even brighter with heat.

"My arm's getting warm." Harry had undergone various wizarding treatments, but this one was the most relaxing, and painless of them all.

"After less than a week of treatments, your arm will be completely healed. I will teach you in your training, the more civilized way of healing, so if this occurs again you will have the knowledge, about how to treat your injury properly." Chen handed him a cup of herbal tea. "Now drink up your tea. You will drink this with every meal, as this promotes your body's natural ability to heal itself." He glanced at the basket loaded with treats. "Those, however much you may crave them, do nothing but allow impurities to flow through your body. Therefore, you are forbidden to consume them until I say otherwise." The basket vanished.

Harry obediently drank tea so strong that it made his eyes water, but completely opened his senses. The thought of no sweets wasn't very promising, but who could argue with an ancient wizard. "I will see this as a test of my self-discipline." Harry finished the tea.

"When your training with me is finished, you will have learned to master more than just self-discipline." Chen added yet another sprinkle of ancient herbs to the needles, kicking the heat up another notch.

Harry, felt his arm beginning to tingle, as the heat and effects of the needles seemed to increase. "I look forward to your teachings, no matter how tough they may be."

"Young one, I worked your father and Uncle, so hard that they crawled home everyday for four months. They were both in need of mental disincline, but became faster, stronger, and wiser men because of it. I have no doubt that you will remain true to your promise during your training." The treatment now finished, he removed the needles from his cast.

"If it keeps me in control of myself, then I'm all for crawling back to the Common room." Harry felt like his arm was ten times better.

"Ah, but you must then go to all of your other classes, so there will be no crawling; only enduring." Chen put away his tools.

Harry glanced over at the ward entrance. "Hi Mum. I'm chatting with? I'm sorry professor you didn't tell me your name."

"His name is Master Chen Lee Wu, an ancient wizard, who is well into his 200th year. He is wise, as he is strong, and very much the taskmaster." Lily put her palms together in front of her and bowed in welcoming to him.

"The beautiful flower has returned and is once again blooming with life I see." Chen walked over and hugged her. "I have just the thing for the little ones, a nice tea for you."

"My son is in excellent hands, Chen." Lily smiled at him. "I lacked the tools to treat his arm, but I see that you have brought your own."

"My tools are my life, without them I would be nothing, and lost. I see much of you, Anna, and James in him. There is a hint of Stephen and the essence of the most ancient of our kind. I shall try to rein in that side of the boy." Chen turned around to give Harry a once-over.

"I heard that you ancient Asian relic!" Merlin appeared in the room.

"I only speak what is true you doddering old fool!" Chen shot back.

"Why Raden considers you his most prized descendent is beyond me. I for one don't see it." Merlin sneered.

"My most honorable ancestor Raden, never stooped to hiding inside a ring in shame, so his word rings truer than yours ancient one." Chen smirked, he knew his zinger had hit Merlin where it hurt that being his ego.

"Yes, well... Raden can just kiss me..." Merlin started to snarl something rude, but Harry cut in.

"First-Grandpa, it is not nice to insult Lord Raden, nor is it nice of Master Chen to needle you into a rude response." Harry took a chance and interceded between them.

"Harry James is right. You two need to make nice towards each other for my sons sake." Lily pinned them each with a scathing look.

"Very well, then a truce, to help mold the boy into what he's meant to become." Merlin held out his hand in truce.

"Agreed for the boy's sake and what he is to become." Chen shook hands with Merlin.

"Splendid, now let's the two of you leave my son be for awhile. I've come to spring him from Hospital Wing." Lily conjured a sling for his arm and helped him set his arm in it.

"Thanks for the treatment on my arm it really helped." Harry got out of bed and his mom helped him put on his robe.

"YOU stuck NEEDLES in him DIDN'T you!? Merlin narrowed his eyes down at Chen.

"Yeah, he did and it did wonders, my arm feels loads better." Harry gave his first-gramps a look that warned him not to start anything up again.

"When one is healing an injury like his arm, potions are not always the correct path." Chen paused in the doorway.

"Yes, well, even my eldest daughter is fascinated by your ancient healing methods. Perhaps, I need to give it more of a chance." Merlin sighed in reluctant acceptance.

"Come Merlin I will show you a better way to heal things, such as broken bones." Chen and Merlin both vanished from the ward.

"Uh Mum, I'm starving is it dinnertime yet?" Harry's stomach growled in protest do to lack of food.

"How does dinner in our Family wing sound. That way you can eat in your room if you want to." Lily put her arm around him as they left the ward.

* * *

Chapter 45

Hogwarts a History

* * *

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

* * *

Cindra 2004-2008


	46. Hogwarts a History

Harry Potter Boy who lives

**H P Boy who lives****Year 7- Summer**

Chapter 45

Hogwarts A History

--

Harry finally reads Hogwarts a History and discovers that Hermione has been keeping a major secret...read on to see how he reacts to finding out that he married an older woman. In this final chapter of their summer adventures and then its onto 7th year and even more adventure

--

Pendragon Wing Common Room

"No interviews period! Tell them that we wish to grieve in private until the day of the funeral! Andrew Morton can burn in hell, before I confide anything to him! He made a mint off my mum's pain and I am not going to make nice with the man! I hope that it pours buckets that day, because I don't wish to walk behind the coffins. As if we actually care that he's gone. Now Grandfather was always so distant with us, so it's hard to miss what was never really given." Wills was not in the mood to talk about the weeks ahead of him and not ready to feel a touch on his shoulder that wasn't Rory, but his mother.

"Calm yourself, William. This isn't going to make anything easier on you, what was done is done." Di was out of her portrait and semi-solid as Lily, James, and Sirius had been weeks ago.

Wills stared up into the eyes of his mother and stared at her in delight. "Mum they let you out of the Portrait! This is fantastic!"

"At last I have some sort of ally in this mess." Andrew thanked the powers that someone had answered his silent prayer to let her out of the portrait. "Your presence is a welcome breath of fresh air."

"Mummy! This is abso-bloody-lutely awesome!" Henry was happy to see her interact with them, even if it was in a ghostly form.

"Do to a silent plea from a friend I was granted a boon, of which I am eternally grateful for. Although, I will never be with you in the living, I can be with you in the portrait, and in this form. Now you are both going to buck up and plow through it all like true leaders should and you will not give your father a hard time about it." Di sat down on the edge of the couch.

"The fact is that both of us know the drill by heart and we promise to be on our best behavior. It's too nice of an evening to keep at this, when I can try my hand at playing Quidditch on my new broom instead." Henry grinned sheepishly when Wills hit him on the head with the heel of his hand.

"Who's playing Quidditch?" Harry and his mother walked into the room. He noticed both Andrew and Di and quickly remembered his manners. "Oh, sorry… Hello Uncle Andrew and I'm happy that they granted you freedom from the portrait princess."

"Please call me Aunt Diana. I'm so sorry that you broke your arm on your last day of freedom, but then after falling off a roof, you're fortunate that's all that you broke." Di floated over to the two of them. "Hello Lily. Let's pray that those two aren't as accident-prone as this one." She winked at Lily.

Harry flushed crimson.

"Mum, be nice to him. Now in answer to your question Draco, Ginny, Ron, Uncle James, Uncle Sirius, and Angelina are all out training Ron as a Chaser. He got a new Firebolt a few hours ago and was dying to try it out." Wills explained to Harry.

"At least some people are having fun." Harry settled himself on the couch and glared out the windows that provided him a view of the Quidditch pitch in the distance.

"Ron was dying to tell ya, but the Ancient one wouldn't let him disturb you. Your grandfather got him one to keep up with all of you." Henry was oblivious to Harry's mood.

"Me? At this rate I'll be lucky if I get to play!" Harry grumbled. "Then again, I'm happy that Ron got a Firebolt." He added hastily, he could feel three sets of adult eyes glaring his way.

"Chen said a week and you'll be good as new. You'll be playing Quidditch again in no time, baby, so don't be so grouchy about it." Lily tried to cheer him up.

"Hermione has a birthday coming up, so might I suggest that you use this downtime to plan a party for her." Di suggested. "Harry's twentieth is on the fifteenth and Hermione's is on the nineteenth of September. I know that with all that will be going on it might just be easier to celebrate his twentieth on Hermione's day as well. I know that Harry won't mind will you, son?"

"Um, Mum just to avoid confusion, call me Henry instead of Harry. Would I mind postponing my birthday four days, nope not a bit, since our world we'll be in mourning, and it'll be a subdued event. I think having a party here with Hermione and Draco is a brilliant idea." Henry grinned. "Besides, this is a..." Henry was jabbed hard in the ribs by Wills elbow. "Hey, what's the deal?" Wills elbowed him again.

"What Henry means is that this is a major opportunity for you to actually celebrate her birthday with her, and Draco needs to experience a birthday party as well." Wills hastily stopped his brother from spilling Hermione's most prized secret, that her actual age was seventeen going on eighteen.

Di realized what the problem was and wondered how the two of them were going to prevent, what was eventually going to become known sooner than later. She remained silent and chose to watch how things played out.

"That's a good idea Aunt Diana, but it didn't call for Wills to jab Henry in the ribs." Harry suspected there was more to it than that and he was going to look up things in Hogwarts a History. 

The book appeared in his lap and Fawkes's feather marked a place in it. _This had to have come from his Uncle Albus, but why?_

"Well, I see that your Uncle wants you to finally read Hogwarts a History for some reason." _It was bound to happen, but how he's going to react to the truth remains to be seen._ Lily thought.

The book opened itself to the chapter on how students are chosen, which was where the feather had marked the place_. _

It read as follows.

_Any child that shows signs of magic is sent a letter. The only requirement is that to attend first year classes, they be eleven years old. Students who arrive at the age of eleven after the first of September receive a letter inviting them to attend that following autumn. There is rarely an exception to this rule, unless overruled by the school council of governors. Although, one may receive a letter, it is completely up to the parents or guardian if they wish their child to attend. Unless a special circumstance applies, as was the case with Harry Potter. Whose guardian's wishes did the Headmaster himself overrule. _

Harry read that section five times and finally it hit him. Henry had been about to say milestone when Wills had stopped him. Hermione was not sixteen, but seventeen going on eighteen. All of her actions first year suddenly made perfect sense. She was a year older, as a result had been wiser than them, not to mention that she had a full year to practice before attending classes. All this time masquerading as a year younger and being afraid to tell the truth, but that was about to change.

"It's not everyday that your soul mate turns eighteen now is it." Harry finally looked up from the book.

Everyone tried to speak at once, but Harry stopped them. "I applaud all of your performances to keep her secret and I'm not angry with any of you. I'm just furious at myself for never asking or reading this book. She's badgered me to for years and now I know why." He was calm cool and in control.

"Hermione was scared that everyone at school would tease her; it's as simple as that." Henry sighed.

"She was embarrassed to tell anyone the truth about her birthday, for fear that they might find out, and think she was held back a year. So she swore everyone to secrecy to go along with her plan to be eleven not almost twelve." Will's explained.

Andrew spoke up. "Our Hermione is a genius by Muggle standards. She'd completed half a dozen university degrees by age ten. So when the letter finally arrived her parents were thrilled that magic would be a new challenge for her."

"They distanced themselves from most of the family and showered her with a years worth of Wizarding books to read. That's when she came across your name in one of them. It was a name she knew and the faces of the fallen parents were familiar to her as well. She was determined to meet and befriend you at any cost." Diana finished the explanation.

"Well, in that case, don't let on that I know her secret. I'll let her tell me and I want a huge bash for you, Draco and Hermione." Harry went back to reading the book.

"I think we can arrange that." Lily smiled. "The girls can attend the funeral with the boys, but I would advise that there be no interviews, because Rory and Dromi might protect the boys in subtle magical ways." She gave Diana and Andrew a knowing look.

"Where are my sisters anyway?" Harry glanced around the room.

"The boys needed to talk to Andrew, so the girls went to tryout Rory's new broom." Lily was sitting across from him writing down party ideas on some parchment.

"Rory got herself a broom?" Harry glanced at Wills.

"Nimbus 2005 like Henry's" Wills nodded.

"They wouldn't sell me a Firebolt, because I'm a novice flyer." Henry pouted.

"The very idea of you zooming around at breakneck speeds gives me the willies." Diana shivered.

"That makes two of us." Andrew echoed

"It's because the Firebolt is a professional broom and you dear cousin are not a professional flyer by any means of the word." Hermione came down the steps, her face lit up with sheer delight when she saw that Harry was out of Hospital Wing.

"I'm a damned good polo player, rugby player, and at almost any sport. Why wouldn't I be good at Quidditch?" Henry bristled.

"Quidditch makes those sports look like child's play. You see dear cousin of mine, flying a broom is more than just sitting on it and up you go." Hermione walked over to Harry.

"That's why the clerk added Broom flying for beginners to his purchases, when he bought all the Quidditch gear." Wills smirked.

"There's one way to prove you wrong and that's by trying out my new broom." Henry stalked away to fetch his broom.

"Don't just stand there you two; go make sure that he doesn't get hurt!" Diana growled at Wills and Andrew.

"We will see you at dinner. Let's go Wills; if he breaks anything on his first flight your mother will not be pleased." Andrew and Wills got up to do as Diana bid them.

"The Nimbus is a self-hovering broom, so in that aspect its sit on it and up you go. It's really like steering a horse, you use your legs to turn, point the broom up and you go up, point it down and down you go. To break just pull up the broom like you would rein in a horse." Harry glanced up from the book again, which to his surprise was a very interesting read.

"Thanks Harry, enjoy your book." Wills set off after his father and brother.

"Excuse me, but I have to watch over my boys." Di followed Wills.

--

Hermione bent down and kissed him hello. It was then that she noticed what he was reading. "Is that Uncle Albus' personal copy?" She saw where Fawkes's feather was placed further down in the book and her heart leaped to her throat.

Harry glanced up at her in time to read her flash of panic. Because he'd started reading the book at page one, she had no clue that he had discovered her deep dark secret.

"Angel, it really doesn't hurt. Master Chen gave it a special treatment awhile ago and it feels loads better." He reassured her.

"Are you reading from page one or did you browse through it first?" Hermione perched herself on the armrest.

"Why so interested in the book, my heart? I half expected you to ask dozens of questions about Master Chen?" He looked up at her with puzzled eyes.

"Yes, well... You see there is something that I need to tell you and..." Hermione looked down into his understanding and loving green eyes and burst into tears. "You must really despise me now don't you?" She whimpered miserably.

"Actually, no I despise myself, for being so focused on my problems, to not ever ask you how old you were, and just assuming that you were our age." He reached up his good hand to brush away her tears. "No, my love, I'm not angry or put out with you. So dry those beautiful eyes of yours and carefully cuddle up here with me."

Hermione carefully tucked herself in next to him, before burying her face against his shoulder. "I love you so much. I didn't want this to come between us, so I just kept up with it until I had to come clean with you." She was having a good sob against his shoulder.

Harry continued stroking her hair with his good hand. "It's okay to come out with it now; in a way I'm thrilled that you're older than me. It's why we live to this day. Your year of being able to soak in all those books and practice was key to our survival. Summer sixth year, when the Deatheaters tried to ruin our fun you came up with that brilliant plan. To use all three of our wands as a secret weapon, by touching the three tips together at once, and then recite a spell, curse, or charm together was brilliant. It stunned the Deatheaters, sending them flying three hundred feet away from us, and right at Tonks, Kings, and Uncle Remus' feet. We never did get a shot at trying it again, but that was a well-executed plan." He tried to cheer her up.

"Olivander gave me a book on the meanings of the wands and their potential." Hermione sniffled. "Yours has the phoenix feather, a symbol of rebirth, one who rises from the ashes, and the wood is holly. Which repels evil, protects the wielder of the wand, represents prophesy, and an ability of magic around animals. Oh, there was also something about repelling lightning and demons as well."

"Keep going Hermione this is fascinating." Lily paused from her party planning to encourage her to continue.

"No wonder it chose me." Harry understood what Olivander meant by saying the wand chooses the wizard. "Sorry angel, yes please continue."

Hermione, back to her less than patient self, was waiting for him to let her continue. "Mine had a dragon heartstring core, representing fierce loyalty, and was made of vine, representing courage, protection, and strength. Lastly, Ron's wand has a strand of unicorn hair for its core, this represents purity, goodness in its greatest form, and its made of ash, this represents balance. Those three are very powerful when united and used as one."

"I'm fascinated by your endless amount of knowledge and I'm intrigued by this new incite, but let's not tell Ron about his wand, or he may not take it as maturely as he should." Harry tucked her head under his chin.

"You're right, he'll be pouting forever about my being oldest and not him." Hermione agreed.

"Hermione, what are your favorites?" Lily asked curiously.

"Oh, um, let's see I like blue, secretly love sweets American fast-food on occasion, and traditional cooking not gourmet. I adore anything chocolate particularly double fudge cake with a raspberry filling, rocky road, chocolate, strawberry ice-cream ...Um what is this for Aunt Lily?" She asked.

"Nothing honey, just my getting to know you again if that's all right with you. After all you are one of my girls." Lily paused her quill.

"Let's see she loves to read. Secretly loves Quidditch. Loves to learn anything, all genera of music, to dance, secretly covets jewelry and clothes, adores cuddly animals or cute furry critters. Has a heart as big as the universe, and will not back down from a fight or cause that she believes in. There how was that?" Harry grinned, "Nope forgot this she's fiercely protective of anyone that is hers."

"You also forgot loves Harry James Merlin Evans-Potter Pendragon, more than anything in this universe." Hermione smiled up at him.

"That will do nicely. Now favorite fruits or veggies?" Lily asked.

"I love strawberries, melons, apples, peaches, grapes, oranges, plums, watermelon, pineapple, and bananas. As for veggies, I like them all except for Brussels sprouts, broccoli, spinach, and cauliflower unless drowned in cheese sauce. I must admit that I love my Muggle laptop computer too." Hermione finished the list.

"Severus left you an energy potion that should hold you till dinner. You may go to the pitch and watch them, but only as long as you're careful." Lily decided to give Harry a little bit of fresh air and freedom, now that she had what she needed from them, so she handed him the potion.

"My arm's broken not my legs. The broom is my balance, unless my head is injured, there's no reason I can't fly my Firebolt." He downed the potion; its burst of energy was enough to reenergize him.

Lily narrowed her eyes at her son. "Did I say the issue was up for negotiation? If you fly down there on your broom there will be no Quidditch. Hermione can join in, but you are to sit in the stands with your Grandparents, Aunts, Uncles, and sister."

"I can catch the snitch with my left hand; this bad arm is not a problem for me." Harry was being stubborn.

"Harry, behave or you won't be going anywhere. You are not playing and that is final. If a bludger were to graze you it would be you and not Henry falling to the pitch." Hermione sided with Lily.

"But, I haven't played in weeks! This bites!" Harry grumbled.

The doors opened in walked Draco with James leaning on him for balance.

"Dad! What happened to you?" Harry took in his father's appearance. He appeared bruised and his right arm looked injured.

"Try getting hit five times with bludgers, because of more interest towards our sisters on the broom chasing after the snitch." Draco helped him over to the other couch.

"They were doing too many dangerous maneuvers and at one time Dromi was all but hanging off the broom!" James grumbled in his defense.

"We needed a Seeker, they can catch the snitch. All you had to do was be a Beater. You were doing great, until the girls almost got grazed by a bludger. After that you lost any ability to play." Draco sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs.

"Draco, you should have sent someone to get me. Your father's arm is broken. He needs the Hospital Wing, at least till I get him patched up again." Lily gave Draco his first genuine motherly glare, as she admonished his actions.

Draco felt bad about his reluctant choice to listen to his father's request to be able to tell her in the Hospital wing himself. "I know that mum...we checked Hospital Wing you weren't there and neither was Harry."

"She just sprung me after Master Chen treated my arm." Harry glanced over at his dad. "I believe actions like Dad's are the reason parents are just spectators and not playing the game. I mean it's just for their own protection."

"Like you haven't gotten busted up by a bludger before, it happens all the time in the game." James grumbled.

"Usually only during an actual game, when a bludger is tampered with, but yeah all three of us have been hit by Bludgers and in my case even wannabe ex-boyfriends. The point is you were too distracted to play, had no business being up there, and should have sat down to watch." Harry wasn't the least bit sympathetic and sounded quite parental in tone.

Hermione and Draco gaped at him, in I-can't-believe-he-said-that looks.

James and Lily seemed highly amused.

"Yes Jamie, that was very naughty of you." Lily giggled.

"I know and I promise not to do it again. Do I still get dinner tonight?" James eyes sparkled with humor.

Draco and Hermione smothered their laughter with their hands.

Harry shook his head in defeat and grinned sheepishly at them. "Sorry Dad, it's just that I'm suffering from extreme Quidditch withdrawal, and it makes me edgy."

"That's quite all right son, I know that you aren't having the greatest of days." James noticed Lily's latest project titled Henry's twentieth, Hermione's eighteenth, and Draco's seventeenth birthday bash. "Uh, honey, you might want to change that eighteen to a seventeen." He pointed out.

"No James, eighteen is correct seventeen is not. Hermione turns eighteen on the nineteenth." Lily rolled up her parchment and set it in her knitting basket beside the couch.

"You're seventeen?" Draco stared at Hermione.

"That would be correct. My parents didn't have Lucius Malfoy's connections to get me in right before I turned eleven. So I spent a year soaking up Wizarding books and practicing simple spells. I was eleven going on twelve my first year at Hogwarts." Hermione nodded.

"So, Dad what's your plan now? Not only are they married in our world, but she turns eighteen, and that's the magic number you keep growling at him about." Draco seemed highly amused with this change of situation.

"Let's go get your arm patched up. Draco, help your father. You two stay here and relax." Lily got up and headed towards the doors.

"My plan blown just like that..." James was too depressed to care about anything and let Draco help him up.

"Relax dad. We don't want any new arrivals until after graduation, September 19, 2005 wouldn't be a problem though." Harry called after them just before the doors shut.

"So, is there going to be a big birthday bash for me, Draco, and Henry?" Hermione gave him a knowing look.

"Do me a favor, angel, just act surprised that day, it will make mum feel loads better. That and it was Aunt Diana's original idea." Harry wasn't about to try to lie because she would see right through it.

"I think that I can do that. It's nice that Aunt Diana is able to watch over all of us in more ways than just the portraits." Hermione snuggled closer to him and they napped until dinner on the sofa.

--

Thus ends their summer, now begins their final year.

What lies in store for our favorite wizards, and witches? Find out in

H P Boy who Lives 7th Year

Chapter one

The Train

--

I do not claim any of JKR's characters only that I love being able to create my own kind of mischief with her beloved characters. I do not claim any other things that are owned by other companies that I may mention once and a while in the stories...Although the original characters and ideas are mine and I loved creating them. So please review if you wish but try not to flame me too badly.

--

Cindra 2004-2008


End file.
